Bite Back
by echoxknox
Summary: Sequel to Bite Down. The Dean was defeated and the gang came out alive but things didn't end there. The campus is a war zone, everyone's at each other's throats, and suddenly there's an angler fish sticking out of the ground. Evangeline can only do so much and the Gang is realizing just how big of a mess they left behind but with board around who knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AND WERE BACK! ok guys welcome back :) so things at Silas have been a little chaotic but I figured I still wanted to do the story of your favorite couples whoever they might be along with my OC Evangeline/ Evie. This might differ from the Story line but its my OC my rules so yeah anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC EVANGELINE THIS IS THE ONLY DISCLAIMER I'M GIVING!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Fairy Tales were a great many things. They were romantic, tragic, and full of grand adventures that made children's minds fill with wonder. As one grows up they learn that fairy tales are just that, a figment of the imagination and well written, though not always, words and nothing in real life ended when the hero and their princess rode off into the sunset.

And in Evangeline's case this was definitely true.

"TAKE COVER!"

Ducking under a bench Evangeline covered her ears blocking out most the deafening explosion from behind her.

"HEY blondie we could use that vampire speed of yours!"

Blowing a few loose strands out of her face Evie didn't bother glaring at the rather obnoxious huntress.

Things had gotten a little hairy after The Dean had been…retired. The gang had enjoyed a moment's reprieve but there was still the aftermath to deal with and not everyone was willing to back down now that there was no centuries old vampire in control. Laura and Carmilla took Perry and Lafontaine for a literal getaway through the mountains till things calmed down but that left everyone scrambling for some form of structure.

And so world war Silas broke out.

Waiting for an opening Evangeline used her speed to make it past the Alchemy club's defenses. Kicking the closest volley ball canon out of the way she hissed bearing her deadly fangs making most of the "nerds", as her sister called them, run away screaming.

"Raahhh!"

Looking over her shoulder she found a braver one charging at her with a flaming spear. They seemed to be building off of Lafontaine's original models of the tazer trident just in a more flammable direction. Drawing her sword she spun out of the way slashing her "attacker" in the process.

He kept running slowing to a stop when he realized there was a sudden breeze. Looking down he found that not only was his weapon in pieces but his shirt now cut into thin strips and his jeans were cut off shorts. Looking from the blonde to the handle of what used to be his weapon he threw it down and ran after the others.

Sighing Evangeline sheathed her blade and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Cass come in"

"Hey Evie any trouble on your end?" Asked the prez. She didn't want the blonde pushing herself and she certainly didn't need Danny breathing down her neck if something happened.

"I took care of the Alchemy border's first defenses"

"You mean WE took care of their defenses" that annoying voice broke in once more.

"Yes Mel and I took care of their defenses, I'll hold my position until you send reinforcements"

"I know you two are one word from murder but hold on for about an hour and a half the ZETA's have been getting their asses hand to them" Muttered Cass, she was so tired of all this but they had to help out their fellow "bro-turnity" as Kirsch called it.

"Understandable the Alchemy club is spinning out new weapons every hour, which reminds me they now have volley ball cannons"

"Volleyball cannons?"

"Yeah they filled volleyball's with fireworks and some unstable cleaning products then modified the old library cannons to launch them"

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" Cass growled

"Well they did have goggles" Evangeline lightly scuffed one of the many pairs of goggles left behind with the tip of her shoe.

"No more sass for you Bochard, wait for Mel to get to your position with the girls before you sign off "

"Understood"

"Cass out"

Clipping her walkie-talkie back on her belt the blonde leaned back against one of the cannons, it wasn't loaded so it was fine. They had been at this little territory war for a few weeks now and if they didn't find a solution soon someone on the outside was going to notice the explosions, flaming arrows, and Molotov cocktails. It wasn't like her to fight, she could barely handle a one on one fight against her siblings but after The Dean's death things had changed and the first place the Alchemy club hit was the Summer Society's table for Semester Rush and that did NOT sit well with her.

So when the turf wars began Evangeline didn't sit on the side lines while her mate suited up for battle she raided the Societies armory and fought beside Danny till Cass stepped in. It was dangerous to separate a vampire from their mate especially in the middle of a turf war but Cass knew it wouldn't help anyone if the blonde went all instinctual on them again. The grand solution was to separate them but give them walkie-talkies, they were easier than phones and texting would only slow them down but Evie still kept her phone because apparently Laura didn't mind giving comedic updates on social media.

The whole Twitter thing was both funny and annoying at the same time. Danny had helped her make an account, though she never used it, it was still a nice way to keep an eye on her sister and their friends. Apparently they had a run in with a ginger bread witch and there was something about angry villagers? She would have to check later because she could already hear Mel and the others coming her way.

"This way and watch out for any nerds they left behind there's bound to be a few who forgot their inhalers"

Out of all the things Cass planned Evie didn't like that she had to be paired with Mel of all people. Sure Harmony had been annoying and rude towards Danny because she wanted to pursue the blonde and she eventually backed down when they made it official but like the great Hydra of old another evil reared its ugly head and that just so happened to be Mel. Mel was a great hunter and all but she was dead set on being President after Cass left and with Danny as V.P it really put a kink in those plans. Danny was well liked, intelligent, and was already a leader in the becoming's but that didn't sit well with everyone and by everyone that meant Mel.

"Leave the Alchemy club alone they've already been scared out of their territory"

"You mean our territory"

Evangeline shrugged it didn't really matter who had the "territory" because technically she and Carmilla could own the school but in the humans eyes it would seem awfully suspicious so she would wait till her sister came back before broaching the subject.

"You can go check on you 'girlfriend' we'll handle this Blondie"

"I have a name you know"

"Oh I know I just don't care" Mel spat back with a smirk.

Rolling her shoulders Evie fought the urge to rip that smirk right off her face. Shaking her head she left the girls to it she really needed to see Danny.

…

…

…

"I need those new reports from our scouts and someone get the frat boys out of our kitchen!" shouted Cass

The society lodge was now a fully operational base of operations but having twenty starving college guys mowing through the pantry wasn't helping anyone.

Ever since the Alchemy club had declared war on them and the ZETA's Cass had taken every opportunity to tear away their defenses. The Alchemy club was putting their inventions to the test creating new weapons every fight and it was starting to really build up. Every time the ZETA's or hunters gained new territory they would confiscate the weapons in that area and either wreak them or hide them so they couldn't be used again. It was a tiring process but they were starting to make great progress.

Rubbing her temples Cass pried her eyes open long enough to move the markers to their new positions on the map. They had turned the library in the Lodge into their war room since it had the best map of the school and it was the biggest room aside from the training area.

Looking up at the clock she groaned. It was four in the morning so most the fighting would stop soon but then the day shift would take over and as grateful as she was to finally get a break the rising tension was getting old. Ever since this whole turf war started there had been more fights than usual. Yes there were still the typical "she touched my axe now I have to hit her with it" type deals but now there was yet another Danny conflict. Don't get her wrong the last one was just as petty as this one but Harmony had backed off and that was good but now Mel was really starting to get on her nerves.

The younger huntress was in the same year as Danny but that was about all they had in common.

Mel was a great hunter don't get her wrong she was quite ambitious and gave a hundred and ten percent with everything she did but there was such a thing as too much enthusiasm. Cass knew a leader when she saw one and although Mel had many leader like qualities Danny was it. Danny thought before she acted, she could rally the girls and still keep them level headed. In a group of berserkers and warriors there had to be someone who could reign them all in and that person was Danny. Mel might be able to fan the flames but she would let them get out of control and not be able to steer them in the same way Danny could so to Cass the future President was a no brainer but that didn't mean Mel would go down without a fight.

"Hello Cass"

"Hey Evie"

"I checked the other border and the ZETA'S seemed to get it together"

"Thank goddess" Cass sighed letting her shoulders finally relax.

"Yes I imagine they'll hold on till reinforcements arrive and day shift takes over"

"This is the best news I've heard all night"

"I'm pretty sure you'll hear better news in a few hours when you can actually sleep" Evangeline joined the huntress by the table casually looking over the new borders.

"Ha I can guarantee that someone's gonna wake me up before ten thirty with how they've been these past few weeks" muttered Cass she might be the leader and an over all badass with her sisters but she was only human.

"Understandable you're the last line of defense before they kill each other" Evie didn't need an explanation she knew exactly who the huntress was talking about.

"Yeah don't remind me"

"If you want I can start waking up Danny the sun is already starting to rise"

It was a tempting offer and she was practically asleep on her feet but the night shift didn't end till five thirty.

"At least let me get you some coffee" Evie could see that Cass wouldn't be going down anytime soon so she might as well offer some relief.

Cass smiled, it was a tried but definitely grateful smile.

"I know you probably hear this a lot but Danny is a lucky girl she couldn't have crushed on a better girl"

Evangeline blushed unable to hide her embarrassed smile.

"Uh thank you Cass"

"No problem Bochard"

Shaking her head Evie left the "war room" for the kitchen she was getting thirsty herself but would hold off till she got back to Danny's room to feed. The lodge's kitchen was huge, which was perfect considering over fifty college girls lived there. It had a full walk in pantry, two fridges, and dozens of cabinets that were full of food unless the ZETA'S came for a visit and judging by the trail of crumbs and haphazard cereal boxes laying around the boys had definitely been there.

Grabbing the wash cloth from the sink she wiped down the counters and threw away the handfuls of cereal and what looked like bread, probably from sandwiches, to make the place a little more presentable. Once finished she grabbed a thermos and a mug for the last of the coffee at this time of night the poor little machine was running out and a new pot would need to be made so she might as well use it. Pouring some in to the mug she stuck it in the microwave and poured the rest into the thermos for Danny.

Danny might not be up for another hour or so but she still wanted her mate to get some caffeine before the others swarmed to it like ants. Honestly she wished Perry was there to help because these humans might be "adults" and hunters but the moment a turf war started they seemed to forget how to take care of themselves.

Thinking of the ginger made her wonder how close they were to coming back.

Beep!

Jumping she opened the microwave to end its screeching. Just because she was the only one around didn't mean the others weren't awake. Ever since they'd started doing shifts the girls became pretty light sleepers. Reaching for the cup she was careful not to spill Cass would need all the energy she could get and-

RUMBLE….

Closing her eyes Evangeline took a deep breath letting the scent of coffee, perfume, and sugary cereal distract her from the other problem in her life. After the…deafeat of the Dean and Carmilla "killing" what they thought was the evil light god turned out to be a very dangerous oversized goldfish. Oh yes the demi anglerfish that rose from the depths of that pit was most definitely not pet material but that didn't stop the ZETA's from making jokes.

The thing was huge and took over a large chunk of the school but everyone steered clear of it especially after Evangeline left a 30ft scent circle warding off any curious humans.

Shaking her head she went back to the "war room" giving a grateful Cass her caffeinated elixir of the gods and heading up stairs. If things kept going on like this she would have to get J.P to check on the students if he didn't lose the connection again. She had a million things to worry about and she really didn't want J.P to be one of them. Ever since the tremors started and the new goldfish addition came through the floorboards the entire school had been out of whack. The surveillance was gone, the internet was spotty, and the library was locked up tighter than fort Knox she would know she's broken into both at least twice.

Tip-toing past a few sleeping hunters she quietly locked herself away in Danny's room, their private sanctuary. It might not be much but this little room had slowly become theirs. It was still covered in Summer society pins and pictures but a few of Evangeline's sketches joined them as did her shirts in the left side of Danny's closet and her books were on the bottom of the shelf because the top was already full. It was a bit fast even by human standards to move in but they weren't going by human standards anymore and it became a must the moment this stupid turf war began.

The two might be separated by their shifts but they couldn't be split up completely, it wasn't good for either of them. The constant stress of being away from her mate only made Evangeline agitated and reckless. She would do what she had to, to get back to her mate even if it meant thrashing an entire alchemy club base no matter how small.

For Danny it was worse she would snap at the girls about the slightest thing starting several fights and winning them because there was no way she could look weak to her mate and don't even get Cass started on how territorial they got. Needless to say Cass did away with the whole separation thing and gave all the girls the go ahead to have their significant other move in or move closer thus ending the problem all together.

Setting the thermos down she shrugged off Danny's sweatshirt and kicked off her shoes feeling fatigue finally set in. Ignoring her aching muscles as best she could Evie knelt by the bed and reached underneath pulling out the small cooler they'd "borrowed" from the Silas cafeteria. She had to store her blood bags somewhere and she didn't want to freak the girls out by leaving it in the fridge so this was the next best thing.

Grabbing one of the bags she closed the cooler and tore open the plastic bringing it to her lips. Under normal circumstances she would have put it in a cup or get a straw but she was too tired for such things and the ache in her gut was really starting to hurt. Blood might not be that appetizing to her but the relief it gave her was heavenly it was like a breath of fresh air filling her lungs but by the time she went to breath out there was no air left to take in and her blood bag was empty.

Putting the bag back in the cooler Evie just sat there looking at her mate, her girlfriend. Danny was tangled in the blankets again with her face buried in the pillow. She would have serious case of bed head when she woke up. Smiling to herself Evie used her vampiric grace to climb over Danny and cuddle up behind her. She wanted to enjoy her mate's presence before the sun took the ginger from her and she hated it but this was how their situation till a breath through was made and till then they would just have to make do.

Just another night at Silas.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter one I want to give the basics of the situation and go from there because lets be honest the series jumps right into the thick of it all and your almost stumbling to catch up. The turf war is different for Laura and the gang because they aren't really apart of it they are their own faction that is sort of neutral but at the same time are the center of a lot of trouble.**

 **anyway don't forget to leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions**

 **-echoxknox out**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ok so heres chapter 2 , you have the basic lay out of silas and whats happening but now things need to get moving so why not get the ball a rolling?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I thought we did pretty well with the whole siege thing"

"Yeah keg head you guys did great if tripping over yourselves and nearly dying counts for anything" Mel spat.

"Leave the Bro's alone already, they came to talk not hear you bitch at them"

Mel glared at Danny but remained silent for once.

They had called a meeting with the ZETA's for a full briefing on what happened for the night shift and so far it looked like things were normal: they conquered some, they lost some, and Mel was still a bitch nothing out of the ordinary.

"Anyway how are your borders holding up? Their new weapons hit us pretty hard"

"We hold our own pretty well I mean we are the firecracker capital here" Theo replied with a satisfied smirk. It was true the ZETA's had improved their explosives game along with the mechanics of the brewery to help "power" their genius but Danny didn't question it as long as they kept up the good fight.

"You guys have to watch your backs or they might find your brewery then you'll have no more keg parties"

"We go it covered"

"Yeah right"

Danny glared at the ceiling trying to keep her temper in check.

"Sometimes I really, really hate these meetings"

"Come on D-bear it's not that bad" said Kirsch patting her on the back.

"Kirsch you did not just call me…D-bear"

"What? everyone's got their own nicknames but you don't and Blondie only talks fancy French when she's doing your nickname so it's only fair I come up with one too right?"

Massaging her temples Danny fought the need to scream. She did not need her "bro" calling her D-bear of all things, honestly it was embarrassing and it gave off so many wrong signals. She could see the other ZETA'S confusion even a few of the girls too, they all knew she was with Evangeline so what was with the whole "D-bear" thing?

"Look don't call me that and try to keep the fire crackers and pantry raids to a minimum seriously we get just as hungry as you guys and you keep storming our place for food"

"Ha yeah sorry about that" apologized Kirsch as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"We keep forgetting to restock our own that's were so busy with the brewery and all"

"Theo make sure you guys get on the whole food thing you can't keep swarming us when we have little as it is" Danny warned hoping the other bro would be a little more on top of things.

"I'll do my best but between protecting the brewery and the house its tough"

"Hey we defend our lodge and do routine border patrols get your shit in order already" Growled Mel finally losing patients with all this "chatting".

"Just because you don't think the brewery is that important doesn't mean-"

RUMBLE!

The whole lodge shook as the stupid angler fish once again failed to escape the pit. Danny had enough of this and she didn't want the treaty with the ZETA's going to hell because Mel couldn't fricking chill.

"Look you guys keep doing what you're doing just make sure to get your food stores in better order and we'll call you if anything happens ok? We happy to help you knuckle heads and vis-versa right?" Danny offered her fist hoping the "ceremonial bro-fist" would still be met after Mel's snapping.

Kirsch grinned meeting her half way "of course"

"Alright meeting over go back to your dump"

Sighing Danny rolled her shoulders she really needed to do something about Mel because if she sat in on another meeting Danny was gonna break more than just her jaw.

"See ya Danny"

Kirsch and Theo showed themselves out seemingly unaffected by Mel's rude behavior. Danny considered herself fortunate that Kirsch was such an easy going guy, if he took anything Mel said to heart it didn't show and they really didn't need to lose the ZETA'S because of someone's misplaced rage.

Turning to Mel she fixed the obnoxious girl with a hard glare.

"You need to tone down the bitch and use your head here or we're gonna lose the guys support and be fighting a turf war on two fronts"

"Oh please Lawrence I know you're just doing this to get on Cass's good side"

"No I'm doing this so we don't have to waste time fighting our friends and I'm pretty sure Cass doesn't even have a good side" Turning back to the map Danny kept a firm grip on the table if she let go now she wouldn't be held responsible for what she did.

"Whatever I know what you're up to so just get over your "friends for all" speal and do something that might actually help us get rid of those little nerds once and for all"

"We don't hurt students and we certainly don't kill people"

"But your girlfriend does"

"Ok you know what Mel you can say all the bull shit about me you want but Evangeline has done nothing but help us since she got here even when things went bad Cass was alright with it so you can either shut your mouth or you can go bitch at someone else cause no one, and I mean NO ONE, bad mouths my girlfriend" Danny stared down the hunter knowing full well that the others we watching them, waiting to see who threw the first blow.

"Look at you Lawrence finally showing some back bone" Mel sneered she was tired of Danny always being so goody-goody it was about time someone called her on her shit.

"If you actually meant any of that I might be afraid but you're just full of empty threats"

Danny was about to lunge when someone's phone went off recognizing the ring tone Danny dug her phone out of her back pocket never taking her eyes off Mel. She was gonna give her an ass kicking the next time she mouthed off like that.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Danny-buzz- on our way –buzz-so it should be long now"_

"Hold on Laura your breaking up, are you still in the mountains or something?" Danny didn't like all this static she was already on edge with Mel she didn't want to worry about the gang.

 _"OH sorry-buzz- gimme a minute… ok hows this?_ "

"Better so what's up?"

 _"Ok well after a lot of walking, running, and breaks for us humans we managed to find our way back"_

"Wait so you guys are back now?" Danny looked from Mel to one of the other girls, Doria.

 _"well not back , back but were close to the original road back so we should be there in a few hours if we hitch a ride…No Carm we are not stealing a car!...sometimes vampires can be so whiney"_

"Ha I wouldn't know, mine's not an angel" Danny smiled to herself.

 _"I heard that Amazon"_ Carmilla busted in.

 _"Anyway Carm, yes we're on our way back, how are things back at Silas?"_

Danny sighed it would be better to explain the situation in person but then again Silas wasn't exactly the safest place to be at the moment.

 _"You sighed that's bad, is that bad?"_

"Well Silas isn't exactly in ship shape if that's what you're asking"

"Ha this places is a hell zone "said Mel as she folded her arms glaring at the phone or Danny they were both in the same general area.

"Look just hurry back if you can, this place is worse for wear and we need all the help we can get"

"Hey we're fine Lawrence"

 _"Who's the peanut gallery there?"_ Carmilla broke in once more.

"No one just get back here already"

 _"Ok, ok we'll do our best see you when we get back"_

"Alright take care of yourselves"

Hanging up Danny felt like maybe they would have more help when the others got back she would certainly love the company. She would rather deal with Carmilla over Mel any day.

"So the other blood suckers on her way back?"

"Carmilla is coming back along with the others they should be here in a few hours from what Laura told me" Danny's frustration just kept growing, at this point she wouldn't be surprised if she tried to swing at Mel for real this time.

"Great" Mel stormed out of the War room probably to go work off some steam on some poor sister in the training area.

"Hey Danny" Doria said pushing off the back wall "don't let her get to you"

"I know and honestly I don't care what she says about me but Evie has done a lot for us even with Mel's stupid remarks"

"Yeah your girl is pretty cool from what I've seen"

"Ha I know she was a surprise to me but I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend" Danny couldn't help smiling just talking about her girlfriend had her grinning like an idiot and she knew it.

"Speaking of which I should probably go tell her the news she's been missing her sister like crazy"

"I'll keep an eye on things down here if you want"

"Thanks Doria you're a life saver"

"No prob, Danny"

Jogging to the stairs Danny tried to push the past three hours behind her, if Evangeline sensed her anxiety she might not react in the most logical way and she was done with impulse control for today. Slipping inside she let her head fall back against the door enjoying the pleasant sound of silence. Being surrounded by shouting girls, running feet, and slamming doors gave her migraines but here in this room she was greeted with blessed silence and a precious moment with her girlfriend.

Her Girlfriend. Danny would never get tired of those words out loud or in her head they made her heart swell when she thought about her vampire. They had been holding strong even with their separation. It was hard going day and night without seeing the other but they did little things for each other like how Evangeline would leave her coffee and some kind of breakfast in the morning before she would join her in bed. Danny would wake up to her girlfriend sound asleep in her arms no matter how she went to bed and she loved it.

They didn't get to see each other much between shifts and it was really getting to her but she would always make sure to leave her sweatshirt or hoodie so Evie could take a piece of her when she left for the night. It wouldn't help anyone if she got worried about Danny and left the others not that she would do that. Danny trusted her girlfriend to take the lead and so far things were going great but every now and then the blonde seemed…off. Things were finally calming down in the lodge after the whole "vampire bond" debacle but they had talked things out and everyone was fine sort of.

Danny shook her head and looked down at her phone she had some good news to share.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Danny brushed a few free strands behind her ear it was nice to finally sit down but there was still so much to do.

Leaning forward she made sure to let her weight shift the mattress alerting the blonde to her presence, they were both familiar with the others nightmares by now. Pressing a kiss to Evie's temple she slowly worked her way down to her cheek.

"Babe"

The vampire groaned and curled around Danny trying to pull her into the blankets if that happened then she would be trapped in the sleeper hold and there would be no hope of escape till tomorrow.

"Babe I have something to tell you but you gotta wake up"

"Mmm.. non"

Danny traced the blondes jaw with the back of her fingers knowing the sensations would slowly wake the vamp up. In retaliation for being pulled from dream land Evangeline curled around Danny tighter and pulled the blankets closer forming a perfect cocoon. Rolling her eyes Danny leaned forward pressing another kiss to her vampire's temple but this time she whispered in her ear knowing it would wake her up for sure.

"Babe your sisters back"

"Hmm?"

Danny couldn't help biting her lip she didn't know about Laura but watching a sleepy vampire was no doubt one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"Your sister and the others are coming back"

"What!" that woke the blonde right up almost knocking Danny off the bed.

"Laura called me to say they'd escaped the angry villagers and are on their way here, they should be here in a few hours"

"They're coming back" Evie whispered

"And they have no clue what they're coming back to so I thought you might want to be awake for the whole Silas warzone bit"

"Your right the last time sister was around this much gun powder was when she got out"

"I wouldn't say gun powder but close enough" Danny shrugged there was no real point in correcting her she was only half awake.

"Where will they live?"

"What?" Danny frowned living space wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind with the gang.

"Student housing was 'adjusted' after the acid mishap we were lucky the athletic building has spare apartments above the gym but I doubt they would have room it's so crowded"

"True…we'll figure something out once they get here"

"When is that by the way?" the blonde asked running a hand through her bed head not that Danny minded the look.

"No clue but they're on their way"

"Alright…I better get up then"

"Wait we don't even know how close they are and Laura said they might not be here for hours so why get up now when I just got back?"

A smirk slowly spread across Evie's face and knew she was in for it. She tried to pull away but her girl was too fast. Slim arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly the world shifted and she was looking up into her favorite pale blue eyes. The Blonde hovered over her and that teasing smirk turned into a soft smile.

"You did just get back and we haven't seen each other in how long?"

"Ages"

Danny didn't get a chance to say more when a familiar pair of lips met her own. It felt like forever since they'd last kissed like this and she missed this playfulness she would have to tease her girlfriend more often.

Pulling away Evangeline let their foreheads touch as she smiled down at her favorite hunter.

"Evening Darling"

"Morning Babe"

They both burst into giggles. Sometimes it was just so weird how their relationship would look to someone else but they were used to it now.

Catching her breath Danny wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist burying her face in Evie's hair just holding her. They didn't get many moments like this and she was taking it for all they could get. Evangeline hummed letting her head settle over Danny's chest listening to her heart pound away a strong beat.

Humans were amazing creatures or maybe it was just Danny?

Sighing she hugged Danny closer happy to doze in her mates arms than think, she was still quite asleep even with the news of her sisters impending return. The Gang would be in for a surprise when they came back still it would help to have more than one vampire on campus even if it was just for moral support. She missed her sister and it would be good to talk to her again maybe she could help her figure out her instincts. They had been acting up and she managed to distract herself with the turf war but that might not be the best thing for an instinctually unstable vampire but she would do anything to help Danny and Cass was becoming her friend even after the whole bond problem so maybe things would slowly resolve themselves.

She tried to remain optimistic in all of this but being held in Danny's arms certainly helped.

 _~BUZZ~ BUZZ~_

Evie's phone went off her alarm blaring to wake up the usually snoozing vamp. Groaning she sat up or tried to Danny wasn't too keen on letting her go.

"Danny I have to turn off my alarm"

"Nope, no moving"

"But Danny!" she couldn't help giggling usually it was her who wouldn't let go in these situations.

"Danny!"

"Ugh fine but only this once"

"Thank you" reaching over Danny she swiped the screen silencing the infernal thing.

"Well its seven thirty on the dot which means the night shift is starting"

"But I just gave you your only moving freebee so you're out of luck"

"Why do I only get one mobility pass?"

"Why would I ever want to let you go?"

Shaking her head Evangeline swept all her hair to one side so she could see Danny clearly.

"Well your logic has obviously won me over but what about Cass? She's going to wonder where I am since I'm an early bird even for a vampire"

"I'm pretty sure she'll figure it out"

"True but do you really want her walking in on us? I mean she at least gives us the curtesy of knocking unlike most other but still she likes how dependable I am"

"Is that so?" Danny arched a brow in suspicion making the blonde smile mirthfully.

"No worries Danny I may have a thing for red heads but there's only one I'm interested in and she has something no one else will"

"And what's that?"

"Besides my heart and what's left of my soul? This" Pulling Danny's collar aside cold lips blessed her scared shoulder making goosebumps appear. The bite mark was fully healed but as Evangeline had warned her it still made those around her uneasy and stand-offish so she had to shower a lot more and wear stronger perfumes to mask the vampires scent.

Danny shivered the mark was still sensitive but only to her girlfriends touch. It was like sparks firing from the mark throughout her entire body making her fingers tingle and her heart skip a beat. It might have been a little worrisome but she knew had the same effect on Evangeline if not more so because the blonde was a vampire. The slightest touch of her own marks would make the blonde go haywire and as much as she liked to tease her girlfriend a hyper possessive vampire had its downside.

"Yeah,, you uh your right about that" Danny fumbled through her words somehow forming a sentence.

Evie bit her lip smiling a fang peaked out between her lips before she kissed Danny on the forehead and returned to her place on hunter's chest listening to her heart beat once more.

They lay like that for quite some time Evangeline knew she would have to check in with Cass sooner rather than later. The President might not fall back on her completely but as she said before Cass liked dependability and with a vampire that was almost tireless with super strength and speed in your deck certainly made things easier.

"Danny"

"Hmmm?"

"I have to go check in with Cass" she sounded far too relaxed to be running off to the turf war and she knew it but Danny was just so warm and comfy how could she leave?

"But I already told you you're out of mobility passes"

"True but she's bound to come up here, it's not like I live all that faraway" Evie reminded her

"Yeah being a floor away is really starting to backfire"

"Yes it is"

"But what about the gang? Shouldn't we get time off to go welcome them to the war zone?" Danny tried hoping they could ignore responsibility for once and just be girlfriends for longer than an hour again.

Sitting up Evie smiled "we can't let them just wander around who knows what might run into them"

Danny pecked her lips "Then we should go check the borders and roads in case they show up early"

"Ok but I'm bringing my sword"

"No problem just tell Cass you might not be able to take the night shift"

"I don't think it'll matter Danny, I can smell the storm coming and it's going to be a big one at this" Evangeline managed to pull herself away from Danny long enough to grab a shirt and jeans from the drawer because there was no way she was greeting her sister in her pajamas or rather Danny's pajamas.

"Seriously?" Called Danny

"Yes, so bring a good jacket" Evie called from the bathroom.

"I might not be able to come"

"What!"

"Cass might need me here and we have no clue if the Alchemy club is going to try and pull a fast one on the ZETA's because of the brewery or on us now that we know the storms coming" Danny shrugged there was always something going on and even as V.P the lodge came first but with the pout her girl was sporting she might have to rethink that.

"Look let's get up and start moving we'll go see how the others are doing and go from there"

"Sounds like a plan"

….

…

…..

After bit of convincing Cass let them go on their "welcoming" mission and thanked Evangeline for the heads up on the weather. Ever since the tremors from the anglerfish started getting worse the power had been on the fritz and the internet was a little spotty at best but they did what they could to keep it all going. Even with half the campus deserted or in hiding as the turf war raged on around them students still found time for classes and home work though the library was on lockdown they managed to turn in their papers on time.

Life at Silas moved on as well as could be expected and that included theirs.

They managed to walk around Campus for a few hours' just walking, talking, holding hands enjoying the others presence. It was nice to see each other between shifts they hadn't had a moment to themselves since the first stink bomb was thrown. They were both tired but willing to put everything they had into the good fight though they both knew Evangeline was holding back for the human's sake. Yes she could easily take out the entire Alchemy club but that wasn't her, she wasn't an enforcer or a fighter but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Danny pulled her coat a little tighter adjusting the zipper again making sure it was as high as it would go. The storm was almost upon them but it sent a warning frost before the rain would hit and it was beginning to show. Evie felt bad for Danny it was hard for humans to withstand the same conditions as her but Danny persisted that she was fine and if things got too cold then she would give Danny back her sweatshirt to wear underneath her raincoat.

"Do you want to raid the café? They might still have a few coffee pots still going" Evie offered.

"No I'm good, just not used to being out so late"

"Well if you get tired don't hesitate to tell me I would gladly carry you back"

"Uh sorry babe but I don't know how I feel about my tiny girlfriend carrying me through the lodge" Danny blushed bright red it had only happed once and some of the girls thought it was cute but others didn't and wouldn't let Danny live it down.

"Oh please it's not my fault all hunters are of such large stature, I mean I could take any of them single handedly but the moment I carry my girlfriend home from a ZETA party they seem to forget"

"Don't worry babe they know your all fangs and claws but they also know you won't hurt them out of you being you and because you respect Cass"

"Cass may be a part of the reason but it's more because I know they're your sisters and although annoying and downright evil at times they think of you as a sister and I value that above certain things"

"Annoyance?" asked Danny not quite buying this "neutral" stance her girlfriend seemed to take.

"Most the time yes but I was the one who dyed all of Kira's clothes hot pink" Evie admitted "but you can't tell her because she still thinks it was Marcy's dress that messed them up"

"Seriously? Marcy was in hiding for weeks I thought we were gonna have to put her in some kind of witness protection till she offered to buy her new clothes"

"Hey no one and I mean no one tries to calls my mate a gutless simpleton and gets away with it" Evangeline glared at the ground her wolf snorted in the back of her mind remembering the shouting match all too clearly.

"That's a nice sugarcoated summary but we both know that's not what she said"

Evie clenched her swallowing the growl that tried to break free. Clearing her throat she licked her lips trying to compose herself.

"I won't repeat such crude and unflattering words when talking to or about you Danny, besides we both know I could have done worse than a simple prank"

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world" Danny sighed kissing her "hero"'s forehead.

"I think it's the other way around mon cœur"

"Eh we'll call it a draw"

Evie smiled loving this playfulness, she loved it when Danny shared this banter with her. She had met thousands of people through her immortal life but few could make her this comfortable, this open and she love Danny more for her patience every day.

"Alright lets head for the library it might be closed but the overhang will protect us from the cold"

"Ok Danny but we can't stay out long its going to start raining soon and I-" Evie paused she heard something, something close by.

"Babe?"

"We have company"

Danny reached for her bow but Evangeline stopped her listening carefully a smile spread across her face.

"It's Perry"

"There back!"

Taking Danny's hand the blonde lead the way through the battle ravaged quad to the eastern end of the school. It didn't take long for her to spot them. The gang was outside the student union their bags were sufficient chairs seeing as the union had been closed due to the Turf War. Surprisingly the building was in good shape except for a few burn marks and the empty beer cans that littered the grass.

"Guys!"

The trio stood ready to run when they saw who it was.

"DANNY! EVANGELINE!"

Danny laughed when Perry and Lafontaine lifted her girlfriend off the ground they hugged her so hard. Laura threw her arms around Danny relived to finally see a familiar face in this ghost town. Pulling away from the gingers Evie pulled her sister's mate into a hug careful not to squish the girl.

"It's great to have you back"

"It's good to be back but something doesn't seem right, where is everyone?" asked Laura more than a little worried about the lack of students at this time of night, there was usually at least three parties going on so why was Silas the set for the next block buster horror movie?

"Yeah and what's with the sword?" Lafontaine eyed the weapon suspiciously it had been digging into their side the entire hug.

"Oh this? well uh" Evangeline smiled nervously "it's more for protection purposes"

"Protection purposes?" Perry's voice grew in pitch and Evie knew the ginger wouldn't be happy with their new situation.

"Um why don't we wait till we get inside to explain" Danny interrupted having seen her girlfriends panicked face.

"We should probably get you guys back to the lodge"

"Oh Carm said she had a place in mind but she was gonna clear it out first" Laura explained

"Clear it out?" Evie frowned there were a lot of smaller groups that were squatting in different places but none of them were nearly as dangerous as the Alchemy club.

"Yeah"

"Which building?" it was getting late and that storm was almost upon them so Evie really wanted to get moving before they got drenched.

"The philosophy majors "

"The what?"

"That building" Laura point to nicest building in all of Silas, one that Evangeline was all too familiar with.

"They shouldn't be there"

"That's what Carm said, that's why she wanted to get rid of them but I told her no violence so let's hope she doesn't do anything too drastic" Laura glanced worriedly at the building hoping that Carmilla didn't make any of them wet their pants. She would probably do it just for kicks.

"Look Danny why don't wait here with the gang and I'll go make sure Sister's behaving herself"

"Are you sure?" Danny could tell something was off from the rigidness of her girlfriend's stance.

"Yes just try to keep these three out of trouble"

"No promises"

Pecking Danny on the cheek she flitted toward the accursed place. She knew this building all too well, she should after living in it off and on for the last hundred years.

Checking the door she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked Mother never used the thing because her presence alone would keep humans at bay, her demise left her lair open to the humans after only a couple of days. Stepping inside she listened for any signs of Danger only to hear the pounding hearts of the few humans there and the harsh smell of fear as it filled her nose. Pin pointing the source Evie flitted to the upstairs sitting room where the humans were gathered and lightly kicked the door open.

All the humans jumped at the sudden entrance panicked eyes shot back and forth between her and Carmilla. The elder vampire was hold one of the humans up by the back of his jacket with a very dissatisfied look on her face.

"Good to know you can still make an entrance Sister"

"Oh don't mind me Evie, I'm just setting these little hipsters straight about a few things"

"Aren't you a philosophy major Sister?" Evie kept her voice light and mirthful knowing it would set the elder vamp at ease.

"Yes but I've had centuries to contemplate the deeper meanings of the great works, these scarf wearing pansies are practically infants in the field" Carmilla couldn't help smirking as the "hipster" in her grasp swallowed harshly, she swore he was two words from pissing himself but she didn't want to ruin Maman's fine Italian rugs.

"But your mate did ask you to behave with the humans so I suggest you put that one down and let him and all his little friends clear out their club house and move on to other places of residence"

"Ugh why do you have to be so sensible?" Carmilla groaned setting the boy down only for him to fall as his knees gave out under him. He hit the floor and scrambled backwards falling over himself a few times before his fellow Scholars helped him up.

"Because one of us has to be and you're the trouble maker of our little family" Evie smiled brightly knowing full well that the poor humans would be gone in the next twenty seconds then she could give her sister a real welcome home.

"So true" Turning her attention back to the humans Carmilla took a deep breath flashing her fangs in a smirk.

"Now you baby Plato's have ten seconds to clear out because I am _starving_ and you all look quite... scrumptious"

That was all it took for the fifteen Philosophy majors to grab their back packs and sleeping bags. They were all running so fast it was a miracle none of them broke their neck falling down the stairs.

Once the sound of racing hearts and stumbling feet were gone Carmilla turned around looking at her baby sister for the first time in weeks. It had been a trying few weeks with angry villagers and unstable mountain look outs but they had made it back and now she was with her sister once more and by the looks of it her baby sister had changed quite a bit in her absence. Evangeline stood a little straighter with her hair out of her face though the right side was still loose the rest was held back with a few braids woven through her hair. The blonde was still drowning in Danny's sweatshirt but she had the sleeves rolled up and a sword strapped to her left hip matched with her vampiric speed and strength the vamp was quite a threat. Overall Evangeline looked healthier, she was pretty pale for a vampire before but she looked healthier even if she still had bruises under her eyes they weren't nearly as bad as before.

Smiling softly Carmilla opened her arms and Evie almost knocked her over she flitted so fast. Laughing Carmilla spun them around burying her face in blonde waves letting the scent of vanilla and yellowed paper fill her nose taking comfort in the familiarity of it.

Setting Evangeline down Carmilla stood back with a proud smirk gracing her lips.

"Look at you, my baby sisters a big bad warrior princess" Carmilla's smirk dropped at the sudden realization "Wait a minute people only become warrior badasses after they visit some mysterious Master fighter of the dark arts or you guys had s-"

"SISTER!" Evangeline had never blushed so hard in her life.

"OH GOD where's the amazon I have to kill her for turning my sister into a war goddess"

"Danny and I haven't had a chance to expand our more.. intimate relationship, not that we're even close to reaching that point, but there's a turf war going on if you hadn't noticed" Evies blush only grew with each passing second just the thought of intimacy made her want to duck her head.

"Oh I noticed when I saw the summer psychos doing patrols and I caught your scent surrounding a fifty foot radius of the school you want to explain that one?"

Evie rolled her eyes "I had to take precaution's sister I can't do that with everything trying to attack the school so I thought if I made a border outside the school-"

"It would stop the traffic flow?"

"Or at least slow it down" Evie shrugged it was the best she could do on such short notice but it did help keep the more "dangerous" supernaturals away from Silas.

"Good thinking Sis now let's get the humans out of the clod before the rain starts"

"That's probably a good idea"

"By the way how did everything go to hell?" Asked Carmilla throwing an arm around Evie's shoulder.

"Yeeaah…why don't we wait till everyone's inside before telling that story"

"It's great to be back" laughed Carmilla smirking at the blonde's annoyance.

It was gonna be one heck of a story.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 2 nothing like a warm welcome of terrified humans, angry nerds, and embarrassing your baby sister. I love writing Carm/Evie pieces because its easy and light compared to the fun that's on its way. A lot has happened since the Dean's death and when the gang left I wanted to show more of the silas side of things instead of Laura's videos as always. Things have obviously changed and Evie's a little more confidant in herself but not everything is as it seems.**

 **anyway don't forget to leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok chap3 this ones a short one but still getting into the story so the gangs moving in to a new place that we all know happens to belong to a certain Dean but eh they don't need to know that right?**

 **anyway you want a disclaimer go back to chapter one.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

After brining the humans inside Camilla immediately claimed the downstairs apartment knowing full well who used to live there. Evie didn't know if her sister told the humans just whose house they were moving into but she would let them figure it out. Come one there was a large stature of Hastur in the forayer if that wasn't a dead giveaway then maybe she would tell them later.

"Ok well since Sister has pulled rank and taken Laura with her, why don't I help you two get situated?" Evangeline knew there was no way the gingers would be leaving Laura's side and the house had more than enough room.

"Uh sure" Perry was weirded out by this place but if Lafontaine was staying then so was she.

"I can call Cass and go get the stuff from your old dorms we moved it to the Lodge's storage unit for safe keeping" offered Danny

"Wait why would our stuff need to be moved?" Perry didn't like her things being moved because A) they were hers and B) there was no telling how they packed it they could have broken something or worse thrown it all in without putting the turtle necks in one pile and the short sleeves in another. Her blood pressure just sky rocketed.

"A lot of student house was damaged in the turf war and as a precaution Danny and I moved all your things so that when you came back you wouldn't have to worry about buying new things" Evie explained hoping to calm the ginger.

"Oh well that was very considerate of you"

"Of course Perry you our friends and even if you weren't there we would still look out for you and by extension your things" Evie squeezed her hand before turning to Danny.

"And don't bother with Cass right now Danny, the storms too bad for anyone to be out there so we should wait till tomorrow before we do anything"

"Alright and what do I do till then?" an idle huntress was never a good one they all knew that from experience.

"Well I know that everyone's gonna want to warm up and if you go past that painting of Prometheus and to your right, you'll find a very nice kitchen with a ridiculous amount of Tea and Chocolate"

"Sounds like a plan" Danny kissed her temple and wandered down the hall way following her instructions.

Evie stood there smiling to herself as she absently traced the spot Danny had kissed.

"Ok you guys are cavity sweet" Lafontaine couldn't hold back any more seriously their jaw ached just watching them and the blush Evangeline was sporting made it even better.

"Well what about you two?" Evie wasn't going down alone she would take them down with her if she had to.

"Uh…" they were both blushing but Laf took Perry's hand when the girl looked away. They hadn't really talked about their relationship. They sort of fell into one and although they hadn't gone any farther than hand holding they both knew they had to talk before they went any farther.

"Ok I'll leave that for you two to discuss but no teasing me unless you're willing to get some of your own" Evie stuck her tongue out and waved them over to the stair case.

"In the meantime let's get you two a room that isn't right next door to my Sister's, I know privacy will be a definite must in this house and you won't be getting any or avoiding theirs unless you're on the second floor"

"Thanks I would gladly avoid the awkward intrusions as much as the next person" Laf shuttered remembering far too many moments they'd walked in on and not all of them were PG.

"How can the school afford to get all these priceless paintings on loan?" Asked Perry desperately trying to get away from Carmilla and Laura's love life.

"Yeah did the Dean seriously need to horde the world's finest art?"

"Well Maman was always eccentric and had this constant desire to…collect what others wanted or had for herself" Evie shrugged she didn't know how they would react to living in her sire's home but it seemed only Lafontaine was listening because Perry was too busy marveling over the sculptures that lined the hallway.

"Anyway I think you two would like this room best, it was the guest bedroom for many years and I'm sure you won't think it as gaudy as the others"

Evie lead them down one more hallway making sure Lafontaine was paying attention, she didn't want anyone getting lost, before stopping outside the room.

"Here we are" opening the door she flicked on the lights letting them take it all in.

The pair was greeted with finely polished hard wood floors, plush French provincial arm chairs with matching coffee table, a large wardrobe, and a hand painted screen separated the bedroom from the sitting area. The walls had a simple floral wall paper that was stylish but not as annoying as most and it was lined with a nice black trim contrasting the soft pinks and whites of the room.

The gingers were speechless everything in the room looked so expensive, so well-kept Perry was afraid to touch anything. Lafontaine was unable to help themselves they had to touch and feel everything to see if it was real because even if the Dean was an ancient vampire they doubted she had magical upholstery powers.

"So what'd you think? Is it too cheap? We have other rooms that are more-"

"NO!" they shouted.

Evangeline jumped at their outburst.

"O..k"

"This room is perfect really I feel like it's a bit much but we will just be extra careful so we don't mess anything up wont we Lafontaine?" Perry assured her smiling tightly.

"Uh yeah "The scientist was too busy going through all the drawers and tapping the walls checking for any secret doors this place was bound to have a few.

"Alright well if you need anything just ask"

"We will"

"I'll bring you some tea when it's done so make yourselves comfortable"

"Will do"

Rolling her eyes Evangeline headed down stairs to check on Danny. Making tea might be simple but she didn't know what else her sire might have hidden there and the meat locker might still have a uh "resident". Shuddering Evangeline skipped human speed and flitted to the kitchen. The Dean might not have been big on eating since she was an ancient but when she did she wanted the best, prepared on the best kitchen wear available so most the appliances were German or swedish depending on the brand but so were the dials. Danny was accomplished in many things but languages wasn't one of them and she wanted to make sure her mate didn't burn the house down with them still inside it.

"Danny?" stepping inside she grew worried for her mate was nowhere to be found.

"Over here babe" The door to the pantry was open sending a wave of relief through her chest.

"Are you lost?"

"No I just couldn't decide which tea to use" Danny stood in the large pantry with two different boxes of tea bags in her hands.

"Well if you want something to relax with I would suggest chamomile or if you're feeling a little cold I would suggest Coco with cream and cinnamon since there's fresh cinnamon sticks in the cupboard" Evie smiled when Danny's head shot up. Laura wasn't the only hot chocolate lover in their little gang but Danny had a love of cinnamon that's why she made sure to keep the pantry of the Lodge well stocked with it.

"Yes please"

"Come on then"

Danny sat on the island watching her girlfriend effortlessly navigate the kitchen. She knew that the vampires had been around Silas for quite some time and probably knew the lay out of every building there but something about this place gave her weird vibes. As if sensing her thought lightning struck flashing through the windows above the sink.

"Whoa"

"Yes it's a little too close for comfort but the house is well protected as are most the buildings of Silas so being struck by lightning isn't a problem" Evangeline assured her as she put the kettle on.

Stepping away from the stove she stood between Danny's legs resting an elbow on the ginger's knee she looked up at her huntress sighing wistfully.

"It's good to have everyone back, things are almost normal again"

"Yeah because our lives were totally normal before"

"Well I didn't say that but having sister around certainly helps my moral" Evie sighed running her fingers up Danny's arm letting her mind wander.

"As big of a pain as she is I'm glad she's back too"

"Really?"

"Yes" Danny cupped her cheek leaning down to peck her nose. "Because one more vampire means more time I get to spend with you and it would be nice to have some place to crash that isn't the lodge"

"Things are getting a little tense there"

"Definitely" Danny pulled away and leaned back on her hands the tension at the Lodge was palpable she wouldn't doubt it all coming to a head soon unless Cass did something.

SLAM!

"Jeez what was that?" Danny swore her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. That wasn't lightning that's for damn sure.

"Someone left the house I assume they know what they're doing leaving in the middle of a storm but with these ones you never know" Evie shrugged leaving her place by Danny to take out the mugs and cinnamon sticks for the coco.

"I guess your right but no one's out there, like you said everyone's at a standstill till the storm clears up"

"Exactly so we should be able to have a quiet night here in one of the guest rooms, I know one that has a huge fire place and we could grab some extra blankets because even with rugs the rooms can be freezing"

"I'm liking this place more and more already" Danny smiled as Evie's laughter filled the kitchen.

They'd had a tough couple of weeks, the transition was stressful, and don't even get her started on the turf war. The separation had been a dangerous time for everyone but now things were at a pause they could get their bearings and move forward.

The whistle of the kettle brought her out of her thoughts. Evangeline grabbed the handle and carefully poured the boiling water into six mugs using the tea bags to stir and seep at the same time. The coco she made sure to put a cinnamon stick in but she handed Danny the whipped cream.

"I'll let you do that since someone things I'm stingy in portion size"

"Hey it's not my fault I like a little hot chocolate with my whipped cream" Danny shrugged shaking the can she wanted to spray some in her mouth first but the last few times she tried the can would "mysteriously" disappear from her hand before she could get there.

"Of course you do"

"Hey with how big a sweet tooth your sister has I'm amazed she still has all her fangs"

Evie laughed trying to come up with a retort she took a breath to compose herself when it flooded her senses.

Blood.

Rich, lukewarm blood.

Clenching her hand she turned around the scent was close by, too close for comfort.

"Babe?"

Ignoring the hunter Evangeline walked past her to the door pushing it open she found Perry drenched from the rain and covered in blood.

"Evie?"

Danny's voice was muffled, distant she didn't couldn't quite place it she was too focused on Perry and the blood.

"Perry?"

The ginger was trembling from the rain and blood her head turned to them but her eyes were wide, glazed with shock and fear.

"What's-PERRY!" Laura almost threw open her door taking in the stunned ginger.

"So-so much b-blood" Perry muttered looking down at her tainted hands.

Laura carefully guided the ginger into her and Carmilla's apartment doing her best not to smear the blood. Evie and Danny followed at a more subdued pace Danny out of confusion but Evie out of control she didn't know what was going on with herself because she never got this was around blood anymore and she certainly didn't want to attack Perry. Staying close to Danny she nervously looked around the apartment seeing it hadn't changed much since the last time she'd been there when Mother was alive.

Looking up from her book while lounging on the chase Carmilla sighed

"So much for a quite night"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok so that was chapter 3 things happened and the gang is realizing how much things have changed and they have to settle in before they think of what to do in all of it. it was a shorter chapter but expect a few short ones between every now and then because the last one was about 6 thousand and this one was 2,500 or pretty close. Anyway I hope you liked it and expect more in the next one.**

 **don't forget to leave a comment or pm me if you have questions**

 **...**

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok here's chapter 4 things are moving along but things are also changing. thanks for the reviews last few chapters I like feed back when I can get it :)**

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER GETS A LIITLE VIOLENT/ BLOODY SO BE WARNED!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Once they finally got Perry to sit down Laura grabbed a spare towel from the hall closet and wrapped it around Perry's arms hoping to distract the ginger from the blood.

"See it's not dripping on the stupid floor anymore its fine" Lafontaine assured her. They hated seeing Perry like this, sure she over reacted sometimes but there were more important things to worry about than the hard wood like her health for one!

"B-but the towel its so soft and-"

"Perry there are a million like it I doubt one will be missed" drawled Carmilla she was curious to know what happed and they would be getting anything as long as Ginger #1 was in shock.

"Just tell us what happened? Who hurt you?" Laura needed to know where the blood was coming from because she was seriously scaired out of her mind right now.

"N-no one hurt me, I-i was just going t-o see if the st-student newspaper could fill us in or get help I-i don't know" Perry shook her head pulling her wrapped up hands closer, clutching them to her chest. Lafontaine sat behind her silently offering some much needed comfort and Perry took it for all they had because she would need every ounce of strength to get her story out.

"I finally got out of the rain and went to put my coat up on one of the hooks when I realized the lights were out, thinking it was because of the storm I went to check on the staff in case someone got hurt but when I called out no one answered all I heard was this…dripping noise like someone left the faucet on" Perry trailed off as the sound of dripping blood rang in her ears Lafontaine squeezed her shoulder trying to bring her out of it. It took a moment but Perry seemed to remember where she was.

"I um... I went to see if they were ok or needed help but I tripped over one of the chairs and I threw my hands out to catch myself but I slipped and when I managed to get up again after an embarrassing amount of attempts I looked at my hands wondering what I had slipped in when the lights flickered and I-i, all I saw was red"

"What about the newspaper? Was anybody there?" Asked Laura horrified that Perry went through such a thing alone.

"I managed to find the light switch but god I wish I hadn't" Perry shook her head looking a little green.

"So I assume they were all dead?" Carmilla was blunt as always but what was the point of post-poning the inevitable end of Perry's story?

"Carm!"

"What? nothing would have that much blood unless it was a massacre and that is undoubtedly what happened" The vampire shrugged. It was a bit insensitive but they had more than dead bodies to deal with because if there was a blood bathe something had to of caused it.

"That can't be right" Muttered Danny and Evie was pretty sure she knew why. The Hunters did patrols and they would have picked up on something like this but because of the storm they didn't patrol so no one would be able to help here.

"What's not right Ginger snap?"

"Usually some of the girls would be patrolling in that area around this time of night but because of the storm all patrols were put on hold so either whoever did this knew the storm was going to happen and used it to their advantage or the just didn't care" Danny explained earning a squeeze from Evie.

"So someone planned this?" Lafontaine didn't like where this was going.

"It's entirely possible but not our problem" Carmilla wanted to stay as far away from this as possible and drag Laura with her because her girlfriend would no doubt jump in to save the day.

"Carm.."

"No we weren't here so it's not our problem"

"What if we called the cops?" Laura offered completely ignoring her girlfriend.

"It wouldn't work because Silas technically doesn't exist so no law enforcement offices would know how to find it much less save it" Lafontaine was doubtful in thinking ANY form of normal laws actually worked at Silas considering it was mostly supernatural.

"Exactly so why bother if its not our problem?" Carmilla tried again hoping Laura would finally give up in favor of their safety.

"We did this, we killed the Dean and then we ran away, this is our fault so that makes it our problem!" snapped Perry the faces of those dead interns flashing before her eyes she had to look away, taking a moment to compose herself. "We started this and we should do something to help fix it"

"What about you guys?" asked Lafontaine needed to do something to help ease Perry's mind.

"What about us?" Carmilla didn't see how she or Evie had anything to do with this.

"Your vampires, why not use those heightened senses of yours and go see if you can catch a scent?"

Evie and Carmilla shared a look.

"It wouldn't do much good, there's too much blood to distinguish any specific scents" Carmilla shrugged, it was true being vampires even after centuries of control their instincts were geared more towards the delicious blood than the possible murderers.

"And its storming out there so any scents left behind inside or around the building would be washed away" Evie added her heart dropped at Perry's tear stained cheeks, she really wanted to help but there wasn't much they could do but lay those kids to rest.

"Ok well why don't you take Perry upstairs and help her get cleaned up" Danny couldn't stand to see Perry covered in blood any longer they could all see it was driving the poor girl crazy.

Lafontaine nodded wrapping an arm around Perry's trembling shoulders. "Come on Per let's get you upstairs"

Perry nodded hesitantly letting her fellow ginger lead her out of the room and upstairs. Those left behind were given a moment to fully absorb the news before Carmilla sighed she could practically feel Laura's emotions storming within the human and it was only a matter of time before she-

"So what's the plan?" asked Laura practically raring to go.

"Um what?" Carmilla thought this conversation was over or had she missed something?

"Perry's right we did this so we should help fix it"

"No we don't, we did our part in stopping the soul sucking demigod and in killing our mother there's nothing left to do but evacuate the school" Carmilla offered an apologetic smile when Evangeline flinched she understood, it's not every day you behead your sire with your bare hands.

"Well we have to do something!" Laura persisted.

"No Laura we don't"

"Yes we do, I started this mess when I started my investigation and they were the ones who paid for it when we ran away" Laura shook her head they wouldn't be running away, not this time.

"We caused this and now we have to help fix it"

"There isn't much you can do Cupcake it's a power vacuum, you can either run for cover or get lost in the suction" Carmilla really didn't want Laura to do this because if she did then there was no way she could fight it, she would stay to keep her human safe from all the trouble she would no doubt cause.

"But we have to do something for those newspaper kids! No one else has been hurt-"

"Eh well that's not exactly true" Danny cut in.

"Fine no one else has DIED except the Dean and all her evil demigod worshiping vampire minions and we all agreed they deserved it but these were people who were trying to find the truth even if everyone else didn't care, they did and it wouldn't be right if we just sat by and did nothing" Laura held strong, her heart was set on making up for the mess they'd made and the only way to do that was take up where the newspaper kids left off.

Carmilla groaned earning a sympathetic side hug from Evie.

"You're killing me Hollis"

"It's not quite true when you're already dead" Laura said smiling brightly.

"Evie are you sure you can't give me a little flesh wound with that sword of yours? 'cause newspaper duty sounds like hell" Carmilla begged resting her full weight on her sister slouching dramatically.

"Sorry sister but you would probably heal within a few minutes even if you're low on blood" Evangeline sighed wistfully.

"Darn"

"It won't be that bad Carm, I'll keep the whole set up in this one corner where I do my videos and just get a sheet or something to close it off from the rest of the apartment and we can.." Once Laura got the go ahead she couldn't be stopped as the "record-corner" she had so cleverly named was transformed into a makeshift news station. Carmilla was just happy those damn puppets didn't make a reappearance because she would not have those satanic things in her house.

 **…..**

 **…...**

 **…...**

While Laura took up the Silas Newspapers mantel a meeting was called between the three factions: Society, ZETA'S, and Alchemy. The three groups called a cease-fire so the members of the student newspaper were laid to rest. It was a tragic event and everyone attended to pay their respects to their fallen students. Sadly the peace didn't last and as the faction wars came to stand still the supernatural happenings of Silas only increased in number and danger.

Which brought then to now.

"ALL STUDENTS GET IN A BUILDING!" ordered Cass letting another arrow fly just missing its target as the Harpy swerved left instead of right.

"GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!"

The chaos was bad enough with back to back disasters but the scrambling students and screaming faculty didn't exactly help. The hallucinogenic fog was easy enough to solve with the over stock of gas masks the school's Athletic department just happened to have in storage but the rain of spiders caused a bit more trouble seeing as more than half the schools population were Arachnophobs. Then came the Gamma radiated Geckos which were actually a secret weapon of the alchemy club's armory but with the cease-fire they volunteered to contain them leaving the best for last to the Summer Society and the ZETA'S: Harpies.

The winged nuances were picking up anything not bolted down and dropping it on buildings, students, anything in sight. What the bird brains didn't count on was a vampire being in the field.

"HEADS DOWN!"

Everyone was stuck between scrambling for cover and launching arrows at the damn birds.

Evie was doing her best to keep the larger groups of students safe by flanking them and showing the best places to hide because let's be honest holding a binder over your head wasn't the ideal place of safety.

"These Birds are kicking are asses!" Called Maddison dodging out a dive bombing Haryps grasp.

"Keep them distracted from the students!"

"Got it!"

Things weren't going so well for them now that more and more students were leaving class but they didn't control schedules so there was little they could do. The harpies had arrived in flocks of three but there were dozens and the flesh ripping talons and razor sharp nails didn't exactly help anyone.

"Make a run for the physics building!" Evie saw an opening and she took it leading the students to safety.

"Watch your left side!"

Drawing her sword Evie spun around swiping just as a harpy swooped down only to meet her blade.

SCREEAAACH!

The harpy spun out crashing into the side of the mathematics building with a loud CRASH!

"Keep going!"

Once the students were inside she flitted back to some of the larger groups of students. The groups were thinning out but people were scrabbling in the panic some ran for the forest, some ran for the buildings, and some didn't move at all too afraid to do anything but stare as the Harpies descended upon them.

Shouldering a harpy Evie dashed through the crowds keeping the avian's away as best she could but there were at least two harpies per attack and as fast as she was she couldn't protect both sides while dodging talons and arrows.

"Hey scardy-cat get moving!"

At the sound of Mel's voice Evie paused. The huntress wasn't the best at crowd control and tended to leave stragglers behind in favor of those still running for their lives. A trembling bespectacled girl stood by the entrance of the biology building reeking of so much fear Evie could smell it from where she was across the quad.

"Mel just drag her along!" Yelled Doria letting loose a couple of arrows to cover her sisters as they led the students to safety.

"I already have my hands full you get her!" Snarled Mel cracking a Harpy in the face with her bow as it tried to carry off one of the students.

"LOOK OUT!" Cass's voice rang out as the Harpies dived in unison there were at least thirty in this wave and one was heading straight for the girl.

Ignoring the rest of their bickering Evie flitted across the quad. She couldn't carry the girl out of the way scooping her up while flitting would be like getting blind-sided by a semi and would probably break a few ribs. The options weren't looking all that good and the best she could do was probably jump on the harpy but the built up momentum would make them crash into the human killing her on impact and that wasn't an option.

The Girl screamed as the harpy closed in giving her Evie no other options. Sliding in between them at the last second Evie pushed the human as lightly as she could to the wall and turned away. Not two seconds later her back got the bulk of the attack as razor sharp talons tore through Danny's sweatshirt and into her back. Her flesh burned as blood poured from the deep gashes.

Hissing Evie tried to keep her head but things just never seemed to go her way. This whole thing was a disaster the marking of this territory was supposed to keep other supernaturals away and yet these Harpies had the nerve to come here and attack her friends and… and...This wasn't her she didn't own anything why was she so possessive!

Taking deep breathes through her nose she tried to focus on her back so it would heal but looking at this human girl before her the fear in her eyes, truly unadulterated fear drove her MAD. This was HER campus and they were in HER territory, scaring HER humans and SHE WOULD NOT STAND FOR IT!

"That's IT!"

Growling she ripped her hands from the wall taking chunks of concrete and dusk with her as flitted across the quad. Drawing her sword she leapt into the air as another wave dived from the heavens slamming into one of the haggard beasts head on. Slicing through the left wing Evie twisted, mid-air kicking off the back of the now crippled harpy and launching into the air already anticipating the next ones moves. The beast didn't stand a chance flying right into her, spiraling out of control it screeched trying to regain altitude but Evangeline was faster ramming her sword into its chest.

With a pained screech they were plummeting to the ground but Evangeline wasn't done yet, far from it. Ripping her sword out of the beast's chest she leapt away as it crashed to the ground, rolling out of the fall she charged another one that was attempting to carry of a student. Growling she tackled the bird right out of the air making it drop the guy and using her momentum to get her footing and slam it into a bench sending wood and splinters everywhere.

The Harpy didn't even twitch before she ran it through with her sword.

A harsh screech filled her ears as a flock leader rallied her sisters obviously insulted by this insolent blood drinker. Vampires generally didn't bother getting mixed up in other supernaturals affairs because they usually didn't care but they had over stepped their bounds in entering an ancients territory and now it was HER territory.

"SCRREECH!"

With the final order the Harpies nose-dived ready to reign hell on them but they didn't have a clue what they were up against now.

Roaring Evangeline shifted letting the wolf have its fill of these birds happily snapping powerful jaws on wings and shoulders of any harpy foolish enough to come near her. The Harpy's were out powered but they were able to tear at her fur and claw at her back now that she was a bigger target. It hurt like hell having hunks of fur ripped and torn from her back but she made them pay for every mark they gave her with her claws and fangs.

In this swarm she saw the head wench flare her wings finally deciding to take part in their fight. Evangeline was tired of these annoying birds packing at her and the wolf was defiantly done with their incessant clawing something needed to be done and she would gladly finish this.

As the Harpy dove weaving through her sisters with great speed Evangeline shifted back ignoring the harsh swipes and shouldering from the sides. Her sole focus was on this harpy and she would have the wench right about NOW!

Grabbing the winged wench by the throat she pulled them down unleashing her animalistic fury in a ferocious roar. The Harpy screeched in fear and panic but Evangeline wasn't letting go until her point was made. Her fangs extended and her fingers stung as her nails grew almost into claws she got right in the harpy's face and roared at the top of her lungs letting this thing know just how foolish it had been to step into HER territory, attack HER mate's sisters, and HER Brother's brethren…foolish indeed.

It finally set in for the Harpy just how badly it and its sisters had screwed up and Evangeline could see it in the creature's eyes. Black orbs shined with dread as they realized they would probably join their sisters and be another corpse lost in the wreckage. Looking this pitiful beast in the eyes she roared, the loudest, most guttural sound escaped her lips and everyone stopped fighting. The harpies stopped screeching and clawing, the humans lowered their bows and tridents, everything seemed to stop.

Leathery wings with feathers barely clinging to the skin hung limply at its sides as it waited for the final blow. Raising her sword Evangeline poised to strike. Her wolf howled for her to let this creature's blood stain the ground like the others but this wasn't her, this savage creature wasn't her. She might have accepted her vampirism for what it was, her true nature, but that didn't mean she had to be like her sire, killing every chance she got Evie wasn't that way and she wasn't about to start now.

Hefting the avian up, she tossed her sword aside, the resounding clang! Made everyone flinch.

The harpy looked up staring at her with wide black eyes obviously confused as to why the blade wasn't buried in its chest. Using this moment's confusion to her advantage Evie leaned in making the avian grow tense.

"Get out"

The creature's eyes grew wider if possible.

"Tell any others that if they come here they will meet the same fate as your flock"

She could feel the creature swallow beneath her fingers and she could feel something, something…strange twisting inside her something she didn't quite like…pride that's what it was, pride swelled in her chest and she never felt sicker in her life.

"Now. Get. Out"

Shoving the Harpy away Evie watched it scramble away flapping its tattered wings before taking off. It didn't even look back wisely choosing to keep to course and fly as quickly as its wings could carry it.

And just like that time started again.

The other harpies rushed to follow their leader away from the humans and the insane vampire, away from this horrible place.

Taking a deep breath Evie felt light headed she had never done something like that in her life. Yes she defended herself against other predators and her siblings on occasion but never had she out right killed even if it was in defense of a large group of humans like this, this entire fight was something else and she didn't know how she felt about that.

From the side of the Mathematics building Danny wiped the sweat from her forehead ignoring the blood and dirt coating her skin. That entire fight was unbelieve able. She had been there when they fought the Dean and Evie didn't fight half as fierce as she had just now. Her girlfriend was a lot of things be she needed to remember she was also a creature of the supernatural world and sometimes that meant they could do terrifying things like tear into a bunch of raving harpies.

But this was also her girlfriend and Evie wasn't this savage even when the separation got to her so something was up and before things calmed down they might need to have another talk or something because her girlfriend was different. For now though she would help with calming her down and ask questions later. Putting her bow around her shoulder Danny left the cover of her spot and jogged to the blonde watching how she swayed on her feet.

"Evie?"

Looking down at her trembling hands Evie couldn't help the labored breaths she was so lost right now and they were the only thing keeping her calm.

"Babe?"

Danny's voice sent her back to reality and each of her limbs felt like they weighed a ton. Falling to her knees Evie heaved a sigh when did she get this tired? Didn't she just feed?

"Babe?" Danny knelt beside her, cautiously resting a hand on the trembling blondes shoulder.

"Danny.."

"I'm right here"

"I feel so tired…somethings not right…"

"Come on babe let's get you back to the lodge"

Evie shook her head slowly trying to keep the dizziness to a minimum.

"No...not today Danny"

Getting her meaning Danny wrapped her arm around the smaller girls shoulder pulling her into her side.

"Why don't I take you to your sister's place? We wanted to check out a room there anyway right?"

"That..that sounds good"

"Alright come on Babe"

"But what about Cass? The others?"

"They'll be fine but you need a breather"

"Ok" Evie's voice was so small Danny almost thought she had an emotional vampire on her hands again but with the way her eyes were drooping it was clear she was dead on her feet no pun intended.

Shifting the sleepy vampire on to her back Danny adjusted her hold till Evie wrapped her arms around her neck. First things first she picked up the blonde's sword it was bloody and had a few feathers sticking to it but it was fine otherwise.

The others were starting to move again helping their wounded and trying to get past the display of savage, animalistic, violence their usually shy resident vampire had displayed. Cass was the first to approach knowing full well what the Blonde was truly capable of.

"Danny?"

"She pushed herself too far Cass, something happened and now she needs sleep"

"Alright we'll take care of the clean-up but talk to Karnstein because this might not be the last time she goes full vamp"

"I know" Danny sighed shifting her weight. She didn't like being the one to bring all this up but they were in the dark about a lot of vampire stuff Evangeline didn't even know about and Carmilla was their only source on vampire information when she wasn't being an ass.

"I'll see you in an hour"

"No you'll call but you're off for the rest of the day we take no risks and with the ceasefire all's quiet on the Alchemy front"

"Thanks Cass"

"No worries Danny just take care of your girl" Cass gave her a curt nod before turning to the others and giving out orders.

With her dismissal Danny headed for the gangs new house. It was weird to think they had that building all to themselves but with two vampires frequently in and out of there, though Carmilla rarely left, it kept people away and offered them some much needed privacy. The lodge was great and all but now that the turf war was pushed aside it brought back some very touchy subjects and one of those subjects included her girlfriend. Hopefully now that Carmilla was back she could explain some of the ins and outs of vampire behavior because as great as it was to have a kick ass girlfriend who could help you not only beat supernatural bad guys but also be impossibly cute, adoring, and goddess so strong in ways you never thought possible, it would help if you knew how a fully adjusted vampire acted in comparison to your unstable slightly confused one.

Walking up the steps she took a note from Evie's book and knocked loud enough for Laura to hear but if she had to she would use the doorbell to pry Lafontaine away from their laptop. Ever since the ginger learned J.P was on the fritz they'd made it their mission to save the A.I but two power outages and a small fire in the computer lab showed no success.

The door opened and a bed wrangled Carmilla stood on the other side. She opened her mouth ready to dish out at least five very sarcastic comments when she saw her baby sister snoozing on Danny's back.

"What happened?" Asked Carmilla ushering them inside.

"Well you know those harpies? Yeah they kind of pushed her too far and it got a little crazy for us"

"How crazy?" Carmilla didn't like the sound of this.

"Let's get her to bed first then we'll talk because I have some questions and Evie's not up to answering them"

"Follow me"

Carmilla led her upstairs passing a few rooms and down a hall way or two till they reached what Danny assumed was the left side of the house. The few windows not covered with thick curtains showed a great view of the Library and that was on the left side of campus right? She would check a map later right now she needed to get her girlfriend to bed.

Opening the door for them Carmilla walked in while Danny marveled at the room. It was a similar style to Laf and Perry's room with a French provincial couch but there were wall to wall book cases, in the back right hand corner was a large desk and an easel. The wall in front of the desk was covered with layer upon layer of drawings it looked like it was ready to cave in there were so many. This was Evie's room there was no way it wasn't hers. The drawings were a major hint but as Danny walked through the room getting a feel of it she saw the painting above the fire place and stopped.

It was Carmilla.

It must have been in the early 1900's or something because the style of dress was right out of Danny's history book but the detail in every brush stroke, goddess she could see the ruffles of the dress as "painting" Carmilla clenched her hand, probably to stay still, the loose hair tucked behind her right ear and the playfulness in her smile as she gave into her baby sisters wishes and stood for a portrait.

"Don't let Laura or Evie catch you looking at me like that Lawrence or we'll be in a world of hurt"

"Sorry it's just ..wow"

"Yeah Evie painted that around what? 1905 or 06? She was excelling so quickly at several forms of art at the time and she wanted to show me, Personally I hated posing for such trivial things but I couldn't say no, she was just so excited and the actual process" Carmilla shook her head "…I haven't seen her so at ease not since she met you"

Danny looked away from the painting surprised and honored at such an admission.

"I-i didn't realiz-"

"Don't let it go to your head Amazon, let's get her comfortable first then you said something about Harpies?"

"Yeah let's get her to bed first"

Carmilla drew back the covers while Danny laid the sleeping vampire to rest on the bed. Running her hand over the sheets Danny almost wanted to climb in too it was so soft it could have been a cloud wrapped in sheets for all she knew.

"Come on Lawrence let's give her some privacy"

Pulling up the covers Danny left her girlfriend she needed some answers and she wouldn't find them curled up next to Evangeline.

Leaving the blonde to sleep Carmilla headed for the kitchen she wasn't hungry but Danny looked exhausted and after battling the new happenings of Silas she felt the hunter deserved a little pick-me-up.

"You allergic to anything Lawrence?"

"No why?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill you through some allergic reaction but Laura's gonna be back soon and I know after almost three hours communications all forms of humanity seem to leave a person and she likes a little snack so I was going to make her one and you by extension" Carmilla loved her girlfriend but after long hours of that stupid communications class basic human speech disappeared until the starving girl was fed and Danny had been taking care of her baby sister so she was obligated to offer her the same just this once.

"Oh thanks"

"Now while I make food you tell me what the hell happed with those harpies?"

"Goddess where to start"

"Well I know from Laura's cheesy broadcast that they came around the middle of all hell breaking loose"

"That's true they were harder to get rid of than the spiders and those little buggers were just-gah I don't even want to think about that mess" Danny couldn't fight the shiver of disgust.

"Wait you're scared of spiders?" asked Carmilla as she pulled out the ingredients for Laura's favorite sandwich and two cans of Coke.

"No I'm one of the few who isn't but back to the harpies they were hard to get rid of because duh they fly and we were doing our best but they're just so damn fast"

"I getcha, do you want turkey or ham?"

"Uh turkey"

"So Harpies are fast and you guys can't aim what else is new?

"we can aim and we were doing ok but as always something went wrong, so when the damn things started dive bombing us we all ducked for cover but there's always a few who are trapped between fight or flight"

"I don't like where this is going" Carmilla paused in putting some lettuce in both sandwiches this whole distraction thing really wasn't distracting her.

"None of us did but some of the students were stuck so Evie being Evie had to help them"

"And that's where it went bad?"

"That's where it went horribly wrong" Danny rubbed her eyes trying to get those images out of her head but they were too fresh.

"What happened?"

"She took a hit from behind from a nasty set of talons and she just blew up"

"Blew up?" Carmilla frowned that didn't sound like Evie but then again everyone had a breaking point.

"Well maybe that's a nice way of putting it, I mean she just snapped and she was …different"

"Different?" cutting the crust off Laura's sandwich Carmilla paused this story was really making that sinking feeling in her gut get a lot worse.

"Yeah the way she looked, she was so serious and so pissed, she just went ape shit on them"

"Excuse me!?"

"She lost it, she just charged the closest one and tore into it going from one harpy to the next till they crash landed and one of the last ones tried to rip her off her pone of the students but she was too fast and ripped it right out of the sky" Danny was oblivious to tremor in Carmilla's hand too wrapped up in the memory of her girlfriend taking down each harpy so savagely even in midair.

"No one had a clue what happened but the moment that harpy had them all diving in she shifted and the wolf just bit and clawed them till this big one, bigger than the others, tried to get her but she snatched it right out of the sky and when it tried to get away she got right in its face and roared like…like nothing I have ever heard" Danny shook her head. "The second she did that everyone stopped fighting and the other Harpies…they looked terrified but the one in her hands I thought it might die of fear before she ran it through with her blade"

Licking her teeth Carmilla tried to come up with a reason for her sister to suddenly pull a 180 personality wise but she was coming up empty except maybe her instincts going on hyper drive but Danny wasn't in danger so what did that leave them with?

"But right when I thought there would be another Harpy corpse to clean up she threw down her sword and pulled it really close, I don't know what she did or said but let it go and the others followed it was amazing to see them flying so fast"

"What happened after that?" Carmilla pushed Danny her plate and her soda before covering Laura's with a napkin to keep it fresh.

"After that well I could see she was pretty shaken by it all and tired, really tired she couldn't stand up anymore after that an that's why I brought her here because I have never seen her like that even when we were all in the pit below the Lustig building she didn't fight like that"

"I get it your worried but what can you expect? She's a newly adjusted vampire and things are gonna be weird for at least a year before she feels comfortable in her own skin ok so just give her time"

"Can we still keep an eye on her? I don't know much about vampires but you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Don't worry Danny I'm not keeping secrets but I will be keeping a closer eye on her"Carmilla could easily hide behind her snarky persona but she was silently worrying like crazy in her head right now.

"Good and thanks for the sandwich"

"No problem Lawrence now if you'll excuse me I can hear my girlfriend coming up the steps and should feed her before she throws herself into the whole "Silas voices" thing or whatever she calls it" Carmilla rolled her eyes at her girlfriends corniness before taking the sandwich and soda with her.

"That's awfully domestic for the badass vampire" Called Danny

"Having a girlfriend meeting with me is incredibly domestic Lawrence"

"but you still made me a sandwich"

"Don't make me regret it"

Danny laughed popping open her soda she took a few sips relieved as the cool drink soothed her dry throat when the door burst open and she did the best spit take to date.

"DANNY!" Laura was a little winded, she hadn't taken off her school bag yet and her binder was tipping out of said bag ready to dump everything.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's uh ok" Danny grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess and her chin , her shirt was unsalvageable at this point she would have to change later.

"Carm said you were here and I couldn't help taking this opportunity to ask if you could get Cass and the ZETA's to meet here later" Laura was going a million miles a second with her thought process because once a thought like this struck her she couldn't hold back.

"Um yeah I probably could why?"

"We need to talk about the murder investigation and I need their cooperation because honestly we have no power in your turf war"

"Uh yeah that's kind of at a standstill but I think I can get them to come"

"Great!" Laura's smile dropped "didn't I have a sandwich?"

"Yeah that's back in the apartment Cupcake, along with the soda you threw over shoulder" Carmilla stood in the doorway unamused at the soda dripping from her hair.

"Oh god Carm I am so sorry" Laura bit her lip trying to touch yet not touch the vampires sticky hair.

"That's ok you can make it up to me with a shower" Carmilla smirked wickedly pulling a blushing Laura to her side.

"Ok I lost my appetite" Danny did not need that kind of imagery flying around her head.

"oh your fine Lawrence we'll keep our more "intimate" moments to the confines of the apartment"

"Good because I don't need any more mental scaring the last few ZETA parties have been bad enough with the time a few guys got pantsed"

They all shuttered at that thought.

"Well now that were all mentally scared I'm taking Laura, you call your buddies and have them be here around 9 or so"

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since your dating my sister so bye"

Rolling her eyes Danny looked down at her sandwich she was starving but Evie would be hungry when she woke up so why not get her something too?

Going to the freezer she grabbed one of the blood bags off the shelf and her sandwich deciding to take her snack upstairs before calling the others and maybe enjoying a moment with her girlfriend.

Smiling to herself Danny jogged upstairs.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 4 I know it was a bit intense with the fight scene and a bit gorey-ish but in all I want you too keep in mind things aren't what they seem and Carmilla can be incredibly domestic and a pretty good friend to Danny when she's not being a smart ass. I'll address more of the muder stuff next chapter but yeah that was chapter 4 I hop you liked it don't forget to leave a comment or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

 **...**

 **Ok heres chapter 5 I know last chapter was a little heckic and I cant promise that this one will be any better but its still a new chapter right?**

 **want a disclaimer go to ch1.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sleep was always a blessing but a dreamless sleep was the best kind for a vampire. Centuries of nightmares and memories haunting her left Evangeline questioning the practicality of sleeping time and time again but one thing changed that after so long: Danny. For it was in her huntress's arms that she found gentle dreams of possibilities and adventures they'd yet to have. It was when she slept peacefully that she knew she was sleeping in Danny's loving embrace.

She kept her eyes closed as she let her body take in her surroundings, using her senses to create a mental picture.

Strong, warm arms were wrapped around her giving her cold skin a rich warmth it so commonly lacked. The thick scent of pines, oaks, leather, and something entirely Danny filled her nose reminding her just how long it had been since they'd walked the paths of the forest they used to patrol. Using her own body she could feel that Danny's molded to hers, spooning her in the middle of a bed and a comfortable one at that. In fact it was far larger than Danny's and the quality of the mattress it didn't feel like they were at the lodge at all.

Finally opening her eyes Evangeline took a deep breath looking past Danny's scent, to the room itself: floor polish, dust, aging paper, wax, and ink.

Looking over her shoulder she found familiar wall paper and bookshelves. Danny loosened her hold on the blonde so she could sit up and look around them, taking in the room.

"We're in my old room"

"Yeah Carmilla must have thought you would've wanted to wake up in a familiar place since the lodge wasn't really an option" Danny's voice was soft but not as hesitant as last time that was good right?

"Thank you Danny"

"Of course"

Rolling over so she could face Danny Evie kissed her nose.

"Hey" her voice was gentle, still laden with sleep.

"Hey yourself"

"How are you?"

Danny rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"I'm fine, a little tired but I'll survive what about you?"

Evangeline shrugged snuggling closer.

"I don't know…I think I'm better now that I've rested"

"And your head? How's that after the whole harpy thing?"

Evie bit her lip she didn't quite know how to process it all, it was such an out of body experience like when her instincts were out of sync but this time it was different. She was in control but she felt a need to dominate, show her strength, and destroy any thoughts of weakness in both the humans and Harpies eyes.

"I…I don't know" looking up into forest green Evangeline couldn't help how lost she felt but this was just part of herself she hadn't explored yet.

"I think it's just part of being a vampire"

"If that's what you think then we'll take it easy from here at least till your back on your feet, ok?"

Evie nodded slowly not wanting to disturb the silence with ruffling blankets.

"Ok"

Danny smiled softly leaning forward she bumped noses with Evie earning a playful smile in return when the blonde wrinkled her nose.

Hearing the front door open Evie glanced toward the door. They might be on the second story but her hearing was still quite sensitive.

"Whose here?"

"Oh Cass must be here" Danny sat up missing the soft sheets already.

"Why is Cass here?"

"Well Cass and the ZETA's, Laura asked for me to call a meeting so they could talk"

"Shouldn't we join them?"

Danny shrugged "If you're up for it?"

Evangeline smiled pecking Danny's lips she thrust off the covers in search of her shoes.

 **….**

 **…..**

 **….**

"Hey blonde bro!" Kirsch scooped up the blonde using her height to his advantage or lack thereof.

Their odd friendship confused Carmilla. At first she thought it was because the boy was infatuated with Evie because let's be honest her baby sister attracted a few odd ones here and there but he clearly understood that she was in a relationship. So why was the over grown dog still hanging around?

"Kirsch put me down!"

"Aw come on I only get to see you when we're all Rambo and Terminator"

"Rambo?"

Setting the blonde down Kirsch stood back horrified to hear such confusion.

"Wait you don't know who Rambo is?"

Evangeline was almost afraid to answer but she had to be truthful.

"No?"

"As your fellow bro it is my duty to show to you the greatness that is Rambo, Terminator, Madmax and the master of badassery Bruce Lee"

"Ok?"

"You. Me. Movie night the moment we got time we'll watch all the good ones, open a brew, binge on ribs and nachos, I swear my bro Rico makes the best ribs ever"

"You know a guy named Rico?" Carmilla couldn't help with the ridiculousness of the situation honestly Rico the rib chef sounded too good to be true.

"Um I don't know about the alcohol but I wouldn't mind a movie night"

"Bro fist" Kirsch stuck out a fist which Evie lightly bumped with her own.

"Bro fist"

"If you two are done being weirdos we have more important things to do then be 'buds'" Mel was done with the stupid frat boys and the vampire wasn't helping.

"Lay off them Mel the comradery is good for everyone" said Cass gaining quite a bit of attention.

"Oh Cass thank you so much for coming" Laura was relieved to see the Society president in attendance if Cass was there then everyone would be on their best behavior.

Cass took her job as Summer Society president very seriously and the fact that a massacre had happened under her nose while her girls were doing hour patrols? It was unacceptable.

"Cass"

"Carmilla"

The brunette found this particular ginger to be the only intimidating one in the entire sea of red that was the Summer Society. She was tall, which was a given, but she was also a brick wall seriously the girl showed little emotion except towards her summer sisters and Evie because the blonde was practically one of them. All in all Cass had helped with taking down her mother and that garnered a great deal of respect from the brunette and now she was here to keep the idiots in line for her girlfriend as she went on yet another investigation.

"So Hollis why are we here?" leave it to Cass to get straight to the point.

"Ok so I asked you all here to talk about the murders at the newspaper"

Everyone was quiet giving Laura there full attention mostly because Cass would smack 'em if they interrupted.

"We have no clue what happened and with no way to contact Law enforcement we have to make do with what we have and so far it's our own detective skills and you guys because your two groups are the reigning powers of Silas except for the Alchemy club but they refused to send a representative so you know" Laura shrugged a little lost as to what to say she wasn't sued to people actually listening to what she said but she didn't mind it.

"So what exactly do you need us to do?" Asked Cass getting down to business.

"For starters I need to know if you guys have noticed any peculiar behavior with anyone or any of the other groups, anyone who had it out for the newspaper kids"

"Everyone had some reason to go after them" Cass was already compiling a mental list of suspects.

"Yeah they had dirt on every one of our groups and even some of the faculty so your list is gonna be pretty long" Theo shrugged half-heartedly it was common knowledge the newspaper had so many connections at their disposal and stories going at the same time that people could barely keep up.

"Ok well what about the drama club? I heard something about Zombies or the E.T club someone said their "light shows" are getting brighter and a few students came back from some of their parties looking like they stuck their fingers in a socket"

They started bouncing ideas off each other while Laura wrote the possible suspects. It was quite a long list but with Cass's group knowledge and the ZETA's endless rumor supply with a dash of Mel's comments here and there but they were making progress.

All the while Evie was getting more and more agitated. She was busy with the Summer society and that left her little time to handle these smaller factions but would they hurt the newspaper kids? No she didn't think any of them had it in them to take fifteen innocent lives.

Someone or something had encroached on HER territory and now they were all just going to sit around talking about it?

Evangeline blinked, her territory? She didn't own anything, not in her entire immortal life had she ever owned a single thing except possibly Danny but that was mutual ownership as far as vampire/ human courting rules specified.

"Evie?"

Looking down she found her sister holding her clenched fist in both of hers, her bottle of blood and book cast aside on the floor. Carmilla would never tarnish a book by putting it on the floor, she respected books more than people!

"Sister?"

"Are you feeling ok? I can smell your blood"

"My blood?" sniffing the air she realized it was true.

Looking down she turned her hand over in Carmilla's swallowing when she saw the deep gouge marks of her own nails in her palm. Breathing through her nose she watched the wounds heal not daring to meet her sister's gaze.

"I'm just a little upset"

"You sure that's all?"

"Yes" Evie refused to talk further on the matter giving the humans her full attention.

"How do we know one of us didn't do it?" snapped Mel

"It wasn't us because even if the Adonis festival was canceled we have other activities we can do instead as for the ZETA's they might have blown up a few things but they always pay for the damages" Cass wasn't about to have a witch hunt the vampire one had been taxing enough as it was.

"Ok so anybody could have done it" Laura muttered.

"Yes and even with the ceasefire we have no clue what the alchemy club might do, we can't drop our guard now or they might try to get the drop on us" Said Cass crossing her arms in thought.

"Hey! What about those um, um people who do stuff for their group or something and stuff?" Kirsch offered grinning brightly.

"You mean representatives?" Danny offered hoping to make sense of his farfetched definition.

"Yeah high five!"

Danny shook her head leaving the bro hanging as she turned to Cass.

"So how about it?"

"Sounds like a plan hope you're up for it"

"I guess I am the logical choice" sighed Danny already knowing that-

"And I'll be the ZETA one!" volunteered Kirsch finishing Danny's thought.

"Come on D-bear we'll be like Brolock Holmes and Lawtson!"

"Kirsch do you know how that ends?"

"No it's a mystery DUH"

Shaking her head Danny saw her girlfriend staring off into space while clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Hey babe?"

"W-what?"

"You ok?"

"Uh yeah just thinking" Shaking her head Evie started to smile "so D-bear?"

"Oh god" Danny groaned.

"What I think it's cute"

"Yes but he calls me that ALL the time and it confuses the heck out of everyone" Danny grumbled as Kirsch threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey blondie don't you think we'd make a great team?" Kirsch puffed out his chest trying to look like Capatain America, he loved that guy he was his favorite avenger.

"Um sure why not" Evie was biting her lip desperately trying to keep herself from laughing but Danny's scowl and kirsch's "charming" smile were too much.

"Ok you two enough joking around its late and you'll need your rest for tomorrow's rep work"

"Oh yeah best reps ever right here!" Kirsch pointed to him and Danny nearly elbowing the huntress in the chest.

"Have fun with your new idiot Lawrence" Mel had had enough of this freak show and was heading back to the lodge.

Danny glared after Mel only for Evie to take her hand.

"Don't waste your time on the small ones Danny"

"Small what's?"

Sharing a look they patted Kirsch on the back.

"Don't worry about it Wilson, now did Theo actually restock the ZETA pantry like Danny asked or did you just binge on nachos again?"

Kirsch blushed at his first name it had been a while since anyone called him anything other than "bro" or Kirsch but he didn't mind the way Evie said it. It wasn't like his mom or one of the teachers from grade school when he broke a window or something it was nice, like when Danny called him Kirsch and wasn't annoyed with him.

"Uh no…"

Evie tilted her head arching a single brow.

 _Yeah there was no way he could lie._

"Ok maybe we're out of chips and cheese and everything else but we found a few vending machines at the gym so were good… till tomorrow"

"I'll take that as a no, Come on I'll crack open one of Perry's cook books so you can take something home to the boys"

"Aw you don't have to do that"

"Wilson your my "Bro" and as far as social construct and what little of the slang I do know that is the equivalent to brother right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I might be little but I feel I should help my brother when he and his friends are starving"

"Oh that's..thats uh awesome" Kirsch was taken aback most the faculty just tolerated the ZETA's and the other students just came for the parties it was nice to know a few people cared about more than a good brew.

"Yes I guess it is awesome"

Danny couldn't help smiling her girlfriend was too much sometimes but seeing that stupid grin on Kirsch's face was icing on the cake. Having a 200yr old girlfriend who had such a serious take on certain slang did have its cons but right now she couldn't help the warmth flowing through her chest. Leaning down she kissed Evie's temple before she was dragged by the blonde to the kitchen along with Kirsch.

The weird friendship between her girlfriend and the bro was starting to make a lot more sense now. It was one of siblings not romantic, not that Evie was attracted to Kirsch though if she hadn't made her feelings known Danny wouldn't have had a clue about Evie's sexuality though that in and of itself was still sort of in question at times.

Leaving the two giants by the island Evie grabbed Perry's college cook book off the shelf she was glad that they'd brought over most the boxes while Laura was repurposing the "recording corner" in Maman- ahem her _sisters_ Apartment.

It was still strange thinking of it that way.

"Alright what to feed bottomless pits?"

"Well we like hot dogs, burgers, um beer…oh protein shakes, protein bars, those little packets of ramen noodles"

Evie shook her head how did the average college student survive on such meager sustenance?

"Ok well I'm not making any of that"

Danny snorted at Kirsch's pout.

"What does Perry's book have that can feed a small army?"

"Maybe something with greens?"

"No I don't think you should shock their systems with something healthy" warned Danny playfully bumping Evie's shoulder.

"Alright we'll slowly introduce the healthier choices" flipping through the pages she found something of substance that, judging by the picture, any college boy would find appetizing.

"What about this?"

Spinning the book around Evie tapped the picture for Kirsch. Looking over the page the ZETA smiled.

"I love me some hamburger mac and cheese"

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Heck yes!" Kirsch threw a hand up for a high five leaning over the island so Evie could meet his.

"Are you sure you can make enough for the guys? I mean they go through our pantry in seconds" Danny didn't want her girlfriend over doing it after such an exhausting day.

"I'm sure we can make enough and not tire ourselves out, the only thing I'm worried about is him and Theo eating it all before they get back"

"I can't make any promises but I'll try not to eat the cheesy goodness" Kirsch swore holding up his left hand.

"Well babe that's as good as it gets" Danny shook her head at the bro sometimes he really was too much.

"Good now in the pantry are a few different types of noodles so why don't you go look at those Kirsch, while Danny and I get the rest of the ingredients"

"You got it blonde" Kirsch gave a mock salute before walking into the pantry.

"Danny can you please take the deep pans off the top shelf"

"What you can't reach it?" Danny teased plucking the deep pans from the shelf ignoring the playful glare being thrown her way.

"Something like that"

Evie rummaged through the fridge taking out the blocks of cheese that Maman had imported in from all over Europe and some ground beef. By the time Kirsch came out with four boxes of different noodles Danny was already grating some of the cheese while Evie started cooking the ground beef.

"Which noodles did you pick?"

"Well I thought traditional mac noodles had to be in then I found these little swirly one-"

"Spirals"

"And these little bow tie ones" he held the box up to his collar showing they were indeed bowtie noodles.

"You grabbed one of each then?" Danny wasn't surprised Kirsch liked mixing things whether it was food or drinks so why not noodles?

"Hey they were too cool to pass up especially the swirly ones"

"Ok well pour them into this pot here so we can get the noodles going"

"Yes ma'am"

"And please never call me ma'am again Wilson" Evie cringed she might be old but she would never willingly be called ma'am.

"Yes blondie, how was that?"

"Much better"

The three of them worked in the kitchen shifting places and trading jobs. It would have been cool to have Laura use her camera to record them they were seamless and there was always something to laugh at. Slowly Kirsch grew more comfortable around Danny and Evie being affectionate while Danny got used to Kirsch being a bro for Evie. They would be seeing a lot more of each other now that they were "representatives" and it was best to be friends rather than awkward acquaintances.

The light scent of blood caught her attention.

It was different then last time, the blood had been too rich from the multiple sources but this time it was smaller, less enticing. Taking off her apron Evangeline walked towards the door to investigate. Danny finished zipping up the travel dinner bags they'd made when she saw Evangeline heading for the door.

"Babe?"

"I smell blood again"

"what?"

"GUYS!" Laura's distress popped the bubble of serenity they'd been secluded themselves away.

Following the reporters panicked voice they found themselves in the apartment with a familiar sense of Déjà vu.

"What is it with everything happening while were in the kitchen seriously?!" Danny was beginning to think the kitchen was bad luck trip wire.

"Whoa!" Kirsch's eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the sight of Perry's abused abdomen.

All eyes were on Perry's midriff the once smooth pale flesh was red and irritated with the intricate carvings.

"Perry…"

"Ok why don't we get Perry fixed up first before talking because we can't risk infection" Lafontaine was adamant about this and it was the only thing keeping them from yelling at the unfairness of it all because Perry didn't deserve to be on the universe's shit list.

"Let me get the first aid kit" Leaving Lafontaine to calm Perry and get her upstairs Evie flitted to one of the hall closets. Vampires might not actually need a first aid kit but for appearances sake Maman always kept one on hand and-wait Maman? She didn't like thinking about her sire that way anymore.

Shaking her head she returned to Lafontaine as they were leading Perry to their room.

"Hey I got the kit"

"See Per we'll get you patched up in no time"

"But why does this keep happening to me?!" Perry sobbed her stomach was on fire and throbbing and the stress was doing nothing for her psyche.

"Hey things are pretty crazy right now but maybe if we give it a little time things will calm down right?" Laf looked to Evie for reassurance but the blonde was pretty doubtful.

"Look Perry we'll do what we can to fix you up and go from there"

"That's not very comforting" Perry sniffled trying to get through the tears.

"I know"

Ushering Perry into their room Lafontaine made sure she laid down on the bed grabbing all the pillows to maximize comfort. When Evie opened the kit she grabbed the gauze and a small jar of the best healing lathe in Europe compliments of a powerful Wiccan Maman had in her service.

"Perry I know you're uncomfortable but I want to ask do you want me to do this or Laf? I don't want to stress you out more than you already are"

"I don't really know how to do that Perry's always been the better medic…" Lafontaine hated feeling so useless but Perry was always the one patching up their wounds to have it the other way around was strange and reminded them to listen the next time Perry offered to take them to a first aid class.

"Perry?"

"Just do something my stomach hurts and burns and I-i just-"

"Shhh Per you're ok, we gotcha" Ignoring the mountain of pillows Lafontaine climbed in next to Perry, careful not to jostle her wounds, the wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"Ok I'm going to use this lather" Evie held up the jar for the gingers to see "I want you to use it tomorrow night when you change the bandages and even after the wounds are close so it doesn't scar in case whatever blade they used was enchanted"

"Enchanted? What is that stuff?"

"Well it's a powerful healing lather that…the Dean ordered for all the first aid kits on campus she might have been evil but she took into account all the supernatural students that came here and what ailments they might have" Evie swiped a small dab of the lather and rubbed her hands together warming it up. "It holds powerful healing capabilities as well as natural minerals from some of the healthiest soils, roots, and waters known to the supernatural world"

"Sounds like that natural healing stuff" Sniffled Perry

"It's far stronger than that" standing over the quivering ginger Evie nodded to Perry's covered midriff.

"I'm gonna use it now do you mind?"

"Go ahead" Perry nodded furiously wanting to get this over with.

With the signal Lafontaine opened the bottom of Perry's top biting their lip when they saw the angry red carvings. Evangeline traced the marks with her eyes, her mind instantly translating the Latin as years of language studies came rushing back.

"Those are quite cryptic"

"What?"

Blinking, she met Lafontaine's worried gaze. They didn't like the way the blonde was staring at Perry's wounds. It wasn't about the blood, both vampires had shown great control but something else in the way the blonde stared at Perry's wounds was unsettling.

"The message" Evie clarified "It's quite cryptic but the fact that it's in Latin is very binding"

"Binding?" Perry swallowed not liking that one bit.

"Don't worry Perry anything meant by it will be gone after this so just take a few deep breaths as I apply the lather" Evie waited as Perry followed her instructions before lightly outlining the cuts, swiping more for the more irritated wounds.

Perry didn't know what she was expecting but instant relief wasn't it. The magic cream stuff made her skin tingle then it cooled her burning flesh. It was nice to be treated so delicately and respectfully. Perry had had a trying few weeks what with killer vampire minions, angry students, and hysterical villagers, just about everyone was angry but Evangeline was careful not to press too hard or roughly against her wounds, asking when she thought Perry was hurt if she should stop, heck asking if she wanted Lafontaine to do it instead of her was embarrassing and courteous at the same time! Leave it to the vampire to show a little more consideration then her best friend/ significant other? They hadn't talked about their relationship mostly because they didn't exactly have time with campus being a war zone and J.P phasing out of existence.

Still if this magic cream stuff wasn't too costly maybe she and Lafontaine could make some on the weekend for something to do because leaving the scientist to their own devious plans wasn't always the safest option especially in the Dean's house of all places.

"Ok here's some gauze just use the ace tape to hold it in place"

"Wait your done?" it felt like only a few seconds how could she already be done?

"Yes and I need to speak with my sister but your already healing Perry" Evangeline nodded to her stomach the redness was already fading and the burning was gone completely.

"Try to keep the shifting to a minimum and keep it covered till tomorrow night, when you check it if it still hasn't healed rub more of this on it or call me and I'll see what else we have for it"

"Thanks Evie seriously we owe you one" Lafontaine rubbed Perry's shoulder glad to see the ginger no longer in pain or panic because a panicked Perry didn't help anyone and made them feel terrible that they couldn't help.

"Not at all, you're my friends and I'm always happy to help you" Evie smiled, closing the first aid kit.

"Take it easy Perry and you'll be baking up a storm again in no time"

Smiling to herself Perry snuggled into Lafontaine and closed her eyes. She felt ten times better already and with Lafontaine cuddling with her maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad.

Leaving the gingers to cuddle Evie silently closed the door behind her. It was terrible that someone like Perry was being targeted but there was little they could do, they didn't have enough information to do anything. Frowning Evangeline silently vowed to help Perry be it through protection or with her next baking spree because the woman didn't need this added stress.

First things first she needed to talk to her sister to make a plan before going into a protection detail.

"Sister?"

"Still down here sis"

Making her way down to the apartment she found Laura at her spot by the computer and Carmilla on the chase book in hand.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing"

"Sister?"

"It was a warning, we all know that, and now it's time we start heeding that warning and back off" Carmilla didn't want Laura getting in too deep and she was already charging into this whole murder investigation why add more to the long list of things she had to protect her girlfriend from?

"Carm whoever did this must have known Perry was there or knew what the newspaper kids were looking for and tried to get rid of them"

"Exactly, something wicked this way comes, and now their dead because they didn't listen"

"Sister if I may interject?"

"Of course Evie"

"Why don't we just keep an eye out as we've been doing and keep on guard?"

"You mean like we've been doing for the past two days?" Carmilla rolled her eyes slumping against the chase.

"I know it's not the best but we all know Laura's not about to give up and whoever's out there has to be strong to get past not one but two vampires"

"True but we might be dealing with anything at this point, Silas is a watering hole of supernatural right now with nemo so close to the surface"

"Still we should keep our guard up and maybe we should do another perimeter check, see if anyone's gotten too close" Evangeline didn't know what else to do in this situation but she felt the need to do something.

"Look you try and keep the amazons in line and we'll handle the gingers ok,?" Carmilla didn't want her sister stressed out and after the whole Harpy thing she would take as much of her load as she could.

"Alright" Evie nodded feeling the weight of her day finally catching up to her.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night"

"So soon?" Laura frowned usually the blonde went to check in with Cass or do patrols with the night shift but now that she got a good look at her she could see the girls eyes were already drooping.

"Yes I seem to have burnt myself out"

"Ok well goodnight" Laura was still unsettled by most the evenings surprises and would probably stay up past midnight trying to sort through it all.

"Night Evie"

"Night sister"

Carmilla watched her sister go with a hint of trepidation, something wicked this way comes, she could only hope the cryptic message didn't hit too close to home.

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 5 things are pretty crazy right? anyway if things are a little rushed I understand but theres so much going on and I want to fit as much in the chapter as I can while figuring out the next one though your all in for a surprise with the next one :)**

 **anyway leave comments or PM me if you have any questions I'm always happy to answer any that come my way.**

 **...**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

 **...**

 **OK here's chapter 6.**

 **this has flash backs and stuff so don't get confused but theres' a lot of history I feel that goes into these sister's relationships and I want to show a bit of that in this chapter and future chapters so yeah anyway onward.**

 **IN ALL FLASH BACKS EVIE WILL BE CALLED EVELYN SO TRY NOT TO GET TOO CONFUSED.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Evie was asleep when she felt it.

A shift in the campus.

It was a strange sensation feeling the world around you in such away. She brushed it off as being a newly adjusted vampire but something was different. Usually when there was a flux in power it was the Anglerfish sorry "Loffi" as the protesters had so happily renamed it trying to get out which created quite a few fluxes in Silas's "Aura". When her sister settled in she felt another power but this too faded as she got used to her being around again but this one, this one was different.

It was stronger than her sister but not at the same time not?

She didn't know or understand, she was too asleep to really tell.

Shaking her head Evie sat up in bed pushing the thick comforter off as best she could but she really just wanted to snuggle back into the warm abyss. She was so drained after yesterday with the Harpies, the meetings, and Perry, goddess Perry. The poor ginger was probably a wreck.

Groaning she pushed herself out of bed and stretched her loose muscles. Maman might have been evil but her tastes in comforters was impeccable.

Letting her body wake up more she froze.

It was gone.

The shift.

It had been so close almost next to her and now it was gone.

"This is too strange"

Ignoring her senses for once she grabbed some clothes and took a much needed shower, her nerves were getting to her and it would hopefully reset her instincts or something. She knew she needed to talk to her sister about this but how could she explain it if she didn't know what she was feeling?

Massaging the vanilla conditioner into her scalp she felt her shoulders twinge. Lowering her arms carefully she groaned at the movement no matter how slow. Her body was still pretty drained from the day before and even after drinking two blood bags most her wounds were still healing luckily the one on her back was the first to close up. Those harpies were really something because the deep claw marks had ached long after the top layer of skin healed but Danny was there to kiss her forehead and give her bear hugs when her wounds closed up. Her huntress was her saving grace, she always knew just what to do to brighten Evie's spirits.

Maybe she would invite her over so they could explore more of the rooms?

Smiling at that thought she turned off the water and took the fluffy white towel off the rack letting its fluffy feather soft texture dry her skin before getting dressed. Flipping her hair she dried it with the spare towel shaking out her hair like the wolf she transformed into fighting the urge snort as her nose became accustomed to the scents of her room again.

Sitting on her bed Evangeline pulled her shoes out from underneath it and unplugged her phone. There were no texts from Cass about new patrol schedules so that was good and one text from Danny. Swiping the screen she opened Danny's text grinning like the love sick pup she was at the message.

 **D~ Moring babe, hope things calmed down at the house maybe cuddles and hot coco later?**

Sometimes her huntress knew just what to say, who was she kidding Danny always knew what to say even when she didn't she would act in some way that was perfect like a hug or a kiss to her temple.

Slipping on her shoes she stuffed her phone in her pocket and left the safety of her room to face the day.

Making her way down stairs Evie was about to make some breakfast for herself when she was distracted by a familiar scent.

Blood, Chanel NO. 5, and Euphoriba milii or "Crown of thorns" there was only one person who carried such a scent, almost bleeding class, extravagance, and power but she was-

" -Well that's criteria for choosing what color to paint the living room not for murdering someone!" Laura's voice burst right through her thoughts drawing her attention to the reporter's apartment. Seeing that everyone seemed to be in attendance she couldn't help wondering what the occasion was.

"What's going on?"

"Oh good evening Evangeline we were just talking about how we've been living in the Dean's apartment" Laura glared at the back of Carmilla's head.

"Oh ... you didn't know that?" Evie felt it was common knowable by now.

"Did everyone know but me?"

The room was silent waiting for a hand to raise when no one did Laura threw her hands in the air.

"This almost as bad as that mini Dean Shoe horned her way into the broad cast!" Laura did nothing to hide her mounting frustrations but this was new to Evie.

"Wait what?"

"Apparently you have more family in town because your sister just busted in here without so much as a chipped finger nail" Lafontaine had already taken into account the blondes dazed expression figuring she'd only just woken up.

"What.."

"Mattie's in town" Carmilla knew they didn't exactly like each other but-

"Matska's here..."

It wasn't a question but the way she said it showed the plethora of emotions behind it. Confusion, anger, and the strongest one: fear. Sisterly love wasn't exactly equal among Lilith's progeny that's for sure.

"Evie" Carmilla didn't bother playing carefree or indifferent here she knew how her baby sister would react.

"Sœur que fait-elle ici? elle n'a pas de raison d'être ici? "(1)

"Evie she's here for the board meeting nothing more" she tried hoping to calm the blonde.

"Oh le conseil dieu qui est tout ce que nous devons, et son de toutes les personnes exécutant comme le marionnettiste damnés elle est! "(2) Evie hissed as she started to pace unable to stand still knowing Matska was in the same country as her.

"Evie calm down we both know she's not here to kill anyone, at least for the most part" Carmilla winced when Evangeline growled. So much for calming her down.

"I don't want her anywhere near me sister, I mean it"

"I know Evie really I do but there's nothing we can do, Mattie's just gonna mess with the humans for however long it takes before she can go back to Morocco"

"I'm sorry mess with the humans?" Laura was still pretty miffed about the broad cast but this was too much.

"Sorry the student body and what's left of the faculty" Carmilla shrugged grabbing Evie's hand to stop her pacing.

"I promise I'll do my best to keep her away from you but we both know she's bound to find a way past me eventually"

Glaring at the floor boards Evie tried to keep her head in check but her anxiety just sky rocketed and her wolf was on guard prowling farther from the shadows of her mind to the forefront.

"Just please sister try, I don't think I can face her yet"

"I'll try Evie" running her free hand through her hair she caught the humans staring she forgot they didn't know a lot about their little "family" and its twisted inner workings but Evie wasn't paying attention so she would have to distract the blonde before she became self-conscious.

"Evie why don't you get J.P on her trail and maybe warn the Amazons? They're bound to notice one more vampire on campus"

"Ok I'll go see Danny" Evangeline wasn't really there she was already making up back up plans to her back up plans for the protection of her mate and therefore the Summer Society.

Watching the disgruntled blonde almost flit from the room Laura frowned.

"What was that?"

"Yeah it was like a part of the old Evie just then" Lafontaine didn't like seeing the blonde so shaken either.

"Let's just say my mother wasn't the only one who hurt her when I wasn't around" Carmilla really didn't want to talk about the abuse her sister faced at the hands of not only their sire but their siblings as well. It was all fun and games till Mother caught them because if the youngest cried without a "good reason" in mother's eyes then EVERYBODY cried.

"Well she can always hang with us, right Per?" Offered Lafontaine

"Of course we'd love to have her around more" Perry's heart went out to the blonde. She was finally coming into her own and now one of her siblings was crashing through the chaos.

"Wait, wait, wait" Laura heled up a finger. "Before the whole escape from Silas happened Evangeline said you two were the last ones left, that the Dean killed all your other siblings"

"And she did but Mattie…let's just say Mattie was banished from all Europe and that kind of punishment was worse than death"

"But Evie never mentioned her" Laura pressed on trying to get a few more pieces to this wired puzzle.

"Evie doesn't really consider Mattie her sister, they didn't bond like we did and to be honest they just rub each other the wrong way"

"So on top of murder and the board meeting for the first time in ages we now have a family crisis?" Laura needed to write this stuff down to keep track of it all so she didn't give herself a head ache.

"No I have a family crisis you guys keep doing what you're doing" Carmilla ended the discussion leaving the humans to whisper amongst themselves as she made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. They might have home court advantage but she couldn't let Mattie catch her in her pajamas again. She needed to be ready for whatever her sister could dish out and be able to redirect her if nessacary because Mattie was nothing if not persistent in her games and the ones she played on Evie were the worst.

"Whoever listens to vampires I hope you're ready for the train wreak that's headed your way"

 **….**

 **….**

 **...**

Running to the Lodge was easier said than done the wreckage from the turf war and the supernatural trials littered the campus with craters, empty trenches, and broken weaponry. Evie had made most of them but she'd helped save more than hurt in the balance of things.

Sadly the war torn campus was far from her mind as the past came crashing back through her memories with the thick scent of Maman's perfume, a roaring fire, and fear rolling through her stomach.

Closing her eyes she tried to keep the nostalgia at bay but the moment she pushed open the doors to the lodge she found herself not in the Society's lodge but a dark hall way lit by a few lanterns from outside the nearest window.

 _"This way"_

 _Following Maman closely Evelyn wished she could take her mother's hand but she couldn't, not in front of her new siblings. After becoming this…creature she suddenly knew things like what to do and not do, Maman said it was her beast acting on instinct but she didn't quite know what that meant._

 _Pausing outside the door Maman gave her one last look straightening her necklace and flattening her collar. Nodding to herself the elder blonde opened the door setting off Evelyn's new instincts. She wanted to jump in front of her sire to shield her from the other great power within the room but something else told her to stay put so she did._

 _Maman walked with such grace her skirts barely shifted with the wind she created as she entered the room taking a seat by the fire place._

 _Evelyn was far more hesitant to enter but knew she had follow her Maman's lead in this case. Cautiously stepping over the thresh hold she was greeted with a lavish room as were most the places they stayed but this one was different it was so colorful and rich her sense were being bombarded with hundreds of scents at once._

 _"You brought a pet Maman or a snack?"_

 _Evie went ridged this voice it was smooth and rich unlike Maman's cool, stern one but the bite was still there. In the short time she'd been with her Maman she'd caught on that although far kinder in her punishments her new mother was just as cruel if not more so than her father, no her Maman had helped her, was helping her._

 _"Come now Matska that is no way to talk about your new sister"_

 _Finally getting the nerve to turn around Evelyn was greeted with a peculiar sight. There across from her Maman was a girl, no a woman with skin the same color as sky when the moon shone over the trees at night when she used to hide in the forest. Her skin wasn't the only thing Evie noticed this woman's hair was done up in different intricate braids and her clothes, much like the colors of the room, were bright and probably made from the finest silks like Maman's._

 _"Sister? I thought you left to find your "treasure" Maman?" Matska hadn't taken her eyes off her sire too irritated that they'd wasted weeks in the back woods of France for nothing._

 _"And I found it but I also found another addition for our family, do you have a problem with that Dearest Matska?" Evelyn didn't like the icy tone their Maman's voice took, it reminded her too much of her fath-no the bastard that used to be her father._

 _"Not at all Maman, the more the merrier"_

 _"Good I need you to keep an eye on her while I procure a few things in town including that necklace you wanted" Maman's voice was pleasant once more with a soft smile on her lips._

 _Rising from her chair she kissed Matska on the cheek and took one of Evelyn's hands to catch her full attention. Fledglings could be so easily over stimulated so she would be lenient for now so her newest child could adjust to her new life._

 _"Evelyn my darling I need you to stay with Matska and while I'm in town you are not to leave the house understand?"_

 _"Yes Maman" Evelyn nodded she could do that for her maman the house was too beautiful to leave as it was and she wanted to take it all in._

 _"Good" kissing her newest child on the forehead Lilith was about to leave when she paused._

 _"Matska need I remind you to play nice while Mother is away? I would not like it if I came back to find one of you missing" that sharpness was back and it was cutting Evelyn to the core._

 _She didn't know about Matska but she would behave, she knew in both this life and her last what happened to troublemakers._

 _"No need to worry Maman, your newest addition will still be here when you get back"_

 _With that Maman left them alone and Evelyn couldn't have felt more alone. The power that radiated off her new sister was suffocating she did her best to keep her attention on the room and all the things within it rather than her new sister._

 _Keeping her hands clasped behind her back Evelyn looked at the clock listening to the gears click and twist so the tiny silver hands would turn. She wanted to run her hands over the finely carved wood and feel the grooves her new eyes could clearly see but her new strength was too dangerous for such a delicate piece, besides she didn't feel she deserved to touch something so fine. Years of having dirt and mud under her finger nails only cemented the reality of her place in society and what it meant for her: a life of poverty, plague, or prostitution but she would never fall into that last one as so many other had before her._

 _Turning away from the clock and her darker thoughts she found a small painting on the opposite wall. It was a simple scene of a gentleman or a lord riding a great stallion while his hounds charged forth after a fox. It was a beautiful painting and the colors were smooth with the strokes she could see from the brush but the scene itself sickened her._

 _In many of her ventures into the forest she had seen men hunting wild game from time to time but she hated the sport and what it stood for in killing an animal purely for pride and sport. Hunting wasn't a real sport unless you went after something that could truly defend itself and a fox against a dozen dogs was not real hunting._

 _Pushing down her discomfort she tore her eyes away from the painting only to find her new sister, Matska, staring at her with the slightest interest. The dark beauty seemed to be sizing her up like some of the village girls used to do before they found out about her attraction to the fairer sex._

 _It didn't take long for Evelyn to drop her gaze she was so used to being beat down for daring to meeting her father's gaze she did it out of habit. This seemed to break the elder girls stare as well and although Evelyn couldn't see it Matska smirked finally breaking the silence._

 _"So little one where is it our beloved Maman found you hmm?"_

 _That richness was back but so was the playfulness and Evelyn didn't know what to do. She hadn't spoken to someone, truly spoken to anyone in years. She was so used to the barbs and taunts she didn't quite know what was pleasantry and what was play._

 _"The forest"_

 _"The forest?" Matska arched a perfectly plucked brow trying pick apart this new trinket in her sire's collection._

 _"Yes, t-that's where she found me" Evelyn silently berated herself for stuttering but at least she was able to speak._

 _"Hmm" Matska realized that Maman did more than just pick up a stray, she took in a peasant or lower seeing how uncomfortable the girl was even in her plain dress. Still the girl was pretty for a peasant, her eyes were a soft pale blue and her hair was a white blonde that matched the feathers that filled their silk pillows but the girl was so anxious not that she blamed her. Being left alone with a powerful vampire after being so close to your sire was always hard but it was a lesson she best learn now._

 _"And there were no towns nearby? No names you can remember?" Matska was a little curious but she wanted to get a feel for the anxious girl she knew it would be easy to put the girl in her place if need be but something told her she wouldn't need to._

 _"I…I haven't been in town before and our village was quite small even for us I suppose" Evelyn didn't know what else to say, her father had kept her locked away for so long she forgot her way to the village that's why when she could get away she would run to the forest._

 _"You're a bit sheltered then" it wasn't a question but it wasn't a statement, either way Evelyn stayed silent not wanting to give a bad first impression though this first meeting wasn't exactly going well._

 _"Well then Evelyn was it?" Matska knew the girls name but she knew how to handle a fledgling and it was best to use their name when speaking to them to hold their attention._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Let me make a few things clear now so we don't have any problems in the future hmm?"_

 _Not liking the woman's tone Evelyn wondered what great power this woman held. Maman was Maman and that made her the law of their little world as far as she knew but Matska seemed to be a second or close enough from the way she sat like the ladies she used to see in the chapel with their backs straight and their heads held high, a sense of superiority that made girls like Evelyn feel like the dirt under their feet._

 _Evelyn had been looked down on most of her life so this was nothing new but this was her second life, she had left that nightmare behind and there was no way she was letting that superiority ruin her chances again. She could feel something deeper, something foreign in the back of her mind growling at this display of...dominance? she didn't know but she didn't like it and that deeper part of her snarled at her whispering for her to not bare her throat so easily._

 _"And what problems do you think we would have?" she silently patted herself on the back for not stuttering but her burst of confidence didn't last long._

 _"For starters that tone because if you really want to start something **child** go ahead, I can promise you you'll be dead by the end of the week" Matska's eyes were almost black they were so intense._

 _Evelyn felt her lips twitch at the irony of it all. She had escaped one hell only to be brought into another…well that's not exactly true she gave herself to this new life and all that came with it and if some new hierarchy was part of it then so be it_

 _"I'm already dead how much worse could you make it?" she wasn't making a challenge, Evelyn never challenged, Questioned maybe but never taunted anyone of greater strength she wasn't that way._

 _Sadly Matska didn't see it that way. Decades of arrogant fledglings and god complexes had taught her to get these new "siblings" in line right from the start and this one would be no different._

 _Flitting across the room Matska's hand was around her neck before her new sight could catch her. Choking out of reflex Evelyn flinched grabbing Matska's wrist her nails boring through fabric to the thick skin underneath piercing it sharply._

 _"Do you really want to test me Runt?" Matska wasn't playing nice anymore her hostess façade was gone and the dominant vampire underneath was making itself known to this young pup. At that thought Matska squeezed harder knowing it would probably bruise for an hour or two._

 _"You could… do your worst-ack- but I can promise you… it would be nothing compared-ack- to the hell I came from"_

 _Matska frowned this was usually when they begged for forgiveness or they submitted to her because their beast knew better than their human side. Looking into pained blue eyes Matska didn't find that same fear, there wasn't any fear at all. No, Fear was absent but in its place was absolution and truth._

 _This new trinket was quite a find._

 _"You're definitely a curious one I'll give you that"_

 _Dropping the fledgling Matska sauntered towards the door fully intent on heading up to her room where she had left her snack from earlier._

 _"Stay here if you want child but remember your place in this family and you'll do fine"_

 _Evelyn panted lightly rubbing her bruised throat wincing at the scratches left behind by Matska's nails. She would be staying out of Matska's way for sure but maybe her other siblings wouldn't be so domineering?_

Later Evangeline would find that her hopes were just that hopes, for her siblings were not as cruel as Matska but just as taunting. As time went on they would avoid each other decades at a time only crossing the others path for a moment or when Mother felt sentimental and wanted her children together in one place. The thing is Matska didn't bring up their little chat again that night and Evie never told but something she learned through her time with Maman was that a sire is always protective of their progeny and maybe that's why she broke Mattie's jaw with a violent slap the next night but Evie didn't know and she didn't care to know, Maman was gone and Matska was back at Silas.

"Evie?"

Evangeline jumped putting distance between her and her possible attacker. Spinning around she found a wide eyed Danny not a devious Matska.

"Babe?"

"D-danny oh thank goddess" running a shaky hand over her eyes Evie frowned when she felt not tears but sweat running down her forehead. It seemed that little trip down memory lane had taken its toll on her.

"Are you ok? What's going on?" past experience had taught Danny to keep an eye out for certain signs or actions when it came to Evangeline and jumpy, panicked, and ready to snap at the nearest signs of danger was close to an 8 on the vamp scale.

"Danny I have something to tell you, can we please go somewhere private?"

"Of course"

Danny gave Evie her space as the blonde looked around the room pale blue eyes so dilated the ring of blue was a thin ring being swallowed up by the ink of her black pupils. Once the blonde started walking Danny waited for her to pass before following. To her surprise and great relief Evangeline paused taking Danny's hand in hers as she passed. Unbeknownst to the huntress it was Danny's touch, her presence that grounded Evie, she couldn't let herself get caught up in the past and she couldn't let herself be tormented by Matska when she wasn't even there!

Shaking her head Evie lead Danny up to their room though she didn't know if it would still be their room for much longer. The girls were still quite shaken by her violent actions when dealing with the harpies but she didn't feel the need to defend her actions. She did what she had to and that was that. Opening the door she let Danny pass her choosing to sit on the bed instead of at the desk, the bed was lower and made them almost the same height. This kind of thing always made her love Danny that much more, she understood the need for patience and came up with ways to make her feel more comfortable and this was one of them.

Closing the door Evie tried to push away the last foggy memories of her youth and focus on the present. A vampiric memory was both a blessing and a curse but she would make do with what she could. Taking a few calming breaths she stood before her huntress trying to prepare for any reaction she might get.

"Danny you remember I how told you in the past Carmilla isn't my only sibling?"

"Yeah there were a hundred or so of you guy's right?"

"Yes but Mother…my sire didn't kill all of them"

"And that's…"

"Well usually it would be good but it's who she didn't kill that's a danger"

'Danger?"

"Yes Danny you see if Maman didn't kill you she would do something worse, for sister it was the coffin, for me it was decades of abuse and belittling, but with Matska it was banishment from Europe"

"That's not so bad right?" Danny didn't know what to say this was a surprise to her, why hadn't Evie brought it up before?

Evangeline sighed "it wouldn't be if you didn't establish yourself as a great power throughout Europe as Matska did, so to be banished from all of Europe she left without a penny or any connections to keep her afloat"

"Whoa! ok it is bad"

"Quite, but Matska has always been cunning, she ended up in Japan for a while and made herself known throughout china after she got a foot hold from there she steered clear of Mother's strong holds and stayed in the Caribbean last I heard but now she's here for the board meeting"

"Wait what?" Danny was lost, what board meeting? Silas had a board? She thought the dean just ran everything because she was so controlling.

"Silas was started by backers Maman persuaded and after a few decades they wanted to be more involved so she agreed to let them form a board of governors as long as she was on it but now that she's gone someone has to stand in and since I'm too young and sisters not really one for politics, Matska filled the position but that gives her more power than sister even if they're Irish twins" Evangeline explained rolling her eyes at the memory of her siblings arguing about who was older it took one of her brothers, Anton, declaring them both eldest to shut them up for a day or two before that competitive streak came back full force and a handful of Romanian villages later before they agreed to share the title.

"Irish twins?"

"They were turned just shy of a year of each other"

"Gotcha, so bigger sister is here and in charge…where does that leave us?" Danny needed to know the odds before giving Evie a chance to calm down and to think of a way to tell Cass without the Prez punching her through a wall for adding to her work load.

"That leaves us on the defensive, Sister says Matska is only here for the board meeting but that's not her style Matska will wreak havoc to her dead hearts content and leave us to clean up the damages"

"You uh don't call her sister like you do Carmilla" the _why_ was implied but Danny didn't really want to push her too much about this "banished" sister.

"Let's just say Matska and I are like rabid hounds and panicked foxes, we don't go well together and if left alone someone's going to get their throat ripped out" Evie muttered the memories of their first meeting still too fresh in her mind.

"Whoa! Ok defiantly keeping you two apart" This new temper was going to be something Danny looked out for.

"Believe me I would gladly stay out of her way but she makes it her mission to torment me while she's in town it's just her way of reminding me no matter how long I evade her she'll always taunt me" Evie threw her hands up letting herself fall face first on the bed.

Danny shook her head. One minute she was ready to rip out this Matska woman's throat now she was being impossibly cute as always.

"What about your sister? Surely Carmilla can do something?"

"Sister and Matska are too close to make her pick sides and as much as we despise each other I would never make sister choose between us"

Danny leaned back on her elbows so she could hear the blonde better.

"Ok well if you need any help remember I'm here, and so are the others if you need anything alright?"

"I know Danny, Its just…nerve wreaking to have her here after so many years and with everything that's happened" Evie pulled her legs onto the bed curling towards Danny.

"I don't want her over stepping her boundaries but she will because she's Matska and if any one took after Mother it was her, I swear if she hadn't been banished Maman would have groomed her until she had a perfect successor"

Danny ran her fingers along the blonde's spine knowing it would distract her. Who would have thought a "Mates touch" as Evie called it was so effective?

"Evil sisters aside I think you need to relax a little"

"How can I when she's here? She's at Silas, she could do anything to anyone and with the power of the board behind her there's nothing we can do short of murder and I'm not killing anyone else, I can't and- and"

"Evie Calm down" Ignoring the rising panic Danny pulled the blonde to her chest burying her nose in waves of blonde hair the fresh scent of vanilla filled her senses and she hugged her vampire as fiercely as she could. While Evangeline couldn't return it as hard as she wanted to she still took comfort in being so close to Danny and listening to her heart beat. A strong heart beat could soothe vampires to sleep like a lullaby.

"You're ok, no one has to do anything, and we're fine like you said we'll go on the defensive till she makes her move"

Evangeline remained silent gripping the back of Danny's shirt uncertain of what the future might hold and what dangers they might come across now that Matska was on the prowl.

"The school is already falling apart I don't need Matska slithering through the shadows making me look over my shoulder at every turn, doubting every decision I make"

"Evie you are not alone" Danny pulled away so she could see those pale blue eyes she loved so much. "You have me, the gang, the society, heck you even have the ZETA's-"

Danny felt the air leave her lungs as soft lips crashed into her own. It felt like eternity since they had last kissed and goddess did she miss these lips. Evangeline was a very loving girl but when it came to more intimate things there was honestly nothing better than her kisses they were soft or fierce a kiss was a kiss and from Evangeline it was amazing.

Pulling away Evie sighed letting her worries fall away for a moment.

"Thank you Danny"

"Always" kissing her nose Danny pulled the blonde back into her arms.

Goddess help them Danny knew they would need all the help they could get.

Pressing her cheek into blonde waves Danny shivered at the light kiss on mark. Evangeline always kissed it when she could. The closeness was something they both missed and even with more time off they had very little of it to spend with each other.

They lay cuddling for what felt like hours dozing in and out, talking in hushed voices not wanting to disturb the silence. Danny closed her eyes focusing on Evie's voice while the blonde ignored the creaking floorboards, various voices of the girls, and the slamming doors. The lodge was always an active place and with the night shift still going it would be quite a while before they all slept through the night.

The lodge started to shake and a loud screeching filled the air. Sensing the great power Evangeline hugged Danny closer as the power grew stronger and stronger till all at once...it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Danny knew Silas was falling apart at the seams but this was ridiculous.

Evie suddenly pulled away looking towards the door with a small frown.

"What is it?"

"Cass is about to drop by"

"What?"

There was a hurried knock at the door and knowing time was probably of the essence she answered.

"Come in"

Cass opened the door no longer surprised to see them in such an embrace.

"Danny we need to go see Laura"

"What's wrong?"

"She wants to have another meeting after her broad cast and I think we might be meeting Belmonde in person"

Evie stiffened at the mention of Matska. She didn't want Matska anywhere near Danny but no amount of arguing would keep the ginger from following Cass's orders and she wasn't about to go against them she held too much respect for Cass.

"Oh and the library just disappeared"

"WHAT?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 6 and Mattie has entered the building let hell reign and mischief be unleashed upon the masses!**

 **everyone's favorite big sister is now on the scene and your all probably wondering how the two will interact but that wont be till next chapter so your out of luck till next time :)**

 **Translations.**

 **(1)Sister what is she doing here? she has no reason to be here?**

 **(2)oh the board god that's all we need, and her of all people running it like the damned puppeter she is!**

 **...**

 **...**


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

 **...**

 **CHAPTER 7! MATTIE'S HERE AND ALL HELLS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE OH JOY!**

 **not sort of really but yes Matties here and ready to embarrass Carmilla, annoy Laura, and poke fun at Evie to her dead hearts content!**

 **Best big sister ever right?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

As annoyed as Laura might be Carmilla couldn't be more amused at the constant battle between her girlfriend and her sister. Honestly Mattie was always quick witted but this was ridiculously entertaining. For every catastrophe Laura presented Mattie would "reword it" to sound like a slight bother instead of life threatening "oh my god there's flying piranha's!" it would come out as "there is slight chance of precipitation" HA! Leave it to Mattie to rile up the tiny reporter. It was honestly the most fun they'd had in ages and she knew Mattie loved playing her it was just too easy.

Laura tore the curtain away, nearly breaking the rod holding them up.

Perry was quick to hand Laura her coco knowing only the chocolaty elixir would calm the frustrated reporter. Once Laura had her fix Perry handed Mattie her mug but was stopped when she went to leave.

"You, hot chocolate girl, where have I seen you before?" Mattie had an inquisitive eye and never forgot a face no matter how obscure making her great for social gatherings because she knew everyone and better yet she had all the dirt on them.

"I wouldn't know" Perry snipped turning away from the elder vampire to clean up the kitchen again. All this tension was starting to get to her.

Watching Perry go Mattie ran her tongue over her fangs, a habit Carmilla was familiar with. Mattie only did it when she got stuck on a face and was going through her mental "album" to find it. Absently the chairwoman wandered towards the back of the chase leaning against it while her mind sorted through the faces in her mind trying to find the ginger.

"LAURA! LAURAAA!"

"Oh more gingers" Carmilla didn't bother looking up to greet the scientist there would probably be more where they came from.

"I don't know what she did but the library's gone!"

"What?!"

"Those swat guys were gutting the library and it flipped out! Statues were crushing people, the shelves were shifting, and the books were screaming Laura, screaming!"

Lafontaine rushed to the computer typing furiously till J.P's AI showed up.

"We evacuated and when we were about 20ft away it started folding in on itself and now it's gone"

"Did she just disappear our library like the nothing from Never Ending Story?! Can she do that?"

"The library can it's a sentient being but the question is why?" Carmilla knew the old girl was a little touchy about her books sometimes but still why fold yourself out of existence?

"HEY WHERES THAT BOARD LADY?!" Theo and Kirsch came charging through the door.

"They tore down our brewery!"

It seemed an enraged Lafontaine wouldn't be the only one barging in on them this evening.

"The Library's gone too" Lafontaine wouldn't stand for their friends mind and power source being ripped away.

"Quiet!"

The room fell silent as Cass walked through the door completely unperturbed by the ruckus the underclassmen had been making. Carmilla was almost glad to see the ginger till Mel came into view along with Danny and a hesitant Evangeline.

Yeah this might not go as smoothly as she hoped.

"So you're the on the board?" Cass eyed the vampire carefully, trying to see what she was up against.

"You mean the one whose cutting all our programs?" Grumbled Mel

Cass didn't even bother responding, instead she offered her hand surprising everyone in the room.

"Cassidy Jones, though I'm sure you already know being on the board and all"

Mattie eyed the human utterly amused at the act of civility. This human knew she was cutting her entire budget in half yet still had the sense to be an adult, unlike her squabbling companions. She could play nice with this woman among children, at least till her business here was done and her sister came to her senses.

"Matska Belmonde though I'm sure the children have filled you in on just how mean I am" Mattie shook the hunters hand using a smidgen of strength to give a firm shake smirking wider when the human met her strength even if only for a second.

"I've heard of you"

"Nothing good I hope"

Cass shrugged keeping her tone neutral, almost bored "I like a little truth with my rumors, we'll have to see what "nothing good" means in comparison to the "Evil incarnate" they seem to think you are"

Mattie laughed she was starting to like this human.

"Oh such flattery, I must say Evil incarnate is quite charming but I would leave that title to Maman, thank you for the boost though, my ego can always use it"

Carmilla was so thrown off by this entire conversation. It was honestly the weirdest interaction she'd seen in a long time including the time Mattie had somehow gotten herself in trouble with some Arabian prince but she didn't want to thinking about that. It wasn't exactly flirting but at the same time it was?

"Flattery aside I understand that the board is cutting a lot of programs-"

"You mean stealing our stuff!" Theo butt in, he would give this board lady a piece of his mind before this meeting was through.

Cass continued in spite of the ZETA'S interruption "-including several from each of our respective groups in various ways to pay for damages, which I know is quite extensive but what about the schools emergency funds and the overall trusts from the families of the original land owners?"

Mattie was curious about how exactly this woman knew about such funds but with her sisters here that might answer her question.

"What about them?"

"Vampire or not The Dean would have done something with that money, from what I understand she had more than enough being who she was with the centuries of experience but that money was pocket change so why not invest it to get a little back for it or pump the families for more? I know most the founding families are big in a few corporate circles if all the advertising throughout campus is any indication"

Oh Mattie liked this human a lot.

"That money has miraculously "disappeared" having dwindled over the years as more and more buildings fell apart and new equipment was needed with this new age"

Cass was a picture of indifference while annoyance, anger, and overall frustration filled the others. Laura was frustrated because this was the same deflection tactics used during the broadcast, the Bro's were angry along with their Summer sisters because the brewery and the Adonis hunt were something each group found important, and the gingers were annoyed because come on! They couldn't find one loop hole in all this mess.

"Understandable"

All eyes were on Cass disbelief and confusion were probably the most obvious emotions coming from her companions. The emotions swirling in everyone's minds was enough to make a hurricane but being a leader and under this kind of pressure Cass knew they had to play it safe and put the good of the society above anger and confusion.

"See why can't you all learn something from Cass here, she seems to understand just how futile these little "arguments" of yours really are"

"I said understandable not acceptable"

Mattie tilted her head ever so slightly was this human going to pick a fight with her now after things had been going so well?

"Problem Jones?"

"It doesn't really matter if I have a problem or anyone else for that matter, you'll do what you have to get this taken care of but I would ask that during your next broad cast you list which programs are being cut or downsized so the backlash can be better handled, I don't have time for protests or unproductive squabbling"

"WHAT!"

"CASS!"

"LADY BRO!"

Disruptions aside the vampires were surprised by how well the huntress was taking it. Evangeline knew Cass well enough to know what to expect but Carmilla and Mattie were strangers to this kind of behavior. Resistance and unrest were expected but Cass knew how to handle these situations and would do what she had to, to keep everyone's heads.

A side glance silenced the ZETA'S and a small glare shut Mel right up. Mattie and Carmilla would almost say they were impressed by the display but they knew other ways of silencing the humans that were far more effective.

"I think I can accommodate such a meager request"

"Thanks"

"Not at all Miss Jones"

"Please call me Cass"

Mattie hummed "Alright Cass it is but only if you call me Mattie"

"Why not"

"Well that was easy now wasn't it children" Turning to Carmilla she smiled "See you around sis"

"Cass"

"Mattie"

The vamp looked the huntress up and down that amused smirk still firmly in place. She sauntered out of the room quite pleased with this turn of events. Catching sight of a certain blonde she smirked giving her smug wink biting back laughter at the low growl she got in return.

Mel went to speak but Cass held up her hand silencing her till the front door clicked shut.

"I can't believe you would just roll over like that!"

"Mel I have more than just my own rage to think about" Cass muttered her mind already thinking of ways to cut back on their spending to keep the Lodge open and the girls as comfortable as possible.

"But I never thought one word from some fang faced vamp would have you-"

"Mel you aren't helping the situation by complaining about it, if anything you are going to make the girls more agitated then they already are and then the riots will start and I will not have this Family put in harm's way because you couldn't keep your opinions to yourself" Cass had more than one girl to think about. Pack mentality was more than just a saying with the Society girls and if someone challenged her authority what's to say they all won't question her?

"Now you are going to go back to the Lodge, keep the rotation going, and you are not too bad mouth anyone from this meeting do I make myself clear?"

"But I-"

"AM I CLEAR?"

Mel couldn't hold Cass's stare and was forced to look away nursing her wounded pride.

"Yes"

"Good now go"

Mel shoved Kirsch as she made her way out beyond caring after that berating.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Lafontaine knew the awkward silence was almost painful but this was an obvious fact right?

"Definitely" Laura sighed leaning back on Carmilla, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Lady bro-"

"It's Cass" Danny offered knowing her leader was too deep in thought to bother with the bro.

"Cass what are we gonna do now? The brewery was our thing and your hunt thingy was yours"

"The Adonis festival" Danny supplied.

"Yeah that, so what we just sit around doing nothing?"

"For now we restock our supplies and yours, keep our guards up, and our ears open" Cass instructed already thinking of ways to initiate her plans. "All groups will keep the ceasefire and continue as we always have but if Belmonde puts out something we listen then modify as best we can"

"But how can we when they've confiscated all the alcohol on campus to sell it off?" Theo wasn't having all this "Carry on" talk they needed action.

"If they're selling it then they're just doing what she said and if they keep selling things then we'll have to make do with what we have, they already have us on a tight leash as it is we don't need them yanking it to keep us in line" Cass had already done a few figures in her head and judging by the property damage alone the school would need a couple billion dollars to fix the grounds alone not including education costs.

"But-but" The bro wouldn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Cass was already done here.

"I'm going back to the Lodge to start making some plans I suggest you guys do the same and find ways to cut back or make an extra buck, I'm sure if you turn all those beer bottles in somewhere you could get some cash"

"Oh…ok" Kirsch deflated completely, he didn't know what he was expecting but was the huntress really going to just go along with this?

"D-bear-"

"Please don't call me that"

"-Is lady bro really walking away?"

Danny sighed it sucked when Cass left her to deal with the bros, sometimes they really needed more than a simple "we'll handle it".

"Cass doesn't just walk away alright? She's worried about all of us but you have to start small and branch out from there, so she'll look after us girls first then go on to help you if you need it"

"Well we'll think of something" Theo announced still upset at the Society leaders lack of empathy. "We were fine before the truce and we can take care of ourselves"

Theo left the pair at the door planning on gathering the boys for a meeting and to get all those bottles they were gonna need the money.

"So D-bear"

"Seriously Kirsch?"

"I know that you guys are still pretty bummed about the hunt thingy but what if I uh helped out?"

Danny paled, why would he even consider something so dangerous?!

"Whoa, whoa Kirsch you don't want to do that!"

"What why not?"

"Because it's dangerous and-and you really shouldn't"

"But-"

"Wilson trust me Danny's saving you from a lot of trouble" Evangeline stepped in remembering quite well what the Adonis hunt entailed.

"Oh alright but I thought I would help you know, bro to bro or lady bro I guess"

"Thank you for your offer Wilson but they're good"

"Ok well I guess I'll go help Theo"

"Bye Wilson"

"See ya blondie, D-bear" he grinned like a fool giving them a small wave before dodging Danny's swipe she would have chased after him if Evie hadn't thrown her arms around her waist.

"Babe I have to go beat his ass and I can't if you're helping him get away!" growled Danny trying to pull herself away from the blondes hold. Seriously who knew someone so small could be so freaking strong!

"Sorry Mon Coeur but I can't let you go running off just yet, you said something about coco and cuddles remember?" Evie ignored Danny's struggling and pressed her face into the huntress's back feeling her shoulders slowly relax as her words set in.

Danny might be a bit of a hot head sometimes and Kirsch might be super annoying but she was not about to pass up a chance to hang out with her girlfriend. Dropping her arms Danny ran her hands up and down the arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"I wouldn't mind a little cuddling"

"Good because you're staying here tonight"

"Whoa there sis don't you think you're moving a little too quick there with the moves?"

Evie groaned burying her in Danny's back even if she couldn't see her she knew Carmilla was smirking.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"Hey I'm proud my mastery with the ladies has finally rubbed off on you, I guess you were just waiting for the right Amazon to work the magic on"

"SISTER!"

"Lay off dead girl anymore and she might never show her face again" Danny couldn't help laughing at her girlfriend's predicament. She had never met someone who blushed as much as Evie and she loved it really she did. The blonde would flirt without even realizing it and when she caught herself the blush she sported could beat out the sun her cheeks were scorching hot.

"Danny you're supposed to be on my side"

"I am babe "

"Come on Evie she's letting you use her as a human shield, how much more on your side can she get?" Carmilla was nowhere near finished with her baby sister but she would show mercy just this once.

"Sister…" If Evie gripped Danny's shirt any tighter it would be one of those ridiculous "crop tops" she'd seen some of the girls wearing at the latest ZETA party.

"Alright I'll leave you two love birds alone but don't forget we have a few things we gotta "chat" about later sis so don't keep your amazon up too long" Carmilla rolled her eyes knowing she would be just as mushy with Laura once these two were no longer disintegrating her doorway with their cuteness seriously she needed a spray bottle or something.

"Got it, I'll take my huntress and leave you to your reporter" Using her strength Evangeline hefted Danny over her shoulder like she had way back when after that ZETA party carrying the embarrassed huntress towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Danny squeaked never in a million years did she expect her tiny girlfriend to make her _squeak_ of all things.

"Evie put me down!"

"Sorry too busy thinking about coco and cuddles, I have a very one track mind at the moment"

Danny rolled her eyes and gave up struggling she could hear the smile in the blonde's voice and that was more than worth the embarrassment.

Evie set her on the counter, the best seat in the house if you asked her, and prepared the mugs before putting the kettle on the burner.

"Let's get our evening started"

The coco was made with extra cinnamon for Danny and they took their mugs upstairs to Evangeline's room. The blonde made a roaring fire to warm up the freezing room and they cuddled on the rug as promised. It was nice being in each other's presence soaking up the warmth from the fire and the others love because even after being apart it only grew.

For the first time in between many short talks and sleepless nights they talked, truly talked about everything and anything: The weather, the people in the new wall of drawings, Danny's classes though most of them had been canceled in the dooms day panic.

They talked, laughed, and relaxed completely ignoring the world that lay just beyond that door and they couldn't have been happier even if only for a moment.

…

...

Once Danny's breathing evened out her eyes opened glowing in the fire light. She didn't want to leave Danny but if she and Carmilla were going to "chat" she needed to go before the brunette came to get her.

Nuzzling her sleeping huntress she felt strong arms tighten their hold making it that much harder to leave. Running her hands down Danny's arms she stopped at the hands wrapped around her middle keeping her in the huntress's embrace and blocking her escape. It took everything in her to move those hands but somehow she did it.

Slipping out from under the warm covers she quickly tucked them back around Danny to keep her warm. The fire was still going but the house always got so cold at night. Slipping on her shoes Evie gave her sleeping mate one last look.

Oh what she wouldn't give to slip back into bed with her huntress but if Matska wanted something she would keep pestering her till she got it and it was best to deal with the demon sooner rather than later.

…

….

...

It was all quiet outside her room and she couldn't have been more relieved at this. The humans were always great company but it was time for the vampires to hold conference and they would need to shed some of their more human qualities.

Leaving her room Evangeline walked silently through the house to the top of the stairs. A light click came from the down stairs apartment as Carmilla slipped out the door and into the hallway. The brunette looked up nodding to Evie before walking to the front door opening it soundlessly despite the rusty hinges.

Matska waltzed in, her heels didn't make the same clicking they had only hours before. It seemed the power of chairwoman really did have its perks.

The elder vampires made their way upstairs walking past the blonde they already knew where they were going to hold their meeting so why wait? Following Carmilla down the dimly light hallway Evie did her best to get rid of her anxiety now while she still could because the moment that door closed Matska would have at her.

Matska opened the door lighting the fire with a snap of her fingers. Evie bit the inside of her cheek trying to keep a growl in, really the woman couldn't just turn on the lights?

"You good Evie?" Carmilla knew how agitated Evangeline could get around the other vampire.

"I'm fine sister just Matska's presence pissing off the wolf is all"

"So… the runts still around? I thought Maman put you down ages ago" Mattie eyed their youngest sibling a teasing smirk spread across blood red lips once more.

"Hello to you too Matska"

"Darling little Evelyn I'm hurt why is it only Kitty here gets to be called sister?"

"My name is EVANGELINE, she is sister because she earned that right and you did not"

"Earned it? What just because she baby sat you, you think that makes her better than me?"

"No but the fact that she has some semblance of a conscience certainly doesn't hurt"

"Ok you two break it up" Carmilla stood between her sisters more for her own peace of mind than anything else.

Mattie would have given the brat a piece of her mind but she sensed Carmilla's rage she hated being in the middle of a conflict and this was definitely up there.

"Fine I can play nice for sister dear"

"What are you even doing here Matska? We all know you hate it here" Evie didn't care for formalities at this point, she wanted Matska out of Silas as soon as possible.

"Well if you must know I'm on the board of governors and because this place seems to of gone to hell, they feel that "Silas needs a helping hand" in other words put this dump out of its misery before it costs them too much money" Mattie rolled her eyes casually strolling about the room she knew she was by far the strongest being on campus but with Carmilla being second best after Maman's defeat she would have to watch the brunette.

"Honestly I would burn it all to the ground again and call it an accident but we all know there are a few things here that are quite valuable, right _Runt_?"

Evie growled oh how she wanted to slap that smirk off Matska's face, she couldn't with Carmilla there. She couldn't hurt her sister even if it meant putting up with Matska's constant badgering.

"Oh growl all you want you don't scare me pup"

"Look Mattie why don't you lay off Evie and get to the point, what does the board want?"

"The board _god_ what a joke that is, these humans are such push overs they might as well be my door mats one and two and that Lugdenberg HA! He's such a fossil, I'm amazed he hasn't keeled over yet" shaking her head Mattie turned on her heel eyeing her siblings sensing the emotions that rolled off them.

Carmilla was uneasy, yet comfortable as always they might play mean every once in a while but they were sisters and Maman's favoritism aside they were always the great bringers of chaos as they should be but Evangeline was a different story.

In the beginning Mattie thought brat would be another snack after all they'd been traveling for months touring France for something Maman just couldn't live without and instead of some paintings or jewels her sire returns with this pitiful blonde. She didn't think the girl would last a week, in fact they'd made bets all of them on how long the girl would last and all of them lost because by some means the slip of a girl out lived even their sire.

Mattie didn't understand the girls purpose because she really didn't have one. She wasn't a lure they all knew she didn't have it in her, she wasn't a fighter, please she could barely defend herself much less Maman's honor, and so that left her as a fetch and carry, a companion to Maman to her end it seemed but still what was the point of keeping progeny that had no purpose?

"Anyway we will do what we must to cut our losses and what not"

"But why are **_you_** here?" Evie growled she wouldn't let Matska dance around the question. As graceful as she was Evangeline would gladly ruin her well-practiced dance with a shove if she had to.

"Because as the ELDEST it is my duty to Maman as her last wish to pay my respects and get the hell out because there's no way I'm staying here in this snow globe"

"She banished you" Evangeline reminded her.

"And now she's gone, you should be rejoicing in your new found freedom to waste your life as you see fit"

"I leave the life wasting to you Matska"

"Why because you suddenly have things to do?" Mattie loved this, she revealed at getting a rise out of the blonde truly she did.

"Mattie" Carmilla warned knew Mattie was pushing it and Evie was already one edge as it was with her instincts still out of whack.

"Alright, alright I'll play nice" Ignoring the blonde Matska took a seat in the arm chair across from a dark burgundy one with black cushions that used to be their Sire's. The demon might be dead but even Matska wouldn't tempt fate by sitting in that damn chair.

"All I want is what's mine"

"And to what do you think that entails?" Evie knew they were cutting it close but she was the closest thing to a secretary or secondary memory Maman ever had and if there was anything she wanted hidden away she would give it to Evangeline and tell her where to hide it. There wasn't one vault the blonde didn't know of.

"Aside from what's in my room of this house, a couple million dollars, and a few things out of the vault"

Evie rolled her eyes "Which Vault Matska? You know there are a couple hundred"

"Oh yes specifics, the one with all Maman's paintings and a few pieces of furniture"

"Really that's all you're taking?" Carmilla ignored the tension and sat on the coffee table remembering how much Maman used to scold her for it.

"I thought you would take the throne you stole from Egypt or a couple crates of Spanish gold"

"You never know and I mean it's not like anyone else can claim them" Mattie shrugs her words are meant to be teasing but the full weight of them rests upon all their shoulders.

Evie shuddered feeling that loneliness creep up on her again like a cold hand clenching her lungs. Leaning back against the arm of the couch she took a slow, almost pained breath her eyes drift to Carmilla and she sees the brunette's fingers digging into the table her own loneliness, trapped below the battle field, had nearly killed her but that was the past she was among siblings and her mate.

It was Mattie who surprisingly held the most emotion. She sat perfectly still, a picture of a lady at leisure as she leaned back in her chair, legs crossed at the knee, with one elbow on the arm rest and her chin quite at home in her palm. Pitch black eyes, ones that glowed in her enemies despair and once poured tears at the news of her sister's imprisonment, now held a soberness that didn't quite fit the queen of destruction and mischief but she was one of Maman's first and now she was one of the last to walk this earth.

Gods it was more depressing than she thought. To be one of the last of Lilith's creations to ever grace this planet with her presence and the only ones left to be her companions in the new millennia were her sister and the runt.

It was too depressing really.

"Depression aside I want to know where the closest vault is and what it contains" Her voice still held the rich tone but there was no purr, the playfulness was replaced by authority which Evie wasn't too sure would get the elder vampire all that far.

"Gods Mattie let the dust settle first" Carmilla didn't like seeing either of her sisters so depressed it was her job to be the dark broody one.

"Sorry but I want to get the hell out of here, no offence"

"None taken" Carmilla shrugged leaning back on her elbows.

"So Runt have a location for me?"

"It's not runt and it wouldn't hurt you to say please at least once in your second life" Evie looked to the ceiling wishing for a second that it would fall on Matska but then she would have to help pry it off her and fix the ceiling.

"Of course I have to use manners even amongst the peasants"

"Yes we all can't be royalty"

"True enough runt" dropping her hand Mattie sat up straight as if such a simple request took _that_ much energy.

"Would you please tell me where the nearest vault is runt and what's in it pretty please?"

Evangeline glared at the clock above the door willing it to be dawn so they couldn't go on the grand scavenger hunt she just knew Matska would make them go on.

"I don't know Matska that wasn't very well mannered as it could have been"

"Evie just tell her where it is" Carmilla fell back on the table now she had feeling she knew exactly where this was going and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Oh come on Runt you're not seriously going to withhold all our inheritance because you can actually hold a grudge?" Mattie groaned she was tired and if the runt was going to be a brat then she would give that attitude right back tenfold.

"What if I was?"

"Evie you're not seriously going to be that guy?" Carmilla threw an arm over her eyes already knowing the outcome.

"You wouldn't be able to find any of them without me and I'm not about to show because you've been nothing but an unmitigated ass since you got here Matska"

"Ugh here it comes" Mattie slumped in her chair waiting for the shit show to begin.

"Please I'm not you I don't keep ridiculously long lists of the "crimes" done against me, if I did it would be never ending and even without the need to breathe there's not enough air in the world to cover them all" Evie shook her head trying not to imagine such a list it truly would be never ending because it would include both her lives.

"Can't you just write them all down?" Carmilla didn't want to spend the whole night arguing when she could be cuddling Laura or doing something a lot more fun than sleeping.

"No I don't trust her with kind of information"

"You don't trust me? Why runt I'm hurt"

"Yeah not all surprising Mattie" Carmilla wouldn't trust Mattie with that kind of info either seriously there was no telling what in hell their sire had in those vaults.

"You too darling?" Mattie played the hurt card wiping away a fake tear.

"Look I'll tell you where the furniture is and open the paintings vault but other than that I don't really think her highness needs all that much"

"You keep bringing up my noble blood but then you go and spit at me"

"Please Matska I would never miss the chance to spit at you "Evie rolled her eyes, were they really arguing about this again?

"Ok you two no more arguing, give Mattie the directions and lets go to bed there's only a few hours before the humans wake up and I want to be there when Laura wakes up" Carmilla sat up ready to smack them both upside the head if it got them out of there faster.

Looking over her shoulder Evangeline sighed she knew that feeling she hated it when she missed being there when Danny woke up and vice-versa but with Matska around she would have to be extra careful from now on.

"Fine I'll give you directions but we're going with you"

"What!"

"Why?"

Both elder vampires protested for different reasons obviously but Evie wouldn't let Matska near any of the vaults without supervision.

"First off you don't know the codes to get in, second I don't trust you, and third we might as well break up the fortune now before we let the humans find it"

"Why would we let the humans find it?" Mattie didn't like the sound of that.

"The humans are going to find it to keep Corvea off the property a little longer and shut the board up long enough for me to show you the rest of the vaults on campus"

"well now I like the sound of that"

"Yes the sound of your own voice has always been a favorite of yours"

"You know I don't think you've been this lively in year's runt"

"Well of course not I wasn't alive then" Pushing off the couch Evie nodded towards the door.

"Come on lets go take our hunks of the carcass"

"So crass this pup is" Mattie smoothed her skirt as she stood.

"Well she has been hanging around me these past few months so you can blame me if you want" Carmilla stretched her arms above her head warming her body up for the journey however far.

"I'm leaving now" Evangeline ignored their banter knowing it would probably go on the rest of the night anyway.

"Don't worry Runt we'll keep up" Called Mattie already close behind.

Carmilla looked toward the heavens begging the vampire gods to have mercy on her that night.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 7 AND MATTIE HAS ENTERED THE PICTURE! evidently Mattie and Evie's relationship is strained and they're basically Carmilla and Danny from season one but both are vampires and Poor Carmilla is stuck playing mediator which is no fun for our broody middle sister.**

 **I want you guys to see the difference in the two sisters relationships between Carmilla and each other. I'll be showing more in the next few chapters and all but this is just the beginning so be prepared for snarky, sarcastic vampires galore!**

 **...**

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**...**

 **...**

 **here's chapter 8 its a little shorter than the others but it has a bit of secrecy too it plus more flashbacks! flashbacks are always fun :) \**

 **I WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP 'EM COMING!**

 **want a disclaimer go to chapter 1.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Following Evangeline across campus, ironically, to the Art building Carmilla wondered what other buildings had Maman's vaults under them. The campus itself was small but all the buildings had been renovated throughout the centuries so all of them could have a vault for all she knew but there was no telling what kinds of traps they might have. Maman didn't take kindly to others playing with her toys, progeny and rivals alike.

"This way"

Evie led them through the building with ease. The lack of humans meant they didn't have to rush or fear discovery, they could take care of any problems that came along the way.

Pushing open the door to the basement Evie nodded to the stair well letting Carmilla and Mattie head down first before locking the door behind her. Like most the floor plans the art building had a basement the difference was unlike the giant storage filled spaces the art building had a giant furnace for the ceramics department. The fiery beast was ancient but efficient in its job and well-kept by the mechanical engineers of the engineering program across the way.

"God this place reminds me of a bad Dante's inferno set when he reaches the gates of hell" Mattie did nothing to hide her disgust for the cobweb ridden dungeon there was honestly no saving it after 50yrs of no janitorial staff.

"Then you should feel right at home Matska" Called Evie.

"Ha-ha runt very funny"

"So the vault?" Carmilla was thoroughly amused by their quick wit but the sooner they got this over with the sooner they would go their separate ways.

"This way" Evie led them through a maze of pipes, shelves, and broken clay vases. It was a good thing they were vampires because there was no way a human could breathe through all that dust even as vampires they could feel it coating their throats.

Ignoring the lack of breathable air Carmilla stopped breathing in favor of taking in their surroundings. The back of the Furnace was boiling hot making the grease and dust stick to them in the grossest way but maybe she could get a quick shower in before Laura woke better yet maybe she could get her to take a shower with her.

"Here we are" Evie stopped by the wall using her hand she stood on her tippy toes and wiped away a disgustingly thick layer of grime and cobwebs to reveal Latin scrip.

"Oh that woman was vain" Mattie growled deciphering the words with little trouble.

"Definitely" Carmilla agreed.

"In my arms you find safety, in my heart you find home, from me you find life, in your eyes I am god, what. Am. I ?" As she read each verse Carmilla could feel the bitterness that filled the blonde's voice.

"A narcissistic bitch?" spat Mattie.

"Mother" Evie rolled her eyes she wasn't about to fight Matska on that one.

The letters glowed and the wall groaned as rock ground against rock shifting so that a door way was made.

"Right out of Tolken" Admittedly Carmilla was impressed she always did love the fellowship of the ring and The Hobbit was an old favorite of hers.

"Maman has always liked falling back on the old magic's to protect what's hers, she couldn't exactly pay a dragon to guard her treasures or they might claim them for their own and let's be honest there's no dragon in the world that could have stood against her" Evangeline shrugged dusting off her hands before stepping into the new door way.

Mattie and Carmilla shared a look before nodding.

"True"

The tunnel was pitch black not even torches lit the way but with Evie at the head there was no doubt she knew the way though it seemed Mattie didn't hold the same confidence in their sister.

"So runt if Maman made up that so easily how have the humans not found the others?"

"Think of it this way Matska for every vault she had built she would send me away and then upon its completion she would order me to find it, get into it, then lock me inside it to see if I could find the secret exits with in them" Evie kept her eyes forward trying to keep herself calm as memories of panic and fear brushed the edged of her mind. She might not be as claustrophobic as Carmilla but being trapped in one place sometimes for days at a time could really do something to someone like her.

"And if you didn't get out?"

Evie paused to look at Matska, even in the dark she could see curious dark eyes shining back at her.

"Then I wouldn't be here"

Flipping the rusted switch the walls groaned as the wheels turned grinding against the gears till they split down the middle opening to a sea of paintings on metal stands and sheet covered furniture.

Hundreds of racks lay before them. Dry air was released into the room making her hands twitch at the sensation.

"So do you have a list or do you want to just window shop?" Asked Evie as she pulled the clipboard off the wall.

"I think I'll do some window shopping and go from there" Matska waved her off wiping out her phone and marching into the warehouse.

"Well I'll leave you too it then" Evangeline rolled her eyes at the dark beauty before turning to Carmilla.

"I have a feeling were going to be here for a while so you might as well wander till she's done"

"Will do" Stuffing her hands in her pockets Carmilla let her feet carry her into the rows of paintings seeing a few familiar ones mixed in with the more obscure ones.

Where had Maman found all these anyway?

Losing herself in the rows of paintings Carmilla stopped at the twelfth row when she recognized one of the gorier ones in Maman's collection, _Judith Beheading Holofernes_ , by Artemisia Gentileschi. It was ironic because the scene depicted a woman and her servant beheading a legendary general of old yet no one knew his name unless you cared to look it up. The irony lay in the fact that Maman adored the painting yet it foreshadowed her own death.

Shuttering Carmilla looked away from the scene. It was all too fresh in her mind and she didn't want to relive the memories of almost dying again.

Looking down the row she found one that caught her eye.

Pausing she looked at the painting it was familiar, too familiar. It was what one supposed was a joyous scene at a Villa that looked very much like the one Maman had in Rome. There were dozens of people young and old hanging off the steps and out of a window on the far right. They were all partying hard and drinking till they couldn't stomach it anymore or passed out.

Looking down at the name plate she found a gold plate reading:

 _Gioventù Sprecata_

"Wasted youth" the words left her lips before she could stop them and with it the memories came flooding back.

She knew why it was called that, "Wasted Youth", Evie had made this painting because Maman wanted to remember her time in Italy after a "successful" weeding of the Italian nobles by successful it meant killing any and all pompous, arrogant, young nobles that dare think themselves worthy of her presence and that night there had been many.

She hadn't been in Italy at the time, no she was with Mattie in Sweden after a few days rest in the mountains hoping to clear her head and met Mattie after a rather large killing, pun majorly intended.

They had been in the mountains for a week or two when she received a letter from Evie asking how she was and she couldn't help feeling neglectful of her youngest sister. She might have been the eldest and sure she didn't much care for all of her siblings but admittedly Evangeline held a special place in her heart.

 _"Come on Mattie why not go for a visit? It's not like we would actually have to pay for the trip"_

 _Carmilla had spent the last hour trying to convince Mattie to go with her to Rome because there was no way in hell she wanted to go alone she needed someone to keep Maman off her back long enough for her to really sit down and talk to the blonde._

 _"True but no one fun is there with her"_

 _"But Evelyn is our sister and I haven't seen her in ages"_

 _"I don't see you going out of your way to visit Chantel or Mizuki"_

 _"Yes but Chantel is too busy falling into bed with royalty to write and Mizuki is…well I don't know where he is I just assume he's either spying on someone or dead"_

 _Both Vampires looked away slightly embarrassed at the lack of knowledge. Mattie recovered first smoothing her blouse as if it had any wrinkles to begin with._

 _"My point exactly so why go visit the runt?"_

 _"Because I haven't seen her in a while and she's been stuck with Maman longer than the rest of us"_

 _"Darling we've all had our share of dealing with the devil"_

 _"Yes but we only stayed with her a year or two at most, Evelyn's been with her for almost thirty years" Carmilla cringed at the thought of being trapped with Maman 24/7. Gods she could stand a couple weeks but every day, all day? No sir this vampires liked what freedom she had and took it for all she got._

 _"Alright we'll visit for a few weeks, besides I heard Maman is having one of her royalty tours" Mattie smirked before adjusting her collar._

 _It was a joke amongst Lilith's progeny that when Maman did a royalty tour it wasn't her visiting royalty but royals visiting her._

 _"Maman's in Italy this time of year"_

 _"Good then I can get some wine I tasted in Amsterdam, it was delicious and so was the gentleman who offered it"_

 _"Why didn't you invite me?" Carmilla scowled, playfully slapping her sisters on the arm._

 _"Sincerest apologies sis but if I'd known it would turn into a party I would have gladly had you along"_

 _"Well now we can have a little fun in Italy and you can get your wine"_

 _"And you can check on the runt"_

 _Rolling her eyes Carmilla pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the edges of her mouth cleaning up evidence of her last meal. They'd been prowling some local taverns to keep a low profile and found a few drunks that were easy prey but there were always a few who thought they could put up a fight._

 _"Come on let's get out of here before someone finds our leftovers"_

 _They stole away into the night flitting across territory, sleeping in carriages they "hired", and fed on whatever idiots tried to rob them along the way. They reached Italy a week later thanks to their superior speed and Rome three days later._

 _Maman had a manor or Villa in every major city throughout Europe, sometimes she bought or sold them to keep the unanimity. It was easy to get lost in obscurity amongst the hundreds of people now rising to stations of nobility. Times were changing but Maman was always able to stay five steps ahead of the masses._

 _The old bat might be crazy but you had to hand it to her for such strategic planning._

 _"Finally" Groaned Mattie._

 _They had been flitting for most the evening and it was close to two in the morning but it looked like the party was still going on. The young nobles were spilling out of the villa some of them half-dressed others leaning on each other to make it to the carriages._

 _"Looks like Maman decided to throw quite the party" Mattie smirked knowing all too well how out of control some of these parties could get._

 _"Come on sis let's see what kind of party this really is"_

 _Pushing passed the drunk humans they found even more inside, though still inebriated they were laughing and stumbling around the villa. Looking around Carmilla hoped to find a familiar face or at least a servant but she had no such luck._

 _"Hey sis" Mattie tapped her shoulder pointing to the crowds it took a moment but she followed Mattie's finger till she found just the blonde she was looking for._

 _There wandering amongst the crowds was Evelyn in a light blue dress with a navy blue ribbon around her bust and her long blonde hair was tide back in a bun with black ribbon and a pin holding it in place. The blonde didn't engage in the humans drunken conversations or jokes, she didn't much care for dancing though she was just as good as the best of them, and the third strike was that she refused to drink._

 _Be it cheap or the finest selection of the vineyard Evelyn Bochard refused to drink a drop of alcohol. It drove Maman mad but Carmilla understood that it had more to do with her human father and his past as a drunkard but the blonde didn't confirm nor deign it. Still Evelyn looked miserable at this party and maybe just maybe Carmilla could brighten her spirits._

 _"Evie"_

 _The blonde spun around seeing Carmilla she lit up. Keeping their human guests in mind she speed walked over to them and pulled her sister into a firm hug before pulling away and nodding to Mattie. That was as close to a greeting as they were going to get between the two._

 _"It's good to see you"_

 _"What kind of party is this?" asked Mattie she didn't mind a few drunks every now and then but Maman only held the uppers of society at her soirees so what were these bottom feeders doing here?_

 _"It was supposed to be a light evening but a few of the younger counts who weren't invited decided to crash the party" Evelyn bit her lip watching the young men and raucous ladies stumble drunkenly into the next room._

 _"Where's Maman?" Mattie knew how much their sire hated party crashers and for such young bucks to ruin one of her parties, gods they needed a miracle._

 _"She's in the ballroom mingling but uh..she said to let them stay but that we would be needing more room in the uh cellar"_

 _They all knew what that meant and hoped the counts families had their business in order._

 _"In that case it looks like we won't have to venture that far for a snack" Mattie pulled off her gloves and stuffed them into her velvet bag eyeing tomorrow nights "menu"._

 _"Got that right" Carmilla snorted pushing that thought aside she turned to Evie._

 _"So Evie how are you?"_

 _"I've been better but let's get you two away from the rambunctious children first before it-CRASH!-…gets out of hand"_

 _They all flinched at that crash it would mean unimaginable pain for the idiots who did it._

 _"Where are the servants?" Mattie sure as hell wasn't going to clean that up._

 _"We have to call for new ones" Evie nodded toward the beautiful marble stair case leading them upstairs._

 _"Why? What was wrong with the old ones?" Asked Carmilla distracted by the inebriated ladies that just so happened to be leaning over the railing laughing and spilling their wine on the strapping lads below._

 _"The old ones were old and some of them were trying to steal the silver"_

 _"Gods they just can't see how lucky they are to be serving us and then they get so damn greedy" Mattie couldn't believe how stupid the humans were sometimes._

 _"Yes well she's sent for new ones and might be relieved to see you two after the week we've had"_

 _"We?" Mattie asked she didn't like the Runt being so close to their sire but at the same time she didn't envy the blonde. It was hard to tell if the girl was a suck up or a prisoner Mattie just didn't care to figure out which one it was._

 _"Yes we, anything that upsets her ends up on my head until it's resolved or taken care of like these party crashers"_

 _Leading them away from the roaring noise of the party they entered an empty hallway that judging by the chill that ran up her spine Carmilla would bet was warded. Maman would call in a favor or too way back when if she needed something protected but this one held no other scent but her own so it looked like Lilith finally caught the hang of it._

 _"In here" Pushing open the doors they were relieved to fine the room unoccupied and quite spacious compared to that dinky cabin they'd hidden away in Sweden._

 _"Finally some peace and quiet" Mattie rolled her shoulders soaking up the tranquility the room possessed._

 _"Do you want tea or is your heart still set on the party?" Evelyn might not have the best relationship with Matska but being a hostess was ingrained in her after a few decades with Maman._

 _"I think I still have enough in me to brighten the party what about you Carm?"_

 _"I'm in the mood to party but I still need something before joining the natives" her throat was dry and she needed something before she yanked one of the nobles behind a stairwell or something._

 _"I have just the thing them" Evie pulled one of the wine bottles out of the cabinet on the far wall. Pulling out two wine glasses she poured the maroon elixir Mattie took hers without a word but Carmilla sauntered at a more relaxed pace taking in the room and the new decorations the painting at the far end of the room in particular._

 _Leaving Mattie by the fire place she looked over the painting taking in the master piece._

 _"Evie"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"How did Maman get them to loan her the Mona Lisa?"_

 _Evie frowned looking from the painting to her sister._

 _"That is a piece of garbage sister"_

 _"Evie how can you say that about the Mona Lisa!"_

 _"Do you have no respect for the master's runt?" Mattie was ready to tear into this impudent brat if she dared disrespect such a masterpiece._

 _"I hold the masters in great respect Matska but that is a poor interpretation of the masterpiece that is the Mona Lisa, this-this waste of canvas.." Evie shook her head glaring at the painting "this rag is nowhere close to capturing the beauty and mystery of the Mona Lisa"_

 _"Ok, ok we get it but if it's not the Mona Lisa then who's the artist?" Carmilla had to meet this artist and congratulate them on fooling everyone there and every vampire there._

 _Evie sighed waving to the painting she looked almost ashamed._

 _"This sad attempt of forgery is mine"_

 _"Seriously!?" Carmilla almost got whiplash she spun around so fast._

 _"I'm not proud to say it but yes" Evelyn crossed her arms unwilling to look at her work she felt like she wasn't doing the original any form of justice._

 _"You did this? Well it seems the runt has her uses after all" Matska was thoroughly impressed this forgery had fooled even her and she had visited the Mona Lisa many a time when she was in the mood for the arts._

 _"I know, Maman has been having me do a few every now and then as gifts for people she doesn't care to remember and for profit but I still have a great deal of work to do before I make anything half decent" Evie admitted glaring at the forgery._

 _"If this is half decent I can't wait to see what good looks like" Carmilla pulled the blonde into her arms ignoring the small glare._

 _"Seriously though Evie this is really good, amazing in fact"_

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere sister and I don't care how many compliments come with this, it is nothing to praise me for until I can actually put something into it"_

 _"Fine Miss Bochard be the brooding artist but I still say it's amazing how far your skills have come" Carmilla nuzzled the blonde's cheek as Evie fought a smile._

 _"Tender moments aside I'm going to get changed and tell Maman we're here"_

 _"Ugh then I have to go say hello too"_

 _"We might as well get it over with now so you can have more of your little chats and what not instead of trying to dodge Maman"_

 _"Why do you have to be right?"_

 _"Because I plan ahead Darling now pry yourself away from the runt we have a party to revive" with that Mattie waltzed out of the room to dance, talk, and feed her thirst._

Blinking Carmilla moved on leaving the distant sound of music and the rich scent of wine behind.

Following the clicking of Mattie's heels Carmilla found her sister in the back of the vault with all the covered furniture. If the trail of sheets lining the floor weren't enough then the endless critiques spilling from Mattie's lips were more than enough.

"Find anything you like Darling?" Mattie was already moving onto her next piece when Carmilla stopped behind her crossing her arms out of habit.

"Not really but then again I never was one for material sentiments"

"Yes you were more of the people person than a hoarder like Maman" Mattie sent her a smirk before snapping a picture of the table set with her phone.

"We'll I'm done here"

"So soon? I will probably come back tomorrow night to finish up the list of paintings I want" Mattie had made an extensive list on her phone already but would gladly add to it.

"You better be quick about it then because the humans are going to "stumble" upon the back entrance" Called Evie

"About that, how long are you going to give till that catastrophe happens?"

"At least a day, the sooner the board backs off the better" Evie didn't want the school or the students under any more pressure than they needed which in her opinion was none but what could you do with the board looking over their shoulder?

"Fine, fine I'll have "my" things moved out by tomorrow and then you show the brats the buried treasure, speaking of which where's that back entrance you mentioned?"

"This way ladies " Evie slipped between the larger pieces of furniture leading them to the back wall of what Carmilla thought was an endless vault. Much like the front entrance Evie dusted off the thick layer of cobwebs and grime but this time it was a simple lever instead of a narcissistic riddle. The whole wall shook as a set of stairs separated from the wall dropping dust and stale air as it locked into place.

Walking up the ancient steps a thought struck her and Carmilla couldn't help asking.

"Hey Evie where exactly does this come out of?"

"Since you asked I guess you could say that the uh art building now has a face lift" Called Evie taking two steps at a time to keep up with Mattie's longer stride.

"Wait what?!"

Pushing faster Carmilla found that the Art building did indeed get a face lift. The mural that decorated the front of the building was lifted so that the fake wall could drop revealing the secret entrance to Maman's vault.

"Well that was an adventure" Mattie dusted off her coat not even bating an eye as the wall slowly reset itself.

"Yeah I can't wait to do this again" Evie Deadpanned

"Just think of it as the bonding we never did runt and you'll do fine or better yet pretend you're my assistant just like you were for Maman"

"I was not her assistant" Evangeline hissed barring her fangs at the older girl.

"Your right but if you weren't her assistant than what were you hmm?"

Growling under her breath Evie turned away jamming her hands in her pockets because if she didn't there was no way she could be held responsible for what she did.

"I'm going back to the house sister"

"Aww leaving so soon runt?"

Evie didn't bother replying choosing to flit back to the house instead leaving Mattie to laugh in her wake.

"God that one is so much fun to wind up sometimes"

"About that… "Carmilla hated ruining Mattie's fun because it was usually something they both enjoyed but there was a line she didn't want to cross when it came to her sisters.

"Do you think you could hold off, at least for a while?"

"What you want me going easy on her or something?"

"Something like that"

"I don't have to play nice if I don't want to you know that"

"I do Mattie but Evie's still pretty volatile these days and it's only been a month since she really started getting used to the full vampire thing you know?"

"She's had 200years to adjust" Mattie wasn't going to go easy on the runt just because Maman wasn't around anymore it was the hierarchy of their clan and of the vampire world just doing its part.

"And all of those 200 years she's been under Maman's thumb even to the end so lay off a little ok? She's never had much breathing room between Maman and the others so give her some space" Carmilla asked taking Mattie's hand she played with dark fingers lightly tracing the edges of each blood read nail. She didn't ask for much when it came to Mattie so maybe this once she would listen.

Mattie sighed, watching her sister play with her hand before lacing their fingers. If it had been any of their other siblings she would have laughed in their face and backhanded them as Maman would have done but she wasn't Maman and this wasn't one of the others this was Mircalla her twin in mischief, her immortal sister and there was little she wouldn't do for her sister.

"Oh alright I'll leave the runt alone I have more important things to do than chip away at her lack of self-confidence"

"Plus if you aren't at each other's throats then we can hang out more and I would love to have your help when I go through Maman's closet"

"Gods that's a treasure trove in itself!"

They both laughed enjoying the moment before the sky slowly warned them of the suns arrival as violet turned to a red-ish orange.

"Well I'll see you at the next broad cast Sis"

"I can't wait to see how wound up I can get your little human"

"I'm sure Laura will appreciate her condescending co-host as always" Carmilla's smirk mirrored Mattie's because there was no way it wouldn't be entertaining.

"See you tonight"

"See you"

With one last look Carmilla shook her head she couldn't wait for tonight.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 8 I hope you liked the little flashbacks, I want to put more so expect a few every now and then because as I said before I want to show the past as well as the relationship between the sisters and hows its grown and become strained over time but in different ways.**

 **...**

 **...**


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ok Here's chapter 9 more fun with the gang and a few pieces from the others plus a sighting or two by Mattie always fun.**

 **thanks for the reviews guys they always make me smile :D**

 **I own nothing but evie.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Please stay back" ordered one of the "guards".

Danny watched as more and more paintings were carried out of the newly uncovered vault. It had been a normal day or as normal as Silas could be when one of the ZETA's undetonated cherry bombs went off in front of the Art building revealing a secret tunnel and from there the Corvea corp swarmed the place.

The "men in black" tapped off the tunnel and started exploring it till some kind of art treasury was struck and paintings had been coming out of it ever since.

It was surprising to find so many works beneath the art building but then again this was Silas and anything could happen when a centuries old vampire was storing things there.

"This is crazy" Laura had joined her among the crowds of spectators but the reporter was more suspicious than anything.

"I've heard of hoarders but this is ridiculous"

"What? All parents like to keep things they find valuable just imagine what the Dean's hidden away and probably multiply that by how ever old she was" Muttered Lafontaine eyeing each painting as it passed by letting J.P watch through their new lapel cam. It was still in the works but with the Library gone J.P needed more than what was left of the campus security systems to watch things now.

"Ok your right but all these paintings are priceless and in such good condition, I know for a fact my dad couldn't keep most my old picture in this good of condition and he keeps the attic spotless" Laura shook her head because how in heck did the Dean find time to keep them in such good condition? What did she dust them every night? Seriously she would be bugging Carm for answers because she was just too curious not to ask.

"Hey look they're bringing out furniture now" Danny watched them carry out a large table it still shinned for being polished recently and the matching chairs were carried out behind them.

"Seriously how big is that thing?" Laura was beginning to think it was a stairway to some pocket dimension or something.

"It's probably twice the size of the art building and without knowing how far down those stairs go I can't really tell how deep underground it is" Lafontaine would take the time to calculate it all but J.P was their main priority.

"If we could get in there we might be able to find something other than priceless works of art but with these guys crawling all over it there's no way even with the Summers and ZETA's help" There was no way Laura could get passed them she wasn't even up to some of those meat heads chests so that would be a definite no.

"What about your super strong vampire girlfriends?"

Laura and Danny shared a look or there was that.

"I don't think Carm would see it as important, I mean if it was she would have chased off the SWAT wannabe's if she felt it had anything of value or was dangerous because she knows I would go right in if I could"

"Evie's been on edge ever since sister number 3 popped up and I don't want to make it worse, stress is never good for vampires" Danny replied hoping Evangeline was sleeping a little easier with her sweatshirt but she doubted it the blonde always slept better with Danny than a substitute.

"Ok vampires are out then" Laf wanted to check it out later when the security wasn't so tight but Perry was still holed up in their room after the whole kidnapping ritual nightmare so it would be best to hold off on any expeditions till after Perry was back on her feet.

"Ok we'll you two keep thinking because I have to go do my broad cast with "sister dearest" Laura muttered rolling her eyes at all the lies Mattie was spewing with every broadcast.

If the false sense of security wasn't annoying enough then the condescending attitude certainly was. Mattie was certainly persuasive and would make a better politician than board woman but Laura wouldn't give up she was the only one looking out for the students best interest and her pride wouldn't let her give into Mattie no matter how hard she was selling.

"See you later then"

"Good luck"

With that Laura wove her way through the crowd she straightened her sweater preparing herself for the next hour she would spend with Mattie.

"I can do this" Nodding to herself Laura looked up ready to face the vampire for another broadcast.

"I can do this"

…

…

…...

Mattie hummed as she set the last painting in its travel case there was no way she was letting UPS toss these priceless things around, more importantly she wouldn't let them toss **_her_** things around. With the money the other paintings would no doubt gather she could hire a private jet to carry her and her things back to Morocco.

Laying a cloth over the delicate canvas she picked up the padding and covered it with the lid locking all the pieces into place.

Dusting off her hands Mattie smiled to herself. These would be a nice addition to her collection though there were still a few pieces she wanted before she left.

Looking around the room that had been hers for over a hundred years Mattie took a deep breath taking in the dust, Chanel no 5 and "crown of thorns" that hung in the air. It might seem a bit flashy to have flowers native to only Madagascar flown in every few months but the flowers were a beautiful sight and a reminder of what she could have been in both her lives.

As a princess it was in her nature to want the best and her birthright was for her to rule so when she didn't live long enough to do so in the human world she made up for in the supernatural. It was hard in the beginning she'd tried playing nice and making friends but Maman had showed her what the world of politics and royals was really like and if playing nice couldn't do it then she would play it Lilith's way and rule with fear on one shoulder and intelligence on the other.

Call the bitch what you want but Lilith was as smart as they came and she knew it, using every advantage she made or found to get what she wanted.

And now the bitch was dead by her eldest daughter's hand.

Shaking her head Mattie sat on the edge of her bed she wouldn't stay in the house any longer than nessacary but there were still mysteries within it even she didn't know of and she doubted anyone else would ever know…except maybe one.

She had promised her sister she wouldn't pester the runt for a while and she was holding true to her promise and they were almost civil in passing but there were things she wanted to know and she couldn't find the answers without the blonde's assistance.

"Why not visit sister dearest?" Smirking to herself Mattie stood up, smoothing out all the nonexistent wrinkles in her blouse and she was off.

Walking gracefully through the halls of the manor was a simple if not mindless task she knew the way to each of her siblings rooms but it was easier now with the humans away leaving the house silent except for the shower running downstairs and the light music coming from the other side of the house.

 _"…_ _Sweetheart, I ask no more than this:  
A kiss to build a dream on..."_

Mattie could hear the gravelly voice of Louie Armstrong making his way through the house and she couldn't help walking to the soft beat of the drum.

 _"_ _Give me a kiss before you leave me,  
And my imagination will feed my hungry heart.  
Leave me one thing before we part,  
A kiss to build a dream on."_

Although not as familiar with the blonde's habits Mattie knew from what Carmilla had told her that the girl loved the oldies and classics of the early 1900's. When she was in a creative mood she would use the top of the market speakers to play whatever came to mind and now that she was free to do more artistic pursuits it was evident she was back at it. If the gold pouring through the speakers wasn't a clue than she didn't know what was?

 _"When I'm alone with my fancies, I'll be with you,  
Weaving romances, making believe they're true."_

"Give me your lips for just a moment,  
And my imagination will make that moment live.  
Give me what you alone can give,  
A kiss to build a dream on"

Closing her eyes Mattie lightly bobbed her head to the trumpet as she let her feet guide her to the blonde's room. The music grew louder and louder till it was ringing in her ears it was so loud. Opening her eyes she found herself in the door way it seemed Evangeline didn't care if anyone waltzed on through her door judging by the looks of it the girl was too distracted to care.

Paper littered the floor, fresh ink staining the pages different colors too, reds, blues, blacks, and greens. Walking around the sea of paper Mattie took her time still swaying to the trumpet as she effortlessly stepped between the drawings. The subjects of said drawings varied from portraits of the humans that invaded the house from time to time, the houses Maman used to own though she'd sold most of them by now, and of a familiar hunter what was her name? Mattie didn't remember much about the girl except that she was with the curious Miss Jones, whom Mattie was still trying to crack.

As the song came to an end Mattie realized she was close enough to the speakers now that she turned it off startling the blonde.

"Matska! what are you doing in my room?" as expected Evangeline was startled her hands trembled as she dropped her pencils but her fingers were stained black from using charcoal on one of her earlier pieces.

"Oh you know just coming by to chat"

"We don't chat"

"Well there's always time to start and it's not like you were busy"

Evie sighed pulling a stained rag off the edge of the table to clean her hands as best she could.

"Fine what would you like to talk about?"

"That's the spirit"

"Save that condescendence for Laura's broad cast"

"That reminds me I have to do that today, see were chatting already" Mattie's smirk turned to an amused smile. She got such a kick out of winding that human up and the fact that her sister laughed along with her only made it that much better.

"So it would seem"

"Anyway you know how I wanted some paintings from the vaults?"

"Yes?"

"Well Maman has others around here and I would like to have a peek at them before you went and showed everything to the humans"

"Matska not everything is going to go to the humans"

"Really? With how charitable you seem, it's hard to believe you won't give them my head on a plate with how much they've been complaining"

Evie paled immediately looking away from the elder girl and that got her curious was the runt really that squeamish about violence? Last she checked the girl almost tore some harpies apart when they invaded the territory.

"I' m kind Matska not stupid, no matter how much you might disagree I know there are some things the humans can't handle and I intend to keep them away from the more dangerous things around campus"

"Good I don't want them finding all the valuables"

Taking a full look about the room Matska's eye was drawn to the portrait of Carmilla above the fireplace. Even in dull 19th century garb her sister was elegant and her smirk still bore that sarcastic attitude even in painting form.

"Gods…it's almost a spitting image"

Evie followed her gaze and swallowed her previous worries.

The portrait of her sister was one of her proudest accomplishments and by far her best work not including the hundreds of forgeries that hung in museums around the world. She didn't count forgeries as real work but a shame against the artists that made them but Maman didn't care and the punishment would be worse than anything she could come up with if she didn't listen to her sire.

"Yes she's quite fond of it but didn't have the means to keep it at the time"

They both knew what she meant.

It was only a few days later that Mircalla Karnstein was buried alive in a coffin filled with her lover's blood. The days that followed weren't any better. Matska attempted to kill their sire in retribution for her sister's imprisonment because not only was she out of the country at the time but Maman wouldn't tell her where she buried Mircalla. Eventually Lilith banished her after coming so close to killing the ancient she failed and was sent away, scrambling for some kind of footing only to be left in the rain while her siblings were dragged down to the basement and "re-educated".

Those years wandering the Asian continent making name for herself were the hardest because the familiar presence in the back of her mind, her sire's constant presences through their maker-progeny bond was gone and Matska had never felt more alone. She wanted to crawl back to her maker and beg for forgiveness if only for a moment to feel something other than drowning in the loneliness but then she would think of poor Mircalla trapped in her own personal hell and would push those feelings away. She needed to be strong so that when she found her sister again, and she would find her, she could be the strong, confident Matska Mircalla always remembered her to be not this, weak, pathetic, creature lost in the world without a friend she would make it on her own and without their sire.

And she did but no amount of digging, literal and not, got her any closer to finding Mircalla. It was only during the war that her sister emerged from her hell a blood thirsty creature of anguish and sorrow, helpless to Maman's manipulations as the bitch swooped in taking the brunette under her wing once more offering the home she was desperate for and like all the others without a place to go. Mircalla fell right back into place a hollow being following Maman's orders the same as before but without that fire and wit she used to exhume every time she entered a new city or ballroom.

No Mircalla Karnstein was dead only Maman's puppet was left just like the others.

"I can't help but find myself jealous"

"You wouldn't be the first"

"True but… didn't Maman have you do a portrait of all her children?" Mattie turned to the blonde wondering just what happened to all those paintings.

"Yes…"Evie replied slowly "but after a few years she didn't want to remember the ones she killed and burned the portraits…I…I did smaller sketches beforehand, of the others and she claimed those as her own but what she did with them I don't know"

"But you did a portrait of me right?"

Evie closed her eyes going through her mental gallery trying to remember if she did a portrait of Matska. Opening her eyes her brows furrowed as she turned on her stool looking over the closest book case she grabbed one of the many books and pulled it out. Most the book cases were filled with her old sketch books so there was bound to be a sketch of Matska.

Mattie watched the blonde flip through book after book setting the discarded ones on her table before grabbing another one. It was a little worrisome that the girl had to search for it perhaps it happened too long ago for the blonde to remember.

"Here"

Evie left her stool making her way to Mattie without stepping on a single drawing or looking up from her sketch book.

"These are the last few sketches I did of you before it all happened"

Taking the book Mattie looked over the thick yellowed pages, the faded ink did nothing to hide the beauty of each sketch. It was strange to think the blonde had caught her unawares to do most the sketches but then again Mattie didn't care if the girl was there or not she was usually too busy with Maman or with one of her other siblings to care what the measly blonde scribbled in her little book.

Now though she wished she could have had a chance to see them before her banishment. These little scribblings were better than any photograph even in this time and age. Turning the book sideways, she looked at one near the bottom of the page it was her in one of the arm chairs though it could have been any chair the furniture wasn't the main focus, she was.

Her eyes were sharp showing that keen intellect she just loved showing off and her body language showed her pride personified but also how comfortable she was. It must have been while she was talking to Carmilla because that was the only time she was ever that comfortable.

Turning the page she found another this one was by far one of the most morbid things she'd seen and to think the runt had caught her doing it.

It was while she was in what is now Croatia they had been staying there so Maman could visit with other vampire regents but one of the other regents had insulted Lilith and none of her progeny stood for such disrespect. As the eldest progeny present Matska had taken it into upon herself to kill the offender, ripping is throat out in front of everyone, including the runt it seemed.

Unlike so many times where punishment and rage would have rained down upon her, Maman had looked at her with pride and the tiniest spark of respect as the other regents realized that Lilith's progeny was just as vicious if not more so than their own and Evangeline had capture the moment of triumph with such skill, gods she should have looked at this sooner she was getting a rush from the memory alone.

The next page was the complete opposite of the last.

Morbid pride was replaced with contented tranquility. It was her and Mircalla lazing about on one of the couches. Mircalla was sleeping cuddled up on the end with a pillow while Mattie lay behind her reading a book while her free hand absently played with the other girls silky ebony locks. She couldn't even remember when it was but she remember the feel of her sister's hair smoother than silk and lighter than air.

Carmilla didn't let anyone touch her hair these days unless it was her human pet and that was completely unfair. You would think spending your entire immortal lives together would garner some amount of trust but Mattie didn't blame her sister, she understood. Almost killing their sire had crossed a line and if you almost killed the one person who brought you into the world what's to say she wouldn't do it to her sister? She'd already done it to so many of the others, the runt included but Carmilla was different.

"Who would have thought we you would be so observant of one of your most hated siblings"

Evie blinked owlishly catching herself she glared at the elder girl.

"I don't hate you Matska, I just don't trust you"

"Oh course you don't but you sure loved to draw me" Mattie couldn't help tapping the sketch book she didn't mind admirers she'd had hundreds even amongst her own siblings but the runt was different. The runt hated her or greatly disliked her and yet she drew her with such care to make sure she didn't make a mistake she could have made her disfigured or degraded her in some way but instead she drew her as a work of art but still not the kind their sister got.

"There's only so many times I could draw Maman or a nature scene and you rarely came so I figured it would be worth more if it was a rare shot of the elusive Matska" Evie shrugged trying to play it off but way back when she had secretly been intrigued by the elder girl just as she had with her sister but as time went on and she got a better feel for her character she realized Matska and Lilith had TOO much in common and she didn't really like that.

"Elusive?"

"Yes, you only came when summoned or with sister and that was if I was there at the time"

Mattie couldn't help the smirk that spread across blood red lips it was impossible not to.

"Well now that I'm in one place maybe you could give me the same kind of gift as our darling sister"

Glancing from Matska to the painting.

"You want a portrait?"

"Yes"

"You'll have to earn it"

"Earn it?"

"Yes earn it, Maman used to order me to do them and now she's not here, sister would never force me to do anything, and I don't know if I can be in the same room as you for the hours it would take to do one and not try to tear each other's throats out"

"Hmm true but I think we can manage it, maybe Carm can play mediator"

Evie shook her head "No this kind of thing is a private art and as much as I would love to have her there she would be more of a distraction"

"Alright now how exactly do I earn this portrait?"

Mattie had to admit if it were her in the blondes place she would use it to her full advantage but Evangeline wasn't that way. The girl was too kind and sentimental to hold a real grudge but there was still time for that to change.

"I could say any number of things Matska we both know that but I guess some self-restraint around the humans would be nice"

"Self-restraint?"

"Yes I know you take great pride in scaring them half to death but it would be nice if they lived passed university"

"I am a picture of friendliness and compassion"

Evie stared at her arching a single brow.

"Fine I can be a little much for some people to handle but that's on them besides if the cub reporter can't handle it then that's not my problem"

"You're partially right, but Laura is sisters and anything that happens to her will become your problem because if you upset sister…"

"Then you get the claws" Mattie rolled her eyes honestly her sisters infatuation with the tiny human was so sweet it was amazing any of them still had teeth.

"Now I believe you have a broad cast to ruin?"

"Why yes I do and if the scurrying feet I hear down stairs is any indication than the that's my cue"

Closing the sketch book Mattie stuffed it into her jacket thoroughly amused by the glare her sister was giving her, it was adorable really.

"It was nice chatting with you runt we should do this more often"

"I'll try to contain my excitement till our next meeting" Evangeline rolled her eyes leaving Mattie to show herself out as she went back to her desk.

"See you can't get enough of me already"

Mattie sauntered out of the room sketch book in hand she would gladly look over the others later but right now she had a human to terrorize and a broad cast to ruin.

The joys of being eldest.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 9 its always fun to be sassy but I feel that with mattie you can times that by 2 and better yet she can get away with it. I also showed more history so expect that a lot between the sisters through out the story. I want to show everything and anything between the three because there is so much you can do but I don't want to over stuff the chapters you know? anyway I hope you liked a dash of Mattie and a sarcastic Evangeline.**

 **...**

 **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**...**

 **...**

 **so chapter 10 things get a little funny cause lets be honest laura and Mattie are always fun. also a change of perspective this chapter loads more to come keep up the comments and reviews!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hello Silas" Laura greeted the web cam with a bright smile but knew that by the end she would probably have a scowl to match Carmilla's.

"Were back to bring you the top stories around Campus and act as your official warning system against the-"

"Less pleasant activities of the day so you can keep going about your lives" Mattie interrupted.

They weren't even ten seconds in and Mattie was already playing P.R. and here Laura thought she would be used to it by now. HA!

"Anyway the treasures found beneath the Art building are being sold as we speak so watch the caution tape and use the stairs on the back of the building, just be careful of the theater building" Laura warned hoping people would start listening.

"Again stay away from the Drama club they still have that zombie virus going around and some of fields around campus have person sized holes that turned out to be unmarked graves so watch your step and just steer clear of them, seriously they are super dangerous and-"

"Are simply stretching their legs trying to work up the nerve to get out and make new friends after years of living sheltered lives" Mattie cut her off as always covering whatever supernatural catastrophe she was reporting with her stupid PR nonsense.

"And they may have bad dental hygiene so be kind to our guests not all of them can afford good dental care"

"Seriously? These are man eating Zombies!" Laura was ready to blow a blood vessel here!

"Then the female population will continue to thrive but gentlemen be aware that these new acquaintances are looking to mingle" Mattie winked into the camera still smiling her "P.R" smile.

Laura stared at her "co-host" still unable to believe half the words coming out of her mouth.

"Seeing how my co-host is so over joyed I think I'll take the floor" Mattie gave the girl a light pat on the shoulder before clearing her throat.

"I have the list of groups and activities that will be cut due to lack of funding and I know the uncovering of what appears to be the artistic find of the century is right in our art department but that money hasn't come back from the auction yet so please hold any and all complaints till after the school gets the money" Smiling brightly Mattie pulled out her phone to read the list.

"Now the programs being cut this year are the ZETA's parties and I do mean all of them along with the deconstruction of the brewery which is already underway. The Alchemy club's mad science lab beneath the science building along with all weapons or objects of military interest, I believe NATO and the UN have already given you warning, The E.T clubs lighting equipment as well as the large saucer shaped "drone" will be confiscated because it's been in a no parking zone all semester and you haven't paid any of the fines with real money, euros or American dollars are accepted not space rocks"

"But that's their currency from Tibequdor" Laura exclaimed.

"If you looked at a map you would see that Tibequdor does not exist, forgive my co-host she's a journalism major and hasn't taken the time to learn basic geography"

Laura went to stumble through a retort when Carmilla's laughter filled their ears and she snapped her mouth shut fuming at both vampires.

"Well that concludes this broadcast, tune in next time for more daily news"

With that Mattie clicked the record button saving their little broadcast before pushing the curtain aside. She felt it was a job well done even with the human's attempts at countering her quick thinking but the reporter was stumped by her jab about the E.T club. _seriously she believed there was a place called Tibequdor?_

"Gods Mattie I haven't laughed that hard in ages" Gasped Carmilla wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Thanks sis I gotta keep my mind sharp for when I have the bigger meetings but this is a nice warm up you know?"

"Yeah I getcha"

"I'll see you at the next broadcast" and just like that she was gone leaving a pissed off Laura and an amused Carmilla.

"My god she is so-so GAH!" Laura threw her hands up marching out of the room to the back bed room. She needed to do something, anything to burn off this frustration!

Watching her girlfriend stomp away Carm grabbed her book. It would be a while before Laura calmed down enough to go into her rant mode by then she would be close to winding down.

For the next half hour Carmilla listened to her girlfriend stomping around the bedroom violently, for her, putting things away and changing into her pajamas so when she was done she could relax for the rest of the evening.

"You ok Laura?"

Laura paused in her abuse of the blankets as she remade the bed finally breaking her silence.

"I still say Tibequdor is real"

"You really should look at a map cupcake"

"But seriously? Zombies rising from the grave are just 'out to make new friends'!" Laura was still fired up about Mattie's less than truthful co-hosting on her broad cast but Carmilla wasn't all that surprised Mattie was a very persuasive person and didn't take many things seriously so why would the broad cast be any different.

Setting her book aside Carmilla grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her down into her lap.

"Look I know your upset but this is just the way Mattie is, she's a smooth talker, one of the best in history next to my mother, and the fact that it riles you up only makes her want to do it more"

"But these are students lives here and even with the boards help and all this new money coming in we shouldn't be lying to them"

"True but would you rather have a bunch of calm somewhat relaxed students or crowds of panicked students tearing through campus?" Carmilla heard Laura sigh as her body relaxed leaning into her girlfriend's arms.

"Calm is nice but still what are we gonna do when they find out they're being lied to?"

"Well by then hopefully everything will be figured out and it won't matter that they lied because it will have all been resolved"

"And if it's not?" Laura asked playing with Carmilla's bracelet.

"I know a great place in south America that's perfect this time of year"

"Carm.." Laura rolled her eyes lightly swatting the vampires shoulder.

"What it's an option, just think about it you and me on the beach of a secluded island…"

"It does sound nice…the warm water, sunny weather though I don't know how well you would handle being cooped up all the time" Laura smiled softly picturing them relaxing on a beach somewhere without a care in the world.

"I'm pretty sure we could think of something to do"

"CARM!"

"What dirty places was your mind going to Hollis? I was thinking of cuddling and reading not endless se-"

"Carm shh!" Laura was blushing so hard she could barely stand to look at her girlfriend right now.

"What? we're only in a house full of vampires what's the worst that could happen?" Carmilla's smirk certainly wasn't helping her girlfriends blush or her temper but it was cute seeing the tiny human get all huffy sort of like an angry kitten.

"Ugh you're so not helping"

"Look everything's fine ok?"

Lara gave her that _look_ and she couldn't help sighing.

"Ok everything's not peachy keen and were not around the campfire singing com-bi-ah or whatever but with things finally settling down we shouldn't jinx it"

"Fine we'll enjoy the moment while we have it but if we're not worrying about the school then what about you?"

"What about me?"

Laura turned in her arms so she could rest her head on the vampires shoulder.

"How are you feeling now that both your sisters are in one place and growling at each other every time they're in the same room?"

"I wouldn't call it growling only Evie does that, Mattie just laughs it off and all but again what about me?" Carmilla brushed off the girls concern she didn't want Laura getting stressed out about her family drama after convincing her to relax for once.

"Are you ok being stuck in the middle? I know from what you've told me that neither of them will move on the other because they love you too much to hurt you like that but are you ok?"

Carmilla sighed trying to find some way to describe the mess that was her sister's relationship or lack thereof.

The progeny of Lilith had always had a history of vicious sibling rivalries and abuse but with Evie and Mattie it was the two parallels of the family.

Mattie was always the one on top. she had fought for dominance since she was a fledgling using her smarts or physical strengths to one up others till Maman had made it clear her and Carmilla were as close to heirs as it got but then there was Evie. The poor blonde was the youngest of them, the least experienced, and quite submissive as a vampire do to her human upbringing. This left the girl at the other end of the family: receiving sneers and abuse of all kinds from her older siblings as well as from their sire because she didn't know any better or have any form of defense against it.

On an instinctual level a vampire's beast did what it had to assure survival and if that meant baring their neck in the face of danger then they would do it but with hundreds of years of giving in it left no room for them to build up their confidence and strengths leaving Evangeline victim to the others until she came back to Silas. The months after her untimely arrival had brought on such a drastic change in the blonde it was no wonder her instincts were still out of whack Carmilla was amazed the girl didn't have whip lash.

The point is Mattie was the second in command in mothers stead and after months of being her own person Evie was being forced back into the role of servitude and that didn't work anymore now that she had an idea of what she could really do.

This left Carmilla as the go between she would calm Evie's nerves and distract Mattie long enough for everyone to catch their breath.

"I may not be the best mediator, there isn't much that can stop Mattie from doing whatever she wants but she'll humor me and Evie is well Evie she wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Like she hurt those harpies?"

"Hey they crossed into her territory, she marked the school for a reason and if they trespass then they do it at their own risk plus they threatened students so you shouldn't be too upset"

"Carm the point is you can vent to me or the others if those two get on your nerves ok? I know you're not the most talkative person when it comes to emotions, being a broody vampire but I want to help if I can" Laura was holding her hand making smooth little circles on the back of her hand and cuddling into her side. Damn girlfriend. Why, oh why did she have to be so loving?

"God you're killing me Hollis" Carmilla groaned burying her face in the reporter's throat to hide from the sincerity in those brown doe eyes.

"Your already dead Carm" the smile in her voice made the vampire groan again hugging her human closer.

"Shut up"

Laughing at the vampire's antics Laura kissed her girlfriends temple loving the way her vampire was so easy to embarrass.

As her laughter died down Laura couldn't help wondering about her so called co-host and what here very presence meant for the school and for her relationship.

"So do you think she's off plotting again?"

"Nah Mattie's probably going to make use of the faculty's wine cellar and spend the rest of the night looking over whatever the boards plans are so she can scrap them"

"That's not plotting?"

"No Mattie doesn't plot, its took old hat for her, she likes to look at something determine its value to her and either spin it in her favor or crush it" Carmilla shrugged she was so used to Mattie that after a couple hundred years she could sometimes pick up her brainwaves or read her in a way that only Maman could even then Mattie was still a bit a mystery sometimes.

"Ok we're so not inviting her to the next game night because she would crush us all at Monopoly"

"Please Hollis there is no way you could convince her to come, Mattie likes BIG games and I don't think old Liz Magie's board could handle a beast like Mattie" The thought of Mattie sitting around the dining room table with Laura and the ginger squad playing some idiotic board game was priceless.

"Either way if she's not plotting then maybe we can enjoy the rest of our night"

"I'm liking that idea"

…

…

...

Leaving her sister to handle the miffed human Mattie walked out of the house with a purpose. She had some very important information to deliver to the summer society seeing how she somehow "forgot" to announce it during the broad cast. This had nothing to do with the leader of the gingers but Mattie had to admit it wouldn't do to miss the fun she could have with the huntress.

There was always a few she liked to mess with every decade or so but since she would be in Silas for a while why not pick a harder puzzle to crack?

And Cassidy Jones was quite a puzzle.

She hadn't mentioned the summer society in the broad cast so she could bring it to them _personally_.

Sure Mattie could have emailed it or found the hunters number in her "co-hosts" phone but where was the fun in that? If Mattie was going to play then she would play by her own rules and it made the hunt that much sweeter if she had to work from scratch.

Adding an extra sway in her step Mattie entered the Societies lodge ignoring the chill that ran up her spine as her instincts recognized the threat of being in such a place. Hunters of all kinds were a nuisance at best but Maman wouldn't allow real hunters on her campus with how many supernaturals lived at Silas. The little turf war the humans had would look like a school yard games compared to the all-out war real hunters would cause and they didn't have enough funds to pay for that kind of destruction even with the new money coming in.

Taking a look around the lodge she was unsurprised to find glass cases here and there, pictures of past sisters lining the walls, and the sound of combat as they trained for the hunt. All usual occurrences at any typical hunters lodge what wasn't typical was the runts scent it was still fresh, maybe a day old? What was the runt doing mingling with hunters?

She would have to look into that later right now she had more pressing matters than the runt's acquaintances or lack thereof.

Clearing her throat Mattie caught the attention of the closest hunter, big surprise another ginger.

"Can I help you?" The girl was hesitant proving her instincts were throwing up all the red flags.

"Hello, is Miss Jones around?"

"Cass?"

"Yes I have some business to discuss"

"Hello Miss Belmonde" Smirking she looked over her shoulder spotting the ginger she was looking for at the top of the stairs.

"I thought we agreed on Mattie?"

"I thought we agreed on Cass but you asked for Miss Jones so we're all business this time around" Cass shrugged at the formality as she made the rest of the way down stairs.

"Well I came to bring you the list you requested"

"And you couldn't have announced it on the broadcast?"

"Well I wanted to talk again after our stunning first meeting"

Cass eyed the vampire keeping her leaders mask firmly in place but she really didn't like having the vampire so close to her girls. Yes Evangeline lived there most the time but she had earned her trust and did nothing to garner suspicion while this particular vampire did.

"Come with me"

Following the huntress Mattie was surprised to find the runts scent again. It seemed to permeate the office she would have to make this new information a little higher up on her priorities list.

"Now that we can speak freely mind telling me why you're really here?"

"As I said I came to give you your list and see you, I don't meet many people who catch my interest"

Again Cass stared at her, dark green eyes bored into the vampire as if taking her apart piece by piece. If Mattie wasn't so old or such a powerful supernatural she might have been worried about this human but Cass finally blinked and sat down at a desk Mattie hadn't realized was there. She needed to get her head in the game.

"Since you're here on business I thought I would give you something for the board to review"

"Paper work oh boy" Rolling her eyes at the huntress before sitting on the edge of the desk. If she was going to have more work thrust her way she might as well get comfortable.

"I took the entire schools budget and the smaller groups finances to draw up a few plans you could use, though I doubt you would implement them knowing your single minded approach to this…problem" Cass slid a couple of thick files Mattie's way earning a groan.

Picking up one of the files Mattie flipped it open. She already had the schools "financial team", not that she called the bumbling idiots that, go over some of the financial problems and prepared herself for the bland onslaught of numbers and mediocre business plans. Only to find a short but detailed pitch that didn't make her want to throw the human out the closest window.

Flipping through more of the financials and what would be the fortune they'd be saving Mattie couldn't help being impressed.

"These are good Jones"

"Well I don't do stupid"

"I'd say, what's your major?"

"Business, accounting to be specific"

"That's explains a few things but it doesn't explain why you have the schools financial records of the last three years" Matska liked this human but hackers and thieves were not welcome in Silas.

"The Dean had me and a few others doing the schools taxes and checking the accounts since my freshmen year with the understanding that as long as I did this she would stay out of Society affairs seeing as it's technically a separate entity from the school"

"Excuse me?" It seemed Maman was putting the pseudo-versity to good use but the repercussions were really biting them in the ass.

"The original Summer society bought this land as well as part of the forest that we hunt in and is considered separate from the rest of the school, making it a separate governing power ruled only by the Society president, me"

Mattie ran her tongue over her fangs trying to keep them from tearing out the huntress's delectable throat. She would go through with it, truly she would but being on "private" property and in a house full of hunters would definitely affect her chances of leaving the lodge alive but the runt seemed to be in and out of there often enough judging by the scent so why shouldn't she?

"Smart move Jones, but I can't help asking about something seeing how it has to do with your territory and my clan"

"And what's that?"

"Your lodge has the runts scent all over it and she's not only a vampire as me but she's from the same clan as me, so why does she get to the privilege of seeing you darling ladies at her fancy and I don't?"

Cass realized that there was a huge lack of communication going on here but perhaps it was for the best if Mattie didn't know about Evie and Danny.

"Evangeline Bochard aided us in the defeat of the Dean as well as in the turf war that followed, she saved my sisters and any students that needed assistance"

"So she played hero along with my sister and she got a free pass"

"There's no such thing as a free pass when it comes to me and my sisters, she earned entry into the lodge just like all the others"

Mattie rolled her eyes at the heroics, seriously the runt helping the heathens kill their sire? The huntress had to be mistaken because there was no way the runt of all her siblings would kill their sire.

"Well now that I know all negotiations must go through you it seems we might seeing a lot of each other"

"We might "Cass's neutral tone was really getting on her nerves.

"Would you be opposed to future meetings?"

"No but it would help if you called first I don't know your schedule and things are unpredictable at Silas if you haven't noticed"

"Oh believe me I've noticed" Pulling out one of her official business cards Mattie held it out to Cass only to pull back at the last second, kissing it so her lipstick would leave a perfect mark.

Cass was none too impressed by the "seductive" display but took the card anyway and Mattie finally slipped off her desk. Cassidy Jones just became a twelve sided Rubik's cube and Mattie couldn't wait to crack her.

"This concludes our meeting Jones but I hope our next one will be just as informative" Smoothing her blouse Mattie gave her a wink and sauntered out of the room.

"Vampires and their over sexualized dramatics" Cass wasn't too impressed with this new chairwoman but with how things were she would have to deal with it as best she could.

Looking down at the card she rolled her eyes. Mattie had left a kiss right over all her contact information meaning she would have to ask the vampire directly for another card. Strategic and controlling. Mattie was a centuries old vampire so of course she would know how to play any game but that didn't meant Cass couldn't play it too.

Opening her desk she slipped the card into the very back and put all her remaining files away. She would probably need them later for when the board came to collect them there was no doubt Mattie would want to use them. She had asked J.P to show her the schools new financial advisers plans after her first meeting with the vampire and she couldn't be more annoyed at the incompetence of these people, seriously where did they find people to work for the board, the nearest remedial math class?

Shaking her head Cass pulled out her phone and sent Evie a text. If she was going to play with Mattie she would need a little more than kiss.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 10 I figured a change of perspective was in order and I love writing as mattie it sucks that they just killed her off but no worries people I will have more of the stunning Matska Belmonde through out the story :D**

 **anyway I hope you guys liked it and keep up the comments.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	11. Chapter 11

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ok guys here's chapter 11,**

 **This is yet again a mattie chapter! this chapter kind of took a hard 180 but bear with me the story is going to go off for a little bit then it'll sort of tit back into the original story line because all of this is happening while the rest of the drama with Mattie, laura, and the board is happening so it will eventually tie back in just give it a chapter or two anyway on with the show!.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Deep beneath the History building in the basement Mattie sat amongst the hundreds of boxes filled with out dated files and papers she was sure were in a mix of Arabic, Latin, and some form of early Mandarin. All of it was so old there had to be something in all this dust that could be useful or held a clue to more of her sire's secrets.

Growling to herself Mattie threw the useless files at the wall ignoring the dust that blew her way with their impact in favor of another stack. After her little meeting with Cass she remembered how Maman liked to hide some of her more important things in old files or places people wouldn't nessacary look. She raided the secretaries desk, filing cabinets, and the old Dean's office finding nothing but dust and a few things she would have to look into later. But this was Mattie and she always kept an eye out for her sire's things as the eldest she would take over as clan regent if Carm didn't want it.

Her sister might be a lot of things but she didn't exactly have that authoritative air about her or any calling for leadership, in fact she detested it so Mattie didn't think she'd have much trouble with her it was the runt she had to think about. Evangeline wasn't a threat per say but she knew all Maman's secrets or as many as their sire would allow her know and with that came a great deal of power even if she didn't acknowledge it.

The runt.

"Your dead and yet you still find ways to outsmart me Maman"

Of course Maman would give the runt all that information, the girl could hold it over Mattie for eternity if she could actually hold a grudge. She would need to plan and keep herself "civil" for a while but if she could get the runt to trust her even a smidgen then she could weasel the secrets out of her.

"Looks like it's time for some sisterly bonding"

Leaving the mountain of boxes and papers Mattie slipped through the maze till she could find her steps in the dust.

The janitorial staff was really letting the place go.

As she squeezed between two unmarked crates her phone started going off the typical default ringtone filled the empty labyrinth. Not bothering to see who it was she swiped the screen and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, I just wanted to see if you were open for another meeting_ " It was Cass but Mattie was sure she'd covered her number with lipstick, how did the hunter get this number?

"I might, why do you ask?"

" _I heard that most the paintings have already sold and you should be getting the money soon but I've kept an eye on the auction and how much each paintings sold for, so I already started doing the math"_

"If it didn't sound like a compliment I would ask why you aren't on the schools financial team?"

 _"_ _The answer to that is your sire didn't trust me not that I blamed her, paranoia and a hunter don't go well together"_

"Ah now it makes sense, either way I think I can squeeze you in somewhere but first things first I have to ask, where did you get this number?" She added an extra _purr_ just for the huntress in hopes of covering up her curiosity. She had honestly hoped the hunter would come to her in the chance that she could bargain for something in return but this human was quite resourceful.

 _"_ _That's for me to know and for you someday to find out"_

"Such mystery"

 _"_ _I know but I leave the theatrics to you and Karnstein"_

"You have me there but you have to admit you sort of liked it"

Cass gave a non-committal "Hmm"

 _"_ _I don't care for theatrics, I'm more of a straight forward kind of girl, anyway are you open for a meeting or will we have to schedule something for tomorrow?"_

Going over the week's agenda Mattie found that tomorrow would indeed be a better chance to work at Cass again. The board wasn't having another meeting till Friday so she had some time to kill and hang around her sister.

"Tomorrow would be good, where would you like to meet? At the house perhaps?"

 _"_ _I can do that, what time?"_

Mattie paused what time indeed? Carm didn't get up till nine when her human didn't pester her and the runt was always up at seven but Mattie liked to stay up later than the others. Still she would be having a guest and their little game was just beginning and she didn't want her query to grow bored or frustrated by procrastinating. She took most of the pieces she'd found out about Cass and was already altering her plans a little each time to fit the perfect trap for the huntress.

"Around eight?"

 _"_ _Sounds good"_

"I can't wait" Mattie purred, a sultriness brushed the edges of the hunters ears like so many prey before her.

 _"_ _In that case good morning Belmonde"_

"Night Jones"

A courteous human, Mattie liked those ones the most.

In her centuries of experience she had seen plenty of noble humans, too many if you asked her, and endless numbers of greedy scum repopulating like sewer rats but somewhere in that mix were a good few that she held some semblance of respect for. These chosen few didn't try to push beyond their limits or demand respect they simply saw things for what they were and if they could, they would change things or tip them in a favor far better than most would expect even at the cost of their own life.

Yes, truly a rare breed these days.

Nodding to herself Mattie left the tomb paper waste below the history building in favor of the house. The runt always stuck close to the house now that big bad Mattie was around also the supernaturals were steering clear of Corve's men and the board, not that she blamed them they were being attacked on all fronts. It wouldn't be long before the school closed or evacuated for everyone's safety and the sooner that happened the sooner she could get the hell out of there but first things first she needed to see the runt.

Flitting across campus she didn't bother hiding her nature when there was a giant demigod sticking out of the old Lustig building. Those PETA protesters were still there, humming and all that mind calming jazz. Honestly why the humans thought it was helping the damn fish was beyond her but as long as it stopped trying to wiggle itself out of that hole she was fine.

Jogging up the front steps she didn't throw open the door like she had the first time, everyone sensed her presence as she entered the house and that little shot of satisfaction made her hold her head just a little bit higher.

Ignoring the humans in Maman's old apartment shuffling through papers and dust covered junk as they attempted to over throw her. Silly humans she realized their antics were probably the reason her sister hung around them so much. Trotting up the stairs she didn't hear any music so the runt must have been doing something of use instead of drawing. Mattie found herself taking those words back the runt was an exceptional artist and she did want that portrait it would be impossible not to want one from such an amazing artist, not that she would ever tell the runt that.

Turning the corner she found the Runts door open the same as before but this time she was sitting on the couch drowning in a hunter green sweatshirt and shorts with a large sketch pad in hand. It must be a day off for her though Mattie didn't know what she was taking a break from the blonde didn't really do anything.

"Runt"

Evie paused in her drawing turning her glare to the elder vampire.

"Sorry _Evangeline_ "

"What Matska?"

"Well you see I was going through a couple of things that the Corva men took from the library as well as some of the things in Carm's new apartment and I realized a few of Maman's books are missing" Mattie didn't like the eye roll the blonde gave her as she returned to her drawing.

"They aren't missing Matska, they either weren't there to begin with or Mother moved them beforehand"

"You see that's what I thought but then I remembered she had her office and since they hadn't cleaned it out yet I went to check it out and found even her secret stash was missing"

"So?" Evie shrugged not really caring for this conversation in fact she wanted to shove Mattie out of the room and lock the door but it wouldn't do her any good.

"So either she moved them or you did"

"Matska I didn't go near her office unless she called for me even then I-"

"Then why, oh why did I catch your scent in her "secret" room?"

Flashes of Will, blood, and harsh yellow eyes filled her mind before she flinched telling the elder vampire more than enough. Dark eyes took in every bit of the blonde seeing the discomfort, almost drinking it in there was a lot more to this and Mattie wouldn't let the runt squirm her way out of it when Carm wasn't here to say other wise.

"I uh also caught the remainders of good ole William's scent and a rather larger pile of ash, mind filling me in here?"

"Don't ask, Matska"

"Why not? Too much to ask for?" Mattie leaned against the door jam with her arms crossed looking nothing if not smug.

"No…"

"Then why not?"

"It wasn't exactly a proud moment for me" Evie whispered unwilling to meet the elder vampire's probing eyes.

Mattie was dumbstruck. It couldn't be possible, was she, is the runt telling her that _SHE_ finished off Will?

"You mean to tell me that you-"

"Killed William?"

The blonde still wouldn't meet her gaze but the white knuckle grip she had on the sketch pad was enough.

"So the runt finally bore her fangs"

Evie laughed but it wasn't right, it was hollow, tinged with a bitterness that didn't sit well with Mattie.

"You have no idea Matska"

For a split second instinct almost kicked in and Mattie felt the need to back away as power radiated off the blonde, it was suffocating but just as quickly as it surfaced it disappeared. Composing herself Evie took a deep breath setting the sketch pad aside she turned to Mattie the remnants of that power lingered in pale blue eyes for a moment before they returned to their usual softness.

"Look if you want to go through her things then be my guest, I don't want them"

"I would if I knew where they were" Mattie kept her voice low trying to center herself after such a powerful display.

"Check the house" The blonde suggested waving towards the door as if it held all the answers.

"What?"

"Maman always kept her enemies close but her treasures closer, were you really not paying attention Matska?" Evie jabbed not caring at this point as long as Mattie left her alone.

"Fine I'll do a little spring cleaning while I'm at it"

Storming out of the room Mattie stalked down the hall way a woman on a mission. Sensing the elder vampires wrath Evie followed her out stopping in the door way.

"Don't destroy the house Matska! It's the only thing keeping the humans out!"

"I'll do what I have to, _Sis_ "

Watching Mattie reminded her too much of her sire when she was in a mood. It wasn't good for anyone when Maman was in a mood, it meant one of two things: someone would die or she would seclude herself away to regain control. Silas was a big place and there were plenty of places to hide away but Maman didn't trust any other places to truly let go in besides the house. The manor was one of the last original buildings on campus. It had been altered and renovated throughout the centuries but it was Lilith's sanctuary when the stupidity, her words not Evie's, was too much and she needed to get away. The only place Evie never dared to enter by decree of their sire…

"Maman's home office"

"What?" Mattie's voice broke the silence as her heels came to a halt at the end of the hall.

"Nothing" Evie knew it was too late once Matska knew there would be nothing stopping her from ripping it out of her if nessacary.

"No, no, no you brought up a home office but where? I already checked her apartment and her closet"

Evie bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. She didn't like being this nervous but her conditioning would keep her from giving such valuable information away. It was only an absent thought she didn't realize she'd said it out loud. The panic was already starting to rise the longer Mattie stared at her, Dark eyes sharper than any hawks pinned her where she stood, leaving her victim to her conditioning.

Watching the blonde start to turn in on herself Mattie knew she had to act fast before she shut down completely. This rapid shift of personalities was too much for any vampire much less this newly adjusted one.

"Listen there are things that Maman kept and most those things weren't hers, she took them from people, people like you and me, I just want my things back I don't care what you do with the rest"

Evie felt the panic rising she couldn't tell, she just couldn't. A chill ran up her spin as that old fear crept into her mind stroking the edges with a stingray's touch making her back away.

"I-i can't Matska"

"Yes you can, it's just a few simple words" Mattie kept her voice calm in an attempt to keep the girl from bolting the thing is Lilith used to use the same tactics.

Shaking her head Evie bolted if she flitted fast enough she could go deeper into the house and lose Matska but she just had to-

"Not so fast sis"

Mattie grabber her arm and spun her around slamming her into the closest wall so they could 'chat'.

"Listen runt I need to know where that office is!"

"Matska I can't!" Evie pleaded, didn't Mattie get it? Didn't Mattie realize the agony she was in for if she told?

"You can't or you won't?"

Squeezing her eyes shut Evie tried to calm down really she did but Maman's training was too deeply ingrained in her. She had told. She spilled one of Maman's secrets and to Matska of all people the punishment for telling was starvation if she was lucky but to have told someone like Matska? Maman would have done more than just slap her.

Her body's natural response to her old punishments were kicking in: her hands dug into the wall shredding the wall paper ad thick wood behind it, her ears were ringing, and the worst part of all the irrational sense of guilt that crushed chest even without needing to breathe it was unbearable. Maman had made her this way for a reason what better way to keep your secrets than give the keeper an alarm system? You wouldn't know if your secrets were safe unless you had a way of knowing they'd been told and these kinds of symptoms were impossible to ignore.

She had to get away, she had to escape the panic!

"I CAN'T!" she cried.

Shoving Mattie away she flitted deeper into the house till she reached the four cross hallway she nearly ripped the candle holder off the wall to activate the houses "endless hall" affect. The house was Maman's last defense against any threats and after spending almost a 100yrs living in it Evie had learned most the tricks and traps of the house. The endless hallway trick would keep Mattie from reaching the four cross hallway for an hour which was more than enough time for Evie to open one of the windows and hide.

Flitting to the east wing she remembered that one of the paintings in the archway was false and worked as a secret passage to the attic. She could hide there till Mattie gave up. Using her momentum Evie leapt onto the bench seat across from the painting, kicked off the wall and onto the painting, luckily it was mounted to a small door so it could hold her weight long enough for her to open it and swing inside.

With her scent all over the house and so many windows open the diversion would keep Mattie at bay. Diversion was everything at this point. She needed to escape Mattie's questions before she had a full blown panic attack because the only way they stopped was if Maman forgave her and her sire was dead.

That thought seemed to make it all worse, her chest was being crushed and biting her lip wasn't cutting it anymore. Opening her mouth Evie silently screamed, clawing at her chest to try relieving this pain. Gasping for unneeded breath she caught a familiar scent: Danny. Just the thought of her mate relieved her for a moment before it all came crashing back down.

She was wearing Danny's sweatshirt: it was covered in her mates scent!

Burying her nose in the soft fabric she took deep greedy breaths trying to force the pain out of her chest with every breath but it wasn't enough. A pained whimper tore through her. This agony wouldn't stop till her sire forgave her and that wasn't going to happen, she needed Danny.

With trembling hands she pulled out her phone dropping it several times before she fell to her knees to make picking it up easier. Unsteady fingers pressed the speed dial and she waited, the ringing was a replacement for her heart beat it seemed to increase with every ring till finally she was met with sweet relief.

"Hey Babe"

"Danny…" she winced her voice was so pained it would be impossible to hide it from Danny.

"Evie what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…I needed to hear you"

"Evie your sound like your in trouble? do you need me?" Danny was ready to leave the lodge but Evie's voice stopped her.

"No, no, no just...just keep talking please, please keep talking"

"Deep breaths babe" Danny instructed hoping to calm the panicked vampire.

"She's digging" Evie was only half her mind, one half panic the other half instinct as her inner beast roared at falling into such a state over a few simple words. Mattie really set her off and it was only going to get worse as her guilt continued to grow.

"Digging? Who's digging?"

"She's going through Maman's things, looking for something but I don't know what and I'm not supposed to reveal such things to anyone Danny, and to slip up with Matska of all people and-"

"Babe deep breaths" Danny kept her cool leaving the summers in the library so she could have some privacy.

"Air wont fill my lungs the weight is too much" Evie whispered she was close to tears her panic was too high there were tears at the corners of her eyes and Danny's voice was the only thing keeping her grounded.

"Evie focus ok, do you hear my breathing?"

Trying to focus Evie closed her eyes pushing the ringing away and the chaos of her mind listening to Danny take calm, deep breaths through the phone.

"Yes…I-i hear it…"

"Then follow my lead in and out, slowly in…and out"

Evie struggled to follow Danny's voice taking a stuttering breathe the panic no longer ruled her letting some semblance of logic return. She needed to get her conditioning to stop but without Maman it would never end.

"Babe I don't hear you breathing"

"S-sorry"

"No need to be Evie"

Then it struck her!

"Danny"

"Yeah?"

"C-can we..can we try something?" Evie could feel her chest tighten at the thought of such deceit but she needed this to end by any means possible.

"Uh sure?"

"I need you to tell me I'm forgiven"

"What?!" Danny looked around silently berating herself for raising her voice.

"Danny please just-just try it please"

"Evie you've done nothing wrong-"

"Danny please just …try it"

Danny really didn't like this seriously her girlfriend was having a massive panic attack and she wasn't to her to forgive her? Looking around she made sure no one was around before hopefully putting her girlfriend out of her misery.

"Evie..I forgive you"

Danny opened her eyes waiting for Evie to say something but her line was dead.

"Evie?"

"Danny…" Evangeline's voice was a hushed whisper but Danny couldn't tell if that was a good thing.

"What is it?"

"It's gone"

"What?"

"The guilt, the panic, all of it...it's gone" Danny could hear the awe in her girlfriends voice but something caught her off guard.

"What guilt?"

"Danny I...i was having a panic attack because my sire…made sure I wouldn't talk about certain things and well Matska brought them up and my body reacted"

Danny fell back against the wall. Mattie made her girlfriend have a panic attack? Her sire did something to her? Ok Danny was beyond worried, at this point she was at defcon four.

"I'm coming over"

"Danny no!"

"Evie your losing yourself and-"

"You can't Danny, Matska will know if you do and I am not putting you at risk" Evie warned glaring at the floor boards.

"Evie this is your mental health we're talking about!"

"And it's been screwed up for over a hundred years Danny and I know you want to help but you come first for me, I won't let a beast like Matska hurt you because the moment she figures out what you mean to me she won't stop till somebody gets hurt"

"Evie you're my girlfriend!"

"And you are my Mate but that just makes it more important that you don't come here while I'm vulnerable I can't protect you and Matska will catch my scent on you, Danny I am asking you not to come until tomorrow, please" Evie pleaded she would beg if she had to, Danny's safety was above her own no matter how much the ginger protested. Hunter or not Danny was no match for a beast like Matska.

"Evie I worry about you, how can I help if you won't let me?"

"You can help me tomorrow Danny, it's one night I can do one night"

"Baby…"

"I know you're scared for me Danny but…I can do one night" Evie was trying to reassure herself as much as Danny. They hadn't spent one day or night apart since before the harpies' incident but for this night she would try.

"Evie…please"

"Come tomorrow Mon Coeur…"

It took everything Danny had not to fight Evie on this. Swallowing around the lump in her throat was almost impossible but she could last- checking her phone for the time- 21hrs and 6minutes…goddess time needed to move faster.

"Tomorrow" Danny promised.

"Tomorrow"

With that Evie hung up letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I can do one night" she reminded herself.

"I can do one night"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was chapter 11 it was a little tricky because there's so much I want to put in it but I needed to get a few things figured out first. anyway this was an odd chapter but also a reminder that evie isn't magically better, all the abuse and stuff their sire did is still there but certain things trigger it unlike before Mattie kind of went after her about it because she's mattie but I also wanted to show a bit of Mattie and Cass's growing relationship through business and sassiness because they are just that way there will be more to come so no worries guys.**

 **anyway keep up the reviews!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(((AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ))) The bastards killed off Danny...I don't care what's happens now because from here on out they are dead to me... Danny was a great character noble, kind hearted, loyal and forever caring for others even putting herself in danger and eventually dying for a cause, a life, and a family she believed in. I know they brought her back and all in the last episode but this is my story and this goes my way so as the story reaches those parts be prepared for deviation from the plot as expected.**

 **To make up for some of that heart ache here's chapter 12 so... a few things hit the fan or Mattie was a little insensitive about a few things but no worries guys Things get talked out and its a lighter chapter from the shit that happened this week on Carmilla...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sighing to herself Mattie finished the light make up she'd chosen for the night before turning her attention to the hardest part of her plan: the outfit. She didn't want to do something casual or cheap this was an important meeting and it had to be just right.

Tonight was the night she was meeting with the huntress and she would hopefully seal a few deals. Who was she kidding Mattie knew she could get this huntress in the bag if she were anyone else but there was no fun in throwing the long game to the wayside along with her dignity, she had a reputation to protect and she certainly wasn't about to ruin it with her sisters in such close vicinity.

Looking through her closet she tried to find something that would appeal to the eye as well as to her own tastes. Being ridiculously rich meant she owned tons of clothes that were prefect for seduction but she wanted to be classy and elegant as well as dripping with sin.

First world problems, everybody had them, even centuries old vampires.

Taking out her dark burgundy cocktail dress she frowned, when did she put that in there? And where in hell would she wear such a dress in this dump?

Shaking her head Mattie set it aside in favor of the black pleather one. Oh she loved pleather, yes she had been around when real leather was used for such things but pleather was easier to work with. The dress was like a second skin and the cut outs of lace were perfect for that elite feel she loved to have when she entered a room. Holding it up against herself she looked in the mirror, yes this one would work perfectly.

Mattie knew she couldn't afford to make any more mistakes be it with the hunters or her siblings.

After the little 'chat' she had with the runt the gingers and Carm had interrogated her, apparently Maman had a plan for everything even Mattie going through her things. Maman knew that should anything happen to her Mattie would step up and lay claim to anything that was left behind and that would somehow lead her to Evangeline. The blonde was the only one who would know about Maman's secrets but of course the old bat used her lovely conditioning techniques to keep the girl quiet.

The runt had torn up the hallway in her escape and Mattie paid to have it fixed before anyone really noticed not that the humans didn't complain to high heavens about it.

Rolling her eyes Mattie zipped up her dress and adjusted it to her curves.

The runt would come out of hiding eventually and Mattie would even lay off for a while. She knew what kind of conditioning their sire used she had been lucky enough to be a free fledgling before Lilith took such a heavy interest in those twisted mind games. It wasn't uncommon for a sire to experiment on their progeny but Lilith always went the extra mile or two with her own and if she wanted her secrets to be kept then so be it Mattie would just have to get creative is all.

Checking her make up one last time she smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Let the games begin"

….

…..

…..

It was almost eight o'clock when Cass and Danny walked towards the manor at a leisurely pace but Danny wished she could run the entire way. After Evie's episode the night before the huntress almost barged through the doors of the manor but Cass took her aside and had her explain things. It was impossible not to snap and snarl at her leader, no matter what her intentions Danny wanted to comfort her girlfriend and she couldn't.

Once filled in Cass invited her to come as her "back up" for her meeting with Mattie and Danny jumped at the chance. It would be tricky if they tried getting around the elder vamp in any other way but this would seem believable and Cass would distract her with their talk giving Danny plenty of time to talk to Evie.

So here they were walking up the steps of the manor Cass decided to put her best foot forward and be polite. Knocking they waited a second before the door was pulled open by a smirking Mattie.

"Belmonde"

"Jones"

Opening the door for her guest Mattie eyed the second ginger but said nothing figuring the girl was a spare but she was all too familiar. The drawings that littered the runt's floor came back to her and just like that Mattie made quite a few connections.

"You brought a friend?"

"My second, Danny Lawrence"

"Pleasured"

Danny didn't return the sentiment for obvious reasons but Cass already had a few ways of getting her out of the conversation.

"Danny why don't you check up on Laura, you saw how she was after the last broadcast"

Mattie didn't bother hiding her amusement, oh she loved being 'co-host'.

"Fine"

Leaving the two in the hallway Danny went straight for the apartment knowing Carm would let her in after the episode from the night before. Without a word Danny grabbed one of the many dusty books out of the 'research' pile and pretended to read not that it really mattered Laura hadn't even noticed her she was so zoned out scouring the boxes of old papers while Carmilla actually looked relieved to see her.

"Good to see you Xena"

"You too Elvira"

With the formalities out of the way Danny listened for her cue.

"Now then you have any place in particular you want to have this meeting Belmonde?"

"I have one in mind, follow me Jones"

Mattie led the huntress upstairs towards the study but Danny had more important things to worry about than Cass's change of scenery.

Leaving Laura's apartment she headed for Perry and Lafontaine's room.

After Evie ended the call she got a text from Lafontaine asking if she knew why Evie had decided to spend the night in their room. After a bit of explaining and warnings about Mattie, Danny told the scientist to watch over her girlfriend till it was safe for her to come over with Cass and that was where she found herself now.

The room was different from the last few times she'd seen it. Lafontaine's lab equipment took over most the room but the furniture was covered in knitted blankets and the pleasant smell of sugar cookies made it feel so much better. Perry was sitting by the fire wringing her hands silently muttering something under her breath only snapping out of it when Danny knocked on the door.

"Hey Perry"

"O-oh Danny I'm so relieved"

"Is everything ok?" Danny was in full hunter mode.

"We were so worried about Evangeline, I had to stop Laf from trying to attack Mattie, and then the whole nightmares thing has just been killing us both and-"

"Perry slow down, why would Lafontaine try to attack Mattie? They know she's like super strong even for a vampire"

"It was the principle of the thing Danny she's our friend and we want to help plus it was terrifying yet very admirable to see Laf so protective" Perry hadn't meant to say that last part out loud but Danny didn't bother saying anything she felt the same way about Evie.

"Either way I wanted to thank you guys for looking out for her"

"Of course"

"Speaking of which where is Evie and Lafontaine for that matter?" Danny hadn't found any signs of her girlfriend since she entered the room.

"This way" Perry waved her over to the screen by the bed.

Peeking around the corner Danny felt her heart melt at the sight before her. Evie was bundled up in the middle of the bed surrounded by many of Perry's knitted blankets. The blonde was sleeping peacefully and Danny couldn't be more grateful for Perry and Lafontaine. The gingers were the best friends her girlfriend could ever have.

"I thought it best to let her sleep till you got here she slept as fitfully as me and well" Perry shrugged before nodding to the dream catcher hanging above the bed. "Evangeline brought that from her room when she couldn't fall asleep after the fifth time of waking up, she said it was magical and I guess it is because I was able to sleep for a while too, no nightmares of death or destruction so I think it worked"

"Yeah Carmilla gave it to her before everything fell apart way back when Evie was having night terrors at her old dorm room" Danny smiled lightly it might have been a restless night for Evie but the night of storytelling was one of her favorite moments with her. It was amazing to see the difference in her smile and the light in her eyes, goddess, Evie never looked more beautiful.

"I'm glad at least two of us got sleep last night"

"Let me guess Laf wasn't one of you?"

"No" Perry groaned turning away from the sleeping blonde in favor of the couch.

"Ever since the library disappeared they've been determined to save J.P and it's very thoughtful and quite valiant but everything has failed, extra batteries were a dud, the new processor blew up, and now they've decided to look into the cybernetic program"

"Wait Silas has a cybernetics program?"

"Apparently they do, I mean I thought the robot wars they held in the basement of the engineering building were those little ones people made out of spare parts but I guess they have above average stuff if it's being confiscated for military use" Perry shrugged not entirely phased by the strangeness of the situation anymore at least not as much after being kidnapped for some demonic ritual.

"Well I hope they clam down enough to get some sleep otherwise they're going to crash like Evie did"

"Who's crashing?" asked Lafontaine, the ginger didn't spare them a hello as they carried a box of random circuit boards and parts to their work bench. The fatigue was plain to see dark rings under blood shot eyes, the picture was completed by the fact that Laf's usually clean shirt was inside out and smudged with dirt and possibly engine grease.

"You are if you don't take a break" Perry exclaimed.

"I don't have time for a break and J.P certainly doesn't"

"You won't be much help to him if you're passed out from exhaustion!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you won't, your sleep schedule is worse than mine and I haven't slept since I got kidnapped by possible Satanists!" Perry was done with this she would have Lafontaine eating and sleeping by the end of the night or- or oh god she didn't know what but whatever it was it would be affectively terrifying.

"Perry…"

"No I won't stand by and let you run yourself into the ground"

"But J.P-"

"J.P's a little glitchy but you can't think of a new solution until you give that big head of yours a break" Perry stood firm staring the scientist down with the hardest look she could muster which didn't seem as stern as she would have liked but her concern won the ginger over.

"Fine…I'll take a break but only for tonight and tomorrow"

"I'll take it"

"Take what?"

All eyes were on a very sleepy blonde as she rubbed her eyes. Danny would never get over the adorableness of a sleepy vampire no matter how many times she saw Evie tumble out of bed with her bed head and ruffled clothes, goddess she was like a sleepy puppy which wasn't far off.

"A break and now that I have two witnesses you can't back out now" Perry smiled triumphantly.

"A break?" Evie's sleep idled mind wasn't working just yet but the sight of Danny woke her right up.

"Danny…"

"Morning Evie" Careful of the blondes resent episode Danny didn't pull the blonde into a bone crushing hug like she wanted to but she opened her arms and that was all it took for Evie to take her favorite place in Danny's arms.

"Evening Mon Coeur"

Watching the pair embrace Perry couldn't explain the overwhelming rage that filled her chest, the fire that scorched her veins boiling her blood. This wasn't her, this was whatever those ritual psychos did to her. Ever since the letters on her stomach healed she'd been terrorized by hellish nightmares and losing time. It was terrifying but as long as she was awake it didn't happen besides they were too busy trying to find dirt on Mattie to worry about her.

Shaking her head Perry pushed these foreign feelings away and took a step back almost falling over the end table but she managed to grab the back of the couch. This didn't stop her leg from knocking over the chessboard on the edge of the table sending it crashing to the floor, scattering all the pieces.

"Oh gosh I just-"

"Perry its fine, no harm no...foul" Looking down Evie stared at the chessboard it wasn't Lafontaine's she knew that much. It was hand crafted wood, painted, and polished by the hands of a master carpenter in England, Maman boasted that it was a gift from King Richard the lion heart, she even played Eleanor of Aquitaine on that board and won every time much to the Queen's despair.

"Where did you find this?"

"Oh um I saw it in the Dean's apartment" Perry explained picking up the pieces with trembling hands. She didn't actually remember where it came from it just showed up one day.

"I saw it and well I knew Laf wanted to play J.P on it and I thought Carmilla wouldn't mind"

"It's fine, just ...be careful with it that board is over 900yars old"

"Seriously? How is it in such good condition?" Lafontaine looked the board over turning it in their hands looking for any signs of the supernatural.

"Maman always took care of her things if they were of great value and this was definitely up there in value" Evie explained picking up the rest of the pieces.

"That's crazy"

"Not really, most the things she held on to never fell victim to the tests of time" Evie was used to her sire's incredible skills either in politics or maintaining keepsakes, Lilith was multitalented.

"Well awesome keepsakes aside how are you feeling?" Danny was still worried and no amount of her girlfriend's protests would stop her from caring because this was her girlfriend for goddess's sake!

"I'm better now Danny just exhausted from the aftermath"

"Why don't we sit down for a while or do you want to get some more sleep?" Danny was up for anything as long as Evie was happy and healthy.

"Actually now that we're all awake or have free time I wanted to ask Lafontaine something"

"Sure Evie" The scientist wasn't sure what the blonde might want to talk about but better to talk now rather than later when fatigue finally kicked in.

"Ok well last night I had a reaction"

"We know, Danny filled us in"

"Yes but it wasn't a normal panic attack or anything of that nature, it was something deeper"

"How so?" Laf's curiosity was peaking.

Evie paused trying to think of a way of saying it without saying it Maman had made sure she wouldn't say a lot of things but there was always a way around them she just needed to word it right.

"My sire would…'educate' us about certain things but she…she made sure all secrets were protected, at least the ones she thought mattered"

"Wait what?" Laf was lost now too tired to make most the connections.

"The vaults around Silas and other places aren't important but there are other things, dangerous, secretive things that are and my sire made sure I wouldn't…" Evie couldn't finish that sentence she could already feel her chest starting to constrict. Sensing the blondes distress Danny wrapped her arms around her offering what comfort she could to calm the vampire before it all started again.

"Ok, ok so your sire did some kind of conditioning or training to keep you quiet?" Lafontaine wasn't likening this at all, in fact they wanted to have more than a few choice words with the old Dean.

"Something along those lines…"

"Your sire was seriously a twisted bit-"

"Evil mother aside" Perry cut in annoyance reigning supreme at the gingers choice of words, again she had no idea where these emotions were coming from.

"Evangeline had some kind of mind games played on her and now she gets beyond panicked when certain topics are brought up yes?"

"Yes" Evie confirmed holding Danny a little tighter.

"So how did you stop your panic attack? Last I check vampires don't exactly need to breath" Asked Lafontaine trying to figure out how that stuffed worked for vampires.

"It's more of a muscle memory thing, I had moments like that when I was human and Maman realized this so she played on it when she 'educated' me"

"But how did you calm yourself down or did you pass out?"

"That's the thing…it won't stop un-until she gives the word" Evie shuttered just thinking about it.

"Who?"

"Maman"

"But the Dean is dead" Laf swallowed unable to comprehend this kind of mental conditioning, this was the worst of the worst and the Dean was probably just playing with Evie like she did the blondes other siblings.

"Exactly"

"But how did you stop it? You wouldn't have been able to come to us if you passed out or something" Perry pressed she could feel a headache coming on from all these roller-coaster mood swings.

Evie shook her head she didn't feel right telling them this, she barely managed to tell Danny in her state of hysteria, forget in her right mind. Luckily she didn't have to.

"It was me" Danny spoke up taking all attention of the blonde in her arms.

"You?" Laf was confused as to what Danny could have done to help, the Deans idea of making herself the only way to stop the attacks seemed pretty impossible to get around.

"Yes, as Evie's girlfriend I have a calming effect on her, I was able to get her to calm down enough to talk to me on the phone and eventually got it to stop" Danny explained pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

"I don't understand I mean I know you guys are like super far in the relationship game but this kind of mental conditioning wouldn't be so easily out done because of your emotional attachments"

"It's more than that Laf"

"It has to do with the mark doesn't it" Said Perry, she remembered what Evie said about it what feels like ages ago but it seemed like it was coming back full circle.

"What mark?" Lafontaine looked between the two wondering what they'd missed.

"It was a few days after Laura had been possessed, Laura wanted to talk about to try and understand more of what happened and we somehow came to the subject of vampires and the whole biting thing or marking, right?" Perry didn't want to screw up the name but she'd been so scatterbrained lately it was hard to remember certain things.

"Yes it's marking, sister marked Laura after William tried to attack her and I marked Danny before we talked" Evie nodded remembering their little talk it seemed like years ago, things had changed so much.

"So this marking this has something to do with it?" Lafontaine taking a seat on the back of the couch.

"Depending on the nature of the mark and the strength of the bond between the two recipients, yes, Danny is my light in the dark she can ground me no matter how far I go and I will protect her with all that I am no matter how strong a hunter she is" Evie buried her face in Danny's shoulder. She needed to be around her mate, to let her senses be overwhelmed with her huntresses scent to keep the previous panic and instinctual over protectiveness at bay. They were among friends she didn't need to fight anything Perry and Lafontaine were only trying to help her as she had asked.

"Whoa big vamp fact right there, I should write this down" Grabbing one of the notebooks off the back table Lafontaine tossed it back down till they could find an empty one quickly scribbling down everything Evangeline had said, maybe they could write a vampires guide or something or a whole case study and-

"Lafontaine put the pen down" Perry warned marching over to the scientist she grabbed the note book before they could protest. "I know that look it's the 'oh my god a new case study' look believe me I've seen it every time we find some new monster, spell, and artifact from all the shenanigans we get into"

Lafontaine had the sense to look sheepish before dropping the pen to raise their hands in surrender.

"Sorry guys it just sort of happens"

"It's alright Laf " Danny offered a light smile she got ahead of herself too sometimes, they all did.

"Anyway back to what you were saying, being connected and stuff helps you stop the attacks?"

"Yes but I… I know it's only going to get worse with Matska around, she's the whole reason I had it in the first place" Evie shook her head finally loosening her hold on Danny's waist.

"Did she do it on purpose?"

"I know your gunning for her Lafontaine but she didn't knowingly do it, she had no clue until I started to panic then she realized it was important and tried to stop me from leaving, which is why those workers came to repair the hallway outside my room" Again Evie didn't really want to talk about it but she felt they should know it was her who caused the property damage this time.

"Oh ok that makes more sense since it was outside you room" Lafontaine realized just how fatigued they were, how could they not notice the torn floorboards were outside Evie's room?

"Maybe you should stay with us until the repairs are done" Perry offered.

"Perry I couldn't impose"

"You wouldn't be, just like you weren't last night" There was no way Perry was leaving the blonde to another possible run in with Mattie if she could help it.

"I…thank you Perry"

"Of course, besides your dream catcher thing is already here"

"Dream catcher?" Lafontaine knew they sometimes fell back on supernatural stuff but seriously a dreamcatcher?

"Yes it helps with my nightmares and it helped Perry sleep last night so no doubting the dreamcatcher, I see that look in your eyes you're not the first to doubt its power I know I did before using it"

"Fine, the magic dreamcatcher can stay"

Evie smiled she would get Lafontaine to see the use of such an old piece eventually. Still they hadn't talked about what she wanted to and they should probably get back to it. Time to change subjects with the grace of stumbling rhinoceros.

"Um back to the reason I wanted to talk to you, I was wondering if you could help me with it"

"With what? You're conditioning?" That threw the ginger for a loop.

"Yes…if you can or at least where to start"

"Evie…" They had just calmed her girlfriend down Danny didn't want to trigger her by accident.

"I know your worried Danny, so am I and everyone else we know but this will only get worse with how persistent Matska is"

"But messing with your head isn't going to help either"

"Lafontaine won't be messing with my head"

"You're asking them to mess with something that's been ingrained in you Evie" Danny argued nothing short of a miracle would help her girlfriend and Silas only handed out curses, death, and destruction.

"It's an internal alarm system Danny, one my sire wanted to save herself the trouble of killing me over because it would forever keep me from spilling her secrets, which I wouldn't do even if I could" All this talk wasn't getting her anywhere and her mounting frustration gave her such a short fuse.

"Look I can't be breaking down all the time!"

"Evie I get it really I do but PTSD, mental conditioning, and anxiety aren't overcome with a snap of your fingers, they take time and support" Lafontaine argued stepping between the two. It would only escalate if they didn't step in.

"I know that but I can't get rid of the feelings of guilt unless my sire forgives me and she's dead, it won't go away next time if Danny can't help me and she's not always going to be a phone call away"

"Look the best you can do for now is work on your calming methods, you already know what your triggers are and how to avoid them with normal people but Mattie's not normal so you'll need to think of more ways to keep your head till you can either get away or stay with Carm till Mattie leaves" It wasn't much but it was all Lafontaine could offer on such short notice.

"We know that's not going to happen any time soon with the boards stalling and the school falling apart at the seams" It came out harsher than she realized and her own frustration with her limitations was getting to her.

"I can't be the reason Matska gets a one up on us, my own faults have left me too vulnerable and an easy target in the past I can't be weak, and I can't be the weak link, not anymore"

"Evie you're not weak" Danny protested.

"Yes I am, I have been since I was sired, the others gained strength in skill and by killing each other but I couldn't stomach it, even now I can't, but with Matska here it all comes back reminding me I won't ever be that strong on my own" Evangeline sighed letting her shoulders drop, the weight of it all finally settling upon her. "I've always been the runt and they've never let me forget it, Sister offered me kindness but one match in the dark doesn't make up for a life of darkness…their taunting whispers are true…only the strong survive and I was spared out of pity"

The room fell silent Perry and Lafontaine had never seen the blonde so defeated. They knew she was uneasy around Mattie but to have all of this locked inside only hurt her more. Sharing a look the pair turned to Danny hoping their fellow ginger could help but instantly regretted it.

The gingers took a step back they had never seen Danny look so angry, not when she tried to stake Carmilla the first time, not when Mel got in her face, and certainly not when Mattie constantly jabbed at them for being lesser beings. The huntress towered over the vampire with fiery determination in those forest green eyes.

"Evangeline Marie Bochard you take that back"

"Danny…" Evie's voice was soft offering what little apology she could.

"Take it back"

Evangeline finally looked up meeting fierce green with melancholy blue. There was nothing she could say, a hundred years of being told your weak couldn't be fixed by a single word no matter how much she wished it could.

"Danny…"

"I don't want to hear you talking like that because you may not be like them but that's not you, yes you are considered softer than your siblings but that's what comes with humanity and understanding, something they lost centuries ago and sister barely holds on to, so yes your different but you, Evangeline are by no means weak" Danny stood strong even as tears started to well up in those pale blue eyes.

"Someone who's weak wouldn't have fought to save Lafontaine from Will, someone who's weak wouldn't have fought off those harpies almost single handedly, and someone who is weak most certainly couldn't have fought against an army of vampires and killed their sire so believe me Evangeline you Are. Not. Weak."

Evangeline was biting her lower lip, trying so hard not to let it tremble as tears ran down her face. She never loved Danny more than in this moment but that's a lie, she loved every second spent with her mate but moments like these were the ones she saved forever.

With her job done Danny pulled the teary blonde into a fierce hug.

"Thank you Danny" Evie buried her face in Danny's shoulder hugging the huntress as tight as she could with trembling hands.

"Always Evie, always"

Lafontaine sniffled these two were really something. They might be on the sidelines when it came to most of this vampire stuff but really all vampires just needed a hug from their designated human. Laf had something in their eye, totally not tears, when Perry tugged on their hand nodding to the bed the scientist couldn't find it in them to protest 72 hours without sleep was really starting to catch up to them.

Leaving the couple to their moment the gingers headed off to bed one night down and one less vampire to worry about.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was 12, I want more with Perry and Lafontaine because they aren't just sitting there waiting for a cue, Perry's having her whole possession/doomsday thing going on and Laf is trying to save J.P with little success, throw in a tramatized vampire and the party gets a little crazy. Anyway I felt some things needed to be talked about and Danny/Evie moments are a must so why not combined the two? plus a Perry/Lafontaine moment sort of with Dean Perry on the rise. Perry's transformation into Dean Perry will be gradual or sped up depending on how my story goes but its still happening so yeah.**

 **Don't forget to review or PM me if you have questions.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so here's chapter 13 its all Cass/ Mattie fun time! these two are my favorites to write besides Danny/Evie because they are just so damn sassy and are the perfect foils of the "older sister" in their respective groups and Cass doesn't take any of Mattie's sass so enjoy!**

 **Oh and to answer a question I saw in the comments yes Vordenberg or however you spell it will be in here just be patient.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Across the house Mattie was going over more of the business plans with Cass. Writing up a few ideas, making plans for more meetings with the board, and finalizing her plans to fire the financial team, that pack of idiots had exceed their uses long ago. Mattie could almost feel her pockets burst from the cash that would be pouring in. It was great to know that she had a top of the line accountant helping her because she needed all the help she could get "saving" this dump of a school.

"I wanted to thank you again for all the updates, the board hasn't received the first email yet and you already have the financials figured out"

"Not at all, I want this out of the way as much as you do"

"I'm not so sure about that" Mattie teased, leaning back in her chair. She made sure Maman's chair remained untouched but even Cass seemed to sense the chairs importance and chose the couch instead.

"Please I know we both dislike the lack of actual follow through here and the fact that the students practically run the school tells you enough about the faculty"

"Jones dislike is far too tame a word to describe my utter disdain for this dump and its altogether inability to function without my sire's iron fist crushing what little will power it has"

"I know but I wanted to hear your thoughts on it, no matter how scathing it's true"

"You're the only one besides my sister who seems to understand that but she's bound by her little pet to at least _try_ to save it" Mattie groaned her teeth ached at the naivety and all around sweetness the humans aura blasted them with every time she was within the vicinity. It was a miracle Mattie hadn't gone into sugar shock form exposure alone, how her sister did it every night was a mystery.

"Again your right but Laura is good for her"

"Good for her?"

"I would like to think so"

"Please Jonesy my sister's had hundreds of lovers and friends, this one little human is no different" Mattie rolled her eyes, honestly it was preposterous that a child had such power over her sister but until she came to her senses Mattie would stay by her side.

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes"

"Sure enough to say you know without a doubt that your sister would willingly help in not only a rebellion against your sire but aid in killing her?" Cass watched her curiously, this was by far the most expressive Mattie had seen the huntress but her question is what caught her attention.

It was true, almost grudgingly so that such a naïve human could convince her sister to go against their sire and somehow succeed. To think the great, empress of hell and earth Lilith the malevolent was defeated by her own progeny and a handful of college kids, gods it was embarrassing and a total disgrace to the ancient but Mattie wasn't about to complain. In Lilith's absence she had done well as the chairman and Mattie would someday create more progeny so that her sire's legacy would go one even if Mircalla and the runt didn't care for such traditions.

"My sister is many things but I can't say she isn't courageously stupid when it counts"

"I'm surprised you would call Karnstein stupid of all things"

"Oh make no mistake Jones, My sister is brilliant in many ways but her emotions still get the better of her sometimes, I don't fault her for it, emotions are what saved her in the end and now they are what's keeping her from kicking my ass every time I poke at her little human" Mattie knew sisterly love stretched pretty far but sometimes it was best to have a stronger hold of one's other emotions. Somehow Mattie didn't think Mircalla would ever take that advice to heart no matter how much someone pulled on her heart strings.

"Either way I'm grateful to both your sisters and Karnstein's little human as you call her, your sire had the nerve to take a few of my sisters in the past to keep the angler fish quiet" Cass glared at the unoccupied chair even if the Dean wasn't really a threat anymore her presence no doubt lingered.

"Ah that was a bad move on Maman's part"

"Got that right"

"Would you care for a drink?" Mattie offered hoping to enjoy their time now that they were done with business and to hopefully lighten the mood.

"Depends on what you have?"

"At the moment I have red wine but don't worry it's not the good stuff, only the finest grapes of Italy in this bottle" Mattie was almost disappointed but waited for her guests answer.

"I wouldn't mind some it's been a while since I had wine of such quality"

"You continue to surprise me Jones, I would have taken you for a simple beer guzzler if like the frat boys across the way"

"Please Belmonde I may partake in my fair share of beer but I have tasted a great deal of wine"

"Cultured, that's good"

"I wouldn't say cultured more like I lived in in Greece and Italy for many years before coming to Silas"

"I don't remember any gingers in Rome" That sass was coming back and Mattie couldn't wait for the banter to come.

"Not everyone has to be Greek to become a hunter"

"Aw yes your band of lovely ladies will take almost anyone into their ranks except for my fellow supernaturals"

"Not without good reason Belmonde but I find that the hunters guide needs a few revisions where you vampires are concerned"

"Really?" Mattie knew most hunters had a family guide passed down through the generations but to hear it from a hunter first hand was new.

"Yes all it says when it comes to Vampires is hunt and kill, not very helpful if you ask me"

"True enough but it's still sound advice when dealing with us big bad vampires" Teased Mattie uncorking the wine letting it breath for a moment before filling two glasses half way with a practiced ease.

"Sound but not very practical" Cass thanked her for the glass before bringing it to her nose closing her eyes to really scent the wine.

"Good stuff"

"More than just good Jones wait till you taste it"

At Mattie's usual teasing insistence Cass gave in and slowly tasted the wine. Experience had taught the huntress to go slow when it came to alcohol but when a vampires involved its best not to partake at all because nine times out of ten it was most likely a trap but she would pull an Athena and offer an olive branch. Sipping her wine Cass let the crimson elixir roll over her taste buds. Swallowing slowly she breathed in enhancing the slight burn as it poured down her throat.

"Your right its exquisite"

"Told you Jones, now what was it you were saying about not being practical?" Mattie's ever present smirk was less teasing this time around. They would have their fun but for now Mattie was more than curious.

"Vampires as you know, being one and all, are more than beasts but hunters only deal with the ones too far gone to really handle or their sire doesn't want to deal with them"

"Some are not meant to be sires but they'll take a bite out of anyone if it means eternal companionship or entertainment"

"Sounds all too familiar to me"

"What your little hunting party was founded on similar grounds if I'm not mistaken"

"Your correct but the bonds of sister hood evidently differ with all clans, packs, and societies" Cass took another sip of her wine letting Mattie gather her thoughts as she would no doubt have an opinion on the subject.

"Yes familial is always a big thing with you hunters isn't it?"

"You can't hunt with people you don't trust"

"I wouldn't know, being a solitary hunter and all"

"But you've hunted with your sister"

"Ah yes the pleasant memories "Mattie sighed wistfully thoughts of Saigon, Moscow, and Paris the hunts between her and Mircalla were always fun. Death, destruction, and endless blood sating her beast while purging the masses of the rats. A massacre might be left in her wake but Mattie never went to town on some place unless it was called for or her sister was in town, even then there was usually a small war going on or something like that to cover it up.

"With all the fun we've had on our hunts I can't deign that she's probably the only one I would ever share a kill with"

"I don't find that hard to believe with that smile" Cass watched the emotions slip through Mattie's mask of coy superiority. It was nice to see that familiar warmth she knew was there when she spoke of her own sisters but it was soft with Mattie and it brought this light from her eyes. Cass couldn't quite describe it without more time to truly see it but she would think on it later, the image was too beautiful to forget.

"Why Jones I would almost think your jealous with the way you keep looking at me"

"Not jealous but definitely curious, there's a lot of history there and although I may not have lived as long as you I can say that my love of history is uh…quite a passion"

"Your subtle Jones, real subtle and that's alright I wouldn't mind sharing a few stories here and there _if_ you make it worth my while" And just like that teasing seductress was back and Cass couldn't help chuckling. This vampire was so fluid she might let herself slip if she wasn't careful.

"I wouldn't mind trading a few stories of my own if you think their worth your while"

"Oh Jonesy now you're playing the game"

"Please Belmonde I've been playing from the start, you just didn't have the time to see it" Cass was greeted with the huskiest laugh she'd ever heard. It was deeper because obviously Mattie thought it was hilarious but the huskiness of it somehow curled around her senses caressing her ears just like when she'd called Mattie the first time.

"Oh gods Jones, that was a good one"

"I like it"

"Hmm?" Mattie looked up wiping away a fake tear.

"Your laugh Belmonde, I like it"

That damn smirk came back full force Cass was surprised Mattie had other expressions besides this signature smirk. Maybe if they got better acquainted in less dire settings she would get see some of them.

"I like you wit, very few humans can keep up with mine, its refreshing to meet one who can"

It was Cass's turn to smirk though hers was nowhere near as smug nor as wide as Mattie's. All she needed was the slightest quirk of her lips and Mattie could see it.

"I admit I do enjoy our banter from the few times we've met, it's not hard to fall into play"

"And that's why I couldn't wait for our next meeting"

Mattie raised her cup in a silent cheers before taking another sip.

"I take the few good conversationalist for all they have Jonesy so don't expect me to let you off without a good few hours of banter, intelligence, and of course myself"

"I think that ego of yours just grew a good ten feet"

"Oh please Jonesy that's nothing"

"Your right you could probably be mistaken for a small mountain if you don't stop"

"Where is this sense of humor coming from? I could have used it earlier if you'd dust it off once in a while"

Mattie was awarded a snort for her efforts and she prided herself on cracking the hunters mask. Now that she thought about it the huntress was too stiff for her liking maybe she could do something to change that.

Rising from her chair Mattie sauntered over to the stereo thanking the gods Maman had gotten rid of that old record player. Records were nice and all but Mattie liked modern appliances far better.

Hitting play Mattie closed her eyes and rolled her neck, letting the band ease her mind. She would be swamped with the board all day tomorrow and she wanted to have some fun before she was surrounded by idiots for five hours straight. Swaying her hips to the music a wicked smirk spread across blood red lips as an equally wicked thought came to mind.

"Do you dance Jones?"

Twirling her glass Cass looked the vampire up and down. She knew what was going here, they both did and as bold as it was Cass wasn't lying when she said she liked being straight forward and for Mattie to take the challenge was as bold as it got.

"Not usually, it depends on the partner"

Mattie smirked. The predator in her puffed up its chest, more than willing to accept the challenge.

Setting down her glass she offered the huntress a hand. Without the slightest hesitation Cass took it and so began their tango. They had danced around each other in words and their political power play but now to physically do it was a different experience entirely. They seemed to take turns leading, neither holding the upper hand for long till the other took hold. Mattie loved this game and she loved that Cass wasn't making it easy for her, easy prey held no satisfaction for her.

The study itself was a large space even with the various pieces of furniture and chairs. They somehow managed to sweep through the room never bumping into the coffee table even after Mattie had strategically moved it a half inch to the left Cass easily sidestepped it. Cass didn't look anywhere but at Mattie trying to see if there was more than pitch black in the vampire's eyes. From what she could tell there were darker shades of brown that in the right light look black or dark chocolate but she wasn't the only one taking in her partner's eyes. Mattie found that what she thought was forest green was actually a murky seafoam green with a mix of silvery grey around the edges, a truly mesmerizing combination.

Cass dipped the vampire finally taking the upper hand once more, keeping a firm hold on Mattie's waist. She brought their joint hands to her shoulder for Mattie to get a better hold.

Using her new position Mattie brushed her hand over strong shoulders till she swept back fiery locks she'd been dying to touch since their first meeting when her eyes caught something she hadn't seen in over fifty years. There behind Cass's ear was a tattoo of a crescent moon with an arrow going through it diagonally. This was no ordinary mark and for a moment Mattie felt the danger level of their little game sky rocket beyond that of a measly human and a vampire.

"You bare the mark of Artemis"

"Yes"

Cass wasn't surprised or the least bit worried at the fact Mattie knew one of her secrets because it wasn't really a secret. Among the girls of the summer society it was something they all strived for, to be blessed by the goddess, but it was sacred and the fact that Mattie knew about it made it easier to handle the situation. A vampire vs a human was no contest but a vampire against a true hunter of Artemis was both an honor and a death sentence.

Tracing the mark with her finger Mattie watched the huntress lean into her touch, their tango long forgotten.

"Your full of surprises aren't you Jones"

"I have a few but seeing your reaction has definitely become the highlight of my day" The hunters neutral mask was broken by the tiniest smirk curling in the corner of her right cheek.

"And here I was thinking I was trying to seduce a brick wall"

"I might be ginger but I have eyes Belmonde, I know what you're doing I just don't care about sex appeal"

"You mean to tell me that you live in a house full of beautiful women and aren't the slightest bit attracted to them or the female form?" Mattie pulled herself up and pressed the huntress flush against her so she could feel _all_ her curves, not that her dress did anything to hide them.

"I see them as my sisters Belmonde even if we aren't related and as for the female form…" Cass trailed her fingers down Mattie's arm, her pale skin contrasting sharply against smooth ebony.

"I do find it aesthetically pleasing but I'm more of a lover of the mind than the body but you have beauty in both"

"That I do Jones that I do"

Mattie felt her beast purr at this news she loved a good seduction as much as the next vampire but Jonesy here was something she hadn't come across in a long time.

"A hunter of Artemis and an asexual I have to say Jones you're quite a find"

"You'll have to forgive my lack of reaction but I've heard those words so many times in so many different ways it loses its meaning after a while"

"I would imagine so after living as long as we have, a lot of things tend to lose their meaning" Shrugging Mattie wrapped her arms around Cass's neck. They hadn't stopped dancing, not really, they'd simply slowed to a light two step waltz.

"So Jones any other secrets your willing to share while I have you in such a talkative mood?"

Cass hummed there were so many things she could tell the vampire to quell her curiosity or throw her off her game but why not throw a curve ball or two?

"I guess while we're on the subject of sexuality I can tell you your sister and I are similar"

"What?"

"Evangeline and I, we're similar" Cass alliterated.

"You mean to tell me the runt is ace?" Mattie wouldn't exactly say she was surprised but it was still interesting to know.

"Mmm I wouldn't say ace but she's on there somewhere on there, we talked about a lot of things after the death of your sire"

"Yes I find that a lot of things happened after Maman's death but what I don't understand is what the two have to do with this conversation" She wasn't impatient they were simply talking and she was curious.

"Now I don't know if I should tell you or not"

"Come now Jones you've got me so curious how can you taunt me so cruelly?" Mattie teased twirling her fingers in red satin tresses. Cass was very enticing it was amazing how much Mattie found herself wanting this huntress either for play or hunt they could make quite a fun pair.

"You love a good taunt Belmonde and it's about Evie, you two have a very strained relationship as it is"

"Please the runt secretly adores me"

"Yes the fact that she refuses to call you sister and thinks you're here to bring hell on earth is definitely sisterly love"

"Life would be boring if I didn't raise a little hell Jonesy"

"Might I remind you that you're dead?"

"Remind me all you want but I'm the life of the party Jonesy" Mattie's eyes held a mischievous spark that Cass couldn't help snorting.

"You make quite a charmer Belmonde but I've already told you enough for one night"

"Do I hear another invitation?"

"That you do"

"And you call me the charmer" Mattie swatted the girl-no woman's shoulder playfully but Cass hadn't removed her hands from the vampire's waist so she continued.

"When do you think you can pry yourself away from your sisters again?"

Cass hummed the girls were still sad about the Adonis festival but she was willing to find a strong buck in the forest as a replacement but that would take time.

"What about Friday or Saturday?"

"Friday I have a board meeting about those financial plans and a few other things but I should be open for Saturday"

"Saturday it is"

Finally pulling away Cass took her hand, playing the part she kissed the vampires knuckles earning a playful smirk.

"Until Saturday Belmonde"

"Damn hunters, why are you always so charming?"

"We're just naturals" Cass didn't bother hiding her smirk this time.

"And so humble about it"

"What can I say I am literally blessed by a goddess it comes with certain perks"

Mattie couldn't help laughing this time, honestly the gull of this huntress really made her day.

Following Cass out Mattie found the runt with Cass's second, Danny. They were talking quietly but the moment Evie heard her heels on the hard wood she stopped knowing Mattie would undoubtedly eavesdrop.

"Our time here's done Danny let's head back"

"Got it Cass"

Giving Mattie one last glare Danny followed her president but goddess did she want to stay. After such a trying night she wanted to stay and reassure Evie in every way she could but with Mattie around she couldn't.

"Don't be too upset I managed to smooth things over"

"But you didn't see her Cass she was-"

"Lost? Panicked? I've seen her like that before Danny we both have but this time it was different because neither one of us was at stake"

Danny glared at the ground she hated the sensibility in her leader's words but knew Cass was right. They had seen Evangeline like this during the turf war before they'd come to an understanding about a Vampires nature and the duties of a hunter. Danny swallowed at the memories of that night because she had never been so scared in her life.

"Don't worry Lawrence, that's not going to happen again and we have open communication" Cass was gentle now having sensed Danny's thoughts.

"I know but she was really freaked out and with all the shit her sire did to her, mental conditioning, it makes me sick but now she wants to try and break herself of it...the thing is I think it would only make her worse"

"You tell her that?"

"Yes but if Mattie is going to keep asking questions then she's going to keep having panic attacks"

Cass sighed this whole vampire thing was a bit much yes she knew of vampires, even killed a few in her early years but things were different now, Danny was mated to one and she herself was being pursued by one. It didn't matter that Mattie knew she was asexual the vampire didn't care and Cass sort of liked her. Mattie was the type of person, or vampire, who would pursue someone till they peaked her interest the problem is Cass had a lot to offer in the interest area and Mattie wouldn't stop till she figured her out as stereotypical as it was. Cass still sensed something between them be it companionship or something more she wouldn't know till they spent more time together.

"I planned another meeting for Saturday so we'll be back to help with Evie but I want you and some of the others to help me find a replacement for the Adonis hunt, I've kept track of the Stags n the area and there are quite a few strong ones in the area so we have plenty to choose from"

"Sounds good I know the others have been really down about the canceling of the festival"

"And this will brighten their spirits, who knows we might get a visit soon"

"A visit?" Danny asked wondering if Cass really meant what she thought she meant.

"Don't worry about it Lawrence just focus on our hunting party for the stag hunt" Cass smiled knowingly.

"Start gathering supplies and get the girls moving, we only have tomorrow as a guaranteed day that Belmonde won't be after Evie for information and the sooner we get that stag the sooner the girls will be back to their old selves"

"You got it Cass"

Danny couldn't help the growing excitement things were finally looking up.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 13 a little banter, a little dancing, and a whole lot of sass. So yes Cass is a hunter of Artemis just like in the stories but as always I've changed the rules a bit because times have changed and Artemis cant always have her posy around her so why not have a few look out for the summers? Plus it shows why Cass doesn't take anything from the vampires cause if they give her trouble she'll give it right back :)**

 **anyway don't forget to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **...**

 **...**


	14. Chapter 14

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ok here's chap 14 things have been pretty emotional lately with Evie and Danny, and sassy/flirty in their own way with Cass and Mattie but there's always a few who are missing and I want a slow/short/sweet chapter before the fun that is the insanity so here it is a Carmilla chapter!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The house was silent, a rare occurrence for the gang and Carmilla couldn't be more relieved. Nights spent chasing after her girlfriend through catacombs, fighting off angry mobs, and the general student body were far too normal these days and she didn't like the constant stress it put on her tiny human. Laura was, on average, an all or nothing kind of girl. She was fine when between projects like they were after her sire's death, they traveled, drank coco, and had plenty of time for cuddling. Now though things were changing at such a rapid speed Carmilla didn't even feel like she was part of this universe. no she felt like a spectator watching everyone's lives as they passed by.

Laura was knee deep in old papers and boxes from Maman's old office trying to find some kind of loop hole to get Mattie kicked off the board. This was yet again one of her girlfriends hopeless attempts to save the school but Laura didn't understand that Mattie was on the board for a reason. No one could talk like Mattie. The vampire was a world class talker, she could convince you that the world wasn't ending even if you were on fire from the meteorites that just hit your house. The problem with both Laura's scheme and Mattie's cockiness about her position was that they would constantly buttheads. No matter how amusing it was eventually one of them would snap or prevail and when that happened there was no telling if Armageddon would come raining down upon them or sweet relief.

Speaking of relief she wasn't the only one who needed it, Evie had a really hard week.

Ever since Mattie got curious about their "inheritance" she hadn't left the blonde alone which didn't help anyone. Together the two annoyed or amused the other, the only happy medium was when Carmilla was there to mediate and that was usually fine but on their own it was a miracle no one died. Somehow Mattie had caused one of Evie's panic attacks and from there Carm went full big sister on Mattie. They might be sisters and all but it was moments like that when their sister roles came into play. Evie would forever be the youngest but where Mattie claimed eldest power wise, Carmilla claimed eldest emotionally and used it when the youngest was threatened, even by Mattie. Needless to say Mattie agreed to back off and stuck true to her word steering clear of the ginger twins because Evie had taken up residence with them for the time being.

Carmilla felt a little saddened that her sister didn't take comfort in her. Evie always came to her for that but things were different now, they had friends for the first time in ages and with that came a support system, which they'd never had before in their immortal lives. To finally have someone around to pick them up when they were down was so foreign but Carmilla knew Evie wouldn't shy away from it, the blonde soaked up the affection like a starved wolf

Still to see her sisters hurt each other knowingly or not didn't sit well with her. Mattie and Evie always fought like cats and dogs when together but then again cats and dogs didn't quite fit as well as wolves and ravens did.

It was ironic, Carmilla thought, during her time alone before Mother had officially welcomed her back she'd wandered the forests of Europe unable to stay inside for long out of fear and what she later learned was claustrophobia. She couldn't stay in a house for more than ten minutes at a time so she lived in the forests where there were no walls or ceilings closing in on her and during this time she came across a few animals but one in particular caught her attention. The wolves always hunted in packs as was their nature but something she noticed, aside from their resemblance to Evie, was the Murder of ravens that seemed to follow them.

When the wolves hunted, they would all take their fill of the evening meal and the ravens would sometimes dine with them. If a hunter was nearby or greater predator was getting too close then the ravens would warn the wolves and the pack would take action. The two creatures could rely on each other and if I happened in nature it made her wonder more than once why her sisters couldn't do the same? Sadly the answer went beyond simple animalistic nature and fell more on their human side. Mattie was someone who'd lost her morals and most of her humanity centuries ago while Evie clung to hers with such fierceness it had stopped her from truly accepting her vampiric nature.

The endless list of contrasts between the two were too many for her to count right now but that didn't stop her from thinking about it from time to time.

Shaking her head the vampire looked down at her sleeping girlfriend cuddled in her side. Laura's quest to somehow dethrone Mattie wouldn't work, they could go through all the paper work they wanted but none of them were political science majors. They didn't understand the delicate balance that held Silas from falling off the edge and shattering into a million pieces. They could talk all they wanted but it wouldn't do them any good and Carmilla would be there when they finally realized this, to help with what she could and she knew Evie would be right there beside her.

Her thoughts were breached by the near silent creak of the stairs. Carmilla slipped out from under the covers making sure to tuck Laura in. Gods knows her girlfriend needed the sleep. She would be fine doing a few patrols around the house no one was up anyway. Even Mattie had gone to bed early so she would have enough patience for the all-day board meeting she would have attend.

Soundlessly leaving the apartment Carmilla saw the kitchen door still swinging ever so slightly.

"Someone's up for a late night snack" Feeling curious she headed for the kitchen hoping to appease the cat in her.

Pushing the door open with the tip of her finger she found Evie on the other side an empty mug sat in front of her as the kettle started to boil. Taking a closer look at the blonde she could see the rings under her eyes and the slight tremor in her hands. It seemed pieces of the old Evie coming through but that wasn't true the old Evie was still there she just stood behind the new one, the one who was willing to take risks as long as they all came out alive.

It felt like ages ago they'd actually talked maybe now they could make up for that.

"Hey"

Evie jumped cracking the granite counter top when she slapped it out of panic.

"Oh goddess, sister don't scare me like that"

"Sorry I thought you'd hear me with how strong your hearing is now" That was new along with a few other things Carmilla had noticed but now wasn't the time to bring those up. She was there to reassure Evie as much as possible not make her paranoied.

"It's ok I was just…distracted is all"

"I don't blame you things have been pretty crazy around here"

"Yeah…"Evie frowned looking down at the fractured granite. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but she didn't think she'd hit it that hard, she was always so careful about her strength.

"Are you ok?" Now that she said it Carmilla realized how stupid it sounded to ask. Seriously Evie's emotions had been off the walls since Maman's death and to be honest she wouldn't be surprised it a lot of residual feelings hadn't been released yet, there simply wasn't time.

"I've been better this week's just a little rougher than most but Danny came" A tiny smile lit up her face at the mention of the huntress.

"Of course seeing your girlfriend would help, I know making out with her would certainly help you"

"SISTER!"

Evie's blush made the small jab worth it.

"What?"

"You know we're not like that"

"Your right, somehow you and Lawrence are like an old married couple"

Evangeline actually squeaked! Her blush intensified and Carmilla couldn't help pulling the flustered girl into a hug.

"Sister!"

"I know, I know but seriously you guys have no words to describe how ridiculously cute you are and the fact that there's such a height difference only makes it worse"

Evie groaned hiding her face in Carmilla's shoulder. There was no escaping the light jabs but Carmilla was happy to see the blonde show something other than panic.

"Ok Evie I'll lay off I promise"

Pulling away the blonde eyed her suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

"Alright"

Evie hugged her tightly, missing the comfort her sister's arms always offered. Carmilla returned the hug but this act of comfort only reminded her of how much of flake she'd been lately and she couldn't help addressing it.

"Look I know I've been pretty consumed with Laura and her quest for Mattie's removal from the board but I should have done more about the whole situation, I know what Mattie's like once she's got her sights on something I should have stopped her before it went too far "

"Honestly sister its ok, Danny and I talked about a lot of things and so did Lafontaine, we…I don't know we talked and even if it didn't get me the results I wanted it still helps to have the extra support"

"But I should've done more"

"Mircalla nothing would have stopped Matska in her hunt for knowledge, she would have torn up the house in search of me if she had to but I know this house better than she does"

"Still…" Carmilla looked away the failure as a sister still hung in her mind no matter what Evie said she could have done more.

The silence was filled as the kettle whistled till Evie took it off the burner. She didn't bother asking the brunette she took out her favorite mug that had Shakespeare's greatest insults. Filling both mugs Evie nodded towards the counter before setting the kettle aside. Carmilla leapt onto the counter with ease taking in the scent of jasmine and sugar, her favorite.

"It's ironic that you would pick my favorite tea"

"Not really because it's my favorite too, little things like this always make me feel better but not half as good as the memories behind them" Evie ran her thumb over the edge of her cup eyes transfixed by the rising steam.

"True"

Carmilla looked down at her own cup before an idea struck.

"Remember when I took you hiking in Russia?"

"Sister trekking up the side of a volcano to roast marshmallows over an open lava pit wasn't the safest idea, even for vampires" Evie could still feel the heat on her arms as they held long tree branches covered in marshmallows over the side.

"But you can't deny those were best s'mores we'd ever tasted"

"Not fighting you on that one but we're never doing that again"

"Or the time we went zip lining in Peru before zip lining was invented?" Carmilla smiled remembering how windswept her hair was after words it was almost impossible to fix but she was too excited to care.

"Might I remind you, you crashed face first into the side of a mountain?" Evie deadpanned.

"Good times, painful but good"

Taking a sip of her tea Evie let the warmth fill her from the inside out. She missed warmth but vampires couldn't generate heat even when they blushed it was cold but that's what Danny was for aside from everything else she reminded her of what warmth truly felt like. Warmth was always something she tried to replicate but never could, still she'd always had a funny relationship with warmth and heat in general.

"Do we have anything to go with this tea?" Carmilla's voice pulled her out of her head but that did make her wonder if they had any snacks.

"I don't think so, the humans may have torn through the cookies"

"Damn"

"You know all this sentimentality makes me kinda want…some…" Evie searched her memories for a name, she could remember the taste, simple but creamy. It was an extra treat from her barren childhood. Her elder sisters, Seraphim and Aurlie, used to make it when they could convince one of the farmers to trade them some eggs and used milk from the cow before it was sold to make a simple treat.

"Pot de crème"

"Pot de crème?" Carmilla repeated it perfectly but her curiosity made it a question.

"It's considered simple, if not plain compared to most desserts you've had but for us, me and my…my human sisters, it was treat that was rarely made but to me it was the best thing in the world" Evie bit her bottom lip, her eyes lost in the few memories she had of her human sisters, the few good ones.

"Want to make some?"

"What?"

Carmilla set her mug down, slipping off the counter with a rare grin.

"Do you want to make some, we could make pot de crème, mousse, pies you name it"

"Dessert crepes?"

"Now you're thinking sis, you grab the ingredients I'll get the pans"

"Yes ma'am" Evie gave a mock salute before flitting through the cupboards. They had a lot of sweets to make and that meant taking out all the supplies they had.

"Hey Evie maybe if we have enough apples we can make tart norm?"

"Ooo! I should check the pantry for apples!"

Evie knew they had strawberries and blueberries in the fridge but the one she loved most with her tarts were apples. Sure enough in the back of the pantry was two small crates of red and green apples.

Looking down at the apples Evie smiled.

"I've always liked apples"

"I know you do that's why I suggested tarte norm" Called Carmilla pouring milk into the mixer. She had plans to touch almost all desserts and sweets she could think of which was many almost as many as the artifacts Maman kept, that reminded her of something.

"Hey are the apples the ones Maman raved about? Because I never got to try one"

Evie frowned looking down at the red and green apples for a moment assessing them for any unique qualities.

"No I think she gave away one of her last ones ages ago unless she up rooted the tree or it burned down with the school"

"Damn I really wanted to try one"

"In all honesty they weren't all that good it was just the hype" Evie shrugged, nervously glancing towards the door.

Carrying the crate to the counter Evie wasn't surprised to see Carmilla already making chocolate mousse. While not the biggest fan of sweets Evie didn't mind them every now and then so tonight would make up for the last five months being sugar free.

"Lame~ anyway why don't you start on the pot de crème while I make the mousse?"

"But getting the apples made me hungry for tarts" Evie whined.

"Ok then start on the tart norm with your precious apples" Carmilla teased adding the delicious Belgian chocolate to the mix.

"I think I will"

Evie was slicing the apples humming to herself enjoying the companionable silence. Light clanging of pots and stirring whisks lulled Evie into a rare state of calm that she'd missed since Danny left her side. Turning to grab some more apples a handful of flour suddenly hit her in the face.

Evie gaped as flour fell off her eye lashes with each blink Carmilla's snickering told her all she needed to know.

Grabbing an apple she threw it at the back of Carmilla's head.

"OW!"

"That's what you get for trying to be sneaky"

"I wasn't being sneaky" Grumbled Carmilla rubbing her 'wounded' skull.

"I know because if you were you would have dusted off your hands"

"Knew I forgot something"

"I think your losing your touch"

Carmilla looked offended "Losing my-I'll show you losing my touch!"

Grabbing another handful of flour Carmilla started what would be the great flour war of 2015. Flour, sugar, and various utensils littered the floor as they went back and forth laughing and staining the others clothes till they were almost more flour than vampires.

Somehow in all their fun they managed to make a few of the recipes. The chocolate mousse was a lost cause after a stray cookie tray took it out, spilling it on the floor. The tart norm was a success because there were two crates of apples they were bound to at least attempt it. The only other recipes that made it passed the mixing stage were the strudels, and Evie's precious pot de crème. Carmilla thought about sabotaging it but the look on Evie's flour smudged face as they put it in the oven stopped her, she couldn't say no to that face.

Her baby sister needed a few more good memories to help weather the storm that was no doubt heading their way. The whole nonsense with the board would either sink or swim, the anglerfish was still trying to get out, and Mattie's search would come to a head. All Carmilla could do was gather her strength and brace for impact, hoping they could hold out till it all blew over.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was chapter 14 I ended it on a rather odd note but I wanted you guys to see a few things here and there. Evie's getting better and worse at the same time, Carmilla sees these little quarks and sort of ignores them yet worries at the same time she doesn't want her baby sister to her herself or anyone else by extension. either way I gave them a sweet moment because its been mostly Evie/ Mattie spats and snark, so sisterly bonding was a must.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so here's chapter 15 things have been pretty smooth but Mattie's been digging with little result so why not help her along hmm?**

 **Besides Mattie isn't the only one with secrets.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pushing open the door of the manor Mattie sighed in relief.

"Finally"

Spending all day with a monk, a crazed bird lady, and possibly a representative of the illuminati really took it out of a girl, vampire or not. Vordenberg didn't count as actually being there because he was, in her unbiased opinion, a waste of space. Still she'd shut down most their idiotic plans for using the school as a parking lot or making it a giant altar for some pigeon god. Mattie might not care for the place but it was still a monument to her sire's success in deceiving the humans as well as her resting place, it deserved more respect than that.

All together her day wasn't that bad just incredibly dull. She'd gotten more than enough sleep for once and was greeted with an oddly sappy sight of her sister carrying the runt back to the ginger twins. It wasn't odd to see her sister doing something like that, Mattie had done it a few times herself for Mircalla, the weird part was that they were both covered in flour.

Later when Mattie went downstairs for her morning coffee she realized why, because the kitchen looked like a bakery had exploded in there but the baked goods left behind made her forget all about the scolding she wanted to give them. It had been ages since she'd had real strudel, not that cheap pop tart crap, but real mouthwatering strudel and tart norm for that matter with the apples caramelized to perfection, Gods just thinking about it made her mouth water.

Pushing the memories of those divine treats as far as she could Mattie cleared her mind of all distractions. She had a mission and she couldn't afford to be distracted even by deliciousness.

Nodding to herself she walked up the stairs with determination in her step and her mission was clear: she would find Maman's home office if she had to tear the damn house apart.

Over the past few days different things had attributed to her mission, consciously or not and now Mattie was trying to make sense of it. She had been in a meditative state since Cass left the other night her mind sorted through all the new information she'd learned and wouldn't let her sleep. Honestly she was too excited to stop. Having a fully trained hunter of Artemis within reach was almost too good to be true.

But one thing stuck out to her.

A partner.

Cass had spoken of a partner and in most aspects that could mean anything, a partner in crime, a co-conspirator even a lover if the ginger fancied it but that brought her back to her own challenge of wanting the huntress.

Cass was a member of the goddesses hunt, ** _The_** Artemis was her patron and leader, the things that woman has seen and done in both the human and supernatural worlds was intriguing and Mattie wanted to know it all, hear it all, see it all but she was getting ahead of herself. Cass had only recently offered more meetings and before setting the trap one must survey the land and all its inhabitants. The predator in Mattie was loving every second of their talk especially the dance.

In many cultures dancing signified a person's skill, power in their step, the intent of their actions and in Mattie's human life it had certainly played a huge part. Tradition and dance went hand in hand, they danced for rain, fertility, as a rite of passage, and they danced in courtship. When Mattie became a creature of the night dancing changed for her, it no longer held its sacredness instead it became a rare passion that she did at her leisure. But again it wasn't something she did all the time like the runt and her painting, Mircalla and her few spared lovers, it was something she loved and was a part of her that she hide away for only a handful to see but even then those numbers were low.

Either way this whole partner business got her thinking about Maman's office. She knew Lilith kept her things protected and cared for but Evangeline was right, Lilith kept her enemies close and her treasures closer it was only a matter of who and what. She thought of Maman and her endless list of possible lovers, partners, enemies. The list was too long to contemplate in a single evening. Maybe it was a business partner, Maman was a business tycoon before the word was even invented or a friend?

"Who am I kidding?" she muttered.

She was thinking about this all wrong Maman only had one partner or person she thought of as an equal, something that bordered obsession: Martin.

Martin was his favorite alias and his age was so far beyond Lilith that she was a child compared to him yet she yearned for him.

It took years before Martin finally noticed her advances only to turn her down harshly, as he had many concubines, both human and supernatural, but Lilith wouldn't stand for it. After being turned away the ancient was different, her bitterness suffocated all those around her and she used all her skills and ties for vengeance. No one humiliated Lilith and got away with it, even the one she pinned for.

Needless to say Lilith killed Martin twenty years later, viciously and gruesomely for all to see before his corpse burst into ashes. Mattie shivered at the memory of his agonized screams, she never thought an ancient could scream like that but it was Lilith of all people and if she wanted you to suffer you **_suffered._**

Back to Martin though, Mattie knew that Lilith would have kept something of him either as a trophy or a keepsake and that would be the key to finding this office.

Wandering the house Mattie kept an eye out for anything that reminded her of Martin or could have been his. Maman had kept many of his things being the obsessed ex-girlfriend of the millennia. There were chairs, tables, probably his clothes hidden away in the attic somewhere but she secretly hoped Lilith wasn't that bad.

She was reaching the back of the house Mattie was getting impatient and worried about her sires collection of mementos from dead lovers. There is a time when one has to let go but apparently Lilith couldn't understand that concept. She was about to call in the runt when something caught her eye.

There by the corner window seat was the portrait.

This was perhaps the final image of Martin before Lilith ripped him more than a few new ones. Standing tall beside a tiger, because money was no object to an ancient, Martin had his hair tied back in a low ponytail but this was hardly his crowning feature, dark hair was paired with handsome features and sharp green eyes that spoke volumes of his age but she didn't know about wisdom.

The few ancients she had found herself acquainted with all spoke of the past and how hard or terrible it was, offering nothing but reworded proverbs and cautionary tales of their youth. One had the gull to call her arrogant telling her "be watchful daughter of Lilith that pride and dominance shall not last, all things good or bad come to an end and someday you will too".

Shaking her head at the words of an old fool she stepped closer extending her senses far enough to make sure she was alone. It wouldn't do to have a tag along. Once sure she was Mattie gave the painting her full attention.

Looking at the portrait of the ancient Mattie ran her fingers along the edge of the painting lightly pulling it from the wall revealing just the thing she was looking for: a door rune.

Lilith took great care in hiding this office so why not protect it with the best? Pressing her hand to the rune Mattie flinched in surprise when something pricked her finger. Pulling away stared at her hand seeing a drop of blood on her forefinger she looked back at the run to find it glowing red.

The rune grew until it was roughly the size of the painting then-in a red flash!

It was gone.

The wall.

The door rune.

All of it gone, revealing a short hallway lit by mounted lanterns. Mattie looked down at her now healed finger it seemed that only one with the blood of Lilith could open the rune but what about actual entry?

Taking a deep unneeded breath she stood up straight and stepped over the threshold. One heel touched the polished wood…then another. Nothing. Looking around Mattie flexed her hands so far so good. Walking carefully to the end of the hallway she was met with another door but this one was a solid oak door with a simple curved handle, it looked well-worn unlike the rest of the house and Mattie could see rust around the base.

Checking for runes, traps, or trip wires Mattie was almost surprised to find none, then again Lilith must have assumed that if someone go this far they were of her blood and by transformation Mattie most certainly was.

With a trembling hand Mattie took the handle with no idea what lay on the other side she pushed forward into the heart of Lilith's domain.

All the candles in the room lit up the moment she opened the door illuminating what she thought might have been a crypt. Stepping inside her sire's most private hide away Mattie couldn't help feeling a rush. She'd done it, she'd found Lilith's last vault and her true inheritance.

Looking around the room she found it lined with bookcases all of them varied in shape and size but all of them probably held some of the greatest spells and secrets of the supernatural world.

Turning her attention to the desk Mattie found it messy which was unlike her sire. Lilith loved order and chaos as long as she was the one orchestrating it. Going through the papers she found most of them were from Corve and about Silas itself. She would go through them later when she wasn't in such awe. The last thing on the desk was a thick leather bound book like the others that littered the shelves.

Taking a chance she opened it hearing the worn leather creak as it opened to a random page. Dark eyes scanned the page hungry for any knowledge they might find. Frowning Mattie realized it wasn't a book, it wasn't even a spell book…it was a journal.

The last entry was the day of the ritual Lilith must have written her last entry upon her arrival or after she settled in.

 _November 27, 2014_

 _It's the day of the ritual and I have found the entire school in disarray. Mircalla has fled and Evelyn has finally grown into her fangs and blossomed into the black rose she was meant to be. I knew William would someday be a catalyst, his disregard for her and annoyance at her lack of aggression towards any always seemed to chip away at him and now he's dead. I find this a great victory for my youngest but I can't help being reminded that my children are not even a handful in numbers. Only my daughters are left, even with Matska far from Europe I wonder what she would think of me bringing in more children to our family now that it has been freed of all the weak links?_

 _I will ponder this more after the ritual and Mircalla's return I might even call for Matska's return as well it wouldn't be a true family reunion with out all of my daughters would it…_

"Your dead, dust in the wind and yet you still find ways to torment me Lilith, old battle axe" Wiping her eyes of mascara and not tears in the slightest Mattie sighed letting her body relax after almost a hundred years. Lilith still thought about her, of course she did Mattie made sure everyone remembered her name where ever she went, but this was different.

After her third attempt on her sire's life and her banishment Mattie had felt so insignificant that when she was forced out she felt sick with the bitterness that filled her soul. She wanted to show Lilith that she didn't need her to survive and she had but this little scrap of paper proved that her sire saw her as part of her true legacy. She had been counted among Lilith's last thoughts and would have been welcomed back with corrupted arms but open all the same.

Composing herself Mattie focused on the bigger part of her discovery shoving her emotions in the back seat as always.

She had found it.

Matska had found the entire history of Lilith.

Looking the shelves up and down she found that they were all in excellent shape but she wanted to see if her hunch was right. Grabbing the closest one she opened it to a random page.

 _March 12, 1712_

 _I have made plans to speak with Ambrose again I know he's hiding something and I will not let his defiance last long. I only need say the right words to earn his trust or his fear either will serve its purpose…._

Putting it back she grabbed another and another her excitement was making the candles flicker!

 _Winter,_

 _Demeter's bane is my favorite season, with so few braving the icy winds it leaves less to see my prey…_

 _January 3rd, 1396_

 _I have used up my last scroll and luckily found a suitable replacement though these books, as the monk's call them, are of the finest quality but who knew holy men could be such swindlers?_

Mattie had to fight back her squeals of excitement this was perfect she found Lilith's life history and the jackpot of all treasures!

Putting the last diary back she turned ready to explore the desk some more.

The drawers were filled with pens, stationary, and various contracts she would look over later.

Glancing up Mattie saw lines along the wall ending behind the desk. Frowning she stepped back the wall didn't look right, the lines branched out but every time one ended there was a portrait or some paper tacked over it. Unable to stop herself Mattie moved the chair and grabbed the closest paper, careful of the document she unpinned it seeing a name beneath it: Charles Ford.

Charles? Charles was one of her brothers.

Unpinning another she found another name, Joaquin.

Stepping back Mattie pulled the desk away from the wall and started unpinning all that papers and removing portraits from the wall. If this was truly what she thought it was then she needed to uncover **_all_** of it.

Using the desk and Maman's chair for extra height she needed to reach the top of the wall. Jumping down Mattie set the last painting down with trembling hands. This was all truly a powerful experience, never had her sire bared anything personal to her or any of them but room was Lilith's true being, her entire history lay in this room all Mattie had to do was uncover it and turn around.

Closing her eyes Mattie turned around clenching her hands she opened them falling back against the desk.

She had done it, she had found the holy grail of her sires secrets Matska Belmonde was looking at her giant family tree she laughed hysterically she found Lilith's line…

Her eyes scoured the many branches finding her name as well as Carmilla's but their lines were black while others were red. Relation through bite and the others through blood?

Mattie didn't know but her eyes followed the black lines from Lilith to her own name then Mircalla's they were side by side on the tree which didn't quite make sense they were changed at different times. Shaking her head she looked back at Lilith seeing the red line went to the far right there was a name Evridion. Mattie had no idea who that was but they were obviously related to Lilith.

Following the red line down from Evridion to three more names that branched out to seven and from there started a second family tree beside Lilith's. Centuries of family lines going as far back as the seventh century AD.

Mattie had to take a moment to really let that soak in. Her sire truly was an ancient, she had seen empires rise and fall, hell she'd caused some of those falls and to think she had killed martin whose was older than her!

"You really were as old as dirt"

Looking back to the family tree she kept following the names till she found that the red lines dwindled to a mere four maybe five but one of the names pulled a hard right and went back up. Curious Mattie followed it all the way up to-NO

Mattie blinked rapidly trying to keep her balance as her equilibrium was thrown. Steadying herself on the desk Mattie took a deep breath, it was all in her head right? Shaking her head she looked up following the red line again but it still ended at the same place.

All the way up to Evangeline Bochard…

Evangeline, the runt had both a black and a red line, proving she was of Lilith's line by blood and by bite. Above her name was a grey crown that seemed to throb through the wall paper.

Mattie had to rub her eyes this didn't make sense what was the crown above the runt's name? Did it have to do with her blood relation to Lilith?

She didn't know what it all meant but she was going to find out starting with the runt.

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **The date from Lilith's last entry or the day of the ritual is the date of the video where we learn what happened after they all went to stop the dean so screw time and all that I wanted the dean's date of death to be accurate. Anyway so Evie is related to Lilith by many generations but the only one who seemed to know was Lilith and now Mattie, how that's all gonna be handled will most definitely be in the next chapter so be prepared the storms coming and this is just the beginning.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**


	16. Chapter 16

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok here's chapter 16! things get crazy again and DeanPerry makes an appearance because why not kick that into high gear? what would life be like if the dean wasn't there to stir shit up right?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The gang filled the apartment pulling a group effort to find any dirt they could on the board and Mattie. Evie didn't really see the point in all this even if she didn't trust Mattie there was no way she would give up her place on the board because of a little blackmail. Carmilla sat on the chase ignoring their shuffling and muttering. All this dust wasn't helping anyone but Laura's never ending insistence that there was something valuable in all this junk didn't stop her from being realistic about it. The possibility of any foul play actually being recorded was pretty slim unless it was something Lilith wanted to boast about later.

"Carm can you move those boxes over? We're running out of space here" Laura was too distracted with her section of papers to give the vampire her full attention.

"Why not build a box fort? It'd save you some space and possibly your sanity" Carmilla mutter that last part ignoring Laura's request completely to turn the page of her book.

"Carm come on"

"Don't worry Laura I've got it" Perry smiled nervously, taking the aforementioned boxes over to her own little pile.

"Thank you Perry" Laura glared as harshly as a kitten at her unimpressed girlfriend.

"Glare all you want cupcake you're still not scary"

Laura rolled her eyes turning back to her research.

Evie looked between the two ever since Laura started trying to dig up dirt on Mattie they'd started having this tension between them. Laura wanted to tear Mattie down but Carmilla would never let anything serious happen to Matska. Shuffling her papers Evie felt uneasy but it wasn't about Carmilla and Laura. It wasn't like them to fight about such trivial things but that wasn't all, she got this chill. Looking around Evie thought about going for a walk when the hairs on the back of her neck shot up.

Her eyes shot up to the ceiling. Something was going on, something was happening, something that shouldn't be.

Evie wasn't the only one to notice the disturbance Perry sat up a little straighter pretending to readjust her legs to get more comfortable. Lilith couldn't have anyone noticing the sudden change in demeanor even if half of them were fried from reading files. She sensed the rune to her private study being activated and she wasn't the only one, Evangeline was already looking at the ceiling probably debating whether to investigate or not.

Lilith didn't want Matska poking around her things but there was no one else able to find it besides Evangeline and she would never enter the study because she had _taught_ her not to. At the same time she wanted Evangeline to react to her lessons in defending her office as she'd taught her. Deciding to see how long it would take for her youngest to snap and go check on the office she used her meat puppets kind nature to her advantage.

"Evangeline would you mind helping me collect everyone's mugs? I think we need a few refills"

"Oh of course Perry"

Her youngest was still polite like she'd raised her, which was good considering how dower her mood was being trapped in the weak meat puppet. _Keep calm Lilith, soon this body will start changing to meet your needs._

Smiling a 'Perry' smile Lilith took the left over plates from the short lunch break they'd had hours ago. Leading Evangeline to the kitchen she started scraping all the crumbs into the garbage while her youngest refilled the kettle but her eyes never left the ceiling.

 _Time to make her sweat._

"Are you alright Evangeline?" She asked in a caring 'Perry' voice, knowing the blonde would answer.

"Oh um..I guess I'm alright just a little antsy"

"Why? Is Mattie still worrying you?" Lilith knew Matska was still on the blonde's mind. It was impossible to ignore her growing worry about her elder sibling, though Lilith had to admit Matska's blunt approach in gathering information was disappointing. Had Matska not expected her to have some kind of safeguard for all her secrets? Besides she expected Matska to show a little more delicacy in regard to Evangeline, she was her closest progeny and even if she was still coming into her own that deserved some amount of respect.

"Well yes, but it's just my nerves really" Evangeline gave her a nervous smile before taking out fresh coco and coffee.

"You have nothing to worry about I'm sure that Carmilla will keep her off your back for a while, right?"

"Yes, sister would help if it got that far but…Matska's digging around again…"

Lilith could see Evangeline was itching to check on her office but why not give Matska some more time to explore? It was fine with her as long as she didn't break anything and Matska knew better than to ruin her things.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked in her most innocent 'Perry' voice.

"Believe me Perry when Matska starts digging you know"

Following Evangeline's gaze Lilith wondered what they would do when they finally clashed, Matska and Evangeline, youngest and oldest. It was something she couldn't quite get herself to leave alone her twisted sense of curiosity won out as always.

"Why don't you take a walk? I can handle the refills" Lilith kept her mask up smirking inwardly at the possible destruction to come.

"Perry I couldn't leave you to do that on your own I'm not that cruel"

It was true, with how everyone liked their different insulin shocking drinks it was amazing the humans were still alive but Lilith wasn't about to miss this chance. If she played things right then she could get a few more pieces on her side of the board.

"Really its fine if I need to I'll drag Lafontaine away from the mountain of paper work"

Evangeline bit her lip glancing from the mugs to the ceiling.

"Go on" Lilith insisted watching the glow of her youngest eyes.

"Thank you Perry"

With that Evangeline flitted out of the kitchen missing the wicked spark in 'Perry's' eyes.

…

…

…

Flitting through the house Evie couldn't help feeling this rage bubbling up inside her. Matska just wouldn't leave anything alone! She'd been on edge since the whole panic attack and yes the others helped tremendously but the edge was still there making her wolf pace in the shadows of her mind.

Evie was too lost in her head to notice the paintings shaking on the walls or the creaking floor boards. Her inner beast was tired of this fear she had of Matska and how she could so easily take her down with the mention of Maman's things. Now she would take care of the elder vampire.

A show of power was needed and- wait- Evie skidded to a halt leaving skid marks in the hard wood.

This wasn't her, where was all this rage coming from? She wouldn't hurt Matska, she might dislike her and be annoyed to no end by the woman but she wouldn't hurt her. They had a brittle truce and if she crossed that line then Matska would take full advantage.

Evie wasn't the only one looking for trouble Mattie rounded the corner having sensed the power headed her way she wanted to meet it head on. It was a surprise to find the runt but after seeing the family tree Mattie couldn't help her own rage bubbling through the surface.

"Well looky here the runts finally left her little pack"

"Matska…" Evie didn't know what to say she was too busy fighting herself to focus on Matska.

"It's funny I was just going to talk to you and I didn't even have to go all that far because you came to me" Drawled Matska her dark eyes took on a predatory glare setting off a few warning bells.

A growl slipped passed her lips before Evie could stop it and the paintings fell from the walls.

Matska frowned glancing from the fallen paintings to the blonde somehow she was rolling with power. Mattie knew the runt was stronger now that she was a fully-fledged vampire and all but something wasn't right. A newly adjusted vampire didn't just burst with power, they got a little stronger but only through- wait she did kill William but even he wasn't that powerful this was something else, something stronger, something...different.

"Testy little thing aren't you?"

"Don't mess with me Matska I'm…I'm not myself"

"How so? You're confused, a little angry, and my favorite, way in over your head"

"Please Matska you're the only one foolish enough underestimating me" Evie's growl reverberated off the walls cracking some of the light bulbs.

"Oh now I'm foolish _runt_?"

Evie wanted to back away but her feet were glued to the floor and that little voice in the back of her head was having quite a rant. This vampire truly thinks she can challenge you? So what if she's older you're stronger! No matter what she does you will always be stronger so prove It! MAKE HER SEE IT!

The wolf howled in challenge demanding she take it.

Growling Evangeline clenched her hands trying to force it all back even as the furniture started to shake.

Mattie watched the tables dance to the runt's vicious growl. This had never happened before, a vampire wasn't granted anything close to telekinesis till they were at a thousand and that surge of power the blonde gave off wasn't an easy feat either.

Evangeline opened her eyes spearing Matska in place with glowing neon blue.

Flashes of the grey crown flew across her mind and the way it seemed to pulse through the wall paper-

"And it all makes sense now"

"What?"

"The fits of random anger, the need to dominate, and the flashes of power that we both know you never had"

Evie swallowed hard trying to force it all back. "What are you talking about?"

She didn't like Mattie's smirk, really she didn't. It twisted something deep inside her.

"You know now that I think about it, it makes sense as to why she would keep you around, maybe it's the real reason she changed you but we'll never know"

"Stop talking in riddles Matska"

Mattie's smirk only grew.

"You and Mother always had a certain likeness, it never really showed besides the obvious physical resemblance but now that I see you as a real vampire, a true creature of the night" Mattie slowly shook her head.

"I can see a little of Lilith in you"

Evangeline hissed through clenched teeth. She hated this but it only gave Mattie more reasons to be smug.

"You poor little pup, you bit off more than you can chew and now you feel the weight of the world on your shoulders, an unholy crown that Mother has left for you alone to bare"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Her title is now yours and all that goes with it _Runt_ , now you have to deal with the consequences"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Evie was tired of Matska's games if she wasn't going to make sense then Evie would shut her up.

"And you have no one who's willing to tell you, even Mircalla has left you in a way"

"Sister has helped me plenty which is more than I can say for you, one would almost think that you would at least try to help me adjust to being a vampire"

Mattie tilted her head as perfectly plucked brows shot into her hair line as her laughter slowly grew till that perfectly keyed maniacal laugh filled the hallway.

"Oh..oh Evangeline that's priceless truly it is"

"Matska…"

"Oh little pup why would I help you? You killed Maman without the slightest clue as to what would happen, when you and Mircalla should have been planning for the back lash but she ran away leaving with her pet because her snack was more important than her baby sister, leaving you to go messing with humans little turf war" The runt didn't even get what she was truly hinting at but that's alright it would just be one more thing Matska had on her so why not play on the blondes lack of knowledge?

"We weren't messing with humans"

"Of course you weren't which is why the greatest seductress I have ever known has lowered herself to being chained to some nosey child and a worthless runt has decided to anchor herself to huntress"

Evangeline clenched her fists so hard her bones were cracking. If Mattie didn't stop she might do something they'd both regret.

"Honestly I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone with that new temper of yours"

"I have control unlike some people" Evie bit out.

"Really?" Mattie stalked closer looking the ridged blonde up and down "Then why, oh why do you seem so tense? Is it because of that power starved hunter that seems to have it out for you and your little pet? Or dare I say it, me?"

Her jaw ached she was biting down so hard to keep it shut.

"I can't hear you Evangeline unless you speak up"

Doing her best to ignore Mattie's smirk she took a deep breath hoping to calm herself enough to speak but Mattie's attitude was really setting her off.

"The only problem I have right now is **_you_** "

"Now that's not very sisterly"

"You were never my sister by any definition Matska, we only tolerated each other because Mother said to"

"Oh please I was the one who tolerated you and now Maman isn't here" The elder vamp pointed out "so what's keeping me from snapping your neck and finishing off your favorite ginger?"

Never had Matska seen anyone move so fast in her immortal life except Maman and that was on the rare occasion she decided to do something herself instead of using one of her progeny to do her dirty work. Little Evangeline was gone, replaced by a very pissed off protective vampire and said vampire was crushing her windpipe.

Now that her mind could process it, she realized that the blonde had grabbed her by the throat, spun her around, rammed her into the floor and was now hissing in her face. Usually she would be able to keep her cool in such trivial situations but things were different now, pathetic little Evie was gone and Evangeline wasn't up for her games anymore.

"If you even THINK about hurting Danny I will tear you limb from LIMB!"

 _There it was._

In a flash of uncontrollable rage, Mattie saw it there deep in those neon blue eyes.

It was her own reflection, one she hadn't seen in so long, her face usually an unbreakable mask of playfulness and condescending was shattered by fear and recognition. This wasn't the same runt she and Will used to pick on way back when, oh goddess no this was a fully developed fledgling with an unmeasured rage and new abilities she hadn't even scratched the surface of.

"And..th-ere.. it-eck is"

"Excuse you?" It came out a harsh growl, barely human but then again they weren't entirely human to begin with.

"Th-is..is why…sh-e she-she kept you-ack aroun-d" Mattie gasped.

"Why?"

"B-be-ack-cause…yo-ur her"

"What?" Evangeline loosened her hold a fraction of an inch giving Mattie enough space to finally spit it out.

"Because you're her" Mattie would have laughed if she could.

It all made so much sense now. Why Maman would keep such a weakling around, going out of her way to scour France for something "special"? that something was her blood line, which apparently ended with Evangeline as far as she knew. Now here with the Blonde ready to act on her threat it became more and more apparent just how much like her ancestor truly she was.

"Maman spared you because you're her"

Evangeline pulled away so fast she slammed into a wall her eyes were wide with a pleasant mix of fear and disgust just what Mattie needed.

"W-what?" It was so hushed it was only with her vampiric hearing she caught it.

Pulling herself from the nice imprint in the floor boards Mattie popped her neck sighing in relief.

"Mother had something she wanted from all of us, as you said she had an odd habit of collecting things from paintings to artifacts but didn't you ever think maybe she collected people too?"

Evie felt her stomach twist violently, she was going to be sick.

"She had Mircalla, a Counts daughter, William , the brave soldier, Me, a young princess, and then there was you, the poor little drunkards daughter without a penny to her name and yet she would be the one to hold our sire's grand title and better yet carry on her legacy"

"Stop talking"

"But why? I'm simply informing you of your inheritance Evangeline"

"Nothing but LIES!" The blonde grew panicked as her stomach churned, if her heart still beat she would have died from the shock.

"Sadly we both know for once I'm not lying"

"You're crazy, you're lying, I-i don't know what you're playing at Matska but you not funny, you're sick"

"Keep telling yourself that, runt, if it makes you feel any better but it's going to catch up with you"

"I don't know what you're talking about Matska…" Evie was shaking now, her eyes still glowed but the panic was there, driving her to defend herself against the elder vampire.

"You'll find out soon enough runt"

Evie didn't waste time she ran using instinct to guide her back to a place she could defend, a place that was safe.

The world spun around her but she somehow made it to Perry and Lafontaine's room but the vertigo stuck with her along with the nausea. Tripping over her own feet Evie pushed open the bathroom door. She needed to calm herself down, she needed Danny, her sister, Perry, anybody at this point.

Leaning against the sink Evie looked at herself blinking in surprise: her eyes were glowing. Shaking her head she turned the handles and splashed the cool water in her face. Maybe she could shock herself a little or get some tea or something, she needed to calm down but she didn't know how to turn this off.

Looking up Evie wiped her face off and looked in the mirror and froze. There in the mirror was Lilith looking over her shoulder, those icy blue eyes were unyielding as always but the smirk on her lips made Evie's stomach turn. Lilith's smirk grew at her discomfort and her inner beast rose once more ready to defend herself.

"Evangeline?"

Spinning around Evie growled only to find Perry standing in the door way looking terrified.

"Perry I-i.."

The pipes creaked till the sink exploded sending water everywhere and Perry screamed.

Water rained down on them and Evie couldn't help feeling worse about it all. First Matska was digging then she played her head games, screwing with her instincts she just couldn't catch a break. Evie pressed herself into the corner of the bathroom everything was too crazy right now she couldn't get over this panic.

Perry watched from the door way in a lucid state she came back to herself seeing nothing but her friend in pain. Ignoring the spray of water Perry crawled over to the blonde and pulled her into a hug. She might be scared out of her mind but Evangeline was too and by the looks of it neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight.

"Perry are you ok! I heard and explosion and-"Lafontaine stopped in the door way trying to make sense of the mess before them.

"Uh Perry?"

"We're having some uh technical difficulty, do you think you can turn off the water?" Asked Perry sweeping back her wet hair to keep it from being plastered to her forehead.

"Uh yeah sure just give me a minute" Shielding their eyes Laf looked at the pipes trying to find the valve but a pale hand grabbed the pipe and crushed it cutting off the spray.

Looking up Lafontaine found Carmilla glaring at the remains of the sink looking, ironically, like a wet cat.

"Hey…"

The vampire didn't respond simply wringing out her hair enough to get her bangs out of her face.

"Evie…"

The blonde looked up from Perry's shoulder long enough to see the glowing neon blue of her eyes before it flickered back to pale blue. Evie bit her lip and buried her face in Perry's shoulder too panicked to say anything.

Carmilla watched her sister cling to Perry and a harsh wave of protectiveness filled her chest her cat roared for her to take action and this time she most certainly would. It looked like she would need to have a serious talk with Mattie whether she wanted to or not.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was ch16 the clouds have gathered and the storms getting ready to hit. Evie doesn't know but that isn't going to stop Mattie from trying to use it against her, as always Mattie has to come out on top but things aren't quite what they seem. Yes DeanPerry is around and coming in a lot faster than expected but things are going to be moving a lot faster from her and most of your questions about Evie and the whole power thing will be answered in the next few chapters so hold on kiddies the roads pretty bumpy from here on out.**

 **any questions just PM me other wise don't forget to leave a review!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	17. Chapter 17

**...**

 **...**

 **Ok here's chapter 17 things are starting to come together about Evie but Carmilla's taking the spotlight here and pulling sister rank because when the youngest cries EVERYBODY cries. This will hopefully clear up any mystery around the basics of what the hell's been going on with Evie and why Mattie went after her so hard. There's still more to come so just hold on guys the storms not even here yet.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The halls were empty this evening as amber eyes watched the growing shadows. Lilith's favorite daughter waited for a sign, any at all, for her sister to emerge from her hiding place but Matska had yet to show up. Carmilla was uncharacteristically stoic that night, spending most of it in a silent vigil outside the ginger twin's domain. With Evie staying in one place for the night and both Carmilla and Perry there to comfort her the blonde was less likely to panic and that was good for everyone involved.

Perry had taken Evie into her care as always she was happy to help the blonde and Carmilla was grateful, truly she was because once she confronted Mattie there was no telling what might happen.

Carmilla had never seriously scolded Mattie before because it was Mattie, she would have her fun and move on but things were different now and Carmilla needed her to understand that. Yes, Carmilla had seen the changes in Evie, she'd expected them a lot sooner, but now that Mattie was around she should have realized there would be complications.

A harsh scolding wasn't the only reason Carmilla needed to speak with her sister there was also the need for information, which she only agreed to after much pleading on Laura's part.

 _"Carm if we get her kicked off the board she'll have less say in what happens to the school and the lack of title will take some of the hold she has as an actual vampire"_

 _"And you know this how?"_

 _"Perry found some of the older notes from when Mattie got in trouble around 1912 the Dean must have been really pissed because when she took Mattie off the board it was said by the records keeper 'Miss Belmonde fell back and the power that once filled the room upon her entrance disappeared and the air was once more ours to breath, for a god had fallen and now all were mortal in the eyes of the Dean', if that isn't proof then I don't know what is"_

 _Carmilla still wasn't completely sold but it was better than having Vorduenberg around she didn't want Laura hanging around that creep even if it was to talk about the board._

 _"Fine I'll talk to Mattie but don't bring Vordenberg around or he'll taint this place with stench of his failure"_

 _"Great!"_

She had gotten quite a kiss out of it but that kiss wasn't helping her now. Mattie had yet to step out of the shadows and unless she did Carmilla would have to go looking for her and that would mean leaving Evie and that wasn't an option. If she were able Carmilla would have had Danny stand guard in her stead knowing the huntress would do it in a heartbeat but Danny wasn't an option.

After Cass and Danny left the meeting the hunters had gone on a trip to find a replacement for the Adonis festival. Carmilla cursed the board for once at their budget cuts because if they hadn't canceled the damn festival then Danny would be here to take care of Evie. They had called the Lodge and told anyone who would listen to get Danny over to the manor as soon as she got back whenever that was.

Growling under her breath Carmilla fought the urge to go plowing through the forest till she found the amazons and drag Danny back here already but that would leave Evie open to Mattie and it brought her back to the first problem: Mattie.

Hearing a creak of the floorboards from the southern end of the house Carmilla suppressed a growl as Mattie's presence filled the house. It looked like she would finally get her chance to talk.

Flitting through the house Carmilla found herself nearing the back of the house. If she went any further she'd bust through the second story wall and into the forest behind the house and they were already swamped with property damages. Slowing down Carmilla paused in the hallway stretching her senses to find Mattie her panther hissed.

 _She was right around the corner._

Standing up straight Carmilla fought back a growl and turned the corner throwing caution to the wind.

"Oh hey sis" Mattie was sitting on the window seat lazily swinging her leg back and forth as if she'd been there for hours.

"Forget the pleasantries Mattie we have a few things we need to talk about"

"Why so serious?"

"You know why Mattie"

"No I don't" Mattie shrugged looking the reflection in the glass to watch her sister's reaction.

"Do you really think you can play dumb here?"

"If I wanted to play dumb then I'd imitate your little human"

"Mattie don't try dragging Laura into this"

"Why not? She's the one who's pushing all of this, she's hyperactive thorn in my side" Mattie growled dragging her finger against the windowpane, cracking it.

"She'll be a lot more than that if you don't shut up and listen to me for once"

Mattie paused unable to hide incredulous frown. Was her sister really pulling this now of all times?

"Excuse me?"

"I know you have fun, we all do but you start torturing our sister and you've gone too far"

"Really?" Mattie whined this whole tormenting thing had never been a problem in the past. She hadn't tortured the runt, if anything she'd helped her by solving the great adjustment mystery. Evangeline wasn't stuck between human and vampire anymore, now it was a vampire and powers beyond her wildest dreams, not that the blonde actually knew that.

"Yes Mattie really, I get that being on the board gets you all this power but you're letting it go to your head"

"The board isn't the problem sis"

"Yes it is if you want to get out of here and get them out of your hair"

"Please you're not here to talk about the board they never interested you and you've always been terrible with politics" Mattie rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of finesse.

"You're only half right Mattie"

"What is it about your little human? I haven't done anything but make a few light jabs, even then you've laughed with me since the beginning"

"No, I do need to talk to you about Evie"

"Please the runt isn't some small conversation in fact she's something I actually wanted to talk to you about" Mattie rose from her seat glad to finally be done with the small talk only for Carmilla to throw her a curve ball.

"Good now that we're on the same page I'm telling you to stay away from her"

"How can I if we're in the same house?"

"You know what I mean Mattie just…just leave her be, you've only caused her to have major setbacks and she's finally getting better"

Mattie watched the brunette she could see how upset Mircalla was and if she cared more than she would probably be more concerned but they had something more important to talk about than her "bad" behavior.

"She won't be getting better Sis, the runts a lost cause in most ways but now the stakes are a little higher"

"They're always higher with us and Evie isn't a lost cause fate just loves throwing her the worst it has to offer"

Mattie wanted to dispute her, make some cheap crack about the blonde but sincerity in Mircalla's eyes hit that sacred note in her heart strings making them twinge ever so slightly. She didn't want to help the runt but at the same time after all the research she'd done it looked like she would have to. The consequences of standing by and watching yet another Armageddon on the horizon left Mattie with few options and she had to at least _try_ to help her sister with the runt out of respect for their sire.

"Fine.. " Mattie had to admit the spark of hope in the brunettes eyes made her feel that annoying warmth in her chest again but she had ground rules to set first "If you want my help we have to be on the same page and that means spilling everything"

"There's not much to spill"

"I doubt that Mircalla" Carmilla bit her tongue at the use of her real name Mattie didn't use it unless she was actually serious.

"Fine these last few months have been a Hell storm but before I even take a crack at that I want to know what in hell you were thinking going after Evie like that"

"I saw your little snacks videos and I couldn't help growing a little curious about something"

Carmilla closed her eyes she had been trying to avoid this but Mattie had finally figured it out. Months of playing everything off was more for her own sake than anyone else's she needed time to really understand what was going to happen now and then she would take action.

"I didn't know if it was true or not so I had to go and ask someone, the runt to be specific if what I saw was true"

"Mattie you didn't…"

"Oh but I did Darling and after the threats she gave me I couldn't doubt it anymore but what I want to know is why didn't you tell me?" Mattie was furious! It was one thing to be left out because of her banishment but Mircalla could have called her or warned her through other means!

"I was trying to protect her" Carmilla stood her ground on this one.

"From what? The inevitable?"

"No from you, because we both know how much you despised her"

"I only hated the brat because Maman, as insane as she was, suddenly started playing favorites more than usual" Mattie didn't care how petulant she sounded but her jealousy wasn't without reason. "She always had a soft spot for you being her first but then came me and let's be honest she rubbed off on me more than anyone would like to admit but the runt? That pathetic little pup, she's the one Maman suddenly can't go without? Didn't it make you angry or the least bit curious?"

"No because curiosity killed the cat and Mother made sure I remembered that stupid saying"

"And yet you had the nerve to ask about Martin?"

"Oh please we all wanted to know what Mother's deal was with Martin and that pompous cad was her obsession far longer than Evie was" Carmilla rolled her eyes biting her lip when she realized what she'd just said.

"She was obsessed with the runt?"

"You didn't spend that much time around Maman after spreading your wings, I think we both know she could almost taste your jealousy and thought it best to keep you away as long as possible for Evie's safety"

"So she was protecting her?"

"For the most part from you but the others not so much, Evie was on her own for a long time even when I wasn't grounded Mother kept her all to herself with her mind games"

They both shuddered all too aware of Maman's mind games and her twisted "affections". Misery was a vacation compared to the century's long torment their sire bestowed upon them.

"Look the point is you knew what would happen if you killed Mother"

"Yeah but I didn't know I would live to see the next night"

"You were really going to throw your life away for some child?" Mattie hissed, how could her sister be so STUPID!

"I was willing to put my life on the line for more than just Laura"

"And what about after?"

Carmilla looked away Mattie knew the answer to that, they both did and Carmilla was by no means proud of it.

"You would have left the runt to take up the reins? Are you really that foolish Darling?"

"I knew that if anything happened Evie would take care of the others"

"And what? Run away like you or snapped under the pressure, yes your plans have always been great"

"I knew that if anything happened to me she would take over Silas and look after Laura with Danny, they would have gotten her back on her feet and kept her safe" Carmilla protested, it might have been a shit plan but she had never been one for plans. Maman owned her ass at chess any time they played it. Mattie was the schemer, Evie was the resourceful one, and Carmilla was the wild card that's how it always was.

"With how unstable she is do you really think she wouldn't have killed half the school by now?"

"She has new alpha figure" Carmilla reminded her.

"Oh yes the leader of the hunters a perfect alpha figure"

"Cass knows how to be a leader and her influence on Evie has helped-"

"But she needs a vampires touch, no human can completely reign her in no matter how great a leader or how respected they are"

Carmilla ran a hand through her bangs she hated this conversation but it's what could have happened if she hadn't made. The truth was she hadn't planned on coming back but for some reason the gods had given her another chance and here she was ruining her baby sister's life. She didn't know Mother had lived but Mother was always so stubborn of course such a blow wouldn't finish her off and now Evie was stuck with a title she had no clue existed.

Lore had it right that by killing the sire one killed their progeny but it was a little twisted. When a sire was killed the murderer was the one who got the power to kill its progeny but depending on the age of the vampire the risks of such a conquest grew. If it was a fledgling then the strength was all that was passed on but an ancient like Lilith? Gods no wonder Evie was going crazy she had century's worth of power at her finger tips and it would tear her apart unless she started using it.

"Damn…"

"My thoughts exactly, so what are we going to do?"

"The only way to get rid of that power is to kill her and we are never doing that no matter how power hungry you are" Carmilla sent Mattie a knowing look making the dark beauty roll her eyes.

"Oh please I'm queen of Morocco I don't need that, no matter how amazing it sounds but what are we going to do about her? If she doesn't start adjusting soon she'll snap and all of Europe will be witness to a power crazed vampire and that would reflect terribly on us as Lilith's progeny"

"FUCK APPERENCES MATTIE THIS IS OUR SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Carmilla was done with Mattie's attitude and her over all condescending bull shit.

"This is why we have to do something now because if we don't others will take notice of Lilith's absence" Mattie stood tall her predator showing once more.

"So far she's done enough to ward others off and from what I heard about the harpies I would say she's showing power but she has no idea what a sire does with such ability and no amount of help from Miss Jones will help her wield it"

"There's no one else but us to show her how and she doesn't trust you Mattie, she would sooner harm you then heed your words, at least she would hold back because as powerful as she is she wouldn't dare upset me, I'm her big sister and she's always fallen back on me for guidance"

"You know I'm beginning to see a similarity here and its only adding to the list I already have"

"What list?" Carmilla glared at her sister wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

"While here I've noticed a few traits she and Maman seem to share"

"Mattie don't you dare compare mother to Evie"

"How can I not?" Mattie couldn't see how her sister didn't agree with her on this one.

"Easy you don't!"

"That's impossible there so many little quarks and things that remind me of her like the moment we argued last, she looked at me with such rage and disdain it could have been Maman on a good day and when she embedded me in the floor boards-"

"WHAT!"

"I wanted to see if what I thought was true and low an behold I was not only proven correct but now I see how you got away with hiding it from me"

Carmilla looked away. Mattie had unraveled her plan but she'd said she was always shit at making plans.

"By claiming the house and Maman's apartment you made it clear who was in charge but then you put yourself between us when we argued and I sensed the presence I thought it was coming from you only to see it in her eyes and feel it with every fiber of my being when she grabbed me by the throat, tossing me around like a rag doll"

Mattie sneered at her sister's shame, truly how could she let it get this far without thinking there would be repercussions.

"The worst part was when she rammed me through the floor boards, hand crafted floor boards aside, the look in her eyes as she threatened to tear me Limb from LIMB if I even thought about hurting her MATE…god I haven't seen that look since Maman banished me under the pretenses that I would never return to Europe if she let me leave because apparently the third time isn't the charm when you try to kill your sire"

"What…"

"Oh you know the vicious snarl, hardened features, eyes that could snuff out the sun they held such frost"

Carmilla knew that look, she'd seen it when Mother threw her into the coffin. It was a look of such rage and disgust that you didn't know whether to be ashamed or afraid usually the mix of the two emotions would clash so violently it left you paralyzed.

"And your precious baby sister tore into me with that look, I almost thought Maman's ghost was the one crushing my wind pipe but the moment I reminded her of who I thought she was, the girl was plastered against the wall, paler than the finest marble"

"If someone just reminded of how similar you were to your sire I would have done the same" Carmilla protested, yeah it was a weak argument but she would always defend Evie if she could.

"Look the point is we now have a new clan regent and she has no idea what in hell is going on or how to handle this new power, because you haven't done a damn thing to address this, she's starting to take on the personality of the only dominating role model she's ever had and we can't have another Lilith running around" Mattie wouldn't have another Lilith tearing through Europe that's for damn sure. As cunning and powerful as their sire was the bitch was insane and the later started to outweigh the former as the centuries dragged on.

"I get that I screwed up but Evie's caught herself when she starts to slip, she did it when she fought those harpies and she did it when you pushed her buttons"

"But how long till she doesn't bother catching herself and gives in?"

"Evie is too grounded for that and she has a support system of us, the hunters, and humans"

"You really think that'll be enough?" Mattie hoped she was kidding because there was no way the humans could help and she didn't have a problem voicing it.

"She'd sooner drain the humans dry than listen to them"

"Then you obviously don't know Evie" Carmilla wouldn't let her baby sister be written off so quickly, not in comparison to Mattie or even their sire. Evangeline Bochard had been through hell and back in both her first and second lives but now things were finally going her way and fate still couldn't grant her a reprieve.

"Evie is starting to come into these powers now and from here on out your gonna stop giving her shit and do something to help her or steer clear of her understand?"

"Excuse me?"

"All you've done since you got here is set her off and I know most of it has been unintentional but we're all she has"

"That's not true"

"I know but we're the only ones who can handle her if she gets close to snapping but I've been trying to bring her back from that edge before it comes too close"

"Such a strong effort sis"

"Mattie…"

"I know don't start on that subject but now that were on the same page there's something else you have to see because it would be impossible for me not to show you"

Waving the brunette over Mattie moved the painting of Martin and pressed her hand to the door rune behind it. Carmilla watched as the rune glowed opening to reveal a hallway.

"I found a few new secrets including the mother load" Mattie practically giggled as she led the way.

Carmilla could smell Lilith's scent in the air telling her just how right Mattie was. Mattie opened the door and let her sister take in the room unable to stop the pride in her eyes as Carmilla stared wide eyed at her discovery. Carmilla had been in thousands of libraries and archives but this place was different, sacred almost.

"What is this place?"

"I'm surprised the runt never told you" Mattie pushed off the back wall. "This dear sister is Lilith's private study and this is where all of her journals, spell books, and contracts are hidden and little Evangeline knew about it this entire time"

"Why wouldn't she…Oh right Maman" Carmilla shook her head, as if Lilith would let Evie walk around with this kind of information without some kind of 'training'.

"Exactly and that's why she's been in a panic these last few days, when I started digging I went to her for information and I swear nothing happened but she let it slip that there was an office but the moment I jumped on that train of thought everything went off the rails" Mattie shrugged feeling a tiny bit guilty now but hey look at the treasure she'd found, which reminded her.

"The office isn't the only thing Maman was hiding from us"

Turning Mattie pointed to the family tree, at Evie's name to be exact. Carmilla frowned following Mattie's hand.

"So Evie's on there by the looks of it we all are and-"As Carmilla looked over the family tree she noticed the red line that went from Evie to the other side of the wall. It wasn't hard to reach the other end with her vampiric sight but reaching the end certainly threw her off.

"Wait a minute" Stepping closer Carmilla retraced the lines a dozen times but it ended the same every time.

"This can't be right"

"I'm sorry to say it is and now that I know what that little crown means it only confirms what I thought about Evangeline's sudden power boost"

"But maybe she got that power through inheritance, by blood she is Lilith's heir but she could have gotten it through conquest she was the one to rip Maman's head off"

"Hold on you mean-"

"Yup"

"And it was-"

"Mhhm"

"But that would mean-"

"I know and in a way it's perfect because no one would have been able to get that close to Maman without her suspecting them so who better than her most 'loyal' daughter" Carmilla held no malice towards her sire, not anymore. Lilith had consumed more of her life than she deserved and now was her own time and Laura's of course, when the reporter wasn't annoying the hell out of her with this dethroning thing.

Suddenly the Xena theme song was playing shattering the seriousness of the moment. Digging her phone out of her pocket Mattie gave her a look that clearly said _really?_

Ignoring her sister Carmilla swiped the screen hoping for some good news.

"You finally back from the wilderness?"

 _"I'm on my way but I thought I'd let you know so I don't get any trouble for barging in_ " Danny was panting so Carmilla assumed she was running there and might literally storm the house.

"It's not like we lock the door anyway"

 _"Good to know, I'll be there in five"_

"See ya Xena"

" _Later Elvira"_ With that Danny hung up and Carmilla glanced at her phone.

"I guess this place has phone reception"

"It would have to if Maman used it as a private study and a work office" Mattie drawled her eyes still on Evie's name.

"So what happens now? Dose Evie know?" Carmilla didn't have a clue if Evie was told about this but the blonde deserved to know.

"Well I tried to tell her but then the whole crushing my windpipe happened and I didn't feel like flat out telling her"

"So you taunted and teased leaving her nothing but screwed up in a panic? Nice Mattie real helpful"

"I do what I can"

"Yeah I know" Carmilla rubbed her tired eyes wondering why the Gods loved to torment the progeny of Lilith. Were they really that entertaining? Did the astral beings of the universe like seeing Evie on the verge of mental breakdown every five seconds? Did Mattie's cruelty and morbid humor really seem like the best way to deliver the news to Evie?

"This is a disaster"

"Oh darling I have a feeling we aren't even past the harsh winds of this hurricane"

Whoever listened to vampires really needed to get their ass in gear because Carmilla didn't know how much more of this insanity she could take.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was ch17 it started out as one thing but some how ended up as something else. Anyway I hope this sort of explains a few things about Evie's behavior. Yes Carmilla knew this would happen but seriously after months of constant stress of your sire possibly killing you I think a breather is nessacary.** **Now Mattie knows most the truth too and will be less of an sass about it. short piece in authors note here but things are still going so hold on tight things are only going to move faster now.**

 **...**

 **...**


	18. Chapter 18

**...**

 **...**

 **OK here's chap 18 they've entered the storm but have a while before they reach its eye and that means no fun for anyone. Still in the mean time its time for some Danny/Evie goodness and a felid trip to visit the angler fish exhibit.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Danny was running full speed across campus sparing nothing to get to the manor.

She had been enjoying the hunt with her sisters but the entire time away she'd felt this strange feeling, not the usual 'I'm missing something' feeling she knew that was from being away from Evie but this one was different. Being with a vampire made Danny used to weird feelings. Sensing when Evie was upset was a daily occurrence simply varying in degree or ready to tear someone's head off, which she only felt during the harpy fight, and up until a few hours ago when she felt like she wanted to tear through the forest destroying everything insight till she returned to her girlfriends side.

If that wasn't terrifying enough the fear that swallowed her after the power rush certainly was.

 _Cass had the others form a protective circle around them while she held Danny trying to keep her from going into full blown panic._

 _"You need to talk to Evie when we get back"_

 _"I know, I've never felt so…so powerful and so weak at the same time" Danny wiped the sweat from her brow taking Cass's hand to get up._

 _"Maybe more than just one talk"_

 _"Well you have a meeting tomorrow so maybe you can find something out then?" Danny didn't know if Mattie would know anything but it couldn't hurt to fish for information._

 _"I'll do my best but her highness is bound to use all powers of seduction to get something out of me in return" How Cass said that with a straight face Danny would never know because her own smile was too ridiculous to hide._

 _"I'm sure you'll be able to resist her Cass"_

 _"You never know Lawrence vampires are quite skilled in the art of seduction if your own isn't proof enough"_

 _"It's not my fault she's so damn cute she just is" Danny knew her face matched her hair but Evie was Evie and weird vampire bond or not the blonde was impossibly cute at times and it made her feel all fuzzy inside._

 _"Come on Lawrence we have a buck to hunt" Cass slapped her on the back earning another laugh._

The good times didn't last and now she was on her way to address the situation.

Luckily Carmilla held true about the front doors because Danny pushed them open and continued her sprint up the stairs and down the hall. It was easy running across campus after months of training as a hunter but stairs are an enemy to all no matter how fit you are.

Gasping for breath Danny tried to think of where Evie might be but shook her head where else would Evie be but with Perry?

Taking off again at a light jog to keep the vampires from complaining too much Danny turned the corner and would have made it passed the doorway but a blur took her out before she could cross the threshold. Falling back against the wall Danny couldn't help laughing Evie was wrapped around her with her face buried in her neck.

"Hey Babe"

"Mon Coeur" Evie's nose rubbed against the side of her throat taking in her mate's familiar scent soothing her frayed nerves.

Sliding down to the floor Danny wrapped the blonde in her arms finally catching her breath. Evie could feel Danny's pulse racing against her lips as if it was jumping out to meet her. It felt like ages since they'd last spoken much less held each other and Evie didn't know if she could go through that again even if it meant moving back into the Lodge.

"Uh Danny are you alright?" Perry's concern drew them from their little bubble and Danny couldn't help laughing she knew her shirt was soaked in sweat but her heart had been racing since they returned to the lodge.

"Yeah I'm just a little winded, I'll be fine"

"Come in here then I have some water"

"Thanks" Danny tried to get up but Evie wasn't having it.

"Uh Babe?"

Evie shook her head and held tighter not that it was all that much still Danny couldn't get up.

"Evie come on" Danny laughed pressing a kiss to blonde tresses.

"Nooooo"

Laughing Danny managed to pry Evie's face away from her shoulder, peppering kisses along the blonde cheeks and jaw even when she tried to escape the affection Danny wouldn't let her. Her girlfriend needed this kind of affection and Danny would gladly give it to her every chance she got.

Perry smiled softly doing her best to ignore her head ache this was a moment she wasn't about to miss because she needed some meds.

"Come on Babe"

Danny finally managed to get Evie and herself off the ground long enough to follow Perry into her bedroom taking a seat on the couch. It was nice to sit on a cloud, the Dean might have been evil but she had great taste in couches. Evie snuggled into her side accidently knocking some books and papers off the arm.

"Oh sorry Perry"

"Its fine I shouldn't have left them there"

Perry cleared way her papers shoving them into a drawer with a nervous smile.

"You ok Perry?"

"It's just my journal, you know personal stuff"

"Yeah tons of the girls at the lodge have them" This made Perry smile naturally not that tight one, it didn't seem natural.

"So do you guys want to talk or…" Danny left it open sometimes it was best to let them talk on their own terms rather than take it head on.

"Um I think it would be good to just cuddle and make light conversation"

"Sounds good to me" Perry fell into the chair across from them the bags under her eyes weren't as bad thanks to the dream catcher but her eyes were still tired.

"So how did the hunt go?"

"It went surprisingly well we managed to find plenty of decent bucks to choose from but it was the capturing part that was hard" Danny explained "we're used to hunting to kill not hunting to capture, so it was a challenge and to be honest us hunters do love a good challenge"

"Of course you do"

"How have you been Perry? Craziness aside"

"Well I'm sleeping a lot better now and with Lafontaine so wrapped up in helping J.P it's nice having Evie for company"

"They're still swamped with that?"

"Well they went down to the basement to shut off the water and haven't come back since except for their lab equipment and most their clothes it's like moving rooms... it's like they moved out" Perry rubbed her shoulders feeling so alone without Lafontaine around.

Being in their room didn't feel the same without her fellow gingers enthusiasm or tweaked sense of humor but maybe it was better this way. If Perry kept blacking out it was safer that Lafontaine wasn't there who knew what she was doing or what she could do.

"Maybe when things cool down a bit you guys can have another movie night or clear away most those boxes from the down stairs apartment I don't think all that dust is helping anyone" Danny shook her head if they weren't careful Laura would be trapped in a cave in of old paper work.

"That's true but Laura's still pretty adamant about it so the boxes stay till she finds something" Perry leaned back in her chair rubbing her forehead as her head ache started to wane.

"It's hard to catalogue three hundred years of paper work when most of it is too fragile to actually touch, My sire only kept what she deemed important so most the stuff you guys are looking for probably doesn't exist"

"You couldn't have told us that in the beginning?" Perry groaned squeezing her temples.

"Because not all of it is gone, are you ok?" Evie's concern touched her but Perry couldn't worry them with these headaches.

"Just stressed"

Feeling guilty Evie went to speak when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Heavy steps, weighted really, there was something affecting them because usually they were fast, light steps they had places to be and things to do.

Lafontaine swept in looking at the book case for a moment before realizing there was company. The scientist was decked out in full expedition attire including rock climbing equipment, a ridiculously big duffle bag, and a small pickaxe for collecting samples of course.

"Oh hey guys don't mind me I'm just getting my compass"

Taking the aforementioned compass off the book shelf they walked out.

"Hey Perry I'm heading out to the crater see you in an hour"

"Oh ok" Perry did a double take before running after the ginger.

"Wait a minute! LAFONTAINE GET BACK HERE!"

Peeking back in the ginger frowned.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going? we have a bit situation here with exploding sinks, vindictive sisters, and my personal favorite Laura's search for dirt"

"Well Laura's kind of the one who asked me to help her, Corve's men are messing with the crater underneath the giant angler fish so Laura wants to investigate and who knows what might be down there" Lafontaine grinned brightly.

"What is she thinking poking around the evil fish!?" Perry shook her head trying to keep herself from hunting down Laura. Seriously what was she thinking poking around the crater?!

"Hold on what's going on with Laura?" Danny felt like she'd missed more than a day with how fast paced the gang was.

"Laura and Sister are fighting but not really, they're more annoyed with each other and then anything"

'Is that why she's going to the crater? Out of spite?"

"Probably that and nervous energy Laura isn't one to sit around and do nothing"

"True"

"Plus they're feeding their anxiety and overall crankiness through the bond so they feel it and dish it out until till they talk" Evie shrugged playing with Danny's fingers.

"And knowing Carmilla that's not gonna happen, Sorry babe"

"I can't exactly deny it"

"So are you guys coming? It'll be fun~" Lafontaine was raring to go and Perry would follow the scientist to the ends of the earth if it meant keeping them safe.

"We do need to talk" Evie bit her lip hesitant to let the gingers go on Laura's insane adventure.

"Do we really want to let them go into the crater without an adult?" Danny picked up on her hesitancy and didn't exactly blame her.

"Hey we are adults!" Lafontaine protested.

"You call the angler fish Lophii and Laura is playing news anchor between sugar binges if Perry and Evie weren't here you two would have blown up the house and Mattie would have been cheering you on"

Lafontaine tried to come up with an argument but come on with all the experiments they'd been setting up in the basement and Laura's worrisome sugar intake it was a miracle they were all still alive.

"That's what I thought" Kissing Evie's forehead Danny turned to Perry.

"Ready to help with the children?"

"Might as well and don't forget to bring a sweater its cold down there!"

Collecting their gear they headed downstairs to meet Laura who was already waiting for them with a displeased Carmilla.

"Sister?"

"Don't worry Evie we were just talking" Carmilla assured her though the grumbling didn't help much.

"By talking you mean arguing with me about investigating Corve's men"

"It's not exactly safe down there and if you weren't so stubborn we could stay here and just let them do whatever they're gonna do without thinking about them, I could even draw the curtains so you wouldn't have to watch them from across campus" It was snarktastic as all get up but Carmilla really didn't want her little mate going into that hells mouth. It wouldn't do them any good to get hurt snooping on the doomsday corp. and all their wannabe SWAT guys.

"You can't just throw me over your shoulder and lock me in the apartment Carm it has windows"

"That would be covered with the lovely curtains Perry made"

"We're still going Carm"

"Lauraaaaaa" Carmilla's pleading was in vain nothing would stop Laura Hollis from going into that crater.

"Still going"

Carmilla groaned letting the reporter drag her out of the house. Evie thought she would have put up more of a fight but this was Laura and if there was one thing that Carmilla loved besides chocolate it was Laura.

Watching her sister mope all the way to the crater was funny but holding Danny's hand was indescribable. To finally be around her mate after such a severe panic was sweet relief. To finally be able to breath after suffocating in Mattie's presence and it had only been a day.

 _Goddess it had only been a day._

"You ok?" Danny's voice pulled her away from such depressing thoughts and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Yes it's just been a trying few nights"

"I would think so I felt your panic from the forest"

"What?"

Evie stopped so abruptly Danny was jerked back causing the huntress to look at her girlfriend.

"Evie?"

"You felt it?"

"Yeah, why was I not supposed to?"

Evie shook her head and pressed on hoping to catch up with the others.

"Evie?"

"Usually with bonds like ours, mind you I've only seen one or two, that feeling doesn't happen until at least seven or eight months down the line depending on the strength of the bond between them" Evie explained offering what little knowledge she had.

"So we advanced?"

"You could say that but this doesn't happen Danny, not usually though I can't say much about usual, we do live at Silas University so…"

"Got that right"

Evie hip bumped her huntress earning a snort. It was good to be around Danny again the easy banter and lightness in her chest only reminded her of how much her mate affected her.

The gang made the short trek to the crater that was once the Lustig building. Setting foot on the cursed property still gave Evie chills but the warmth of Danny's hand helped her press on. The protesters were still sitting around with their tents up humming in tandem like the cult Lafontaine claimed they were.

"Weirdos "Muttered Carmilla eyeing the supernatural PETA protesters.

Going around the angler fish they found the best way to descend with the help of Lafontaine's trusty climbing gear. Danny hammered a spike into the ground and tied one of the most sophisticated knots they'd ever seen before letting any of them touch it.

"Safety first even when it comes to climbing into the crater"

"At least someone's thinking of our safety" Muttered Perry eyeing the protesters as they hummed. Being around them made her head hurt plus it's the angler fish it really creeped her out.

"Anyway who wants to go first?" Laura wasn't excited per-say but the sooner they got down there the sooner they could snoop.

"I'll go first so if anyone falls I can catch them" Offered Evie.

"That's a good idea plus if there's anything down there you can warn us"

"That too I guess" Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"See you in a minute" Evie pecked Danny on the lips as she neared the edge.

"Ugh you guys are back together for two seconds and you're already making out?"

"Please sister what we do is nothing compared to you and Laura" Evie shot the Burnette a knowing smirk sending a blush across Laura's face and bruising Carmilla's pride.

"When did you get so snarky?"

"I don't know you might have rubbed off on me" Shrugging Evie jumped down.

With Danny and Carmilla up to protect the other's Evie scouted the ledge the others would land on. It seemed pretty stable and gave them a good view of the rest of the crater. There were a few of Corve's men around but it looked like nothing had been disturbed except for the giant drill amongst the mountains of ash.

Gold liquid dripped from the beast's side forming puddles of sludge in all the ash. Some of it plumed into an ashy smoke forming outlines of the vampires they used to be before losing its shape falling back into the pile. This was bad, if the angler fish's blood could almost revive vampires what would it do to humans? What would Corve's men do with it? The questions and consequences were endless and Evie didn't like this one bit.

"That's not good"

"Evie?" Carmilla's voice called her back to the present.

Giving the cave another once over she found that if they were to go down it would be best to use the left side of this ledge as it had more of a slope. If they used Lafontaine's climbing gear then she or Carmilla could nail some rope into the side like a guide rail to keep the humans safe long enough for them touch down.

Against her better judgment Evie decided to let the others down.

"Ok send 'em down!"

The rope swayed before she could hear rocks and dirt come loose from the side of the crater. Looking up she found Lafontaine propelling down with such a huge grin it could have been Christmas. Grabbing the back of the gingers ridiculously huge duffle bag Evie helped them catch their balance.

"Whoa that was a bigger drop than I thought I'd be"

"Well this is a giant crater it's bound to be huge" The rope wiggled again signifying another human was coming down. "Why don't you look around just don't get too close to the edge and please, please, _please_ wait for the others before falling off the edge or something"

"Come on Evie I'm not gonna fall"

"Don't tempt fate Laf it has a funny way of proving us wrong"

The scientist rolled their eyes and took in the crater while Evie waited for the next person to come down. Looking up Evie was greeted with the sight of Danny propelling down with far better skill than Lafontaine.

Watching her huntress push off and plant her feet on the solid wall of the crater was intense she could see the muscles in her pale arms flexing and releasing making Evie blush. She could appreciate the human form because for how fragile they were humans was just to amazing to ignore in any aspect but with her sister around she could almost hear the innuendos spilling from smirking lips.

Danny was a lot of things and sexy was definitely one of them even if Evie blushed like crazy because she was too modest about these kinds of things, even with her girlfriend.

Shaking her head Evie wished she could force her blush away but there wasn't enough time. As Danny planted her feet on the ground with certainty Evie couldn't help placing her hands on the huntress's hips.

"Thanks babe"

"Of course"

Kissing the blondes burning cheeks Danny looked up to see who was coming down next. Down the edge of the crater came the last ginger and by far the least graceful of them. Perry was clumsily propelling down one minute pausing to rub her temple but she lost her hold.

"AHH!"

"PERRY!" Lafontaine's cry sent Evie into action.

Flitting towards the wall Evie jumped at the last second kicking off the wall she caught Perry mid-air holding the ginger bridal style she landed in a crouch sliding back a few feet from the edge.

"Is Perry alright?!" Laura's panicked voice was the only thing slipping through the tense silence.

"Evie? Danny?" Carmilla had been ready to jump down when she saw a blur snatch Perry out of thin air.

"Evie caught her, she's frazzled and a still nursing a head ache but Perry's safe now" Called Danny.

"Screw it!"

Laura squealed as Carmilla pulled her into her arms and jumped down. It would save them time and safety measures if she just carried Laura down. Landing Carmilla took in the situation, Perry was in a bear hug with Lafontaine nearly crushing her ribcage, Evie was keeping herself between them and the edge with Danny looking around the crater to make sure none of the men heard Perry's scream.

"Everyone's alive?"

"Mostly" muttered Lafontaine.

"Good so what now?" Now that that was out of the way Carmilla wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well as far as we know the Corve guys are on break from whatever they're doing down here and I want my samples so I don't know about the rest of you" Lafontaine shrugged already unraveling more rope.

"Hold on what's that yellow stuff?" Laura tried to get a better look at the strange golden slime but Carmilla's firm hold kept the reporter from endangering herself.

"I believe that's blood from the angler fish" Evie explained wincing at the collective WHAT!?

"You mean Lophii's hurt?" Lafontaine was almost distressed it must be from hanging around all those PETA protesters.

"It might be a primordial Demigod of death but wiggling around against the sharp edges of the crater must have cut between the scales so it's leaking blood and judging by the failing attempts at reanimation it looks like it's some strong stuff" Carmilla glared at the angler fish wishing it would keep its sludge to itself they didn't need vampires being brought back to life.

"Cool~"

"No Lafontaine its not cool its creepy and gross, you have to promise me you won't take gunk samples from it" Perry's warning bells were going off. She wanted to stay as far away from that stuff as possible and by extension she would try to keep Lafontaine away from it as well even if she had to drag the scientist away herself.

"But Per-"

"No"

"Per it's for science!"

"You can have rocks, weird vampire dust, and stuff but no demon fish blood, promise me"

Groaning Lafontaine looked at the precious scientific samples then back to Perry. This was the opportunity of a life time and the scientist in them was screaming for them to get a move on with the test tubes and blood collection but Perry's pleading did something. All this time they'd been going back and forth between helping Laura with her blackmail research and trying to save J.P, somewhere along the way Perry fell off the map and that didn't sit well with Lafontaine.

"I promise I won't take anything Lophii related"

"Thank you" Perry smiled as brightly as she could muster after a near death experience.

With most the previous tension gone it was time to move on with the next part of the plan: getting the hell down from this ledge.

"Ok so how are we getting down there?" Laura had no clue how high up they were of the best way down because Carmilla had yet to relinquish her hold.

"The best way would be to create a rope rail along the wall and go from there" Evie advised.

"No way if we do that then we'll have to hold hands like children to keep the rest of them from getting themselves hurt and I am not a human sheepherder" Carmilla glared at the ridiculous gap between the ledge and the ominous drop.

"True but it's that or risking their safety"

"We could just carry them down"

"Yes and waste time going one at a time when Corve's men could show up at any moment" Carmilla hated how logical her baby sister had become or maybe she was like this all along and was finally able to voice it. Maybe Evie being Clan Regent wouldn't be too bad after all?

Carmilla shook her head, what was she thinking? Evie didn't even know and she still had to tell her because Mattie was shit with the delivery of such delicate news.

"Sure let's go with your plan"

Evie frowned at her sister's behavior but nodded to Lafontaine all the same.

"We'll need the rest of your rope and nails to make the railing"

"Sure" Laf pulled the rope over their shoulder and dug out their nails from the duffle bag.

"So who's going first?"

"I'll go first, Evie you watch the kiddies and make sure they don't fall off after me" Carmilla took the rope and stakes without question tying the first stake before driving it into the wall with a palm strike.

The gang stuck as close to the new railing as best they could with Evie between them and the edge. It was best to have a barrier between them until Carmilla could rejoin them and maybe they could talk about her sudden change in mood.

"Watch your step there's a bit of a dip" Perry warned.

"Don't worry Per I've got hiking boots they're perfect for all terrains"

"Still you should watch your step"

"I'm fine Perr-AHH!" Lafontaine lost their footing on the thin Cliffside but Evie was quick to grab them by their belt.

"Um thanks Evie"

"Not at all Laf "Evie was still on edge but did her best to stay in the moment.

Helping the ginger back to the rope railing Evie kept a keen eye on their makeshift path for anymore dips or trip worthy for the humans but the walk down was surprisingly easy. Carmilla was already at the bottom watching all the ash reanimate and fall apart. It looked like Evie's fears were true the ash of the vampires from what they thought was the final battle were still there and trying to come back through the god's blood.

"We should have hired some janitorial staff to come clean this place up after it all fell through"

"We should have but we were a little busy" Evie agreed with her sister but there was only so much she could do at the time.

"So now what?"

"I'm getting my samples but no godly fish goop as promised" Lafontaine took out some test tubes bypassing the golden liquid completely to scoop up vampire dust. They would add their findings to the vampire study they were conducting because once they were in the basement no one could tell them what to do…except Perry.

"Ok and you oh fearless reporter?"

"I think those Corve guys have a foreman station they probably have some plans there or schematics"

"And you know how to read those?"

"No but I can take pictures of them" Laura waved her phone in the vampires face before walking off.

"Alright why don't you and Xena keep a look out" Carmilla followed her girlfriend towards the entrance of the crater hoping this entire thing wasn't in vain.

"I guess we're on protection detail" Evie sighed taking Danny's hand they did a slow perimeter check using this as a chance to talk.

With the gang split up it left one ginger to herself and she didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

Walking along the golden puddles Perry felt herself slipping again. She had felt something pushing at her mind, if that were possible, when she was first entering the crater that's why she fell. The head ache was only getting worse but she didn't want to black out again that would make it twice in only a few hours!

Still she couldn't get rid of this apprehension that seemed to follow her. Looking around she saw Laura by as small work table with Carmilla looking through the papers and tool boxes for what she didn't know but she needed to focus on something other than the pain. Turning she saw Lafontaine scooping up ash and marking the test tube. She didn't know how she felt about them taking the ash, yes it was the vampires that had tried to kill them a couple months ago but it was weird and disrespectful in a way. They were dead, this was their resting place and even if they had tried to kill them they didn't need to be disturbed.

Shaking her head Perry turned her attention to Evangeline and Danny. In all this mess they were by far the most stable couple around and she sincerely hoped Carmilla and Laura would take a note for their book on the whole communication thing. She noticed in her time around them that if Evie wanted something Danny would have her ask for it, not as a means of control but so she could help her girlfriend-mate? whatever Evie in the best way possible. They were good for each other and for some reason that made her furious.

Why would Evangeline rely on Danny when she had been crying on Perry's shoulder? What was a huntress to someone who could offer comfort and help nurture her? Honestly Perry thought she should break them up just to- wait a minute she was slipping again! A harsh stinging filled her skull.

She was about to call for Lafontaine when Lilith pushed her meat puppets consciousness to the back seat. It wouldn't do to have her puppet ruin another reunion.

It had taken some work and a few well-placed excuses but earlier in the week before Matska even contemplated going through her things Lilith had taken her puppet for a spin. Lola Perry was an average human if not a little weaker than most but she served her purpose of being close to her progeny as well as the source of all her troubles: Laura Hollis. The bratty reporter was a real **pain** and it was time to get rid of her for good and what better way than through William?

Using Perry to make the trip during their file runs to her old office, Lilith had collected her sons ashes and stored them away in a small pouch which Perry was compelled to keep on her person at all times. Lilith didn't know when she would get another chance like this and if she brought him back she could have William play the game till she made her grand entrance, if it came to that.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching Lilith opened the pouch and poured her sons ashes into the blood of the beast, whispering the words of a familiar spell she could taste sweet victory on her lips.

" _Ma Usella Mitui Ikkalu Baltuti"_

The ash bubbled in the god's blood but unlike the others who failed to reform William wasn't falling apart. Ash formed the shell of a hand but the god's blood filled it making it solid. The one problem with saying such a spell in a crater full of god's blood and vampire ash is that it's not very specific.

The other piles of ash started shifting and the gods blood glowed as ash formed vampires but her son was the first. William gasped as he took his first breath roaring as he finally came back into himself.

"PERRY!" Evangeline's cry caught everyone's attention making them realize just how dangerous the situation was. Vampires were reforming where ever there was god's blood and the slime like nectar was _everywhere_.

Lafontaine rushed forward leaving their supplies to aid the meat puppet but Lilith wouldn't let them get that far. As long as she was in control William wouldn't attack Perry but the other gingers safety wasn't guaranteed.

"SISTER WE HAVE A SITUATION!" Evangeline flitted between the two barring her fangs at William.

"Hey sis you brought snacks" Will wasn't his usual self, his steps were off and he swayed from being reborn.

"I 'mber dis one, I always wanted take a bite out of 'em" Will's slurred speech certainly didn't help with the whole revenge thing but one of the other vampires would surely get the Hollis girl.

"Back off Will" Evie hissed but the boy wasn't having it he was too hungry to pass up this meal.

Backing away Lilith would happily let her son gut the scientist but her consciousness was violently shoved aside as Perry stumbled forward trying to come back into herself.

Perry felt sick her as her world spun and head hurt like a-

"Perry? Per are you ok?" Lafontaine was being stalked by a vampire and they were asking if she was ok?

"Don't worry" Slurred Will "Get to 'er 'venttually"

Looking up Perry grit her teeth there was no way she was letting this monster hurt Lafontaine! Stumbling forward she grabbed one of the broken torches from the debris and rammed it into his back.

"RAAAHHHH!" Will roared as the make shift stake shot through his chest he clawed at his wound but he didn't burst into ash instead blood poured from his wound till he fell to his knees.

"DANNY GET THEM TO THE EXIT!"

"My samples!" Lafontaine grabbed Perry's and dragged them back to where their duffle bag was stuffing their things inside it.

"We need to get out of here!" Perry watched as the newly reborn vampires took in their surroundings eyeing them hungrily.

"Let's get the humans out of here!" Carmilla was standing in front of Laura as the human continued to take pictures till one of the reborn got too close.

"Laura we need to go NOW!"

"I know, I know , I know!"

Stuffing her phone in her pocket Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and ran to meet the others.

"This way!" Called Danny waving them over to the path.

The other vampires roared and hissed but Evie wouldn't let them near her friends. Acting on instinct she grabbed the closest vampire and threw them into the others thinning out the crowd a little but the turned their attention to her.

Feeling the dam crack under the pressure power trickled through her veins Evie hissed making them back away.

"Evie!"

"Coming" she ground out.

Lafontaine and Perry ran to meet the others when the scientist nearly tripped over Will's body.

"Careful" Warned Perry tugging on the ginger's hand.

"Hold on I forgot something, you go"

"NO!"

"Perry just go!"

Lafontaine pushed Perry on as the reborn vampires closed in on them.

In all the chaos one of the reborn must have broken something or hit an alarm while in search of food further down the crater towards the tunnels entrance because the alarm started shrieking. That was all it took for things to go from bad to worse.

Suddenly the Corve SWAT team came charging in letting loose their machine guns and tear gas. Taking the distraction the gang ran back up their make shift trail to their place of entry. It wasn't easy fighting off rabid vampires while keeping humans from falling but they somehow managed it.

"Lafontaine we have to go!" Evie grabbed the ginger and flitted them up to the others ignoring their complaints.

"But my samples I need them!"

"We'll come back for them"

"But Corve would confiscate them!"

Looking the scientist in the eye Evie groaned. This whole thing was a disaster but if she didn't get La's samples there was no telling what Corve would do with them or what they were already doing down them.

"Evie?" Danny was about to climb up but seeing her girlfriend still standing there set off all sorts of warning bells.

"I'll be back"

"Evie NO!"

Shoving Lafontaine into Danny's arms she flitted back down the path dodging bullets and stray claws. The vampires had taken Corve's initiative and started attacking the men for their blood but it went both ways as the bodies left behind would probably be used for science.

Sliding between the reborn vamps was a challenge as they tried to fight her or swipe at her she would kick and hit them away but that didn't stop a bullet or two from grazing her side.

"Gah!" Holding her side Evie hissed as she smelt her own blood.

 _That was it._

The power filled her once more busting through the dam she roared punching the nearest vampire through the frenzy before flitting so fast it left a cracks. Speeding through the frenzy Evangeline grabbed the duffle bag not even noticing how much heavier it was, she was a woman on a mission.

Zooming back through the battle and up the path she saw Danny and Lafontaine were still waiting for her. Growling under her breath she kept flitting using the momentum she grabbed both of them and pushed off sending them flying out of the crater.

Laura, Perry, and Carmilla watched as the trio flew into the air landing a couple feet behind them. Evie fell to her knees dropping both the humans and the duffle bag.

All of them were gasping for breath as the whole thing caught up with them.

"Evie?"

Looking up at her mate Evie fell on her good side laughing nervously.

"I got the samples"

Danny shook her head. "You are never doing that again"

"I make no promises Mon Coeur"

Evie gave a breathless smile letting her head fall back on the grass.

 _What a night._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was ch18 it was sort of a reuniting chapter with a dash of filler in my mind. I knew I wanted J.P to still get Will's body but I had to twist a few things to make it possible plus Evie is still coming into her own with her new powers she just doesn't know it.**

 **...**

 **...**


	19. Chapter 19

**...**

 **...**

 **here's ch19 things were pretty crazy in the crater and Dean Perry got a taste of her own medicine being thwarted by Perry :P No for the after math and all that follows oh the fun to be had.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The study was quiet but the rest of the house certainly wasn't. Mattie didn't know how much longer she could take it before she ripped into the humans.

Upon their return from their misadventures down in the crater the humans seemed done with the whole investigation much to Mattie's joy sadly it didn't last long. The power went out later that night and was on the frits ever since because of something ginger #1 was doing in the basement not that anyone cared. Ginger #2 was nowhere to be seen. Again not that Mattie cared. The thing is now there was ginger #3 and this ginger was not only a huntress but the runts mate.

The huntress refused to leave and Cass wasn't about to stop her so Mattie had little to say in how long the huntress stuck around. Still Mattie put this unwanted visitor's presence to good use silently observing how the two interacted now that she could see it firsthand. Needless to say there were zoologists who saw less rare sights in nature than this and Mattie couldn't help being a little intrigued and jealous gods just thinking about it made her ill. Never in a millennia did she think she would ever feel anything akin to jealousy towards the runt.

Danielle or Danny as she preferred was quite intelligent, gaining the blondes attention and able to hold lengthy conversations about multiple subjects and not drawl on for hours on end. She was protective and intimidating, which Mattie suspected the runt might like but she was gentle enough that it didn't scare the blonde off though from the hints Carmilla had given, and her research of watching Laura's older videos, this was actually the case in the beginning.

Evangeline had been terrified of the huntress yet somehow became her mate? Mattie was almost curious as to how that happened but she had bigger fish to fry.

After giving another stunning performance as the Silas News Co-host Mattie dropped the bomb that Corve wanted DNA samples as well as a few _other_ things from the students and of course it caused an uproar. So they wanted to take a few kidneys and possibly a few brains so what? You have a hissy fit?

At the end of the report the tiny human did just that and lost it, claiming that Mattie was trying to get them all killed or at least sold to the doomsday corp. and not that she hadn't contemplated it but Mattie didn't need the money nor was it one of Maman's wishes.

If the temper tantrum wasn't all then the annoying tension between the tiny human and her sister was scream worthy. Their bond, whatever it may be, was feeding them their shared annoyance, fear, and overall frustration making it hell for everyone mostly Mattie though because whenever the brat did something she was the poor sap stuck listening to Carmilla rant and watching her brood. Mattie thought that one girl in Ethiopia back in 1840'd made her sister a broody mess but apparently Laura Hollis topped the charts.

All this petty drama wasn't even her priority but as her sister she had to at least pretend she wasn't annoyed with the brat.

Mircalla's broodiness aside it was time she focused more on the runt because even if she didn't want to admit it after finally holding conference with Mircalla she was right it was time they started helping Evangeline.

The sooner the blonde was informed of her place as new clan regent and of the responsibilities she had to up hold the sooner things would calm down. Mattie had seen only two others survive what the runt did and one of them was Lilith _and_ she was driven to paranoia and insanity. The other was a self-deprecating beast called Ambrose and he was one of Maman's acquaintances. In a fit of jealous rage he killed his sire and lover after realizing what he had done he went on a blood binge, drinking himself into a vamperic coma till Lilith found him and drained him of most that blood. There was such a thing as too much blood and Ambrose had definitely reached his limit.

Once he was awoken he let Lilith drag him around for a few centuries but he didn't last long. Somehow he upset the elder vampire and caused quite a ruckus by Lilith's standards and leveled half a small city in South America. The battle was a magnificent show of true power but it ended with only one victor and there was no way her sire would lose to such a broken creature. Lilith ripped him apart and dumped his ashes into the ocean and this was why she never let her sister stay heart broken and broody for long. If such a powerful vampire like Ambrose could be swallowed by his sadness what would happen to her sister?

Mircalla was an eternal cynic and romantic the two parts of herself clashed from time to time but she never got too attached. Sure there were a few poets here and there a beloved choir's girl in America or the rare admirer in Russia but never did they take like her first failed mark. Elle was the first to tear her sisters heart from her chest and all that got her was fifty years in a bloody coffin now there was Laura Hollis who almost got her sister killed.

Once gain her sister slipped from deaths grasp but would she be so lucky again?

The answer was probably no and Mattie wasn't about to risk it with how unstable Evangeline was. Mate or not the blonde would be just as devastated as Mattie at the loss of their sister only she would be able to raze entire cities from Silas without a thought. If this were to happen Silas would become a beacon of supernatural unrest and all the powers that be would want a piece of it, essentially killing everyone within a hundred mile radius of the school.

All this would be stopped one way or another which brought her to now. Mattie was going to have her meeting with Cass and hope for a miracle or some stroke of genius to solve all their problems because they were giving her a killer head ache.

If she could she would force all the humans from the house because they are the main source of all the noise. Her sisters know how to keep quiet, hell they could be dancing on bubble wrap and still be quitter than the humans.

It was times like these she wished her hearing wasn't so powerful but they did alert her to threats and her incoming guest.

Sitting up straight Mattie did her best to look all powerful and seductive which was never hard, she was called Aphrodite in the flesh by even her most reserved admirers. She couldn't help smiling, maybe she could get Cass to add another goddess to her list.

A light knock sounded announcing her guests' arrival and the beginning of her performance.

"Come in"

The door opened slowly with only the slightest squeak and Mattie was grateful for the huntress's polite nature and consideration of her senses even if it was unintentional.

"Hey Jones"

"Hello Belmonde"

Turning away from Maman's chair Mattie looked the huntress over. For a woman who'd spent the last day in the woods Cass certainly cleaned up nicely. A simple blue button up left open revealing her grey summer society tank top over jeans that Mattie wasn't sure were legal- wait what?

"You alright Belmonde?"

Mattie can't help smiling in all the insanity Cass still finds ways to surprise her, even with her concern.

"Oh you know long hours little progress typical, a day for me"

"True but usually it's for your own amusement and you're clearly not amused"

"Well that's what happens when things get boring and stagnant with all these board meetings" Tilting her head ever so slightly Cass slid on to the couch never taking her eyes off Mattie. It was something else to be under the hunters stare but silver sea green eyes would have been intense even if she wasn't a hunter.

"You sure it isn't all the excess stress from their little field trip the other day?"

"Oh don't get me started on that mess"

"Why not? Reanimated vampires attacking students gave my girls a great chance to practice their archery skills"

Mattie rolled her eyes because of course that's what Cass would have the society do in the middle of a reanimated vampire outbreak.

"Just make sure you killed all of them because they were all very important in the supernatural world and if any of them got away they would surely want revenge"

"No worries Belmonde anything we didn't get the Corve guys certainly did"

"Good one less problem to smooth over" Cass didn't seem convinced but decided to relax a bit, leaning back on the couch she laid her arm over the back of the couch. The huntress could have stepped out of GQ what the hell? Mattie was beginning to think all the stress was finally getting to her when Cass spoke again.

"I wouldn't say that your little announcement earlier has everyone up in arms but I'm happy to say my girls are exempt from the uh harvest because of our separation of powers"

"It's almost tragic that your ladies aren't part of the contract they're by far the healthiest specimens on this campus" Mattie purred just for her.

"Don't tease Belmonde"

"Oh Jonesy you would know if I was teasing"

Cass rolled her eyes. "Either way that's not happening and another thing"

"More complaints?"

"Sure we'll call them that, your fellow board members are leaving us gifts, notes, and other forms of bribery so they can win me over some ridiculous land grab for our part of the forest"

"Wow they've stooped low" Mattie was disgusted for the underhanded cheats trying to move in on her territory, well what she considered her territory.

"Yeah they've offered money, weapons, one of them even had a harry potter style owl pecking at my window for most the morning and I had to stop the girls from killing it even if it was technically trespassing and annoying as all get up"

"I would imagine so" Running her tongue over her fangs Mattie put on her P.R smile. "But worry not Jonesy I'll handle the old fuddy-duddies' "

"I'm sure you will"

"Do I hear the inklings of doubt? Jonesy I'm hurt" Pressing a hand to her chest Mattie sent the huntress a small pout it was easy to be playful here and the banter was fun as always.

"Never Belmonde, you superior skills in persuasion are only topped by your sassiness and wit, which only seem to grow with every meeting"

"You hunters are truly too much"

"Like I said I'm just naturally charming" Cass shrugged unable to deny it.

"And oh so humble about it"

"Well we're all humble about something and you're definitely humble about your skills of persuasion"

"Now you're just trying to stroke my ego"

"Keep telling yourself that Belmonde" Mattie huffed at the ginger's amusement.

"Oh Jonesy you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved"

"First off you're not a girl-"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a woman… most the time" That got the smile back on Mattie's lips. "And I do treat the two differently though not without a certain amount of respect for each"

"There's that dashing hunter complex again"

"I wouldn't say complex more like a learned behavior" Cass wasn't much of a hero though Danny was certainly making up for both of them in that category.

"Of course being around a bunch of gracious women for what a hundred years? Will do that"

"Its three hundred and yes it most certainly will"

"Three hundred?"

"There's that look of surprise that makes my day"

Mattie was almost speechless, she knew the Hunters or Artemis lived for centuries but this was still news to her.

"I have to say you look good for three hundred"

"I better, I work hard to keep myself looking this good"

Mattie laughed it was nice to see the huntress so relaxed around her though she wouldn't mind seeing her flex a bicep or two. Hunters were the peak of physical strength without enchantments or supernatural strength but as a true hunter of Artemis? there was no telling the ginger's true strength.

"Nice of you to dust off that sense of humor again Jonesy I've been missing it"

"Well with how heavy things have been I would think so"

"It's not my fault they're all a bunch of nosy debutants, if my sisters weren't as experienced as they are I would expect to see them in hysterics" Mattie rolled her eyes at the thought of her sisters panicking, they didn't need to because the humans did enough of that for all of them.

"But they aren't" Cass said it almost as a question but didn't give her any further indication.

"No, for all her faults the runt can keep up appearances and Mircalla has played the part for years, they'll keep their heads"

"That's good less panic less problems"

"Wishful thinking Jonesy but that's why I'm glad we're having this meeting" Flirting was fun and all but they had business to discuss though Mattie loathed to end their banter so soon.

"Really?"

"Yes, you see things have changed as I'm sure you've noticed and they won't be stopping anytime soon" Mattie explained.

"I figured as much"

"And as these changes progress I need to make sure I have someone looking out for _them_ , I can't do it on my own though I hate to admit it" Cass's eyes seemed to light up at her admission but Mattie wasn't about to lie she knew they would need all they help they could get with the runt.

"Some of these changes will be quite dangerous unless we handle _them_ accordingly and with how _stubborn_ they can be about my overall involvement it leaves us little in the means of help but your trusted where I am hated"

"I understand, I'll do my best but how dangerous are we talking with these changes because I've already gotten a taste"

"Think Armageddon and then times it by about…"Mattie paused doing the imaginary numbers in her head. "I don't know a thousand or two give or take who's involved"

"I guess you do need my help then"

"We could certainly use it with the Hell Storm we've walked into" Mattie wished she could have a stiff drink but all they had was hundred year old wine, the irony of it all.

"Still in every Hell Storm there's a beacon"

"Again wishful thinking Jonesy, there's no beacon when you're this close to the current"

"A current would suggest it was a sea storm"

"Believe me Jones this is one storm that doesn't discriminate, all forms of destruction are welcome as long as it keeps me quiet, my sister in the right, and the runt in a good mood" Her own mood was sinking fast but honestly how were they supposed to make the best of the situation if Mircalla hadn't told the runt yet? 'I want to spare her' she says 'give her one more night of being Evangeline before the weight of her bloodline kills her' she says, there is no way of sugar coating it that would save the runt some heartache or panic and Mircalla just couldn't accept it.

These kinds of things were like duct tape you just had to rip it off and hope your skin grew back.

"With all that going on I can't say I envy you" Mattie couldn't hold back a snort at the hunters words, not even the devil themselves envied her in fact they were lucky compared to her.

"But you'll figure it out, vampires such as yourself don't live for hundreds of years on looks alone your one of the most intelligent people I've ever met and we both know that's saying something"

Alright that might have boosted her ego a little but the situation was still the same: in a rut.

"Still until a few pieces make their move we're all stuck"

"True but why not do something to pass the time?"

Eyeing the huntress Mattie couldn't help taking the bait just this once.

"What would you suggest?"

….

….

….

Danny was on cloud nine right now and nothing could bring her down.

Sticking to routine she joined Evie and Perry back in the anxious gingers room. Evie's side was fully healed by the time they got back to the manor but that didn't stop Carmilla, Perry, and Danny from smothering her till she passed their various health tests. It was one thing to be poked by Perry in a clinical way and invasive the next through her sister still once she got the ok Lafontaine swore they could never repay her for saving all their samples.

 _"Seriously Evie you have no idea how much this means to me"_

 _"Its fine Laf, better me than you right? At least I can heal" Scowl from Carmilla and Danny's arm snaking around her waist told her it was best not bring up some things, it was too soon for them._

Now everyone was in their own little worlds occupied with whatever the crater gave them while Perry finally got some sleep and Danny got to hold her girlfriend on the plush couch. They were upright in the beginning but little by little Evie found them going horizontal till Danny became her pillow and she couldn't be happier.

With how crazy things had been around and between them through the bond it was nice just to lay there and breathe, even if she didn't need to. Danny's hand ran through her hair, the rich scent of the forest soothed her nerves, and a strong heart beat lulled her into such a state of calm she didn't know how she survived without it.

Leaning forward Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her vampire's head smiling as the blonde nuzzled her throat with her nose settling once more.

Danny loved holding her girlfriend there was nothing else to compare holding Evie to, not being with her sisters, killing evil vampires, nothing. To know that the blonde was safe in her arms and that as long as they were in their own little bubble life was fine, well that's all she needed. It was terrifying how much they needed each other Danny was scared in the beginning because honestly who needs someone that much? After their nightly talks and thinking between patrols she realized part of it was indeed the bond showing her small pieces of what Evie was feeling offering her more of an understanding and helping her figure out the blonde's mood throughout the day.

The other part of it was her and her feelings for Evie, just thinking about the blonde gave her so many emotions. Danny tried to keep said emotions to herself or better organized but there were a few times that Cass had fallen victim to her insecurities or her love sick idiot talk before her leader would shove her out of the room telling her to go spout said words to the object of her affections. Embarrassingly enough she did and Evie was possibly the only person to blush more than her. The blonde would take her affections with a sweet smile and a blush rising in her cheeks, Danny couldn't be more grateful or in love.

"Love you Evie"

Sitting up Evie kissed her nose "Je t'aime aussi mon Coeur"

"It's still not fair babe, I haven't started my French lessons yet"

"Not fair? Mon Coeur it's _me_ who wouldn't get the fair end of that one"

"Oh really?" Evie groaned at Danny's playful grin.

"None of that, it only makes it worse"

Danny couldn't help chuckling keeping in mind that Perry was sleeping on the other side of the silk screen.

"Sorry babe I'll try to hold off"

"Thank you, I don't know if I could resist that smile"

"Who says you have to?"

Evie dropped her head on Danny's chest smiling as she felt the vibrations of the hunter's laughter as she tried to hold it in.

"Dannnyyy"

"Sorry babe _I_ couldn't resist"

Kissing the blondes head once more offering the tiniest apologetic smile because she was by no means sorry.

"If you weren't so sweet..." Evie began.

"Thanks babe" she would have said more but her phone vibrated filling the silence for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Hold on" Fishing out her phone Danny swiped the screen and frowned.

 **N- Danny help!**

Shifting her other arms free Danny smiled as Evie wrapped her arms around her sides tracing little circles into her ribs.

 **D-what's wrong?**

 **N- Stags gone**

Danny sat up so fast Evie shot back so they wouldn't hit heads.

"Danny?"

"I need to go the girls need me back at the lodge"

"Danny?"

Pecking the blonde on the lips Danny grabbed her jacket from the floor.

"I know it sucks to leave but I need to go Evie things just can't stay calm for like, five minutes here"

"Are they alright? Nobodies hurt?"

"Everyone's fine just a little trouble's all" Danny assured her.

"Ok I need to go see Cass about this but I promise you we'll have more time once this is all straightened out, then we'll test how far that smile of mine can go"

"Now you're just being cruel" Evie whined.

"Sorry babe but duty calls"

Giving the blonde one more kiss Danny had to tear herself away or she'd never leave and they had a serious problem on their hands. Leaving the blonde Danny made her way to the front of the house if Cass was at the stairs then they would head back to the lodge and get this taken care of and-where was Cass?

Looking at the down stairs Danny frowned Cass wasn't there. Didn't she get the text? Danny didn't know but she was going to find out. Passing the stairs she headed for the study that's where Matte held all her meetings and Cass would no doubt be there. Knocking on the door she waited for a "come in" before opening the door.

"Cass did you get Nerissa's text about-"

A sharp hiss stopped her in her tracks as Mattie glared at her from her place on the couch and now that Danny saw her she had no idea what she'd walked in on.

"Uh what?" Danny stepped back. For some reason Cass was sitting on the back of the lavish couch with Mattie between her legs as strong pale hands worked knots out of ebony shoulders. It was easy to see the vampire was caught off guard by the sudden interruption as Cass's hands worked their magic kneading the vampire into a purring puddle of goop.

"Judging by whatever this is I would say you didn't"

"I didn't get anything" Cass sat up a straight, maintaining perfect balance on the back of the couch.

"What happened?"

"Nerissa texted me, saying that somehow the stag we were going to use for the Adonis festival got loose between the time she checked on it at lunch and when she was supposed to feed it ten minutes ago"

Seafoam green turned to harden sliver. They both knew the stag was secure and would be given its last rites before the hunt, they were hunters yes but they treated the animal with respect keeping it in a barn made specifically for this purpose. The only way the stag could have escaped was with help from one of their sisters and to ruin the hunt was a great disrespect to the Goddess as well as their sisters. They had fought tooth and nail to have the festival in the first place now it was being ruined again and by one of their own.

"We'll handle this accordingly, Danny head back to the lodge and begin the investigation and pray to the goddess that someone confesses"

"Yes Cass"

Danny left the pair on the couch and suddenly Mattie almost thought of reversing their roles so that she might help loosen the huntress's muscles because steel cables didn't compare to the hands resting on her shoulders.

Cass sighed dropping her hands from Mattie's shoulders. It wasn't right for her to take out her frustrations on the vampire but this was just another strike against the society. They needed to have the festival, not only because of the tradition but to show their skill as hunters it was a matter of pride and someone was ruining it for everyone.

"You going on the war path already Jonesy?" Mattie couldn't stop purring she was too light headed now that her muscles had been worked free of all their knots.

"Not yet Belmonde but I'm getting there"

"Either way it's a pity you have to go so soon I haven't had a massage that good in ages"

"Don't worry by Tuesday everything should calm down, if not then we'll just have to plan around it"

"I don't remember inviting you back Jonesy" As if she really needed to ask.

"Please Belmonde I it's not like were actually discussing business"

That earned a husky chuckle and Mattie had to admit this meeting wasn't really about business anyway, none of them were.

"Still I expect to see you sometime this week now that you've made it clear you can't go on without seeing me"

"Keep telling yourself that Belmonde"

Sliding off the couch Cass transformed before her vary eyes from the laid back huntress to the fierce leader she had expected from the beginning. It was awe inspiring the loose posture snapped upright, strong shoulders went back half an inch giving her full height as her head was held high. Gods it could have been a different woman completely.

"Well I'm off to catch hell"

"Good luck"

Cass paused just outside the door looking back to the vampire with a thoughtful expression.

"And one more thing"

"Yes?"

"She doesn't hate you Mattie, you said so yourself she adores you it's just been a long time since you gave her a reason to"

Cass left her with that, sending a blaze of questions across her mind. The runt still had some semblance of feelings towards her? She thought she'd nipped those in the bud ages ago. This left her with nothing and everything, add it to their current situation and it might spin out of control and that would get them all killed.

She needed to plan, talk to Mircalla, and think on that little bit of information till she could approach it. The last time she'd spoken to the runt had been a disaster and left them both at odds but if she was a little more gentle in her approach, less persistent and aggressive in her questioning then just maybe she could get some kind of answer.

Mattie leaned back into the couch with a sigh she could already feel new knots forming in her neck.

"Maybe another meeting is called for"

Looking into the fire place Mattie couldn't help thinking about the Huntress bringing a wicked smile to her lips.

"I can't _wait_ Jonesy, can't wait at all"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was chapter 19 I hope everyone enjoys their thanks giving cause you wont get another update till after that. Anyway I thought you guys needed some Danny/Evie loving and some Mattie/ Cass flirting because its an odd fun relationship to write. They aren't sweet like Evie and Danny or a desperate love story like Laura and Carmilla, they are women of power and confident in who they are without fear unless their people are in danger. Plus Cass never takes Mattie's crap but she's also close enough to the whole Evie situation that she knows about the changes and will keep on her toes in case something happens.**

 **ENJOY YOUR THANKSGIVINGS OR CELIBRATIONS!**

 **...**

 **...**


	20. Chapter 20

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Here's ch20 I hope you all enjoyed thanksgiving and aren't in too bad of a food coma cause I put out a chapter yay!**

 **I'm switching it up again so enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Cass was pissed, not upset, not angry but pissed. There were many levels of anger for one Cassidy Jones and pissed was pretty high up there. If it were anything else say more bribes or something supernatural then she would be incredibly understanding because that's just how she was but this was something to do with her summer sisters and they were everything.

It was not only about the festival and the disrespect to their goddess though that was still held in the highest regard but this meant that one of their own had sabotaged it. One of their own disrespected their goddess and their sisters and Cass wouldn't stand for it.

Upon entering the lodge she was unsurprised to find all the girls in the sitting room it was the only room besides the library that could hold them all. The library gave them places to hide while the sitting room forced them all to stand in the open.

Cass felt a surge of pride as she watched her second stand tall with the air of authority she had known Danny would someday hold. When they'd first met Danny was hesitant, self-conscious, and shy as every freshmen was but with time and encouragement Danny's confidence soared and her promise as a possible second shown through. Cass couldn't be more proud to have witnessed her sister become a true huntress and now she was stepping up as a leader.

A worthy second indeed.

"Cass"

"Lawrence, what do you have so far?"

"I have Nerissa's as well as most the others and all I'm getting is that no one was around the barn except this morning when Julia went out and cleaned out the stable and when Nerissa fed it" Danny kept her head held high as she surveyed their sisters. It wasn't an act or even a challenge though most might take it that way, it was simply Danny looking into each of their eyes silently telling them this was their last chance before the bad cop took over and Cass spared no one.

"That is?" Cass gave the culprit one last chance.

The room was silent offering nothing to their president and Cass felt a little proud of their loyalty and of the culprit's tactics whatever they may be. Still she had a job to do and someone was going to pay.

"Alrighty then this means that since whoever it is hasn't stepped forward that we will have to postpone the festival until the next full moon when we have another stag to offer the goddess and all of you are restricted to the lodge when not in classes if you still have them" Cass didn't need Mattie's super hearing to catch the hushed whispers that filled the room it was rare for her to pull rank like this but the offender yes and offender because no longer were that a measly culprit they were an offender of the goddess and their sisters. This offender needed to learn that if they tried to get out of it then all of them would descend upon them like the pack they were.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Cass followed the meek voice unsurprised to see Varinia, she was a freshmen and one of the few brunettes in their chapter.

"In the meantime another hunting party and myself will go out and find another stag though I might make it two just in case"

"What if we go back to the other way though?" Asked Harmony, she might have stopped pestering Danny but her fire was still there.

"We aren't going to use a human this year not only do we not have the medical insurance due to the drastic budget cuts but the board is clawing for a way in and I won't give them an opportunity if they think they can buy us off by paying for any damages done to the campus for chasing a human" The hunt was usually through the woods because that's where a stag would go but a human would try to run for a safe place within the campus and that meant casualties and tons of property damages they couldn't pay for yet.

The girls nodded off and on in agreement using people tended to get pretty messy so it looked like they would have to wait.

"What if someone volunteered?" Asked Mel.

Cass eyed the shorter brunette out of the corner of her eye sensing more curiosity than her usual hostility.

"Even if they volunteered I say we're going with stag this year, the school's breathing down our necks as it is and I want to keep them out of Society affairs as long as possible"

"Then why do you keep meeting with Belmonde?" Leave it to Mel to offer any challenge.

Cass knew the girls were curious about her meetings with Mattie and what they had to do with the Society. Part of it was about the society and how certain things would affect it as the school slowly fell under Corve's control but the rest was Cass's own curiosity. She had been away from her goddess for almost a century now and to finally run into fellow immortals that weren't completely insane, though Mattie could be annoyingly cocky at times she knew the dark beauty had more to her than endless banter and aces up her sleeveless dresses.

"What I do at those meetings is nothing but talk and remind her to stay with in her bounds when it comes to the Society hence why we're not included in Corve's organs harvest like the rest of the student body"

The collective shiver was all she needed to know how they felt about that fun fest.

"So know that even if she is a pain in the ass vampire I'll be the gate keeper when she tries anything regarding **_my_** sisters" Meeting every girls eyes she smiled thinly letting them know that 'bad cop' was back in her cell and they could go back to their lives.

"Now then go about your evening I'll have the hunting party made up by tomorrow"

With that out of the way Cass turned to Danny nodding to her second she left the girls to themselves so they could talk. It was one thing to answer questions openly and with confident ease but her second knew better about these things and alone they would get a chance to show her own worries.

Heading to Cass's office they didn't speak, keeping up appearances for the girls till the door was closed behind them. Cass walked around her desk but didn't sit she still had a few things to say and she knew Danny had quite a few things on her mind.

"Well Lawrence?"

"Are you taking only senior members on the hunt or mixing it up?"

"Mixing, I want the younger ones to see how the stronger ones do it an learn as they go"

Danny nodded, gathering her thoughts.

"Should I set up a flare watch in case of emergency? I know it's an all silent hunt and I'll be in here in your stead but this is Silas and things are too unstable to be caught off guard at the last minute"

"That would be wise I don't trust Corve or the board, Mattie's assistance aside they're still an anomaly to us and a possible threat that I won't let take the reins from us"

"I'll have the girls pull a training night to work out their frustrations and have Trisha, Liza, and maybe Destiny set up skill stations again, it's been a while since everyone practiced their knots or memorized the more hazardous plants in our forest even the super natural ones here at Silas take a bit longer to recognize" Danny spoke pulling different plans and activities together to keep the girls occupied long enough for Cass to return with a new stag.

"Good they'll be busy and better prepared for the hunt when the time comes"

"Are you sure you don't need me out there?" Danny knew it was unlikely but she still offered to come.

"I'll be fine it's the rest of the girls that'll need you Danny"

"I know Cass"

"Good because while I'm on the hunt you'll be in charge" Danny set her jaw and nodded. This was her job as second she had rallied the girls before and many of them looked to her for guidance so this would be no different, just a little bit of a challenge is all.

"The moment I leave the lodge you have all power I have and should the culprit reveal themselves or get caught you have the right to put them on probation until my return and if they disobey the rules I set up you can pull rank"

"Got it Cass"

"One more thing and you're not gonna like it" Cass warned setting Danny up for whatever was to come.

"I want you to be more careful around Evie"

"What?"

"I know she's your mate and your bond is very strong but she is still a vampire and she's going through some changes that we are both well aware of and from what I understand they won't be stopping any time soon" Cass could see Danny's defenses shoot up but she kept her voice calm almost soft.

"I know you don't want to hear that Danny but from what I've been hinted Evie's going to be a firecracker just like before only she's going to get stronger and have a much shorter fuse"

"What did Mattie really have to say?"

"Just that changes were going to keep happening and that she needs my help with them so that means I might be able to figure out what's going on with her or we both might if given enough time"

Danny glared at the floor she hated how Mattie treated her girlfriend. If Evie wasn't used to it, which she shouldn't have to be, then Danny would have taken action the moment the elder vampire walked through the door. Still a huntress vs a centuries old vampire wasn't a good match in any instance but that didn't stop her from wanting to fight her.

"Stop thinking about Belmonde all its gonna do is rile you up and we can't chance a berserker rampage"

"Wouldn't have to worry if she knew how to back off"

"That's something you won't have to worry about either Mattie said she would try to keep her distance till things started calming down though I don't see how that's going to happen, this is Silas" Cass shook her head there was little anyone could do right now in their little factions, if they could somehow come together for maybe an hour then they could come up with some better solutions than the bandaids they were using right now.

"Good that means less stress on Evie which means less sympathy stress to me"

"My thoughts exactly"

Danny liked the sound of that she knew Evie was on edge with Mattie around especially after their confrontation but maybe just maybe her poor girlfriend could have a day off.

"So now that we've had conference I'm going to bed I have a long day ahead of me and so do you"

"I might stay up a little later to write out a few things but have no doubt I'll be in like an hour" Danny joked sharing a smile with Cass.

"Just go with your gut and you'll do fine Danny"

Watching her leader Danny felt her heart swell because as sentimental as it was having Cass proud of her, well Danny was ready to fist pump or something. Shaking her head Danny made her way upstairs to her room with a spring in her step. This would be the first time that she truly filled her leadership role, yes she'd led a few hunts and training exercises but this was her first time without Cass in the background.

Danny would do her best and hopefully when they actually had the Adonis Festival they would be able to enjoy it like they should without all the drama that came with Silas.

Danny almost missed the step as that familiar rumbling shook the lodge. Grabbing the railing she looked to the heavens.

"Maybe it's just wishful thinking"

With a sigh Danny headed back down stairs to make sure the others were alright. Living in a lodge that hug weapons on the walls it certainly wasn't up to regulation for earthquakes.

"It's always something"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **I know this was sort of a filler chapter but I felt there needed to be a bit more breathing room between events so hint hint wink wink shits going down next chapter anyway till next time.**

 **Don't forget to leave comments or PM me if you have any questions.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	21. Chapter 21

**...**

 **...**

 **Here's ch21 ok things are gonna get moving again so get ready guys the storms only going to get worse from here.**

 **plus a 180 POV! and start the drama!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mel was done waiting.

All this training and team building crap was a waste of time when they could be preparing for the festival. They didn't need a stag when they already had a _willing_ volunteer, all they needed to do was get away from Lawrence and they were home free.

She had it all planned out since that Wednesday when Lawrence's dufus came asking around if they needed any help because he apparently felt like being useful and Mel saw her chance. After years of the Bro's taking advantage of them and hurting her sisters she could finally get retribution even if it was only one Bro it would sent a message to all the other meatheads.

Mel had watched the rotations for the stag and made sure to keep know who was where and at what times before letting it go. The stag was a great one it was fast and strong but she already had a stag in mind. After letting the stag go she went to the others and mentioned here and there that the Bro had offered but Danny had turned him down in favor of a real stag and that the bro _wanted_ to help them but of course Danny being Danny crushed his little heart. Most of the girls believed it because they were new or had been subject to the Bro's tormenting like she had and saw the chance she was offering.

So here they were preparing for the hunt while Lawrence was over there 'pretending' to lead. All she was, was a glorified baby sitter at this point and the others all fell into line but Mel wasn't going to, not this time.

Looking to the others Mel nodded towards the door. Seeing the signal they grabbed their quivers and bows, ready for the night to begin. They were almost to the door when the hairs on the back of her neck shot up glaring over her shoulder Mel was unsurprised to see Danny

"Ladies where do you think you're going?"

"We're having the Hunt" Mel raised her chin unaffected by Danny's so called authority though she could see the others starting to waver.

"No we're not, we don't have a stag and not all of our sisters are here"

"Just because Cass isn't here doesn't mean we can't have it, the moon is full and we have a stag"

Danny narrowed her eyes piercing each of them with blazing emeralds. "We don't have a stag and we don't use people anymore, there are no volunteers and even if there were we wouldn't have taken them up on it"

"We'll _we_ did because _we_ can actually hunt without Cass here to hold our hand"

"Your right I don't need Cass to hold my hand I certainly didn't need it when I owned your ass on the mat not two days ago" Mel scowled at that one her pride was still very much wounded but she wouldn't let Danny talk her out of this she needed this and so did the others.

"Either way we're having our hunt"

Turning away Mel puffed up her chest satisfied with finally defying Lawrence in front of everyone. If they couldn't see the ginger for the goody two shoes that she was then Mel would gladly inform them and make a straight shot for president. Yes it was under handed and petty but come on! How many Bro's got away with crap while they had to stand by the side lines? The answer is too much and Mel was done with it.

"If you leave now you'll be on probation"

That stopped them.

Many of them looked between her and Mel but that didn't stop the brunette. Danny Lawrence held no respect with her so why would she listen to her?

"Go ahead Lawrence see what happens"

"Nothing you'll like Mel" Danny never took her eyes off the group and for a moment Mel almost thought she was serious but a big puppy dog like Lawrence wasn't any good without her vampire.

Scoffing Mel turned her back on the huntress not caring what she said. Mel would have her hunt and they would all get a small bit of revenge on the Bros what more could they want?

"See you after I claim my prize Lawrence" Marching out of the lodge with her small hunting party Mel felt fearless, nothing could stop her or her sisters they would hunt under the full moon as their goddess watched over them and their 'stag' would be caught by her arrow.

Ignoring the shiver that ran up her spine Mel shook of the sudden weight in her stomach as nerves, it was her first time truly leading a hunt after all and anything could happen.

…

…

…

Danny watched the group leave with a wince, it felt like someone had kicked her in the gut and it wasn't even about the whole authority bit. No those girls were not only willing to go against their sisters but their leaders as well.

If they were lucky Cass would only put them on probation but Mel, goddess she didn't envy Mel in the slightest. The only person who would probably get it worse than Mel was her for letting them leave. It was of their own free will that they left but that didn't make it right they were her responsibility and they just walked out on her leaving her with a hundred other girls to watch over while they got themselves into a goddess knows what.

"Do you want us to go after them?" Asked Lydia glaring at their retreating backs.

"No they've made their choice but they also gave away the person who let the stag go"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter they'll be handled after Cass returns but first things first I need Laura to send out a warning to clear the campus before they get somebody killed"

…

…

…

Laura was going over her options and it looked pretty bleak but when was investigative journalism ever easy?

She had spent the last three days trying to figure out what the schematics she'd found in the crater meant and all she could get was seven, seven what? She didn't know but seven something and Corve wanted it.

This left her with few options in finding out more. She needed to know what Corve wanted with these seven somethings and the only way to know that was to be in league with them and that wasn't happening. They were planning on harvesting kidneys and DNA samples for who knows what and they wouldn't want to listen to anything she had to say so she had find another route which brought her to the Baron. He was the least acknowledged board member thanks to Mattie but he was at every meeting and saw about 60% of all the contracts that passed by the vampire so if there was something going on he would have at least heard of it.

She was thinking up questions to ask him once she confirmed their meeting because no matter how much of a creep her girlfriend though he was he could still offer something. Who knows they might even get someone on the inside that had their interests at heart?

Yeah that probably wasn't going to happen but she had to at least meet with the Baron.

Taking a calming breath Laura picked up her phone and checked the number on the card Carmilla had swiped from Mattie, double checking the number before going to dial. Sadly she never got the chance because right when she went to dial Danny's icon popped up.

Frowning Laura answered wondering what the hunter might need.

"Hello~?"

 _"Laura I need you to put out an emergency warning to have the campus cleared ASAP"_

"What?! Whats going on?"

 _"Just broad cast that unless people want arrows through them to get indoors until further notice"_

"Ok, ok I'll do it just give me a minute"

Holding her phone in one hand Laura flew into her Silas News corner and haphazardly drew the curtain. Hitting the on button she checked her hair before shaking her head, there wasn't time. Hitting live she forewent the usual 'hello Silas' and went straight into her warning.

"Students of Silas I have to issue a warning from the Summer Society to stay indoors for your own safety as there will be arrows coming from all directions and the schools nurses office doesn't have the tools needed to surgically remove and arrow much less a splinter so please stay inside until further notice, that's all"

Hitting off she looked back to her phone. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

 _"No time just keep the doors locked and close all the shutters to keep stray arrows from hurting anyone in the house"_

"But I-"All she got was the dial tone and Laura was done with tonight.

"Stupid cryptic hunters"

"What are you muttering about?" Carmilla had been dozing in the bedroom but at the Xena ringtone she woke up wondering what the huntress wanted with her girlfriend.

"Danny had me issue a warning to stay indoors till-"The interruptions never seemed to end as Evie flitted into the door way.

"Laura what's going on? I can hear people screaming from across campus"

"As I was saying it has something with the Summer's, Danny called me to let everyone know to stay inside until the arrows stopped flying, I don't know" Laura shook her head still just as lost as before the phone call.

"Ok well I'm gonna take a look around the house to make sure it's not within Summer range"

"Evie you're not going out there" Carmilla didn't want her sister going out into whatever the hell the psycho's were doing.

"I'm going to make sure everyone's inside"

"Maybe you should take your own advice and stay _inside_ "

"Sorry sister but I feel I should at least check"

"Fine but don't leave the porch, got it?" Carmilla knew it was a losing battle but why not try to compromise?

"Sistereerrrr"

"Nope either the porch or the front window"

Evie mock glared at her sister before heading towards the door she could hear doors slamming for there and running feet, lots of those. It seemed people were actually listening to Laura for once, which was good, it showed that her broad cast had a real effect on the students of Silas.

Pushing open their front doors Evie was greeted by the sight of running humans as they piled into whatever buildings were closest. In about ten minutes the campus looked deserted it looked like those apocalypse drills were finally coming in handy.

Looking back to the door Evie bit her lip. She really wanted to do a short patrol around campus but Carmilla was serious about not leaving. Maybe her new super hearing could finally be put to go use?

Closing her eyes Evie let her senses loosen their hold much like turning a valve she could sense beyond the house and through the campus. Thousands of pounding hearts filled her ears making her mouth water but she pushed that hunger away she wasn't hungry for blood. Focusing more on her surroundings and less on the tempting heart beats she could hear feet slapping against the concrete. It wasn't the usual thud of boots or clicking of cleats but an actual slap maybe from sandals?

Opening her eyes Evie leaned over the edge of the porch she would look if she wanted but also keep within her sisters rules.

The panicked footsteps were making their way in what might be her direction but she wasn't sure they kept getting closer and farther away _._

 _Prey lost amongst the forest floor the wolf whispered._

Looking up at the full moon Evie frowned remembering Laura's warning about the Summer's.

"They couldn't be…could they?"

The sandals grew closer and closer as did the pounding heartbeat. Preparing for the worst Evie crouched ever so slowly waiting for the poor soul to turn the corner and-

"Kirsch?"

"Blondie you gotta help me they shot my brew!" The panicked frat boy held up his skewered beer. Stumbling over his own feet Kirsch made his way to her tripping on the way it was only her catching him that saved him from a nasty fall.

"I gotcha Kirsch"

"They-they have arrows and-"

"Slow down Kirsch"

"No time! Badass babes with arrows!"

The bro looked around frantically jumping at nothing ready to swing the skewered beer if nessacary. Helping the bro up she dodged the antlers sticking out of the leather head dress only further proving her suspicions.

"Wait a minute Kirsch are you…are you the STAG!"

"They said it would be nice and they gave me fancy juice! It was not nice when they started chasing me and-and letting their dogs BITE ME!"

"Ok, ok uh go inside and hide, I'll call Danny"

Of course it was one of the few times Evie didn't have her phone on her. Going back inside she went to the apartment Laura's phone was the closest. Kirsch was hiding behind the chase with a confused Laura biting her nails by the computer.

"They have dogs and arrows, lots of Arrows!"

"You'll be fine here Kirsch, Laura I need your phone" Evie knew the bro was in a panic but until she talked to Danny she wouldn't be able to know what was going on.

"Oh um sure" Laura offered her phone feeling her own panic start to rise as the screams and manic laughter of the Summer Society grew closer.

Sending Danny a quick text Evie handed Laura back her phone. She would have flitted to the front door to lock it but it was too late she could already hear the hunters boots kicking down the door.

"Why are they kicking down the doors they're always unlocked?" Carmilla shook her head it didn't matter to her what they did because they'd be the ones paying for insurance.

The apartment door was next to be kicked open and Mel slid in bow at the ready. Kirsch squealed hiding behind the chase again Evie stood beside him protecting his flank. Mel came around the dividing wall right as Laura stepped in front of Kirsch, Carmilla not far from her girlfriend's side.

"Gotcha now brotein shake"

"I'M NOT A STAG I SWEAR!" Kirsch shouted nearly blowing out their eardrums.

"It's ok Kirsch, Mel's not gonna hurt you" Laura assured him not taking her eyes off the huntress.

"Right Mel?"

Turning her bow towards Laura Mel sneered "you really want some of this Veronica Mars?"

Carmilla swiftly pulled the reporter behind her growling fiercely, daring the huntress to try hurting her mate.

"Hey they aren't apart of this!" Kirsch stepped between them and the irate huntress.

"Now you're finally willing to man up? I wasn't sure you were up to it after all that running"

Mel drew back her arrow ready to take her shot when a growl escaped Evie's lips.

"Mel don't you dare" Rolling her eyes Mel wondered how many of these dweebs would be playing hero tonight.

"What you want a piece of me now fang face?"

Evie flitted between the two not caring how dangerous it was. Kirsch had been through enough tonight he certainly didn't need more trauma.

Mel wanted to laugh this vampire barely reached the Bro's chest and she wanted to protect him?

"Step aside blondie"

"It's not gonna happen Mel"

"Please all I have to do is go an inch higher and I'd get my shot"

"Not if I stop you"

"You would stop me?"

"Yes"

Mel held the blonde's stare seeing truth in those pale blue eyes. It seemed things would be going a lot smoother from here on out, just like Mel wanted.

"Once they know you stopped the festival Lawrence won't stand a chance and I'll be running unopposed"

"No you won't because _I'm_ the one ending it"

"Oh really fang face?" Mel drew back her arrow as far as the cord would allow. If she was gonna take on a vampire she would need to make her first strike at full strength.

"Yes because Kirsch is under my protection and if you hurt him, you'll be dealing with me"

"Like you're _such_ a threat"

Standing at full height Evangeline knew she wasn't that intimidating but she was already feeling the shift in her body language. Stepping forward she let the tip of Mel's arrow press into her shoulder.

"I'm more than a threat **_Melanie_** but you've just never gone against me, this entire time you've been on the side lines while I _fought_ the turf war, gutted Harpies, and re-killed a couple vampires that rose from the depths of the Lustig building" Every word came out with more of a growl as she pressed harder into the arrow ripping her shirt till it pierced her shoulder.

"Evie" Things were getting out of hand and if Carmilla didn't stop her then Mel would be a bloodstain on the wall.

"I wouldn't even bother acknowledging your existence if it weren't for Danny and now you're threatening my Brother, my confused sometimes too naïve for his own good Brother and you think an arrow is going to save you from the PAIN I'm going to cause you should you hurt him, much less KILL HIM!" The fangs were out and Mel was really starting to regret coming in here alone.

"EVIE!"

Danny came charging in breathless from the run to keep ahead of the other girls. She knew things were bad if Kirsch was the stag but coming in on this scene of Kirsch covered in scratches and Evie practically impaling herself on Mel's arrow with murder burning in her eyes while Mel, fucking Mel was stock-still but her hands, Danny could see her hands were trembling. If someone didn't do something soon there would be more than a few blood stains on the carpet.

"Babe you need to back off a little you're hurting yourself"

"She's threatening my brother and that does not sit well with me"

"Carmilla aren't you going to do anything?"

"She already threatened Laura with her primitive weapons I don't have a problem stepping aside" Carmilla made sure Laura was firmly behind her because there was no way she was letting the human take an arrow from that bitch.

"Evie, babe please step back" Danny was grasping at straws here and staring to panic.

The distress in her mate's voice stabbed at her dead heart. She hated upsetting Danny more than anything in the world but this human was threatening her loved ones and she wouldn't stand for it.

A deep growl rumbled in her chest. Oh how she wanted to let it out but she wouldn't, not now, not with Danny begging her not to hurt this _insect._ She wanted to paint the walls with Mel's blood just to see how it would look against the wall paper and- wait…this wasn't her…Evie was losing herself again. Remembering where she was she clenched her jaw trying to keep it together she couldn't look weak in front of the hunter no matter how panicked she was.

"Get out" her voice was cold and unforgiving she would show no mercy to this huntress should she threaten her brother again.

"You would ruin the Adonis hunt?"

"Yes"

"Then its Lawrence's funeral" Mel pulled away finally lowering her bow.

"No its not, she isn't the one calling it off _I am_ so if anyone has a problem they can come talk to me about it"

Mel's panicked eyes darted from Danny to Evie before she shook her head.

"Whatever, fang face"

The huntress left without a word leaving a stifling cloud of tension in the air till Kirsch broke it.

"Evie that was amazing and the look on her face was like 'oh man!' and you were just like 'come at me bro!' and- whoa your shoulder!"

Looking down she realized her shoulder wound had smeared blood all over her shirt. Taking a deep breath she turned to Kirsch assessing his wounds which were a great many.

"It's ok Kirsch I'll heal"

"Hold on" The boy ignored her and ripped off a piece of his ceremonial sash and pressed it to her shoulder.

"There now you won't have to worry about too much blood right?"

"No I guess I won't"

The others watched the scene with shock and unease. Evie wasn't quite herself and now it was made quite clear to everyone that something was off.

"Evie…" Carmilla needed to talk to the blonde but seeing how tired she was, maybe she would get her alone later.

"Keep the humans out of the house sister, I need to take care of Wilson"

"The humans?" Danny didn't like the sound of that.

"Wilson?" Carmilla had no clue Kirsch's real name was Wilson.

"If they are willing to attack an unarmed boy after entering the **vampires** den for sanctuary then they aren't human till proven otherwise" Evie was tired, upset, and wanted Danny to hold her till all of this made sense but she couldn't because her brother needed some help.

"Come on Wilson"

"Ok blondie" Kirsch's smile made her feel a little better.

"Evie" Danny was nowhere near done with what just happened.

Glancing from Kirsch to Danny, Evie patted the bro's hand and nodded to the stairs the ZETA was happy to take the out and trotted upstairs. Giving Danny her full attention Evie looked up at her girlfriend, her mate and waited, knowing her huntress had something to say.

"Babe…Evie what was that?"

Laura squeezed Carmilla's hand so hard the vampire was glad she didn't need to worry about circulation anymore. The tension was still pretty thick and with such a drastic change things were bound to be tense and they were in the middle of it.

Evie opened and closed her mouth trying to think up some reason, some kind of explanation for her behavior but she didn't have one.

"I...I guess things are changing"

"What kind of things? Because you would never threaten anyone even someone like Mel the way you did two seconds ago" Danny wasn't angry she couldn't be, frustrated and worried were about right but not at Evie, never at Evie.

"I think I'm…" Evie tried to find a way to describe the chaos inside her head and Danny stood by patiently waiting for her girlfriend to process it all.

Carmilla pulled Laura down with her on to the chase watching her sister carefully because, not to offend her, but too much thinking after a harsh attitude 180 like that could cause some unneeded stress.

"Carm shouldn't we give them some privacy?" Whispered Laura she wanted to bite her nails so bad right now. She felt like she was intruding on some big moment or something, was this what it was like watching her videos?

"Don't worry Love, they're on a whole other plain of existence right now"

Carmilla couldn't help the gratitude she felt seeing Danny's "amazing patience", Evie's words not hers obviously. In life Carmilla knew that whoever ended up with her sister was a lucky bastard but would need endless patience because Evie was remarkably easy to befriend but the romance department was vastly more difficult to understand.

"I think I'm lost Danny…I keep feeling so-so possessive of things that aren't mine and of people and with you I would understand but others? The school? None of them are mine, never were, and now…" Evie licked her lips trying to find the words but it was getting harder to talk about it.

"I get so angry that people are touching what I feel is mine and…and I don't like it, I don't like feeling so possessive, so defensive as if I'm entitled to these things when I'm not, Danny I'm not"

"I get that Evie but what about Mel? You nearly got yourself killed scaring her"

"I wouldn't get myself killed"

"Mel is strong Evie, she can take me in a fight and-"

"And she reeked of fear" Evangeline hissed looking away from Danny as her hands clenched into harsh fists her knuckles burned white. "I can still taste it now just as I did seconds ago, it taints the room and her words will taint the others, feeding their fears of what real vampires are like just as she wanted"

Danny gaped this wasn't her girlfriend, no matter how angry or annoyed with her fellow huntress Evie never talked about Mel with such malice, she never talked about any one like that not even Mattie.

"Evie…"

"It's because of hunters like her that Vampires are feared so greatly, they're rash and armed what better mix can you find?" Evangeline shook her head glaring at the floor trying to quell her rage but it kept building and building she didn't know what to do with it but let it out in sharp bursts of vicious words.

"Evie" Danny's hand hovered over her shoulder not wanting to invoke the vampire's wrath but at the same time she knew Evie would never intentionally hurt her even, inadvertently hurting her nearly killed the blonde.

"I want you to take a deep breath"

Evangeline growled she wanted to hold on to this rage, stoke it like a fire and let it run wild but that wasn't her she couldn't. The thought of pushing this fire down, ignoring the challenge made by the weak willed huntress made another growl rumble in her chest, she couldn't let them see any form of weakness. But at the same time Danny, her mate, was asking her to calm down, to clear her head so she could speak, so she could understand.

Forcing her hands to open she hissed as her nails pulled out of the fresh cuts in her palms. Turning she took Danny's hand and pressed it to her cheek, breathing deeply as her mate had asked. It was hard to pull this other side of herself back in but if there was any one to do it for it was Danny, she would do anything for Danny.

The wolf snarled in the back of her mind coming forward for once not to take over but help her. It snapped and snarled at the power as if it were a separate entity within her forcing it back into its cage. Evie could feel the power leaving her muscles making her weaker than when she fought off those vampires down in the crater.

Leaning into Danny she felt an arm snake around her waist keeping her on her feet as her legs gave out.

"Whoa there"

Evie pressed her face into Danny's chest letting the blessed warmth of her mate soothe her tired muscles. Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her head lingering for a moment longer before resting her cheek on the blondes head. Evie loved moments like this, she loved being in Danny's arms but she hated how they always happened after her episodes. She wanted to be held simply because they could, not because she was on the verge of a mental breakdown or someone almost died, why couldn't they just be?

"I've got you Evie, I've got you"

Once Evie started sniffling that was it there was no holding back the tears. Danny squeezed the blonde as hard as she could knowing it wouldn't compare to a vampires strength but it would help her girlfriend and that's all that mattered. The sound of Danny's heart beating strong and steady next to her ear gave Evie something to focus on, trying to pull herself out of this emotional crash but she couldn't quite get a grip leaving her the waves of sadness and utter frustration.

Unbeknownst to her Danny looked at Carmilla clearly they needed to have more than just a talk but it was late the Summer's needed, Kirsch needed stiches from their resident ginger medic, and Evie wouldn't be calming down anytime soon.

Carmilla swallowed the guilt one more time before squeezing Laura's hand. She needed to start acting or Evie would be lost to the insanity like Lilith and there was no way in hell that way happening.

"Let's get you upstairs" Danny swept and arm under her legs letting the blonde warp her arms around her neck.

Evie buried her face in Danny's neck longing to be close to her mark and Danny's pulse point letting her mates heart beat calm her. With the teary blonde secure in her arms Danny nodded to Laura and Carmilla.

"Thanks for giving out that warning it made keeping a head of the girls a lot easier without panicked students"

"Of course just text me if you need me to issue another warning" Laura offered happy to be of help.

Danny gave a tight smile before resting her cheek on Evie's head once more leaving the pair for the upstairs. Laura leaned back against Carmilla listening to the stairs creak ever so slightly as Danny made her way upstairs before her footsteps were out of her hearing range but Carmilla could hear the huntress walking through the manor with the sniffling blonde in her arms tearing at her undead heart with every pained whimper. Gods she hated it when Evie cried, people like her didn't deserve to cry.

"That was…" Laura couldn't think of enough words to describe that mess.

Pressing a kiss to the reporters temple Carmilla closed her eyes.

"Intense? Sad? Tragic? Terrifying?"

"All that and so much more"

Laura looked at her girlfriend, really looking at her for the first time in what felt like ages. For someone who was immortal and thought to be ageless Carmilla looked like she'd aged ten years. Her eyes were tired with a melancholy look to her eyes giving those brown eyes more emotion than Laura wanted to see because just looking at them made her tear up.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed it's been a long day" Pecking Carmilla on the cheek Laura hurried into the bed room to calm herself.

Carmilla watched her girlfriend go with a heavy heart. All of it was hitting home and yet here she sat on the chase with her sister upstairs crying her heart out because she probably thought she was going crazy and her girlfriend stressing herself out in the other room about the whole university and all the problems that came with it.

Running a hand through her hair Carmilla pulled on the ends not even wincing at the painful tug that came with it. She deserved it for going against everything she'd planned on doing so far: Help her sister.

"You look a little worse for wear" Sighing Carmilla looked up at Mattie not bothering to put up her mask.

"You here to tear into me or do you want to just stake me now?"

"Not happening Darling we have a lot of work to do before either of us are dust in the wind"

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Disaster is more fitting than show I won't say I told you so-"

"Funny"

"-but I will say that we're running out of time though and you need to get over this whole not hurting her feelings thing because until she knows what's going on it'll only hurt her more the longer it takes" Mattie was done waiting she would give Carmilla one last chance to tell the runt before she did it herself to save them all from getting killed.

"I'll do it Mattie, I won't let her suffer anymore"

"Good the sooner we start getting into this clan regent business the better off we'll all be" Nodding to herself Mattie gave her sister a tight smile. She wouldn't admit it but when that huntress threatened the bro she'd felt that flash of power again and after the last few times Mattie was getting worried because it was growing stronger every time.

"Night Carm"

Carmilla watched Mattie go with twinge in her chest this was a terrible plan but Mattie was right they needed to put away the kid gloves and tell Evie. Falling back against the chase Carmilla threw an arm over her eyes.

 _None of them could catch a break._

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **so that was ch21 as you can tell were in the storm now. It was a nice change doing Mel's POV to give a little insight plus how she got to have their hunt without Danny. I also wanted to show Danny as a leader like character I guess? She's important and the girls do respect her but not every one feels the same way and elections are coming up for the leadership position even though schools not really in session anymore. and of course I have to throw in a Carm/Mattie piece. they've been talking about Evie but they haven't actually done anything and now more than ever Carm knows she has to do something before Evie loses it completely.**

 **..**

 **...**


	22. Chapter 22

**...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **here's chp 22 time for the aftermath of the failed hunt and for a few people to be put in their place hint hint wink wink.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Danny had been called many things in her short life a hero, a leader, Xena, gingersnap, white knight a huntress and her favorite Mon Coeur.

All of those were titles, nicknames, and endearments that she sometimes felt she didn't live up to. She did lead hunts and aid her sisters when they asked for it but that didn't stop a mutiny from forming right under their noses. She fought off vampires, harpies, and many experiments gone wrong but she didn't feel that heroic even if people did thank her every now and the. Lastly there was her relationship with Evie, Evangeline, her vampire Danny hadn't had many relationships but the one she had with Evie was by far the best and worst she would ever have.

It was the best because they were happy with each other. Evie didn't care that she lived at the lodge, she liked being there around Danny's sisters with all their different personalities it was something her own siblings had clearly lacked. She encouraged Danny in her role as a second and gave her support even if she didn't quite agree. Danny loved that they could talk for hours or lay in silence and still be just as content. They didn't need much but what they did have was more than enough.

The worst part was how helpless Danny felt. There were a lot of things she could do and say but when it came down to it there was little protection from Evie's nightmares and her sudden shift in personality. When Danny met Carmilla's gaze she realized the brunette knew what was going on or had some idea but for some reason she was silent letting Evie drowned in the madness while Danny tried to pick up the pieces.

Danny loved Evie she really did but her family was fucked up. There was no other way of describing it even if Carmilla was the most in touch with her humanity it wasn't saying much considering Mattie was right down the hall just waiting to strike.

There wasn't much the elder vampire wouldn't do to one up any of them but for some reason she was keeping her distance and Cass's word aside there was something else going on here. The vampires could keep all the secrets they wanted but in the end it wouldn't do any of them any good.

"Don't think so loud Mon Coeur" Evie's voice was a hushed whisper still raw from earlier.

"Sorry Evie I can't help it"

"I can hear all your worries mounting with each heart beat Mon Coeur, remember to breathe"

Danny pressed kiss to blonde waves closing her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath to calm Evie's nerves if nothing else. She couldn't stop thinking just yet she had other responsibilities and they wouldn't stop plaguing her thoughts till Cass returned.

"I still have a job to do"

"I know" Evie hugged her tighter making the huntress swallow but the mere thought of leaving Evie tore at her heart.

She would have to return to the lodge soon and Danny hated it.

After taking Evie upstairs and calming her down Danny called Talia and Dorea, they were some of the stronger girls in the lodge, and gave them orders to hold Mel and the other girls who'd taken part in their 'hunt' until she got back. She would have to deal with them sooner or later preferably before Cass returned from her hunt.

The girls would be spending the rest of their night in the training room until her return but there was no way that was happening anytime soon.

Evie lay on top of her dozing off and on under Danny's silent guard with Perry on the other side of the screen scribbling away in her journal. The blonde had been a teary mess once they left the apartment and it took Danny's whispered words to finally calm her down enough to enjoy the embrace. Now she was awake again and Danny wished she'd slept longer even if that's all she seemed to do these days fight evil, have an almost power trip, fall apart and let Danny try to put her back together. It was a cycle Danny didn't want to repeat anymore and she would certainly be talking to Carmilla about it.

"When do you have to go back?"

"Around six"

"They'll need you to deliver a verdict" It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"Yes"

Using her elbow to prop herself Evie met Danny's gaze, pale blue held forest green. She would have thought that after such a turbulent night the blonde's eyes wouldn't hold that same spark but Evie had endured worse horrors in her life time. Leaning forward Evie pressed a kiss to Danny's left cheek then her right then her forehead before resting her own to Danny's

"Mon chasseresse douce, courageuse chasseresse, mon chasseresse durable"(1)

"I still need those French lessons" Danny smiled weakly.

Evie smiled back pressing a kiss to the tip of the huntress's nose.

"pas encore mon cœur, il ne serait pas juste " (2)

"If you're not gonna go easy on me από ό, τι θα το κάνω ούτε αστέρι μου (3)

Evie shivered holding Danny closer. "You knowing Greek is troublesome enough but the day you learn French I'll be a goner"

"I can't wait" Danny smiled pressing a kiss to the blonde's temple.

Evie missed this and would probably keep missing this until they figured out what was wrong with her. She stopped thinking it was an adjusting vampire thing after her confrontation with Mattie. The things the elder vampire had said didn't make any sense but at the same time it made her wonder what she had found in Maman's office. In all her time living in the manor and under Lilith's thumb she had never been inside that office. She was trained to the highest of her sire's ability to guard it and keep it safe from prying eyes but only the blood of Lilith could enter so why was she so surprised Mattie had found a way in?

Pushing those thoughts away she looked up at her huntress.

"Stay the night?"

"Is it even a question?"

Laughing to herself Evie nuzzled her huntress's throat the strong pulse lulling her back into her sleepy haze. Danny could feel the anxiety leaving their bond sending her waves of love. The perks of bonding with a vampire were pretty awesome sometimes.

"Sleep Evie I'll wake you up when I go"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

…..

…..

…..

Come six o'clock Danny was shaken awake by Evie her vampire was gentle seeming to know where every crick and cramp was.

"Danny you must go back, your sisters need you and you're the law of the land even if I hate to see you go you must"

"Why are you the responsible one?" Danny groaned hugging the covers closer.

"Because one of us has to be now up or you'll take all the blankets from Perry and that won't be good for anyone"

Looking over Evie she found that Perry was indeed cocooned in most the blankets. The ginger must have slipped in late last night. It was good to see her finally getting some sleep and admittedly Evie was great for cuddling with a perfected sleeper hold.

"Your right it wouldn't be good for anyone" loosening her hold on the blankets Danny pressed a sleepy kiss to Evie's head not knowing where exactly but she felt silky strands of hair against her lips so she assumed it was the top of her head.

"Go get ready and I'll get your things"

"You're so sweet when you practically shove me out the door"

"Well I try" Evie teased nudging Danny towards the bathroom it had a new sink and pipes so there were no worries about the pluming.

"Fine, fine"

Leaving the warmth of the bed Danny stumbled to the bathroom her legs were sore from being in the same position all night and she shouldn't have slept in her jeans. Turning on the faucet she splashed cold water in her face trying to wake herself up. Turning off the water Danny at herself in the mirror seeing a noticeable difference from the girl who used to stare back at her.

The fiery determination had dimmed with sleep but was slowly coming back. Her once bright eyes were harder than she remembered waiting for the next barrage to hit. It was more than from her recent emotional roller-coaster with Evie that much she knew she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Pushing off the sink Danny ran her hands through her hair making it less bed head and more presentable.

"I'm gonna head back now that you've banished me from the bed"

"Please Mon Coeur I haven't banished you if anything it's the responsibility you keep sending through the bond"

Evie was leaning against the back of the couch rubbing her tired eyes with Danny's shoes and jacket in her arms.

"I guess I just radiate responsibility"

"That's good maybe it'll rub off on the others"

"Yeah maybe" Danny's thoughts wandered to her wayward sisters they would no doubt be held accountable for their faux hunt and for almost killing Kirsch. Willing volunteer or not the bro didn't know what he was getting himself into and was now under Evie's protection. Speaking of the bro Danny was pretty sure he was still in the manor somewhere.

"Hey Evie"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Kirsch?"

The blonde thought for a moment her ears perked as she listened to what Danny could only assume was the heart beats of every human in the manor.

"He's a few doors down in one of the guest rooms, why?"

"Just making sure, I don't want him getting caught up in the backlash"

Eve's lips twitched fighting to draw back in a snarl. "Yes he'll be safe here until those girls are properly dealt with"

"Don't bare your fangs just yet babe, I can handle them till Cass gets back then they're in for some real trouble"

"Good"

Danny shivered at the blondes clipped words it was strange hearing Evie so hard but she knew the blonde was doing her best to hold back.

"Take it easy today alright? All this stress is tearing you down and I want you to have enough energy to talk to your sister about all the stuff that's been happening"

Evie sighed she wanted to know what was going on too but there was an overwhelming sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Something told her she wouldn't like what her sister had to say about all the mood swings and surges of power but she wouldn't feel better until she knew.

"I'll do my best Danny"

"That's all I ask"

Pecking the blonde on the lips Danny bit her lip at the sleepy smile that spread across Evie's face. The vampire gave the huntress a small wave as she went around the screen leaving Danny to show herself out.

It was going to be a long day but the sooner she got back to the lodge the sooner those girls could be dealt with.

Leaving Perry's room Danny hoped to get out of the manor without any trouble but found a brooding Carmilla at the bottom of the stairs. The vampire looked up when as she slowly made her way down it had been a turbulent night and she didn't know how the brunette would act now that neither Laura nor Evie were around to act as a buffer.

"Xena"

"Elvira"

"I wanted to let you know by decree of the vampires whom own this house that your psycho sisters aren't allowed to set foot in this house until Evie, Kirsch, and Laura get a formal apology" Danny was surprised at that last part but found herself agreeing full heartedly.

"I'll add it to the list of charges though something tells me Mattie didn't have much say in it"

"No but she's glad to be rid of them till then" Carmilla smiled tightly.

"Either way I'll let them know"

"Good"

"Also Evie said she wants to talk to you"

"I know" Carmilla ignored the hunters searching eyes. "We have a lot to talk about but I'm sure in time things will start making sense to her"

"I sure hope so"

Holding the vampires gaze Danny truly wished Carmilla would tell Evie everything, the blonde was suffering being in the dark like this.

Carmilla raised her chin silently nodding to the huntress.

Danny returned the gesture before heading out. She had a job to do and there was no point in putting it off.

Danny walked through the empty campus making a mental list of things she had to do before Cass got back. The girls were pretty much self-sustaining they were almost adults they could handle themselves but when it came to the big decisions then the leading powers: President or Vice president.

Sending a text to Harmony she let her fellow huntress know what else to add to the charges that seemed to be growing with each hour Cass was away.

 **H~ Got it head back now Pres. here**

Staring down at her phone Danny cursed. If Cass was back then she needed to get back to the lodge now.

Taking off at a full sprint the girls would be antsy upon Cass's return and the girls from Mel's so called 'hunt' would be feeling the heat.

Slowing to a stop Danny let her breathing regulate it wouldn't help her image if she just ran in there panting like crazy guns a blazing. She needed to keep her cool and sort out her thoughts. She had already told Harmony about the added charges which helped and was one step closer to figuring out what was going on with Evie.

The vampires of Silas may be more secretive than she liked but Carmilla could be held to her word. She would talk to Evie and hopefully goddess willing her girlfriend could finally make sense of this mess.

Danny walked into the lodge but it wasn't the same she didn't smile and wave at the others as she usually did in fact her jaw was clenched so hard she doubted she would be able to open it till she confronted the girls. She had no real plans for what she was going to do until Cass called a meeting except checking up on the girls and making sure that everyone had been fed. One thing they had in common with the ZETA'S was the way their pantry seemed to empty faster than they could fill it.

"Vice president Lawrence your presence is needed in the training room"

Danny turned at Cass's call knowing full well what was about to happen. With her shoulders back and her head held high the huntress made her way to the training room where two of her sisters were now accompanied by two others making it four guards.

Cass had definitely returned.

Nodding to each girl Danny stepped inside eyeing all the girls there. The room was split in two, one group stood with Mel on the left side while Cass and some of the older girls blocked the door. There were other exits but they knew that if they tried for them the consequences would only be worse.

"President Jones" Danny showed her president the utmost respect because this wasn't Cass, this was the true huntress they knew her to be.

"Good to have you join us I was about to start the sentencing"

"Glad to know I haven't missed it"

Cass nodded slowly "Let us proceed"

Harmony stepped forward to read the charges of the offending party.

"The crimes against the Society are to be up held by Society President and Vice president punishing the offender or offenders to the highest of their power"

The girls beside Mel were growing nervous but the huntress herself kept a perfect mask of calm as Harmony read on.

"The crimes include hosting a hunt with neither the Society President nor Vice president present granting the safety of the campus as well as that of our sisters, the use of a human stag and although he volunteered it was under darker pretenses including revenge as well as threatening a student and attacking a vampire with in its own territory"

"I didn't attack her!"

"SILENCE Mel you have no say in this yet" Cass rumbled, her authoritative presence silenced the younger huntress.

Mel gaped at her president but shut her mouth waiting impatiently for her chance to defend herself and the other girls in her party. She was their leader in this hunt and she would take responsibility for them.

"Continue Harmony"

Looking from Cass to Mel, the huntress did as she was told.

"As mentioned attacking a vampire within their own territory with whom has banned all Summer Society presence until further notice"

"Thank you Harmony" Cass nodded to the younger huntress before taking the lead.

"The charges have been read do you have anything to say before we proceed further?"

"I'll take full responsibility for these girls because they are part of my hunting party but I believe that what we did was to the boy was long overdue" Mel held her head high waiting for the punishment to come.

"Even at the cost of his life?"

"We wouldn't have killed him Lawrence, stabbed him a little maybe but not kill him"

"No but you did almost hurt Laura" Danny wouldn't let this go, Mel could have seriously hurt someone.

"Hey those three could have made it easier by just handing the bro over"

"If you want things to be easier why don't you accept your probation now instead of after you apologize?"

"What?! I'm not apologizing to that coward I gave him plenty of chances to come out" Snapped Mel, incredulous about the whole thing.

"Yes you are"

"You have no right to put me on probation anyway, not without three strikes"

"No but you had three chances Mel when you threatened Laura, when you called out Kirsch, and when Evie stepped in front of your bow"

"Those weren't strikes, those were idiots trying to play hero"

"You know what? I'm not gonna argue with you I'll let Cass dish out your punishment"

"No"

"What?" Danny couldn't believe her ears had Cass seriously turned this down?

"Danny's in charge"

"No the moment _you_ entered the lodge _you_ resumed power" Mel argued there was no way she could have Danny serving her punishment the ginger would never let her live it down!

"Didn't you feel that sense of dread that followed as you left the lodge? Most girls on probation usually do"

"Wait what!?" Mel was wide eyed at the confirmation of her punishment.

"Yes, when I left I gave Danny all the same powers I have as Society President and that means she can give probations, so the moment you left the lodge you were all on probation" Cass watched them all grow sick with worry.

Most the girls who left were freshmen and after some time she would let them off the hook because they didn't know all the society customs yet but the older ones would have to earn their place back in the lodge.

"As of this moment I haven't taken that power back so whatever Danny says goes"

All eyes were on Danny and it took all she had not to flinch. These girls could be kicked out of the lodge for what they did, not only that but they could get thrown out indefinitely for going against their Presidents orders. This all came down to Danny's sense of justice and equality, that's why Cass was doing this, it was one test of others to come.

"As vice president I swore to do what was best for the lodge and all of my sisters even if not everyone agreed with my views or with my position" Danny looked at every girl in Mel's party before her eyes fell upon the huntress in question. "And I will do that here and now"

Mel swallowed harshly her entire life in the lodge with her sisters could end with one word from Danny but she wouldn't take that all away from her right?

None of them really needed this tension and Danny wouldn't let them suffer any longer.

"As of right now all freshmen involved are going to learn all the Society customs from senior members and are bound to the lodge until the our next hunt"

There was a collective sigh of relief but Danny wasn't done yet.

"You will also be doing nothing but physical training in the this room until you all meet the minimum for second year members on the fitness scale" That made them sweat, the second year members were quite fit and it would take hours to reach the basic levels for them.

"Freshmen can go, the rest of you stay"

The girls shuffled out of the room looking thoroughly chastised but she knew the rest would have it worse. The door was closed behind them and Danny continued her sentencing knowing the rest of the girls would need a harsher punishment to suffice.

"As senior members I know it's easy to slack off on some of the more annoying rules and what not but you all know the rules and how we work, if you can't stand something or want to make your opinions known then speak up and they will be heard you don't need to insight a mutiny when your president is trying to secure something vital to a real hunt"

"But you weren't doing anything!" Valarie stepped forward and Danny knew why she'd joined Mel's hunt. "They've never let up on us during rush week or parties!"

"They should be held accountable!" said Marcy showing no fear as she glared at the V.P

"Then you haven't been paying attention"

"What?" It was Mel's term to be surprised.

"Before the whole thing with the Dean happened we were pushing for tighter security and overall rules for frat and sorority houses" Danny explained "When the turf wars started we didn't have a way to enforce it because we were all just trying to outlive the Alchemy club but now that the board is here even if they are a pain we've been waiting for them to push through on this between meetings and bad bribes"

They were at a loss. This whole time they were all so busy with the board and the stupid turf war to really think about all the paper work. They didn't have a system of enforcing anything without the Dean because as much as the ZETA'S feared Cass they would find another way to hurt the freshmen girls, they always did but now…now they realized their mistakes.

"Because none of you had enough patience's to really ask what we were going to do I'll let that part slid, we're all more than done with the turf war but last night you could have caused another one and not just with the ZETA's but with Evie too because Kirsch is under her protection"

"But she's on our side!"Nydia exclaimed horrified at the thought of the blonde turning on them.

"Evie is technically on no one's side but until you've proven that you have your humanity back none of you are allowed near the manor not that any of you really go there" Danny was glad they realized just how screwed they'd be in a fight against Evie. The blonde might be the sweetest girl on the planet but one wrong word and you would get worse than what happened to those harpies.

"So until Cass decides to take you off probation all of you are bound to the lodge and not only will you be demoted in rank but you won't be in your own rooms because you'll be sleeping down here in the training room for the next two, weeks cleaning all the equipment for the next hunt and the lodge itself, because if you're not going to follow your presidents orders like freshmen then I'm going to treat you like freshmen"

The reality of it all was settling in as glossy eyes and defiant glare bashed Danny's mask. She didn't want to cause them pain, they were her sisters but then needed to learn to keep faith in their president because if anyone was looking out for them it was Cass.

"The rest of you may go but Mel you stay"

The girls looked from Danny to Mel silently wishing their leader mercy. If Mel was going to take full responsibility for what they did then what they got wasn't a punishment at all. Giving their leader one last look the girls filed out of the room to get their things. It was going to be a long two weeks and the mats in the training room weren't all that comfortable.

The door clicked shut sealing Mel's fate but she wouldn't crumble, she wouldn't break. Holding her head high Mel swallowed her fears and met Danny's gaze fighting her own panic at the emptiness of the gingers eyes. Danny was usually so easy to read but here in this moment she was a blank slate and nothing terrified her more than being unable to read the V.P.

"I know you're going to fight me at every turn Mel, I know you'll question everything I do and in all honesty I would probably do the same thing but I don't want to fight you Mel" Danny saw that defiance shining through again but didn't let that stop her "because if we fought we both know who would win and it wouldn't be because of this power I have as V.P or Evie it would be out of sure willpower"

Mel tried not to grind her teeth she really did but the sooner this punishment was given the sooner she could leave to lick her wounds.

"I know you won't find much worth in it but it's mature of you to take on the full responsibility for all of this and for that you've earned a lot of my respect but at the same time you endangered students and our sisters even if not all of them went on your hunt"

"But this means your punishment for these crimes will be harsher and for that I'm not sorry because you not only went against Cass's orders but mine and nearly started a war with all of ZETA and a vampire who fought alongside you" Danny didn't care if Mel thought it was favoritism she wanted the huntress to know she wouldn't take challenging Evie lightly.

"As punishment for your crimes you're here by on probation the next three months, if in that time you prove yourself ready to listen to your Society President and Vice President than you may earn your place in the lodge once more but till then you will be bound to the lodge and unable to participate in any society activities until the next hunt that you may or may not participate in depending on Cass's ruling"

It was a sacred rite to be a part of the hunt even Danny didn't have the power to band Mel from that and she wouldn't unless Cass said otherwise.

Mel clenched her teeth so hard her jaw hurt but there was no other way she could keep quiet.

Glancing between the two Cass stepped forward Danny had done her part and now it was time to finish the job.

"As president I fully support Vice President Lawrence's decision but know that from here on out you will be answering to me Mel"

Mel held her Presidents gaze for a moment before she looked away there was no point in making it worse than it already was.

"You may go, so can the rest of you"

All the girls along the walls followed Mel out giving a slight nod to their President and V.P till Harmony closed the door behind them.

Alone at last and Danny couldn't feel worse. She had never given such a punishment before in her life but this made her appreciate Cass that much more. Her President dealt with this feeling all the time and spared Danny from making most of the heavy decisions but today was no acceptation. Danny had been in control and it was her duty to make the punishments not Cass.

"Danny"

Turning to her leader Danny found a light smile upon the hunter's lips.

"I know it sucks that feeling of regret and sympathy but in the end they need to know that we're not just their friends, we're their leaders too and this is what we're here for"

"It still doesn't help"

"It never really gets better, all you can do is keep pushing on and looking out for your sisters"

"Is this what it's like to be with _her?"_

Cass thought for a moment because not many asked about their goddess. The goddess was nothing like Cass but she was the same in her own way. The goddess Artemis was a firm but fair leader in all their hunts yet Danny reminded her of the goddess more than herself maybe that's why she made Danny her second.

"In some ways yes but nothing really compares to her during a hunt, she is the opitimy of skill out there in the forest, there isn't one beast she cannot hunt and one rule she won't break for her sisters but therein lies the difficulty, she knows what happens when you break the rules and so she does her best to keep you from suffering the same fate"

She needed to call her goddess soon if she was getting so nostalgic.

"She sounds like you"

Cass smiled ever so slightly "We're not as alike as you think Danny, no one is"

"Whatever you say"

Danny rubbed her tired eyes it was too early for so much responsibility but that small wave of calm fell over her. Maybe this bond with Evie did have its uses. Wait that reminded her of a few things.

"Cass I talked to Carmilla before I left and she promised to talk to Evie tonight"

"Finally progress"

"I don't know how much she'll say but I know Evie will finally get some answers"

"We can hope, those vampires are horrible with communication"

"Yeah not gonna lie they really need to work on that" Danny smiled beside herself it was incredible how different they were in comparison to their resident vampires.

"Either way it's good that they're talking, the sooner Evie gets answers the sooner she can hopefully make sense of it all"

Danny didn't know about Cass but their track record wasn't all the good and Evie's was worse than the lodge's combined.

"Yeah hopefully"

Here's to hoping.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was 22 it was shorter but it was just another building block to this tower ready to fall over. The Society has rules too and if they aren't followed then someone needs to set an example and Cass is giving Danny the opportunity to see what it is she does whenever something like this happens. Cass doesn't just spout off something and go with it she has to think of the girls and treat them all as equally as possible while taking into consideration the crime that's been committed. Being a leader isn't easy but they make do with what they have even if it isn't much and Cass wants them all to see that.**

Translations

(1) My sweet huntress, brave huntress, my enduring huntress

(2) not yet my heart, it wouldnt be fair

(3) than neither will I My Star

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	23. Chapter 23

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ok heres 23 and so it comes down to this... the Baron's finally coming into play and everything falls apart from there...**

 **I could have split this into two chapters but I don't care this has been a long time coming so I apologize if it doesn't have its usual flow also it was finals week for me so i'm dead tired so if there's any mistakes sorry i'm too sleepy to find them all.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.** **..**

For once it was a peaceful evening at the manor. It was a bit surreal for Evie she knew something was wrong but years of self-preservation instincts kicked in and she was fine with denial. It was like being on the other side of a door, you knew something was on the other side but as long as the door was closed you didn't have to acknowledge it. Her troubles were pushed aside not only for her own health but also because of the apparent inconvenience in the schedule that Laura had set up.

Carmilla had assured her that they would talk about everything after Laura's meeting with Vordenberg. Why her sister was letting that cowardly man near the manor was beyond her but as long as he didn't try anything she was fine with it, besides he was over seventy years old there was little he could do in the means of physical harm.

The Baron had a lot more free time now that Mattie had put all board meetings at a standstill. Evie didn't pretend to know what her eldest sibling was doing in Maman's office but whatever it was, was incredibly important _so_ important she hadn't left the room in days.

"Are you alright Evangeline?"

"What?"

Perry was beside her with the baking pans ready for the oven. They had decided to take a mental health day and do some mindless baking with Kirsch's assistance. The bro was happy to go through the pantry for ingredients and reaching the higher shelves because both girls were too short to reach everything.

"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out"

"Oh yes I'm fine, just tired"

"Well after this we can put on the kettle and hopefully tempt Lafontaine out of the basement with tea and cookies" Perry was hopeful but it seemed to dim when the lights flickered.

Lafontaine hadn't left the basement since the expedition to the crater. They were constantly working on whatever experiment it was that had consumed their mind. The power was constantly flickering off and on with many complaints for Mattie and Laura because they couldn't get their work done if their laptops couldn't charge. It was odd to see the two finally agree on something even if it was the power.

"Sounds good I could go for something sweet to warm me up" Evie set down the cookie cutter and gave Perry a wide-birth.

In her own unease Evie had spotted some familiar blouses and cardigans in Perry's wardrobe. It was one thing to be in her sire's apartment but another all together to have someone with Lilith's scent around her. It made Evie feel like her sire was right behind her waiting to strike. When she asked Perry where she'd found the clothes the ginger shrugged.

"I just slowly started wearing them after I saw the boxes Laura wanted to throw out, besides Carmilla and Mattie said they didn't want them so why not put them to good use?"

Perry's innocent remark didn't help Evie's nerves but then neither did being around Kirsch. The bro was left with few options in the means of clothing after the Adonis hunt so Carmilla showed him Will's old room telling the bro to "please put some damn clothes on" because the thought of a naked kirsch wasn't a pretty sight. Still now she was surrounded by scents that triggered so many instincts but none more so than the wolf.

The wolf had been asleep in the darkest parts of her mind but when these familiar scents clouded her senses it awoke with a growl that echoed through her mind. If she didn't want anybody getting hurt than she needed to be on guard to catch the wolf if it tried coming out again.

It was hard to be around her friends with all this stress on her mind but the same time it was good doing something mindless and hanging around the kitchen with Perry was the best thing for her.

"Hey Per-per can I put sprinkles on the cookies?" Perry cringed at the bro's nickname for her but if Evie had one it was only fair that the ginger had one as well.

"I don't know about all of them but some of the sugar cookies could use a little frosting"

"YES!" Kirsch fist-pumped almost knocking one of the pans off the hook above the stove.

"Whoa-jeez!"

"Be careful" Perry warned. She had told him to keep the fist-pumping to a minimum stressing the amount of money that was spent on the kitchen.

"Sorry"

Evie rolled her eyes at the bro's clumsiness. It was nice to have another human around that was as clumsy as Laura without the fear of her sister plowing through a wall if he got hurt.

"Kirsch why don't you help me cut out some more cookies?"

"Sure thing blondie"

Kirsch was happy to take over for her, picking the smiley face cookie cutter because it was "the best thing ever". This is part of why Evie liked having Kirsch around, he was easy going, super positive, and loyal to his friends. She needed more people like him around but with Matska hiding somewhere within the manor it was best not to get anymore humans involved.

Evie had spent a better part of the evening trying to figure out what Mattie had meant in their last meeting but it didn't make any sense to her. The elder vampire wouldn't have said all that stuff unless she wanted to throw Evie off, which she did, but also to tell her in a roundabout way.

Mattie loved being five steps ahead of you no matter what it was so why wouldn't that apply to now?

"Hey blondie where's the cinnamon?" Kirsch's voice crashed through her thoughts making her look up.

"What?"

"Cinnamon, Perry needs it for the goodies" Kirsch eyed the mugs Perry was setting out. Recently Evie had been having a dash of cinnamon with hers and that might have been Danny's influence but she didn't question it.

"It's the red container by the stove" She pointed to said container earning a toothy grin.

"Thanks"

Evie shook her head at the bro's enthusiasm and moved the cookies on to the pan. They would have cookies for the next week and a half if Laura didn't swarm them in the next few hours.

"Ok no more cookies after Evangeline's batch go into the over, we don't have enough space and we ran out of all the butter" Perry decreed.

"Sounds good to me as long as the smiley face ones get all the good frosting" Perry eyed the bro taking the cinnamon for the coco.

"Alright but you have to clean up any frosting that's left behind and that doesn't mean eating it"

"Darn all that frosting will go to waste"

"Not if you don't make too big of a mess" Perry gave Kirsch a pat on the arm because his shoulder was too high to reach.

"Now to put that last batch in and take the first batch out"

The first ones they'd made were simple chocolate chip because it was in such high demand being Laura's main source of food and all.

Putting on her floral print oven mitts Perry opened the oven putting the last batch of cookies on the top rack and took the first batch off the bottom rack. It was part of her plan to cook them as she went putting the first ones on the bottom to get the next batch in as they finished them.

Picking up the dirty mixing bowls Evie stacked them to start the rigorous cleaning process. Even at vampire speed it was a challenge but today she would go slow to keep herself occupied. Using one of the dishtowels she started getting the easy messes like spilt flour and milk because they constantly passed the two ingredients around.

"~Oh they look so good!" Perry smiled at her handy work setting the tray down on the stove admiring the steaming cookies.

"They look good Perry I don't think anyone will-"Evie paused at the rather curious knocking sound. Evie frowned catching Perry's attention as she was in the middle of a compliment and Perry couldn't go without one of the vampires complimenting her baked goods.

"Evangeline?"

"Someone's knocking at our door"

"Knocking?" They were all so used to people barging in it was strange for someone not to walk right in.

"Yeah"

"What'd we do?" Kirsch looked from one girl to the next panicked at the thought of a Summer coming to the manor.

"I'll answer it, it's probably one of the board members coming to complain about all the meetings being postponed" Dusting off her hands Evie left the kitchen to answer the door because no one else was going to do it.

Checking to make sure not all the flour had stained her shirt Evie nodded in approval before opening the door. Unexpectedly it was the Baron, apparently he was right on time for his meeting with Laura.

"Hello Baron"

"Oh hello Fraulein Morgan"

Evie went rigid at her sire's alias. Why couldn't Lilith just stay dead? Evie had suffered enough at the hands of her sire but now she was being confused with _her_ of all people?

"Your mistaken sir the Dean is gone"

Vordenberg frowned realizing his mistake he bowed as best he could with his aching back.

"Oh do forgive these old eyes I could have sworn you were Fraulein Morgan you look so much like her"

"We'll it's alright you're not the first to make such a mistake"

"Still good evening" The Baron smiled politely as Evie stepped aside letting him in.

"Uh which room was I to meet with the young lady?"

"Right this way"

Evie nodded towards the apartment it wasn't far but she didn't know if the Baron would be able to make it in his condition.

"Thank you miss uh I don't seem to recall your name"

"It's alright few know that intimately, I am Evangeline Bochard"

"A pleasure" The Baron reached for her hand no doubt to kiss it when Laura opened the door.

"Did someone knock? Carm says there was a knock but I- Oh Baron Vordenberg!"

"Hello Fraulein Hollis, Miss Bochard was assisting me"

"Of course come on in" Evie took the distraction and pulled her hand away as Laura guided the Baron into the apartment.

Peeking inside she couldn't find her sister in the front room so it was safe to say that the Baron wasn't in immediate danger. Closing the door behind her Evie headed back to the kitchen. She didn't want to ease drop on Laura and the Baron, not that she would be able to get much out of him Mattie kept him out of the loop for a reason.

Call it revenge or retribution but the men of the Vordenberg line had a tendency to get themselves killed in the most ridiculous ways. Hubert Vordenberg fell off his balcony to his death after trying to catch the scarf wife threw in an attempt to be risqué. Elmar Vordenberg was killed by his own cavalry as he rode in under the cover of darkness, the men had thought him a possible assassin and that ended that. Gebhard and Waldemar, twin brothers, had been sent to battle but neither of them died on the field. Gebhard was kidnapped by starved harpies and Waldermar was scared to death in an encounter with a rabid Nightmare.

Needless to say the men of the Vordenberg line were all destined to die so for the current Baron to die by vampire was likely to happen.

"Who was it?" Asked Kirsch still apprehensive about their mystery guest.

"No worries Kirsch it was the frail Baron Vordenberg, he couldn't hurt a fly much less a college frat boy like you, I wouldn't let him"

"Oh ok" Evie could almost see the tension leave him as that goofy smile slid back into place.

"Good one less baddy to worry about and maybe now Laura will take a break from her investigation?" Perry smiled hoping to finally have a night without dusty old papers and endless coffee runs because their poor little coffee machine was starting to fall apart and if it broke there would be riots in the streets.

"I'm going to try and bribe Lafontaine with the cookies you two keep putting them on the cooling rack "

"Yes Per-per" Kirsch gave a salute and took the spatula from where the ginger had left it.

"And no eating them yet!"

"Darn" Both Evie and Kirsch sent a pout Perry's way but the ginger stood firm giving them both a stern look before taking out some plates for the tray she was going to bring Lafontaine.

Hopefully if they took the cookies they would also take a sandwich…and a salad…and a milkshake because even if it's not the healthiest drink it still has calories and they needed all the energy they could get.

The kettle whistled and with Perry preoccupied Evie filled their mugs distracting Kirsch with the ridiculous amount of whipped cream she put on his hot coco. Giving herself some more cinnamon before adding her coco Evie watched Kirsch blow on the mountain of whipped cream before taking a sip giving himself a whipped cream goatee.

"Alright I'm going to take this down to Lafontaine and maybe we'll see them by Monday of next week?" Perry's voice grew higher in pitch as the strain became more evident. Perry missed her best friend but they'd holed themselves up in the creepy basement.

"They'll come out eventually Perry either when they have a break through or when the power finally goes out because Matska has it turned off, she'd do anything to get Lafontaine out of there if it meant they stopped working"

"And maybe these cookies will help do the trick" Perry tried to stay optimistic but when did anything work out for any of them?

Shaking her head Perry took her tray of goodies and headed for the basement leaving Kirsch and Evie to their coco.

Enjoying the calm that settled over her as she drank her coco loving the warmth that spread through her with every sip. It was nice to feel warm from the inside out that's why she drank so much tea and coco, Coffee was alright but it was too bitter for her.

"Hey Evie?"

Looking up from her mug she was surprised to find Kirsch looking rather nervous. Kirsch had never used her first name before so she assumed it was something of the utmost importance.

"Yes Wilson?"

"Perry said that while you guys went down into the crater that you uh…you saw Will"

 _Oh_. Evie tried to think of some way to comfort him but there was nothing she could do. Will might have come back but he still tried to kill her friends and would have killed many others if he'd survived _._

"Yes we did see him but he was still trying to kill the gingers"

"Oh…well I guess that's kind of supposed to happen to all the bad guys…"

"Kirsch I know it's pretty late in the game to be asking this but are you ok? I mean I know you lived with him as Brothers of ZETA and all but are you alright with him being gone?"

Kirsch chipped away at the nonexistent crack in the side of his mug. Never had she seen him so…sad. She was used to him being happy go lucky like a taller goofier version of Laura from when they'd first met but now she could see how wrong she was.

Wilson Kirsch was devastated over the betrayal of his brother and best friend. Finding out your best friend was a sadistic killer vampire who loved to torment your friendly tiny blonde vampire and tried to kill not one but two parts of the ginger squad. It was a lot to take in and like the rest of their mental health, all concern for the frat boy fell to the wayside in favor of surviving the turf war.

Well Evie wouldn't have it, not anymore.

Setting down her mug Evie hugged her big little brother at half strength unsurprised when he nearly dropped his own mug. It took a moment but she felt it, he set down the mug and returned her hug as tightly as his human strength allowed. Evie always thought that if Kirsch hugged her it would be similar to Danny's hugs but she was wrong again. Kirsch's hugs were more secure because his muscled arms were bigger and held her more firmly, offering security as well as much needed comfort.

"I don't know what to say about Will, we weren't all that good as siblings but I can say that you are a good brother Kirsch, too good for someone like Will to have ever had" She heard Kirsch swallow before his face was buried in her hair as it flared in his arms. She could hear a small sniffle here and there but salt didn't fill her nose like it usually did when someone cried.

"Do you really think I'm a good brother?"

"Kirsch you are a better brother than Will could have ever been, better than any of my brothers, and I've…I've had a lot of brothers"

"You know it probably sucks to have family like that but I'm glad you still like hanging out with a dweeb like me"

Evie shook her head at the boy's words honestly the English slang over the last couple of centuries has fallen to such things as dweebs?

"Kirsch you aren't a dweeb, if anything you're a pup who hasn't found his pack yet"

"You know you're not the first person to call me a dog" Kirsch pulled away enough for her to look up, he hadn't cried as she suspected but his eyes were still misty.

"I said pup but that doesn't mean you're a dog for all we know you could be a wolf like me, you just need the chance to let it grow into its paws"

"You really think I'm a wolf?"

"I don't see why not you are my brother?"

The brightest smile she had ever had the pleasure of seeing lit up Wilson's face and for a moment Evie felt like she was seeing the sun for the second time in her immortal life. The first time she'd seen the sun again was when she realized she would die for Danny and now as her new brother realized he had a pack to finally call his own the sun rays gently warmed her frozen skin.

"You're the best blondie, the worlds best little sister ever"

"Shouldn't I be your big sister since I'm so much older than you?"

"Naw you're too short for that" Kirsch teased giving her another squeeze.

"I don't see how my height as to do with anything" Evie mumbled rolling her eyes at the boys answer. Honestly just because she barely reached his chest didn't mean she couldn't be the elder sister, she was _always_ the little sister she couldn't win out this one time?

As if to mock her Karma sent them another power outage.

The lights when out and a small explosion could be heard from the basement knocking all the pots and pans off the walls of the kitchen. Using her super strength Evie moved Kirsch out of the way of any falling pans making quite the picture as she carried him bridal style.

"On second thought maybe you should be the big sister"

From downstairs she could hear the door swing open and a panicked heart beat followed by an ear splitting scream that no doubt came from Perry. All the while she was followed by a pair of stumbling feet with an odd "Miss Perry! Miss Perry!".

Hearing another scream they shared a look Evie set Kirsch down and flitted out of the kitchen into the hallway where she'd heard the scream.

"Perry what is it!? What's wrong!?"

"Oh hello Evangeline"

There naked as the day he was born stood Will, waving with a serene smile on his face.

Evie felt her stomach drop maybe this was that thing she'd been dreading all day. It didn't make sense though, Evie just couldn't believe it.

She killed Will this wasn't possible!

The wolf snarled in her mind charging forward to have another taste of the vampire. Gritting her teeth trying to keep the wolf at bay as it mentally snapped its jaws demanding that she tear into him again. The wolf's anger was stronger than she though because she found herself bearing her fangs. The wolf was enraged that this, this bastard would dare come after _her friends_ again?

"EVIE calm down!" Called Lafontaine. The scientists was running down the hallway, a bit winded from scrambling up the basement stairs they stood in front of Will and covered his privates with a cap.

"Please don't kill him"

"Lafontaine MOVE!" Evangeline growled feeling her eyes burn as the wolf snapped at her to let it at her former brother.

"We don't need you going all alpha right now ok? This isn't Will its J.P!"

"It is quite strange seeing and feeling the rage just roll off you like that, do all people feel this way now or is it just me?" Will/ J.P asked staring at Evangeline with wide curious eyes.

"It's mostly you because you're the source of it" Carmilla didn't bother throwing her usual snark into it when Evie was ready to tear into the idiot.

Making her way to the stand between them she found that the reanimated Vampire was correct she could feel the rage rolling off Evie and worst of all her eyes didn't glow neon blue but piercing yellow.

"Evie pay no attention to the science fair ok? They didn't know what they were doing"

"Yes I did I've been drawing up these plans for ages I just didn't have an empty body to use them on"

"Shut it ginger you're not helping your case"

A vicious growl tore through Evie's chest and judging by the way her hands were trembling they would have one pissed off the wolf on their hands. Evie didn't want to hurt anyone but the wolf wasn't having any of this ask questions now tear Will apart later stuff. It wanted their tormenter dead and they wanted him ash NOW.

The wolf's murderess thoughts were cut off as the slightest creek from the second floor brought their attention to the top of the stairs where Mattie stood curiously watching the scene.

"What's with all the growling?"

"We have a bit of situation thanks to Ginger here" Carmilla muttered trying her best to keep from glaring at Mattie because that would take her attention off Evie.

"Again I've been planning this for a while now"

"And again it's not helping anyone!"

At Carmilla's snap Evie reacted growling deeply she lunged at the reanimated vampire. At this point she didn't see her sister or Lafontaine her mind had forced her into a sort of tunnel vision and at the end was Will. She would tear his flesh with her fangs and crush his bones with her jaws the same way she had before.

Carmilla crouched bracing for the impact but it never came.

"Hold up runt!" Mattie had wrapped an arm around the blonde chest yanking her back into a steel grip. Bringing her arms down Mattie forced Evie's arms to her sides tearing the feral blonde's attention away from Will. Yellow eyes burned as Evie growled and hissed struggling to get out of the elder vampires hold but Mattie wasn't bothered in the slightest she knew Evie wasn't using her full strength or there would be no containing her.

"Why don't you and I have another chat hmm runt?"

"Mattie this is not the time to pull anything" Carmilla hissed looking between her sisters. If they were lucky then there would only one or two blood bags by the end of it.

"Don't worry Sis, I won't let her rip ginger's new toy apart but if it's Will she wants then I'll have to give her the next best thing" Mattie spat dragging the blonde upstairs snapping and snarling all the way.

In retaliation for losing its prey the wolf forced out its claws making Evie drag her claws along every wall and corner tearing up the dry wall and decades old wall paper.

"Come on now runt don't make it so hard on yourself" Mattie ground out pulling the blonde through the house. She had a destination in mind but if the runt was going to be a pain then Mattie wasn't going to go easy on her.

Evie hissed baring her fangs at the elder vampire. With how close Mattie was she could take a nice bite out of the woman's arm and the wolf was tempting her enough.

 _Bite it! Crush it! If we're free we can kill the solider!_

The wolf's voice was ever so tempting but if Evie went through with it…

"Runt don't you dare!"

Evie's jaws had already opened ready to strike when she came back to herself enough to realize what was happening. Startling the wolf she gave it a strong mental 'shove' and bit into the arm of one of the hand crafted chairs Maman had taken from the French courts.

"Your cutting it close there runt if you'd taken a bit out of me I would have bitten you right back" Mattie warned flashing her own fangs.

"T-trying" Evie couldn't get the word out without a growl the wolf was getting tired of its chains and wanted out NOW. Spitting out the shattered remains of the chair Evie curled into herself to keep from biting anything else.

"Just a little further for your efforts runt"

Mattie tightened her grip ignoring chills that ran up her spine with every step. She shouldn't be holding the runt back from killing their brother again but he didn't act like Will anymore, he sure as hell didn't sound like him. If the ginger had succeeded in making a vampiric Frankenstein then what else could they do?

Another growl tore through the blonde in her arms and Mattie returned to her mission: Get the blonde contained. It was only a few feet away then a left and they would be there.

Evie recognized it before they turned the corner. The scent was getting stronger and stronger setting off the wolf even more she couldn't have that, she couldn't lose control just yet. Making a last ditch attempt she lunged digging her clawed hands into the walls but Mattie wasn't having it.

"No, no, no little one it's just a little further then you can let loose those claws of yours" Evie was shocked, Matska had never called her little one before or if she had it was a long time ago.

Using the blondes surprise to her advantage Mattie carried her the rest of the way and threw open the door.

"See you soon"

And just like that Evie was thrust into the room and not just any room.

Will's room.

Like many of the other secret rooms within the manor she wasn't allowed entry but out of sibling reasons. What brother wanted their younger sister in their room?

All her growling rattled the pictures on the walls one of the heavier ones fell breaking the glass.

And just like that it _clicked._

Surrounded by Will's scent, his things, the wolf couldn't take it anymore and lunged.

…

…

...

Mattie leaned back against the door keeping guard as well as occupied if the blonde was going to have a tantrum it was best that it happen under Mattie's watch.

So far she'd heard nothing but- an bone chilling howl rang in her ears cutting off all train of thought before silence was filled with claws tearing through wood and glass. The once pristine room would be an unholy mess by the end of it but what was one room to an entire campus?

Hearing another piece of furniture being crushed under those paws she pushed that thought aside. There was no point in thinking of possible outcomes Evangeline would be too wrapped up in Will's scent to leave it until her wolf had "killed" everything in the room.

"Troublesome pup"

A harsh crash met the door giving it more than a few cracks. Apparently the wolf wasn't so amused by her little comment.

Mattie couldn't help smirking.

 _Good_

…

…

…

"That was eventful"

Carmilla closed her eyes and counted to 50 because this ginger was seriously not helping their situation. Will/ JP was now sitting by Laura's computer staring at his hands and pulling on his shaggy hair as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Apparently putting an AI into the body of a vampire made him obsessed textures not that she blamed him everything was so enhanced when you became a vampire.

"Excuse me but is Miss Bochard alright?"

Oh yes then there was the Baron who apparently didn't know when to leave.

"Yes Evie will be fine" A chilling howl filled the manor making Carmilla cringe. "Give or take an hour or five"

"What a shame she seemed so nice" The Baron smiled politely but never took his eyes off Carmilla. It seemed his ancestors weren't the only ones who had a problem with vampires.

"So uh what do we do with not-Will?" Kirsch watched his former bro rub the corner of the sheet between his fingers mystified by the millions of threads his new eyes could see.

"First we get him dressed and well…I don't know" Lafontaine smiled sheepishly pulling J.P back on to the stool as he slowly leaned backwards testing this new bodies balance which evidently failed.

"Here's my question is Will still in there?" Carmilla needed to know if she had to re-kill her brother just to keep the humans safe and for the sake of keeping the wolf at bay not that the destruction upstairs was really helping anyone.

"No it was quite empty when I got in here" J.P confirmed poking at his nose to see it move in the reflection of the laptop.

"Ok well that solves that but is he still a vampire?"

"uhh…" again Laf was at a loss they hadn't really had time to check on all these things before Perry had stumbled upon their whole Frankenstein operation.

"I am rather hungry but my throats quite parched as well" The AI sniffed around slowly leaving the stool to follow his new nose to Carmilla's left over blood. The brunette snatched it before he could gulp it down, it might not be a real kill but that didn't stop her from being territorial plus the cut was a gift from Laura and that automatically made it hers.

"Come on wild boy let's get you fed"

"You won't share?" J.P whined eyeing the cup as she walked away.

"Nope, your gonna need a lot more than this to fill you up"

Lafontaine followed the vampires stopping to pull kirsch along to the kitchen because the meat locker of blood wasn't going to empty itself.

Sadly this left Laura and the Baron alone and the report didn't know what to do. The Baron seemed like he wanted to help but at the same time she didn't like the way he was eyeing Carmilla. Yes, her girlfriend was super attractive as were most vampires but he'd eyed Perry in a similar way and it didn't feel right.

"Fraulein Hollis are these really the kind of people you should be surrounding yourself with? Mad scientists, strange nudists, and possible vampires?"

"I know they seem 'different' but I can assure you Baron they are my friends and they've stuck with me since the beginning of all of this"

"Strong bonds" The Baron nodded more to himself than her but he looked up all the same.

"Still I feel I should warn you that friend of yours Carmilla was it?"

"Yes what about her?

"I must say she reminds me of the last Countess Karnstein"

"Really?" Laura did her best to keep her voice from going so high but it always did that when she tried and inevitably failed to lie.

"Yes, she was engaged to my ancestor the handsome Baron Vordenberg, he loved her greatly but when the vampires ran rampant through the country he did his best to fight them off leading to his entire family being massacred by what he thought was a vampire that bore a startling resemblance to the countess before she died" The Baron sighed wistfully as he leaned forward on his cane weighed down by the pain of his ancestors.

"That's terrible"

"On don't let my family's tragic tale dampen your spirits, soon after that my ancestors killed every vampire they could find cleansing the land of the wicked creatures"

Laura didn't know whether to admire the Baron or be disgusted with him. It was possible that most the people they killed in their vampire hunts weren't even vampires at all but at the same time having another vampire hunter on their side couldn't hurt right?

…

….

….

In the kitchen Carmilla leaned against the counter gritting her teeth at the Barons so called "tragic tale" of how his creeper ancestor was such a big hero with a painful love story, seriously? That weirdo had been such a creeper he took her **dead** body from the family crypt and kept it in his cellar because apparently that's what every man does with his dead betrothed. If she hadn't been reborn as a vampire there was no telling what he might have done with her corpse at least as a vampire she had a chance to escape before he did anything.

Just thinking about it made her shiver with disgust.

 _"On don't let my family's tragic tale dampen your spirits, soon after my ancestors killed every vampire they could find cleansing the land of the wicked creatures_ "

Oh please like Laura was really going to by that load of crap!

"Hmm this blood is really good" Carmilla was pulled away from her internal rant by J.P as he licked his lips finishing his fourth blood bag. It usually took a fledgling three or four people before they were sated so they would be here.

 _"Either way I'm sure your friend is of no relation to that ghastly creature"_

Ok she was done with this creep running his mouth.

Leaving the kitchen to set the old geezer straight Carmilla found Perry looking at the top of the stairs with a far off look in her eyes.

"Hey ginger you alright?"

"What?" Perry turned to the brunette with wide eyes. "Oh hey Carmilla I was just well…"

"Worried?"

"Yes" The ginger deflated before her eyes and admittedly she felt bad but the night wasn't over yet it wouldn't be until they told Evie.

"Evie's fine with Mattie"

Perry gave her a skeptical look that almost made her face palm at the ridiculousness that was that sentence.

"I know it sounds impossible but we have to spread ourselves out to keep everyone safe and Mattie's never been one to do well with fledglings"

"Still Evangeline's been so stressed about Mattie and whatever it was you two were supposed to talk about" Perry shook her head "I'm sure you three will figure it out"

The weight in her gut just doubled but Carmilla kept herself from wincing. Perry smiled as she passed the vampire in favor of the kitchen to be amongst 'friends' and silently gloat at adding to her eldest pain. If there was one thing "Perry" loved it was twisting a few arms every now and then but she couldn't let her progeny catch on just yet.

Running her tongue over her fangs Carmilla moved on to the apartment ready to take creeper jr. down a peg when the crashing upstairs stopped.

It seemed the Baron would live another day. Darn.

Rolling her neck she changed directions and headed upstairs it was best to get it over with now while Evie was too tired to run. There was nothing left to do but tell her the truth and that's what she would do.

…

…

…

Mattie waited few minutes before entering what used to be Will's room. It was best to at least try to give the runt a moment to compose herself but Mattie doubted it would do the girl much good. All she could hear was gasped breaths and pieces of wood being shuffled around. It was a miracle there were any pieces still whole enough to make noise she expected it all to be wood chips by now.

Opening the door she wasn't surprised it came off in her hand she simply dropped it. Why waste the energy holding up?

Looking around the warzone Mattie was glad she didn't have to worry about cleaning it up. All she needed was a new door to block off the humans and no one would ever know. In the middle of the wreckage was Evangeline on her knees as she came back to herself. It must have been good to take a walk on the wild side but Mattie found something that made her worry. For under the blondes eyes were pale bruises and the cuts on her knuckles and arms weren't healing as fast as they should. Was the runt not taking care of herself?

Mattie would add it to the ever growing list of things the needed to talk about.

"Calmed down yet?"

"Yes…I'm much better now Matska" The blonde sounded out of breath, another sign of her fatigue.

"Good now that your head is a little clearer we have a few things we need to discuss"

"Yes we do but isn't Sister supposed to be here too"

"Oh don't worry she's probably on her way but why not start now hmm?" Mattie looked down at the blonde even in her weakened state she still had that defiant spark in her eyes.

"Fine Matska what couldn't you wait to tell me?"

"wll you see I tried to tell you something in our last meeting and it didn't go so well, there was a lot of aggression and hatred, this led to miss communication"

"Sure that's what did it"

"And now I must say it in the simplest way possible or we might have another miss understanding" Mattie watched the blonde shift her position until she could sit cross-legged it was probably better that she was sitting anyway.

"Alright so what's the bad news?"

"You're related to Lilith"

"Of course I am, we all are" Evie didn't see what the point was in all that build up, Matska must really be losing her edge.

"No, not by bite I mean you're related through the blood that ran through your veins as a human" That was…unexpected.

"No"

"What? What do you mean no?"

"No I'm not we...we looked similar but she made it clear that we…we weren't" Evie shook her head and Mattie knew it was their familiar friend denial coming into play.

"I promise you runt it's true, I've seen our family tree with my own eyes and you have both the blood and bite of our sire"

"We have a family tree?"

"Yes it's in Maman's office and quite grand if you ask me"

Evie rubbed her eyes not really knowing how to take this. How could she be related to Lilith? It didn't really make any sense but at the same time…it did. Many said she looked like Lilith and like the Baron earlier mistaken her for her sire or Lilith's daughter.

Mattie watched the blonde carefully she had hoped that Carm would be here by now but if the blonde reacted badly then she would take actions to defend herself.

"Matska…"

"Yes?"

"Say I believe you and I am somehow related-"

"Which you are"

"How would that be possible I thought Lilith killed off her family?"

"That is a tough one" Mattie admitted "But on the family tree it shows one member next to Lilith's, Evridion , not that the name really has anything to do with us I have yet to look into it"

"So this Evridion is or was the last of Lilith's human line and they somehow had offspring which again somehow leads to me?"

"Sorry Evie but that's honestly what it is" Surprised by her sisters sudden entrance Evie bit her lip maybe she was more exhausted than she thought.

"But…" how could Lilith hide that from her? how did she know for sure that Evie was of her blood line? did she watch them? had she been there all along waiting in the shadows? it didn't make any sense to her why would Lilith change one of her own blood relatives? what did she have to gain from that?

"Don't try backing out now runt it falls upon you to carry on Lilith's cursed hellfire"

"What?"

"Please you've heard it from me, you heard it from the old coward down stairs, you've heard if from our sister, who else needs to tell you how much you look like our sire?" Mattie wanted to roll her eyes at the blondes flinching but in all honestly she couldn't expect the girl to suddenly become clan regent in one blunt pep talk. The instinct was there she just didn't know how to use it.

"Mattie it's a lot to take in" Carmilla protested, honestly they suck at this why hadn't they just slowly told her over time?

"And she's had centuries to figure it out" Admittedly it wasn't fair to say that but Mattie wanted to skip the relations drama and get straight into the clan regent part.

"Now on to more important things"

"Like what?" Evie was still dazed and her stomach was churning again. Every time Lilith was mentioned it made her feel light headed. Was it getting colder in here?

"Like the hostile takeover you and Sis did last semester"

"Hostile takeover?"

"Oh you know killing all of Maman's little lackies, using our last brother a chew toy, and of course _killing_ our sire" Mattie enjoyed the flinch at that one.

"It wasn't a hostile takeover Mattie, it was us being done with Mother's shit" Carmilla wouldn't let Mattie try and blame it all on Evie, the blonde didn't want any part of it and if it hadn't been for Danny and herself she might not have helped at all.

"And you couldn't invite me to that?

"Oh I'm sorry it slipped my mind between fighting for my life and trying to keep the humans from getting killed"

"Like they needed any help you should have let them die it would have saved us a lot of trouble in the end"

"Matska!" Sighing Mattie turned back to the runt who was finally standing albeit shakily but ready for business. "What is it about us killing Mother that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that when tore off her head you took everything that came with it!"

"What?"

"Ugh you idiot you took Lilith's title when you killed her!"

 _Ok the room was starting to dance now maybe she shouldn't have stood up?_

"But shouldn't you and sister be the next regents?"

"No because you're the one who killed her, to the winner go the spoils kiddo"

"But-but I can't … I'm not" Evie shook her head regretting it instantly as the room began to spin. Luckily Carmilla was there to catch her growing more worried by the second.

"I've gotcha Evie"

"Sister how…how can I be.."

"By killing mother you took the title of clan regent and now your instincts are trying to act on it but you didn't know you had it so you've been fighting yourself for weeks" Carmilla explained hugging the blonde to keep her centered. "Now you have to start acting on it or you'll start losing control"

"But how do I do that? I'm me, I don't want this power, I never did"

"Well now you're stuck with it and someone has to start acting on it or you might raze the school"

"Mattie!"

"I'm not playing around anymore Carm, she needs to know what to do now while we still have time because the universe loves to screw us over" Mattie folded her arms, she would have jutted out a hip too but she didn't think her sisters could handle that much sass.

"The sooner she starts using this power the less likely she'll be to turn out like Lilith"

"You're seriously not helping Mattie"

"Hey you got yourselves into this mess I'm just trying to get us out of it"

Evie bit her lip trying to fight the growing panic but there was no helping. She was related to Lilith an actual honest to goddess relation to Lilith the malevolent, the ripper of souls, and destroyer of life. She was the one to finally end her sire's reign of terror and now she might fall to the same fate if she wasn't careful. Lilith had kept many things about vampires and the basics of clan regent from her except that they were the ones in power and wouldn't stand for defiance of any kind. She didn't want to be like Lilith. She didn't want to mercilessly kill and ravage the land as her sire had. She didn't want to be that she didn't want to be related to that monster. She didn't want any of it.

Evie was biting her lip so hard blood was starting to run down her chin.

"Evie!" Carmilla hissed. Using the corner of her shirt she wiped away the blood but it was no use the blonde too far gone.

"I don't want to be like Lilith, I don't want to fall into the madness" Her voice was barely a whisper but her sister heard it all the same. They would do what they could to keep Evie in control.

"We'll help you Evie I promise there is no way you're going to end up like her, ok?"

"Ok…ok…uh Sister.."

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good" Even as she was saying it Evie felt the spin. It was a good thing Carmilla was already holding her because her baby sister just passed out.

"Great just great" Mattie muttered looking to the heavens, wondering why the gods put her in this situation?

"She's had a hard year Mattie give it a rest"

"Hey if I just learned I was the new clan regent I sure as hell wouldn't have passed out"

"That's right you would probably do one of your maniacal laughs and ordered us to take over the world"

"Please darling I wouldn't take over the world just Silas, gotta start small and work your way up" Taking over the world ha! Mattie might be immortal royalty but even she didn't have time to deal with that mess.

"So what now?"

"We give her a day or two to get used to the idea then we have another meeting about what it is that a clan regent does and the basics because if Maman kept the passing of titles from her who knows what else she didn't tell her"

"Well that's better than nothing"

Looking down at her baby sister Carmilla sighed the road a head was nothing if not treacherous.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was 23 just a note a NIGHTMARE-as the name says a horse that hunts peoples dreams and if come across in real life if a black horse with fire as a mane and tail, they are deadly and are about as big as a Clydesdale I believe, either way they're super dangerous and shouldn't go near them.**

 **anyway that was ch23 everything's out in the open and yes the baron has finally entered the picture but he wont be anything big until later. Right now everyones in denial or suspicious. I've started making subtle DeanPerry references either in her actions or wardrobe because although I haven't done anything from her point of view she's still around, waiting for more pieces to move before making her next strike. Also Kirsch had been bros with will since before the series started they were friends or that's what Will lead him to believe so I wanted to include some of that because Kirsch has feelings too even if he is a bit of a goof.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	24. Chapter 24

**...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **ok here's ch24 the joys of the aftermath, Evie knows now and things will get a little slow and fast all at the same time so hang in there.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS,HAPPY HOLIDAYS, OR WHATEVER YOU CELIBRATE!**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

Sitting in the middle of the bed Perry hummed an old lullaby, it wasn't one Perry would know but Lilith knew it by heart. She used to hum it for all her fledglings and it was the best way to keep them calm no matter what the circumstances. Lilith wasn't exactly happy to be sharing a body with this weakling but it worked for now, soon she would gain the power to do more than just switch between personalities.

Her new meat puppet had already realized that something wasn't right and they were starting to question things but with a little more time everything would calm down. First things first it seemed her former heir had found a few things she wasn't supposed to. Matska finding her home office was the best and worst thing that could have happened. It meant the office would be open again but she could take what she wanted while helping her youngest adjust to her new status.

It upset her that Evangeline rejected not only the grand title of clan regent but the truth of her relations to Lilith herself. After centuries of looking after the girl only to have her throw it all back in her face was the most disrespectful thing she had ever seen but Evangeline wasn't entirely at fault here, Matska was never one to take into account the blondes fragile mindset. Lilith had found her that way and made sure she _stayed_ that way. It took decades to break a fledgling the way Evangeline had been broken and to have her continue to be so submissive and obedient through her second life only made it easier for Lilith to keep an eye on the girl.

Still things had changed a great deal in the time between her death and inevitable resurrection.

Evangeline had grown so much Lilith was admittedly proud of her descendent and her growth as a vampire. To handle those harpies like the vermin they were and mark the school as Lilith had in the beginning was all well enough but seeing the changes slowly happen as her poor Evangeline was left in confusion over the whole thing made her wonder, had Mircalla not told her of what happens when one kills their sire? Had she not warned the blonde what would happen if she didn't start using that power? Lilith had made it a point to keep certain facts about the vampiric hierarchy from her youngest but this is where her older daughters should have stepped in.

Her eldest daughters were truly failing their sister and clan regent.

"Perry?"

Looking down at her youngest Lilith sighed it would be best if her youngest didn't realize her friend was housing her sire. Jumping the gun woulndt help her in the long run and she needed to stay hidden as long as she could.

"Yes Evangeline?"

"I thought I heard humming.."

"No one was humming"

Evangeline shook her head still sickly pale as the shock and stress was finally letting up but the blow had still been made.

"Oh…" Swallowing Evangeline rubbed her eyes. She was so thirsty for blood and water she'd cried so much yesterday and- oh gods she was related by blood and bite to Lilith. The nausea hit with a vengeance grabbing the waste bin from beside the bed she vomited amazed that she still had anything in her stomach after last night.

Switching personalities Lilith watched from the edges of the ginger's consciousness as she blinked dazedly before rubbing circles in Evie's back.

"It's ok"

Handing the blonde some water Perry bit her lip trying to sort through her hazy memories of the night before only getting bits and pieces. She remembered coming back to her room after banning Lafontaine and not-Will from their room because most of Laf's things were in the basement anyway and she didn't want to be near the vampire she'd killed. It was too weird and unnerving for entering her room she found Carmilla with a very pale Evangeline.

After Mattie took her upstairs something must have happened because the blonde was in the bathroom throwing up with a sullen Carmilla by her side. The brunette didn't tell her what was wrong but to keep Evangeline there and make sure that she drank all the blood she'd brought to the room slowly and to keep a trashcan handy until the blonde had settled. Three blood bags later and half the night in the bathroom and Perry managed to get the blonde to bed. Both of them were wiped and needed a good cuddle.

Sometime in the night Kirsch came and checked up on them before crashing on the couch. He wasn't as carefree as she remembered, he looked sad and a little confused though seeing a reanimated Will might do that to a person. So he stayed on the couch to help "protect" them should anyone's else come back to life but Perry wasn't so sure about that.

Evie sat up looking towards the door with a small frown. Leaning into Perry she tugged on the ginger's sleeve.

"What is it?"

"Laf and… _h-him_ are here" Evie couldn't call him Will or J.P she was too raw to think about it.

Hugging the blonde a little closer Perry rubbed her back sorting through her memories trying to think of something to say to her best friend but Laf had seriously crossed some lines she didn't know what to do.

"Perry can I come back into the room?" asked Lafontaine they stood in the doorway with a fully clothed Will or J.P but Evie couldn't really get passed it.

"W-what?" Kirsch rolled off the couch getting tangled in the blanket. Shaking himself free he stood up surprised to see Lafontaine and Will-uh J.P.

"Oh hey ginger I don't think your allowed in yet"

"But it's _our_ room"

"Lafontaine it hasn't been our room in like two weeks and you went against so many things to-to bring J.P into the world even if it was to save him you still shouldn't have used Will's body of all people!"

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you'd try to stop me and well, He's here isn't he?" Laf was helpless to see any real downside to this. They had finally saved J.P and he was perfectly safe now that he was immortal.

"I am truly sorry for being indecent in front of you ladies, it was rude of me and I feel I should apologize" Evie flinched at Will's voice even with the accent it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Instinct won out over personality.

Evie growled hugging Perry closer to better protect her. It didn't matter that there was a door and a silk screen between them she would fight him again. Thinking fast Perry patted the vampire's shoulder and called out to the two troublemakers.

"We accept your apology but you still can't come in, neither of us are doing well enough to even argue with you properly so please find some other door way to darken or better yet clean up the mess in the basement and the power, because it's still on the fritz and that means my mixer wont work"

"But Perry-"

"Sorry guys but you heard Per-per" Kirsch closed the door as gently as possible giving them an apologetic smile. He knew he couldn't do much to help right now but he could still play goalie and keep the problem out of the room right?

"Thank you Kirsch" Called Perry.

"No problem, do you want me to get more 'fruit punch' while I'm up? It looks like somebody left a ton of them in this basket with most the cookies we made yesterday" Kirsch did his best not to poke at the blood bags too much but it was weird to think that the stuff helped his body function just as much as Evie's.

"I think two bags would be good for now" Perry ignored Evie's sigh continuing to stroke the blondes back. It didn't matter if Evie didn't like it she needed to be healthy and if that meant drinking blood then so be it.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself otherwise who else would be there to keep me from going crazy?" The answer to that would have been Lafontaine but it didn't feel like that was true anymore. The scientist had been consumed with saving J.P and now they would be studying the AI in his new Vampire body, no doubt keeping him in line as best they could.

Just thinking about a fledgling in the house made her groan. _Was that the beginnings of a head ache coming on?_

"No more groaning eat" Perry insisted.

Kirsch set the basket of goodies on the side of the bed holding out a cookie for Perry and a blood bag for her. She really wanted a cookie instead but it wouldn't actually hold any nutritional value until she had blood in her stomach. Curse her vampire physiology she couldn't even cheat!

"How do you eat that?"

"What?" Kirsch's question surprised her, it wasn't disgust few things disgusted the frat boy. It was curiosity simple as that but the answer wasn't an easy one.

"Um I drink it?"

"I know but do you use your fangs?" Kirsch used his fingers to make 'fangs' smearing frosting down the side of his face.

"No that's the old way of feeding we only use that when we're taking the blood from a person, our fangs work to make the holes and then we pull back and drink from there"

"But your teeth are so small"

Deciding to humor him Evie opened her mouth as wide as she could and extended her fangs.

"Whoa!"

"These are the ones used for that kind of feeding but I don't really use them unless I need to intimidate someone or ward off another vampire, it's sort of like a 'danger' sign to warn them I suppose" It was weird describing her fangs in such a way but she wanted him to understand.

"Alright so you're showing 'em whose boss, I can get that" Kirsch's 'serious face' was ruined with the frosting smudged on it.

"Yes something like that" Evie didn't want to feed around them because Perry was always squeamish around blood and didn't want to upset her.

"Evangeline why aren't you feeding? I thought we agreed that it was a must"

"I will but I don't want to freak you out"

"Its fine" Perry insisted "Really after spending most the night in the blood bag freezer and with you puking up blood every few hours I don't really think it matters anymore"

"I am sorry you had to see that Perry"

"It's fine"

"No its not" Evie didn't want to let it go but the stern look on Perry's face told her it wasn't up for discussion.

"Look Evangeline you better drink those blood bags or there won't be enough cookies to wash it all down with because Kirsch has already eaten most of them"

"Oh he-he sorry about that"

Evie couldn't fight the smile that spread across her lips.

"Ok Perry"

"Good now drink up or you won't even get the left over frosting"

Perry was right she needed to feed and recover because the first chance she got Mattie would no doubt come barging back into her little world. Looking down at the blood bag in her hands Evie sighed if she was going to be dealing with Mattie then she needed more blood than this.

"Bottoms up"

…

….

….

In the low light of the enchanted candles Mattie sat at her sire's old desk surrounded by stack upon stack of journals. If she was going to be the only one to go through the room then so be it, she didn't care for her sisters relationship troubles, and Evangeline would need at least a day before she brought up anything about Clan Regent again. She had heard the violent sickness that took over the young blonde and Mattie didn't envy her in the slightest. She understood it was a shock but really was all the drama nessacary?

Still in the mean time she would be researching her sire for any more surprises because Mattie didn't want to have any more sneak up on her. The fact that the runt was related to Lilith was such a Lilith thing, seriously she'd had it with a dead woman getting the best of her.

"It was always something with you" Mattie muttered turning another page.

The journals went on for centuries and she wasn't going in order. The prospect of knowing her sire's entire life history was pretty big but for now she stuck to the more recent stuff to make sure that all the contracts and agreements certain people claimed to have with her sire were legitimate. It's not like the old bat could come and confirm them all so Mattie needed to check their credibility through other means, hence the journals.

So far it looked like Lilith was a secret partner with most of the well-known companies in the world, offering insider trading for a hefty price and reaping the profits from both sides of the transaction. _The sneaky bitch._

Lilith had met all the presidents of the United States because why not? Had affairs with Royals of all nationalities to mess with different countries including a short affair with King Henry before leaving Anne Bolin to it, apparently they were good friends but not good enough for Lilith to save her. Lilith had dozens of similar companions who were all lead to a terrible fate through means she'd orchestrated or simply by natural causes.

This led to something else though, If Maman always planned her acquaintances deaths had she planned for Mircalla, Evangeline, and herself to be the last of her progeny?

Mattie had read it herself that Lilith was planning on making more children soon but did she already have the fledglings picked out? And if so what would she have done if she managed to have all her children around her again?

These thoughts plagued her mind till she had to take a break from reading and just sit there to think. It was one thing to be three steps ahead of idiotic humans but Mattie had never gotten the jump on Lilith. Her sire owned her ass as much as she had Carmilla's when they played chess because scheming came as easily as breathing to Lilith while Mattie still had to cultivate this talent until she could get at least three different plans for one move.

It was hard meeting Maman's standards and after her banishment Mattie had pushed those impossibilities aside meeting her own instead.

"I might not have been the perfect chess partner Maman but look who's still draining humans dry?"

She would always hold that over the old battle axe.

Mattie would out live her sire and do her best to keep her sisters alive, **yes** both of them. Evangeline might be a great source of annoyance but she would be a better Clan Regent that's for damn sure. Lilith was waiting to crush you at every turn while Evangeline wanted to hand off that power because someone like her didn't do well with it. The blonde wasn't a leader nor a manipulator making her less favorable but she was more human than Lilith and having someone who wouldn't kill you for looking at her the wrong way was a huge plus.

As time went on she would start the basic training for a clan regent and get the blonde used to the idea and hopefully with a little talk the blonde could get some confidence.

Eh she wouldn't get her hopes to high.

Mattie snapped out of it as her phone buzzed on the desk top. The pens and pencils that sat ever so perfectly in the pen holder at the other end danced with every buzz. Again it was amazing that the secret lair of Lilith had phone reception but she wasn't about to question it.

Swiping the screen she brought it up to her ear, the show must go on. "Hello?"

" _Hello Belmonde"_

"Oh someone finally got up the nerve to call me" Mattie was glad to hear from the huntress she was worried things had gotten dull between them. It wouldn't do to have her prey think their little game was over.

 _"I was busy Belmonde as I'm sure you've been as well"_

"That I have but I'm guessing this isn't a call about little old me, now is it?"

" _Sadly no, I have to ask about a certain blonde for my second"_

"And why can't she make the call herself?" Mattie had an idea but she was really hoping that wasn't it.

 _"Maybe it has to do with the fact that she's unconscious"_

 ** _Damn it._**

"Let me guess last night she had a violent tantrum which led to a dizzy spell and then proceeded to vomit?"

 _"You got the tantrum and the dizzy part right but not so much the vomit, she did feel sick though"_

"Well that throws a nice wrench into a few things now doesn't it" Mattie really didn't need 'bonding' issues right now, none of them did but could either of her sisters keep their fangs to themselves? Nooo~ they just had to bite a damn human.

 _"I'm guessing those changes you mentioned aren't going so well?"_

"No they aren't"

 _"Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"You could drive a stake through my head it would certainly get rid of my headache"

 _"Sorry Belmonde not gonna happen, we need that beautiful brain of yours so think of something else"_

"Oh Jonesy I could use a couple bottles of wine, a foot massage, and a small massacre"

 _"I can get you the wine and probably do the foot massage but the massacre isn't happening without me putting an arrow through your chest"_

"Damn" It came out as more of a purr than she'd meant it too. A tease and a threat, when did their flirting reach that level of sex appeal?

" _That seems to be a reoccurring word with you today"_

"It's been a damn kind of day"

 _"We need to do a little more business before pleasure because I could have used a heads up when whatever happened on your end happened, Danny's still in the dark with whatever's up with Evie but she said that Karnstein promised to talk to her"_

"We did and that's part of why there was the whole dizzy spell"

" _I'm guessing she didn't take the news very well_ "

"You guessed right Jonesy and now I'm giving her a day before the real fun starts"

 _"Playing nice must be a real chore for you"_ Cass was obviously unimpressed with her attitude but if she were the one being constantly bugged by that board of moronic cultists she would understand.

"Only when it involves the runt"

 _"I thought you were working on that whole 'sisterly bonding' thing you talked about?"_

"I will just not right now, right now what she needs is not a sister but a mentor and because my sister has been so lax in that role for a good century and half it falls to me" Ever gracious in taking up this new role Mattie felt that if it weren't so important then she would be taking more advantage of the situation but Mircalla had made it clear that her sisters games were no longer welcome.

 _"Do you need my help? You did say Evie had a hard time listening to you"_

"I think that would be good, lightning my load and it means your second can finally see her mate though I feel I should use that as leverage of some kind I won't because I'm not completely heartless" Mattie couldn't help laughing at her own inside joke as her fingers played with the chain of her necklace.

" _Sounds like a plan"_ Cass agreed sighing on her end of the line _"so it looks like I'm bringing wine, myself, and my second, is there anything else you want to add to that list while I'm still in a good mood?"_

"Are you sure you want to take such an offer?"

 _"Let me rephrase that, would you like me to get anything that doesn't include murder, kidnapping, illegal activity, or compromising my morals?"_

"Why must you take the fun out of everything Jonesy?"

 _"Because if I didn't there's no telling what insanity you'd insight"_

"True" Mattie smirked, even if Cass couldn't see it she knew the ginger most certainly _heard_ it. A light chuckle resonated from the other end confirming it. This flirtation was certainly fun.

 _"So can you think of anything?"_

"No but I'll most certainly get back to you if I do"

 _"Good, see you tomorrow Belmonde"_

"Night Jonesy"

 _"Morning Belmonde"_

Mattie couldn't for the sun rise.

….

….

…..

Laura was at her wits end.

Weeks of digging through old files, dealing with Mattie's condescending voice ringing in her ears, and worst of all Vordenberg wasn't able to offer any help with the board. This entire plan to take down Mattie seemed so hopeless but Laura couldn't give up. She had started this mess and she would see it through to the end.

This weight hung over her head and she couldn't stop until it was lifted and the students of Silas were safe or at least pretty close.

They had moved most of the old files to the corner of the front room away from the fire place and within reach from her desk but they were slowly disappearing. Laura didn't know if it was Mattie or Carmilla but both vampires had the motive. Mattie because she wanted to cut off their intel and Carm because she didn't like having the dusty boxes around clouding up the air.

Admittedly Laura almost had to dig out her old inhaler, embarrassingly enough all they had to do was open the windows and she was free of being a bad Darth Vader impersonator.

Still her plans to thwart Mattie wouldn't be stopped by taking away her resources she still had…um she had…Realizing _exactly_ what she had Laura dropped her head in her hands. Maybe she didn't have anything but there was still something she could do, as the great Violet Baudelaire once said "There's always something".

"Hey are you going to bed soon?"

Laura looked over her shoulder at Carmilla, the vampire was in a loose shirt and her leopard robe. How could someone literally roll out of bed and look so sexy? How!?

"Uh earth to Laura?"

"Sorry Carm I was distracted by your sexiness- I um oh gosh"

"Oh don't bother hiding when you get all flustered it's always cute to know I can still make you babble" Carmilla smirked all too happy to have the reporter slip up.

"Please Carm you can make any one babble you just like seeing how red my face can get" Laura peeked through her hands to find the vampire absolutely preening.

"It's true you and Evie are almost neck and neck when it comes to who blushes the most but I think she's still first because she's been around longer"

"Great I'm only second on a list of two people"

"Eh it would be longer but I honestly haven't met anyone who blushes as bad as you two, seriously it's the cutest thing ever"

"I'm not cute" Laura groaned.

"You're not? Then you must not know what cute is because you two are seriously the definition of adorable dweebs when you want to be"

Laura swirled around glaring at the vampire not that it actually looked like a glare it was more of a pout.

"I'm not a dweeb and neither is your sister, I can be a bad ass when I want to but I'm just super tired"

"Yeah your super bad ass in your Buffy P.J's"

"Don't hate on Buffy she would totally kick your butt"

"Mmmhhh, just like she did Angel's before they fell into bed together?"

"Carmmm!" Laura didn't need to be thinking about her girlfriend's insatiable libido right now. She had a school to save, students to help not have their kidneys harvested, and stop Mattie from playing the board like one of her stupid chess games.

"What did I say something wrong?" Playing innocent was impossible with that devilish smirk but Carmilla didn't care, not one bit.

Leaning over Laura's shoulder she rubbed her nose along the column of her human's throat. She could feel the tension in those small shoulders and the bags were starting to show under chocolate doe eyes. As the caring girlfriend she was Carmilla was going to do something about that, right about now.

"Why don't I help you relax a little, the fire place is roaring, the beds made, and I think with a kiss or two you might be able to convince me to give you a massage"

 _Ok maybe she could put the saving the school brain storm on the back burner for five minutes?_

Leaning back Laura kissed the brunette, not even caring that she was smirking into the kiss because it was such a Carmilla thing to do.

"Careful cupcake if this keeps up there might be riots in the streets"

Riots in the streets ha! More like full blown anarchy, even the board wouldn't be able to-

"That's it!"

"What?" Carmilla almost whimpered as her human flew out of her arms pacing the room with a crazed giddiness while her arms were still trying to grasp the fact that Laura had left them.

"Riots that's what we'll do! Well maybe not riots but protests! We can have protests!"

"Uh Laura you seem to have lost me, we were being cute and you know about to make out then probably make our way to the-"

"Protests Carm, Protests!" The brunette could see she wasn't going to get through to the reporter and her mood was suddenly dead, no pun intended.

"Carm this is great!" Pulling the vampire into a savory Kiss Laura ran into the bedroom to get her note books she needed all the paper and markers she could get her hands on!

So much for a quiet evening with her girlfriend. If Laura wasn't so happy Carmilla would be annoyed with the reporter for sending all her nervous energy through the bond. Carmilla was more experienced with bonds than either of her sisters, she'd had two before Laura and neither of them had ended well. She knew how to redirect the emotions that came through it or block them completely but she found she couldn't close herself to Laura. It might be bad from Mattie's perspective to have such a connection but she really wanted this to work, her and Laura.

Besides they were all taking a break and recovering from all the drama after the grand reveal of Evie's blood status. Believe her it was not fun to see her sister's world fall apart in a denial filled haze but the moment she woke up it hit her hard and that's when the stress vomiting hit too. Evie was a delicate creature and the slightest thing could cause her small world to implode, needless to say a night spent holding the blondes hair back so she could puke her guts out was not fun and she wanted to forget so she could do it one of two ways: Drinking herself into a blacked out mess or go to Laura and let herself succumb to the sweet aura of her pure little human. Honestly just being around Laura and basking in that light was almost as good as the sun and when she gave her a smile or a kiss, goddess Mattie could call her a love sick idiot all she wanted but it was sweeter than the purest of the gods ambrosia.

And as Laura Hollis's guardian Vampire it was her job to protect that sweetness and purity no matter how ironic it sounded. The future was unpredictable and her human maybe naïve but Carmilla would do her best to keep them out of harm's way even if that meant hurting someone's feelings.

Slumping on to the chase Carmilla squeezed the bridge of her nose trying to hold of the impending head ache but it was no use. Her human wasn't about to give up her 'self-righteous crusade to stop Mattie and she would never truly turn on her sister. Watching the tiny reporter gather her supplies as she scurried from room to room Carmilla seriously hoped they wouldn't have to make that choice.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was 24 the aftermath is never fun and things are only going to get worse from here so hang in there! Everyone's taking a breather while another Lilith sightings been made. The Dean is always making notes and adding to her list of possible tools and tricks so why not give a little more insight? Mattie's still flirting shamelessly with Cass and who knows I might just write a girls night for them because they would totally do that. last but not least a rare Laura POV I don't do her's often because 90% of the series is her POV and this is giving the rest of the gangs POV because so much is happening around them not just in the room with her webcam. plus I wanted to show some Carmilla POV because that's usually fun and more in-depth on certain things so yea.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


	25. Chapter 25

**...**

 **...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**

 **ok here's ch25 things are going splendidly as they always do at Silas or we wish they were. Students are holding protests, hunters are nervous, and Mattie has a headach this wont end well for anyone.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mattie stood by the fire place silently trying to _will_ her migraine away.

When she woke up that evening she'd expected a messy kitchen, nosey humans, possibly a small confrontation with the runt instead she was greeted by the cries of irate humans. Sometime in the night the cub reporter had rallied the masses of dissatisfied students to protest the board and their involvement with Corve. This entire 'protest' was a joke but Mattie didn't find it very funny and the only thing stopping her from putting an end to it all was her meeting with Cass and the runt.

Surprising the runt didn't give her any trouble when she came for her, offering the two worried humans a reassuring smile and "I'll be fine". It seemed to placate them though the ginger didn't look too happy with her but Mattie didn't care what she thought, the human could scowl all she wanted but Carmilla was the master of scowling.

So now here they were in the study waiting for their guests to arrive.

They wouldn't have to wait long because Cass had already sent her a text about 'entering the masses' so the pair should be entering the manor by now.

Taking a deep unneeded breath Mattie stepped away from the fire place it was best to relax it might improve her mood and make the meeting go faster. She was looking forward to the look on Cass's face when she finally told her that the runt was the new Clan Regent. It was a grand reveal of not only why the blonde had been acting so strangely but also into the rules and titles of the vampire world which very few were privy to.

Mattie probably should have felt some amount of guilt or something but there were too many things at stake to care.

The humans protesting outside grew louder bringing her migraine back full force.

"Damn blood bags"

"Do you want me to get you something for that?" Evie was surprisingly calm about it all, maybe she was still in shock but Mattie didn't care.

"No I just need them to shut up for five minutes before I go out there and murder them all" The blonde wasn't amused by the sweetness of her voice but she wasn't there to entertain.

"You wouldn't make it outside"

"What you think you can stop me?"

"No but Cass and Danny would put up a good fight"

"Finally they made it"

"They'll be here in less than a minute" Evie stood to greet them already hearing them walking their way. It wouldn't be long now till she could hold Danny again and this nightmare would start to make sense, she didn't know whether to dread it or feel relieved.

Without a chance to really think about it the door opened and the hunters arrived Cass came first with a backpack hanging from one shoulder and a tired Danny following her in. Knowing better than to stop them Cass stepped aside letting Danny and Evie have their moment.

Pulling the blonde close Danny hugged her, relieved at the calming presence the blonde held. Everything was crazy right now but she sure as hell didn't care about Mattie rolling her eyes or the way Cass eyed them. She finally had her girl back in her arms after one hell of a night and it couldn't be better.

"Enough of the hallmark moments love birds we have a few things we need to discuss"

Pulling away Evie took a shuttering breath this was going to be harder that she thought but knowing Mattie her sister she would probably forgo any preparation at all and go right into the heart of it because she could. Leading Danny over to the couch she sat down glad that Danny was following her lead.

Cass set her bag down by the door and decided to stand knowing that the chair by the fire place was pretty much cursed and the other was Mattie's so why bother stepping further into the vampires territory?

"Alright I'm sure these last few days have been quite a ride for you gingers but the funs not over yet and it probably won't be for a long time" Mattie didn't bother with the pleasantries they had business to discuss, business that could alter a lot of things about Silas and how they all functioned in their own groups.

"I won't bother hiding this anymore because we can't afford to, Ginger's as I'm sure you've noticed Evangeline here has been acting strangely for the past few months, bursts of power, needs to show dominance of others, and my personal favorite utter confusion, well all that was due to killing our sire"

"What does this mean for Evie?" Danny was glad for the summary and all but she wanted some straight up answers.

"It means that the power our sire once held has now passed on to Evangeline making her the strongest creature on campus and in our coven of sorts as Clan Regent"

"Clan Regent?" It was Cass's turn to ask questions because that sounded like a pretty important title.

"Yes, Clan Regent meaning she basically has all the power our sire had and so much more because believe it or not our sire has killed many of our own kind and that power just accumulates over time"

"And now Evie has that power but didn't know it?" Cass clarified.

"Pretty much"

"Did Carmilla know about this?" Danny needed to know because if she had then so help her-

"She didn't until recently even then it wasn't much use because my sire kept many things about sires and the hierarchy of it all from me, she never thought I would be the one to kill her" Evie didn't think it helped her sisters case but that was the past, what's done is done they could only work towards the future now.

"So what happens now?" Cass didn't want Danny having an outburst just yet so she needed to redirect that energy. "What does this mean for Evie and by bond Danny?"

"Because my mother withheld information about Clan Regent from her I need to teach her how that works and in essence she needs to start using that power in slow regulated intervals and hopefully it can help her gain some control over it before it starts to truly affect her"

"I think that's already happened" Danny wasn't going to lie that confrontation with Mel had her worried because if she hadn't shown up Carmilla would have let the blonde at her.

"How so? By scaring one of your hunters?" Mattie brushed off the encounter with Mel as a small crack in the blondes defenses "That was nothing but self-defense and she was inciting a mutiny from what I understand"

"That's no excuse, Evie wasn't herself" Danny insisted.

"Or maybe she was herself and you just didn't like what you saw"

"Enough Matska!" Evie wouldn't have her sister messing with Danny's head. "We have enough worries as it is I don't need you stirring up more trouble with that silver tongue of yours"

"Aw thanks runt"

Evie fought the need to roll her eyes because they weren't even five minutes into their meeting and she was already done with Mattie. They needed to talk about a few more things before she could leave to talk to Perry. Her friend had expressed her worries about her memory issues and Evie knew it was hard for the girl to admit it she almost had a panic attack just telling her so her anxiety was at an all-time high and Evie would do what she could to help.

"The point is now we know why I've been acting this way but I'm going to need help with it"

"We'll do what we can" Cass offered Knowing the blonde would no doubt need a friendly face after her training with Mattie began.

"Thank you"

"Hey wait a minute" Danny held up a hand slowly letting her thoughts come together. "If Evie is the new Clan Regent does that make her the boss of you?"

"NO!" Both vampires protested making the hunters jump.

"I am not under the runt's thumb now and just because she's clan regent doesn't mean I won't kick her ass ginger" Mattie snarled, Lilith's blood or not there was no way she would kneel to the runt.

"Matska was hard for our sire to control much less me" Evie shook her head eyeing Mattie carefully "Besides I don't want to be that kind of Regent nor am I that kind of person"

"So it's agreed she's not really calling the shots, until she is able to handle it I'll be making most the decisions"

"What about Karnstein?" Asked Cass not liking this shift in power, it wasn't balanced and unstable at best.

"She hates politics and as long as she doesn't have to be away from her precious human she's fine" Mattie rolled her eyes at her sisters attachment to the little brat, At least the runts bond made sense because it kept her stable but Mircalla's was making her another pet, the mighty panther she once was had become a domesticated house cat and it would only grow worse if she let the human continue to walk all over her.

"Anyway I would say this little meeting went better than expected"

"Hold up Belmonde you still didn't answer my question" Cass reminded her.

"Which was?"

"How does all of this affect Evie and Danny's bond?"

"Oh yes that" Mattie was hoping they could skip the drama that would come with that mess but knew the huntress wouldn't let it go until she explained.

"It's obvious that its grown a lot stronger and will probably continue to grow but again this is something she can learn to control and Carm is probably the best one to teach her that, though she's been lacking in the control department herself"

"Are you sure Karnstein's the one for the job? She's pretty busy with Hollis's rallying the students" Cass didn't want them taking any chances with all this Clan Regent stuff coming into play.

"Yes well if she stopped taking a back seat to that train wreak I'm sure she'd find time"

"Matska don't start" Evie warned she didn't care if Carmilla was slacking there she would defend her sister even from Mattie.

"Whatever runt we've had our meeting and your now free to take your ginger and go"

"Are sure that's everything?" Asked Danny she didn't have any questions at the moment to lost in the whole Clan Regent thing and wondering how these vampires have lived this long with the terrible lack of communication, because seriously this could have saved them a lot of trouble from the beginning if somebody had just said something.

"For now yes, we'll have another meeting later this week if everyone's still alive" Mattie rolled her eyes at the huntress but kept the sass to a minimum she didn't want to waste it on the help when her partner in crime was right there, it would be rude and Mattie was anything but rude to her prey.

Taking Danny's hand Evie led the annoyed huntress away from her sister there was no point in starting a fight when they were already done for the day.

Once the 'kiddies' were gone Mattie sat on the couch though in Cass's opinion it was more like draping herself along the couch. Seeing as her 'highness' was comfortable Cass picked up her discarded bag and unzipped it.

"Since you brought wine last time I brought wine from my personal travels" She set each one down on the coffee table letting Mattie take in the dust that coated the bottles. "And because I don't know your preference for lotions I brought my own"

Offering Mattie the bag Cass went to the nice liquor cabinet and took out the corkscrew while the vampire looked at her options. There was a simple vanilla, a creamy citrus, and cucumber melon, all of them smelt divine to her but Mattie knew she could only pick one. Putting the vanilla and citrus back in the bag Mattie worked the straps on her heels letting them fall to the floor freeing her of one less stress inducer.

"There we go"

There was a resounding 'pop' as Cass removed the cork on the first bottle of wine. Usually she would have started pouring but this wasn't one of her summer sisters nor was it one of her Hunt sister's. The hunt sisters were those who still traveled with their goddess and much like herself could handle almost all types of alcohol but why rush this?

Setting the bottle down, she let it breath as she took out two glasses. "I know it's not cold but it doesn't taste all that different, trust me"

"I believe you Jonesy you're very much a woman of your word"

"I try"

"I know and that's what I sort of appreciate"

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me Belmonde" Cass teased sitting on the edge of the coffee table with the two classes.

"Ha! No just tired of all this idiotic bureaucracy and haggling with these old corpses, for some reason they seem to think I care about what they have to say when I clearly don't" Mattie watched the huntress pour their wine closing her eyes as the wave of fermented grapes curled around her sense, _gods that was the stuff._

"Yeah I've heard some of those old corpses as you call them and their arguments"

"Really now?"

"Yes I have to go through the administration office at least three times a month to hand in any and all financial record for the month, get the girls grade, even stay up to date on the insurance because you know, its Silas"

"I will never understand why they won't just go to electronic records but that's on them" Mattie muttered taking her glass with a devilish smile. It was good to finally relax and what better way to have a night of fine wine, a foot massage, and great conversation?

"I know, it would make it ten times easier for me if I could just email them but they don't trust anything they can't see but I think that comes with them being older than dirt"

"You know I wouldn't doubt that too much, especially with all the monks and their chanting I tried translating it and found matches to early Latin, Mesopotamians, and possibly though I'm not entirely sure, some kind of Norse"

"Someone did their homework"

"I don't want those hooded cultists getting the drop on me, my sire didn't raise a fool" Mattie took a healthy sip of her wine to avoid cringing at the fact she'd just said that. Cass was all too amused taking a small sip of her own glass to continue their game.

"Well we have our wine and no one's dead so why don't I give you that foot massage?"

"Sometimes Jonesy I feel like you're trying to spoil me or buy me and I can't quite tell which one it is"

Cass pursed her lips as she took Mattie's left foot resting it on her knee so she could warm up the lotion between her hands.

"I'm not trying to buy you, there's not enough blood or money in the world for that, and I'm most certainly not trying to spoil you when you do that on your own"

"True but that leaves me to wonder what you do want then?"

"Believe it or not Belmonde what I want has nothing and yet everything to do with you"

"How so?"

"You are on the board and as much fun as it sounds dealing with that I don't want any part of it but your fellow board members keep pestering me and my sisters so I figure if I go through you with any and all demands I won't have to deal with _them_ " Cass explained gently working the ball of Mattie's foot in just the right way. "The fact that you're a fellow immortal, intelligent, and admittedly attractive is just an added bonus"

If it were anyone else Mattie would have called them on their Bull shit but it wasn't anyone else, it was Cass and the huntress was never one to waste her breath lying. So Mattie would take the truth for what it was…with her own twist of course.

"So you find me attractive?"

Cass smiled, shaking her head "Why am I not surprised that that's what you take out of my answer?"

"Because it's me Jonesy"

"I can't argue with that Belmonde"

"Good that makes two wins for me tonight"

"Keep thinking that Belmonde you haven't won anything yet"

Mattie arched a perfectly plucked brow. Her prey was starting to fire things up a bit, perfect.

"We'll see Jonesy, we'll see"

…

…

…

"I can't believe your sisters have known what's been going on this entire time and just haven't told you" Danny was furious with both elder vampires and were it not for both of them being stronger than her she would totally stake them.

Evie held her mates hand knowing how upset Danny was because she had been there herself. Why would Carmilla lie to her? She could understand not telling Matska but Carmilla had known since the beginning and then they left and the turf war happened and no the turf was wasn't as important as her it was the humans playing solider as they always did and-NO they were not just humans they were students of Silas and that was that.

"…and for her to pretend like you being stronger than her doesn't matter is ridiculous, Mattie must have known you've had the title since the begining"

"Danny that's not true Matska thought it was sister who gave the killing blow and had to find out the truth through Laura's video's"

"So what? this is your well-being at stake here and Carmilla kept you in the dark about it!"

"Danny I know it's a frustrating mess really I do but we're not going to solve it until you calm down"

Danny looked up trying to force her anger down but sweet goddess it was hard. She wanted to tear into Mattie but she knew Cass would handle her, she wanted to rip Carmilla a new one but Laura would never forgive her and for goddess's sake she wanted Evie to be just as angry as she was but she wasn't. Her vampire was tired, sad, and recovering from what Perry had told her was puke-agedon. She didn't know much about vampire biology but that didn't sound good by any means so she would do her best to calm down for Evie so she wouldn't feel worse through the bond.

Seeing her mates struggle Evie took Danny's hand and kissed her knuckles. The lightest touch of those lips made Danny sigh it was like a bucket of water had been dumped on her without the shock of the cold and that's why she loved her girlfriends presence but at the same time she really did want to stay angry. If Evie wouldn't be angry then somebody had to but again now wasn't the time for anger, right now they needed to calm down and get those protesters to shut up for five minutes so she could think.

"I know you're not calm yet Danny but that's ok, your allowed to be angry as I said we all are but for now just breath" Evie's voice was soft and calming Danny let it wash over her soothing her own berserker. It was incredibly ironic that both the most level headed people in the gang had the most terrifying rage fits but it was just how life went sometimes.

"There we go"

Opening her eyes Danny looked down seeing a sweet smile she didn't know she missed.

"I like emeralds as much as the next girl but burning ones are a little intimidating Mon Coeur"

"Still need to learn French"

"It's never going to happen" Evie teased meeting Danny half way to peck her on the nose.

"Still not fair"

Evie went to reply but the hurried steps from the apartment below made her frown. It seemed Laura wasn't gaining as much fire from the students as she'd hoped but what could she expect? The students might have been through with all the board's insane demands and regulations but the students saw her as more of the cause to all their trouble then the answer to it.

"Things never seem to be fair with us but that's alright we can all probably sit around the kitchen complaining about the unfairness of it all later right now I think you need to save Laura from herself"

"But we just had that meeting and I know you had a night to get over the shock but I'm still pretty dazed by all this vampire stuff"

"It's alright Danny I didn't know about any of it either, my sire kept a lot of it from me so I wouldn't try anything, not that I was really a threat to her back then"

"Don't sell yourself short Evie"

"It's hard not to when everyone but my sisters girlfriend is taller than me"

Danny shook her head "Easing into the puns already?"

"Why not try and lighten the mood? I love it when you smile as much as you love mine"

Evie was right about that, Danny loved seeing her girl smile and felt even better if she was the one who caused it. Can't blame a girl for being proud of such an accomplishment especially if said girlfriend happens to be a centuries' old vampire.

"I'm not gonna deny it you have a beautiful smile Babe"

"Then there's the names" Evie sighed leaning into Danny's side they were really sweet names too. Honestly Evie never thought she'd be this lucky.

"I know it's weird for me sometimes because I've never done the whole nickname thing with others except maybe my summer sisters"

Evie smiled enjoying this moment of calm but another frustrated groan from down stairs caught her attention. Laura's problems were really starting to encroach on her private time with Danny and if her sister wasn't going to do anything about it then someone had to.

"Danny you need to go save Laura from herself"

"What?"

"I can practically feel her determination plummeting from here and my sister is in a mood because they argued most the night about the whole protesting thing"

"If it's so annoying then why doesn't she just leave?"

"Because its Mother's apartment and Sister claimed it, the only thing that would ever make her leave it would be a stake through her chest or her own boredom" It was childish of her sister but vampires were territorial creatures and once they claimed something they never gave it up.

"Do I have to go I'm super comfortable right here" Danny mumbled burying her face in Evie's shoulder.

"Yes I would go but I need to check on Perry and Kirsch"

"How's he doing by the way I haven't seen him since the hunt?"

"He's alright but he flinches every time he sees a possible summer" Evie sighed kissing Danny's temple. "I figure Theo will come get him or he can just move in here to save us the trouble of worrying about him"

"Have I told you that you're catching up to Perry at being a mother hen?"

"I am not!"

"Sorry babe but you really are"

"That's your opinion and we don't have a third to prove otherwise so it doesn't count"

"What?"

"Just go help Laura before Mattie strangles her for inciting a riot"

Danny groaned seeing no reason she should leave Evie's arms, no good reasons anyway. Yes, she wanted to help Laura because they were friends but the reporter was going to crash soon and when she did it wouldn't be pretty.

Sensing the ginger's hesitancy Evie decided to give her some incentive. Leaning back far enough to take Danny's face in her hands Evie kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her left cheek then her right cheek and pulled away as Danny tried to go in for a kiss.

"Go save Laura from herself, Get sister out of her mood or at least out of the apartment, and that kiss is as good as yours"

"But I already have you right here"

Evie pecked her on the nose again "Yes but a hallway isn't the best place to cuddle and I know a couch that's far more comfortable"

"Fine, you won me over I'll go see Laura and poke your sister"

Somehow Danny managed to pry herself away from Evie's arms and head back downstairs. If anyone could help Laura it was Danny and if anyone could help her sister back into her snarky self it was definitely Danny.

With those two taken care of Evie headed back to Perry's room to check on the ginger. Since Lafontaine and J.P were still trying to get back into the room she knew her friend would be on edge, not that Evie blamed her. Seeing Will's body up walking around was unnerving as years of abuse and not so sibling behavior did that to a person but hundreds of years of it tore at a person's psyche more than she wanted to admit.

Brushing those darker thoughts aside Evie made her way to Perry's room, her sanctuary. For centuries she had tried to make little sanctuaries out of nooks she found where ever Maman had them stay but then they would leave and she never found that same security until Maman gave her a room here at the manor, one place that no matter how old she got was hers alone. It was odd to truly feel like she owned anything after being reminded that everything she had was given to her from someone else, someone who wanted something from her but that wasn't happening here, not with Perry, never Perry.

Knocking lightly she heard shuffling and small curses from the other side.

"Perry?"

"Come in!"

Peeking inside Evie found that the coffee table was covered in papers and old books but Perry was already cleaning up her project.

"Oh hey Evangeline" Perry smiled shoving most the books back into her dresser but not without knocking a few off the shelf. Picking up one of the books Evie frowned 'Exorcism and is it for you?' she didn't know about these kinds of books being in Perry's possession.

The ginger had admitted during a late night ice cream binge that she had dabbled in the "dark arts" or novelty of it her freshmen year ending terribly with too much embarrassment to explain it fully. Evie wouldn't push when it came to the dark arts she knew all too well how hard spells could be, her sire spent centuries refining even the most basic ones and Mattie was catching on though small acts of pyro-kinesis were known to work for all vampires.

"Where's Kirsch?" Evie was worried she found his scent was still fresh but the boy himself was nowhere to be found.

"He went to get more poster board and sticks for Laura's protesters though I don't think it was the wisest thing to send him out into that mess"

"He shouldn't be out there at all" Evie bit her lip looking towards the back window all she could see were handmade picket signs and fists waving in the air.

"So how did your meeting go?" Asked Perry taking her seat on the couch once more. It was best to draw the blondes attention away from Kirsch it wouldn't do to have her worrying.

"It was a repeat of last night just no vomiting and it was the hunters who were shocked instead of me"

"At least everyone knows now right? We don't have anyone else we need to tell?"

"No we covered all the people who actually need to know but eventually I'm going to have to make debut of some kind, I've never seen one but I'm sure Matska knows what to do" Evie wasn't looking forward to that especially when most the vampire world knew her as the weakest of Lilith's progeny it gave a bad spin on the whole situation.

"How did Danny take it?"

"She was just as surprised as I was and didn't ask as many questions but I know once she's had more time to really process it she'll be back" Evie never felt so lucky to have such a supportive mate as Danny.

"That's good one less person to be shocked"

"I wouldn't say that, she's still pretty dazed but I sent her to save Laura from herself, I figure the distraction would be good for her"

"I know what you mean, all those protesters chanting and shouting is starting to give me a head ache"

"I think it's giving everyone a headache" Evie agreed with her a hundred and ten percent because they needed to get those protesters happy or hungry enough to leave otherwise they wouldn't shut up.

"Well protesters aside how are you feeling about the whole J.P situation? I've sort of come to terms with it even if seeing his face still freaks me out"

"I don't know how I feel about him, I mean it's amazing that Lafontaine could do that but I'm still weirded out by it and I'm glad that J.P's ok but…" Evie licked her lips trying to think of a way to explain her feelings but it was still too strange. "I'm not exactly happy to see him either Perry but… when he speaks it's so different from Will and the way he talks _to_ me, Will used to curse me and taunt me, tearing me down every chance he got but J.P he was kind and forever curious he speaks with such neutrality you could never tell if he was happy or sad but he always lit up when there was something new to explore"

"He was a man of wonder who never tired of the world and what it had to offer, he was a rare spark of life that I found myself lucky enough to befriend and I'm overjoyed that our friendship has lasted this long but I need to deal with the fact that its **_him_** I'm speaking with not Will"

"Maybe with time and a regular sleep schedule you two can get around that, I mean you're getting used to the idea that it's not Will already so how much longer before that idea really sets in?" Perry was trying to stay positive in this, she'd read between her old books on witchery as well as stress help books that a positive aura did wonders on those around you so why not start now?

Evie nodded maybe Perry was right she just needed to get herself back on track, drink more blood, and- a hesitant knock startled her making her realize just how lost in thought she was.

"Who is it?" Called Perry already having a pretty good idea of who it was.

"It's me Perry, can I come in? I brought a peace offering"

Perry was suspicious but her curiosity got the better of her. Going against her better judgment Perry conceded.

"Fine you can come in"

The door opened and there was Lafontaine with a reluctant J.P behind them and a plate stacked with grilled cheese and not just any grilled cheese, Lafontaine's coveted five cheese ironed grilled cheese. Somehow during their high school years Lafontaine had figured out the perfect heat for grilled cheese was on Perry's home Iron and used it all during finals week to make the perfect grilled cheese for their anxiety ridden friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" Perry couldn't help asking her mouth was already watering at the sight of the delicious cheesy goodness.

"Yes per, yes it is and I made all seven of them just for you but if you want to sha-"Perry hissed snatching the plate for their hands. "Or not"

Evie watched her friend dig into her first grilled cheese nearly crying at the perfection of it all.

"I guess they're amazing"

"Heavenly "Perry whispered taking another bite.

With Perry busy snacking away Lafontaine decided to try and open the lines of communication or attempt to at least.

"Hey Evie how are you feeling?" Lafontaine was apprehensive about the blondes reaction as was J.P but there was hope right?

"I'm feeling a little worse for wear but I'm doing better, Danny's here and I was hoping that maybe now we can all sort of focus on keeping Laura from going insane"

"I don't think that'll be too hard I mean all we have to do is get rid of the wifi again"

"No then Matska would end you" Lafontaine cringed it was all too true. Mattie had made it clear that if Lafontaine messed with anymore electronics in the manor she would bar the human from entering the place without a contract of some kind.

"Yeah maybe the wifi isn't the way to go"

"If I may interject" J.P began looking between the two nervously "Maybe simply talking to her would be a better solution or perhaps pressing her off switch sorry I meant sleep?"

He was still getting used to being in a body again it had been quite some time since he felt things with actual fingers and sleep was pretty new too.

"That would probably be the best solution that won't invoke snooty vampire rant, good job J.P"

"Thank you" He smiled happy to help but when he saw Evie's discomfort and took a small step back hoping the space would set her at ease.

"I agree with him and that's why I sent Danny to talk to her but I can still hear the protesters so I assume that hasn't worked"

"Hmm that does present another problem" J.P played with the edge of his shirt liking the feel of soft cotton and distracting himself so he could think.

"We could always switch her coco to tea" Laf offered.

"Laura's not that taste dead yet she might be running on a sugar rush but she would be able to tell the difference" Perry warned finally setting aside her now empty plate those grilled cheese's were amazing as always and had brightened her mood but she was still upset with Laf.

"True we'll just have to think of something else"

Evie watched the ginger pace around the couch while J.P became fixated on Perry's left over crumbs looking at them for the first time through a vampires eyes was pretty intense. Mot microscopes didn't compare to a vampires eye sight when they actually focused it but over time they learned to "un-focus" it or they would be too easily distracted.

It was interesting having a fledgling around that wasn't her, someone who for once didn't know as much about the vampire world and wasn't human. It was nice to be an elder sibling for once and it was J.P not Will she would be helping. That made the idea a little easier to accept because that body wasn't Will's anymore it was J.P's now and he would use it better than Will ever had.

The noise from the protesters grew louder with a few screams thrown in but Evie didn't think that was necessary. Yes they were enraged with the lack of action but there was no need to scream.

"Hey uh Evie…"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Lafontaine pointed at the black clouds wondering how in heck they were coming so fast.

"I don't know but I think it best if you come away from the windows" Evie could hear the screeching and squawking.

Acting on instinct Evie pulled Lafontaine away from the window pushing them into J.P's arms as the cloud slammed into the house. Pulling Perry close she covered the ginger as birds swarmed them squawking and screeching, sending feathers everywhere.

Beaks and talons clawed her arms and back but she didn't let go of Perry. The ginger was screaming in her arms as panic rolled off her and Evie didn't blame her crows and ravens were never a good sign especially with Matska being so close. Just thinking her sister had something to do with this made Evie's protectiveness flare unknowingly forcing the ravens away but the crows were different. The crows screeched louder almost in protest before fleeing the room in a hellish swarm, leaving the group lost and panicked.

Slowly lifting her head Evie checked the room but she couldn't find any stragglers. Those birds had to bust through the window and some of them hadn't made it on the first try but it looked like all of them were gone.

Looking down at Perry she found the ginger shivering silently muttering unintelligible gibberish in her panic.

"I've got you Perry you're alright their gone all of them are gone"

The ginger flinched pulling Evie closer trying to crawl onto the blondes lap. Evie didn't fight her, her own protective instincts were on high alert wanting to keep the ginger as protected as possible which reminded her.

"J.P? Lafontaine are you alright?"

"We're a little ruffled but well Evangeline" J.P replied taking in the room. It was quite a mess with feathers everywhere and furniture knocked over.

"What was that?" asked Lafontaine stepping out of J.P's protective embrace.

"I don't know but something tells me were going to find out" Evie could already feel the dread rising, they just couldn't catch a break.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was ch25 Mattie is always fun to write but now things are moving along and in case you haven't noticed they've only just started reaching the worst parts of the storm and its only going to get worse from here.**

 **..**

 **...**


	26. Chapter 26

**...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **CH26 and so the fun continues. more fun with the birds and they all fall apart oh joy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

This was a disaster and nothing she could think of would make up for it. Evie looked from the trembling ginger in her arms to Lafontaine as they checked some of the ruined furniture. The entire room would have to be cleared out before they could even begin to clean it and that would mean Perry's OCD going crazy.

Shaking her head Evie looked to J.P, it seemed the fledgling was still in shock but he wasn't as easily distracted as before, focusing on the window where the murder had torn through. The window frames were ripped from the wall and glass littered the floor adding to the endless list of property damages that Mattie would no doubt complain about when she turned up.

Setting down the last of the over turned chairs Laf sighed dusting their hands off on their pants as best they could.

"Not to point out the obvious but this place is a mess I can only imagine what the rest of the house looks like"

"I would think they'd be in the same state as this one but messier" Evie muttered.

"Alright well you stay with Perry because let's be honest I don't think she's going anywhere any time soon"

"Fine"

"I'm gonna go check on the others" Called Lafontaine dragging a startled J.P along with them leaving Evie with Perry. The ginger had yet to let go of her arms and if she were human then she would be bruised for weeks from Perry's nails digging into her skin.

"Perry do you want to sit on the coffee table? It's the cleanest surface in the room as far as I can tell"

"N-no"

"Can you walk? because I can carry you if you want" Evie offered.

"No just-just don't move, my heart is still racing and my legs would probably shake and I don't know if that's the panic or my neat freak tendencies kicking in because this room is a mess and I can't clean it but I-"

"It's ok Perry" Evie gave the trembling ginger a light hug ignoring the light sniffles as Perry's head rested on her shoulder.

"Why can't anything around here, even a simple evening at home, be normal?"

"Because it's Silas" It wasn't the best answer but it was the only one Evie could give. "It's the biggest supernatural hot spot in Europe next to Great Britain and the edge of Italy"

"Well it's ridiculous and I'm just-done with it, all of it"

"Perry I understand probably more than most people ever will that the supernatural world is a frustrating, confusing, and terrifying world but once you step in there's no getting out of it" Perry's sniffles grew at the finality inn the blondes' words.

"But that doesn't mean you can't find someone to help guide you through it" Pulling away Evie wiped away the stray tears and smiled so brokenly Perry wanted to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the raw emotion in them.

"I know your scared Perry and exhausted from the endless waves of tragedy that have befallen us but I promise you as your friend that I will protect you from what I can with my limited experience in fighting and always offer plenty of hugs if you need them"

Perry let out a shuttering laugh unable to help herself. How was it that the people who got the worst in life were the kindest, most selfless creatures on the planet?

"Thank you"

"It's no problem Perry" The sound of running feet told her they wouldn't be alone long looking towards the door she was relieved to see her huntress.

"Are you guys ok up here?" Danny was a little winded but Evie knew it was probably from the bird attack it was possible that the murder had stormed the downstairs as well.

"We've been better but tell me, how are the others?"

"A little shaken but fine I guess you guys were the targets"

Evie frowned she didn't think Mattie would blatantly send a murder their way while in the study, Mattie was cocky at times but this wasn't her style. Something else was going on here but she didn't know what and she doubted the others did either.

"Perry do you think you can walk or should I carry you?"

"You can carry me if that's alright"

"Good let's get you down stairs, that's where everyone is right?"

"Yeah" Danny nodded towards the door watching the tiny blonde pick up Perry with the slightest of ease. It was always funny seeing her tiny girlfriend carry people even if it was Perry, she remembered being carried herself and as embarrassing as it was she really liked it. Evie gave off this calming presence that could stop Danny's inner berserker but it could also comfort Perry's constant anxiety.

The pair were very similar when it came to stress and anxiety they all knew how Evie was in the beginning. It was a painful watching her flinch when they went in for a hug or how nervous she got over saying anything out of turn. It took time to get the blonde to open up and now here she was returning the favor for Perry.

Following her girlfriend down stairs Danny wondered where Cass was, she knew her Pres. was with Mattie but from the looks of things it was the elder vampire who caused the whole bird attack. She could only hope Cass was giving her crap for the whole bird attack.

The apartment was pretty packed with Laura and Carmilla on the chase and Laf, J.P, and Kirsch standing in the door way. They moved away from the door when they saw Evie carrying Perry. Kirsch looked the most surprised because he had been downstairs after the attack with more poster supplies for Laura and came back to a mess of glass and feathers.

"Per-per are you ok?"

"I've been better Kirsch" Perry managed a weak smile as Evie set her down on the stool in front of Laura's computer, it seemed like the best place for her at the moment.

"How was it upstairs? Ginger #2 here says the winged rats went for you" Carmilla was curious about the whole summoning a murder thing but Mattie wouldn't _really_ waste her energy right?

"They didn't go after me per say, Evangeline shielded me as best she could but they weren't really attacking me they were just flying around the room"

"They didn't even bust through the window for us" Laura muttered in confusion.

"It must have been to scare away the protesters" Carmilla suggested not feeling the slightest bit of guilt at her own relief because those humans were really getting on her nerves.

"Would your sister really go through the trouble of using her power like that?" asked Laura.

"Eh she's summoned a murder for less"

That left them with no real answers and more accusations on Mattie's list than Carmilla would have liked but there was no helping it when Mattie did nothing to change it and she never would because that's just who she is.

"Well that's still uncalled for and now I have to clean the place up, we can't even stay there because the windows are nothing but broken glass on the floor" Perry exclaimed the stress of it all finally coming down on her.

"Its fine, we can stay in one of the millions of guest rooms Per" Laf didn't see the problem besides the fact that the manor needed better defenses. It was something they would look into because the place was bound to have some being the Dean's house and all.

"It is not fine Lafontaine, you weren't even staying in the room anymore and it was more than just a room it was my sanctuary from all this-this supernatural insanity, sister the war, and all your political mayhem!"

"You can stay in my room if you want?" Evie offered knowing Perry was bound to blow a few blood vessels if this kept up.

"Thank you Evangeline at least someone's being considerate"

"Perry..."

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to go attempt to clean the bird guano off the hard wood" Perry stood from her stool gaining enough strength from her furious rant to storm out of the room with Lafontaine on her heels.

"Perry I-"

"Just stay away from me ok? I need some space!"

Lafontaine watched her go feeling hurt at being shut out even if Perry was upset with them they had never fought this long. Well not really fought but consciously pushing the other away? Only Lafontaine did that and that was completely unintentional they were just so easily swept up into projects because of well science. It was painful to see how much that separation was affecting Perry but maybe once she calmed down a bit more they could start talking again.

"Coming in on your right Ginger"

They had just enough time to jump out of the way as Mattie waltzed in happy to see the protesters gone but the mess left behind was a little more than she had hoped. Cass was close behind taking in all the scared faces and Mattie smug one in particular.

"Well that was a nice reenactment of The Birds but Hitchcock's great artistry aside, I think it's time you pack up your little protest and let the adults do their jobs"

"This was only the first day of our protests were not even close to finished" Laura snapped unwilling to throw in the towel just yet, there was plenty of fight left in her and as long as she had her coco and coffee she could go another ten rounds with Mattie.

"Oh yes you are blood bag, there is nothing left to prove besides the fact that your list of failures is only going to keep growing with the addition of failing to start a real protest and stop the board, which honestly wasn't going to happen in the first place" Mattie swept back her hair so confident in her own position and the humans lack of knowledge. It was all too easy to watch this brat rip her own hair out as the board carried on with their business or lack thereof.

The only thing she was thinking about was the great shoulder massage Cass was giving her before the humans started screaming over a few wild ravens. She had been happy with having her feet massaged but her shoulders were still incredibly tense and Cass didn't seem to mind but now they were dealing with the blame game again. Honestly they needed to get a grip on their own wild imaginations because Mattie hadn't heard the slightest creak much less all the broken glass that ginger#1 blathered on about.

"Yes it will, you've already started panicking if you used your little bird trick to spook us"

"Please if I summoned a murder of ravens then I would be leading the charge, not making you all scream like little school girls"

"Like you would bother doing that with us"

"For once you're right I wouldn't bother doing that with you" Mattie agreed smirking at Cass's disapproving frown, the huntress could be unhappy if she wanted but Mattie would gladly put the brat reporter in her place. "I wouldn't bother tormenting you and treating you like a threat because you never were one, since the beginning you've been trying to play with the adults but you kiddies weren't even players"

Laura gaped trying to think of some kind of comeback but damn this vampire was good. They had nothing, literally they had nothing. All their files were gone, the protesters had abandoned them because of the birds, and now Mattie was gloating because they had nothing to use against her.

"Now then the board will continue as it has before and you will fall back into the masses silently simmering just like the rest of the mindless blood bags and supernaturals still hanging around this dump"

The room was grimly silent as the painful loss set in but not everyone was frowning because of the resignation. J.P was more confused than sad. He thought they had looked into the rules and conduct of the board but he had been on the fritz so he couldn't quite blame them for not knowing. Stepping closer to the wall J.P licked his lips a little worried but more out of fear of Mattie's reaction than anything else.

"Actually the board can't go through with most of their plans without a student body representative on the board… please don't kill me"

Sensing the fledgling's fear Evie stepped closer to him offering her familiar presence to calm him but this didn't distract Mattie from realizing they'd found a loop hole.

"And so what? There isn't anyone here that would dare go against me"

"Well we have Carmilla and she will" Laura trumpeted all too happy to add insult to injury.

All eyes were on the Burnette in question and Evie swore she'd never seen her sister look so torn or shocked. Carmilla hated politics and made sure that Maman had known that from the beginning getting her off the hook for all things pertaining to them but now here was Laura trying to pull her into an all-out political war with Matska. The elder vampire was not only a master of words but her sister. There was no way in hell that was happening Carmilla would never take that step and Mattie knew she wouldn't…until Laura came along and now those boundaries were starting to blur.

"So you think you have my sister so wrapped around your finger you can get her to go against me? Bravo blood bag, your more manipulative than I first you were capable of"

"I'm not manipulating her, she would do it because it's the right thing to do" Laura shot back, standing as tall as all 5"4 of her would allow. She wouldn't be intimidated by Mattie anymore not when they'd finally one upped her.

That signature smirk spread across Mattie's lips as she eyed her sister seeing just how trapped she was. There was no way in hell this little sister fight was happening, if it had been the runt then she would have at least paused before saying no but Carmilla? Her sister would never go against her and they both knew it.

"Seems you've been called to the stands Sis you might want to brush up on your politics"

"She won't have to worry about that because we'll help her"

Mattie laughed at that, honestly this brat was persistent she'd give her that.

"If you really want to play this game then fine have at it but I already know what players you've got"

With that Mattie left them to simmer in the tension that would no doubt burst upon her exit. She couldn't help trailing her eyes of a certain huntress though, their chat was invigorating to say the least and gods be damned but Cassidy Jones was the best missus she had ever had the _pleasure_ of acquainting.

"Night Jonesy"

"Morning Belmonde"

Leave it to Mattie to drop a bomb and then walk out with a spring in her step as the rest of them dealt with the fall out.

"She is just so-gahh!" Laura groaned even when they had the upper hand Mattie found some kind of jab to knock her off her game.

Carmilla was still leaning on the chase slowly shaking her head as Laura stood pacing furiously in the small space between the chase and the large desk on the other side of the room. Evie didn't like this. The tension was suffocating but nobody moved, not daring to be the one to step off the land mine first. Sadly it looked like Laura would be the one to take that first step.

"Come on let's take a look at those board requirements because the sooner we get Carm in there the sooner we can knock Mattie off her high horse"

"No Laura"

"What?" Laura stared at the brunette in confusion.

"I said No, I won't do it so find somebody else"

"But Carm we-"

"No Laura"

Looking from Laura to Carmilla, Evie couldn't hold back any more something needed to be done before someone said something stupid.

"I declare a mental health day!"

"What!?"

All eyes were on the blonde she wanted to back away but her alpha personality was keeping her back straight. It was so strange to think of

"I say everything goes on hold till a representative is agreed on and I mean everyone agrees"

"But we have Carmilla-"

"And sister said no, so respect her choice and look elsewhere" She knew it was rushed but this was a very dangerous subject to be broaching. Evangeline might not be as sisterly with Matska but Carmilla was and would do anything for Matska the same way she would for Carmilla. The bonds of sister hood were too strong to be broken by petty human constructs and rivalry. If Laura pushed too far she might break the bond between her and her own vampire and that wouldn't help anyone.

"But we already have a candidate we don't need to-"

"Listen to my baby sister Hollis because I'm not betraying Mattie like that, I've already played the go between for you I am not ruining my bond with her now"

"Carm we have her on the ropes now, she realizes that we have a way in and she's scared"

"Laura you have not seen Mattie scared and a bunch of college kids isn't about to change that" Carmilla snarled. Laura didn't realize the enormity of her situation nor the implications she was thrusting upon Carmilla. Ever since they'd come back all Laura would talk about was the damn school and cleaning up her mess but she never once seemed to grasp what she was asking, no _telling_ Carmilla to do. All Laura ever did now was tell her how to feel, tell her how to act, tell her she loved her , she didn't show it not like she used to and Carmilla was starting to truly see that maybe, just maybe Mattie was right.

"If she's not scared then she's at least worried now that we have a chance to finally get into the board meetings, we can-"

"You're not getting it Laura, I can't go against my sister, so why don't you take Evie's advice and look elsewhere"

"Carm why are you acting like this? We need you in there, we need you, I need you"

"No you need some knight in shining armor you can summon at a moment's notice to slay your dragon but I've already told you Laura I'm no hero that's not how this works"

"Carm…" Laura stared at the brunette shocked and hurt. This wasn't how she had expected this to go, this wasn't how she expected it to go at all.

"Come on let's give her some space" Cass patted Danny on the shoulder and gave J.P a light nudge it was best to let the reporter have a moment.

"Carm I-"

"I'm going out" Carmilla brushed passed Danny uncaring as the door slammed behind her.

"Damn"

"Let her be Danny they both need some time" Cass warned knowing Danny would want to comfort both girls even if Carmilla was likely to hiss at her.

"I know but still how could we have missed that kind of problem? Carmilla's been brushed over when it comes to Laura she just marches on without even a word to her girlfriend"

"It's easy to swept up in the rush but you've been busy with Evie and they need to work on their communication"

"I think we all do" Looking down Danny found Lafontaine sitting on the steps of the grand stair case looking as bad as she felt. "Perry's not gonna talk to me till tomorrow at the earliest and probably won't go to sleep until the floors are clean"

"Then I'll make sure she sleeps" said Evie pressing herself into Danny's side needing the comfort of her mate after such an intense fall out. "I'll even get her all the sponges and wash rags from the hall closet"

"I think that would be good" Laf sighed blinking away tears.

"Do you want me to stay?" Asked Danny they had covered a lot this evening, goddess it felt like ages ago since their talk in the study.

"I do but I also want you to have time to think incase you have more questions about what we talked about"

"True but do you want me to stay? because you know I will"

"I know" Evie nuzzled Danny's side it was true she would stay and Evie wanted her too but she would be spending most the night cleaning with Perry. Still it wouldn't hurt to have Danny hang out in her room until then right?

"You can hang round my room if you want? I know I won't see you till later on but it's been a while since we've been there"

"Sounds good" Danny kissed the top of her head. "Do you still have the stuff I left here or should I go get some clothes?"

"No I still have your things in my dresser, the bottom drawer"

"Thanks"

"I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow then" Said Cass watching the pair with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah I'll check in around noon"

"See you then" Cass had to admit it had been an interesting night but something told her this wouldn't be the end of the Hollistein problems. Those two would be at it until they either broke up or talked it out and she didn't really want to know which one would be the answer.

"We'll that's one less person to worry about right?" Danny didn't know if it was goo that her leader had left them at the crash site but for now all they could do was recollect and hope to recover.

"Right come on let's get you two settled for the night then I'll go check on Perry"

Taking Lafontaine's hand and pulling on Danny's arm Evie led them upstairs she had to make sure they had everything before going to Perry. Pausing mid-step Evie looked over her shoulder at a distracted J.P, he was scratching the banister to see if it was really marble.

"J.P come on"

"Oh!, yes Evangeline"

With J.P scurrying after them Evie continued the journey to the other side of the house where more of the guest rooms were waiting for her friends. This was a grand mess of things but hopefully they would work themselves out and they would be able to look back on it as just another bump in the road like her and Danny. They'd had plenty of bumps before and after the death of her sire but with words and plenty of cuddles they turned out alright with an added apology here and there of course.

That's just how relationships were sometimes and her sister would fix hers too she just needed some time.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was ch26 the tension bubble was a failed dodge and the bullet hit its mark. sorry for the abrupt end but I honestly haated the way Carm/Laura broke up and the build up to it. Yes they will be breaking up here but this isn't so much about them as it is about the background characters and their reactions and overall thoughts on whats happening infront of the webcam.**

...

...


	27. Chapter 27

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **here's ch27 moving things right along so let the agony continue.**

 **I sped up the time line a bit because its super depressing when Carm/Laura break up so I wanted to move right along with that.**

 **Surprisingly this was a fun chapter to right because yes its depressing as fuck to write about a break up but it need a light crack sort of moment and you know what I did it any so enjoy the crazy, angsty, reality check moment as confusing as that sounds.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Standing in the shower Evie rested her head against the cool tiles the temperature almost matched her own but the water was still warm. She had been in there for an hour at the least and she didn't think she was going to be moving anytime soon.

It had finally happened.

The delicate atmosphere of the manor was shattered and all hell had been unleashed in the down stairs apartment as Laura and her sister had it out, getting everything they wanted to say out into the open. They whispered, shouted, and hissed at each other through barred teeth and ended it, their relationship as they all knew it, was over. The shouting had ended when the front door slammed shut and Evie flinched all the way up in Perry's room.

They had been cleaning the destroyed room with every cleaning product she could find to ease Perry's mind until it reeked of enough floor cleaner to burn her nose. It was only when Perry's arms started cramping so much she couldn't hold onto the rag anymore and had to be put to bed that Evie got a moment to breathe. Danny had been there for her because she was amazing like that, keeping her strong the first two days of her sisters break up.

It might have been Carmilla's break up but Evie could feel the brunette's bitterness and was hypersensitive after they hashed it out, flinching every time she saw Carmilla. She knew her sister was hurting worse than she could imagine especially with the bond still intact. Bonds could weaken over time and through the strain but it would never truly go away as far as Evie knew which added to her sister's mood by the guilt and sadness Laura felt over their break up. The human wasn't much better spending most her time binge watching Netflix and going through every pint of ice cream in the giant freezer.

The gang had to leave the reporter be until she could look around the apartment without bursting into tears but Evie had no idea when that would happen. She wasn't experienced in break ups much less relationships but she didn't want to think about that unless it could help her sister. The only one who really tried to help Laura was Lafontaine because they were still in the 'dog house', no pun intended, with Perry and felt that if they helped Laura then it would keep their mind off Perry. As for her sister Mattie had taken the brunette out every night since they'd had it out and the only time Evie saw either of them was on that social media site, Instagram, it was amazing how photogenic those humans were but it didn't make her feel any better to see her sister trying to party away her pain.

It was terrible feeling so useless but both of them needed to go through it in their own way even if it was taking a toll on their bodies and each other.

So now here she was hiding in the shower. She hated this but not anymore than herself for wanting to run. She wanted to run away from the never ending angst, to hide in Danny's arms until she couldn't feel the sympathy pains for her sister, and most of all she wanted to stay away from Laura so she wouldn't hurt her. She knew, truly she did, that the human wasn't completely the cause of her sisters pain, this break up was pretty equal in blame but her sister was hurt by this human all the same and her beast demanded retribution as it was the vampire way.

Shaking her head Evie turned off the water it was best not to dwell on it for too long especially when Danny wasn't there to cuddle with her till she felt better. Her huntress had left the third night of the break up. She had wanted to stay because Evie was hurting but she had to return to her sisters to keep them in line. Leaving her to slowly use the strength that Danny gave her to help Perry get back on her feet and get her fed because Evie would take care of who she could even if it was only one of them. In turn Perry made sure she fed because if she was going to poke at the ginger for her health then Perry would poke her right back.

 _"It's only fair" Muttered Perry taking a bite out of her sandwich well she tried to but it was jam-packed and she could barely get her mouth around the bread._

 _"Touché" Evie amended sipping her blood through a black straw._

Drying off she put on the pajamas she'd set aside so she wouldn't wake Perry. The ginger was in her bed tucked in nice and warm with an electric blanket to soothe her stained muscles. They were letting Perry's room air out and until it didn't make her eyes water from the amount of chemicals in the air other wise she couldn't help Perry move the furniture. They decided to take clean furniture from one of the other rooms so they wouldn't have to worry about cleaning it or buying new ones.

Hopefully once Perry moved back in the ginger would feel safer or at least relax a little. If anyone knew the damages of stress it was Evie and she wouldn't let her friend fall to the same level as she used to be, it was dangerous and terrible on her already fragile mental state.

Taking the extra towel Evie started drying her hair, she wanted to take care of herself now so that when she finally went to sleep Perry and the others wouldn't worry too much. She had some blood here in her room but she was thirsty and it would probably be for the best if she brought some up for Perry for when she woke up. Deciding to head down stairs Evie picked the towels off the floor and put them in the hamper that was so rarely used.

Keeping the one around her shoulders up was a little tricky but once she wrapped up her hair it was fine. Her hair was longer than when she'd first come to Silas all those months ago but it was naturally thin so it tangled easily but it also dried faster than Carmilla's midnight curls.

Checking up on Perry she was relieved to find the ginger sound asleep as the dream catcher glowed dimly in the dark. The dream catcher was doing its job and Perry would have a full night's sleep. Nodding to herself she left the room to get her supplies, well not supplies but they were needed so it didn't really matter what she called them.

Walking soundlessly through the halls and down the stairs she could hear Kirsch snoring away in his room, J.P was reading something, she could tell because she heard him mumbling the words and they sounded like a manual for something. Lafontaine was watching Little Women, the Elizabeth Taylor version if she heard right. It wasn't a movie the scientist would usually watch but it was one of Perry's favorites and she had mentioned that before coming to Silas she had started collecting different versions of Alcottt's classic and dedicated most of her shelf space back home to said collection.

Evie's heart clenched at this because it showed just how much they missed Perry. They were best friends before all of this Vampire business crashed in on them but as she'd told Perry once you were in there was no getting out just getting a friend. Rubbing her chest Evie pushed open the door to the kitchen the sooner she got her things the sooner she could crawl into bed.

Going straight for the freezer of blood bags Evie grabbed four bags and put them in one of the small insulated bags so it wouldn't freak Perry out as much. Going to the refrigerator across the kitchen she grabbed some water bottles and thought of grabbing a snack she wanted to have a little food in her stomach before going to bed.

Looking over her snack options she tilted her head to the left as the distant sound of giggles filled her ears. Looking towards the door Evie frowned, maybe her sisters were finally coming back from their all night blood binge. It was alright to have a blood binge every now and then but every night mixing blood with copious amounts of alcohol was not a safe thing to do, especially if the blood alcohol level was high from the humans they drank from.

The front doors were thrown open sending Evie's protective instincts on an all-time high. Dropping the insulated bag she flitted into the hallway skidding to a stop as a blood drunk Carmilla fell through the threshold landing flat on her face.

"Hehehe hey hard wooood" Carmilla broke out into drunken giggles as Mattie held her sides equally as blood drunk but she managed to stay standing.

Shaking her head Evie didn't even care that her hair fell in her face she had to deal with these drunk idiots now.

"Hello sister"

"Oh Evvvie we had uh…why am I on the floor?"

Shaking her head Evie took in the pairs blood stained clothes, wincing at the overwhelming stench of alcohol that clung to them. Centuries of exposure might have helped her get used to the smell but it had been a long time since she came across two drunk vampires. Believe it or not it took a great deal of alcohol to get them buzzed much less drunk.

"Let me help you"

"Naw, naw I uh I'm fine I juss need a minute"

"Here, here le me..le me give the wall a rest and uh hehehe" Mattie broke out in another giggle fit before sliding down the wall. Ironically enough it was fitting that two of the most serious people around would be the 'giggle' drunks but Evie took laughs where she could get them besides it would be nice to point it out later when they were both painfully sober.

"Eeeeevvvie get up here!" Carmilla rolled on to her back grabbing at air as if it would help her get up to Evie.

"I don't think so sister"

"Bu why? We're hav-uh havin so much fun?" Carmilla tilted her head looking up at Evie with glossy puppy dog eyes, again the irony wasn't lost on her.

"You are but I won't be because now I have to help you back to your rooms"

"Rooms?" Mattie frowned looking at the stairs she groaned. Why did the stairs have to be sooo far away? "Nooo Thank you"

"Don't worry I'll start with sister first"

"Joy…"

Side stepping Mattie as she stretched out across the floor Evie took Carmilla's hand so she could start to lift the brunette. When she saw her sister Carmilla smiled pulling her down into a hug banging Evie's knees into the floor. It was then she caught a whiff of something that burned her nose, they must have broken into the Alchemy club's experimental vodka stash.

The ZETA'S had asked them to make something strong but that was back when her sire was alive and that stash had caused half the ZETA's to get their stomachs pumped and the vodka was locked away but it seemed her sisters had found.

"Schwester du hier bist "(1)

"Yes sister I'm here to help you get to bed" Evie blew her hair out of her face as Carmilla nuzzled her throat. Leave it to the broody cynic to revert to her native tongue and become the biggest cuddle fest known to man.

" Meine winzige kleine Schwester "(2)

Evie rolled her eyes as Carmilla played with the ends of her wet hair.

"I'm not that small sister"

"So süß, so freundlich meine geliebte kleine Schwester "(3)

"Why does she get all the uh…all the pretty words?" Mattie whined, pouting full force. Honestly her sisters were ridiculous.

" Ich liebe dich auch Mattie, die Sie einfach zu weit weg bist "(4) Carmilla reached for the elder vampire but her depth perception was still off leaving her to swipe at nothing.

"Mirry stop cuddling with her, you're not sharing and you promised you'd share!"

"Es tut mir leid Mattie, ich weiß du mir teilen möchten, aber-aber sie ist einfach so süß !"(5) Tears welled in Carmilla's eyes as she pulled Evie closer cuddling the blonde. Evie had to act quickly or her sister would wake up half the campus with her crying.

"No, no, no Sister don't cry you can still cuddle with Matska, I'm not going anywhere see? You're already hugging me"

"Ich bin?"(6)

"Yes, see" Evie patted the deceptively strong arms that circled her waist smiling up at the tear stained face of her sister. "You're already hugging me so now we just need Mattie and you'll be keeping your promise"

Carmilla nodded between sniffles.

"Mattie come here" Evie asked but the elder vampire starting to tear up too.

"Mattie don't-"

"But-but your-"

"Please don't"

"SOOO CUUTTE!" Evie winced at as the dark beauty dragged out "cute" never had she seen Mattie this drunk before but if she didn't get it together then both her sisters would cause some kind of ruckus.

"Shh! Mattie shh!"

"I-it's too much" Mattie rubbed her watery eyes.

Evie sighed dropping her head not even caring that she'd cracked the hard wood beneath her forehead.

"It's ok Mattie just get over here"

"Schwester herkommen " (7) Carmilla reached towards the elder vampire again and this time Mattie managed to crawl over to them give or take a few tries. When Mattie got close enough Carmilla pulled her into the cuddle fest effectively trapping Evie.

"So bequem"(8) Carmilla whispered.

"True" Mattie was un-characteristically affectionate nuzzling Evie's left shoulder making the blonde stiffen at her touch. They had never had this kind of interaction in their entire relationship so you couldn't blame her for silently freaking out.

Sensing the blonde's distress Carmilla pulled away looking her over for any injuries as if her drunken mind could have found them in the first place. When she found none she looked to the blonde with her lip quivering.

"Willst du nicht zu kuscheln? "(9)

"Sister you know I love to cuddle with you it's just new for me to have Mattie join in" Evie admitted, glancing nervously between the two. It was hard being on her stomach, it left her back exposed and she didn't like that.

"Is..is it me? D-do you not wanna cuddle with me?" Mattie was turning into a bigger mess than Carmilla was!

"We don't have the best relationship Matska you know that"

"You hate meeee" Mattie whined.

"I don't hate you Matska we just have very…different ways of showing affection"

"S-so you don't hate me?" It was strange seeing her usually composed sister so easily shaken and by her of all people!

"No Matska I don't hate you"

"Umarmungen!" (10)

"HUGS!"

Both vampires hugged her so tightly Evie felt her ribs creak under the pressure but the pain was made up for by the unexpected comfort that came with it. Evie knew without a doubt that Carmilla's touch would never be with the same malicious intent Matska's seemed to have, her elder sister didn't bother hurting her physically after that first meeting but her words might as well be a slap to the face. Now here they were on the hallway floor cuddling never in her immortal life did Evie _ever_ think this would happen. She doubted it would ever happen again not when they were sober any way.

"So soft" Mattie buried her face in Evie's hair brining her back to the present. This was not the weirdest thing to happen to her but it was definitely up there.

"Alright you two let's get you to bed"

"Nicht verlassen!" (11) Carmilla hugged her tighter making Evie oh so relieved she didn't need to actually breath anymore.

"Sister I'm not going to leave but the floor isn't exactly the best place for cuddling"

"Nein "(12)

" Sister " Evie groaned they were useless, no wonder Laura called them useless Lesbian vampires. Shaking her head Evie managed to get her arms free and wrap them around the inebriated cuddle monsters.

"Alright you two I'm going to get you to the closest couch because I don't think your stomachs can handle me flitting upstairs"

"Nooooo"

Ignoring their protests Evie used her new strength to pick up both vampires while they wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Gods she wished someone was there to take a picture because they must have looked insane.

"When did we start moving?" Mattie looked around the hallway in confusion as Evie slowly started walking towards the apartment, she lucked out when she saw that the door was open.

"As of right now Matska, watch your head!" The elder vampire was starting to lean too far back and if Evie tried pulling her back then she might jostle Carmilla who was finally getting comfortable with her head on Evie's shoulder.

"Who put that there?"

Heaving a sigh Evie managed to get through the door way without either sister bumping their heads and headed toward the small sitting area she knew to be Carmilla's new 'room' within the apartment.

It was a fairly large apartment as Maman had designed it to be with four rooms one being the bedroom, two sitting rooms, a walk in closet, and a master bathroom all on the first floor. Now that Laura and Carmilla were sharing it there was caution tape everywhere and clothes all over the floor from sisters small acts of retaliation including stripping throughout the day, not bothering to do her laundry, and the one Evie hated the most, being a partial nudist. Yes her sister was very confident in her body but that didn't mean Evie was comfortable seeing her like that and it was all to get back at Laura.

By passing the caution tape she managed to set Carmilla on the couch first but she didn't seem to want to let go.

"Sister you need to let go now"

"Nein"

"Sister-"

"Cuddle more" Mattie groaned pushing Evie down so she could get closer to Carmilla making all three of them fall into a heap on the couch. Evie sighed, when had this become something? When in her life would this ever happen and why did it happen now?

Disentangling herself from the clingers was almost impossible, almost. She managed to make them cling to each other so she could escape with minimal tears and whining. Carmilla watched her through tired eyes pouting with Mattie as she picked up the blanket off the back of the couch to cover them up.

"Why you go?" Mattie mumbled trying to get some pillow but Carm wasn't having it pulling the pillow away. Now that she looked at it Evie could see that it was Laura's yellow pillow disguised in a plain grey pillow case that would explain why the reporter was in such a fuss her sister was still a pillow thief it seemed.

"I'm going to get you some blood and water for when you wake up as well as some Aspirin for the killer headache that will no doubt stay with you"

"What?"

"Just get comfortable"

Dodging a few attempts at pulling her back into the cuddle fest, if they succeeded then they would all regret it in the morning. Walking back to the kitchen Evie found her bag right where she left it and sighed. It had been for her originally but her sisters would need it more than her, besides they had more than enough blood for all of them.

Taking the bag she walked back to the apartment Evie paused in the hallway to check the hall closet's first aid kit taking both bottles of Aspirin. If they were going to even pretend to be human tomorrow then they would need all the help they could get. Stuffing the meds into the bag she went back into the apartment hoping her sisters hadn't decided to make another attempt at getting up. Alcohol had various effects on vampires from the usual inebriation to severe loss of equilibrium, loss of inhibitions, and very rare moments of adorableness but add the Alchemy clubs 'special' vodka to the mix and you get the usual effects times about ten depending on who it is.

Setting the bag on the armchair beside the couch Evie wondered if she should leave a note. Naw they wouldn't able to open their eyes long enough to read it.

Hearing a blankets shift she looked to the two drunks to find they hadn't moved but if it wasn't them then-

"Evangeline?" Spinning around she sighed in relief it was just Laura. _Shit it was Laura_.

"Oh sorry I woke you but these two needed help getting to bed"

"It's ok I heard something in the hall way but then it got quiet, so I thought I was hearing things but then I remembered it's Silas" Laura shrugged brushing back her hair.

"Yes well they were a bit of handful"

"I can tell" Laura watched the sisters as they slept. It was the first time she'd seen Carmilla all day and it was after she'd passed out drunk. She knew she had taken their break up badly but when she saw Carmilla look so happy every time she left Laura thought the brunette was rubbing it on but now she truly saw how bad it was.

"Laura?"

"What?" Evie was obviously concerned about her spacing out but she'd been doing that a lot since the breakup.

"I asked if you were alright."

"I've been better but what can you expect after such a messy breakup?"

"It wasn't messy so much as it was all of your unspoken problems coming to a head" Evie muttered leaving her sister's to sleep and take this conversation to the other sitting room.

"Excuse me?" Laura wasn't sure she wanted the blonde to answer her but Evie was by far the most observant and perceptive of the gang, maybe she could help Laura get out of her funk and understand what happened between her and Carmilla.

Evie sighed, running a hand through her hair. She didn't know if it was her place to talk about these things but Carmilla wasn't dating Laura anymore and that changed things, the problem was Evie didn't know what that changed specifically.

"Laura I know you and sister had your issues whatever they were but you never addressed them, neither of you wanted sit down and look at the problems you had and talk them out"

"Well it's not like we had time"

"That's an excuse Laura and you know it" Laura looked away because nothing in Evie's voice was harsh or accusing like Carmilla's had been or Mattie's for that matter. The blonde was the gentlest when it came to these things, maybe she should have come to her sooner.

"I know but it's still true, we've been falling from one tragedy to the next never really catching a break and when we did Carm never wanted to do anything but day dream about running away like some romance novel and when I brought her back to the present she would pull away from me"

"She's always been a daydreamer Laura and running is part of her nature, when she was a noblemen's daughter she wanted to run from the expectations society had demanded of her, she wanted to run from Maman's tyranny, and now she wants to take you and run away so you can be safe" Evie explained hoping to give Laura some much needed insight. "A vampire's one duty to their chosen is to protect them and care for them but aren't letting her do that so she is being forced to fight her instincts"

"I can understand that, she's pointed out time and time again how much of a danger magnet I am but that's part of trying to help people and more importantly clean up the mess I made"

"Laura I understand that you feel responsible, and though many would dispute it, you aren't entirely at fault here Maman had been getting too comfortable but the point is that I know how you feel, the problem with that goes right back to communication though because you never asked for sister's help in fixing this, you sort of assumed that she would put everything on hold and help you" Evie internally winced remembering Danny's familiar words about her families terrible communication skills. Her huntress was right of course but honestly it was a little late for counseling.

"This is what we wanted to do though, we wanted to come back to check on you guys and see how the school was, I thought we were on the same page but that's just how it is sometimes, you get ahead of yourself and others pick up on it"

"Not everything you do is so obvious or easy to follow, I know for a fact that sister doesn't take orders well if at all, I don't see how you thought this would be any different"

"But this is what we were supposed to do, we were supposed to come back and-and-"

"Lead the rest of the student body to safety? Go on with our lives? What?"

The room had never been so quiet and neither had Laura's mind. The constant chatter of thoughts that raced through her mind since they had returned seemed endless but here in this moment her head space was empty as all thoughts came to a screeching halt. _What had she expected upon their return?_

"I don't know…I thought that…with the Dean gone and Carmilla redeemed things would be different, I don't know how different but _different"_

Seeing how lost the human was Evie decided to try and give her a small what was it called? Oh yes a reality check though a gentle one.

"Laura I know from personal experience that your expectations of what might happen and what actually does can be hard but this is our life now, we aren't part of some grand fairy tale though it might have felt that way in the beginning, people grow and change as do their lives and relationships"

"I know that but Carmilla hasn't changed at least not in the way I thought she would but that's what you do in a relationships, you become better than your past and better than who everyone thought you were even as a broody, blood drinking vampire, you be better" Laura was grasping at straws here, Evie was unknowingly cutting off every excuse before she could use it.

"There is more to a relationship than someone's past Laura, my sister is not some delinquent for you to reintroduce to society now that she is "redeemed", relationships aren't like that, LOVE isn't like that"

"Well of course not but you and Danny are nothing like us"

"Nothing like you?" Evie frowned she didn't like the way Laura said that, really she didn't.

"Well no you didn't lure girls to their death every 20years or slaughter people for fun when your sister was in town"

"Your right I didn't kill for fun but you forget Laura I am a vampire, an unstable one at that, Mother had to clean up my "messes" just as much as the next fledgling, I killed helplessly and savagely because people would insult HER, my sire, my mother, my tormentor" Evie shook her head trying to refocus, she couldn't let this be about her, not entirely.

"Laura I may not be as proud or boastful of my killings but I am not without blood on my hands"

"Of course not but shouldn't she at least try?"

"She has put herself on the line for you Laura, she took on our mother, a century's old elder vampire that could kill her with a wave of her hand if she wanted, and you think she isn't trying?"

Laura knew she was backing herself into a corner but she couldn't help it she didn't understand. Their way of life, along with hundreds of other students was at stake and Carmilla couldn't go against the dark forces one more time?

"You don't understand"

"Why not Laura?"

"Because you just don't" Laura snapped.

"Why?"

"Because you're not us, you don't see the way we struggle to be the way we are! You don't see Mattie whispering lies into Carmilla's ear, flaunting all the past lovers she's had, and how she'll just toss me away when she's done. you don't see the fear in her eyes every time we get close to saying the word love unless its "I love chocolate" even then we both pause just waiting for the other to say our name and it's so hard to know that you might be just another fling" Laura couldn't hold back anymore. The flood gates had opened and her knees gave out as she fell onto the chase sobbing trying in vain to get this ache out of her chest.

"Laura…" Evie shook her head "This is part of being human, this is part of growing up and this is where you talk in a relationship, Gods we all need to take a communications class"

"I know but it's just so hard, we can barely get passed saying we like each other without feeling like it might fall apart at the slightest touch mean while you and Danny are forever on cloud nine with the handful of troubles every now and then" Laura sniffled unable to fight back the tears. She was so busy wiping them away she didn't see the incredulous look on the blondes face.

"You think I don't know relationship struggles?"

"What?" Laura sniffled looking up with bleary eyes to meet the blonde's empty stare.

"You think that what Danny and I have is perfect? That we don't have our own doubts?" Evie swallowed knowing all of it would be laid out for Laura to see. It was hard to do this but her sister needed to know she wasn't the only one, her sister's mate needed to know she wasn't alone, she never was.

"When it all went to hell with the turf war I didn't want Danny to fight, even if she is V.P because she could have gotten hurt, I fought with her for hours because I didn't want her at risk of getting a paper cut much less burns from the explosions, I hated being at the lodge because it still terrified me to know that one wrong move and every woman in there could essentially kill me, this was when I was still living in the excess student housing on the other side of campus" Evie seethed feeling that poisonous rage start to well up again searing her veins with every breath. "I saw more explosions and Alchemy club members in a single night than times I saw Danny in a week, I hated that Cass had separated, I _hated_ that I couldn't protect my mate, I _hated_ that we fought about Danny doing her job as a huntress and as a duty to her sisters. I _hated_ what Cass had done so much that when I finally couldn't take it anymore I attacked Cass"

Laura felt her jaw dropped. Sweet, shy, kind, Evangeline had attacked Cass, Danny's president and role model. It was obvious that both girls respected the society Pres. but for the blonde to attack her? It couldn't be true.

"The whole society wanted me dead for what I did but they didn't understand just what it is that Danny means to me" Evie shook her head silently berating her past self for attacking a good friend no matter what the reason.

"But Cass realized she needed more than just Danny's ok in things and communication was a requirement if we were going to make it to morning, she needed to learn what vampires did for the ones they loved and I needed to figure out some way to make it a few hours without Danny and get past my fear of the lodge and what it stood for so that no one else got hurt"

Laura had no words, none at all. She knew things were hard during the turf war and honestly she never in a million years thought that Evie would lose it like that. To the best of her knowledge she knew that her vampric friends and girlfriend were protective of the human half of the gang but she never thought that their instincts would cause them to hurt the people around them. When the Dean was alive they were able to direct that protectiveness and rage towards the evil vampire but now that she was gone they were left with nothing to defend them from but other humans and even that wasn't really a full use of all that energy.

Seeing how big Laura's eyes were Evie hoped the human understood what she was trying to say, that bearing her own pain would help Laura see just how imperfect her own relationship was along with Evie's. No relationship was perfect, not even the ones in fairy tales.

Taking Laura's hand Evie offered the human some much needed comfort.

"In relationships there is compromise and as inexperienced as I am…I know that as long as I _tell_ Danny what I'm thinking or feeling she'll listen and respect what I have to say even if she doesn't completely agree with it"

Still trapped in utter speechlessness Laura found that she and Carmilla seemed like they were still in the honeymoon phase but for Danny and Evangeline to have such progress, such mature steps in their own it seemed almost unreal.

"You may have great affection for my sister and I know she is solely devoted to you Laura, truly she is but you are both at moving at very different speeds and are at places in your relationship, you are as new to this as I am but she is far more mature than any of us, add that to the emotions that a vampire feels in such a bond and it is intense beyond human comprehension is quite startling but you need to step back for a moment to understand what it is I am saying so that when she does come back to you, and I'm sure at some point she will, you can organize your thoughts and hopefully both of you will be ready to talk"

Giving Laura's hand a light squeeze Evie left Laura to her thoughts hoping the reporter would take her time and think about everything she'd said.

"Good night Laura"

Watching the vampire go Laura swallowed feeling as if her chest had been hollowed out and filled all at once. She might not have wanted to hear those words but none of the others had been willing or able to give it to her straight. Maybe Evie had been the right choice after all.

"Night Evie"

Brushing back her bangs Laura fell back on the chase feeling the lack of sleep crashing down on her. She needed to take Evie's advice and think about it, all of it and then maybe just maybe Carmilla would forgive her.

Closing her eyes Laura let her head fall back hoping that she would finally get a full nights sleep.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was ch27 it was something that I sort of felt needed to happen it showed the stress it had on the others, the damages it did to Carmilla, and Laura finally go the smack down she seriously needed. their relationships are far more complex then a five-ten minute video will allow you to see and I know I'v hinted toward something happening between Evie and Cass a while back up I never quite said what and its alright if you forgot just reread a few of the chapters in the beginning.**

TRANSLATION

(1) sister your here

(2) my teeny tiny baby sister

(3) so sweet, so kind my beloved little sister

(4) I love you too Mattie, your just too far

(5) I'm sorry Mattie i know you want me to share but-but she's just so cute

(6) I am?

(7) sister come here

(8) so comfy

(9) don't you want to cuddle?

(10) hugs

(11) Do not leave

(12) no

 **...**

 **...**


	28. Chapter 28

**...**

 **..**

 **Here's ch28 well now that the pots been stirred and you have to wait for the final results in the mean time I give you a KIRSCH POV! yes the lovable doof gets his own partial chapter because he deserves one! anyway yeah its Kirsch chapter.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Rubbing his eyes Kirsch stared at the ceiling for a moment before he realized it wasn't Perry's room. Sitting up he remembered he was in a guest room Evie had been kind enough to let him crash in, well maybe not kind enough she was always kind to him. Evie was one of the few people who didn't look at him like he was an idiot, yeah he screwed up a few times and wasn't always the fastest dog in the pack but he had his own strengths. Dog or wolf? He liked wolf better it reminded him of what Evie said about him being a wolf who hadn't quite found his pack.

Smiling to himself Kirsch threw back the covers.

Going through his morning routine he paused mid-brush frowning through the minty foam of his favorite tooth paste as he realized he was running out of clean shirts. It was true that Will's old room had a few shirts but he could only wear the largest ones and even they were too tight for him. He needed to go back to the ZETA's base and get his stuff if it was still there. The bro's had been sharing everything since the turf war started and once it ended they didn't have much left.

With that in mind Kirsch threw on one of his last clean shirts and headed down the hall, he wanted to check on Evie and Perry before heading out. His friendship with Perry wasn't that different from the one he had with Evie just it was more motherly than sisterly. At first Perry treated him like everyone else, a loveable screw up, but as time went on she slowly became more of a mother hen to him and he was starting to worry. He already had a mom and all but the way Perry mothered him was…different. Sometimes she would be her regular quirky self, asking him to help her bake or seemed as stunned as he was at some of the stuff that went on around them but other times she would get real quiet and something about her changed.

Maybe she was like Evie and needed time to figure out what was going on with herself or needed help? Kirsch was always happy to help.

Peeking in through the half closed door he found Perry flipping through one of her old books but also the boxes of the files Laura had had them keep lined the small coffee table. Perry was probably scrambling to find something for Laura now that they could have a student rep. , that reminded him that they still didn't have one. If he could then he would totally volunteer but he didn't think Mattie would appreciate it. The badass vampire was bad news all around but as long as she didn't try to take a crack at Evie again he had no problem with her, besides what guy had a problem living in a house full of hot babes? Not him.

"Hey Per-per"

Perry paused before turning to him, looking a lot like Mattie did when she first came: looking him over before striking like a cobra he'd seen on national geographic. Perry smiled but it didn't seem right, still he wasn't about to upset his friend by pointing it out girls didn't like you doing that unless you had multiple witnesses or that's what it felt like.

"Oh hello Kirsch how are you?"

"I'm good, I came to check on you and Evie before I left"

Perry frowned and he felt like he had done something wrong but he didn't know what.

"Why would you leave? We need you here"

"Whoa I'm not leaving for good! I would never do that you to you guys or girls- I was just going to get more stuff so I wouldn't have to leave once I ran out of clean shirts"

"Good I would hate to see Evie so broken hearted if you'd left" Perry looked to the bed on the other side of the room. Kirsch knew the rooms were different but Evie's was super cool. It had lots of pictures both drawn and painted, it had a stereo with a record player built in, and it had her art desk which was all slanted and stuff. He felt like he should ask her about most the stuff in it when he got back but for now he had to get Perry smiling again even if it was her weird one.

"We'll she won't have to worry about that" Kirsch smiled brightly and Perry's smile morphed into an amused one.

"Perfect, now why don't you go get your things while I look through these files, _Laura_ needs all the help she can get"

"Sure, wait do you need anything?"

"So sweet but no Kirsch I'm fine, now run along" Perry shooed him away and he was alright with that she had plenty of papers to go through if she was gonna help Laura.

"K' see you later"

"Later Kirsch"

Leaving Perry to her files he headed down stairs. He was still a college guy and he was starving all the time!

Whistling a little toon to himself Kirsch felt a light spring in his step, he felt happier than usual, hey maybe today would have something special?

Shrugging to himself Kirsch pushed open the door to the kitchen trying to decide what he would have for breakfast. After all it was the most important meal of the day. He was thinking bacon and egg sandwich, when he checked the pantry he found bagels but then he knew that there were waffles in the fridge.

He decided to pull a Reggie in honor of his fellow bro and make a bacon, egg, and waffle sandwich, the breakfast of champions.

Taking out the eggs and bacon Kirsch snatched one of the pans that hung above the stove. Starting up his little toon again he turned on the fancy stove and laid the strips of bacon out first since they would take the longest to cook. With his master piece started Kirsch went to the fridge again this time for the waffles, yes the frozen ones weren't as good as fresh ones but he didn't mind he appreciated all waffles, frozen or not. Setting the box by the toaster he checked on the bacon again smiling as they sizzled to crispy perfection.

Before he left for college his Dad had taught him how to cook a few things so that he would be able to survive on his own as well as feed any of his friends if they needed a meal. When he found his way to the ZETA house his freshmen year he was taken in and his small list of meals practically exploded with experimental chili cheese fries, sports drinks, and a large helping of hamburger related meals. It wasn't the healthiest diet but he grew another three inches that year and bulked up enough to finally participate in the annual 'Bro off' that the ZETA's held every, needless to say Kirsch couldn't have been happier being a part of the ZETA's but now he wasn't so sure.

The sizzling was getting louder and he could smell something burning looking down he yelped pushing the pan on to one of the other burners, scrambling to lower the heat.

"That was a close one"

Wiping his brow Kirsch checked on his precious bacon sighing in relief when he found it wasn't burnt beyond edibility.

"Don't worry bacon-y goodness your time is done, now it's the eggs turn"

Taking out a plate he set the bacon aside and put the pan back on the burner but made sure to keep the heat low, no need for a repeat. Cracking two eggs he tossed the shells into the trash and kept a close eye on his breakfast. Maybe he would add another egg? Looking over at the waffles by the toaster he shook his head, not this time.

Flipping his eggs he smiled at the light browning that touched the edges. Perfect.

Leaving the eggs he finally got around to the third piece in his breakfast: the waffles. They were frozen which made up time and all that but he liked to time it just right so that when the eggs were done he could take it from the pan and put it right on the waffle. This time wouldn't be as synchronized but that's alright these things varied.

Popping two waffles into the toaster he went back to the eggs and turned down the heat so he could put the bacon back into the pan. He wanted everything to be nice and hot when those waffles popped up so why not have the bacon and eggs share the pan, they were basically married through breakfast menus anyway.

Back to the ZETA's though, he didn't feel like him and his bro's went together like bacon and eggs. When the Summer's took him they didn't even text him, well they did but it was about the beer supply and if it would be bad if they mixed fish with beer. Kirsch didn't know what that meant except that Howie, the bartender of the house was running out of things to mix.

Shaking his head Kirsch grabbed the waffles as they popped up and laid them out on the counter, he would have gotten out a plate but he didn't want to get anymore dishes in the sink, they were starting to pile up.

Using his spatula he set down the bacon and then the eggs on the waffle and put down the second waffle perfecting his breakfast sandwich. Setting aside the pan and spatula Kirsch looked over his delicious creation and smiled as it came to him.

That was it! He was already part of an awesome breakfast sandwich just not with the ZETA'S! He was a kick ass breakfast sandwich here at the manor with the gang. He was probably a crispy piece of bacon or one of the waffles because he was so big but that's alright he was a part of it and that's all that really mattered to him.

Licking his lips Kirsch took a huge bite out of his breakfast sandwich and scrambled for a napkin, he'd forgotten how messy these things could be. Wrapping his sandwich in the paper towel Kirsch smiled around his bite, he was messy and a little mixed up but that's why he fit in so much better here because they were just like him.

Nodding to himself Kirsch decided to go animal on his breakfast and maybe make a smoothie before he went to get his stuff.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Walking into the Gym Kirsch found most of his bro's crashed in the lounge area they'd made when they first claimed the place. All the couches and chairs they could find were crammed into the room making it a little stuffy but with all the flat screens they'd hung on the walls they were needed for everyone to watch.

Kicking aside some beer bottles announced his return pulling all the bro's attention from the wall of screens.

"Hey Wilson where have you been?" Called Marvin, pushing back his beanie enough to see his fellow bro.

"Oh you know around"

The others seemed to mistake his meaning and howled gave the rowdiest wolf whistles he'd heard in ages.

"Naw not like that"

"Sure buddy" Basher gave him a teasing smirk giving him a few elbows to the ribs.

"Whatever"

Leaving his bro's in the entertainment room he made his way to the back where they'd cleared out the yoga room and laid out every sleeping bag they could find. It was the easiest way to keep them comfortable and they didn't have to worry about wandering into somebody else's room because they had one big one! Of course they did have more private rooms for those who wanted some privacy but a communal sleeping place was pretty good for them.

Turning his attention to the cardboard boxes that lined the edges of the room. They weren't very organized but this was as good as it got. Starting with the ones closest to him and worked his way around the room until he found some things that looked like they were his. He wasn't too surprised to find most of his pants and shorts gone he was good with only a few pairs but it was shirts he needed and his jerseys he couldn't go on without his jerseys.

Pulling out the first box he found he moved on to the others, dragging that first box along with him. It took another three boxes before he found his old books, sports gear, and most of his shirts but it wasn't until he was half way across the room that he found his jerseys.

Smiling Kirsch held up his old high school jersey, it was a little small but he loved it. Setting it back in the box he checked to make sure he didn't have anything that wasn't his before closing it up. Looking down at his four boxes he frowned, Kirsch didn't think he could carry all four of them but it was worth a try, maybe he could find one of the old dollies in the back from when it was an actual gym.

Liking this plan Kirsch stacked his boxes two by two and pushed them towards the door. It was best if he took them with him so he wouldn't lose them.

Kicking open the door he pushed the boxes through and smiled when he saw none of them had fallen over. _Balance skills have reached level 5, nice._

Pushing the boxes along the hallway to the back of the gym section of the ZETA strong hold Kirsch found himself surprisingly happy. You would think that if he was going to be leaving his fraternity that he would feel super guilty or sad but he was fine, he felt better than he had in a long while.

Humming again Kirsch made his way to the back finding a couple of dollies that hadn't been broken or destroyed in a prank. Believe it or not the ZETA's were the leading cause to any and all property damages.

Pushing the boxes on to the dolly, he looked around for anything to tie them down with only to remember that they used most the zip ties and bungee cords to tie Brandon to the huge ceiling fan to see what could happen, needless to say it didn't end well.

Deciding to try his luck Kirsch wheeled his stuff out ready to set up his stuff at his new place. Yeah he liked the sound of that almost as much as he liked the sound of his "pack". Smiling to himself Kirsch started whistling again, nodding to the guys as he passed by. He didn't need to tell them, it wouldn't do to upset his bro's besides it wasn't like he was leaving forever.

"Willson?"

Pausing Kirsch had to catch the top two boxes before they fell. Laughing nervously he set them back on top before turning to Theo giving him a small wave.

"Hey Theo"

"What are you doing? Are those the new protein powders Dave ordered 'cause I don't think he wants to share"

"What? Naw I just came to get my stuff"

"What?" Theo frowned not having a clue.

"Yeah I came to get my stuff"

"Why?" Theo dropped his gym bag giving Kirsch his full attention.

"I was running out of shirts and I wanted to make it easier and just have them with me"

"But why move them if your always here?"

"Always here dude I haven't been here in like a week" Kirsch felt this twinge in his gut, he didn't know what it was but it made him feel sad and he didn't like that when he was so happy to move in.

"What!?"

"Uh you guys forgot about me" Kirsch shook his head and went back to his stuff.

"But we thought you were with the vampires" Theo scrambled to keep up with Kirsch but the bro was a lot taller than him making his stride twice that of Theo's.

"I was and have been since the summers tried to hunt me like a stag"

"That was just a prank"

"You didn't see the dogs or feel the arrows graze your skin" Kirsch shook his head taking a deep breath as rabid dogs and screaming huntresses flashed through his mind. He was grateful for Evie and Perry looking out for him since then and now it was his turn to repay the favor.

"The point is I needed my bro's and none of you were there"

"Wilson it was just a prank!" Theo insisted.

"NO it wasn't Theo! I had to get stiches on my back and my sides from the dogs and you guys didn't even call me? No you didn't even text me!"

"Dude you could have come back"

"No I couldn't! I was scared out of my mind and you guys…you guys didn't even care"

Kirsch pushed on even as his spirits plummeted, he knew the sooner he got out of there the sooner he would get back to the manor and the sooner he could hug Perry cause he really needed one right now.

"Kirsch come on man your fine now and things have calmed down with the summers you have nothing to worry about" Theo insisted.

"Your right I don't because I'll be safe at the manor"

Kirsch left his bro at the door ready to make his trek across campus. He may not be the most important person in the world be he mattered and here at the ZETA house he didn't feel like that. He may be a wolf without a pack but he knew without a doubt that with Evie he had one and so he would go to his pack and be happy.

"Kirsch you can't be serious"

"I'll see you around Theo"

Stepping out into the rare moment of afternoon sun, usually the scary dark clouds always hung around till evening. The weather at Silas was always crazy but Kirsch didn't mind, not this time. The sun was shining the sky was still cloudy but nowhere near as scary and he felt like maybe this was a good sign.

Looking up at the slanted ZETA sign Kirsch smiled, he was moving on and moving up.

"Pack here I come"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was ch28 all the fun of a DeanPerry sighting without all the cryptic mental monologue :) anyway I knew I needed some space between chapters and decided that Kirsch needed a chapter because he's kirsch in the series he doesn't get much thought and I felt he needed a moment in the sun before the storm clouds came back.**

 **...**

 **...**


	29. Chapter 29

**...**

 **...**

 **here's ch29 with things moving along from the blood binge and partying now comes the recovery from that hang over and a bit of thought pieces because why not?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

In all her immortal life Matska Belmonde had never, sweet gods, never had she been _so_ hungover. She had tasted various alcohols throughout the centuries, all of different strengths and cultures but she would make sure that the culprits that created whatever in hell it was she drank last night would _pay_. Most of that night was a blur except for the jumbled music and voices she could barely decipher but one thing was for sure: the runt had found them. Sometime in the night, probably when they'd come back, the runt had been with them but Mattie couldn't remember what it was the runt had done, for some reason everything was a blank.

She knew the blonde had something to do with the generous amount of blood bags, water, and aspirin left for them but there was something else too. Mattie only thought something else happened because both she and Carm were covered in the runts scent. Maybe she helped them inside or was the one who covered them up, either way Mattie didn't like being so out of the loop.

Feeling a sharp pain tear through her temples Mattie bit back a groan, knowing full well any noise at all would only make it worse.

If she could she would have joined Carm in hiding in the darkest parts of the house living off of chocolate, blood, and any pain meds they could find but she had promised Corve that she would have these contracts in by tomorrow. Why did she have to promise something? Why didn't she do a half and half lie or not agree to do them at all? Oh that's right she won't get her full inheritance if she didn't.

Sighing through clenched teeth Mattie silently cursed her sire's 'superior' intelligence and glared at the contracts. Most of them were about selling of parts of Silas and Mattie was fine with that, it meant less things she had to divvy up later but that wasn't all they wanted. Corve being the dooms day corp. that they were needed lots of resources and that included living ones. Corve had hundreds of artifacts, scientists, and experiments that needed to be explored so the fact that this new trade contract had shown up on her desk wasn't that much of a surprise but it could be problematic. Mattie didn't care what happened to the humans of Silas and now Carmilla wasn't obligated to either but there was still the runt and she wouldn't let something like this go.

They had yet to truly begin her Regent lessons but the runt was always looking out for the humans and when this came to light it might turn the blonde downright hostile. Mattie didn't need a pissed off vampire on her hands when she already had enough to deal with as the humans scrambled to find a representative. If she passed this before they could find one then it wouldn't matter because most of them wouldn't be able to vote because they would be gone.

 _Yes selling half the student body would be a definite plus._

Signing the bottom of the last page with her signature Mattie smiled. It would all pay off in the end.

Suddenly the candles in the room glowed a light green, Mattie had found that meant she had a visitor or that someone was trying to get in.

She didn't call or text for anyone and only three people, including herself, knew about this room. Pushing back her chair Mattie winced at the movement before rising, again wincing at her aching head.

Grimacing Mattie took a moment to compose herself fighting back her nausea and keeping a tight grip on her mask. Centuries of living with Lilith had trained her to handle even the worst hangovers with grace, making her able to hold up appearances no matter what.

Walking through the door to the rune wall Mattie waved her hand over the mark watching as the wall faded away revealing Evangeline. The blonde stood in the dark hallway with a small bag not dissimilar to the one Mattie had found when she awoke.

The runt held up her free hand silently asking the elder vampire to wait. Raising a brow Mattie folded her arms against her chest and waited hoping the blonde wouldn't give her too bad a head ache with all her talking.

Seeing Mattie was actually listening for once Evie started Signing relieving the elder vampire.

 _-I know you have a killer head ache so I brought more water and blood._

 _-Thank gods._ Mattie was so happy they had all learned sign language when one of their brothers, Zemial, had joined them. He was one of the few deaf vampires around until he met his end like the others.

 _-Also I closed all the blinds and turned off all the lights in this section of the house_

- _Aww I knew you liked me._ Mattie teased mustering a teasing smile.

Evie rolled her eyes at the elder vampire. – _Please Matska I did the same for sister._

- _Of course you did we can't have her getting jealous of all the special treatment your giving me._ Mattie's smile grew into such a wicked smirk. She was starting to like this little banter started between them, it was like sparks before a flame and who knew what that might lead to.

 _-The only special treatment here is the fact that I didn't call you or talk, sister wasn't so lucky and can't seem to remember much of her Sign._

 _-Ouch_

 _-Exactly, so I texted her about most of it but the light of her phone even on its dimmest setting hurts her eyes_.

Mattie felt her sister's pain, she had to wear sunglasses when she looked at her phone so she knew how ridiculous they must look. There was no one who failed at being inconspicuous more than a hung over vampire, for some reason after all that alcohol they lost all grace, stealth, and over all appeal making them look like hell warmed over.

- _Good to know she's still alive though._

 _-True._

 _-Anyway thanks for the goodies and the special treatment._

Evie shook her head and walked away there was no point in staying if Mattie was going to mess with her.

Mattie felt accomplished for the day. She had signed off most the human population to Corve, bugged the runt, and best of all she didn't have to look after a hung over Carm. Her sister could be so over dramatic sometimes she had no clue where she got it from.

Looking down at her bag of goodies Mattie smiled, now she didn't have to make the long trek downstairs her day was starting to turn around. Now all she needed to do was sell off half the human population of Silas and she would feel great.

..

..

..

She was dying that was the only possible answer and nothing would convince her otherwise. Pulling her blanket tighter Carmilla fought back a groan as the slightest brush of the fabric against her head felt like a slap in the face. It sucked being hungover but it was ten times worse being a hung over _vampire_.

Having grown up slowly assimilating Alcohol into her diet Carmilla knew without a doubt that a hangover was nothing major, if anything she woke up with a small head ache that disappeared after a few blood bags and water but this was nothing like that. This beast made her eyes so sensitive she couldn't even read her phone without tearing up, her head felt like it'd been bashed in, and worst of all Laura wouldn't stop making noise!

The human had been up since early that morning wreaking havoc one Carmilla's head. Laura was muttering about some old files but apparently she couldn't find the compost heap, where ever she'd left it. _Damn even rolling her eyes threw off her equilibrium._

Her one saving grace in all of this was Evie. Her baby sister had left her and Mattie blood and precious meds to soothe their aching heads and she couldn't have been more grateful. Evie could walk without making a sound and when she'd come to check on Carmilla she had brought more blood, water, and a small bag of candies to give her that caffeine boost she so desperately needed.

Aside from a few checkups with Evie Carmilla found herself alone, free of Mattie's whining over her own hangover and surprisingly without Laura's withering glares and exaggerated barbs. The reporter had left her alone and when she did pause outside the door way every now and then she wouldn't say anything. She would simply stare at the vampire with a contemplative look that Carmilla didn't quite know what to do with.

Something had changed since yesterday and some small part of Carmilla felt hopeful. Their bond was still there, weak and strained, but still there trying to repair itself. She could still get a few flashes here and there of guilt and maybe understanding? She didn't know but she was glad Laura was taking time to actually think about these things and maybe when she was calm enough to talk and Carmilla wasn't stuck with the hangover of the century they could make amends?

Again Carmilla was hopeful, this could mean so many things for her and Laura. The entire time they were together they had been in their honey moon phase but they had to take off the rose colored glasses at some point maybe now was that point?

Sighing Carmilla rubbed her pounding temples, she was thinking too much for her hungover brain to handle.

What she needed to do was relax and recover from this hangover then once she could muster the energy she would start acting civil towards Laura. The first step to getting the reporter talking again was playing nice and healing their bond so they could stand being in the same room as each other. It would take some work and a lot of patience on her end but Carmilla felt that they could recover from this, she wanted them to recover from this because she did love Laura, and she still does. If they were going to move on then they would need to time to heal, for real this time and that meant no more blood binging and taking time for herself to reflect on their relationship like she should have.

Carmilla felt that old flame start up in her chest again. She would own up to her mistakes and make this right, not because it was the "right thing to do" or because of Laura, though she did want to give the girl the emotional respect she deserved. She would do this for herself because for too long she's been wandering from one 'wild romance' to the next and she needed to center herself and actually think about this.

 _Gods she sounded so stupid,_ growling to herself she could hear the panther snort at her realization obviously the beast was amused. _It might sound stupid but it's what she needed to do._

The panther rolled its eyes at her and laid back down seeing no point in trying to help her, the lazy beast.

Rolling onto her side Carmilla pressed her face into her stolen pillow. Laura hadn't realized her precious pillow was hidden behind the plain white case Carmilla had used every night since their break up. The brunette could go without a lot of things but she couldn't go without something of Laura's, she wouldn't be able to survive like that. The bond had been wreaked to badly to just cut ties and go, it wasn't healthy and the effects could be dangerous for all involved hence why she made sure her room was across from Laura's and why she still 'stole' some of the humans clothes.

It seemed petty and like another way for her to get back at Laura but she made sure to put some of her things in Laura's closet and trade blankets with her. The human was too busy trying to recover and running herself into the ground to notice most the changes but that's alright, it was better this way.

Hearing said Human scurry around the front room Carmilla sighed. It was best not to dwell on this she had already decided to let things be as they were. The sooner she was able to get out from under this blanket without hissing at the barest hint of light she would be able to think seriously about all of this.

Nodding to herself Carmilla instantly regretted it as a sharp pain shot through her skull.

 _Ok she would do her serous thinking after another round of aspirin._

…

…

…

It was so nice to have the house silent for once, Lilith needed peace and quiet to work outside of her office. She would have gone there as usual but with Matska playing 'adult' she would have to work elsewhere and that meant staying in Evangeline's room. It's not to say she didn't like her youngest's room it was quite interesting really.

Her first time around she never bothered venturing to her children's rooms so that like herself they could have a small piece of territory to call their own. As vampires they were naturally territorial creatures and not having something of their own would cause them to be hostile and Lilith didn't have time for that but now that she had a chance to go into each of their private territories undetected she found that she liked her youngest's.

Matska had taken one of the master bedrooms near the back of the house but rarely used it leaving the place vacant except for clothes and maybe a few books. Mircalla had claimed her old apartment letting the human share it as long as she didn't get rid of her things, Matska had been smart in warning her sister off selling any of Lilith's things. It would be rude to sell of their sire's things, it simply wasn't done. Lastly brought her to Evangeline's room and as she mentioned before she liked it.

The walls were covered in old drawings and it was nice to go through the young blondes old sketch books to see the improvements as time went one. Evangeline had surpassed all of her teachers in skill and life span but the blonde would never put her work out there she was too private and knew the consequences of such actions. How could one become so famous without someone figuring out you were a vampire? The risks of exposure were too great and Lilith was glad her youngest was too shy for such things though her other progeny had not taken her words to heart but that's alright they were dealt with the same as all the others.

Of all the rules of the supernatural world stopping any and all chances of exposure was the only one that they all truly followed no matter which part of the supernatural world you came from.

In her own situation Lilith felt she was safe enough to continue on as she was. The meat puppet was still having black outs but Lilith knew the human was scared to tell the others so she would be fine until she convinced the human the memory issues were from the stress. It wasn't uncommon for humans to have memory issues because there were things they just didn't want to remember after the shock of entering the supernatural world.

Setting aside another file Lilith smirked to herself, things were in chaos and all of them were separating themselves. She knew it wouldn't be long before they tore themselves apart then she would slither through the shattered pieces taking what she needed along the way. The humans would stumble and try to find purchase somewhere but she wouldn't let them, she would grease every handle and bar every escape. She would get her revenge on all of them one by one until the bratty human Laura Hollis was on her knees begging for it all to end because it would hang over no one's head but hers, Lilith would make sure of it.

Humming to herself Lilith couldn't help feeling _giddy._

The pathetic humans wouldn't know what hit them, they would all be crushed, destroyed, and defeated by the end of it. When the time was right she would reveal herself and retake her place as Clan Regent. Matska was a nice substitute and when she was ready Evangeline would be allowed to create her own coven but Lilith was the only Regent in this territory. In all actuality it would take her descendent at least ten years before she could truly assimilate to her powers but so far she seemed to be containing it well enough. If there was one thing Evangeline excelled at it was discipline, even when panicked she could control herself making Lilith quite proud.

Yes Evangeline would be a good Clan Regent someday but not now, now was still Lilith's time and she wouldn't bother playing nice with the brats much longer. If her timing was right then Matska would be signing off the human students and that uproar would keep them busy long enough for her to get into her office. The sooner she was able to get a few things from her office the easier it would be to continue with her plans.

Things were just getting started and Lilith couldn't wait to see their terrified faces.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **so that was ch29 Mattie's still going to sell off the humans and Carm is serious about her and Laura no matter what happened with the break up she still loves Laura and wants to try again someday when their wounds aren't so fresh. and what better way to end the day then with a maniacal/ vengeful momolouge by DeanPerry?**

 **...**

 **...**


	30. Chapter 30

**...**

 **...**

 **here's ch30 the agony continues. this is when more things hit the fan because when do they not? It's a Danny chapter along with the wandering point of view.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Looking over the training room Danny watched her sister's practice their wrestling in one half of the room and drag through their cardio in the other. As part of their punishment those who took part in Mel's hunt were working to earn back their leaders trust and pushing themselves to meet Danny's requirements. She had kept it light for the freshmen, not to deter them for being punished but to remind them that the only people they had to follow were Cass and herself, they were presidents for a reason and the girls were learning that now.

The older girls were still resentful but as time went on they were slowly letting go of that anger. Danny wasn't naïve enough to think it would all go back to the way it was, she knew they would hold a grudge until something else went to hell because that's just how things were at Silas. Her sisters were all stubborn, head strong girls trying to make a place for themselves in the lodge as they would in the real world but they didn't need to do that here. The lodge was the safe haven where they could figure themselves out and breathe, letting the world fall from their shoulders for a moment.

Instead they were trying to bring that pressure into the lodge and that made everyone uneasy. The change in atmosphere helped no one and Danny wished they could change it but things were never that easy.

Keeping a close eye on her sisters wasn't something she wanted to do but Danny would follow through on her punishments, even if it took up most of her time. In her opinion she could have spent it with Evie trying to figure out how to survive the next Hellstorm that would hit them. Evie had texted her about how quiet things had been over the last week and a half causing the blonde to worry not only about the humans in the manor but about Carmilla. The brunette had apparently gone on the biggest blood binge ever and was only now fully recovered.

Danny was surprised to find that the broody girl could actually get that drunk but Evie explained it had something to do with the Alchemy clubs vodka and it made a lot more sense. The blonde told her about her sisters drunken shenanigans and Danny wished she could have been there to record it all on her phone because it sounded like absolute gold. Danny admitted that it was sort of mean but hey these were centuries old vampires that just loved to point out how composed and controlled they were and for them to get smashed like that? It was impossible not to savor the moment.

Still it had taken most the week for them to recover and Evie was stuck playing baby sitter so she couldn't really leave the manor to see Danny.

It annoyed her that the vampires couldn't take care of themselves after all the binging they did but at the same time if it kept them from causing any more trouble than that was alright. The less trouble the vampires caused the easier it would be on all the humans, which made it easier on Danny and her summer sisters.

When the supernatural side of Silas came out in the worst way the humans of Silas would turn to them as their protectors and they did the job with pride but there needed to be some kind of middle ground. The humans had been ignorant or simply ignored the strangeness that surrounded them but the moment a giant anglerfish pops out of the ruins of the Lustig building or Harpies start dive bombing them they ran for help.

If she could Danny would have gotten more of the fraternities and sororities involved in some kind of Silas defense program but they didn't have the time or the resources so they would have to make do with the Summer's as their first line of defense.

"Hey Danny that Baron guy's here" Lucinda called from the door way eyeing the Baron as he stood panting in the lodge's entry way.

"Uh thanks?"

Frowning Danny left the girls to their training, wondering what the old Baron wanted to see her about. She had only met the Baron once and that was when he tried to form an alliance with Cass, who politely declined saying he didn't really need their support. Cass might have shut him down but she didn't do it without good reason. Her President had talked to Evie about him and saw the way she reacted towards him and took the vampires unease as a sign, not that she hadn't declined all the other offers but if Evie didn't trust him then she wouldn't bother talking to him.

As expected Danny found the elderly Baron Vordenburg trying to catch his breath in the Lodges entry way.

"Uh hello Baron, how can I help you?"

"Miss Lawrence I must speak with you and your president" The old Baron wheezed, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief.

"What about?"

"Its important news about the board, I need assistance and you were the first ones I could think of"

Danny didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed either way the Baron had something on the board and was willing to share unlike other people, Mattie.

"Uh sure come on"

It was a business day so Cass would be in her office filling out the papers for the school and the board. Their leader was still annoyed at the lack of technology but if that was how they wanted to play it Cass wouldn't complain.

Leading the Baron to Cass's office Danny wanted to take his arm of offer to carry him because the old man looked ready to fall over any second now. Luckily for the Baron, Cass's office wasn't that far.

Eyeing the Baron to make sure he wasn't about to faint, Danny knocked hoping her leader wasn't in a sour mood. The whole bribe thing was still too fresh in the huntresses mind but the Baron had something important to say so maybe he wouldn't get thrown out too quickly.

"Come in"

Opening the door Danny wasn't surprised to see Cass at her desk with her files neatly stacked and her laptop out, typing away. Cass was one of the fastest typer's Danny had ever seen, the way her fingers flew across the keys was almost unreal but Cass was a business woman at heart so she was definitely in her element.

"Hey Cass"

"Whats up Lawrence?"

"We have a guest" Danny gestured towards the Baron even if Cass hadn't looked up yet, "He has something about the board that seems urgent"

Pausing Cass looked over the top of her screen eyeing the Baron before going right back to it.

"Hello Baron what brings you here this busy day?"

"Miss Jones I have come to warn you about the ominous section 23"

"Belmonde and her over dramatics" Closing her laptop Cass sat up straight giving the baron her full attention.

"Alright Baron, start at the beginning"

"I had been making my way to the board room for a meeting when the secretary informed me that there would be no more meetings until after Corve was finished colleting their goods, when I asked why that was she said that Miss Belmonde had declared an action under section 23" The Baron explained.

"Ok and what's the section?" Asked Cass finding no memory of the section.

"I am sorry to say I do not know"

"How do you not know?" Cass already had her doubts about the Baron and hiss place on the board but this only added to his uselessness.

"Miss Belmonde has kept any and all documents out of my reach by holding meetings without me or physically holding them out of my reach she is quite strong you know"

"We know" Danny muttered.

"Whatever she's playing at can't be good, Belmonde has a tendency to wreak havoc just to watch us scramble"

"Weren't you able to get anything out of her last time you guys talked?"

"Nothing about section 23 it was mostly just ranting about the board and talking about a party we, ironically, both attended unaware that the other was there, not that I blame her it was pretty crazy" Cass could almost hear the drunken laughter and clinking of goblets as the memories danced along the edges of her mind.

"Ok so no info there maybe we can find out something from Eve? She's been around Silas just as long as Mattie if not longer"

"I know you're desperate to see your girlfriend after being stuck on guard duty but your right, she probably has a basic idea of what this section 23 is" Cass agreed pushing back her chair.

Danny did a mental fist pump she would get to see Evie and take care of business.

"Let's head over to the manor, it's been a while since we checked on everyone and we need to make sure the place is still standing"

Leaving the office they followed Cass back to the training room.

"Luna, Stephanie you two are in charge while I'm gone report to me if anything happens"

"Got it Cass"

The girls stiffened at this, they all knew what it meant when Cass put you in charge. After Danny's display of power in Cass's absence they didn't doubt it anymore and would follow their appointed leader's orders without question.

"Good"

Leaving the lodge in good hands they made their way to the Manor. Cass kept her head held high as they walked through Campus making it obvious who the leader of their little party was. Danny left Cass to lead while she kept a close eye on the Baron. They were going slow enough to keep him from falling behind but fast enough to get to the manor before the evening lamps turned on. It was a good investment for a school that was mostly nocturnal and it helped the humans navigate the night classes and 'extracurricular' activities that happened.

Helping the Baron up the steps Danny waited on the last step while Cass knocked. It was the polite thing to do and Cass was sometimes ridiculously polite even to the worst people but she knew how to separate business and personal feelings like no one else.

Knocking they waited a few minutes before they were greeted by a frowning Evie, that frown disappeared as soon as she saw who it was.

"Ok that makes more sense no one else would know but you guys"

"It must be bad if you get confused at why people knock" Cass muttered as Evie held the door open for them.

"Yeah, anyway hi Danny… um Baron?"

"Fraulein Bochard we are in need of your assistance" The Baron started in throwing all pleasantries aside for the sake of information making Evie take a step back.

"How can I help?"

"Mattie signed off on something called a section 23" Cass explained, wondering what her vapmiric counterpart was thinking.

"Section 23 of what?"

"We have no idea and the Baron here has been kept out of the loop so much that he had to ask the school secretary why they weren't having a meeting today"

"I've never heard of that there's too many things that have that many sections or were kept from me" Evie frowned biting her lip. "But I do know someone who might know, J.P could you come down here for a minute?"

"Who is this J.P?" asked the Baron finally catching his breath.

"He's a very good friend of mine and with how long J.P's been around I have no doubt that he knows something about this, he had access to a lot of files and resources not only from the library but from the tech on campus"

"So he should know all the legalities and paper work that came through before the Dean's death?" Cass could go with this, J.P was their best bet in finding out what most of Mattie's future plans were and maybe even some of her involvement with Corve.

"He should but there's no telling what Maman did electronically or otherwise" Evie paused, turning to the apartment as an exhausted Laura came through the door. The reporter looked like she had seen better days but she was still awake so that had to count for something.

Realizing she had company Laura quickly smoothed down her top while trying to keep a hold of the files in her other hand.

"Oh hey Danny, what are you guys doing here?"

"The Baron here came to us with info about something Mattie signed off on and thought we should know about it so we called in some help in the form of J.P" Danny explained.

"What?!"

Laura couldn't have been trapped in her relationship recovery that long! Still with all the supernatural things in and around the manor she wouldn't leave time magic out of the list of possibilities though that made her think of DoctorWho.

Shaking her head Laura turned back to Danny. "Mattie signed off on something bad so what is it?"

"We've been trying to figure what the thing is since we got here and that's why we need J.P"

"You called?" J.P poked his head out from the around the corner. He had been cautious about leaving his room ever since he told the gang about the loophole with the board. Believe it or not he didn't think Mattie appreciated his knowledge and would most likely kill him if she got the chance.

"Your safe J.P, Matska is indisposed at the moment so there's little chance of her attacking" Evie assured him, Offering the frightened fledgling a soft smile.

J.P smiled back from his hiding spot, giving him enough confidence to step out into the open. He had always loved Evangeline's smiles they were so pleasant even from the lens of a webcam. It was strange being a person again but he liked it, he got to feel things and smell things but being a vampire made everything

"Hello everyone" J.P nodded in a polite greeting. "How may I be of service?"

"We would like to know if section 23 means anything to you" Asked Cass hoping to put an end to this un-nessacary build up because Mattie certainly didn't need the theatrics.

"Let me think, there are a lot of section 23's to a lot of things" J.P muttered letting his photographic memory do its job.

"If it helps it has something to do with the most recent board meeting that the baron wasn't invited to"

"Wow that's pathetic" Laura jumped, nearly dumping all her papers at the sight of Carmilla. The brunette was still suffering from light sensitivity so she wore a stylish pair of shades but hey that's the price you pay for being the life of the party.

"Morning Dead girl"

"Wipe that smirk off your face Xena only cool people can do that and you don't count" The vampire pushed past the gingers in favor of the kitchen to get another blood bag.

"Wait there sister I'll get it" Evie offered leaving them all in the entry way.

"Thanks Evie"

Carmilla leaned against the wall looking at everyone from behind her shades. She knew the gingers had a good reason to come around, they always did, but the waste of space Baron did not. She didn't want the old creeper around her more than he had to be but with him being the gang's only ticket into the board she knew they had to let him in. Technically she wasn't part of the gang anymore but at the same time if Evie was part of it then she had to at least look in on them from time to time to make sure nobody was dead.

"Here you go" Blinking Carmilla found Evie walking out of the kitchen with a black travel mug, the blonde knew her too well. Somehow some way Carmilla lost all ability to use straws, door knobs, and the occasional blender when recovering from monster hangovers, so the adult sippy cup it is.

"Thanks sis"

"Your welcome"

Evie returned to Danny's side hoping that J.P found something on Matska otherwise they would have to get it out of the elder vampire and that was worse that pulling teeth. Matska Belmonde didn't tell you anything unless she wanted to and if she didn't want to then you were up a creek, because nothing could make her unless it was Maman and Evie wouldn't wish her sire back for a second.

"Tell us you have something J.P" Laura was desperate and she didn't even know why.

"Give me a moment I'm going through the legal confirmations that the Dean did with Corve about four years ago"

"Four years ago?!" That was a real shocker.

"Yes it seems they approached the Dean then but she never signed off on anything, it looks like it was only last year that they finally convinced her to take up a few contracts"

"And now that Matska's the legal beneficiary she can go through with those contracts" Evie was surprised their sire didn't take care of everything sooner but if Corve had to convince Maman to just look at the contracts then it was probably with good reason.

"Exactly, which brings me to section 23 of the charter"

"Yes!" Finally some progress!

"Oh that one's rather interesting, it means that the board can sell any assets they have including property, artifacts, and livestock"

"Wait livestock?" Laura frowned, that didn't sound good.

They all shared a look as the tension grew steadily worse.

"What do you mean live stock?"

"Oh they can sell up to 50% of the student body depending on how many are actually human or not you know this being Silas and all" Poor J.P smiled before he realized what that meant.

"Wait that's bad"

"You think?" Danny shook her head. How could they have contracts like this?

"Wait that's 50% of the students **_bodies"_** J.P corrected wincing at the incredulous looks on his friends faces.

"So what now? We can't just let her sell off people! What if we just give them a couple of kidneys or something?" Laura was frantic, they couldn't go carving people up like that it just wasn't right, even if it was for science!

"Do you really want to give up a kidney? I don't think anybody else will be willing to give up theirs" Cass knew that Mattie didn't care for the human population of Silas but this was too far.

Seeing how things were starting to take a turn Carmilla left them for the safety of the apartment. The humans could complain all they wanted and try to find an out but nothing would stop Evie from detonating. They were all getting over their shock but none of them saw the way her hands clenched till they burned white or how tight her jaw was, it was taking everything she had not to go into a frenzy. Out of all the daughters of Lilith, Evie was the one who would take this news the worst. She cared for the humans more than Carmilla though the only humans she actually valued were the gang and they were safe in the manor.

If any of them were to take up protecting the student body it would be Evie and Carmilla hoped Mattie knew what she was getting herself into.

"Actually there is a loop hole" J.P spoke up hoping to brighten their spirits. "The chairman can be removed from power by a unanimous vote-"

"That's never gonna happen" Called Carmilla, earning an unseen glare from Laura.

"-or if the chairman is challenged by another board member about the conflict in the form of a debate"

"Again never gonna happen"

"Ignore her" Laura muttered "We could do this, we can catch Mattie off guard and

"But how?" asked the Baron.

All eyes turned to the Baron, for he was the only choice at this point.

"Me?!"

"Yes you're the only one on the board that's on our side and if it's a debate you wouldn't have to worry about much because we have files and paper work dating back to the early 1900's so there's bound to be something we can use" Laura insisted trying to stir up some of the Baron's confidence.

"Well I suppose I could, I don't have any more meetings and it would annoy Miss Belmonde to no end wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would not that it takes all that much"

"Hold on Hollis" Cass needed to step in before they started losing focus here. "I get that you have files and that Belmond's been a pain in the ass since day one but how do you know if he would even win in a debate?"

"Well that's what we're here for, we've been digging for weeks now and we're finally getting somewhere but we haven't had a representative who knew enough about the board to actually get in" Laura had her chance now and she wasn't about to let it go on the doubt of the Baron's miniscule success rate.

"You really want to use him?" Evie knew they were desperate but they couldn't use the Baron. It didn't matter which descendent he was, all the Vordenberg men were bad news.

"He's the only one with the power to actually do anything, so yes we're going to use him"

Shaking her head Evie tried to contain her anger but there was no helping it. They were putting the lives of the humans of Silas in the trembling hands of a coward. It all had to be part of someone's plan and the only person trying to mess with them was Matska.

"I'm telling you now that it won't work"

"But it could"

"No it won't" Evie insisted "I know Matska and she won't give up that power even if you somehow cornered her, we are better off with her as the one calling the shots then this wannabe hunter"

"How can you say that when she's literally selling off people to some Dooms Day Corp.?!"

"Because as insane as it sounds I trust her more than him" Evie snapped fighting back a growl even as it rumbled deep in her chest. She might be pissed at Matska for selling off the humans she had sworn to protect but having the liar take her place wouldn't help anyone in fact it would be ten times worse.

"If we take out Mattie then we won't have to worry about anymore of her crazy schemes"

"What's to say he would be any better than Matska? At least with Matska we all know she will leave once it's over and done with but do you know anything about him?"

"I know that he's been trying to help us since we first met him and now he's here to warn us about another of Mattie's schemes"

"Then you truly know nothing about him and his family of liars" Growling Evie pushed past J.P and ran upstairs she did her best to keep it at a human pace but she barely mananged it till she reached the corner then she flitted away.

"Evie wait!" Danny's call fell on deaf ears.

"Let her go Danny she needs to cool down" Cass warned eyeing the top of the stairs. "Just give her a while before going up there this stuff is bad on someone as protective as her"

"I would say we're pretty equal there but she is a vampire so I guess that puts her a few steps higher right?"

"Yeah don't forget the super strength and speed on top of whatever else she gets as regent" Cass whispered that last part eyeing J.P to make sure he wouldn't say anything but the vampire was too busy looking over the Baron's cane. Apparently the craftsmanship was incredible and the former A.I was enraptured with it.

"Ok that could have gone better" Laura rubbed her forehead feeling worn out as her adrenaline faded. She need to catch up on some serious sleep that her body so desperately needed.

"Definitely" Cass agreed patting Laura on the back. "Now since you're the one who wants Vordenberg to be the champion you better start prepping him now because there's no doubt that Belmonde will do whatever she can to stop him at every turn"

"Your right, come on Baron let's get set up in the apartment and go from there"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Its fine besides if we have J.P's help we can write out most of the section and have it as a reference piece, would you be willing to help J.P?" Laura wasn't above begging at this point but maybe she wouldn't have to do that with the kind former A.I.

"Sure I was done reading anyway" J.P smiled following the Baron into the apartment.

"Danny? Cass? Are you guys in?"

Sharing a look they both shook their heads.

"I have to return to the lodge to keep the girls in line, Danny's free to stay though just keep me updated"

"I'm up for helping you guys but I want to check on Evie once she's calmed down a little" Danny could feel the rage pouring through their bond and knew it would be a while before Evie got a hold of it.

"I'm just happy you guys are helping at all" Laura sighed "Thanks by the way for bringing the Baron and all"

"It was nothing Hollis just get him caught up and things might work out" Cass shrugged heading for the door.

The sooner she got back to the lodge the sooner she could start her Corve preparations. The summer society was separate from Silas but that didn't mean they couldn't be affected by this sales negotiation, these were her sisters friends and lovers being put on the chopping block and they would do anything to protect them. It was better to be prepared for the raging berserkers than be left to clean up the aftermath.

..

..

..

Evie was fighting herself every step of the way but still she pushed on, she had get this done, she had to rip into Matska at least once before they were all done for.

This whole thing was ridiculous, she knew Matska was tired of the humans and she had no doubts that Corve was willing to pay a hefty price for spare parts but there was no way in hell she was letting this happen.

When Evie had claimed Silas as her territory she had unknowingly claimed everything in it including the people in it and Mattie was selling them off without her permission. For the first time since learning about her new powers Evie was glade to be Clan Regent because she would need everything she had to stand up to Mattie.

Skidding to a halt in front of Martin's portrait Evie glared at it wishing, by the gods, that she had the power to rip it off the wall but Maman's training wouldn't let her move a muscle. She would never truly be able to enter that office but she would get in there some day even if it was through her sister.

"Matska get out here now" Evie didn't bother keeping the growl out of her voice she wouldn't bother playing nice.

Mattie took her own sweet time answering the door she looked all too pleased when the painting swung open revealing the secret door way.

"Why good evening runt what have I done to be _honored_ with such a visit?"

"You've gone and gotten us all killed that's what"

"Now I wouldn't say that it was a simple business investment not the promise of the apocalypse"

"It is when 50% of the population is about to be slaughtered" Evie hissed feeling the power starting to bubble within her.

"We could use the cut backs" Mattie shrugged, still not seeing the problem here.

"No we don't Matska and those are mostly innocent humans who have no clue what's about to happen to them"

"So you admit that some of them do deserve this?" Oh she loved poking and prodding the runt especially when she was agitated like this. The runt couldn't hurt her because she was technically inside Maman's office and that was a definite off limits zone and she wasn't about to step outside that barrier, it was all too easy.

"No I say mostly because I don't know all of them but no one deserves to be gutted and tossed aside"

"Oh look at you being so admirable defending the little humans"

"Scoff all you want Matska but I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into" Evie warned meeting Mattie's amused gaze.

"I'm fine _Runt,_ in fact I was thinking of celebrating because I'm so untouchable at this point" Mattie enjoyed the power high, how could she not? It was part of her nature to be in power and to be able to gloat was just an added bonus.

"You're not untouchable Matska you're cocky and that won't help you in the debate"

"Excuse me?" What shenanigans were the humans stirring up now?

"You heard me, because they don't have a student representative the humans have fallen back on Vordenberg as their champion and he has challenged you to a debate over this whole section 23 crap"

"When did that idiot find out about that?"

"He had the sense to ask your board appointed secretary" Evie hissed fighting everything in her to keep from baring her fangs. "and now the fate of Silas lays in the hand of a hero worshiping coward whose family has been trying to rid these lands of vampires for as long as Sister's been around"

Mattie could see that it was more than just her little dealings with Corve that were setting the blonde off. If anything the possibility of Vordenberg taking power would put a damper on things but Mattie wouldn't let him win anything, be it a debate or a thumb war she would crush the coward.

"Worry not runt, I can handle myself and I will most certainly handle him"

"It's not you I'm worried about Matska its everyone else that needs our prayers, you'll always find a way to land on your feet but the humans are trapped in the middle of this mess"

"Please it was the humans who made this mess to begin with, I'm just cleaning it up"

"Getting rid of the evidence isn't fixing the problem its sweeping it under the rug!" Evie growled trembling at the ferocity of her rage. She couldn't stand Matska's nonchalance about it all!

"I will do what I must to either silence the masses or get rid of them and if that means selling off a few organs then so be it"

"Write off the humans all you want Matska but they will be your down fall when you least expect it"

Mattie's smirk slipped away as her lips curled back revealing her fangs.

"Is that a threat, _runt_?"

"No Matska it's a warning because the moment they find out who signed off on that section they'll be after us for association and you for selling them off"

Shaking her head Evie flitted away to cool her rage leaving Matska to contemplate her words. Mattie had always been so self-assured why wouldn't she be she had built an empire on her own and out lived all her siblings but one word from the runt and her confidence was shaken.

Pursing her lips Mattie shrugged, it didn't matter what the runt said she would reign supreme and the humans would just have to live with it the ones that were left anyway.

 **..** **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was ch30 and so the great debate is on and Mattie's more annoyed than anything. they don't want the Baron to actually win because come on he's the Baron of lies but the humans cant seem to get that. Evie's frustrations stem from the fact that Carm hasn't told anyone about what vordenbergs ancestor did and over all just what a power hungry coward he is. She sees him fro what his whole family was glory hounds desperate to redeam their honor but they never will as long as they're cowards. So Evie's pissed and probably wont have an easy time till after the debate but till there they can only hope for the best.**

 **...**

 **...**


	31. Chapter 31

**..**

 **..**

 **here's ch31 the debate has been set and now its time to prepare! everyone's anxious about what might happen but as always there has to be a moment before the storm hits and this is that small reprieve.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lilith was almost done compiling the last of her "party favors" and felt that a well-deserved break was in order. She had used her time free of humans and her progeny to sort through the files they had collected and she had to admit they held important information but one didn't see it unless you knew where to look. She made each member of the  
"gang" had a party favor so that when she needed to take certain steps in her plan she could take one out and let it do its job of clearing the way.

Pausing mid reach she felt another burst of power from within the manor, though this one was far weaker than the last few. Since late last night there had been pulses through the manor and Lilith knew the only one strong enough to release such power, besides herself, was Evangeline. Her descendent must be having quite a fit for her to be using this much power in such short intervals, Matska needed to hurry up with those Regent lessons or Evangeline might hurt herself.

In her current form Lilith was still quite weak but she was used to the power that her youngest now held so she knew the ins and outs of being Clan Regent. Being so powerful could be quite taxing but over time as one learned to wield their power it grew easier to handle. To control the power of a Clan Regent was a lot like trying to hold back a flood with your bare hands, it slipped through your fingers and the more you tried to control it the more frustrated you got. The only sure fire way to control it was to keep busy so she traveled, gained power, and prestige but it wasn't the same.

No there was nothing that helped with the power she'd obtained over the centuries quite like companionship. It sounds insane but it's true, by having someone to ground you there was no chance of losing yourself completely though Lilith would admit the last few centuries had been bad. Her sanity had fallen away a little at a time until she found a possible solution in that heartbroken fool, Ambrose. She had found him trying to drown his sorrows in spoiled wine and duels, the idiot knew he couldn't die by normal means but he felt he should at least try.

Lilith rolled her eyes at the memory of that fool stumbling from tavern to tavern covered in the blood of his opponents.

She had taken him in because he was almost as strong as she was but his mental state was far more stable than hers and she slowly wormed an answer out of him. It was during one of his drunken laments that he spoke of his lover and how he won all battles and bested any challenger who dared stand against him. Kian, his precious lover, had been a great warrior and yet one fit of jealous rage killed him, HA! Back to Ambrose though, the drunken vampire spoke of his lover's own bouts of insanity and how he'd looked to the ancients of their kind for a cure, low and behold the answer had been right under her nose.

She had been worried at first because if it didn't work than she would fall to the madness but the answers to all her problems lay-Tilting her head Lilith could hear someone approaching. She couldn't have the humans finding her gifts just yet. Pushing her ready-made 'gifts' into one of the boxes she took out her decoy files and carried on her act of the diligent friend.

"Hey Perry"

Danny stood in the door way looking just as put out as the blonde in her arms. Lilith frowned not liking the sight of this huntress holding her youngest so close. Yes, she accepted that Evangeline held some kind of "affection" for the ginger but that didn't mean anything. She would let this moment slide because she still had a part to play but she wouldn't let the huntress meddle with anything unless she _let_ it happen.

"Danny what happened?"

"Evie needed to cool off and decided to destroy the armory I didn't know existed" Danny carried the blonde to her bed, taking great care as she removed Evangeline's shoes and tucked her in.

"Danny?"

The huntress made her way over to the couch taking a seat on the arm of it so she wouldn't knock over any of the papers, which Lilith found considerate.

"I don't know Perry, she just wore herself out but I guess tearing up a room all night will do that" Danny sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Lilith could understand the huntresses blight, the strain that came with using so much power and trying to contain it could take a lot out of a vampire even one as old as herself.

"Maybe with some rest she'll feel better but I have to ask what caused her to act out in the first place?"

"Ah that" Danny shook her head "I guess it's a good thing you're here because now I can tell you that we need to kick all this digging into high gear"

"Why?" Lilith didn't like to be rushed and wouldn't stand for it.

"Mattie pulled a fast one on us and sold off half the student body quite literally and now we have the Baron challenging her to a debate, that's when Evie lost it"

"What?" This was news to Lilith, it looked like she might need to speed up a few key parts of her plan before falling back into the shadows.

"I know it's crazy and I get that Vordenberg is our last shot at this point with how pressed we are for time but if we could I would have picked J.P as the student rep." Danny admitted "He knows more about the school and all the rules better than anybody else including the vampires, well the ones that are willing to help"

"He does know quite a lot about the school, I mean he'd been trapped in that library for who knows how long" That's a lie Lilith knew that blasted German had been trapped in the library for almost 300years and was happy about it until now.

"My thoughts exactly, it probably would have helped but I didn't have time to tell Laura, not that she would listen"

"I'm sure it's all the stress from everything that's happened, usually we have some kind of hold on the situation but we don't really have anyone on our side that can really make a difference" It was easy to play 'Perry' and if she played up the down trodden friend then Lilith might get more of the huntresses trust. It was one thing to have her youngest clinging to her for comfort but to have the huntress looking to her for advice would only further cement her place within their relationship.

"Hey we do have people on our side they're just…not very good players"

"Your right I suppose but now I'm sort of worried about the outcome"

"That's understandable, we've had a lot more aftermath's then actual peaceful resolutions" Danny rested her head on her hand trying to find something positive in this mess.

"Our track record is none-existent but that's not what I'm worried about, I mean I am but I'm more worried about what Mattie will do"

Danny's head shot up as her protective nature skyrocketed. "Hey now Mattie's not gonna do anything and if she does Evie, Cass, and I will do what we can to protect you guys, we may even get J.P when he actually learns to fight"

Smirking internally Lilith stood taking the flies the humans would need for their little "debate". She needed to get them strong enough to be an actual challenge for Matska before they could shove her out of the board all together.

"Well from what we've seen its obvious that Mattie will retaliate in some way and that might…that might get people hurt or even…"Lilith add an exaggerated swallow and hugged her files harder for affect knowing how to play on the hunters protective nature.

"I promise you Perry we'll find a way to protect you guys even if we have to use supernatural means of protection we'll do it"

"Thank you Danny, I know you guys are all determined to protect us but look out for yourselves too ok? I don't think any of us could stand you getting hurt, especially Evie"

"Of course Perry" Danny looked toward her girlfriend out of instinct. After spending the night camped outside the armory she didn't bother pretending she wouldn't do anything for Evie. Almost losing her sister had torn Evie apart but to lose Danny with all the new powers she had? Danny wouldn't risk it.

"I'll go help the others with the Baron"

"Sure"

'Perry' turned away from the huntress not bothering to hide her smirk this time. It looked like she was making progress already and she had only just begun.

…

….

….

Rubbing her eyes Laura frowned where was she? Cracking an eye open she was side ways unwilling to look up. This wasn't so bad until she felt something on her face. Sitting up to feel her face she winced at the crick in her neck.

"Ow"

Using one hand to rub her poor neck she used the other to check her face gaping in horror at the fact that by sleeping on a pile of papers, two of them were stuck to her cheek. Peeling the papers off Laura rubbed the indentions in her cheek sighing at the _great_ start to her day.

Looking over her desk she found her phone and checked the time wincing at the bright light she blinked a few times before seeing that it was almost noon. _How late had she stayed up?_

Setting down her phone Laura looked around the room unsurprised to see the mess of papers. They had spent a great deal of time high lighting important bits of information and having the Baron practice his arguments because the man had a tendency to drag them out somehow turning it into a story about one of his many ancestors. The Baron had great annunciation and was starting to get his confidence but he had way too many ancestors who died in ridiculous ways and supernatural means.

To her relief the Baron had gone home at some point leaving them to scrounge together what more they could but as it was they had some weak stuff. They had come into this with high hopes because they always did and were going strong but the more they looked at their stuff they realized they had little to use against Mattie. The best they could do was boost the Baron's confidence and overall presentation, not that it would help all that much.

"Somebody didn't get their beauty sleep"

Laura didn't bother hiding her scowl as she turned to the vampire. Carmilla seemed to finally recover from her hangover holding a mug of blood in one hand and a plate of Danishes in the other, though where she got them as was mystery.

"And here I was thinking I looked bad after my hangover"

"Can I help you?"

Carmilla shrugged leaning on the wall so not to cross the "sacred" caution tape, like that would actually stop her.

"I was just checking to make sure you were still alive after last night I know Vordenberg has a tendency to **_bore_** people to death"

"I'm very much alive thank you and the Baron is only boring if you get too caught up in that ''grandfatherly' feel of his voice then you just feel like you're being lectured"

"I know that's why I came to check on you" Carmilla smiled at Laura's description because it was all too true. The Baron could put you to sleep or drive you mad it just depended on what kind of person you were.

"That's...civil of you" Laura winced at the awkwardness of it.

"I can be nice Hollis"

The vampire wanted to roll her eyes but fought that all too tempting urge in favor of handing the report the plate. She wanted to make amends and the first step was civility from there they could work on talking again.

Laura eyed the Danishes they looked so good. She could see the steam rising off them they were fresh!

"Go on" Carmilla smiled at the girls caution holding the plate out a little farther letting the delicious scent fill the room.

Looking from the plate to Carmilla, Laura smiled politely before taking the plate. It was still warm and the Danishes smelled even better up close!

"Try not to burn your mouth, they're still hot" Called Carmilla, already heading back to bed.

"Uh thanks" Called Laura watching the vampire lay down on the couch. The blankets weren't even on it anymore, having fallen off sometime in the night leaving her with only her pillow. Laura suspected that her pillow was being held captive but said nothing, why bring it up when she still slept with Carmilla's shirts clutched as tightly as her old baby blanket?

They needed each other or at least something of the others to function. She had found the shirts and jackets hidden among her clothes as well as the missing shirts and blankets. It wasn't hard to find your things when the thief was in the next room but she couldn't find it in her heart to take them back. If she took them back then something, something deep inside her warned her against the slightest thought of taking them away from the vampire, it would be like taking the air from her lungs and the blood from Carmilla's veins. Laura was a lot of things brave, reckless, and she wouldn't deny being selfish because she was, but she wouldn't be so selfish as to take the life line of her Ex-lover.

Setting down the plate down on her desk Laura collected what papers she could to feel less cluttered and for the sake of organization. If they were going to have the Baron back today than they would need to go over points the made yesterday and to do that they needed to be able to find the papers.

Once her work space actually looked functional she turned her attention to the Danishes and took one for a taste test. She knew without a doubt that anything that came from the kitchen, besides the blood, was perfection and the Danishes were no exception.

Taking her first bite Laura almost cried. Soft, warm, and so flavorful her mouth hurt. Yes these little things were without a doubt perfection.

Unable to stop the moan Laura blushed at the chuckle from the other room. Looking over her shoulder she saw Carmilla lounging on the couch with an amused smile on those plain lips. It was rare to find the vampire without some kind of lipstick on but it looked like she was going natural today and admittedly that's when Laura thought she was the most beautiful. Carmilla was a beautiful girl and as a vampire she oozed sex appeal but when she wasn't trying to kill you with a smirk or that husky laugh she was gorgeous and Laura missed seeing this side of her.

"I suggest you eat up Hollis because I distinctly remember the Baron saying he would be here around one o'clock"

Frowning Laura checked her phone. It was twelve thirty already!

"Come on!"

Carmilla shook her head it was always amusing to watch Laura's reactions and this time was no different.

Stuffing a Danish in her mouth Laura stood up, stretching her locked up muscles. She really should have gone to bed last night then she wouldn't have to worry about things like this. Careful of her stiff neck Laura went to her closet to find something clean though her options were limited.

Nibbling on her Danish she grabbed an old T-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. It was best to go with comfort rather than style when it came to the Baron and his long winded stories. Shuffling into the bathroom she was surprised to find it habitable again. There were no clumps of hair suffocating the drains and the counter was actually visible. Had Carmilla cleaned up in here or was it Perry? It couldn't have been Perry because she had taken it upon herself to tackle their files once more for the sake of the gang while they helped the Baron.

"I should probably go check on her to make sure she isn't drowning in the dust"

Running through a quick routine Laura washed her face and changed into her clean clothes mentally reminding herself to take a shower that night so she could feel human again.

It took a few minutes and almost throwing her hair brush through the nearest window but Laura managed to get her hair tamed enough that she could braid it without any tangles. All this work and she wasn't even going anywhere.

Shaking her head she left the bathroom, throwing her dirty clothes into the overflowing hamper. She really needed to do something about that or she would actually have to start wearing Carm's clothes and she didn't want to do that. If she did then she would have to admit to finding them and Carm would want them back so that wasn't happening.

Taking a seat at her desk once more Laura munched away on the two other Danishes appeasing her groaning stomach. Those things were truly perfection.

Going back to her files Laura stacked them in a much more useful way for their prepping so that the most relevant ones were on top and the others could be put back in the box.

"Back to work already?"

Startled she looked over her shoulder to find Carmilla hadn't moved from her place on the couch.

"Uh no I have to get things ready for when the Baron comes and unless you want to help me, which you have made clear that you don't, I have to do it myself until Perry or Danny comes back around"

"Right"

"Besides with how certain Mattie is it's not like we're gonna win right?" Laura didn't mean to make a crack in their tentative moment but the truth of the matter was that their chances of beating Mattie were slim to none.

Hatting the way Laura tore herself down Carmilla sat up trying to find something to say when her head snapped towards the door. Was someone coming? Were they under attack again?

There was a knock at the door. There were only two people who actually knocked and one of them was supposed to be here now so Laura could only assume it was the Baron. Setting down her files she ran to the door smoothing down her shirt one last time she opened the door with a polite smile.

"Hello Baron"

"I bring good news Fraulein Hollis" The Baron greeted her stepping inside at her invitation.

"Uh really?"

"Yes I managed to set up the debate for 7:30 tomorrow night" The Baron looked quite proud though it wasn't much of an accomplishment.

"Ok we have a set time and if we use my computer then we can stream it from here"

"Now we need only work on our _stratagem_ "

"Yeah about that" Laura smiled nervously as she took her place at the desk while the Baron laid his coat and cane on the back of his chair. "I think its best if we just do what you do best and stall her for as long as you can because so far none of our arguments are really that strong"

"There must be something"

"There probably is but with Mattie guarding all the important files I doubt we'll find them even with J.P's help and he lost most of that through the transfer of computer to body"

"What?" The Baron frowned not comprehending.

"Uh just him transferring schools don't worry about that" Laura smiled waving off his confusion. "Believe me Baron we have more important things to worry about"

"We are off to a good start though yes?"

"I don't know about that"

"Don't lose hope Fraulein Hollis we are just beginning, now I have done a bit more work with Corve itself and it seems to me that if I were to give them-"

The Baron was cut off at the sound of someone running down the stairs. Laura hoped they didn't take a dive like she did so often, it sucked not dating a vampire anymore because they were always there to catch you.

The door flew open and a frizzled Perry came tumbling in with papers flying everywhere.

"Laura! Laura!"

Perry managed an awkward smile as she got around the Baron.

"I managed to find these"

"Perry these are just old tax returns we already looked through these" Laura frowned at the papers that had been thrust into her hands.

"Yes but look at the parts I highlighted and the stuff behind it" Perry's grin was almost manic but what else should Laura expect after her friend had spent the whole night digging?

Looking over the numbers Laura found that they didn't add up. Years of embezzling weren't noticeable when the person doing it was handling all the paperwork but the Dean and now Mattie had shot themselves in the foot by having Cass as their banker. The huntress must have given the Dean both sets of records leaving the evil vampire to do what she wanted with them and being the cocky bitch she was, she mixed them together. What better way to hide them then in plain sight?

"So?" Perry was smiling like crazy and Laura couldn't help joining her.

"We can win, we can actually do this!"

"Yes, yes!"

Laura pulled the ginger into a hug squealing at their biggest break through yet. They could do this, they could finally win.

Carmilla watched on as the humans enthusiastically about their win. She knew that Mattie had dirt somewhere but for the ginger to so easily find it didn't make sense. Lilith and by extension Mattie knew better than to leave a paper trail and made it a point to cover up anything left behind. The only one who could have come close to finding those files was Mattie but she had walled herself up in Lilith's office probably using her free time to sleep or pick out her next vacation spot. Her sister was a 100% done with Silas and after this she would want to get away so why not plan it now in the middle of a hellstorm?

Shaking her head Carmilla hoped things turned out for the humans because things were never what they seemed and the Baron was no exception.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was chapte31 I wanted to do another Dean Perry because she's still around and she'll have more to do later when the hellstorm continues. I also wanted to show a bit of the relationship between Laura and Carmilla because it still exists but is strained, they're back to square one, room mates and we all know how that ended.**

 **..**

 **..**


	32. Chapter 32

**...**

 **...**

 **ok here's ch32 THE GREAT DEBATE PEOPLE! this is like any of the others a multi POV piece so get ready for another bumpy ride. Its been a day since Evie's freak out about the baron and all that just so yu guys don't get confused by the slight time jump.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

You know that feeling you get when you've been hit by a train? No? Well Evie was certainly feeling it. Her whole body ached even in places she forgot she had.

The last outburst she'd had in Will's old room hadn't been this bad and she'd passed out from lack of blood! Groaning she managed to curl up even tighter, pulling the blankets close enough to hide behind the comforter. If she were feeling any better she might have peeked out from her blanket cocoon to see who else was in the room but a wave of relief poured through the bond and she smiled.

 _Danny._

Pushing her aching limbs Evie slowly rolled over, wincing as she put pressure on her already aching side. The pain was worth it though because lying beside her was Danny. Her huntress looked as tired as she felt but she must have slept between her outburst and now. She felt bad for putting such stress on Danny, she knew the huntress would share the burden even if she didn't have the bond but that didn't make her feel any better.

"Hey" Danny leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Hi"

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible" Evie snuggled closer, trying to take comfort in Danny's warmth. Smiling the huntress wrapped her arms around the blonde knowing how the vampire loved being held.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're already doing it"

Danny shook her head "Is there anything else?"

"Aside from blood and pain killers? No"

"Well you're in luck because Perry brought up some stuff a few hours ago"

"Hours ago?" Evie tried to sit up but her arms screamed in protest.

"Yeah we've been here since yesterday morning, maybe a little later"

"And when did Perry bring the supplies?" Evie wasn't liking those numbers. She had been out longer than she should have, they had things they needed to do and sleeping through the debate wasn't one of them.

"About 2 o'clock"

"What time is it now?"

"Slow down Evie, everything's fine"

"But Danny-"

Danny kissed the panicked vamp stopping any and all thought with the slightest brush of their lips. Something about her mate kissing her just shut down her brain, Evie didn't know if it was the centuries without gentle touch or if it was just Danny, for all she knew it could have been both.

Pulling away Danny rested her forehead against Evie's looking into those dazed blue eyes.

"Everything's fine Evie, we have time before the debate and you should use that time to rest"

"But all hells gonna break lose"

"When does it not?" Evie couldn't argue with her there. Silas was the bad luck capital of the world and they didn't even know it.

"Your right but I don't like scrabbling when I don't have to"

"Evie we'll be ok, we always manage to get out of things with only minimal damage"

"Yes but this is won't be minimal bruising Danny, people's lives are at stake no matter what the outcome"

"True but we're still here, we can do something to help"

Seeing no point in trying to argue with her huntress any further Danny would only kiss her again. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing, she liked it a lot especially doing it with Danny but it could also be used as a diversion no matter how nice.

"I can't believe I slept that long"

"You wore yourself out Evie, it was bound to happen"

"I know but still" Evie muttered, nuzzling Danny's shoulder.

She could stand a little distraction for the moment because all too soon somebody would burst their bubble.

"Don't worry Evie, no matter what happens we'll figure everything out and have each other's backs like we always do"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Danny kissed her again and it was so much sweeter than the last one.

She would take Danny's advice for now and rest but the moment something happened she would do her best to keep everyone a float. This debate would change the fate of more than just the human population of Silas but also the supernatural ones as well. The divide had been none-existent before Mattie passed section 23 but after this it would be all too clear who was "normal" and who wasn't. Evie only hoped that she could help the others of her kind fast enough, for there was no telling what the Baron might do.

…

…

…

Mattie knew she should probably be preparing for their so called "debate" but things weren't adding up and she needed to know why.

In the days spent scouring Maman's journals Mattie found that they weren't actually in order and it took time to put them into some kind of time line. Eventually she pulled out a pen and paper so that she could create her own time line for the sake of making it easier to remember. It wasn't easy learning thousands of years worth of history in one day, especially when it wasn't condensed. Lilith would drag out certain events, spending several pages just talking about the idiots that surrounded her or how if she actually felt love then she would truly share it with a human or too.

It didn't make any sense to Mattie but chalking it up to Lilith's insanity wasn't cutting it anymore. As she read Mattie could see where Lilith was starting to slip and she expressed her worries throughout various passages but could never find a real solution leaving her panicked for a few days before she found some new distraction.

Sometimes she wondered if her Sire ever had it together but it's not like she could have gotten a straight answer out of her. Lilith was the queen of deceptions and deflection, the only time she ever got stuck or close to it was when it came to the runt. There were a few mentions here and there about how she didn't like the way people looked at her descendent or how her purity was a good way to draw people in if she couldn't catch their attention through other means.

Mattie had paused when she'd read that and leaned back in her chair. Lilith made her progeny do a great many things, things that degraded them, humiliated them, and made them feel as if they wanted to run away from it all, not that they would get very far. The point is Lilith would gladly sell out one of her progeny if it meant gaining a contact but the runt was completely off limits. Mattie got that she was a descendent of Lilith and there for higher than the others on the list but even descendants of royalty were not above being sold off or used, so why wasn't the runt?

She knew she would never truly get an answer to her questions but it still burned in her mind, why Lilith went to such an extent to find her own blood line?

Shaking her head Mattie looked back at the book case to pick another journal when she saw that the bottom right hand corner was looking a little…empty.

A her brows found their way arching up as she looked between the journals on the desk and the empty spots down below. She knew for a fact that she hadn't taken them from there but from the top because she hadn't even cleared the first shelf.

Pushing back her chair Mattie looked at the other bookcases seeing that there were a few other journals missing and possibly a few spell books but judging by the dust they had been gone far longer.

Someone had been in her office and she knew for a fact that it wasn't Carm because she was still slumming it with the brat reporter and the Runt would never be able to set foot in there. This left her more than a little miffed, someone had gotten in right under her nose an took whatever they wanted, that wasn't acceptable!

Rising from her chair Mattie prepared to go on a hunt for her book theif when her phone started going off. Growling she pulled out her phone glaring at the message from her "fellow" board members.

 _Stupid group text the only good that came from it was that she got to pick their names_.

 **CreeperBirdlady** - _Debate starts in ten._

Rolling her eyes Mattie stuffed her phone into the pocket of her dress. She would look into her journal thief later, right now she had a debate to win and hopes to crush.

…

…

…

Laura took a deep breath this was it. The debate was about to start and she was doing the finishing touches on her make up. It might seem a little much for a debate but this was being live streamed across campus and she wanted to look good for their victory party.

Smoothing down her simple black dress Laura nodded.

It was time.

Leaving her vanity she went to her desk to make sure the webcam was all set up and make sure the board's skype were up and running. For a bunch of scary cults they had no tech support and for once that wasn't in their favor.

Relieved to see the connections were open and they were all ready for the incoming calls Laura looked to her companions silently praying they were as nervous as she was.

The first one to catch her eye was Danny, in one of her dressier tops with a black tank top underneath. It was good to have her there they would need all the support they could get especially when the resident vampires weren't giving any. Mattie was in the front sitting room playing on her phone while she waited for them to begin, Carmilla was in her own makeshift room pacing like the Panther she so rarely turned in to and Evie, well Evie was by the wall farthest from Vordenberg. It seemed the blonde wasn't in the most talkative mood, steering clear of anyone who wasn't Danny, even then she was nervous.

They all had their reasons for being there tonight but the blonde seemed torn between cheering for the baron or siding with her sister. They all knew the relationship between Mattie and Evie was almost non-existent so for the blonde to even contemplate taking Mattie's side set off a few warning bells in Laura's head.

Still she couldn't back out now they had the debate set to start in 5 minutes.

"Is everybody ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be" Danny shrugged silently praying for a miracle.

"Ok everyone get to your places" Laura called.

Leaving her desk Laura pushed all the curtains into place so that their viewers wouldn't see the rest of the house. They had to at least give the illusion that they'd cleaned up the place. Dusting off her hands Laura nodded to herself , this was it they were finally going to put Mattie in her place and be on top for once now all they needed was-

"Laura wait" The curtain was thrown back revealing an all too concerned Carmilla.

"You can't do this"

Three weeks ago that amount of pure sincerity would have had Laura pulling her into a deep kiss as she agreed to call the whole thing off but not now. Standing up straight Laura shook her head.

"We're not turning back now Carmilla, we can't, not with so many lives at stake"

"But Laura he isn't what you think he is, he's nothing but a coward and the moment he gets scared he'll run without a second though about what'll happen to the rest of you"

"You mean like you did?" It was a low blow and they both know it but it was true. Carmilla hadn't wanted to play hero anymore so Laura had to find a substitute even if the Baron was a weak one.

"There are worse things out there than Mattie" Carmilla muttered the sting from Laura's words still licked at her heart.

"Yes well we don't have time to second guess ourselves"

"Laura this is a mistake"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but we have to do something because there is no way half the student body is being butchered" Pulling the curtain back Laura took a deep breath this was the right thing to do, it had to be.

Taking a deep breath Laura tried to center herself, now was not the time for drama with Carm even if the vampire was sincere it wouldn't help them now.

Opening her eyes she found Perry and Lafontaine setting up the last of the lamps. They had taken a few lamps from the spare bedrooms to give the debate a dramatic stage or they tried to. Behind the gingers was Evangeline glancing nervously between Mattie and the Baron. It seemed the blonde still hadn't chosen between the lesser of two evils, though the Baron was harmless compared to Mattie.

"Alright Blood bag let's get this over with" As always Mattie was happy to see her.

"Sure, Baron?"

"Coming Miss Hollis I was just regaling another tale from my youth to Miss Lawrence, we hunters have a great many stories to tell" Called the Baron as he puffed up his chest.

"Please old many you've never hunted a day in your life, your lotioned up hands are proof of that" Mattie rolled her eyes already done with this whole thing.

"Save all your sass for the debate Belmonde" Danny knew their guy wasn't the best but he was still helping them.

"Whatever ginger"

Forcing herself to stay calm Laura hit the key and let the webcam do its work starting their debate.

"Hello students of Silas and members of the board we are here to have a debate for the position of chairman as well as a formal vote" Laura announced. "We will start with the debate of question and rebuttal before moving on to questions from the audience"

"Now introducing the candidates we have Baron Cornelius Vordenberg, because he has way too many names to announce and Matska Belmonde"

There was light applause confusing everyone because they were the only ones in the room. Shaking her head Laura pushed on, not bothering to question it.

"Alright first question goes to Mattie, what do you have to say about selling off half the student's bodies to Corve corp.?"

"That's quite a story you have there but I shouldn't expect much from a wannabe reporter" Laura didn't even have time to huff at Mattie's condescending voice as the elder vampire turned to the webcam. "The plans I made with Corve were to have the students evacuated in case of emergency, besides removing their kidneys would lower their market value"

Gritting her teeth Laura turned to the Baron. "And now the rebuttal"

"Miss Belmonde I don't see how you can spit such lies at the public of this fine university, in fact the only time I have ever come across such a terrible liar was-"Laura gave a gentle nudge to the baron's side.

"Uh Baron"

"Oh yes, it is inexcusable and I will not stand for it"

"Of course you won't, moving on" Mattie didn't see the point in this when she had better things to do, so why not start wrapping this up?

"Right, so if you aren't going to sell off the students like you say then why are you really selling off parts of the school? Because we know for a fact that there are millions coming in from those art pieces you sent off to the auction" Laura was going fot the harder questions now or so she thought.

"I know Maman wanted to sell off chunks to the highest bidder but why sell off the anglerfish? It's a primordial demi-fish god that's bound to kill us the moment they start digging so I planned to have the whole place evacuated, foreclosed, and then set off a few heavy explosives around campus and let it be buried alive saving us all from eminent death"

 _Ok that wasn't what she'd expected, like at all._

"Uh Baron, do you maybe have a rebuttal?" Laura didn't know what he could say

"If it were me I would have taken one of my ancestors great swords and smite the beast where it stood!"

"You can hardly hold yourself up old man much less a sword besides the thing isn't standing its stuck in a whole" Mattie wasn't even amused by his rebuttal which is half of why she'd agreed to this in the first place.

"Ok well maybe he isn't the right guy to fight in battle of wits but he isn't the only weapon we have" Laura had to do something and if she was going to do it then she needed to do it now.

Grabbing the files off her desk she held them out for Mattie to see.

"These are the contracts you have with Corve though I don't think you told the other board members about your 10% kick back or the fact that you have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand becase if they don't you'll use the information you have in these files to kill them!"

"Where did you get those?" Mattie was pissed she and Maman had made those files as a failsafe and now the brat reporter had them but how?

"Let's just say we did our research but I think this debate is over don't you?"

"You have no idea what your messing with brat"

"I'm pretty sure I know what an evil power hungry bitch looks like"

"Bitch? Brat you haven't even begun to see how much a bitch I can be" Mattie stalked forward claws at the ready but two very annoying siblings got in her way.

"Mattie don't!" Carmilla threw back the curtain ready to charge through the stupid caution tape while Evie flitted between her and Laura defending the brat reporter.

"You're still defending her after everything she's done?"

"I won't let you hurt her" The brunette met her glare those dark eyes might be pained but they were still sharp.

"You really have let her take you under"

Looking down at the blonde before her Mattie thought she might give her another lashing but something in the girls eyes made her hold her tongue. Those pale blue eyes were so confused they couldn't stay on one emotion long enough for Mattie to read her but one thing was for sure, the runt was scared. The sharp scent of her fear was mingling with something else, something- Ah now she saw it: anger. For so long she had joked about the blonde not having an angry bone in her body it was hard to remember what it actually smelt like coming from her.

Tilting her head Mattie couldn't help but wonder what it was the blonde was angry about. The humans had won shouldn't she be joining them in their idiotic cheer? oh yes she knew who the Baron was and what he had done, perhaps the runt wasn't completely on the humans side.

"Go Matska"

Eying the blonde Mattie nodded slowly.

"Alright I'll play nice this last time but after this you brats are on your own with this mess"

Giving the brat one last glare she flitted away leaving her sisters to deal with the fall out.

"That was a bit dramatic" Danny muttered.

Evie shook her head at her mate as she stood from her crouch, if only her mate knew how bad it was about to get.

"We did it, we actually did it we won!" Laura could have cried she was so happy they had finally come out on top kicking vampire but and all.

The gang filled the small debate area laughing and congratulating the Baron but the vampires in the room weren't as excited. Carmilla grabbed her phone and headed for the door she knew the moment they were done patting themselves on the back the Baron would make his move and she wasn't going to get caught. Evie on the other hand knew she couldn't leave, not yet. She had to stay for Danny at least until the realization hit them then she would make her exit.

Standing off to the side Evie waited for their little victory dance party to end. She would let them enjoy their moment while they had it because when his hand was revealed the Baron wouldn't hold back anymore. Of course her moment in the shadows didn't go unnoticed, Danny left her friends to check on her girlfriend who she knew had been apprehensive about the debate all day.

"Hey why don't you come dance with us?"

"I'm not really in the mood for festivities"

"Evie?" Danny didn't like the hollow tone in her girlfriend's voice, something was wrong.

"We have each other's backs right?"

"Right"

Evie nodded giving Danny a sad smile. "Good because after this we're going to need all the help we can get"

"What?"

"Well Mr. new chairman of the board any words for the public?" Laura called drawing everyone's attention.

"Thank you Fraulein Hollis" The Baron let his cane fall to the floor as he stood up straight showing no signs of having a bad back at all. "As my first act as chairman of the board…"

They all waited anxiously with big smiles ready to start a new chapter for Silas.

"I hereby declare that anyone suspected of being a vampire will be detained as well as anyone suspected of being of a supernatural background until further notice"

The room fell silent as did their hopes. They were speechless. _What the hell did he just say?_

"What?" Laura was stuck, the Baron couldn't really mean that, could he?

Lafontaine and Perry were already sneaking J.P upstairs knowing as long as he stayed out of sight they could protect him but Evie was still down stairs.

"And I do mean all" The Baron snarled glaring at the last vampire in the room.

Danny pulled Evie behind her she would defend her girlfriend against whatever this old creep had in mind.

"But-but" Laura couldn't even form sentences at this point.

"I thank you for your assistance in helping me regain power Fraulein Hollis, you will be payed sufficiently once my deals with Corve come through" The Baron grinned as he turned to the stunned reporter.

"Wait deals with Corve?"

"Yes I have been trying to get them to open negotiations with me so that I might return my ancestors name to one of honor but they would only agree if I became chairman of the board" He turned his glare back to Evie. "In exchange for rounding up the supernatural beings on campus and turning them over to Corve, I will be granted the chance to kill Carmilla Karnstein"

 _They were so screwed._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was ch32 the debate happened and everything it the fan for the billionth time but don't worry nobodies dead...yet. So yes this went as the series originally did and will continue to do so with my own twist as always. so tada!**

 **Theres a few journals missing and I think you all know who took them because lets be honest DeanPerry will do whatever it takes to protect her secrets even from Mattie. I did change the whole deal with Corve for the Baron because I didn't see Corve actually agreeing to anything with him unless he got something out of it. Plus this will all play out later some how so yeah have fun with the impending doom as much as I am.**

 **...**

 **...**


	33. Chapter 33

**...**

 **...**

 **here's ch33 now its the aftermath oh joy. we get a little Evie/Danny action and a little of Mattie because whats a chapter without the queen of drama?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

It was times like these that Danny really wished that Silas had been a regular university with normal science clubs that didn't mutate plants to make them evil minions or have to worry about kids being abducted by "foreign" exchange students for 'interviews'. It was times like these where she had to sneak around to see her girlfriend because the blonde was being hunted by angry villagers and ZETA's.

The night of the debate had gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

Upon hearing what the Baron would get out of the deal Evie had torn up the hall way flitting out of there, if she hadn't Danny was certain she would have killed the Baron. They had all fallen to the floor once the rest of the after shock of her flitting hit, they all left to either hide or figure out what the hell they had done.

Danny had gone back to the lodge because if Evie wasn't there then she had no reason to be at the manor plus she was fight off all the rage that came pouring through the bond. The moment she left the manor she ran all the way to the lodge trying to tire herself out but it didn't do her any good. Luckily Cass met her at the door, having watched the live stream along with the rest of Silas she knew what to do and took Danny to the mats herself.

The few times she and Cass had wrestled were only for demonstrations because in an actual fight Cass could kick her ass without even trying. It took a whole two hours of having her back slammed into the mat before Danny finally tapped out. Her body ached and the fiery rage was burning itself out. If she had to get her ass handed to her on the mats she couldn't imagine what Evie had to do.

Evie.

Her girlfriend had disappeared like several other students and Danny hated it. She could feel pulses of fear and love come through their bond easing her mind but she still had to watch as the Baron tried to rally the students. For some reason the old man thought the students would turn in their friends for the glory of aiding him in his quest but she was proud to say no one came forward, forcing him to create a new task force of ZETA's. Apparently all you needed to do to get the ZETA's on your side was to let them reopen their brewery, the traitors.

Poor Kirsch had been dragged back to the ZETA house and they hadn't heard of him since, Danny had called him and so had Laura but they didn't get any response.

Gods Laura, the reporter felt like an idiot but she wasn't alone in that they had all played their part in getting the Baron into power. Still she was being hard on herself trying to find some way to get around him but as the new chairman of the board he was out of reach and he loved rubbing it in their faces.

With every decree as their new dictator the Baron would thank Laura, adding insult to injury. It was petty and stupid but as long as he was in power there was nothing they could do but keep their heads down. They were the biggest targets when it came to the Baron's patrols because they were the only ones who could get in contact with the vampires he wanted to destroy but as long as they played dumb he had no reason to keep an eye on them all the time.

The only place that wasn't being constantly raided was the lodge and Cass made sure of it. The only people allowed in the lodge were the summers and if the ZETA's or the villagers the Baron conned into helping him tried to come near it then they would find the doors impenetrable. A nice thing about being followers of a literal goddess was that she followed through on giving them a safe haven. The only down fall was that they couldn't offer sanctuary to anyone without causing the new taskforce getting hyper defensive, which is why Evie wasn't there in the first place.

Evie was too kind, never wanting to put them in danger when she was off doing Goddess knows what which is why Danny was so glad she'd gotten a call from Evie.

 _"Evie?"_

 _"Hello Mon coeur" Evie's voice was soft but heaven to Danny's ears._

 _"Are you ok? I can't feel anything bad through the bond but I know you Evie"_

 _"I'm fine Danny just… tired"_

 _"Of course you are after two days of not seeing any of us" Danny knew it was weak but she didn't want Evie getting caught trying to see her._

 _"I know but with how things are it's safer for you guys if I'm not around"_

 _"Evie…"_

 _The line went quiet and Danny fought the urge to call out to her there was no telling where she was or who might be around._

 _"Danny…"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I need your help with something"_

 _"Anything" Danny meant it and Evie knew that._

 _"Meet me at the Dean's office and make sure you're not being followed"_

 _"Of course"_

 _"And Danny?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"Love you too see you soon"_

So now here she was walking through the deserted halls of the main office building. It was dark, creepy, and dramatic as all get up, but if it meant seeing Evie than she was down for it. The good thing about being in a hostile campus once more is that she got to carry her bow and hunting knife again. Who needed mace when you had a literal mace to bash in the face of your attacker with?

She was about to turn the corner when she heard a creaking noise Danny pressed herself against the closest wall and drew her hunting knife. Calming her breathing she crept closer to the corner ready to peek around it when the hairs on the back of her neck shot up.

Spinning around she brought her knife down, she froze when a hand wrapped around her wrist. Only one person could move that fast. Her knife was inches away from Evie's left eye but a familiar sword was pressing ever so lightly into her chest.

It took a moment for them to calm down but Evie lowered her sword and Danny put away her hunting knife.

"Hey Evie"

"Sorry Mon Coeur I had to be sure, I've already caught two rats sniffing around"

"I gotcha"

Evie sheathed her sword and Danny got a good look at her and wasn't happy with what she saw. It seemed the days spent apart had taken their toll on Evie because the circles under her eyes stood out a lot more and her hair hung in her face. Weeks spent in the turf war had taught Danny a lot about her girlfriend especially when she was tired so seeing her like this told her more than enough.

"How did you fare after I..after I left?"

"Hey no feeling guilty ok? If you hadn't left then there would have been more than a few broken bones" Danny wouldn't let the blonde drowned in guilt With how powerful she was now it was best that she blow off steam so nobody got hurt.

"That's not what I asked" Evie's voice was barely a whisper but Danny heard it.

"I went a little berserker but Cass helped me burn all that energy, I've been at the lodge like everyone else since then"

"I'm sorry Danny"

"This is just part of the bond Evie"

"But If I learned to control it-"

"We haven't had the time Evie we both know that and I would never hold that against you"

"But-"

"No excuses Evie" The blonde went to protest but Danny pulled her into a hug draining any fight she had left in her. Gods she could barely go a day without seeing Danny what in hell was she thinking staying away for three? Resting her chin on Evie's head Danny felt the longing pour through their bond and hugged her girlfriend even tighter. The stress from being separated had been mounting from the moment Evie had left the night of the debate but now Danny was here and it all melted away in her presence.

"I missed you"

"I know babe, I was so worried about you"

"I know how to hide Danny"

"I know you do but I know if your sisters do anything stupid then you'll be right behind them trying to cover their tracks"

"They don't do anything stupid Danny, they may be brash at times and a little addicted to the rush but they've been laying low" Evie murmured absorbing as much of Danny's warmth as she could.

"I'll have to take your word on that because neither of them seemed to have touched down yet"

"They will soon when Matska grows bored and Sister aches for Laura"

"I don't know about that" Danny didn't really see those two getting back together any time soon though they were starting a tentative friendship by the looks of it.

"They may be 'broken up' by human standards but they will always look out for each other Mon Coeur the bond isn't easily broken, from what sister told me only death can truly end it even then it might not be absolute with us being vampires and all"

"That's good right?"

"Very"

"So what is it you needed help with?" Danny hated ruining the moment but there was no telling how long they had before another patrol came around and if Evie had her sword then it wouldn't end well for the intruders.

"Always so responsible"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way" Danny leaned back smiling down at her vampire.

"True" Evie kissed her and goddess did she miss those lips. It took a moment to find the strength to pull away but they had a mission and limited time to complete it.

"This way we need to use something super-secret"

"Super-secret?" Danny asked letting the blonde lead her because there was no way she was letting go of her hand.

"What's the one place besides the Manor or a vault that my sire would hide something?

"The Dean's office?"

"Yes, my mother had many things hidden here some she even showed me though I don't think she meant to but one of them will definitely come in handy"

Evie took them down the hall and passed the empty secretary' desk none of the staff really stuck around after the Deans death so why would her secretary? With no one to knock for Evie let them in closing the door after Danny was in.

The office hadn't really changed since they were there to collect those files. Heck there was even a visible layer of dust.

"Gods it feels like ages ago when that happened?"

"Hmm?" Evie paused, looking up at her mate.

"Oh the last time I was in here was to get those files for Laura but now that I think about it we were just walking right into the Barons plans"

"If you hadn't helped him then he would have found another way"

"Yeah but we made it too easy for him, he knew we were desperate and played us like the idiots Mattie knew we were" Danny shook her head at her own obliviousness when it came to the Baron's true character.

"I should have listened to you when you said you didn't trust him, I should have listened then maybe-"

Shaking her head Evie reached up and pulled Danny down to meet her in a sweet kiss she'd been so desperately missing.

"Danny it doesn't matter now, you did what you thought was right and it might have led to us being forced to live under a anti-supernaturalist but that's why we came here so we can help the supernaturals on campus"

"But how?"

"Like this" Evie pressed the red button on the bottom of the Dean's desk. The letterman opened to reveal a laptop, a handful of USB's all laid out in a neat little row, and a set of keys.

"Whoa"

"Yes that's always been the affect"

"Evie why didn't you tell anybody about this?"

It was the blonde's turn to shake her head. "I don't like being in here Danny, nothing good has ever come from this room so why go somewhere that makes you sad or feel worse?"

"I understand" Danny licked her lips hoping that something helpful was in this secret stash.

"So how will this help with the supernaturals on campus?"

"Well like most colleges Silas has an Amber alert system or a Campus warning system via text and Email but the only one with the phone capable of doing that, as ridiculous as it sounds is Maman's phone" Evie picked up the phone in question from its resting place. "All the supernaturals on campus send in a separate letter asking for permission to enter the territory because as you know Maman was the strongest creature in the territory and she claimed Silas"

"So what everyone in the supernatural world knew of your sire?"

"Believe me Danny you don't forget a creature like Lilith, it was a well-known fact that she was one of the only ancients here in Styria most ancients will have one piece of territory they claim for good"

"And Silas was hers"

"Exactly"

"So what you're going to warn them of the Baron?"

"No the debate was live streamed so they already know but now we need to have a meeting and discuss what to do now before someone gets caught or worse"

"Why hasn't one of the others done this already?"

"As terrible as it is Matska doesn't care for anyone but her self and she'll leave when her inheritance is open to her, Sister isn't the most liked person right now with such a target on her back and she's not really a leader, you know she doesn't care for playing hero except for Laura and even that's under the need to protect her mate"

"So that leaves you" Danny supplied.

"Right again Mon Coeur and as the only vampire willing to help them they'll at least glance in my direction before deciding what to do"

"That doesn't sound very promising"

"It's not but it's the only option they've got" Evie muttered swiping the screen she found it locked but that didn't stop her. Pulling out her own phone and a nice little cable she connected them and used a useful little program J.P had downloaded for her. It took a moment but Lilith's screen was unlocked, Evie would thank J.P the next time she saw him.

"Ok this literally turned into a James Bond Movie"

"James Bond? Wait isn't he a British spy...and a womanizer?" Evie wasn't so sure she liked that comparison.

"Yes but he usually has the coolest gadgets and the girls are pretty hot"

"Now you're starting to sound like sister" Evie rolled her eyes at her mate as she unplugged both phones. As her girlfriend started using her sires old phone Danny realized something and couldn't help bringing it up.

"So wait if you had that hacker app on your phone then why did you need my help?"

"I need to make sure you were ok and…I might need a pep talk"

"What for the meeting? Evie you'll do fine"

"I'm not so sure" Evie knew she couldn't hide it her anxiety was almost overflowing in their bond but this was a big deal. Being known as Lilith's youngest and most obedient daughter didn't help her here in fact it made it worse because they might not listen to her at all.

"Hey stop psyching yourself out" Danny took a hold of her shoulders giving them a comforting squeeze. "You know how you handled those harpies?"

"Danny…"

"And how you stood your ground with Mattie even when she's annoying as all get up"

"Danny.."

"Just let your confidence come through and if you need help just reach out to me through your phone or-or even the bond and I'll give you so much confidence you'll be sick of me by the end of it" Danny's hand left her shoulder to cup the blondes cheek, knowing she needed all the contact she could get.

"I would never get tired of you Danny" Evie turned into her huntress's hand pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Good cause there's no way of getting rid of me"

Evie looked up at her huntress, her words should have reassured her and they did but Danny's mortality was brought back into focus. Danny may live longer than most because of their bond but she was still human still fragile in a way that Evie herself had felt a handful of times.

"Hey come off that" Danny's steady voice brought her from the edge of those thoughts but they didn't fade away they were too important to forget.

"I can see and feel your worries coming back not that I blame you but whatever comes our way-"

"We have each other's backs"

"Exactly" Kissing her vampire Danny pushed every ounce of love into their bond that she could. She didn't like the feeling of dread and heartache Evie had unknowingly sent her but she would do whatever she could to erase those feelings from her girlfriends mind for as long as she could.

Pulling away Danny smiled resting her head against Evie's.

"Whatever happens you've got me Evie, you've got me"

Biting her lip Evie nodded praying to the gods to watch over her huntress.

"Now you have a meeting to set up and I have to tell Cass to get it in gear"

"Don't push her Danny, Cass will do what she can but we have no real idea of what's going on even with Kirsch acting as our informant he's not as trusted as he used to be"

"You would think they'd give him a little respect for hanging around the 'terrifying' vampires"

"Yes well he knows what softies we really are so there's no real truth to the rumors" Evie sighed. it was almost ridiculous how unthreatening her and her sisters were but at the same time one wrong move and they were at your throat ready to rip it out.

"Yup our resident useless lesbian vampires"

"Hey!"

"Sorry useless lesbian vampire and her badass sister who happens to be really cute"

"That's better"

"Come on Miss Badass you have a meeting to call and I need to start planning with Cass" Danny pressed one last kiss to Evie's lips knowing if she didn't stop now they would never leave the Dean's office.

"Fine, fine but after words I'm calling you because I'm sure there's a panic attack in my future"

"Hey as long as you get through the meeting you'll do great"

"Always so positive"

"That's what I'm here for"

Evie smiled unable to fight it as Danny's positive energy poured through the bond. She would be lost without her huntress and she knew it but that's why she would do anything for Danny. No matter what happened she would do her best to make sure they all came out of this alive, that's all that mattered to her.

..

..

..

Mattie was ready to throw a fit and she didn't care what anyone said she was entitled to one.

After the humans stripped her of the grand title of chairman of the board she definitely felt weaker but that's not all. By losing the power of chairman she was barred from certain documents now and Corve wouldn't answer any calls if she wanted to make another deal. It's not like she wanted to deal with those weirdos anyway they only wanted what her sire had and now they would never get it even with the Baron as chairman.

That old coward had no clue what he was doing and wouldn't care to follow through on any of his promises to Corve until her sister was dead and that was never going to happen. As long as there was blood in her veins Mattie would keep her sister alive no matter how many humans got hurt along the way.

The bonds of sisterhood ran deep between them and nothing would weaken them, especially not threats from a powerless coward.

Growling under her breath Mattie glared at the book shelf again. She needed to stop growling and focus on the fact that there was no scent to track. Now that she didn't have to deal with the board anymore she had plenty of time to find her book thief the problem was there was no trace of a scent anywhere! It was like a ghost had taken them but that was impossible because the room was warded against them Mattie had checked.

The only scent she could pick up was her own and the permanent smell of ash which she knew was her sires. After centuries of using the office Lilith's scent was imprinted within it so it was to be expected but that didn't help her.

Pulling out her phone Mattie texted Carmilla knowing only she could help her with this since the runt couldn't get into the room. She would have called but there was no telling where she was hiding and she didn't want to give away her position so texting was the best option.

 ** _M_** _\- Sister dearest we have a book thief._

 ** _C-_** _what?_

 ** _M-_** _In Maman's office some of her journals are missing._

 ** _C_** _-So?_

 ** _M-_** _So I need your help finding them._

 ** _C_** _-How can I help if you can't find them?_

 ** _M-_** _If anything it's so that someone else knows._

 ** _C_** _-Knows what?_

Mattie groaned she was better off calling Carm if she was going to act like this.

Throwing caution to the wind she was about to hit call when her screen flashed red. Taking over her screen was the Silas warning messaging system.

- **All supernaturals-**

 **This message is to call a meeting of all remaining supernatural students. Please attend a meeting at the northern end of the forest by Abigail's path.**

 **-thank you-**

With the message sent her phone returned to its text menu and Mattie had to keep from panicking. While other supernaturals thought it was part of an automated system but she knew that it wasn't, the only one with the control over the messaging system was their sire and she was pretty sure that bitch was dead.

 **C-** _You get that messege?_

 ** _C-_** _Mattie?!_

Getting out of her own panic Mattie quickly messaged her back.

 **M** \- _Yes_

 **C** \- _but who sent it she's dead?_

Mattie went to respond but for some ungodly reason she paused. There were very few things that could actually contain Lilith but Mattie wasn't so sure death was one of them.

 **C** _-…Right?_

Mattie wanted to give her the patented "are you serious?" looks when that little voice in her head started whispering in her ear. _Lilith was a crafty bitch right? The old bat had a plan for everything so why wouldn't she have a plan for her death? What plans might have been activated upon her death?_

There were too many possibilities and not enough solid truths here an Mattie didn't like standing on such a delicate construct. Given she had been in worse situations but this involved her sire and she couldn't take any chances of the bitch coming back, it simply wasn't an option.

 **M** \- _I'll get back to you on that._

Putting her phone away Mattie looked around the office trying to find some kind of clue but then again it was Lilith's old office.

"Back to square one it seems"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So that was Chapter 33 I want to focus more on the rest of Silas and less on the humans. in the series its literally all about the humans and the handful of vampires and supernatural PETA protesters but nothing about the rest of the Campuses inhabitants which I want to show more of in the next chapter. Some ones catching on...**

 **..**

 **...**


	34. Chapter 34

**..**

 **..**

 **chapter34 The meeting comences and we get some DeanPerry screen time yay!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Looking around the clearing Evie let her senses reach out into the trees that surrounded it. She had come to the clearing early to make sure everyone got there safely. It was a big clearing, big enough to have all the Silas S. (supernatural) L.A.R.P clubs hold their annual lord of the rings re-enactment of the battle of Minis Tirith, complete with giant eagles thanks to the genetic workings of the Alchemy club.

Evie had picked this place because A) it was in the forest giving them plenty of cover, B) it was in the forest so if they were caught they would have plenty of escape routes, and C) well she didn't really have one but

Ironically the tale of the Crucible was true there was a witch in town but she was by no means an evil witch, in fact she didn't even know she was one. Abigail was an untrained witch thus everything that happened in her town was her fault but after she fled she found her way to a coven that left America for Europe knowing that they still used the old ways of medicine. Like most witches she did pretty well for herself creating a business in potions, love potions to be specific.

So while Silas remembered Abigail as a kind hearted medicine woman the supernatural world remembered her as a heartless entrepreneur whose great granddaughters still ran the family business. They made grand donations to Silas hence why there was a path named after her as well as her family name on a plaque in the administrative building.

It was no surprise that Abigail and Lilith had been friends, heartless bitches that they were.

Hearing the distant sound of leaves crunching and twigs snapping she opened her eyes. The masses of supernaturals seeping through the trees varied from Fae, Fauns, and shape shifters. There were plenty more including half giants, experiments, trolls, Aliens though they preferred Tobecians, Evie didn't question it and so on.

She waited for more and more to file in, supernaturals made up 50% of the student body so there were quite a few. Pacing the perimeter Evie fought the urge to wring her hands it wouldn't do to let them all know just how nervous she was even if some of them were far more attuned to emotions than others. She wanted to hold this meeting so they could see they weren't alone and she couldn't do that if she was perceived as a nervous wreck.

Forcing herself to stop Evie reached out in the bond wishing she knew more about it so she could do more than send Danny emotions. From what little Carmilla had told her she would be able to send warnings through the bond, share thoughts though not as much as regular telepathy, and there might be something in there about being able to control the flow of emotions but she didn't know. She doubted she would be able to get any real training any time soon with how things were but for now she had a meeting to begin.

"Hello and thank you for coming" Evie began fighting the panic she felt with all their eyes boring into her.

"I know that all of you are on edge being in such an open place but this meeting will hopefully solve most of our problems"

A young male Fae stepped forward his skin was its usual silvery tone instead of the usual skin tone his glamor projected.

"Your one of the last vampires on campus"

"I am"

"So why help us now?"

"Yeah you helped them get that idiot into power" Called one of the Fauns rallying multiple cries in agreement.

Evie wanted to back away but a surge of love shot through the bond stiffening her spine. Holding her head a little high she did her best to meet everyone's eyes.

"What the humans did was out of self-preservation, scrambling for a line of defense against one of my siblings even that was more out of personal dislike then actual survival" She found her voice to be clearer than it had in ages and she held on to that feeling, that rising confidence no matter how little.

"They don't know our customs nor that any of us actually existed or if they did they didn't care"

This seemed to placate them but there was still a tension between her and the crowd. They needed reassurance and they weren't sure they could get it from her, not that she blamed them. Vampires were selfish creatures either by nature or by the way their sire raised them but then so were some of her fellow supernaturals.

"So what now?" Asked a Nymph, her long black hair was woven in dreadlocks with her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"Why call this meeting?

"Because if we don't start figuring things out soon then we'll all be in chaos and fall right into the Barons traps"

"What can you do?" It was a challenge and there was no deigning it. Her wolf growled in the back of her mind rising from the shadows to flash its fangs.

"As acting Clan Regent I want to offer my help"

That got the whispers going faster than a wild fire. Most of them knew there was a new Clan Regent but with the chaos of the turf war and the entry of the board they hadn't been informed of who it was.

"We all know what Lilith was what's to say you three won't take after her?!" Snarled a shifter his face elongated to an all too familiar muzzle making her wolf snarl.

"Yes she was a monster and now she's dead but I am not here to order you around I am here to ask what is you ** _, all_** of you, want to do?"

Whispers started up again but Evie didn't let that bother her. She had been surrounded by whispers all her life, good or bad they filled her ears. She let Danny's love and the wolfs pride strengthen her resolve clearing her features of any hesitancy unknowingly taking up a blank mask.

"I want to know who wants to go home and who needs help getting there" That got mixed reviews from the masses but she didn't care. She had stated her purpose and it was up to them to accept or decline.

"Why ask us at all? Why not just command us to leave?"

All eyes rested upon one of the half giants, he's half because a real giant would have been 10" ft. tall while this one was only 7''5 making him small for his age. It didn't matter if he was half giant or not he still towered over Evie.

Raising her chin Evie met his unimpressed stare with one of her own.

"Because as powerful as I may be I am not my sire I refuse to push you when that would only make things worse, I want to know what the basic plans are for everyone so that there aren't any casualties if I can help it"

"What's to say we have to leave at all?"

"Who says we want to stay!"

"Why do you get a say in anything!"

The crowd erupted into a sea of voices unleashing their anger and frustration on the closest victim. They might be snapping and snarling at each other but Evie saw it for what it truly was: Fear. All of them no matter how strong, old, or magically skilled they were scared and fear had been her companion since her earliest memory. She still had fears because what person didn't? but she knew how to handle it well enough to not let it take her under.

"Hey, Hey! HEY!" There was more growl to it than she thought but her voice carried over the crowd as the power rolled through her. She hadn't even realized she was tapping into it but her high anxiety must have triggered it.

The crowd fell silent as the rush of her power rolled over them. The presence of a Clan Regent affected people in different ways but as of this moment it was silently telling them to shut up.

"This is why we are here so that we can figure out who wants to go home and who wants to stay here" Evie tried to meet everyone's eyes showing them full seriousness through glowing pale blue.

"As for who gets a say, the only person you are in charge of is yourself because at this point it's clear we are on our own and if we involve the humans it will only cause more problems"

"So what can you do?"

Looking to the right Evie found a lone half troll. They didn't have many at Silas but then again there were few half trolls in existence so now was no time to ponder.

"I can get you to the evacuation points at the edge of the territory and those who want to take a more offensive stance can help with distracting the taskforce but understand that no one is to take any action until we hold another meeting because I want you all to have time to think before we do anything so no one gets hurt"

She left no room for argument because if they tried anything without her say there was no telling what damage that would cause or how many casualties there would be on both sides. They didn't need a war but they wouldn't back down if attacked. Right now they were all waiting for the first shot to be fired and when it was it wouldn't be from them. The Baron was too cocky and impatient to wait that long.

With her powers filling the clearing Evie hadn't realized she was reaching out further that the clearing, ghosting along the other trails and paths. She felt them coming, the ZETA's taskforce, she could hear their feet pounding on the dirt paths and the clinking of their tridents as they ran together.

They were too close for comfort.

"All of you run along the night shade trails and around the lake, the ZETA'S are coming"

That got everyone moving.

The crowd swarmed around Evie giving her wide birth as they passed so they could get to the path behind her. It wasn't that they would have trampled her, there were more than enough trees she could have hidden in or jumped out of the way but at this point with her powers so far out she doubted she'd be able to reign them back in.

Looking around the clearing she found herself with about a hundred still standing. All of them stared at her silently waiting for her to make her move.

"The rest of you go with them, if you want to get in contact with me use the number from the Silas messaging system and we can meet to talk about more offensive details"

"What about the ZETA's?" It was that same half giant he looked ready for a fight but for now they didn't need to know she had allies.

"They don't need to know that we're willing to fight back, not yet"

She knew they all wanted a piece of the hyped up frat boys but for now they needed to lay low and be patient.

Nodding to the trails behind her she watched them go with set jaws and clenched fists. They would get their chance just not now.

Walking through the empty clearing Evie did her best to reign it in, her power, but it felt impossible. Shaking her head she pressed on planning to meet them where the path bottlenecked so not too many of them got hurt. She wasn't going to use her sword for anything more than blocking. The ZETA's may be the Baron's minions but Kirsch was among them and even if he wasn't truly a ZETA anymore she didn't want to hurt his former brothers.

Evie was about to draw her sword when she caught something. A scent. A terrible one. A familiar one: Ash and copper. Shivering Evie tried to push those strange feelings away. There was no point in getting paranoid again when she had a job to do.

Drawing her sword she walked towards the invaders willing to do anything to keep her kind out of harms way.

…

….

…..

Walking away from the forests edge Lilith couldn't help feeling proud of her descendent. To call a meeting was simple enough when you knew where to look for the tech, which Evangeline did, but to go out in front of the entire supernatural population of Silas and give it to them straight was something else.

Pride swelled in her chest and Lilith had to fight giddiness that followed because there was a full on war and for once she hadn't been the one to start it! oh how she wished she could hide herself away and watch with some of the finest blood wines from the cellar and some chocolate but her meat puppet couldn't stomach blood yet. Perry's body was slowly assimilating to the new soul within it but the girl's soul had yet to dissipate but Lilith chalked that up to the girl being of witch's blood. Descendants of witches were always of a stronger grade when it came to certain spells but if they didn't have any real training or acknowledgment of their blood line then it remained dormant.

Silas was the perfect place to find a vessel of some dormant blood line and the fact that the victim was a friend of the brat reporter.

Speaking of bloodlines watching her little descendant rally the crowd with such a refreshing presence was making her nostalgic. There were few times in her human and immortal life when she didn't command the crowd but it was that presence that drew the attention of her sire. To find a random girl in a village who shared that spark of ambition must have been a surprise to her sire but a few chance meetings and the offer of power beyond her wildest dreams and she was sold.

It had been pure luck that her Sire spirited her away from her home otherwise she would have slaughtered her family like most other fledglings. She never knew his true name, he had thrown it aside in favor of an alias Daverios and later Nero. He was a curious sort of man, who had changed her just to see what would happen and was quite pleased with her transformation from a confused human to a woman of power just reaching her bloom.

She did go back home for a while to see what had become of her family and was happy to see her brother Evridian had borne sons to carry on the bloodline. They were strong boys who had her brothers blue eyes. She was glad to see those eyes pass on to the next generation, it meant that their blue eyes would continue for decades possibly lifetimes.

After seeing that her family had survived, she left with Daverios to travel the world as many fledglings did, opening herself to all the new experiences and all the people to meet. In the centuries before and after killing her sire she would dine with royalty and nobility of all kinds, all over the world. Lilith eventually gave up her own name for her main alias because there was no one else out there with that title, at least no one who dared to challenge her for it.

Time passed and she grew in power and reputation but that wasn't enough she couldn't keep others off her back and get all the things she needed done on her own so she finally decided it was time: she would become a sire. Lilith knew she didn't want idiots, no child of hers would be a halfwit and she wouldn't change just anybody. No, Lilith needed intelligent children and she would find them the same way her sire had found her by looking not to the prosperous nobles but their dissatisfied children.

When she began her search she was in Egypt so she worked her way down the continent until she stumbled across a large village that she soon realized was a thriving kingdom in its own right. It was here that she met her eldest child Matska, the young princess was almost a copy of herself when she had been turned, young, ambitious, and hungry for something she didn't have a name for. It took time to learn the language but once she had it down to a perfect T, Lilith made her presence known to the girl whom like many before her, thought her a goddess. If not for her blue eyes and silken hair then for her superior strength and vampiric abilities.

It took a few weeks to convince the girl to run away with her and from there she took Matska on tour with her, teaching her everything she would need to know once they returned to Europe. From there she took her new child and unleashed her upon the world. They partied, schemed, and eventually she came across another prospective child in a counts daughter, Mircalla Karnstein. She was young, beautiful, highly educated and she was being swarmed by suitors, none more so than the young Baron Vordenberg.

From what the other nobles said as well as a few 'talkative' maids that the young countess didn't want anything to do with the Baron and that worked in Lilith's favor… until it didn't. The night of a grand ball she planned on spiriting the girl away but she lost sight of her on one of the balconies. In the time it took to finally find her the girl had been murdered!

It was just her luck that nobody found the body yet and she was able to give the girl some of her blood and mark her before her heart stopped beating so that no other 'guests' would get any ideas. The family was saddened by the loss of their countess and many of the girl's family came to pay their respects before the funeral. It was the night before the funeral that the body was taken before she could retrieve it but that was fine by her. It meant the body thief would get one hell of a surprise when the girl slaughtered them and anyone else in the area.

One massacre later and Lilith had two heirs, needless to say she was quite proud.

Sadly as more and more children were 'taken' into her care the less stability she seemed to have but she pressed on. She had to be strong for her progeny and more importantly herself. She had several territories and neither of her daughters, no matter how strong and able, were not ready for such responsibility.

After a great deal of thinking and time spent with a fellow ancient by the name of Ambrose, she learned of a possible remedy for her mental instability! To think it had been right under her nose and she had never thought to look into it, she would have thanked Ambrose but not everything was well between them. He was too depressed to help her in any real way and wanted nothing but the worst for her. After a much needed 'talk', the bastard had the nerve to threaten her as well. Of course that little argument didn't end well for him, now he was nothing but particles of ash across the ocean but she knew she had to do something and so she went on a hunt for her blood line.

It took time and felt like a wild goose chase to her after so many failed leads but she would not give up, she couldn't afford to fail.

In three years' time she came upon a witch who was more than willing to help her for a decent price. Witches, the bargaining bitches they were, had a wealth of useful information and were awfully cheap if you asked her. Either way she got the tracking spell she needed and made her way from Singapore to France stopping along the way to check up on her progeny. It was a good thing she was doing her rounds because Matska and Mircalla were stirring up trouble again. She had high hopes for her daughters even some affection but they couldn't take over after her if they massacred all of Germany.

There was no point in ruling if there was no one left to rule.

So she took Matska with her to France distracting the girl with the promise of a necklace for some ritual she wanted to do. Lilith would have paid more attention to her daughter's dabbling in the dark arts but she was a woman on a mission.

Stopping at her house in Toulouse she ordered Matska to stay put making it clear nothing good would come from disobeying Maman. With her daughter subdued Lilith left Toulouse to follow the remnants of the spell, as the witch had warned it would lose strength the closer she got to her to the largest group of her descendants. The closer she got to where her descendants were the more she thought it ironic because as she entered the southwest into Agen she could almost hear crafty Queen Eleanor laughing in the back of her mind.

 _Of course her last descendants would be in Aquitaine of all places._

It was quite the trek to the small village outside of Losse even then she found the spell leading her through the forest. If she hadn't used magic before Lilith would have doubted its credibility but she knew better. Her blood had been put into the spell and that made it extremely powerful because of her ancient status she knew it would work but she had hoped the distance wouldn't be this far into the sticks.

It had been worth it though, more than worth it actually because she had found her, her first and only choice for the job.

 _Lilith felt the pull of the spell leading her deeper into the forest. It was hard to believe her descendants had fallen this far but not everyone was meant for greatness as she had been but this was her chance to fix that._

 _The spell was starting to ware off because the pull in her chest was starting to disappear. Pausing in her search Lilith came upon a small clearing, by small she meant dismal with a small pond. Now would be a good time to prepare herself for seeing just how bad her bloodline had fallen so that when she did see her choices she wouldn't throw a fit because if she did then she wouldn't be any descendants left._

 _A twig snapped and Lilith was quick to flit back into the shadows, it was late, far too late for anyone to be out but the intruders heart beat told her it was human. Watching from the tree line she found a tiny blonde stumbling through the trees weak from what she didn't know but she could smell blood. Taking a deep breath Lilith found that she couldn't smell a lot of blood so it must have been a small wound but that didn't help the weak girl's situation._

 _Looking at the pitiful blonde Lilith realized it wasn't just her height that made her seem so weak she was limping as well. Creeping closer she watched the girl fall to her knees obviously too tired to go on. With a hiss the girl rubbed her left leg, probably the injured one, along with her ribs by the pained wheeze that followed._

 _Some part of her hoped this girl wasn't the one she was looking for but her gut told her otherwise. The gods had truly fallen but that's alright Lilith would make them mighty once more._

 _The young blonde stopped her self-examination turning to look around it was then that Lilith saw the blood dribbling from her nose._

 _Whoever had done such a thing would pay._

 _Once the girl thought she was alone again Lilith watched her scoop up handfuls of water with trembling hands to wash away the blood with a practiced ease. Now that she saw the girl Lilith didn't know if she liked how resigned she seemed about her wounds. No descendant of hers was that weak but then again maybe it wasn't weakness perhaps..._

 _Unlike all the other times when she had taken her time to watch her children and see what they were truly like Lilith found herself so certain about this one. Somehow she knew there would be no negotiating or dealing with an entire kingdom. This was just a lone girl in the forest cleaning her wounds, she got from gods knows what or who. It usually took her at the very least a week to get them alone but now was her chance._

 _Against her instincts she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight stepping on the nearest twig snapping the girl out of her revere. Just like that the girl's blonde hair whipped from one shoulder to the other as she turned her attention to Lilith but it was then that she saw them. Pale blue eyes so much like her own but so different, they were filled with so many emotions when Lilith knew her own hadn't shown anything since before her change. These pale blue eyes speared her where she stood slamming her in the chest with the painful melancholy stare before fear swept it away._

 _"Hello little one"_

 _Lilith winced at how hard the girl's heart was beating, that couldn't be healthy._

 _"P-please d-don't…" Stumbling backwards the girl raised her trembling hands in surrender._

 _"D-don't tell him I'm here, P-please"_

 _The girls desperation only strengthened her resolve to take her away from this hellhole but first things first she needed her to calm down before she hurt herself._

 _"I promise you little one, no one knows I am here"_

 _The girl bit her abused lip as distrust radiated off of her but Lilith knew the girl had little choice but to trust her. It was a good thing they were out in the middle of nowhere, it meant that the people were naïve and didn't trust many but once she gained her descendants trust there would be nothing to it._

 _Her promise made the girl relax as she dropped her gaze, finally releasing the tension in her shoulders. Stepping closer Lilith took her time looking over the girl to see what else her descendent had inherited. The girls pale skin was fine but bruised, with time they would heal but any other scares would be permanent even after her transformation. Her silky blonde hair was whiter than her own almost like snow but not quite as delicate maybe like a feather perhaps?_

 _Sensing her gaze the girl looked up for a split second before looking away. Tension filled the girl once more causing her to clenching her hands till she brought them to her lap, nervously playing with her fingers. It seemed her descendant was far more troubled than she first thought._

 _Her descendant, that just wouldn't do. She needed to take that first step if she was ever going to take the girl away from here._

 _"What is your name?" Lilith was careful to keep her tone light, almost gentle._

 _The girl looked up again seemingly surprised that she was addressed with such kindness._

 _"E-evangeline, m-my name I-is Evangeline"_

 _Lilith couldn't help smiling._

 _How ironic Evangeline, bringer of good news._

The young blonde had no idea how good of news she had brought. Lilith was spared a great deal of time and trouble after finding her. Now she had changed so much that Lilith was actually proud to say they were related.

From that pitiful creature Evangeline had grown into a powerful leader who, with the right guidance, could do so much more than aid in her fellow supernaturals escape. She could force back Corve, crush the Baron and his worthless followers, hell she could reclaim all of her sires territories! Lilith was getting ahead of herself, for now she would let her youngest help the others but the next chance she got she would begin the molding process again.

"The plans I have for you my dearest Evangeline are finally in motion though you are still not ready for what's to come all you need is a little push from Maman and you'll do just fine"

Smirking to herself Lilith hummed to herself as she walked through the deserted campus.

She couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **chapter34 so Evie gave everyone their options and time to think while DeanPerry got nostalgic how sweet...Not. I wanted to show more of the supernatural side of things because as always the show itself didn't really focus on them and now I want to give them more screen time or chapter time? anyway Mattie's suspicious and now that doubt has been planted in her mind its only a matter of time before Lilith has to deal with her eldest if it comes to that.**

 **..**

 **..**


	35. Chapter 35

**..**

 **..**

 **chapter 35 Just laura and the summers with a dash of everything else.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Laura had seen apocalypse movies before because what teenager doesn't see at least four and a couple of zombie movies, though the horror genera wasn't her cup of tea. All those hours of contemplation of what she would do in those situations equated to nothing now as she sat through her own apocalypse.

Everything had fallen apart before her eyes and she was too blind to see it.

Sighing, Laura closed her laptop because no amount of google searches would help her find a solution now. She had been put on unofficial house arrest by the Baron along with the rest of the gang but they were pretty lonely without their resident vampires. Ok _she_ was pretty lonely without _her_ vampire if she could even call Carm that.

The vampires were basically fugitives and anyone who was suspected of being a supernatural in any way shape or form was detained. So far only three or four people had been detained and they were all teachers. The faculty were powerless in this situation and apparently years of academia had rusted their fighting skills, needless to say the social unrest only seemed to grow.

The supernaturals still on campus were keeping it passive but you could see the agitation with every raid. Something was happening and as much as her instincts were screaming for her to seek it out Laura couldn't bring herself to do it. She had screwed up enough people's lives and now she needed to sit this one out.

This self-deprecation didn't stop her from looking out for Carm though. She hadn't seen the brunette since the night of the debate and she missed seeing her in the room next door. They might not have been friends but they were working on it and now any progress they might have had was gone because out of all the places that were raided the manor was checked like clockwork. They would come barging in look around the manor in all the most obvious places storm through the kitchen, emptying all the food in the pantry, and then leave without so much as closing the door behind them.

She didn't know how much longer she could go with everyone breathing down her neck. She knew it was her fault they were in this mess and she wouldn't deign it but there was nothing she could do about it. Even if she could do something the Baron would never let her, he kept a close eye on her and the gang, hence the periodic raids.

Dropping her head in her hands Laura fought back her tears of frustration.

She was so useless!

Pushing back her chair she grabbed the closest thing and threw it against the wall before clearing her desk not even caring that all their hard work was now scattered across the floor. She was so tired of being helpless! She was tired of screwing up! She was tired of being TIRED!

Kicking her chair aside she kept grabbing and throwing things until there was nothing left but the desk itself. Grabbing the sides of the desk she tried to lift it but exhaustion was kicking in. She hadn't slept in days and barely ate the food that showed up on her desk. Groaning she tried to lift the desk but it wouldn't give, nothing ever seemed to give for her, nothing!

Screaming in frustration she fell to the floor gasping for breath. It was all so pointless she couldn't even flip a desk what was the point in fighting back now?

Rubbing her burning eyes Laura hiccupped and coughed fighting to breath. Her heart was racing from the adrenaline and her hands trembled as her anger burned out. All of this was getting her nowhere and- she paused there was something off, her anger was being soothed a lot quicker than usual but there was something else. A wave of sadness caressed her heart followed by a burst of regret.

Where were these emotions coming from? She wasn't being possessed again she hadn't worn jewelry since that incident with the Dean and the only other person who had any influence on her at all was Carm!

Looking around she tried to spot the brunette through the back window and checked the sitting rooms but found herself alone in the apartment. Leaning against the door jamb she couldn't help sniffling. She was truly alone now, her friends were all trying to find a way to cope but she couldn't do it alone. She needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to tell her that even if things were going to hell that they would somehow scrape by, she needed Carmilla.

"Laura?" Her head shot up at her name finding Lafontaine in the door way with the box of art supplies she had collected during their protests.

"H-hey Laf I-i was just-"

"Wreaking your apartment?"

"Wreaking everything's more like it"

"I wouldn't say everything just our lives and most the lives of everyone else" Laf shrugged frowning as the words left their mouth because it was super depressing.

"Not helping"

"Yeah…" Setting down the box the scientist joined Laura on the floor.

"At least we still have the manor right?"

"A roof over our heads is always great during the apocalypse"

"Not the apocalypse Laura just an outright hostile takeover but we've dealt those before only on an older time line"

"True" Laura wiped her eyes on the back of her hand trying to get a full breath through her sniffling.

"You know I haven't been the best of friends with you Laf"

"Eh our little world is ending I think we're all allowed to skip social convention" The ginger shrugged. They had spent the last two weeks hanging around J.P helping him assimilate and talking to Perry about her weird dreams and odd behavior. If it wasn't for her dream journal Laf was sure their friend would have lost it by now.

"So how are you?"

"I've been alright you know, hiding J.P from the frat boys, and rebuilding Perry's sewing machine so she can make those alteration to the Dean's old clothes"

"Why does she have the Dean's old clothes?"

"Well most of ours were lost during the turf war even when the summers moved them and Perry has a history of finding clothes in really good condition at second hand stores" Lafontaine boasted. "Once we were looking through this shop that was a total hole in the wall and she found one of the original Xena costumes complete with the chacrams and there was only minimal tearing on the bodice"

"Seriously!?" Laura was so jealous! She had always had a crush on Lucy Lawless but she needed Perry to hook her up with all the Xena merch.

"Seriously"

"So aside from hanging around the manor what have you been doing?" Laura eyed the box of art supplies.

"I was just hanging around the PETA protesters and now they've added supernatural supporters to their ranks, it's actually pretty cool of them"

"That's good somebody has to do something and if not us then I'm glad it's them"

"Actually I think the vampires are up to something or Evie is to be precise"

"What?"

"Yeah from what I can get through rumors it looks like our favorite blonde has been working on getting students out of Silas like a badass resistance leader"

"Wow" Laura fell back against the wall stunned at the news. She knew Evie had played a big part in the turf war but now she was really coming into her own if she was leading the supernaturals to safety.

"I know right? Its pissing off the Baron so much he's starting to max all the ZETA's out with these weird markings on their foreheads, they look like they're ready to explode if they flex too much but it looks like Evie can handle them"

"That can't be healthy for the ZETA's"

"I wouldn't worry too much not all of them are getting pumped up like that, I know for a fact that Kirsch is still his usual self but he is weirded out by the ZETA's behavior towards the Baron"

"Why would they be acting weird towards the Baron?"

"I don't know but he says that they're a lot like guard dogs now and follow whatever orders he gives them almost like mind control but I already ruled that out after hanging around the fish people" Lafontaine was almost disappointed but hey if mind control was off the table then they were all a heck of a lot safer.

"Maybe we can ask Evie or even Carm about it, I know they're trying to keep out of sight and all but they're the only ones who would be willing to point us in the right direction if there's magic involved"

"Sounds like a plan I guess" Patting the reporters back Lafontaine offered a tiny smile. "Don't worry too much Laura, right now you should take some time and maybe shower or sleep?"

"Is that your way of telling me I stink?"

"Yeah?" Lafontaine had the sense to look sheepish but it was true. The reporter had been out of it since before the debate so she needed to start taking care of herself again. It would be terrible for her to fall apart now when they all sort of have a moment to breath. For now they should be replenishing their strength and moral for the next big hit which would no doubt be coming their way.

"Fine I'll take the hint and start being humanish again"

"Perfect, oh and don't forget to eat"

"Hey I eat everything Perry leaves me"

"Uh Lar, Perry's been with me and J.P since the debate…" They shared a look, confusion and shock covered their faces.

"Do you think…"

"Your Ex is taking care of you? Totally"

Laura let her head fall back against the wall not even caring that her head banged against it. Carm might be looking out for her still. Carmilla still cared that much she knew but for the brunette to risk capture just to get her a sandwich? It didn't make any sense!

"Look Laura" Lafontaine started "If your Ex is still looking out for you that's fine, take it easy for once and try to keep her from getting herself killed by staying indoors, seriously the Baron has those hyper ZETA's crawling all over the place"

"I'm not going anywhere Laf even if I had the energy to there's no plans for anything so I'll be sticking around here until we can't get in contact with Evie about those markings"

"I can see if any of the books here have something" Lafontaine offered.

"You can if you want, I'm going to go shower because apparently I smell like a homeless person"

"I never said that"

"No but your face says it all" Pushing herself off the floor Laura gave her friend a wave before heading into the bedroom. A nice hot shower would do her some good. It would relax her stiff muscles and maybe help with that new pain in her back. Maybe a full night's sleep would actually make her feel human again.

Alright she would let herself breathe and maybe things wouldn't be so bad in the morning.

..

..

..

Tension was always a side effect of conflict but Cass found it unproductive because it always made everyone waste energy with paranoia.

The start of what she considered the second turf war helped no one, no matter what Mattie said. The vampire wasn't in a position to call it a spat when Cass could see her grow tense at the slightest sound. The friction would only grow from here on out and she wished she could be of more support for her vampiric counterpart but she had her sisters to worry about.

It was a deeply rooted instinct to look out for her sisters and she wasn't about to go back on it now, not even when Mattie's eyes shined with the barest hints of doubt. If Mattie wasn't willing to talk then Cass wouldn't push her, she knew better than that and she knew to respect people's boundaries.

With all these thoughts spinning around din her brain Cass found that watching over her sisters was more than just her job it was a calming mechanism. Every girl was a new bond and a future waiting to happen. After centuries of watching empires rise and fall Cass found it refreshing to be around her younger sisters to watch their potential grow as they did.

One of the biggest down falls of immortality was that those around you didn't have the same gift leaving you alone as time went on. It was because of her immortality that Cass left her goddess and her sisters to come look after the Silas branch so that she could get a new perspective. After being around the same people for over two hundred years things could get stagnant but her Goddess understood and sent her off with her blessing.

So here she was trying to hold on to that hope as she watched Silas fall apart around them. They might not be as affected by the Baron's demands but their moral was being torn down left and right. The supernaturals on campus had more than a few friends within the lodge and more than a few girls had significant others who weren't exactly human. Being a hunter meant being a part of the super natural world even if only for peace negotiations but they got along well enough with most supernaturals. The problem was now people were being forced to pick sides and that's not how the summers worked, that's not how Cass worked.

Being a huntress to a millennia old Goddess made you loyal even if it was to a fault, Loyalty was a big part of it and Cass was never one to betray it. Well it wasn't so much as loyalty in question here as it was trust. These people were trusting her not to give them up and she wouldn't but it did make her a little wary.

There were only so many times she could meet Mattie outside the lodge for their impromptu meetings about their situation. She could only watch Evie disarm another patrol from her window until she couldn't fight the urge to help her. There was nothing she could do to help Carmilla as she snuck into the manor every night to check on her mate even if the reporter didn't know it. There was so much she could and couldn't do as a leader but that never stopped her, Cassidy Jones was not a woman to be trifled with and now she was going to show them why.

"Mel, Danny my office now"

Both girls looked up from their places in the training room. Sharing a look they left the others to follow their leader to her office. Usually a meeting would be held at the library where everyone could hear but if it was her office then they were getting full leader mode. Cass had always been laid back about these things because they hadn't really had a threat since the turf war. Things were different with this situation because they weren't being directly attacked by the Baron's ridiculous demands but others were.

Entering her office she waited for both girls to get in before closing the door. They needed full confidentiality here because what they were about to discuss.

Turning she looked over the two knowing they would agree to her plan without a second thought. She knew Danny was dying to do something to help her mate with the resistance and Mel was willing to do almost anything to get her trust back. Both were determined in whatever they did it was sad that they never really hit it off or they would make an amazing team but maybe now they could rectify that.

"There is a time to be dead and there is a time to play dead, right now we need to play dead"

Danny and Mel shared a glance before raising their chins, just waiting for the punch.

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you need?"

They spoke in unison both agreeing on something for the first time in ages and Cass couldn't help smiling even if it was a thin one.

"For starters I need you two to keep in mind that no matter what happens or who gets

"We need to infiltrate the Baron's ranks because not only do we need the information but I believe the ZETA's health is in jeopardy with whatever it is he has them taking"

"What about those markings on their heads?" Asked Mel she saw the idiots running around during their rounds it wasn't hard to see the marks.

"And who's going to get in there?" Danny had been wondering about those marks too but they needed to figure out who would cross into enemy lines.

"The marks are a problem that I'm hoping our resident Vampires might have an answer but we have to be able to contact them first"

"I haven't gotten a hold of Evie since our last meeting and that was two days ago" Danny hadn't meant to sound so bitter but she could feel the anxiety and exhaustion from Evie's end of the bond.

"Well she has been busy helping students get out of here but I think she's gonna move on soon" Cass spoke proud of her seconds mate for handling the situation as well as she has.

"What do you mean?"

"The students can blend in naturally or through other means but the teachers that stuck around are all supernatural and if Vordenberg suspects one of them then why not all of them? He already has a few in custody and Evie's not the type to leave anybody behind even at the risk of her own safety"

"Blondies got guts but let's be honest how long until Lawrence goes full berserker?" Mel eyed her fellow huntress with caution.

"Mel!"

"She's right Danny" Cass didn't want them getting riled up after finally agreeing on something.

"The moment Evie gets hurt you'll probably be able to feel her pain or panic at the situation so stick to getting in contact with her and ask about those markings not only what they mean but what the side effects are"

"And me?" Mel was dying to know what she could do to help.

"You'll be doing the infiltration work" Cass announced turning her attention to the brunette.

"I want you to take about eight or nine of the girls you took on your hunt and play the spy game"

"You want me do pull another mutiny?" Mel was insulted and hurt. She had been doing her best to work her way back into her leaders trust but it looked like the marks on her record would never go away.

"I get that I screwed up and you doubt me but I've been trying Cass, really I have!"

"I never doubted your ability as a leader Mel, what I doubted was your trust in _me_ as your leader, it is my job to look out for you and make decisions for all of us that you may not agree with but _trust_ that I know what I'm doing" Cass stood firm looking Mel in the eye. It was true she never doubted Mel's leadership she had lead a successful hunt, rallied the girls, and took care of those who had left with her but she had created a rift within the lodge and that wasn't good.

 _You couldn't hunt with people you didn't trust and that could be the difference between life and death_ , those were words Cass lived by.

"I am asking you as your leader to trust me in this because the longer we sit on the side lines the more people are at risk, supernatural or not"

Mel bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to defend herself, she wanted to fight but that's not what this was about. Cass wasn't berating her, she had put most the betrayal behind them and wanted her help because that's what they did, they protected humans and tried to keep the peace in Silas as much as possible.

"So who's in charge of the ZETA's recruiters?"

"I believe it's your favorite ZETA Theo, Kirsch hasn't been able to tell us everything but that much I know for sure"

"Alright" Mel nodded slowly before meeting Cass's gaze. "Do you want me to have them pull more recon while were there or focus on the markings and possible drugs?"

"Focus on playing nice for now, there's no telling what those guys can do when angered" Cass wouldn't have her sister getting hurt if she could help it but the moment Mel left with them they were the brunettes responsibility.

"When should we leave?"

"Tomorrow would be best, the ZETA's know of the schism and would understand the frustration of being under a constant watch until you had to break free, Theo might suspect something but all in all just get them to let you in and keep them from getting at each other's throats"

Mel nodded silently preparing herself for her mission. After the mutiny she doubted she would ever get a mission again much less be trusted. Here she was not only going out there to help but being trusted with a real mission by her leader.

"Alright Ill gather the girls after their reps and fill them in"

"It'll probably be a while before we see each other again in person or otherwise, we need to keep contact to a bare minimum"

"Right I'll text you if anything major comes up but other than that I'll only send a few reports on our progress"

"Sounds good" Cass rested a hand on Mel's shoulder meeting her eyes. From this point on Mel would not only be leader of the girls but of her own mission. This was important and Cass trusted her to look after their sisters no matter what happened she would take care of them.

"Good luck Mel"

"Thanks Cass" Nodding to her leader Mel felt a burst of pride she was finally doing something right.

Shoulders back Mel headed for the door already thinking of which girls she would take and what they might need. She would prove Cass right in picking her for this mission, she would do what she had to protect the students of Silas.

"Mel wait" Danny called holding out her hand.

Looking from the gingers hand to her eyes she found nothing but concern and maybe just maybe that elusive pride. Who would have thought she would feel lucky to have Danny Lawrence proud of her.

Grabbing the gingers forearm they nodded finally sharing and ounce of mutual respect.

"Try not to beat up the ZETA's too badly you need to gain their trust not endless medical bills"

"I can handle the babies alright Lawrence it's not my fault if they can't handle me" for a moment they had matching smirks. Maybe if they had worked harder in the beginning they could have had this comradery a lot sooner but they couldn't waste time on what could have been.

Letting go Danny watched her summer sister leave with a purpose. They were finally starting to make a change and step up to aid the students of Silas. They weren't going to help just the humans anymore, the supernatural students were in danger and they wouldn't have to worry about the summers coming after them. They were hunters yes but they were also protectors and that included protecting them from humans.

"Go text your girlfriend and warn her about Mel being on our side, I don't want either of them getting hurt because of a little miscommunication"

"Yes Cass"

"And Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on that bond of yours Evie's going to be getting herself into a lot of trouble" Cass warned, knowing full well how stressed Danny had been over Evie's recent heroics.

"No worries Cass I've been reaching out to her every chance I get"

"Good" Cass sat down on the edge of her desk. "Keep that chin up Lawrence were gonna need everyone battle ready"

"Got it Cass" Leaving the elder huntress to begin her plans Danny sent a burst of love through the bond as she left the office. It was getting easier to send emotion with everything running so high it was only a matter of time before the bond grew stronger.

A wave of love came right back at her filling her chest with a familiar warmth.

 _Hold on Evie the hunters are coming._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **chapter 35 got some of Laura's perspective as well as Lafontaines awesome pep talk. The gang is still there and Laf is still looking out for their friends its just harder because you know the apocalypse. Also the summers because come on? why wouldn't they be raring to go and kick some ZETA butt?**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


	36. Chapter 36

**..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **So here's ch36 and its an Evie chapter! things have been a little crazy as usual with her being a resistance leader and with the Baron being his usual self causing problems with a dash of Mattie and Carm.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

It was quiet around the theater building but after the Baron canceled the zombie production of Antigone the actors made themselves scares to avoid detainment. Evie had no problems scaling the side of the building but she did wait to make sure the others made the climb before making it to the top. Things were too dangerous to pretend they weren't at risk of being caught or drawing attention to their position before they were ready.

"Everyone in position?"

"Yes"

"Alright hold them until I give the signal" Evie ordered.

It wouldn't be long before their targets rounded the corner with their tridents and fell right into their trap. It might be unfair to the ZETA's but they couldn't let anyone else be detained. The more people caught and detained the more their anger grew and Evie wanted to keep the animosity from reaching its peak or there would be no stopping a war and she already had her hands full as it was.

Hearing the familiar pounding sneakers on the pavement Evie looked down on the ZETA's as they rounded the theaters steps. Evie raised her hand silently telling the others to be patient. The Baron had the ZETA's widening their patrols edging closer to their evacuation lines and that wasn't good. They had tripled the number of ZETA's on patrol making it six super ZETA's and two regular ones either way they were up to no good.

As far as their battle tactics went she kept them to minimal guerrilla warfare with a mix of power strikes at the Barons expense. She would never out right attack him but it helped to scare him and what better way to do that then show that even his tight security detail was no match for her and her team.

Her team consisted of Brentius a half giant, Endora a wood nymph, and Jaxon a mage. They weren't the Avengers as Jaxon put it but they had all the nessacary elements: speed, strength, magic, and the century's experience of a Vampire. They were doing their job as the main assault force while the others protected the groups fleeing every three days. They couldn't do it every night or the Baron would catch on to the pattern and they couldn't have anyone getting detained.

They were going to pull a jail break soon but for now they needed to get all eyes on them. Throwing back her head Evie let the wolf through, howling loud enough to startle the ZETA's and send the others into action.

Brentius jumped down first causing the ground to ripple under his weight sending the frat boys flying back along with chunks of rubble. With the ZETA's incapacitated it was Endora's turn, the wood nymph slid down the side of the building, pushing off at the last second to tackle the first ZETA to get up. Endora was as fast as Evie but she was far more graceful in her movements sliding between frat boys, dodging stray punches and tridents.

They had the shock factor and a distraction, now they needed to disarm them.

Early on in their raids Evie learned that the Baron had the ZETA's turn in the Tazer Tridents Lafontaine had created so that Corve could not only study them but mass produce them, gaining him some points with the doomsday corp. Sadly this meant that her team would always have to deal with the tridents when they attacked but that's where Jaxon came in.

"Lightning venit ad me"

The young mage threw up his hands draining all the power from the ZETA's tridents as it flew up into his open hands.

"How long can you hold that?" Evie didn't want to push him so early on in the fight but he would be fine on top of the theater.

"Ten minutes max I am still learning"

"Then that's all we'll need"

Jumping down Evie joined the fray knowing that the ZETA's would eventually call for back up drawing more of their forces to their location and away from the evacuees.

Evie was quick to draw her sword using the blunt side to deflect the sharpened tridents and withheld her strength. She might be fighting ZETA's but they were Kirsch's brothers and they were humans, it was a known fact that a real punch from a vampire could shatter a humans jaw and Evie didn't want to know what her new strength could do to them. For now she used her sword as more of a shield, doing nothing but defensive blocks and disarming maneuvers until Jaxon gave the call for a retreat.

"Evie on your six!" Brentius growled throwing another bro off his back as they tried to take him down.

Spinning on her heel Evie's sword caught the trident between two of its prongs. Angling her wrist just right she kept it from sliding down her sword leaving her free to use her left hand to grab the ZETA by his shirt and toss him into three bros just arriving on the scene. It looked like their reinforcements were getting faster and that's alright with her because they got more practice out of it.

Flitting to Brentius she shoved ZETA's off of him not bothered by their bulging muscles. Seriously they needed to see a doctor.

"These humans are like pesky ants" Brentius growled swatting away another ZETA.

"Careful Brentius and I wouldn't say ant they're more like…"

"Cockroaches?"

"To each their own I guess" Evie muttered, dodging a stray punch.

They were gaining quite a crowd but that was the point by drawing their numbers they gave the Baron less people along the perimeter.

A sharp snap caught her attention drawing her back into the brawl.

Twisting her blade mid-swing Evie met an arrow with the flat side of her blade crushing the tip. The arrow fell to the ground with a clang as the metal hit the ground but that wasn't all. Looking over her shoulder Evie found Mel and four summer sisters.

"I knew those bone heads couldn't handle you on their own" Mel rolled her eyes as she cocked another arrow.

"I would like to say I'm surprised you're here Mel but betrayal seems be a running theme with you"

"Yeah, yeah fang face your disappointment is really pulling on my heart strings" Mel's sarcasm certainly wasn't helping Evie's mood but it gave the ZETA's a moment to recover.

"I don't want to hurt you Mel"

"As if blondie" Mel let loose her arrow and so did the others.

Acting on instinct Evie used her speed to bat away the steel tipped arrows while Endora and Brentius gave the ZETA's a good thrashing. It was one thing to do close combat with tridents but steel tipped arrows made their intent loud and clear. The ZETA's were there to intimidate and use their brute strength but these summers, if they could still be called that, were going in to do some serious damage.

"Evie I can't hold this much longer!" Jaxon's strained voice caught her attention.

They needed to wrap this up.

"Brentius clear the way!"

Giving his leader a nod the half giant tossed the ZETA in his hands aside and raised his fists bringing them down with such force they shifted all the bricks around them into copper waves. Endora managed to jump onto his shoulders right as he touched down saving herself from being launched like the others and Evie was quick to jump onto the theater building to help Jaxon.

"You can let go the moment Brentius turns the corner"

"A-alright" Jaxon grit his teeth waiting for Evie to give the signal.

Watching carefully Evie almost wished her heart was beating so she could feel it pound in her chest from the suspense. Once Brentius cleared the corner with Endora she gave Jaxon a thumbs up.

"Oh thank gods"

Stepping up to the ledge Jaxon pointed his hands down and opened them releasing all the electricity. The power burst forth from his hands striking the ground like a real thunder bolt sending the ZETA's running.

Watching the boys run Evie felt like they'd done a good job but there was still something bugging her. Turning she found that the Summer's had retreated as well, almost all of them anyway. Mel stood at the edge of the theater building looking up at her and for once Evie didn't find malice but that didn't make it any better.

"Come on Jaxon"

"Give me a minute" The Mage was rubbing his wrists still weakened from holding that electricity for so long.

"I'm sorry for the strain"

"It's alright this is why I took advanced elements and their uses" The mage assured her flexing his hands.

"Still I've had you do it three times this week and I know Carter is more than willing to tag in"

"Yeah well Carter's always been eager when it came to actual use but he's never had much real training"

"When we get back and you've rested I want you to test him to see if maybe he could help with the runners that would keep them off our trail and give him something to do"

"Sounds good to me" Jaxon relaxed his hands now that they weren't aching from being clenched so long.

"Let's get out of here" Taking his hand Evie pulled him along wondering who else would join in the fight between them and the Baron because she didn't know how many more suprises she could take.

..

..

..

The forest was quiet leaving her alone in her tree not that she expected any one to come visit she was 50 ft in the air. Carmilla sat on one of the highest branches, it was thick enough for even Kirsch to jump up and down on with no problem and there were enough leaves to cover her. She came to this tree when Maman's demands became too much ironically the last time she had climbed up this tree Evie had asked her to help kill Lilith and now after Lilith was dead she was trying to keep them alive.

Sighing Carmilla rested her forehead against the rough bark as the every present worry pressed down on her chest. She was still as scared as she was when Maman was alive only now it was a vengeful old man with limitless resources from a doomsday corp. with super frat boys.

 _Gods this was embarrassing._

Shaking her head Carmilla shifted so she was sitting up. There was no way she was going to be any less depressed siting up but she felt she should at least make an effort.

Closing her eyes the brunette took a deep breath taking in the new scents the wind carried only to catch one that was all too familiar.

"So this is where you've hidden yourself?"

Opening her eyes Carmilla glared at her sister because only Mattie could sneak up on her in a fricking tree. Mattie sat there on her branch as if it was a lavish bed and not on a thin branch about 50 Ft in the air. One of the few things she was jealous of when it came to Mattie was her grace because even if she had the grace and balance of a cat Mattie made everything seem so easy and looked so delicate while doing it. Carm always thought it was the avian in her though Mattie did have this thing where she liked to play in the snow and there were enough Youtube videos to prove that ravens loved to do it too.

"I'm not hiding, I'm showing the utmost self-control"

"How so?"

"By not going down there and killing anybody"

"That's not self-control that's lack of hunger and admittedly I am worried about you for not feeding"

"Evie hasn't been feeding either"

"Yes well she's off starting a rebellion just like her big sister, personally I'm glad you rubbed off on her"

"Me? You were the first to start rebelling Mattie"

"Yes in little ways not all out wars"

"That's a lie"

"Hey one little mix up in America and suddenly people flip out" Mattie shrugged still looking elegant as ever.

"Mattie that led to one of the biggest wars in American history"

"For once I won't claim full credit for starting that spat, honestly one woman can't start a war no matter what Helen of Troy thought, there was a lot more behind it than that and we all know it" Mattie rolled her eyes, honestly she might be a little vain sometimes but she was in no way that self-absorbed to think she caused any wars.

"Right it was nothing but a small miss understanding and you were completely in the clear"

"Exactly, now back to your feeding habits or lack thereof, you need to keep your strength up if you're going to keep to the shadows"

"What's the point?"

"Gods here we go again"

"No I'm serious Mattie, I'm not doing anything, I'm not helping Laura I'm not helping Evie and I don't even know what your doing-"

"Kind of important stuff here" Mattie muttered under her breath.

"-But I'm not helping you either and I hate how useless I am"

"Carm you are far from useless"

"You have to say that Mattie your my sister"

Looking the brunette up and down Mattie sighed finally sitting up on her branch just so her idiot sister could understand how serious she was gonna be.

"Listen sis you are not useless no matter what you think and I know because you may not be doing anything physically but it's the mentality of it all and a little symbolism in a way"

"How so?"

"Because the longer you stay out of sight is one day longer your little human knows your safe and our sister doesn't throw herself into a blind rage to get you back safe and sound" Mattie leaned forward enough to boop her on the nose. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if somehow the Baron did get his hands on you?"

"No"

"Well let me give you a little insight" Mattie leaned even closer till she had Carmilla's full attention "Your little human would get herself hurt trying to get you out, I know I would probably curse up a storm before going into whatever trouble you got yourself into to get you out because I'm me but Evie? She would tear down every building on campus until she found you and even then I don't think she would stop until you were taken away from Silas"

"That's fine because it's never gonna happen"

"But it will if you don't start taking care of yourself"

"Ok _Mom_ "

"Gods don't even joke about it"Mattie hissed.

"Hey you're the one who keeps checking up on me"

"Yes only because our sister can't find time in her little rebellion to come see you"

"She is occupied right now" Carmilla reminded her hoping their baby sister wasn't getting herself killed out there fighting those super boneheads.

"That's no excuse"

"Don't start nagging on Evie"

"Now I nag? Carm I'm insulted" Mattie actually did look insulted which made her feel a little better but she still shouldn't be mad at Evie. Out of all of them Evie was the only one actually doing something though Mattie claimed her investigation was at a standstill.

Carmilla went to try at the whole defending herself thing again when a howl filled the air. They both knew what that meant: Evie was on the prowl and starting up another fight. That howl had become her call to battle and every time it filled the air Carmilla grew anxious. Evie was a good fighter during the turf war but now she was 10x stronger and there was no telling what destruction she could cause if she lost control.

"Don't worry Carm the runt has been extra careful in how she handles the blood bags even if they don't deserve it" Mattie assured her leaning back on her hands somehow looking more at ease.

"How do you know?"

"Oh you know I actually go on campus to see what she's doing and I must say I like her system so far but she's going to have to change it soon"

"And why is that?"

"Because the Baron just got some hunters on his side"

"WHAT?!" Carmilla almost ripped off the top of the tree so she could look at Mattie. The vampire in question arched a brow completely unperturbed.

"Don't worry Carm they aren't real hunters they're from the ginger society"

"Crap"

"Yeah but she'll be fine she's a smart girl when she wants to be" Mattie watched her sister silently waiting for that curious mind to finally ask but Carmilla was already a hundred miles away thinking about whatever it is broody sisters think about.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I know?

"Nope"

"You're no fun"

The clouds rumbled as a huge thunderbolt struck down near the theater building.

"That can't be good"

"Or it can be great, you need to start looking on the brighter side of things Carm"

"Well for give my lack of faith but nothing good ever happens for us so either karma has it out for us or it's just because were spawn of Lilith"

"Speaking of Maman" Mattie began, fighting back the dread. "I've been poking around to see if there were any fail safes"

"We don't need this right now Mattie, Evie doesn't need this right now"

"None of us need it but we have to take into consideration that Lilith being the crafty bitch she was would have some kind of backup plan because she would never in a million years let death stop her from doing anything"

Carmilla dropped her head in her hands trying not to let loose the world's longest list of curses known to man and a few that were lost in time. She really should have seen it coming but hanging around Laura gave her that gift of wishful thinking. If Lilith did have a fail-safe there was no telling when it could be activated or if it already had been happened. Lilith always kept them on their toes about this kind of thing but when they thought she was gone they figured that was it, their sire was probably laughing at them right now.

"Have I told you how much the universe loves screwing us over?"

"No but I don't really need you to Carm I already have a pretty good idea" Mattie sighed knowing the bad luck in their coven had to be something supernatural.

Before either of them could continue lamenting the painful crackling of the loud speaker came on.

 _"Uh testing, testing is it on? It is? Good"_ The Baron's voice came through loud and clear grating on Carmilla's nerves.

 _"Ahem I would like to warn the students of Silas that the supernatural fiends have once again terrorized our campus but rest assured we now have some of the summer society aiding us in an act to protect you and the other human students on campus"_

"Traitors" Carmilla growled.

"Hush sis the summers aren't that stupid"

"You mean Cass isn't that stupid" Carmilla teased.

"Please that woman's the smartest person here after me" Mattie knew it was rare to give a compliment but damn she liked the huntress and who could blame her. Cass was the only immortal around that wasn't related to her she had to take her kicks where she could get'em not that Cass was all that giving in anything in _that_ category.

"But of course"

" _And those who have been detained will be held for further questioning until they give up their supernatural accomplices, I promise you as the chairman of the board and a man of my word that these vile creatures will be dealt with as soon as possible"_

"He's really trying to shoot himself in the foot here"

"I agree with you there sis, the number of PETA protesters for the angler fish seem to be gaining followers in the supernatural rights category"

"Good they need to see that most the humans are still on our side and won't feel so cornered in the long run" Carmilla didn't feel the need to mention it would brighten Evie's sprits as well as Laura's. She could feel her human's hopelessness and tried to send what emotions she could through the bond but it was still so fragile it couldn't take more than one at a time

 _"I would also like to make it known that while the fugitive vampires on campus have taken to hiding like the cowardly beasts they are their cohorts shall not evade me, anyone caught aiding a vampire or supernatural creature shall be detained for questioning"_

"Yes very reassuring" Muttered Mattie.

 _"And I do mean you, friends of Carmilla"_ The Baron growled showing his disdain, not that he was really hiding it.

 _"Oh and again thank you Fraulein Hollis for granting the power to return my family name to its true honor and for keeping the vile creature on campus for without your misplaced affections the monster would have never come to love you"_

Carmilla grit her teeth as a small wave of sadness and heart ache shot through the bond. She was tired of her mate being reminded over and over again of her mistakes and by Vordenberg of all people. That asshole knew how much it stung to be constantly reminded of his failures and now he was repeating it with Laura and that wasn't ok. No one could say she didn't love Laura and no one could say Laura didn't love her. The feelings they had for each other were some of the only things she believed in anymore and she was done having the Baron rat on them all the time.

"Calm yourself Carm the old geezer can play just as dirty as us but he can't do any better than a little name calling" Mattie knew the bratty human was a touchy subject but they couldn't keep walking on eggshells about her.

"So what? I can be mad if I want"

"Of course you can, you just can't defend you human because it'll get you killed"

"I can defend Laura if I want"

"Not right now you can't" Mattie wouldn't let her sister do something stupid, not when they were laying low to stay alive.

"I can and I will"

"Carm I'm telling you-"

"I will defend **_my mate_** Matska, even against the verbal attacks of that _sniveling coward_!" Carmilla roared leaving the elder vampire silent.

Rising from her branch Carmilla dug her fingers into the bark of the tree trying in vain to keep her anger in check.

"I might not be willing to help the others but I will always help her Mattie, never doubt that no matter what you think of her Laura comes first"

With that the brunette jumped down leaving Mattie alone at the top of the tree.

It looked like the Baron got what he wanted, one very pissed off Vampire who was ready to gut him. She had been hoping that Carmilla would hold on for a little longer but from what she could tell it had been a while since she'd checked up on the reporter. Mattie might not have any bonds like her sisters but she knew how they worked and she didn't want to tie herself down like that. If she were to someday meet someone who was already an immortal then she would gladly share a bond with them but her sisters had chosen humans, given one of them was a possible candidate for the hunters if Artemis but the chances of her being chosen were slim to none.

They had bound themselves to humans who they didn't seem to have any intention of changing and that would be their down fall. Humans get hurt and sometimes they die it was just the way of life. They had set themselves up to fail and someday they would feel the pain of that choice when the connection between them and their humans was torn from them by death.

"Why must you always get yourself into these situations?" Shaking her head Mattie stood up. If she couldn't get one sister to listen she would go to the other and hope she had some common sense.

"I guess it's time to pay the runt a visit"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **So that was ch36 Evie is a badass and has a mini team because she's awesome and knew she couldn't leave the others to stand on the side lines. she didn't want to hurt the ZETA's but at the same time if the others team up with her she can keep the violence to a minimum. Mel and the other summers she brought with her have pulled a successful infiltration mission but now they have to fight Evie which might not turn out so well. Then there's Mattie and Carm the sisters needed a moment to talk because Mattie needs to spread the word around to her sisters about Lilith's possible reserection *hint* *hint* Deanperry. They have no idea that she's back or who she might be and since Carm's laying low and Evie's leading a rebellion it falls to Mattie yo figure it out.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


	37. Chapter 37

**..**

 **..**

 **here's ch37 things are gonna start speeding up so just wanted to give you guys a heads up. This is an Evie and Mattie chapter because its been a while since these tow had at it with each other.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

When looking for a secret base of a supernatural rebellion Mattie didn't think it would be all that hard but this was the runt she was dealing with and if there was one thing she was good at it was hiding. Lilith used to have the blonde hide things all over the world for her vaults, so why would she have any trouble hiding a group of supernatural fugitives?

At first Mattie tried following their scents only to find that they all ended at the forests edge which was pretty smart. The forest had a constant breeze going as the winds carried over the mountains into the valley that was Silas covering their tracks that way. The next attempt would be to follow them directly which turned out successful otherwise she wouldn't be getting stared down by a couple of nymphs and shapeshifter's.

They should know better than to try and lose her in the forest, she might not be much of a nature girl but Matska Belmonde was born for speed. She followed her prey through the forest to one of the caverns along the edge of campus. It was a good spot because it was hard for humans to reach and with the more magically inclined supernaturals on the runts side they were able to put in an alarm system which was why they were all trying to 'scare' her off right now.

They would have been more menacing if she couldn't smell their fear. It was easy to put on a brave face but it took centuries to gain full control of your senses.

"Oh stop your glaring already I'm not going anywhere" Mattie rolled her eyes as their glares intensified but she finally got someone to step forward, a shifter by the look of it.

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to speak with the runt"

"Who?" _did they really not know who they were following?_

"The tiny blonde you all seem to follow"

"Don't you dare call our Alpha a runt!" Snarled one of the shifters snapping his jaws, as if his fangs could really do that much damage to her.

"Alpha? I don't know what you're deluding yourself to but the runt isn't exactly alpha material" The runt might be clan regent but she wasn't ready to be a leader yet. This whole rebellion was more of a child's game than an actual test of leadership but Evangeline stepped up and that must count for something besides her do-gooder attitude.

"Look are you gonna step aside or do I need to convince you?" Mattie was done playing games she needed to speak with the runt now.

"Causing trouble already Matska?" Looking over her shoulder Mattie found just the brat she was looking for.

Evangeline was looking far more intimidating than her fellow supernaturals. Her hair was braided showing how much longer it had grown since they'd last seen each other, which didn't feel like a week ago. On her hip was that damn sword with the grip redone and Mattie didn't really know whether to laugh or feel some semblance of respect.

"When am I not runt?"

The blonde didn't bother reacting, knowing it would only goad the elder vampire into another round of petty jabs.

"Go back to the others and assure them that everyone's alright while I handle Matska"

The others seemed hesitant to leave their leader but followed her orders glaring at Mattie as they made their way into the cavern. It was closed off to humans because of more than the treacherous hike to get up there but the drop was certainly a health risk.

Once the toy soldiers were out of ear shot blonde gave Mattie her full attention.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Something very delicate that isn't meant for any curious listeners"

The runt's pale blue eyes bored into her and Mattie almost felt a shiver try to take hold of her but she squashed it down. Just because Lilith might be back didn't mean she had to be intimidated by the runt. Her sire and sibling might have similar eyes but she wouldn't let the tiny blonde get the better of her.

"Alright" The runt shocked her at how casual she sounded.

"Alright?"

"I'm not going to fight you on this but I also know you're not going to tell anyone about the base" Evie explained as they walked through the mouth of the cavern.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Oh that that thing called common sense and the secrecy spell I had all the mages place on the entrance of the cave"

"You clever brat"

"I try" Evie shrugged before stepping off the edge into the dark abyss.

Mattie rolled her eyes before following the blonde.

The drop was nothing to them as their bodies gained speed. Mattie loved stuff like this because the avian in her used to make ridiculous nose dives in the mountains all the time. Her favorite place to fly was Peru because from a great distance the natives mistook her for a condor or vulture and not a giant raven which was nice.

As the bottom sped towards them Mattie braced herself relaxing her legs so when they hit her muscles would act on instinct letting her drop before bouncing back up. With a soft thud they both landed on their feet as if it had been a small step instead of a deadly drop.

The first thing Mattie saw was three tunnels but when she took a deep breath she couldn't find any scents to follow.

"Don't bother Matska this isn't the real base"

"More fancy spells runt?"

"Yup"

Evie walked to the middle of their 'landing pad' and waved Mattie over with the crook of her finger. Biting the inside of her cheek Mattie fought the urge to hiss because the runt was taking after their sire in more than just looks now and it was freaking her out. If Lilith were to come back through anyone it would be the runt because of their shared relation right?

"Brace yourself"

"We did just jump down a 60Ft drop"

" _Patefacio"_

The ground opened up beneath them swallowing them whole. Mattie clenched her hands to keep from screaming as dirt and dust moved around her like a snake. Mattie always hated snakes but this was just weird.

Finally the horror show ended with them standing in the middle of a stone city. Mattie knew Silas had been home to a few civilizations but this was seriously pushing it.

"These are the ghost ruins"

"Are there actual ghosts?" Asked Mattie taking in the other supernaturals as they wandered the stone carved streets.

"No, the people who once lived here disappeared without a trace but their voices still echo throughout the ruins"

"Great"

Evie shrugged off her siblings sarcasm knowing Mattie just wanted to get this over with. It was always pulling teeth with them no matter how old they got.

"Come along Matska"

The runt led her away from the city center through the streets with ease. They had to make a map of Silas one of these days and it would be 3D so they could have all these underground cities in it.

"Tell me runt how did you find out about this place?"

"When Maman first brought me here she wanted me to know all I could about it so she made me read up on Silas and all the surrounding territories and as time went on new discoveries were made so I had to know those too" Evie explained "When some explorers found this place they were too close for comfort so Maman had me confiscate all their findings and block off all the exits"

"I'm guessing they didn't find their way out"

"No" The warning in the blondes voice almost had Mattie biting out an apology and it was pissing her off. Something was going on and she didn't like it. Part of her wondered if it was the new status as Clan Regent finally taking affect or the blonde accepting it but she wouldn't know.

The blonde led her to one of the bigger buildings near the cities edge before it started going into the rock face.

"Here we are"

"Nice base"

"It's not the manor but it serves its purpose" Evie muttered walking past the dark beauty to the large table of books in the middle of the room.

"No one comes here?"

"Not after I claimed it, even if there's an emergency they have other ways of contacting me"

"Doing some light reading between strikes?" Mattie asked eyeing the old books.

"You know looking up runes and marks of evil for Cass because you were too busy doing whatever it is Matska's do"

 _So Cass hadn't told the runt about her investigation?_

"How's that going?"

"I'm off to a good start, using books from the vaults I found that the Baron mixed up his markings and accidently did a good thing, for him anyway" Evie held up a picture of Kirsch.

"From what Wilson had sent me I know that the symbol looks like a V which is why the Baron chose it but it's actually a K from translation"

"A K for what?"

"I don't know, but the effects of the mark grant the person invoking it full obedience, hence why the ZETA's are his puppets and now so are the summers who joined him" Evie explained pushing aside the books so she could see the map of Silas.

"I didn't know the Baron had any idea what those markings could do" Mattie was almost impressed but this was the Baron they were talking about so it wasn't even an almost.

"Neither did I but I gave Kirsch a recipe for easy removal and he redrew it with a sharpie"

"Sharpie?"

"He's a pretty good forger and no one's noticed so I would say he did an exemplary job" Evie wouldn't let Mattie down play Kirsch's ability he had been doing well as their informant and hadn't been caught yet so he was their best bet.

"You're putting your faith in the oversized puppy?"

"I'm putting my faith in Wilson which is more than I can say about you"

"About me? Now why, oh why would I even cross you mind?" Mattie didn't like her tone but she was more than willing to give the blonde a beat down.

"I don't know maybe the fact that you helped cause this and haven't done much to help your fellow supernaturals"

"Hey I was getting rid of the humans, clearing the way for them to not only have more class options but use the schools money for what they wanted" The blonde could say what she wanted but Mattie knew it was a good thing to do from an entrepreneurial stand point and the school was going to be shut down anyway so why not get something out of it?

"And creating a huge divide between the two races which is in credibly stupid and dangerous" Of course the runt would bring that up.

"At least I was going through with my obligations, you and Carm have been avoiding it like the plague leaving me to take the fall for everything!"

"We would never go through with any of it and were quite fine with never looking at the stipulations for our inheritance, as far as I'm concerned I don't want any of it!" Evie growled. The blonde leaned on the table trying to keep herself from snapping but they were already too far gone and they both knew it.

"This is why Maman had me come back because she knew you two would be too weak to go through with it and you know what I'm glad I did because you've been helping the bitch reporter turn our sister into a Damn House Cat!"

"Laura has helped sister find more of her old self, if you don't like the changes she's gone through then that's fine but at least I helped"

"Helped? You haven't helped our sister once in the time this whole mess started and now that she's spiraling into another depression I'm the one who has to keep her from getting herself killed because you're too busy playing HERO!" Mattie snarled not bothering to listen to her instincts as they screamed for her to back down. It was too late Evie flipped the table sending books flying and snapping the table itself into pieces.

"Look I am busy helping the supernaturals of the school hide or get out so don't you dare say I'm not doing anything MATSKA, DON'T YOU DARE!" The blonde roared causing dust to fall from the ceiling of the stone house.

Mattie took a hesitant step back as waves of power rolled off the blonde. This was what they wanted, for Evangeline to step up and be the leader a clan regent should be but the girl didn't have the experience nor full focus to do the job all on her own. She could say what she wanted about having to watch camr but there were hundreds of supernaturals falling back on the blonde to help them escape Vudenbergs persecution.

Clenching her hands Evangline forced herself to breath even as Mattie's scent flooded her lungs she forced herself to calm down. Forcing herself to turn her back on Mattie Evie tried to pull herself back together but it seemed impossible the power was too big and too stubborn to go back into its cage. Small bursts of warmth and love came through the bond zapping her anger away. Evie didn't know what she would do without Danny but the world was definitely a safer place with her in it.

"Matska…" After such an intense moment Evie hadn't expected her voice to sound so weak but she was exhausted and she couldn't hold on to her mask any longer. "What I would like you to do is get off my back and try, goddess try to keep sister from getting herself killed because giving vudenberg the monster he wants won't help anyone"

"So you think she's having a temper tantrum?"

"I am not Mother Matska, I know sister would never have a 'silly' temper tantrum, her heart is aching and she's lost without her mate but she can't be around Laura because they're being watched at all times and this bastard won't give any of us a chance to breathe" Shaking her head Evangeline closed her eyes and took a deep exhausted breath her shoulders slumped as she slowly breathed out.

"I can't stand to see anyone hurt especially sister and it kills me that I can't do anything because my instincts are telling me to look after the masses instead of my own sister! I feel sick and worthless for not doing more but I am only one person and even with the others assistance I can't help everyone…."

Looking over her shoulder Evangeline tore into her with her eyes. Those pale blue eyes were once alight with a fierce determination now held pain and confusion. Mattie truly felt sorry for the girl. The call of a regent was impossible not to answer but she desperately needed guidance and she couldn't find it amongst the humans or their fellow supernaturals.

"I ask you Matska as one sister to another keep her safe"

"No need to ask little one"

"I know but he's gunning for her and it's only a matter of time before she snaps" Evie didn't want to ruin this moment by bringing up Mattie's slip. The elder vampire hadn't called her little one in ages and it felt so strange yet…comforting. They had always been at ends with each other for them to share even a moment of understanding was rare but they needed to get passed that defensive edge before they did anything.

Clearing her throat Mattie stuffed her hands into her coat pockets trying to seem as least threatening as possible.

"I'll do my best to keep her busy but we both know she's gonna want to see her human"

"Maybe we can figure something out with some of the nymphs or even some of the higher level mages? They know more complicated spells but I don't know if they reached human alteration"

"What about some of Maman's old spell books?"

Evie shook her head. "No those are too dangerous even with such a spell there's no telling if it might be permeant or not"

"That doesn't leave us many options"

"We'll think of something" Evie did her best to think of their options but she was so tired. She had been doing double patrols and alternating escape methods for the evacuees and it was really wearing her down. She needed to feed before she left for another patrol crashing with the team.

Evie was about to offer Mattie some blood when her phone went off, buzzing away in her pocket. Rubbing her forehead Evie pulled it out hoping Cass could explain a few things.

"Hello?"

 _"Evie!"_ Hearing Kirsch's panicked voice Evie stood up straight all senses on high alert.

"Wilson what is it? whats wrong?"

 _"I uh, I kinda go a caught-oh Jeez!"_

"Wilson!" Evie hated not being there to help him. Her little brother's human limitations wasn't helping her anxiety. Mattie could already feel the power creeping out of its shackles again.

 _"No worries just a stray arrow"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Trying to-Whoa!-uh get to the Manor but it's kinda far"_

"How far away are you?" Evie headed for the door ready to flit to her brother's aid with Mattie hot on her heels. No one else would be able to keep the blonde in line with her protective instincts going haywire like this.

 _"I'm not too far just across campus I can-"_ They could hear the phone clatter to the ground and static rung in her ears.

"Kirsch? Wilson? WILSON?" Evie skidded to a stop kicking up clouds of dirt.

 _"Why am I not surprised that he was the mole?"_ Theo's voice filtered in through the speaker and Evie growled.

"Because he still has a brain"

 _"Come on blondie this is Kirsch we're talking about he's never been the sharpest tool in the shed_ "

"And the fact that you underestimated him only proves what a fool you are"

" _Please you're the one trying to play hero and all that did was get Kirsch hurt well he'll be a lot worse than that when we're done with him_ " Theo taunted.

"You better watch your back Theo"

 _"Or what? You'll run me through with your sword?"_

"No I'll rip your heart right out of your chest and make you watch as I **_crush_** it"

Theo scoffed on his end of the line.

 _"Please you wouldn't hurt a human"_

"What makes you think you count as human anymore?" With that Evie crushed her phone throwing the pieces at the nearest building, demolishing it upon contact.

In the blink of an eye she was gone leaving Mattie to panic for all of five seconds before a huge explosion behind her. Spinning around Mattie could barely see the blonde through all the dust but she was there in the distance with her fist buried in the new crater that now adored the cavern wall. When the dust finally cleared she could hear the blondes labored breathing, her shoulders trembled as the power vibrate through her fist and gods did she want to use it…but she couldn't.

If she went after them now they would be ready and she couldn't have that. She needed to keep her head so that no one else got caught in the crossfire and plan this with the others. She was a wolf and they hunted in packs for a reason.

"Matska get your girlfriend on the phone we need to move up some plans"

Mattie gaped in horror as the blonde ripped her arm out of the wall returning to her base. Evie walked passed Mattie, not even feeling the pain as she pulled rock shards out of her hand and forearm.

Her sister was being baited into the Baron's trap and her brother was being used as bait for her own. She would not let this stand and the wolf wouldn't either. They were once again in agreement.

 _It was time to hunt._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch37 things with Evie are super tense right now and Mattie trying to poke around certainly didn't help. Things are about to heat up real fast so somebodies bound to get hurt. I want to show some drastic changes as Evie's role as leader/clan regent comes into play because whether she wants to or not she has that power and it has to be used. Poor Kirsch has been captured and that means they have to play it smart if they're going to rescue him. things are just going to get worse from here so apologies in advance!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


	38. Chapter 38

**..**

 **..**

 **here's chapter 38 last time Evie was super pissed and things aren't adding up on certain ends and its starting to make a few people worry.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

The only sound in the room was the clock on the wall at the far end of the office and it had never been so noticeable. They were waiting as always for some sign of life but so far there was no change and it was making her restless but her leader seemed to be growing stiffer with every tic of the clock.

Danny leaned against the back wall watching her leader sit at her desk with her chin resting on her hands, looking more serious than usual. Danny didn't like it. Cass was laid back about a lot of things and had such an annoying poker face she would bet that there was no one else in the world, who wasn't immortal, that could make her crack.

So what had her leader so stressed? It was none other than Mel.

Her summer sister had been sending them reports just like Kirsch but with more detail. She had been working her way into Theo's confidence, promising her sisters that she would send them what she could. That was three days ago and they hadn't heard anything from her since but they didn't sit idly by. Cass had asked Evie about the markings the super ZETA's were wearing and was hoping for a translation soon but again they heard nothing.

Danny had tried calling her girlfriend but only received a few reassuring texts here and there before they stopped completely. She had grown worried but then she felt a huge burst of rage burst through the bond overwhelming her with its fire. This over powering rage made her go berserker, destroying the library and most of the training room before she was restrained by six over her sisters and Cass. When she woke up from her rage induced haze her knuckles had been bandaged and most the library was cleaned up but her worries were far from over and so were Cass's.

Which led to them sitting in Cass's office waiting for a call from somebody, anybody at this point and it was driving her crazy!

"Stop thinking so loud Lawrence" Cass's voice was annoyingly calm, sometimes Danny wondered if her leader had ever used a different tone or if she'd learned it from their goddess after spending so much time with her.

"Sorry"

"You have every right to be worried after that episode but we can't help if they won't tell us what's going on"

"Do you think it had something to do with detainees? Laura said that the Baron has doubled their numbers the last few days and he's started bragging about it on the school website" Danny was so done with this guy but he was untouchable with the super ZETA's as his new body guards but that could be the fact that her sisters had joined his ranks.

"That bastard is just taunting us and them, it's only a matter of time before your mate decides to take action and its then we need to start worrying" Cass understood her seconds frustration, really she did but they needed one of their informants to touch home before making a move and so far they seemed to be silent.

 **Buzz- Buzz**

Or not.

Cass didn't bother checking to see who it was she swiped it and hit speaker.

"Heads up whoever you are you're on speaker"

 _"Finally getting over that possessive streak Jonesy? I never would have guess you were the sharing type"_ Mattie's smooth voice poured through the speaker making Danny roll her eyes.

"I don't share Belmonde but after nearly a week of complete radio silence I can't bother with being the middle man anymore"

" _Understandable after the shit storm that's hit us"_ They could actually hear Mattie deflate by the end of her sentence. That was disconcerting.

"What happened?"

 _"You haven't gotten any word from your 'rogue' amazons right?"_

"No, why?"

 _"Well the runt did her research and found out that those little marks on their foreheads are a way to control the frat boys and now that your hunters bare the mark-"_

"They're under the Baron's control as well" Cass finished resting her hands on either side of the phone. This was bad, without their sisters listening in on their side they were left blind.

 _"That's only part of it"_

"What else?"

" _The boy, Kirsch, he was compromised and in an attempt to escape he called the runt but he was caught and the ZETA's have officially reached the top of her shit list"_

"That would explain why I went berserker" Danny muttered.

 _"Yes and after the ZETA's smug little jabs about rouging him up she crushed her phone so don't bother trying to call her"_

"Now that they have Kirsch how is she planning on retaliating?" Cass needed to know what the blonde was up to before somebody got hurt.

" _That's the thing she wanted me to call you to get your help, she wants to pull a jail break for the supernaturals trapped in the Baron's 'detainment courters' and then go from there"_

"What about Kirsch?"

" _She knows they would be expecting her so she wants to find another way"_

Cass dug her fingers into the hard wood trying to settle her mind enough to ask only the important details. They couldn't afford to have her go ape on the ZETA's when her sisters were still under the Baron's control. She wouldn't hurt them, she couldn't.

"What can we do to help?"

 _"I can think of a few things…"_

..

..

..

Evie looked over the map of Silas on her new table paying no attention to the other supernaturals in the room or the way they seemed to fight their instincts. She thanked them for their bravery in being in the same room with her right now. Her outburst with Mattie had shaken them as well as the ghost city but when she announced the jail break they were all onboard.

"When we go in there, no matter what we find or how dangerous the guards we are not hurting anyone, am I understood?"

"Yes Alpha" Growled Travis, the young shifter was one of the first to call her Alpha and the others took up calling her Alpha too so she just went with it. There was no point in making them feel unsure when she was the only one who made them feel safe. She hated when she thought she upset her sire, it was the worst feeling in the world and she would not inflict the same pain upon her fellow supernaturals.

"What if some of them are seriously injured?" Asked Fabian he was one of the more aggressive Fae and wanted nothing more than to rip the ZETA's apart after they took his brother.

"When I had Kala and Nemian go for supply runs with the others I made sure to give them directions to one of the schools 'natural disaster' storage units, there is enough healing products of various forms and magical qualities to heal even the worst of injuries" Evie assured him knowing he wouldn't rest until he was sure.

"Good"

"Should we take any prisoners?" Galina was less aggressive than Fabian but wasn't afraid to leave a few claw marks either.

"No if we do we're just as bad as them and I don't want them tearing apart what's left of the school to find us, there are still civilians involved and we haven't finished evacuating"

"Should we even bother evacuating anymore?" If he didn't sound so impatient Evie would have spared him from her wolf's glare but as her eyes glowed yellow he took the hint and looked away, silently bowing his head.

"We'll hold off on evacuating until most of the shock from the jail break is over before starting up again, there aren't many left and once they're all out I want the rest of you to go as well" That really got'em going.

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"You would take them on by yourself!"

"You can't honestly think-"

"ENOUGH!" Evie snapped, she had let them have their outburst but this had been part of her plan since the beginning of their rebellion. The moment everyone was out of the detainment center and well enough to travel she wanted them to leave so that she and her sisters could handle what was left of Silas even if it meant doing it alone.

"I will not have anyone else getting hurt or persecuted by that idiot any longer than I can help it, this is none negotiable"

"What about asking us what we wanted?" Evie gripped the table trying to fight herself. She knew in the back of her mind she knew someone would bring that up and it had to be Brentius.

Brentius stepped forward, not bothering to watch his step the others knew to get out of his way. He stood across from her staring down at their leader and he knew that as much as she put up a front she was as scared as they were. She was determined to keep them safe, which she had, and make sure that everyone came out of this but she was afraid of not being able to keep that promise.

"You asked us what we wanted to do and we want to stay an fight alongside you because yes your sire was evil but she never bother to listen to us, when your sister took over we appealed to her but she did nothing in favor of her inheritance but you could have stuck by the humans and you didn't so don't expect us to just leave you when you might need us" His gravelly voice had never been so clear and the others could see her resolve waning.

"I cannot ask that of you"

"You haven't asked us yet"

Lifting her gaze Evie looked each of them over, finding nothing but determination and stubbornness burning in their eyes. She had wanted fighters and she had them now she needed to keep her head.

"Who wants to stay after the others have gotten to safety?"

Everyone in the room raised their hand and Evie swallowed hard. She wished they had an idea of what they were getting themselves into but there was no helping it now.

"Alright you will all tell the others before we leave to pull the jail break" Evie checked the clock on the wall, it was almost sunset and that's when everything was set to happen so they needed to move now.

"You have twenty minutes before we head out so go get ready and I'll meet you at the cities center"

"Yes Alpha"

Evie watched them go, silently praying to the gods that something in her plan turned out right.

..

..

..

It was one thing to be given a part in your sister's simple plan and for it to actually be simple. They were two vampire with centuries of experience on their way to save one frat boy and yet there were a million things that could go wrong. Carmilla wanted to make another joke about their families' bad luck but she didn't want to jinx them.

Looking across the way at the Culinary Arts building Carmilla almost wished there were more guards so she would have a reason to use her panther form but you can't always get what you want.

"Come on Carm enough gawking we have a frat boy to save" Mattie was all for espionage but this was child's play and she felt insulted being given such a task. If she wanted to baby sit then she would have become an oppari for some rich family but no she was stuck watching her sister and a frat boy.

"Shh!" Carmilla glared at Mattie before checking to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

Evie had given them explicit instructions to wait for their signal, which happened to be a text from Danny. Neither vampire was too keen on sharing their number with the ginger but it was for the plan or the first part of it anyway. Danny and a few summers were going to try talking to Mel and Theo in an attempt to distract them while Evie and the others made their way to into the detainment center. It was risky but if the hunters were distracted then it left Carm and Mattie an opening to find Kirsch which they had now they just needed the damn signal so they could go get him!

They were both getting pretty antsy keeping an eye on the building and the sun. The moment it fell behind the trees they would feel better.

"Screw the plan I'm going inside"

"Mattie!" Carmilla hissed but the elder vampire ignored her. Creeping to the edge of their hiding spot Mattie watched the guards make their rounds. There was one group that was heading up the steps, one of the Super ZETA's opened the door for the rest of his group Mattie nodded flitted into the building. Growling to herself Carmilla followed narrowly avoiding the guards as the door closed behind her.

It took a moment to find a hiding spot in one of the dimly light corners but the moment the guards left the hallways she stepped out. Looking around the dark hallways Carmilla wondered if the culinary building was always this dark or if the Baron had them change it for dramatic effect?

"Carm up here"

Spinning around she saw Mattie waiting at the bottom of the stairs almost out of sight.

"What the hell Mattie?" Carmilla whisper yelled, flitting to her sister's side.

"It's better if we find the boy and get him out before the fireworks start"

"I hate to admit it but your right" Carmilla admitted seeing the logic in her plan.

"Plus the runt told me about one of the secret tunnels outside the building"

"Why aren't there any _inside_ the building?"

"Lilith was paranoid but even she had to think about keeping things within the budget" Mattie explained as if endless secret tunnels were an every day thing.

 **Buzz-Buzz**

"Ok improviser you keep watch while I check my phone" Carmilla pulled out her phone quickly scanning the text.

 **D** - _Mel's not here but Theo is, I'll see if he can get her to meet us._

"Shit"

"What?" Mattie hissed checking every corner to make sure no one was coming their way.

"Mel isn't with Theo"

"Already the plans going wrong"

"We knew something was going to happen let them figure it out and let's find Kirsch" They needed to stay on task the plan was already in motion and they needed to get Kirsch out of there ASAP.

Taking a deep breath they both focused on the boys scent. Evie had given Mattie one of Kirsch's shirts though why she had one in the first place was a mystery to her. The scent wasn't all that pleasant either: sweat, deodorant, body spray and pizza wasn't all that distinguishable but they managed to find a sharp mint beneath all that product.

"You got a scent?"

"Yes"

"Let's go"

Flitting through the building they dodged guards and zoomed through empty hallways till they found themselves on the third floor. Skidding to a halt Mattie raised her hand signaling Carmilla to wait. They could both hear only one heart beat on this particular floor and it was pretty calm but that might not be a good thing.

Sharing a look the both followed the echoes of the heart beat in their ears stopping at a ridiculously fortified door. There were chain locks, two pieces of wood in front of it, and a rather sturdy looking chair, the height of security.

"The idiot has the backing of Corve and the board and yet he spends none of it on holding prisoners" Mattie was so unimpressed she didn't even bother rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well no one said he had to be smart with his funds and that's a good thing for us" Carmilla shrugged trying to stick to the positives here. They were already having problems but the sooner they got Kirsch out the better off everyone would be.

Ignoring the 'high tech' security Carmilla ripped the door off its hinges easily breaking the wood and chains. Setting the door off to the side they checked to make sure no one had heard them but still no one came.

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Carmilla felt her paranoia rising but quickly pushed it down.

"Probably but they have all their Super ZETA's doing rounds near the all the entrances" Mattie reminded her being the more observant of the two.

"They must think we were going to try walking in instead of flitting"

"Well they are idiots being led by and even bigger idiot so I wouldn't doubt their brains are mush from prolonged exposure"

"Nice one"

"Why thank you"

Shaking her head Carmilla peeked inside unsurprised to find the all the lights off except for one, right above Kirsch's head.

They had the poor boy strapped to one of the old classroom chairs with duct tape over his mouth. By now his heart was ready to bust out of his chest it was beating so fast not that she blamed him those weirdos could have ripped the door open plenty of times when they came to interrogate him.

"Oh Kirsch"

He turned as best he could giving her a good view of his black eye. Evie was gonna be pissed.

"Hey big guy we came to bust you out"

Kirsch's breathing sped up and she couldn't take it any longer flitting to his side she ripped away the ropes and duct tape.

"Gah! That hurts, that hurts!"

"Sorry but it was better to rip it off fast I might be pessimist but I'm not a sadist"

"Thanks" The frat boy tried to push himself up but his aching sides wouldn't let him. Carmilla was quick to catch him as he fell to the side almost gasping when she felt one of his ribs move.

"God Kirsch!"

"W-we need t-to go" He was trying so hard to get the words out but breathing hurt so much.

"Hold on let me carry you"

It was as awkward as seeing Evie carry Danny but for some reason this wasn't as funny. Kirsch was like a gorilla or a grizzly bear sitting in her arms and she no doubt looked like a toddler.

"Carm we should probably-oh my god"

"Not one word!"

"Hey it's not my fault you look like you came from the circus" Mattie couldn't hold it together long enough to finish her sentence she was laughing like a mad woman and Carmilla's glare didn't help.

"Uh guys? m-my ribs are really hurting right now" Kirsch groaned pressing on his side to keep his rip from moving. It was seriously freaky 'cause your bones aren't supposed to move man!

"Oh I haven't laughed like that in ages" Mattie wiped away her tears and composed herself. "Alright you two this way"

Shaking her head Carmilla adjusted her hold on Kirsch so she wouldn't agitate his side anymore. They needed to get him to a medic as soon as possible there was no telling what else was broken and Carm didn't want Evie mad at her for making it worse.

Following Mattie out Carm was glad her sister was taking Kirsch into consideration and actually walking. She didn't know what would happen if they flitted from place to place with him in such a delicate condition.

"Hold up" Mattie ushered them into an empty class room closing the door behind them as another group made their rounds.

"It's only a matter of time before they check up on their prisoner so we should save ourselves some trouble"

"What do you suggest?" Carmilla didn't want them getting Kirsch caught when they finally had him.

"To the window"

"What! Mattie no"

"Oh come on Carm I'll jump down first and make sure it's all clear before having you come down" Mattie explained unlocking two of the windows. She was glad the culinary building decided to do be more open in its designs otherwise they would have had to fit a giant puppy through one of the bathroom windows.

"Mattie I can't jump down with his ribs broken"

"Carm the sooner we get him to the tunnel the faster the runt's little soldiers can heal him so out the window we go" Mattie ignored her protests and made her way over the windowsill landing silently on the cement walk way below.

Carmilla bit her lip watching with Kirsch as Mattie flitted to all corners of the area below before waving her down.

"Ok hold on tight and I'm sorry in advance if I hurt you"

"Its ok I'm tough"

"Yeah" Carmilla gave him a tight smile before following Mattie's lead and jumping out the window. The landing was better than expected with minimal shifting but Kirsch still gasped.

"Aww gah.."

"Slow short breaths big guy" Carmilla advised keeping her ears open in case a patrol was headed their way.

"It's all clear Carm so come on"

"You ready to move?" She didn't want to rush Kirsch but the longer they waited to make a run for the tunnel the closer they came to getting caught.

"Y-yeah"

"Ok"

Following Mattie across the court yard Carmilla did her best not to go too fast. It was harder being out in the open than in a lone hallway even if it was darker with the sun gone. A random hallway redesigned to look creepy had plenty of shadows to hide in but now she was carrying an injured frat boy who was almost twice her size.

It was something she was glad the others weren't there to see her and Kirsch but at the same time some small, miniscule, part of her wanted to know what they looked like.

"Carm eyes and ears open"

"Yeah, yeah"

Ignoring Mattie's scolding she made sure Kirsch was alright before opening her senses. It was hard hearing the battle going on across campus and having to dodge the few super ZETA's still hanging around doing patrols. The gorillas wouldn't have been much of a hassle but they did have to think about Kirsch so they needed to avoid all conflicts.

"It's up ahead" Mattie sounded so relieved but she wasn't the one carrying Kirsch so Carm didn't know what she was so happy about.

Looking up Carmilla almost dropped Kirsch because seriously out of all the buildings to have secret passage ways the history building wasn't blaringly obvious? How had the Baron not found it? Then again he had half of his people zoinked out on whatever made them supers.

"Ok it should be over here" Mattie led them to what she figured was one of the founders plaques, it was boring and old so she never paid any attention. Pressing the plaque in and twisting it to the right Carmilla thought it might snap but an old mechanism clicked into place. The wall moved back and in revealing two anxious Fae, ready to strike with their swords.

"Oh thank the gods you're here" The taller of the two muttered lowering his sword.

"We were about to sneak out and find you"

"Well no worries we came a little early" Mattie was quite pleased with herself and Carmilla didn't bother fighting a well-deserved eye roll.

"That's what you think" the smaller of the two Fae muttered. "So how bad is he?"

"Kirsch has some broken ribs so we need to heal him as soon as possible"

"I brought some supplies in case this might happen, you can hand him over to Cadvin if you want, you do look pretty ridiculous"

"You should have seen her carry him out a three story window" Mattie jeered loving the glare her sister was sporting.

"Oh shut up Mattie"

Carmilla handed Kirsch over to Cadvin relieved of her clown duty for the evening.

"Hold up, Carm?" Kirsch looked beat to heck but he wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Yeah Kirsch?"

"Thanks" Kirsch winced through a smile.

"No problem" the shifter murmured

"Go on you big lug" Watching the boys go Carmilla was about to follow when she heard _him._

 _"I understand that but you are my second in command Theo and we cannot have those hunters taking the girls back they have been the best guards I've had yet"_

Shit! How could they be so close? How had she missed them when her sense were open? How had Mattie missed them?

Looking towards her sister she found Mattie in a similar state of panic.

"What the hell?"

"Carm shh!"

They didn't have time to go anywhere else but the secret tunnels and there was no way in seven hells Carmilla was going down there. She could handle going through the vaults because Evie would always get her out no matter what but the secret tunnles were never on her list of things to explore.

"Carm come on!"

"No!"

"Carm!"

"Not happening Mattie!"

Groaning Mattie flipped the plaque back into place and grabbed Carmilla's hand flitting them behind the closest structure which happened to be a large statue of the headless horse man. Listening carefully they could hear more than just the Baron's Italian leather shoes, there were seven others with him and judging by the clinking it was probably a mix of ZETA's and hunters.

 _"I know it is dangerous Theo but I will not let them intimidate me, the nasty beasts"_

Clenching her hands Carmilla peeked out from behind their hiding spot confirming their numbers. This was the Baron's entourage and he seriously thought they could just walk around like nothing would happen? He was so full of himself she would be surprised if Evie took his head off just to prove the hunters inefficiency.

 _"Listen it's probably the Hollis girls idea she knows the hunters will do anything for her and is using the fear of mutiny against them so keep the huntress with you as long as you can while I deal with the boy"_

How _dare_ he? Laura had no part in this Cass had to give her a direct order not to interfere and it scared Laura so bad she actually listened. Her mate had nothing to do with this yet he still had the nerve to slander her.

"Carm!" Mattie hissed trying to keep the Burnette from standing up. If she did then she would give away their position.

"He still dares to spew _lie_ upon ** _lie"_**

"Carm I get that your pissed but we need to get into the secret tunnel for it to stay secret!"

"My mates honor is at risk"

"Our lives are at risk!"

Carmilla shook her head she should have checked on Laura before they left but she didn't want to risk it and now her instincts were getting the better of her.

"Carm?"

Growling Carmilla stood setting her jaw as her fangs came out. She would no longer run from this bastard and his lackies, she would tear them apart, NO! just him, just him that's it she would deal with him and it would all be over. The Baron was the source of all their problems and now she was going to _solve_ them.

Her panther emerged from the shadows of her mind, fangs barred and claws at the ready. It grew thrilled at the thought of their prey and roared in agreement.

It was time to take action, it was time to show the Baron just who he was messing.

"Oh Baron~" She crooned, "The beasts want to show you just how nasty we are"

Let his blood stain their claws for tonight they would leave the cover of the shadows and _strike._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch38 and everything has basically a chaotic storm and as always nothing ever goes right for the gang, well mostly right. Kirsch was saved but things aren't working out the way they should be. Carm's lost it and now Mattie has to think fast before she gets them both killed.**

 **..**

 **..**


	39. Chapter 39

..

 **..**

 **Ok heres ch39 this goes to before Kirsch is rescued aby Mattie and Car and goes through the jail break with Evie.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Before Carmilla and Mattie got the text...**_

As sun was setting Evie didn't bother hiding, not too much anyway. She and the others had been preparing for the jail break for a while now, trying to come up with the best way to get everyone out as quickly and safely as possible. They had talked and argued, though the others dared not raise their voices with her so close to the edge.

They had all seen the damn crater in the side of the cities cavernous walls and knew better than to upset her further, so they kept their voices as calm as possible when talking about the jail break. The others were all ready to go but she didn't want to let anyone fall behind or get caught up in the heat of battle though this wasn't really one.

Evie had seen battle both human and supernatural but this was a retrieval mission nothing more.

"Alpha the huntress wants you" Endora held out her phone. That was another thing ever since she crushed her phone she had her 'generals', she used that term loosely, send Cass their numbers so she could contact her if anything happened. They had agreed that it was best for everyone's safety if the 'generals' stayed with her to keep her in check. They might not stand up to her in strength and ability but they could keep her mentally grounded and that was enough for her.

"Hello Cass"

" _I wanted to make one last check in before sundown"_

"You have about 5-7 minutes"

" _Thanks for fitting me into your busy schedule"_

"Sorry if I don't seem so happy to hear from you but… things are strained at the moment" Evie had to keep up her distant façade because it was the only think stopping her from going straight to the Baron's strong hold and killing everyone there. Never had she felt such rage except maybe three times in her life and two of those time were in Lilith's defense the other…had been the last night of her father's life.

Evie swallowed hard forcing down the wolf's satisfaction, if she didn't then she would start salivating. The beast was so close to the surface.

 _"Evie?"_

"Sorry Cass I just want to get this done"

 _"I get that but be ready for anything Vordenberg could have in mind, he might be a bumbling old man but he has a tendency to luck out in these situations"_

"That may be true but we'll deal with him when the time comes, if it's today then so be it but I want to draw out his end as long as _in_ humanly possible"

 _"Careful there Bochard_ " Cass warned. " _You're already close to flipping the switch as it is"_

Cass didn't need to be around Evie to know how pissed she was, all she had to do was look at Danny to watch her fellow huntress struggle to keep herself in check. It was terrible watching Danny be so distant from her sisters when she loved being around them, talking, training, bonding. All of that had to be taken away so she wouldn't snap at someone because of her bond with Evie. Cass was sure the blonde could feel Danny's longing because she saw her outside the lodge, it was a brief moment but Evie stood there looking at their safe haven with such sorrow it physically hurt to look at her.

"I'm well aware Cass and when this mission is over I'm sure we'll have a lengthy discussion about it but right now I need you to tell me why you called"

 _"Fine I wanted to check on you and make sure everything was stable enough for you to function"_

"I would like to express how grateful I am for your concern Cass truly I am but until every one of the supernaturals in that detention center is free I don't think I'll be myself" Evie admitted wishing she could hug Cass and weep tears of gratitude but she couldn't allow the slightest crack in her mask, not yet.

 _"What if something happens?"_

"If anything should happen to me or the other generals then there have been back up plans put in place so they can still escape without the Baron's full interference"

 _"Nothing's going to happen to you Evie"_ Evie snorted at the command because that's honestly what it was. Cass didn't ask when it came to her and the others, she demanded results and part of Evie liked that but the other part, the part that was roaring beneath the surface was not putting up with it.

"Don't order me about Cass, I already made a promise to Danny that I would see her after this mission was over and I keep my promises"

 _"Of course_ "

"Alpha" Endora nodded towards the sun as it descended behind the mountains bringing the darkness with it.

"Don't worry about me Cass I'll do my best and check in with you later"

 _"I take it that's your cue?"_

"Till next time I guess"

 _"Good luck"_

"Thanks we'll need it" Evie hung up, tossing the phone to Endora.

It was time to start getting everyone in to position and wait for the right moment to strike. Evie herself and her 'generals' were already in position atop a building right across from the detention center. It was the best vantage point and should anything go wrong Evie would throw herself into the fight and make an opening for them so they could continue the plan.

From what they'd seen the building had the highest security and the most super ZETA's they had counted. There were a number of extra guards paid for by Corve of course and that meant they could handle a fight better than the frat boys. It would be a tie between complete obedience and the power of greed and Evie didn't like those odds.

They had kept an ongoing investigation of what kind of defenses were used as well as what supernatural means were in place. If there were barriers then they would need muscle, if there were field spells then they would need the mages, and if they had surveillance than her and the nymphs would be the only ones fast enough to take them out. This is why she needed the others to do this, they all had something to contribute in the rescue of their fellow supernaturals and Evie wanted them to feel like they were making an impact now they would.

"First wave in position"

Evie could see the different parts of the first wave getting closer to the building in three person groups. It was best for everyone to have some looking out for them and in three person groups that was guaranteed to increase their safety and scare the guards.

Taking a deep breath Evie gripped the hilt of handle of her sword steeling the last of her nerves. This was going to throw a lot of people into the storm but she would not let supernaturals fall prey to the Baron's need for revenge.

"First wave engage"

And just like that the silence was shattered and battle cries filled the air as the first of them hit the buildings defenses. The super Zeta's were taken by surprise and didn't have time to brace themselves as they were tossed aside or thrown against the building. The drugs in their veins kept them from any serious harm but they couldn't stand in their way.

The first wave drew out the guards causing as much noise and trouble as possible. The Baron knew they would be coming so why not put on the show he wanted?

"Second wave into position"

The second wave was mostly nymphs, Fae, and Fawns because they were the fastest and would be able to slip inside in all the chaos. Upon entering the building successfully they would create as many openings as possible meaning busting out doors and windows so they could evacuate the detainees as quickly as possible.

Evie clenched her jaw watching as most of them fought the guards head on fighting a wince at every blow, harmful or not. She was having them fight and people got hurt when they fought she just wished she could take all their hits for them.

"Alpha?" Endora eyed her unable to hold back her worry as Evie's grip grew tighter with each second.

"I'm holding steady Dora" Evie assured her feeling a pulse of worry shoot through the bond. Frowning she sent back a few of her own with all the love she could manage without flitting off to go find Danny. It took everything she had not to draw her sword and cut a few guards down for size just so it would end sooner but she held herself to her word on not harming anyone beyond incapacitation.

"Should we move in?"

"Have the second wave go, the others don't quite need us yet" Evie ordered keeping her eyes on the battle below. The second wave would get in then her and her wave would tear through the last of their defenses and make way to the actual prison area. From what they had found in their reconnaissance and the schematics for the building the best place to hold any kind of prisoners would be in the basement or the top floor because it was such a high drop.

Evie hoped it didn't come to them having to escape through the roof because only a handful of the mages could even levitate small objects much less people.

"Alpha"

"Hmm?"

"Your mate has a small complication" Endora flinched at Evie's sharp turn. She really didn't want to bring this up with her Alpha but the blonde had told them that any communication with Danny was to be reported to her ASAP.

"Complication?"

"Yes the huntress Mel is not with Theo but she intends to still attempt to keep him distracted"

"Les dieux méprisent vraiment la progéniture de Lilith"(1) Evie growled forcing down her guilt. She had hoped Danny wouldn't be affected by her family's eternal bad luck but at this point there was nothing they could do to help her.

"I wouldn't say that Alpha" Endora muttered weakly, the gods had their reasons but she knew as well as the others that something wasn't quite wright in their disfavor of Lilith and her progeny.

"Don't try and tell me otherwise Endora, now has the second wave made their move?" Evie turned her full attention back to the battle. They had indeed made their move and were zooming passed most the guards but it was getting difficult when they were being bottlenecked.

"Alpha?"

"We can't waste time Theo will figure it out if he hasn't already and that means the hunters will be on their way if they aren't with Baron" Walking to the edge of the roof Evie jumped onto the ledge. "If they're going to be here at any moment then a few pieces of the plan need to be moved up"

"Alright" Fabian drew his escrima sticks more than happy to finally join the fight.

"Try to keep up but no hurting the humans"

"Yes Alpha" At their affirmative Evie jumped off the ledge.

The moment her feet touched the ground Evie was gone, to them it looked like she had never been there in the first place but to her it was like the rest of the world was out of focus but the building. She knew the front entrance would be the where they would expect her to go but there were class rooms on either side and plowing through one of those walls would create another entrance.

The windows of the second floor were being busted out as those of the second wave made their way through the building. She needed to get through the crowd faster but smaller fights kept drawing her attention disrupting her mission.

Growling to herself Evie shouldered another super ZETA off one of the weakened Fae. Everyone had their own stamina but the ZETA's wouldn't stop unless you knocked them out and that was pretty hard when they had titanium skulls.

"Can you go on?"

"Yeah I just need to catch my breath" The Fae panted brushing loose strands out of her face, her clothes were a little worse for wear but they didn't exactly have armor.

"Where's the rest of your group?"

"Over there, we go separated" looking in the direction she was pointing in Evangeline helped the Fae up and flitted her over to her group.

"Keep an eye on her and stick together"

"Yes Alpha"

Leaving them to regroup Evangeline flitted back towards the building to check on their progress. The second wave had taken off the doors but it wouldn't be enough she was going to make those extra openings. Skidding to a stop by the side of the building Evie forced her hands to open, if she flat out punched the wall then the whole building might become unstable with her strength so unrestrained. If she clawed part of the wall then it would cut her power in half serving its purpose of cutting a hole in the wall.

"Rah!"

Dragging her hand along the wall Evangeline felt the brick and metal beams tearing under her touch. It was a lot like running her hand through a wall of rubble she could feel her hand being cut and metal shards stabbing her hand. Pulling away she looked back watching the wall crumble revealing a classroom full of extra desks. It seemed they had cleared out some of the classrooms to make room for their prisoners.

"MOVE IN!" She roared.

The members of the second wave who hadn't gotten in the first time followed her voice throwing the desks and chairs out of the way as her generals stuck by her side. They had a tough time keeping track of her but she didn't fault them for their inability to keep a lock on her she was acting on instinct and that made her unpredictable.

"We moving in?" Brentius rumbled shoving away a couple of ZETA's with one of the longer tables.

"Yes and be careful in there its close courters" Evangeline warned, stepping through the rubble without a care as cement dust and bricks rained from above.

"Yes Alpha"

Fabian went a head of them checking in with the others of the second wave. They were running up and down the halls fighting guards, checking classrooms, and trying to find more exits.

"Did you guys manage to find them?"

"We found that most the guards are trying to block off access to the basement but there are also ZETA's upstairs and that's where the scent of blood is coming from" The faun reported wiping sweat from his brow. They had fought their way in but keeping the guards and ZETA's back was so draining, they never let up!

"Alright have the second wave check the upstairs and hammer away at their defenses me and the generals will be paying the guards down stairs a visit" Evangeline wanted to take out their legs before going for the throat and she wouldn't take chances in letting Baron catch his breath.

"Yes Alpha, second wave upstairs!" Those in the hallway followed the faun upstairs shaking the foundation of the stairs with their hooves and feet.

Turning away from the stairs Evangeline followed the few guards left standing as they scrambled to make their way to the basement to warn their fellow guards.

"What do you think is down there?" muttered Travis as he wiped his hands on his pants trying to get rid of the sweat and dust.

"Whatever it is they clearly don't want us to see it and were going to take every advantage from them even if it's just supplies"

It didn't take long to find the batter hallway that led to the basement the walls were torn up and the floor was slimy with something that didn't sit well with Evangeline. Raising her hand she signaled for them to wait it wouldn't do for them to be exhausted when they went down there.

"Take a moment to breath and get your strength back, they aren't going anywhere"

"I have some water if any of you need it" Offered Endora thanking the gods for her preparation skills.

"Hold on, Alpha do you need to feed?" Travis's pack mentality was really coming into play, especially now that their Alpha figure was so close to snapping.

"No Travis"

"But you haven't fed since-"

"I know when I last fed Travis but I don't have the time nor the control to feed off of any of you safely" Evangeline bit out fighting to keep her fangs from extending at the mere thought of feeding. She was starving but the beast in her didn't want bags of blood oh no it wanted to hunt prey and tear into it with her powerful jaws but things were too dangerous to hunt like that. If she gave into such impulses then there would be no telling how many people died simply because she was being overwhelmed by blood lust.

"Take your breather and we'll move on"

None of them dared question her now that they realized just how close to snapping she was. They didn't want to place any bets but there was no doubt in their minds that the feared wolf would be making an appearance tonight. They had all heard the howls from the forest last semester and they could feel it clawing its way to the surface. None of them had seen it in person and to be honest they didn't want to, such a beast would be terrifying and with Evangeline's lack of restraint they didn't think the wolf would be so merciful in its hunt.

Ignoring the others Evangeline checked out the hallway to keep herself occupied. It wasn't very long and there was only two doors, one of which she knew was the basement door. It wouldn't take much to rip away the door and storm the basement she knew from the schematics that it was one of the smallest basements on campus but that was mostly because it was full of old school supplies.

"Alpha we're ready"

Turning back to her team Evie looked them over making sure they were strong enough. They were a little worse for wear with torn clothes, covered in scratches and bruises but they weren't out of breath and clear of any exhaustion.

"Alright let's go see what they're hiding"

Drawing her sword Evie led her team down the empty hallway with a predatory gate. She had no plans of letting the guards in the basement know they were there but what was the point in sparing them? No, no, no keep a hold of yourself. Evie used her sword to cut the door in half tossing one half to Fabian so he could use it as a shield while she took the other half.

"Down we go"

Evie made her way down the stairs with ease she could have flitted down but then the others would miss out on the fight and they were there to keep her from doing anything too reckless. They managed to reach the bottom only to find a small hallway.

"When this is over I'm getting rid of all the secondary hallways because this is ridiculous" Evie muttered.

Creeping forward she listened for the guards wincing as they stomped around in the other room. Signaling them to halt Evie peeked around the corner taking in the entire basement. It seemed they had turned the small space into a make shift brewery but some of the pipes going to the main dispenser were yellow. Following the pipes Evie frowned the tanks were dripping some kind of liquid from one of the pipes. Looking down at the puddle that formed Evangeline noticed how yellow it was, no not yellow it was gold similar to…

"No"

"Alpha?"

"Take pictures of this and send it to Cass and when we get in there we're going to destroy those tanks but make sure you don't get any on your open wounds" Evie ordered bending the grip on her sword from rage.

"Yes Alpha" Fabian and Endora took a few pictures with their phones sending them and readying their weapons.

"Alright let's move"

Evie and Fabian went first using the door shields to shove back the guards before Endora and Travis got a good idea of the lay out and moved in. The guards were so focused on trying to attack or catch them that they didn't hear Brentius until after her walked through the door way tearing apart the top of it because he was too tall.

Now that the half giant had entered the room the guards tried to close rank and protect their precious machinery but it was too late the half giant plowed through them. With the lines broken Evie and the others took care of the guards pulling them away every time they tried to protect the machine giving Brentius free reign to destroy the equipment beyond repair. He tore up pipes, twisted scaffolding, he even busted open the vats flooding the basement with beer and the blood of the Lophii.

She had wondered what the Baron was giving the ZETA's to get them so ripped and now it made sense. The blood of a giant fish demi-god held unknown consequences and to have frat boys drink it with alcohol was incredibly dangerous. Evie was glad they had found the Baron's super stash because now they destroyed it and it would take them time to rebuild it even with Corve's help.

"Let's get out of here" They had done their damage and now they needed to help with the others.

Racing upstairs Evie hoped the evacuation was as successful as their mission. Exiting the basement Evie could hear the stampede of people above them and when they made it into the open she saw why. The halls were nothing but chaos as guards were being fought off and people were carried out. This wouldn't do, they needed more exits so more people could get out.

Flitting down the hallway they had used to enter the building Evie went to the classroom across the hall and kicked out most the wall creating another exit.

"Come through here there's another exit now"

The evacuee's heard her call and looked more than relieved at the news. Sadly if they could hear her then so could the guards and they made an effort to try and block off the classroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Evie snarled shoving them back, she wouldn't have their hope of escape snatched from them when they were so close, not by these mongrels.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Alpha!" Called travis as he fought off one of the guards throwing the man aside to be charged by another one.

"What?"

"Alpha its for you" Travis threw her his phone it took a little stretching on her part but she caught it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey runt we're going to be late to that check point"_ Mattie sounded stressed, almost panicked and that was setting off all kinds of warning bells in Evie's head.

"Why? What happened?"

 _"Carm's gone ballistic and tried rushing the Baron_ "

"Shit!" Evie dodged a stray crate as it smashed into the wall, sending a glare at the perpetrator before flitting past him giving him a harsh kick. The guard went flying into some of their equipment effectively crushing it.

 _"I know, I know he got away and we're sort of busy but do your part and know we'll be a little late!"_ Mattie went on trying to keep the severity of their situation from the runt. If the blonde found out how bad they had it not only would her ego take a wicked blow but the hunters would all be slaughtered.

"What about you?"

 _"I'm alright, were pinned down but-"_

"Where?" Evie demanded, sliding between two guards she elbowed them both in the back sending them crashing to the ground.

 _"Not now runt, were both a little busy"_

"Tell me Matska"

 _"No just do your job and I'll do mine"_

"Matska-"

"CARM!" Evie froze she could hear her sisters scream at whatever happened on the other end, it rang in her ears piercing her soul.

That was it she was going to go help them.

"ENDORA! FABIAN! GET THEM TO THE FOREST I HAVE TO GO!" Evangeline didn't wait for them to respond she flitted out of the area following her senses to find her sisters. The wolf took advantage of her crumbling restraint and forced her sense to reach out further catching the snap of bows and the sharp cries of her sister.

Growling Evangeline tore through campus until she found the Baron's hunters pelting the headless horseman monument with arrows. The fresh scent of blood made her snarl because only three people on campus had the same blood and she was one of them.

Flitting back and forth around the hunters she sent them flying from the short winds it created, making an excellent diversion. The hunters were shocked by her sudden entrance but didn't have time to shoot her when they were being thrown like rag dolls. Evie did her best not to hurt them but they were hunting her sisters and that was a definite no go.

Skidding to a halt beside the monument Evie hissed gaining her sisters attention. Mattie was leaning back against the monuments base and Carmilla gods Carmilla was in bad shape. Her sister was fading in and out of consciousness with an arrow in her shoulder with blood dribbling down her shoulder staining her shirt.

"Thank gods you're here" Mattie sighed relieved.

"Let's go" Evie bit out.

Mattie grabbed Carmilla and tried to get the brunette to move but an agonized shriek spilled from her lips shocking her back into consciousness. The dark beauty stopped at once carefully wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist to keep her from collapsing.

"I can't move her or it'll go deeper"

"Need to move"

"I would if I could but we can't risk it" Mattie hissed hearing the hunters starting to re-group, they were running out of time.

"Get on!" Evie let the wolf through shifting as best she could in such a small space. For some reason she was a lot bigger than she remembered but that didn't matter. Laying down Evie watched Mattie carry their sister as gently as she could to Evie's side till she jumped on earning another cry from Carmilla.

"Go as slow as you can, the more you move the more pain she's in"

Evie growled already knowing the stakes at this point.

It was hard to hide a giant wolf behind the monument but Evie did her best to trot away without jostling Carmilla too much. They were almost out of the area when arrows flew by Evie's head, it seemed the hunters were faster than she thought. Pushing her luck she took off in a slow gallop wincing at her sisters whimpers but they needed to cover more ground than this if they were going to get out alive.

They were almost across campus and Evie was getting better at dodging the arrows but Carmilla was getting worse as she lost more blood. Evie tried to keep an eye on the hunters because they seemed to be falling behind and that was perfect for them right now.

Only a little closer and they would make it to the-a sharp whine ripped through the night air as arrows plunged into her right side and hind leg. Falling on her left side she tried to keep Carmilla from falling but Mattie was there to catch her. Lifting her head Evie saw Mel and a few others already notching more arrows.

The hunters hadn't fallen behind they had split up and circled around she should have seen them coming!

"They just won't let up" Mattie growled.

Shaking her head Evie forced the wolf back so she could shift, making herself a smaller target. They were in a pretty bad spot not only being out in the open but two of them were wounded now.

"Matska take Sister and go" Evie bit out, she had gotten them pretty far but Mattie could get Carmilla to a safer place from here she was resourceful when she wanted to be.

"What!?

"GO Matska!"

"What about you?" Mattie looked incredulous not that she blamed her. Carmilla would be trouble enough moving around with an arrow in her shoulder and now Evie was telling her to go while she had two arrows sticking out of her, which were really starting to burn.

"Get her to safety I'll handle the bastards!"

Mattie went to protest but an arrow flew past her head giving her one last warning before the hunters closed in on them. Growling under her breath Mattie picked up Carmilla and flitted away leaving Evie to deal with the hunters.

Rolling on to her side Evie hissed glaring at the arrows sticking out of her side and leg. Grabbing the closest one she took a deep breath before ripping it out. Gritting her teeth she punched the ground effectively popping her knuckles and making a sizable crater. Glaring at the blessed wood in her hand she noticed the green slime dripping from it.

"Damn"

Poison was a possibility but there was a sharp pain to it, the substance was fast acting and the burning in her leg from the other one could have been dipped in holy water. They were getting pretty dangerous in their hunting and to think her sister had one of these stuck in her chest!

Rolling on to her stomach Evie used her good leg to get up but her side burned worse for it. Taking a sharp breath she grit her teeth and reached down, ripping the other arrow out of her leg hissing as pain jolted through her. Pulling the arrow round she glared at wincing when she saw that the head was missing.

"They truly want us to suffer…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way "

Growling Evangeline looked up to find Mel a few feet away with another arrow at the ready. This was the only time she had seen one of the Baron's hunters alone so either they had split up to cover more ground or Mel was cocky.

"What's the matter Mel? Upset you weren't able to get your shot in?"

"I don't mind, I can make up for it now"

"Please you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn much less me"

"Oh you're so dead fang face!" Mel snarled drawing back her arrow.

Steeling her nerves Evie pushed herself into a sprinters crouch before flitting past Mel sending the huntress flying. If Mel and the other hunters were going to make it through the night then she needed to get as far away from them as possible but her leg suddenly didn't agree with that plan.

Mid step Evie's leg gave out sending her flying because of the momentum. She tore her hands through a wall on accident but that got her thinking using what was left of the wall she charged at the next one busting through it leaving a trail of bricks and dust to the forest. By the time she had made two trails her side was killing her and her leg was on fire, burning her with every step. Evie had to take short breaths to focus on getting away and not the pain but her body screamed in protest.

"T-time to find sister"

Flitting after Matska's scent she found herself at the manor she nearly tripped on the front steps but managed to catch herself on the door jamb. Her leg and side were killing her but she needed to get inside and check on the others slamming the door shut Evie limped down the hallway and through the apartment door surprised to find the secret passage way open.

"Oh god we have another one, Laura!" Lafontaine dropped the blanket in their hand to go to Evie.

"What now? I though we-OH MY GOD!" The reporter joined, the ginger by the door terrified at the sight of yet another wounded vampire.

"Evie? Evie?" Lafontaine was loud and clear but the pain in her side was becoming too much her body was starting to shut down. She couldn't give in just yet, not when she didn't know how her sisters were.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Hold on, Evie can you walk?" Laf wrapped a careful arm around the blonde sensing her anxiety.

"I-yes but my leg is-its killing me"

"Laf she's starting to bleed more if it gets on the floor were screwed" Laura looked around the room trying to keep herself from shoving the blonde into the secret tunnel. She couldn't do that to the blonde after all she had done to fix her mistakes and she was wounded trying to save Carmilla, yes they were sisters and she would have done it any way but Laura was eternally grateful.

"Let's get her down below with the others" Lafontaine grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the wounded blonde ushering her to the hatch.

"Careful"

"I know, I know" Evie was starting to felt light headed but leaning on Lafontaine and Laura definitely helped.

The duo helped her down the first few steps before she could grab onto the wall. Once she was low enough they closed the hatch and started putting all the furnature back. Evie didn't mind the darkness but she was really starting to feel the pain.

Mattie heard her approach and flitted to the stairs ready to lay into the reporter again when she saw who it was.

"Finally I was starting to get worried" Mattie sighed, standing from her crouch.

"Evie?"

"I'm here sister" Evie followed Mattie back around the corner whimpering at the sight of her sister leaning against the wall with a rag pressed against her wound. She didn't make it around the corner before her leg gave out making her slide down the wall.

"God Evie your leg" Carmilla could smell all the blood, the wound was healing slower than usual but she passed that off as their weapons being blessed or something.

"I'm fine just keep quiet the patrols should be headed this way soon and I am not letting us get caught because of my blood trail"

"How can they not when you're bleeding all over the place?!" Mattie whisper harshly, ripping off a piece of the blanket she hurriedly checked the wounds before tying it off just above mid-thigh.

"Because I left multiple trails to other buildings and destroyed a few things along the way in such a random pattern they would have to check every building before they even came close to finding me" Evangeline had to close her eyes to focus more on her side than her leg. Her side ached, the outer flesh of the wound was burned and stung at the touch. For some reason that burn was starting to creep further up her side and deeper into her stomach maybe even lower by her intestines. Mel always did like to drag out the hunt as long as possible so why not drag out the pain?

"Here press this to your side" Carmilla had wadded another piece of the blanket to press against her side.

"Thank you sister" Evie took the make shift gauze and pressed it to her side groaning softly as she leaned back against the stone wall. The pain in her side grew shaper with each breath till she just stopped breathing but the burning seemed to go deeper than just her side she could feel her insides starting to burn as well. She was so tired maybe a short nap would help?

"Well this is certainly not the most ideal situation to find ourselves in but if we can get past the maniacs we can- Runt?" Mattie noticed the blondes dozing but passing out wasn't the best thing to do right now, not after being shot with two arrows of unknown magical properties.

"Evie come on you gotta stay awake" Carmilla wrapped her good arm around the blonde lightly shaking her shoulders.

"Just…tired.. Je suis si fatigué soeur ... ça fait mal, mais si je dors ... peut-être ... peut-être que ça va ..."(2) Evie's eyes were drooping way too fast for a vampire and she was starting to slur her words together.

"Sœur endormie ... Just-juste un peu endormi ... "(3)

"No, no, no Evie sweetie no sleeping until Laf checks you ok?" Carmilla might have been weak from blood loss be even she wasn't that out of it.

"Those bastards must have dipped the arrows in something before coming after us" Mattie growled trying to keep her voice down. Laura and Lafontaine had already started shifting the furniture to cover the secret entrance and she hoped that the blood from Evie's leg didn't lead to their little hiding place.

"She has to stay awake but there's no telling the affects they might have on her, what if she starts crying or something? Evie's never been a quite crier" Carmilla didn't want to add to the panic bit it was always amazing that such gut wrenching sobs could come from such a small girl but Evangeline's tears were never wasted on trivial things.

"We'll have to keep her quiet and awake till their little search parties pass through" Mattie looked up at the floor boards nervously chipping away at her nail polish.

"Come on Evie you gotta stay awake remember?" Carmilla patted the blondes shoulder as her head lulled to the side nearly colliding with Carmilla's.

"Si fatigué ... Il-il brûle, mais ... la brûlure ... " (4) The blonde stared straight ahead distant for a moment before she looked down at her wounded side her hands trembled at the sight of her own blood.

"Evie you're ok remember? We've got you, Mattie and I have you"

"Feu dans mes veines ... "(5) Carmilla frowned her brown eyes darted from glazed blue to her trembling hand.

"Evie…"

"Feu ... elle dit que je devais feux d'incendie, mais ... dans mes veines ..."(6)

"Mattie, Mattie!" Carmilla hissed catching the dark beauties attention. "She's losing it"

""... Elle dit que je devais le feu ... mais si je le laisse saigner ... je ne vais pas avoir ce feu"(7)

"Mattie!"

She was about to speak when they heard banging on the front door. The ZETA's and hunters were finally making their rounds. Ignoring her own growing panic Mattie went to the blonde and took her face in her hands hissing at how cold she was. Instead of heating up from the concoction in her blood like a human would Evie would grow colder thanks to her vampric physiology.

"Little one listen to me and listen well she might have passed that fire on to you but you control it now, you are the one who commands it not her, forget my words from before and all will come to pass understand?"

Mattie caught a flash of recognition in those glazed sapphires but the stomping feet of the hunters drew her attention away from the blonde.

Her thoughts were correct they were here for any vampire stowaways but somehow the children managed to get by on the skin of their teeth. Mattie felt hopeful that just maybe they wouldn't screw it up but when Evangeline's huntress covered for them the blonde seemed to be the tiniest bit lucid. It seemed they thought it best to keep the ginger with them just in case she was in on it they could catch her slipping up like they had Kirsch.

"Mon cœur.. "

Carmilla pulled the disorientated blonde into her good shoulder pressing her face into the crook of her neck to keep her quiet.

"Shh Evie"

 _"Look you guys have had this place staked out for weeks I don't see why you wouldn't trust your own people when they said no one was here"_

 _"They might not have found anything yet Lawrence but it's only a matter of time"_ Theo left the room and the front door slammed shut making Evie jump in Carmilla's arms.

In record time the table was moved and so were the chairs the hatch creaked as Lafontaine pulled up the false floorboards and grabbed the handle. Light poured in and Mattie fought the hiss in her throat, as the eldest it was her duty to protect her younger siblings but the ginger could help her youngest sister with whatever those idiots dipped their arrows in.

"Whoa what happened to her? She was bleeding out when we last saw her shouldn't she have healed by now?"

"Those mongrels used something on their arrows and it's starting to take affect" growled Mattie ignoring Carmilla's protests she scooped up the blonde carrying her up the stone steps.

"Oh my god Evie!" Laura covered her mouth at all the blood.

"She was shot while helping us escape but now we need to know what was on those arrows so we can heal her" Mattie took charge, she might not be clan regent but as co-eldest and the only one not wounded she was making the calls.

"Perry quick get that first aid kit with the magic stuff" Lafontaine waved the vamp over to the chase but being on such high alert was making in nearly impossible for her to let either of her sisters out of her sight.

"Got it!"

Perry came running back in the red first aid kit in one hand and a spray bottle in the other.

"Ok now lay her down"

"Uh not happening blood bag"

"What?"

"I just dragged my half dead sister out of a battle field and now my other one is bleeding out because whatever those bastards used isn't letting her heal and she's burning UP FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" Mattie roared clutching the blonde to her chest with her fangs barred at the humans.

"Mattie you have to put her down ok then we can-"Laura was silenced by a fierce growl, which made Carmilla stand between them her eyes were starting to grow focused again.

"Mattie you need to calm down" The wounded vamp was met with a growl as well but this one was lighter.

"We can't help Evie unless Laf looks at her" Carmilla kept eye contact with her sister knowing that as long as she had the woman's attention she could talk a little sense into her.

Mattie closed her eyes trying to reign in her instincts but it was so damn hard. Both her siblings were almost killed in the same evening so she was more than a little scared for them. There was no way in hell they were all going to die at this pseudo-versity, she wouldn't let them. Gods it was so weird feeling this amount of protectiveness towards the runt, any other day it would have gotten on her nerves but it was starting to feel natural.

"Fine but I'm supervising"

Laying the wounded blonde on the couch Mattie climbed over her watching the ginger with sharp eyes as they set down the kit and looked at Evie's side. Lafontaine frowned this wound was similar to Carmilla's the arrow head broke off after penetrating the vampires thick skin but there was also a green substance around the wound proving Mattie's fears of possible poisoning.

"Ok with the arrow head is probably still inside her so I'm gonna need more room to work and some tweezers, J.P?" Asked Laf as they pulled on a pair of gloves there was no telling what that goop was.

"On it" The AI ran upstairs still unused to the power of flitting from place to place.

"Ok I need to lift her shirt and she might not be lucid but I would feel uncomfortable for her if I didn't ask permission"

"Just do it the longer that thing is inside her the longer she'll be in pain" Carmilla knew Evie would be anxious but this needed to be done.

"Alright" Lifting the blonde's shirt enough to work Lafontaine was distracted by the faint scars that wrapped around the vampires waist ending at the bottom of her ribs.

"I have the equipment" called J.P his voice a perfect calm in the suffocating tension.

"Bring it here" Careful of the burnt flesh Laf felt around the wound frowning when they didn't feel the arrow head near the surface.

Taking the tweezers off the tray J.P set down they gently pulled back the skin of the wound seeing nothing but congealed blood. Using the makeshift gauze to clean the wound they used their fingers to get a better look wiping as they went until they realized why they didn't feel the arrow head.

"Shit"

"What?!" both vampires asked in unison.

"The arrow head it's..it's gone"

"What?" Carm stepped forward ready to push the ginger aside but Mattie took over.

"I don't understand"

"It looks...it looks like it " Looking at the wound better Laf grabbed the scalpel and tried to cut the wound open a little more but the damn thing was useless on vampire skin.

"Like it what?" Mattie's words were clipped, ready to bust a hole in the wall if she didn't start getting answers.

"I can't see it "

"Why can't you see it?" Mattie demanded.

"Because the arrow head burned through her skin and fell inside her, burning anything it's come in contact with and it's still burning inside her from what I can tell"

"Fuck" Carmilla fell into the arm chair, things were just getting worse.

"What'd you need to do to get it out?"

"I need one of you to open the wound more so I can see, then I can find it and pull it out but it's slowly burning through her innards as we speak so time is off the essence if you know what I mean"

"Done" Mattie leaned forward pressing her nails into the wound she slowly dragged them down affectively slicing open the wound from Evangeline's bottom rib to her hip earning a pitiful whimper from the delirious blonde.

"Now get to work"

Lafontaine didn't need any further motivation they worked quickly between the scalpel and tweezers they dug around till the tweezers met the accursed arrow head. Grabbing between the tweezers they pulled it out dropping it on the plate. Moving to Evie's leg they were able to use the scalpel to cut open her jeans so they could work, luckily this arrow head wasn't burning everything around it the congealed blood was keeping it in place but the constant sizzling noise was worrisome.

"Ok they're out but she's still not healing"

"We know the one in her leg was dipped in holy water but the other was most likely acid" Mattie's voice was low fighting to keep it even. She was really fighting herself here because everything in her wanted to rip those blood bags apart but her siblings needed her and she wouldn't leave them in such a vulnerable state.

"Blood, we have all that blood in the freezer would that help?" Asked Perry for once she didn't give a damn about the carpet or how much blood was ruining the upholstery. She was back to herself at the moment and she would take it for all she could get and her friend wasn't even lucid enough to realize she'd just been cut open so of course she would help.

"That might help flush her system, it's the only way to get the stuff out of her" Carmilla rubbed her shoulder thinking of the ache deep in her muscles.

"I'll get some then"

"And a bowl" Called Mattie "We're going to need it"

"Why?" It was the first time Laura spoke since the impromptu surgery began.

"Because the only way for her blood to be cleansed is to get it out and when a vampire's body rejects diluted blood it only comes out one of two ways" Carmilla made a gaging face and Laura got the idea.

"That's terrible"

"True it's not the most glamorous way but its how our bodies work" Carmilla shrugged regretting it as her still healing shoulder was jostled sending a shooting pain through her chest.

When it came to poisons if a vampire ingested it then their body would pull a reverse of their digestion and send blood to their stomach that they could regurgitate therefore getting rid of the bad blood. If the blood was injected then they would have to feed her new blood and then do it the old fashioned way and bleed her until the symptoms went away and she started to heal again.

"Ok here's the blood and the bowl you asked for though I don't really think I want to know why you need one" Perry handed the items to Mattie.

"Good, one less human to disgust" Mattie tore open the bag, forgoing a straw or some other disguise, it would be best to get it from the source but they needed to keep their cover as long as possible.

Pressing the open bag to Evangeline's lips she waited.

"Come on little one you need to feed"

"Non ... non plus de feu "(8)

"This isn't the bad stuff little one, come on" Mattie coaxed the blonde to sit up enough to drink but not tear her wound any further.

Evie's head lulled to the side unconsciously falling on Mattie shoulder as her eyes struggled to focus. It was a good thing instinct kicked in so even a poison ridden vampire could smell the delicious blood being offered. Hesitantly the blonde leaned forward, nipping weakly at the blood bag like most vampires drank from the source trying to bite into the human that wasn't there.

Mattie pressed it to the blonde's lips helping the girl along and just like that the blood bag was drained.

"Why don't you all go back to your rooms it's gonna get pretty gross here in a minute and the less people fighting the urge to sympathy vomit the better" Carmilla advised moving so she was on the end of the chase.

"Ok well that's our cue" Perry grabbed Laf's arm and the back of J.P's t-shirt dragging the A.I away like a child which wasn't too far from the truth.

Laura wanted to stay, it had been so long since she'd last seen Carmilla, since she'd been in her presence but she didn't think she could handle all the blood.

"Are you guys gonna be ok out here?"

"We'll be fine Laura, we can hide if we need to we can hid but for now we'll be here with Evie" Carmilla assured her human. It was hard being this close and not pulling the stressed out cream puff into her arms but right now she had to help Mattie with the whole cleansing process.

"If you say so" Laura forced herself to leave they would be in for a long night as it was they didn't need her emotional baggage getting in the way. Still tomorrow was a new day and that meant new chances of rekindling their friendship and whatever else she hoped they still had.

"Good luck Carm"

Maybe things would start looking up for them though Laura doubted it.

Only time would tell.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Ok that was chp39 i'm sorry if it seems choppy and a bit rushed because part of it was but this is part of something I wrote way back in the beginning trying to get ahead of myself in writing only for things to change as I wrote them. So if its not as smooth or a little out of character its because part of this I had already written and I couldn't throw it all out.**

 **.**

 **translations**

 **(1) The gods truly despise the progeny of Lilith**

 **(2) I'm so tired sister...it hurts but if I sleep...maybe it...maybe it'll...**

 **(3) sleepy sister...Just-just a little...sleepy**

 **(4) so tired...It-it burns but...the burn...**

 **(5) fire in my veins**

 **(6) Fire...she said I had fire but...fires in my veins...**

 **(7) She said I had fire ... but if I let it bleed out... so I will not have this fire**

 **(8) no...no more fire**

 **..**

 **..**


	40. Chapter 40

..

 **..**

 **here's ch40 now comes the slow down of that shit storm that was the last chapter. I apologize if things seem choppy but these are pieces I wrote as I watched the series so I got ahead of myself and couldn't delete pieces but i'll tie everything back in so no worries.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Eyeing the creaking floorboards Mattie stayed alert waiting for the ZETA's to leave. This was the second raid in two days and she was pissed at having to sit on the dusty stone floor of the secret tunnel for hours on end as the frat boy's searched the manor. The boys could barely get passed the second story hallway without getting lost so she didn't see why they bothered. Till they stopped dropping by her and her sisters would have to get used to the dingy old tunnel.

Looking down Mattie couldn't help cracking the tiniest smile. Her sisters were huddled together snoozing away as if they weren't right under their enemy's feet. Carmilla had healed up a lot faster than expected though her shoulder was still aching and limited her movement it was Evangeline who had it tough. The tiny blonde stuck in a daze waking only when forced to feed before falling back to sleep.

From what they could tell her internal organs had been burned by the acid but she wasn't favoring her stomach anymore so it seemed to have healed. Her leg was still stiff but that was to be expected after having holy water trapped in the wound. They used most of the healing products from the first aid kit to heal her burnt flesh and sealing her wounds but now they had to get the stuff out of her system with some blood and rest. Since then the blonde had been nestled between her and Carm, keeping the blonde as comfortable as possible while in such a vulnerable state.

They would take turns caring for the blonde between feedings and getting her to stay awake for more than a few minutes. Carm was the best one to handle the humans because some time in the night after their arrival Mattie had lost all patience for them leaving Carm to play spokeswoman. When Evangeline's soldiers came around through the secret tunnel Mattie took over, relieved to know they didn't need her help just yet, they had succeeded in clearing out the detention center and were resting up before pulling a full evacuation.

She was proud of her youngest sister's intelligence and skill for putting a few contingency plans in place before this mess unfolded and the rebels would be self-sustaining for quite a while. They also brought news of Kirsch saying that the boy was healing better than expected and treated well. Mattie expected nothing less after everything Evangeline had done to get him out of there. As for the rest of Silas there was a few calls from Cass asking if they were alright and demanding to know what had caused her second to pass out.

They would need to do some serious work on that bond training if they were going to stick around this dump any longer. Honestly Mattie wanted to burn it to the ground again, maybe even hope that the stupid fish would burn too but that was too much to ask for and she felt like forsaking the gods at this point. All they ever got was bad luck and if they didn't get a good sign then there would be no helping them.

"Mattie…" Looking down she stroked Carmilla's head tucking away stray curls as the brunette got comfortable again. Carm was always muttering in her sleep but Evangeline was silent. Peeking over Carm to check on the blonde Mattie found her curled up in a tight ball with her head buried in her sister's chest. Something out the sight of all this sappy sisterly love made her missing heart ache.

"Damn you two for being _so_ cute"

Matska Belmonde wasn't the most caring person but when it came to her siblings she would do anything for them, yes both of them. Carmilla had been with her since the beginning and that created a bond even Maman couldn't break with her sisters grounding nor her own banishment. They corresponded through letters and eventually in person but Evangeline was different. The blonde had been on the outskirts of their relationship since that first night in Paris. She was Maman's companion and what little spirit she had was slowly crushed by Maman's domineering attitude and demands of perfection.

A girl who finally had a new lease on life was liberated of her tormentor only to trade one demon for another. Matska didn't know much about Evangeline except what Maman had told her even that was limited to her being a peasant of no name or title. They didn't do so well at their first initial meeting and she had written the girl off because Maman had been in a "progeny" spree having made at least 3 others before the blonde but as time went on she started to notice things. Maman kept the girl close for the first twenty years only letting her leave when she sent her to spread the word about something, she was a simple companion a fetch and carry really but they learned not to mess with her real quick. If Maman found the slightest hint of a bruise healing or otherwise you could bet there would be hell to pay.

Lilith's obsessive domination over the blonde made sense now that Mattie knew of her true relation to their sire. It was rare for a vampire to have any family left after they were changed and Evangeline was a distance relative proving the resilience of Lilith's blood line but they had fallen from greatness by the looks of it. Mattie could only imagine the blow Lilith's ego took when she found her descendants to be nothing but dirt poor peasants. Many would have ignored the relation out of shame or embarrassment but maybe it was for the best because now they had a better chance of not dying under their new clan regent.

Then again they might not be as safe as she wanted to believe with Lilith's ghost still haunting her thoughts.

"Guys it's all clear"

Mattie blinked as light poured down into their hiding place. The humans were getting better at covering their tracks which was a relief.

"Hold on" Nudging Carmilla, Mattie waited for the brunette to wake up before moving.

"Come on Carm it's time to move"

"Oh ok" Carmilla quickly rubbed her eyes trying to get her brain to start up again.

"I've got her take your time"

Mattie scooped up the sleeping blonde easily carrying her upstairs if she wasn't light before she weight practically nothing now. They needed to feed her more so she could get her weight back up and get her moving again.

"Welcome back" Lafontaine greeted watching Mattie carry Evie to the chaise once more. It was so weird seeing Mattie of all people acting so protective of Evie after they had been at each other's throats for most of the semester.

"Thanks" Mattie drawled taking the blanket off the top of the chaise to cover the blonde once more.

"Ok I get that you guys are tired but you should be a little excited because Perry's making us brownies _and_ Cass is coming over"

"When did that happen? And why was I not told?"

"Because I was the one who got the text and you were under the floor boards" Laura explained trying to keep her distance from the dark beauty. If the past two days had taught her anything it was not to raise her voice or get too close to any of the vampires or Mattie would snap and pull all the vampires in the vicinity to her person. Seriously if she wasn't hissing at them Laura would think she was a cuddle monster or something but no she was just Mattie.

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Mattie snarked.

"Leave her be Mattie it's too early for you two to be bickering" Carmilla sunk into one of the arm chairs still wiped out from yet another near death experience because the ache in her shoulder was a constant reminder.

"Fine but I call dibs on Netflix"

"Damn it" Laura muttered. She had wanted to catch up on some of her detective shows.

"Ha" Mattie stuck her tongue out because that's what all adults do when retorting to children.

"Anyway what time did she want to meet?"

"In about 20 minute's maybe?" Laura checked her phone again she had been distracted by the ZETA's throwing her stuff when they ransacked her room.

"Wonderful" Mattie was far from pleased.

"Oh come on Mattie you'll get to see Cass~" Carm teased snorting at the glare Mattie gave her.

"Please Carm I'm not that desperate"

"Righhttt"

"Oh shut up"

"No shut up"

"No you shut up" somehow the two vampires got into a playful shoving match and it was the most adorable thing ever. It was rare to see the two so playful especially after what happened and they needed it.

"Ok vampires time to at least pretend were adults" Laura hated to break up the moment but Cass had already texted that she was on her way.

"Ha I'm the only adult in the room" Mattie drawled shoving Carmilla one last time before smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah right"

"Don't start that again Carm we don't have time for me to whop you again"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused"

"Enough you two I don't have my notebook and this is definitely noteworthy" Lafontaine the room to get their notes.

"Wait what?" The vampires were lost now.

"Laf has started what they like to call a vampire case study because there is literally nothing true about you guys out there" Laura explained hoping they wouldn't be too upset. It was one thing to be a little curious about your friends but it was another thing to turn them into a case study without their permission.

"That's bad" Carmilla muttered rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll say when did ginger #2 get that idea?" Mattie was pissed that this was going on without her knowledge.

"A while ago? I don't know it was before you guys went underground with all the vampire hunts"

"Maybe we should have a talk about what you do in your spare time and what that has to do with _us_ "

"Hehe yeah…" Laura hoped Lafontaine couldn't find their note book just yet but she was saved by the vampires looking towards the door.

"Cass is here?"

"Yup she even knocked" Carmilla smirked thinking how ridiculous this huntress could be.

"Of course she knocked Cass has manners which more than a few humans should take the time to learn" Mattie muttered relieved to have Cass coming around instead of another raid party she didn't like being stuck down in that tunnel for so long and neither did Carmilla.

"I'll go let them in you two try to behave" Warned Laura eyeing the two as she headed for the door.

"We can handle things for five minutes"

"That's debatable Mattie" Carmilla dodged Mattie's playful slap, leaning into the chaise she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey!"

"You guys have been hiding, trying to survive, I finally get to see you and you're squabbling like children?" They turned at Cass's voice smiling sheepishly at being caught. Mattie stood up straight and Carmilla slid off the chaise trying to seem a little more serious and failing.

"I think they have more of a reason then most to mess around when they have the chance" Laura stood a little taller defending the vampires.

Glancing from the chastised vampire to Laura's challenging stare Cass found herself relenting.

"Fine let's start this conversation over then, come in Danny were good"

They had expected Cass to be a little worse for wear after learning about her hunters but Danny looked like hell. The huntress had bags under her eyes and she looked paler than usual. It was obvious that the bond was really taking its toll on her. Following their eyes Cass stepped forward drawing their attention back to her.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Mattie's voice didn't have its usual seductive vibe, it was softer more solemn.

"I need you to help my second recover before we have any serious conversations"

"Well I know the best way to start" Mattie stepped aside letting the huntress see her girlfriend.

The reaction was instantaneous. Danny's eyes lit up and for the first time since they had dragged themselves back to the manor Mattie wasn't overprotective, she didn't even feel the slightest bit of aggression which was a relief for everyone. The huntress walked past the vampires taking a seat on the edge of the chaise, her shoulders visibly relaxed almost slumping as the bond soothed her from the distance that had been forced between them.

"You can stay with her if you want, we can go to the other room" Mattie offered ignoring the others surprise. She might have been hovering the last few days and was by no means done baring her fangs but this wasn't luxury they needed each other to feel stable again. Who knows maybe Evangeline would start healing faster with her mate in such close proximity.

"Thank you" Danny's voice was dry from lack of use making her wince. She needed to get herself together before the stress poured through the bond again.

"If you're alright here then let's go talk" Mattie nodded to the sitting room, it was right next door and they would be able to check in on them at any time so her beast was placated for the moment.

They all made their way to Laura's makeshift office and Mattie was glad to see the human had cleaned up most of her stuff. There were still a ton of boxes but they were along the walls and her desk was cleared off except for her laptop which was closed. Laura hadn't been recording so they wouldn't have to worry about the Baron finding out they were housing vampires, at least not through Laura he wouldn't.

Laura took the office chair so she would be sort of near the middle of the group while Carmilla and Mattie took the edge of her desk perching on the corner of it. This left Cass to stand but she didn't mind she had been sitting around long enough waiting for a moment to speak with them.

"So Jonesy what's happening in the big bad world?" Mattie started folding her arms all business.

"You know the usual panic and discord but now more of the humans are getting involved" Cass explained. "They have added yet another group to the mob of protesters because now they want the Baron thrown off the bored on grounds of discrimination which definitely counts because the supernaturals on campus are more than just supernatural they are of a different race, religion, and sexuality knocking out all the things one shouldn't try to get rid of in society much less a university"

"Joy" Muttered Mattie rubbing her forehead at all the backlash those humans would receive.

"And what does the Baron plan on doing? He tried to get rid of the supernatural community on the grounds of 'protecting' the humans on campus" Laura glanced towards the window. The blinds were down because they weren't stupid and people's lives were at stake but it gave a perfect view of the protestors that hung around Lophii. Lafontaine had been poking at the PETA protestors to see if there was mind control involved but so far their findings were inconclusive.

"Now that he's in power and has Corve on his side he can do what he wants as long as he remembers to let them be and not interfere with their plans for the crater"

"Speaking of the Rat how did he take Evie wreaking his detention center?" Carmilla was dying to know what havoc her sister's rescue had caused the Baron.

"Well as expected the Baron is pissed that they all escaped and his secret to supping up the ZETA's was wreaked by Evangeline and her team but not before they sent me pictures" Cass took out her phone showing them the pictures of the brewery and the tanks of golden liquid.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?" Mattie was horrified because if that was really what she thought it was..

"What is that?" Laura stared at the pictures trying to figure out what that stuff was. She had no clue what steroids looked like in water much less beer.

"That's the blood of are friend Nemo, they must have collected some and started testing it on the ZETA's" Mattie concluded handing the phone to Carmilla.

"Realizing its amazing results they continued making super frat boys" The brunette muttered handing the phone back to Cass.

"And now they have to start over but now they know how well it turned out making quite the profit off the stuff when they finally sell it"

"Wait they plan to sell the fish blood!?" Laura was disgusted and horrified at the same time and it was doing a number on her nerves.

"From what their transactions show they've already got bidders trying to buy the stuff before it's even made" they knew Cass wasn't exaggerating and that's what worried them.

"So what do we do?" Laura looked from the huntress to the vampires hoping for an answer.

Mattie and Cass shared a glance silently coming up empty. They had been so busy trying to keep their own families alive that they hadn't had time to think about the after. Carmilla was useless in this meeting at least that's how she felt. She was an in the moment kind of thinker maybe not even that she was more impulsive proving Mattie's theory of her as a wild card.

The sound of another door opening caught both Vampires attention setting Cass on high alert. All eyes were on the door as it opened revealing Perry with two plates of cooling brownies.

"Ok these are still pretty hot so watch your-oh hi" Perry laughed nervously as Cass slowly dropped her defensive glare.

"Hey Perry sorry to scare you like that but Cass and Danny needed to come over" Laura explained with an apologetic smile.

"To see Evangeline right? I know she would appreciate the visit"

"I'm sure if she were conscious she most certainly would" Mattie clipped hating to be set off by nothing but the ginger house keeper.

"Oh I had hoped she would wake up by now"

"We all have Perry but no worries, actually where's Lafontaine?" Laura wondered how long it took to find a notebook.

"They went to get something but then got distracted by J.P when he challenged them to a game chess rubix"

"What?" Carmilla had no idea why those two words were used in the same sentence but her nerd sense were tingling.

"It's a harder version of chess where they have to solve their rubix cube before the other person gets them in check, it's a little unfair because J.P knows an endless solutions for a rubix cube but Laf has to figure it out as they go" Perry shook her head, sometimes her friend was a bit much but they loved the challenge so she wouldn't say anything.

"Ok the level of nerdiness has just skyrocketed we need to get out of her before it starts to affect us" Carmilla sighed, hoping the secret tunnels hadn't been discovered by the ZETA's yet if they were still clear then she and Mattie could use them to get some fresh air.

"You two are not leaving this house" Cass left no room for argument even in joking it wasn't an option.

"No worries Jonesy we wouldn't leave the pup unguarded besides it's nice to be back in the manor again" Mattie leaned back on the desk giving off an air of faux calm to ease the huntress's mind.

"Good"

"So brownies?" Perry asked holding up the plates.

"Yes please"

Something good had to come out of this meeting and if it was eating a brownie then they didn't mind it one bit.

..

..

Danny could hear the gang talking in the other room but their voices were far away, undecipherable in her mate's presence. In the weeks spent apart Danny slowly found herself losing the more human term of girlfriend when it came to Evie and she was surprised by how natural it sounded even if it was only in her head. She had yet to say the word aloud but when she did she wanted Evie to be awake so she could see those pale blue eyes light up like she hoped they would.

Till then she would lay here with her mate keeping a silent vigil over her and take comfort in her presence. After the others left to talk Evie had grown fussy, shifting beneath the blanket too much for Danny's liking. So she wrapped her arms around the blonde and she relaxed completely. It felt amazing to have Evie back in her arms and Danny wouldn't trade it for anything.

Looking down at the blonde Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Just brushing her lips against the blonde's hair made a small burst of warmth surge through the bond. It was strange but Danny felt that the bond was strained after weeks of separation but that small burst of warmth soothed it like a pulled muscle making it relax a tiny bit.

She wondered what would happen if they both weren't so controlled about the bond. Sure they couldn't close it and didn't want to but what if they closed it a little at a time until it wasn't in the forefront? Would she feel the loss of it? Would they not feel as connected? What kind of damage would that do to them as a mated pair?

"Hey Danny"

She nearly fell off the chaise she rolled over so fast. Seeing Perry with a plate of brownies Danny wondered when she'd gotten there.

"Sorry I guess todays the day I sneak up on everyone"

"It's alright Perry I've just been out of it for a while" Danny righted herself careful not to jostle her sleeping mate.

"I gave the others a plate but I wanted to know if you were hungry?"

Hungry? She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time for a full meal.

"Yeah I am"

"Then snack on these a while until I can whip up something" Perry shoved the plate of brownies into her hands.

"Perry I couldn't possibly-"

"Danny I know you're hungry and if your appetite is anything like Kirsch's you'll need something hardy to hold you over" Perry left no room for argument as she headed off to the kitchen. At least the ginger was in better spirits she had been so scared and they were all worried but whatever it was seemed to have passed.

"Well someone should feel better after the mess we made" Looking down at the plate Danny hoped the delicious treats wouldn't upset her stomach with their richness.

Taking a chance she picked one up and nibbled on the corner of it and man did her cheeks were hurting they were so sweet. The corner slowly disappeared along with the rest of the brownie settling her aching stomach. One brownie turned into two, then three, and then half the plate before Danny had to put it down or she would get a stomach ache.

Sighing she leaned back into the chaise finally feeling good again she had her mate, she was eating again, and everything was at a standstill. Looking over at Evie she shifted until she was curled around the blonde but she could tell something wasn't right. Evie whimpered in her sleep fidgeting under her blanket not quite pushing it off but she was trying to move. Siting up Danny pealed back the blanket surprised to see the blonde in only a t-shirt and shorts that were too big for her. Evie was so modest she didn't like wearing shorts because they made her feel exposed Danny remembered them talking about it but this gave her a good view of the bandages on her right leg.

Why was she still wearing bandages shouldn't she have healed by now? Danny was about to call for one of the others when Evie's eyes shot open stealing Danny's breathe away. Those pale blue eyes she missed so much were glowing as they took her in as if she were still dreaming. With a predatory grace she hadn't seen in ages Evie slipped out from under the blanket and crawled up Danny listening to her heart beat, breathing in her precious scent, gods her blood…

Leaning in Evie brushed her nose against her mates throat missing the contact after so long apart it should be a crime to be separated this long.

"Uh Evie?"

She hummed leaning into her mate's shoulder, she missed her mate so much but her jaw was aching for a sip. Pulling away Evie brushed her cheek against Danny's whimpering as her stomach growled, she was starving but she wouldn't drink without her mates consent. She didn't want to cause Danny any discomfort not now not ever.

Danny's eyes slowly fluttered shut as Evie nuzzled her throat and brushed her cheeks. It was so gentle and affectionate, she had been missing this for so long. A loud grumbling sound snapped her eyes open and she thought that maybe Evie was growling again but the blonde whimpered nudging Danny's shoulder before pressing her forehead to Danny's.

The blonde's eyes were so big and pleading Danny wanted to ask what was wrong when she felt Evie's stomach rumble.

"Oh wow" Wrapping her arms around the vampire Danny bit her lip. She should probably call the others so they could bring blood or something but she didn't want to. Evie was asking her for blood and that had never happened before. It seemed dangerous and come on she was a starved vampire how could she not be dangerous? But something, instinct, a gut feeling, whatever it was told Danny she would be safe.

"Ok, go head I guess" Looking Danny in the eye Evie nodded slowly, brushing her cheek on last time before she bit right into the huntresses shoulder overlapping the claiming mark.

Danny gasped expecting a harsh bite like when they'd first bonded but something was different than last time: there was no pain. The first time Evie had bitten her it was like needles piercing her skin and this time there was nothing but a slight pinch aside from Evie's lips on her skin sucking on it to draw out the blood she felt nothing.

"That's a relief " Danny started running her free hand through the blonde's hair massaging her scalp to keep her calm. They didn't need the starving vampire to get hostile.

The pair had been so wrapped up in each other neither one noticed that the others had reached an impasse. They had started on the brownies first then went for the fun conversation of how to get rid of the Baron but came up empty. There was little they could do while he was chairman and they had yet to find a solution in getting him kicked out.

"Carm I'm getting a head ache why don't you get some blood?" Mattie massaged her temples feeling her stomach start to ache.

"I'll get some for Evie too she'll be hungry soon" Carmilla left them for the kitchen.

"That means clearing the room of humans I'll go get your second"

"Will they still be able to be around each other after?" Cass didn't want Danny to suffer withdrawals so soon.

"They should be fine it depends more on the Baron's raid schedule than anything"

"Alright then we'll stay a little longer"

"Sounds good to me" Mattie pushed off the desk unprepared for what she was about to find in the other room.

"Alright huntress you need to go so we can- Oh Gods Seriously!" It had been a while since she'd seen the runt with her mate and now here she was feeding off the girl.

"We need to get her off now" Cass was pissed they left for five minutes and Danny was suddenly a snack.

"No, no, no Jones you touch her and you're likely to get your arm ripped off"

"But Danny's being drained!" Laura's voice was higher than usual as her panic rose.

"Calm down the rooms already full of enough emotions we don't need you setting her off" Mattie could stand the heat but the human's anxiety wasn't helping.

"You guys know that I'm right here?" Danny felt her vampire go rigid the moment Mattie walked into the room and was quick hold her tighter pressing a kiss to the side of her neck where her own mark had been. It seemed to do the trick because Evie went right back to feeding though it wasn't really affecting Danny all that much.

"Yes and I'm wondering why you didn't call for help?" Cass demanded.

"Hey the vampires have super hearing why didn't they notice that I was talking to her?"

All eyes were on Mattie but she brushed them off with one of her dramatic eye rolls.

"I'm sorry but she hasn't been conscious in two days so forgive me for not realizing that the presence of her mate would wake her it wasn't in the vampire handbook!"

"Shh!" Danny hissed she could feel Evie growing agitated again and pressed her cheek to the side of the blondes head soothing the vampire once more.

"Sorry" Mattie wasn't the least bit sorry but she didn't want to have two dead humans on her hands.

"Ok I got three bags so I hope you don't mind holding her up again and-whoa somebody woke up" Carmilla bumped into Laura when she came in she hadn't understood why everyone was crowding the entry way until she heard the light sucking from Evie feeding.

"Well at least she's awake"

"Yeah and she's still feeding off Danny" Cass muttered.

"Don't worry she wouldn't hurt Danny even if they weren't mates but the fact that they are guarantees her safety even when Evie went full feral she didn't hurt Danny"

"What else might come of this 'sharing'?" Cass was not one to let something like this go because it was uncharted territory she needed information and her only sources were standing next to her.

"Sorry to say it Jonesy but we don't know much in the way of mates, neither of us ever got that far until now and Maman never had one" Mattie looked the huntress up and down knowing it wouldn't exactly help their situation "she was firmly against it and even then she never bothered to tell us about it we had to go off of what we saw in other covens which was very little"

They didn't spend much time around other vampires because fraternizing wasn't allowed unless during a time of war and they might need the information. The other reason they didn't know much about mates was the vulnerability such a person offered. A vampire on their own was fine and usually offered one of two things death or joining a coven it wasn't unheard of but a mate gave you a weakness. In order to protect their mate no one favored anyone unless they were in private so very few took mates unless they were able to adequately protect them but vampires were always vindictive creatures so you never knew who to trust with such delicate information.

"How can you not know these things about your own species?"

"When you spend most of your immortal life trapped under Lilith's thumb you learn to go on without seeking out that kind of information besides now that Evangeline's clan regent there might be more changes than to just their bond and it might change her needs when it comes to said mate" Mattie watched the pair with curious eyes wondering what might mean for Carmilla and the brat reporter.

No matter what they said there was no way the tension between them would last much longer before they either ended it for good or got over themselves and got back together. Some dark part of her hoped they never fixed things so she wouldn't have to wander the world alone again but that other more loving side that she kept under lock and key throbbed on her necklace begging her to help her sister. Sometimes Mattie was glad she removed part of her heart and soul so she wouldn't get sucked into the soap operas that surrounded her.

"What kind of changes?" Cass really didn't like the sound of that and left her with no real reassurance.

"Possibly her diet, from the looks of it she is feeding off your second but the hunter doesn't look affected in the slightest"

"I actually feel better" Danny said frowning at her own words. "Is that weird to say?"

"Yes" Both vampires answered.

"What about being fed off of makes you feel better?" Cass knew Danny wasn't a masochist so this was probably something vampire related.

"I don't know it felt amazing to be back in her presence again because it feels like forever since we last saw each other and then when she woke up we were both starving" Danny ignored Cass's disapproving glare to press a kiss into Evie's hair again. "But she didn't just start feeding she asked me if she could feed from me and for some reason I just…I don't know it feels good like my bodies finally regulating itself and I took a breath of fresh air you know?"

"No I don't but because you're not dead I'll take your word for it"

"Cass you know Evie wouldn't drain anyone she can barely stand drinking blood from a cup much less a person" Danny argued.

"It's true the runts always been ridiculously squeamish when feeding from humans" Mattie drawled. "She was quite relived once we found a rare blood harvester in Russia then we could get bottles of blood without the hassle of killing an entire village"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing"

Cass was about to give Mattie a serious talking to when Danny caught there attention.

"Uh she stopped feeding, I think she's full"

"Trust me gigantor you wouldn't be alive if she was" Carmilla snarked watching her sister finally pull her fangs out of the huntress's shoulder.

Evie pulled away and there wasn't a huge mess of blood like they'd expected in fact the only blood left from her feeding was on her lips and a little bit on Danny's shoulder. Seeing her mates open wound the blonde licked away the blood still acting on instinct. It was so bazar for them to see the reserved blonde like this but Danny and Carmilla had seen this side of her before.

"Ok I've lost my apatite"

Evie hissed barring her fangs at the elder vampire not caring for her tone.

"Hey don't go hissing at me I'm not the one grossing out everyone in the neighborhood"

"Mattie shh!" Carmilla didn't want them starting a fight now after Evie was finally awake.

"Don't worry about her Evie no one's gonna do anything or make any further comments about your diet right?"

"I can't exactly agree with that"

"Yeah we know Cass" While they squabbled pale blue eyes fazed in and out of focus before zeroing in on them with a startling sharpness. Evie blinked a few times before leaning back on her haunches looking just as lost as last time.

"Did-did I…what just happened?"

"Well you just fed off your mate and are apparently back to your old self" Evie was stunned looking between Mattie and Danny her eyes caught the blood stains on Danny's tank top and it clicked.

"Oh my god Danny did I take too much? Did I even ask you? Did I-"

"Don't listen to your sister ok? You did ask me and I'm fine, better than fine and it might be because you fed from me" Evie frowned in confusion. How could feeding off her mate make the huntress feel better?

"Don't worry it doesn't make any sense to us either but we're hoping to find something in the books somewhere" Carmilla reassured her not that it helped all that much.

"Ok…what day is it?"

"Yeah it's been about two days" Evie deflated at her sister's words how could she be out for that long?

"Hey you were seriously hurt and needed to heal from the inside out that takes time and a lot of blood"

"What about the others?"

"They've been fine Evie they followed your instructions to a T and now they're just worried about but I think they'll be almost as happy as we are that your awake" Carmilla smiled softly silently thanking whoever listened to vampires for answering her prayers.

Evie nodded taking a slow deep breath she was so relieved everyone was stable though she knew they could handle things without her. They had minds of their own but she was the one who reassured them even if she was as scared as they were.

"So what now?"

"Easy Nothing"

"Mattie!"

"I'm serious there is nothing we can do at this point so why not take a break and relax while we can because we all know there's gonna be another streak of bad luck soon" she knew how this campus worked and they couldn't deny it .

"Though I loathe to admit it she's right" Cass ignored Mattie's look of mock hurt.

"Why Jonesy I'm hurt"

"Yeah, yeah Belmonde now I'm gonna go before the Baron's guards suspect something"

"Do you have to go the party was just getting started?"

"Oh don't worry Belmonde I'm coming back there's no way I would leave Danny here with the likes of you"

"Ouch woman now you're doing it on purpose" Mattie clutched her chest sending a flirty wink Cass's way.

"Whatever Belmonde, I'll be back in a few hours" Saying her goodbyes Cass left them in higher spirits. Things were getting better everyone was safe for the moment and Evie was finally awake that had to be a sign. Still there was no way this would end well because they were them and they were at Silas it was to be expected. If things didn't improve within a few days she would make a few calls.

"We might need more than just a helping hand with this mess" Shaking her head Cass walked back to the lodge already coming up with new plans.

..

..

Lilith liked a lot of things in this life fine wine, extravagant shows of wealth, and the undying loyalty that a sire/progeny bond created though it seemed to need a bit of refining but what she didn't like was using this damn meat puppet.

It had been fun in the beginning watching the human slowly fall into madness about losing time and gas lighting the girl. Playing with people's minds was a regular pass time for her so why wouldn't she enjoy it? The thing that made it lose its luster was all the things that came after the human got over Lilith's 'invasion' of her body and part of her soul.

She had been forced to work within the meat puppets limitations and she despised it. It was terrible wasting hours sleeping and eating again but somehow she felt more refreshed than ever and that was worrisome. The human was no longer suspecting things but there was something off about her. Lilith had been in the middle of plotting the Baron's demise when she blinked and found herself in the kitchen taking out a batch of brownies.

Lilith was not some Susie home maker but Lola Perry was and she couldn't tell what went wrong. She was the one who was starting to lose time while the human's real mind took over and she was far from amused. She was missing time and that meant missing important events like her Daughters return from the jail break and them nearly dying.

There were few times Lilith had ever felt anything akin to fear but seeing that arrow sticking out of Mircalla's shoulder and then watching that ginger blood bag operate on her youngest made her blood run cold.

The humans dared try and kill her heirs, _her_ progeny ** _, her_** blood. Lilith wasn't the forgiving type anyone who wronged her was dead and that was that so now she had to look out for her youngest progeny and for once she didn't mind. Neither Matska nor Mircalla could do the job they were busy protecting Evangeline and keeping a low profile as they should and that meant someone else had to take up the blade for revenge and Lilith was more than willing to do it.

There were only a few obstacles in her way aside from her own progeny though none of the suspected her. The scientist and newborn A.I were still worried about the meat puppet and kept a close eye on her making it tricky when she needed to get things done. It would be easy to find ways to avoid them so that was taken care of but then there was the goddess's hunter and Evangeline's mate.

Lilith had met and killed many hunters of all varieties in her life time but these ones were important to her youngest and that wouldn't do. Evangeline had come to rely on them the same way she should be relying on her sisters and the fact that one of them was her mate didn't help. Mates were useful at times but Lilith never wanted one herself, how could she insight fear into masses of supernaturals if she had such an obvious weakness? The meat puppet had a great affection for the scientist and if Lilith didn't interfere she would have made a move by now but Lilith kept them apart because of it.

She couldn't have her meat puppet distracted when she had revenge to enact and chaos to create.

"It's a waste of time anyway" Glaring at the lasagna in the oven, she found herself in the kitchen again and she hated it. One minute she was going to her office the next second she was down here making diner for the humans how ironic. She could play this angle though she needed to figure out how the human was winning back her body. It looked like she needed to get the humans distracted once more.

 _What better way to distract them than with the one person they were all gunning for?_

Lilith smirked maybe using this meat puppet wasn't so bad after all.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch40 things are in a lull, Evie's finally getting better, and deanPerry is pretty pissed. things are gonna move along though I have been swamped this week so I might not be as quick to get the next chapter out next week, just forwarning you.**

 **..**

 **..**


	41. Chapter 41

**..**

 **..**

 **so here's ch41 sorry about last week but my computer wasn't hooking up to the internet and the batteries has been really bad so I might need a new laptop but I hope it holds out until schools over before I have to get a new one. :(**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Flitting through the tunnels Mattie was glad to stretch her legs it didn't do her any good sitting around for a week even if she was going up and down the secret tunnels stairs every time there was a raid. She and the runt were going to check up on the evacuees and ask around to see who really wanted to stay in this hell hole.

Seeing as Evangeline had claimed the territory she would defend it until somebody intervened and that's why Mattie was the one going with her. If anything happened she would be able to think up a few ways to get the blonde to calm down and use her head before charging into anything.

The wild card act was Carm's and that's the way it would stay if Mattie had anything to say about it.

Glancing towards her clan regent Mattie could see she was just as relieved to be out of the manor and actively doing something.

Judging by the blonde's perfect bill of health it seemed that either feeding from her mate helped her or feeding from a hunter had added effects for vampires. Mattie hadn't had the chance to prove this because Cass wouldn't let her fangs anywhere near her the tease.

"Heads up"

They had reached the end of the tunnel but didn't slow down. At the end was a hatch like many others and this one was just another way to their destination. They couldn't flit across campus up top because the Baron's people were literally doing patrols around the house. It sucked for the vampires because they had to stay below the floor boards all the time.

Evie flicked open the hatch and leapt out on to the grass beside it, Mattie followed and she shut the hatch again. They were only a few feet from the forest and could go as fast as they pleased.

"Finally some fresh air"

"The tunnels aren't that bad Matska" Evie

"It smells like dead rats down there"

"It was either the tunnels or the sewage system"

"You're joking" Mattie fought back the nausea that hit at the mere thought of entering those toxic pipes. Evie locked the hatch back into place making it look like just another square of the side walk.

"Ha you wish"

Shuttering in disgust Mattie before flitting off through the forest. She loved having the wind in her hair because she seriously missed the outside world after spending so long in the dark even with her night vision, she was always used to being able to do as she pleased and now she was restricted to two rooms. She was a woman of power and right now she was powerless until she knew the full scale of the situation.

Evangeline sped past her up the path and through the mouth of the cave. Shaking her head Mattie pushed herself catching up right as the blonde jumped off the edge. They both enjoyed the fall a lot more than they would admit but right now they had to be serious.

Landing with a soft 'thump' they were about to walk to the center of the tunnels like they had in the past when the ground opened up beneath them pulling them under. It was worse than the first time and a heck of a lot faster. Mattie felt her stomach launch into her lungs and would have been more than a little winded if she actually needed to breath. What the hell was going on?!

The ground spat them out in the cities center like before granting them a moment to catch their barings

"What was that?"

"The spell works both ways they must have summoned us" Evie frowned shifting gears becoming the Alpha her people needed.

Walking through the cities center they didn't have to go far before the 'general's' greeted them.

"Its good to see you up and around Alpha" Fabian smiled tiredly at their alpha.

"Its good to see you all in better spirits try to hold on to that" Evangeline patted the Fae on the shoulder as they walked into the closest building for their short conference.

"Alright status report"

"The evacuees are all gone but one group that had the worst injuries so we had to keep them here longer"

"That's alright it's better to move them when they're able to defend themselves should something happen on the way out" Evangeline didn't find any fault in their logic, she was just happy they would be sending off the last group to safety.

"As for the surveillance on the fish and it looks like they're messing around in the crater and they might have found that sword" Mattie pinched the bridge of her nose cursing the gods for giving them worst luck known to man.

"Well shit"

"Matska"

"What? I feel were entitled to say worse than that"

The rest of their kind might be safe but there was more than just the Baron to worry about when they had a soul sucking demi-god fish sticking out of the ground. The thing is they couldn't take care of one problem until they dealt with the other and Mattie was tired of hiding. She was a warrior when called for and she wasn't above killing one measly old man if it meant keeping her sisters alive.

"Why don't we give him a taste of his own medicine and use the fish blood"

"Mattie they used that stuff on humans"

"So?"

"So it turned them into mindless, obedient, hulks that could plow through the manor if it weren't for the runes within the actual structure keeping it stable" Evangeline stated what she thought were the obvious risks to even contemplating using that blood, Mattie couldn't be serious about this.

"Exactly so why not use it to our advantage"

"Matska if it destroys the minds of humans imagine what it would do to a vampire? No matter how strong or stubborn you would be gone and there would be no getting you back"

"With all the trouble he's caused it would be a small sacrifice"

"Don't you ever say that again" Evangeline snapped looking the elder vampire in the eye with such seriousness Mattie almost arched one of her prefect brows. It wouldn't help her case if she riled the blonde up about this besides she could she could probably talk Carm into something if the runt kept shooting her down.

"What? it's true"

"No it isn't Matska and you know it"

"Think of the possibilities though"

"There are none" Evie hissed she wouldn't play with people's lives like Maman had and like the Baron was.

"If he has that soul sucking sword then there is nothing that can stand against him but think of a vampire powered by that fish blood, they would be unstoppable"

"They would be a thirty second god before they were burned out for life, those humans get small diluted doses Matska even mixed with alcohol the damages are still there" Seeing that the blonde wasn't about to back down about this Mattie decided to play it smart and take a step back ending any possible thoughts of challenge.

"Fine we'll drop it"

"Good"

"but there are a few other things we need to talk about"

"Such as?" The blonde knew they didn't have much time before the Baron's lackeys made another patrol and Cass was supposed to make another visit with Danny so she was eager to return.

"Well I have to ask, what do you know about Maman's interests in the dark arts?" Mattie didn't miss the rigidness in the blondes shoulders Maman had taken steps to keep her secrets and Mattie hadn't asked about any of them since the runts last reaction.

"W-what about them?" That told her all she needed to know in approaching this particular subject.

"I wont ask you about specifics because I have a heart but were there any specific vaults around campus that she favored?" That was vague and gave the runt room to breathe again. She could see the blondes struggle to remain strong in the face of her subordinates and she was doing well only the slight tremble in her voice gave her away.

"A few.. but she saved most of her focus for her _private_ collection"

"The manor?"

Evangeline nodded clenching her jaw at Mattie's disappointed sigh.

"I've already checked there and it seems nothing there can help me though some of her things are missing"

"You already said that"

"I did but they were taken recently and since your out and sister wont go near it that leaves me to less...comforting ideas as to who took it" Mattie winced at how sharply the blonde turned her body was still, unnaturally so and her eyes gods Mattie had to fight to keep herself from turning away. In all her centuries Mattie had seen fear hell she had inflicted it with ease but the utter terror in those pale blue eyes made her empty chest ache.

"Everyone out, Now"

The 'general's didn't need to be told twice. They walked out with a worried glance towards their leader but Evangeline didn't move a hair until they were far out of hearing range. If the blonde's heart still beat Mattie imagined she would have had a heart attack. Evangeline took a shaky breathe but her eyes never left Mattie and the elder vampire almost wished they would because that miniscule relation she held to Lilith was really starting to show.

"Matska...tell me that" The blonde swallowed harshly, her throat seemed to have gone dry. "Tell me that you aren't thinking that she is back"

"I'm sorry but-"

"She isn't"

"Evidence suggests-"

"She isn't back" Mattie could hear the desperation and truly she wished she was wrong.

"Yes she is"

"No she isn't Matska I-i ripped her head off with my bare hands!"

That would explain a lot they all knew without a doubt that Lilith couldn't have survived a beheading but that didn't mean her soul couldn't survive Mattie was proof of that. Fuck. Lilith was a craft bitch but to have gotten Mattie to do it for her...

"Fucking bitch"

"What?"

Mattie laughed startling the young blonde with the hysteria of it, gods she must have looked depraved.

"Matska..."

"The crafty bitch Lilith isn't dead, not in soul and she made sure of it"

"What?"

"Just like me she took a part of herself and tore it from her very being, instead of her heart she chose her soul beating J.K Rowling by a good three hundred years"

"But S-she never wore jewelry an-and there was nothing of actual value to her except us because we would carry on her legacy" Mattie could see the blondes mind racing to find some kind of connection but she wouldn't blame her if she didn't find anything Lilith never left a trail unless she wanted you to find something. This entire thing could have been orchestrated by her and they would never know, they could have all just kept on going playing puppet to their sires twisted whims.

But they weren't whims Lilith made that clear that every step she took no matter how insane was deliberate and for a bigger purpose.

"Runt tell me did she have anything on magic of blood and souls?"

"Yes, in the vaults and in you know where but I'm betting that if...if she is still around that those are the ones she took"

"She needs to cover her tracks and she can't have us finding them" Mattie mused thinking back on the office and how clean it was showing just how recent their sire had been there.

"That means we need to perform a mass exorcism "

"What?!"

"You heard me Matska"

"Oh yes have the _vampires_ perform an exorcist it'll be fine" It was ridiculous saying she couldn't imagine actually doing it. To perform a mass exorcist would take more power than any of them had and there were several ghosts on campus that would be forced to leave unless they figured out what was holding their sire to this place.

"You need to do something"

"Wait me?"

"Yes you, your the only one who would be able to enter any of the vaults because Maman didn't want me going there and sister can probably help you though I don't know if any of us should be messing around with this" Evangeline was trapped between instinct and conditioning. Lilith made sure her lessons were never forgotten but all Evie wanted to do way take the others and hole them up some where to protect them. Sadly, that plan would defeat the purpose because they didn't know who or what was keeping Lilith around.

"And why not? we're trying to get rid of Lilith once and for all"

"Exactly and what's to say she hasn't grown suspicious of us and won't retaliate?"

"Who knows she's not planning right now?" Mattie countered.

"Matska..." The blonde was stuck and they both knew it. Biting her lip Evie could smell her own blood breaking the surface at the thought of betraying her sires trust. Lilith thought of everything but they could still have a chance, they always did.

"I-i want to help you truly I do..."

"I get it" Mattie backed off, it wouldn't help them if she trigger another panic attack.

"I'm going to take this idea and run with it, you keep an eye out for anything that might be helpful or seems suspicious"

"What about sister?"

"She's got her own problems to deal with but I'll fill her in later when I have solid evidence" Evie held her gaze for a moment as her body finally started to clam down. It took a few minute but the blonde looked away silently nodding to herself.

"Go do what you need to do Matska I'll help with the others and then head back to the manor before sunrise"

"Sounds good" Mattie popped her neck readying herself for the long night a head of her. She would have to go back to the Manor to start her investigation and then go from there hopefully the runt would be able to get around her conditioning to give her a few locations.

"Be careful Matska"

"But of course" With that she was gone leaving Evie to speak with general.

..

..

..

It was quiet in the manor but it wasn't the same lonely silence that hung on Laura when she had been sitting at her desk stressed out of her mind at the thought of her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend out there being hunted by the Baron's cronies. This kind of quiet was softer with Carm around but it grew tense when the house creaked or a door was closed a little too loud.

They had to be on guard until Cass and Danny showed up with something that might help them. If they played their cards right Evie and Mattie might be back around the same time and then everyone could have a moment with their respective partner or friend? Laura didn't really know what Mattie and Cass were but

Mattie and Evie had gone to talk with the other supernaturals incase something happened while they were indisposed. It was still weird seeing Mattie so protective of the blonde but after a few near death experiences everyone was on a hair trigger.

Maybe now that they were all sort of working together they could finally come up with a plan to get the Baron taken care of? that was too much wishful thinking on her part.

Laura set aside her book and watched the vampire run a hand through her bangs, Carmilla always did that when she was stressed.

"Carm?"

The vampire continued typing unaware of her humans call. Leaning forward Laura tried again.

"Carm"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh i'm great just trapped in my mothers old apartment and living under the floor boards because the descendent of an obsessed suitor cant let go of a grudge" The brunette laughed bitterly at the reality of it all. How far the mighty had fallen at the hands of Vordenberg of all people or his great grandson really but that wasn't much of a stretch.

"Um...sorry?"

Carmilla sighed pulling herself away from her research she was due for a break anyway. She felt bad for taking it out on Laura but she couldn't help it she was always bad with her emotions and right now fear was stressing her out of her mind.

"No I'm the one who's sorry I shouldn't have snapped"

"I wouldn't say snapped"

"It doesn't matter I shouldn't be taking it out on you when your helping us" Laura didn't like the way Carmilla was tearing herself down after the semester they've had, the vampires. To be fugitives in your own home turf was insane yet all three of them put up with it even if Mattie didn't complain anymore anyone could see how much it bothered her.

"Carm I get that your frustrated, we all are but you have more than enough reasons to be"

"Still..." The vampire needed some cheering up and Laura knew just the thing.

"Maybe you should take a break? there's some blood in the freezer and I know where the secret stash of coco is" Carmilla gave the reporter a tired smile that warmed Laura's heart just a little.

"Think you can handle making coco without tripping over yourself?"

"Of course I can"

Laura stuck her tongue out because she was an adult and headed for the kitchen. It was nice to do something she needed to keep herself busy but lately they've been to angsty to actually do anything. The Baron's patrol groups were getting more and more annoying but at least they were on a schedule. Grabbing some mugs and the coco mix Laura set them next to the stove and put the kettle on. She was so used to taking the water from the coffee machine that it was a luxary to use and actual stove to poil the water for her coco.

a lot of things were luxuries now a days like being able to sit down for an hour and not worry about someone barging in to kill your girlfriend. It was a miracle for them to still have food at all but Perry said that the kitchen might have been enchanted because it was always full. They had no way to confirm nor deny this because Perry hadn't found her old books which had been swept away with most their stuff during the ZETA raids. She realized they could have asked the vampire's who had lived there since the manor was first built but they weren't all that forth coming.

"Why do they have to be so secretive?" Laura shook her head and took the kettle off the stove. For now she would put their possibly enchanted kitchen aside and carefully picked up the piping hot mugs. she had a vampire to cheer up.

Taking great care not to trip or spill any coco Laura made her way back to the apartment.

"Alright I have the coco" Laura smiled ready to share the delicious chocolaty goodness but Carmilla was still sitting on the chaise

"Carm?"

"Oh sorry I was just...lost in thought" The brunette brushed her bangs aside and took the mug. Still she didn't drink it right away like Laura did, she didn't even look down at the mug to see if there were any marshmallows which there were.

Laura sighed she wasn't cheering Carmilla up as much as she'd hoped. Siting on the edge of the chaise she made sure to give the vampire room seeing as they weren't exactly close, though she wished they were.

"What's on your mind?"

"What isn't?"

"Do you want to vent? I'm open ears if you need someone to just listen"

"I don't want to unload on you and let my mind twist it into some kind of badgering session" Carmilla set her coco down and leaned into the back of the chaise.

"The fact that you want to keep it from being a badgering session shows that you know to keep your head" Laura insisted, she wanted the brunette to open up again she missed what time they had together during their break up. She wanted to fix this truly she did but all she ever managed to do was make things worse, maybe it was better if she didn't try at all.

Their bond might have been weaker but Carmilla felt Laura's sadness shoot through the bond piercing her right in the heart. She would never consciously harm her mate and right now she wasn't helping that when she should be taking advantage of it. They had been falling from one tragedy to the next and now when they finally had a moment to breath and actually talk she was busy pushing Laura away. She could feel the painful longing that the reporter was trying to contain and she wouldn't let the girl suffer any more, all she had to do was speak.

"Laura I ..." Suddenly all her nerve was gone and she wasn't feeling too hot about this whole talking thing.

"Yeah?"

Seeing Laura's eyes light up just a tiny bit she couldn't help it she had to get this out to make those brown eyes keep that shine.

"Laura I'm sorry for snapping at you and not just a few minutes ago but back when you needed me"

"Carm I-"

"No Laura please, please just let me get this out before my throat closes up on me" Carmilla pleaded.

Laura's mouth slowly closed trying to keep whatever it was she was going to say to herself.

"I know you wanted me to be some epic hero but I'm not that person, I've never been a selfless person, I mean yes I would do anything to keep Mattie out of trouble and save Evie when I could but what I did for you..." Carmilla tried to form some thing to express it but it was so hard, why had she let herself get this bad with emotions? oh yeah because Lilith would have killed her if she hadn't.

Shaking her head Carmilla focused on Laura, Laura needed her right now. "What I did for you was because I loved you, I didn't care about the students, my mothers rage, the fact that I had to sink to the bottom of the ocean to get that stupid sword, I didn't care about any of it as long as you were safe and alive"

"Carm..." Laura's bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes and damn it Carmilla couldn't help wiping them away.

"I know it was scary but I did it for you and that was all that matter to me, so when you and the others started this-this hero worship I couldn't stand it and I was so relieved when Evie told everyone to step off because if she hadn't I know I would have said something I would regret"

"W-we were b-both upset" Laura stuttered trying to pull herself together. "And I know now that I was being a terrible girlfriend because I wasn't listening to you , I wasn't seeing how uncomfortable that made you"

"Its understandable Laura we're both pretty bad at communication" Carmilla hoped the light teasing would help but Laura wouldn't let her take the blame in this to save Laura's feelings.

"It doesn't matter I love you and yet I didn't take the time to actually look at _you"_ Laura grabbed both the vampires hands pulling them away so she could meet those dark eyes with such intensity she couldn't fight it.

"I was hurting you and I didn't want to see it because I wanted to save the world again but I'm not a hero and neither are you, I'm a terrible reporter who cant seem to care about anyone but herself and your a broody vampire with a crazy past and an even crazier family but god! I just can't help falling for like an idiot"

"Your not an idiot Laura"

"Yes I am"

"No your not"

"Carm every time I try to save someone or stop the bad guys I just screw it up and get us all trapped in some vengeful creepers game so he can kill you!" It was Carmilla's turn to stop Laura as her frustration mounted.

"Laura everything you do and have done has been for the good of the students and as misguided as you can be sometimes your always seeking truth. To be bold enough and courageous enough to stand up to not only my mother but the Baron and his lackeys is something I could never do" Laura sniffled trying to deny it all but she could see the sincerity in the vampires eyes cutting off any protests she might have had.

"The things you do Laura Hollis, amaze me and make me want to do more with my life than just wander the world going from one romance to another, your the first human I've marked since Elle" Carmilla smiled softly as Laura calmed down taking in her words for what they truly were. "I might not be princess charming or be the most stable person but you make things better just by being around me so I want you to know that while whatever we have might be...bent its not broken and I hope to someday repair it"

"Ok" Laura gave her a watery smile and that was all she needed to pull the reporter in. Gods it felt great to have her arms around her human again.

"And Carm"

"Yeah"

"Maybe when this is all over and we're not dead we could try again"

Carmilla swallowed, fighting back the tears of joy as hope rose in her chest releasing her poor heart from its painful grip. Ever since they broke up her heart hadn't been the same. It was constantly being held hostage to her own doubts and fears silently begging her to run back to Laura just to feel the reporters presence but she couldn't risk Laura's safety. It didn't seem to matter now with the Baron's lackeys right outside the door waiting for a chance to strike, she would fight them all off if it meant being here and talking for once like adults about their emotions.

"I'd really like that Laura"

"Me too"

They were so close now, slowly leaning in as their bond grew healthier with every word that passed their lips. If this was even a fraction of what Evie and Danny have then Carmilla would tell Laura everything all her emotions, all her decision, she would say every thought that popped into her head.

" _Eh-he hmm"_

They pulled away at the screeching of the loud speaker as it came to life tearing at their eardrums. The Baron's static voice made Carmilla growly lowly despising the bastard for ruining what could have been a defining moment.

 _"Attention students I implore you to move away from the demonic angler fish the Corve Corperation has agreed to help in its destruction and we do not want any of you to be harmed when I slay the beast"_

"Slay?!" Laura shirked looking from Carmilla to the covered windows.

"That idiot couldn't lift a spoon much less a weapon" Carmilla shook her head at the very idea of that coward trying to take down Lophii.

 _"If anyone opposes the killing of the beast then they shall be arrested by the ZETA's for interfering in Corve business as well as ruining a long awaited victory"_

" A staged victory" Laura pointed out to no one in particular.

" _For Thursday morning I shall use the cursed sword to destroy that gilled abomination"_

Both Laura and Carmilla froze. _cursed sword?_

"You don't think he.." Laura started biting her lip as Carmilla squeezed her wrist.

"Why else would he bring it up?"

 _"Afterword's there will be a grand celebration with lots of food and drinks including those fancy coffee drinks"_ Ok Laura couldn't handle the ridiculousness of this situation, what was going through the Baron's head? The students of Silas hadn't turned in the supernaturals even when forced and yet he thought a party for killing Lophii would help his side?

"Does he seriously think he can bribe people with food?"

"Its worked before hasn't it?"

 _"Till then keep an eye out for the monsters still prowling the campus and remember to call upon the ZETA's patrolling the campus with that I say goodnight students of Silas and stay safe"_ The loudspeaker crackled out leaving a tense silence once more and Laura couldn't think of anything to say other than the obvious.

"This is bad"

"When isn't it?" Carmilla snorted because come on they had the worst losing streak in the universe.

"Yeah but whats Evie going to do?"

"Shit your right" Laura had a point, Evie might not like the giant angler fish but she wouldn't want the Baron to kill it either because there was no way in knowing what would happen. Evie would try to stop him or at the very least try to stop Corve from hurting any of the protesters because she had a heart and wanted to help anyone who needed it. All the supernaturals were gone so that left no one else for the blonde to protect but the humans and the rest of the gang.

"We should call Cass and Danny they might be able to talk her out of doing anything drastic" Laura was already off the chaise looking for her phone.

"Laura calm down ok? with where she is I doubt she's heard the announcement but calling Cass would be a good move" Carmilla praised grabbing her own phone "I'll call Mattie and we'll go from there"

They had been enjoying their moment and Carmilla would cherish it because it was a defining moment for them. They had reconciled enough to soothe the strain in their bond and there was hope for the future. as far as she was concerned nothing would stop them from reaching that beautiful future, _nothing_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was chapter 41 it was short but things are coming to an end soon so its time to tie things up.**

 **.** **.**

 **..**


	42. Chapter 42

**..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so here's ch42 sit is going down like it always does but there s little bit of a twist I guess you could say.**

 **.** **.**

 **..**

 **..**

Admittedly when the vampires were first secluded to the manor and the apartment Laura had jokingly done a short mental voice over depicting the vampires as safari creatures like on national geographic but now it was all too real. All the vampires were on high alert and that brought certain instincts to the surface, it made the apartment a little claustrophobic. Carmilla kept an eye on all the windows and listened for the door, ready to grab Laura and escape through the secret tunnels. Mattie was pacing the room like a caged animal. Her jaw was set showing just how agitated she was but one look from Cass had her loosening it before something else would set her off. Lastly was Evie and Laura was pretty sure that being wrapped in Danny's arms was the only thing stopping her from evicting all the humans from the crater and rallying her 'generals' to stop the Baron. They might be a badass team but they needed to think this through and the best way to do that was with the gang and the leader of the summer's hence why Cass was there.

The main reason the vampires were in such a a hostile state was because of none other than the Baron, big surprise. He was going to kill Lophii which was terrible but he was also in possession of the sword and that was bad news for everyone.

" Ok does any one have any ideas?" Laura fought back a wince when all eyes snapped towards her. It was worse than standing in front of all 100 students of her communications class and give her completely unbiased speech on why Buffy and Lois Lane would have made the best team ever and that had plenty of naysayers in the audience. At least this time around she would have some support from the rest of the gang, Lafontaine, Perry, and J.P were in the far back corner looking about as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Well we need to think of something before he kills Lophii" Lafontaine stated raising their chin in challenge waiting for the first swing.

"What do you care if they kill the damn thing?" Mattie could understand that they needed to get the sword away from Vordenberg because come on its Vordenberg and she could see the practical purposes of killing the oversized gold fish because if they didn't it would kill them eventually but why did the human care about saving it?

"Because those protestors need Lophii now" Lafontaine pressed unafraid of the vampire after the week they'd had. "My research on that whole mind control theory wasn't far off, they became mentally connected to him after long term exposure and although its a weak mental bond its still a bond"

"Damn" Carmilla had read plenty of science fiction but this really took the cake. " So what your saying is that if we don't at least attempt to save the thing that their minds will what? tear themselves apart or something?"

"Not quite" Lafontaine assured her "They would probably go into a coma of sorts until their minds recovered from the shock of the bond being shattered but they would be alright in theory"

"If these students minds are at risk then that brings in more summers" Cass would defend the students of Silas and this just gave her more of a reason but this still didn't give them a solution.

"I'll have some of the girls line the perimeter so we can have them distract the Baron's men until we can get the sword away from him" Danny offered.

"No humans are going near that bastard understand?" Evie wouldn't have any of them being struck by that sword. "If that thing touches you it'll have no resistance even if your not human, go for the hilt or the Baron's hands if you have to rip them off it doesn't matter just get the sword away from him"

"I still say we use the fish blood"

"What?" Laura was almost scared to ask what the dark beauty meant by fish blood but then it hit her and confusion turned to horror.

"You heard me short stuff"

"Mattie" The warning was clear in Evie's voice but Mattie had a point to sell and she could see Carmilla had the tiniest spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"If it can super charge the ZETA's imagine what it could do to a vampire"

"Matska no" Evie left no room for argument and the glare she was sending Mattie was actually impressive though the way Cass's second calmed her did take away some of the power behind it.

"I agree with Evie" Cass began. "If we use that stuff then we're no better than him and we have no idea how it would affect vampires"

"Yeah we should stick to using the society to play crowd control because he probably expects one of you to make your move" Danny added, tracing circles into Evie's side. "If we make the first move to show that its the humans of Silas then he'll have to watch his step unless he wants another revolt on his hands"

"It sounds a little farfetched but Xena's right, the baron would brush off any attempt we made as proof of our 'evil' or something like that but he has to be careful with the humans because they're the only ones left on his side" Carmilla could see where Danny was going or at least where she though she was. "Corve only tolerates Vordenberg because he helped them get the clearance needed to continue digging around Silas but if he kills the anglerfish then they wont have to worry about it getting out or ruining their plans for the crater"

"So what are the summers gonna do?" Mattie stood strong against their questioning stares so unlike Laura. "I mean no disrespect because I have seen first hand what you hunters can do but there are only so many hunters and the Baron has Corve and what's left of his steroid buffs"

"I admit it will be tricky to get by their defenses but we can do it, we'll just have to spread out the girls so we can maximize on the offensive" Evangeline's mate was good but there was always a flaw in the plan no matter what.

"Even then what do you do about the Baron himself? He'll have the sword and as previously mentioned its dangerous to any who come in contact with the blade"

"Are there any vaults around campus that might have something to fight it?" The question was directed at Mattie but Cass was looking at Evie, she was the only one who knew everything about the vault situation but it was still a touch subject.

"If there were then we wouldn't have needed the damn thing in the first place" Carmilla muttered.

"so back to square one with the sword"

"Mattie lay off alright" Still the dark beauty ignored her sisters frustration as the scientist stepped up to bat.

"What if we could get the sword away from him before he could do anything?"

 _ok maybe she had raised her expectations beyond reasonable._

"We could figure out where they're hiding the sword and steal it"

"leaving the baron unarmed, standing there like an idiot " Carmilla was starting to smile this plan might work.

"Please the baron was never armed to begin with I say we just kill him end of story" Leave it to Mattie to fall back on man slaughter.

"No enough people have died already we don't need to add to the list" Laura argued

"Who?"

"I don't know maybe the entire Silas newspaper, teachers who weren't already reanimated corpses, the entire drama club, and a few Corve security guys when they had a run in with you"

"Oh yes I remember now, they made a tasty snack"

"Either way we aren't killing anybody" Laura stood firm on this one even if Mattie rolled her eyes there was no way she would change her mind.

"Ugh you people are impossible"

"Really?"

"Yes...I need a drink"

"No Mattie the humans are too straight edge for that" Carmilla was all for a beer right now with the head ache she could feel stirring behind her eyes but she needed to keep her head at least until they figured this out.

"Whatever i'm going to get some blood"

"Mattie..." It was Evie's turn to growl and Mattie brushed it off all the same.

"Some none alcoholic blood jeez i'm not a fledgling runt, I know I need to keep my head" Mattie rolled her eyes at her sister, sister? she guessed Evangeline was sort of becoming her sister after all the things they'd been through at the death trap that was Silas.

Either way things were overly complicated and Mattie was tired of their incessant bickering. If they weren't willing to take one for the team to finish off the Vordenberg line once and for all then Mattie would gladly step up to the challenge.

..

..

..

Watching her elder sister go Evie shook her head. Mattie could be a pain sometimes but she still recognized the severity of their situation and how high tensions could rise. They all needed a break before they started up the brainstorming again. Looking up at Danny she leaned into her huntresses embrace letting Danny's heart beat soothe her.

"You ok Evie?"

"I'm alright just tired"

"Have you been feeding?" Evie smiled at the concern in Danny's voice.

"Yes Mon Coeur"

"What about your wounds? Lafontaine said they healed but do they still ache?"

"They're a little sore but I've been stretching them like you showed me and they feel fine" Danny kissed the top of her head while her arms held the vampire closer.

"Good, I was worried"

"You don't need to worry Danny I've healed and we have other things to think about"

"Evie don't down play your wounds just because they've healed" Danny pulled away so she could look Evie in the eye. "I would worry about you even if you are healed because that scared me, you were seriously hurt and I couldn't help you, I couldn't even go to you until a few days after"

"Danny-"

"No Evie I'm serious I was scared out of my mind and I can feel a head ache coming on but I know for a fact its not my head that aching"

Evie dropped her head onto Danny's chest, _why did her mate have to be so perceptive?_

"So why don't you go get something meds and blood before we start up again?"

"Fine" Evie sighed.

"Good" Danny kissed her forehead and nudged her towards the door.

Rolling her eyes Evie left the apartment in search of the manors first aid kit. It might seem extreme to go straight for the first aid kit but it had the most affective remedies even for something as dismal as a head ache. Finding the kit in the hallway where Lafontaine had left it Evie took out some pain meds before heading towards the kitchen for a small glass of blood just to stave off her hunger. She was about to push open the kitchen door when a heart beat pounded in her ears, it was easy to blame the gang because she could always hear their hearts but this one was right behind her.

"Mind if I borrow some of those?"

"Oh gods Perry you sacred me"

"Sorry" Perry smiled sheepishly but the hand on her forehead brought concern to the forefront.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just have a killer migraine, well actually I've been having them for a while now but I've kept ahead of the pain"

"Perry you should have told someone stress head aches can be damaging to your health"

"I'm sure you would know" The comment sounded wrong coming from Perry, it wasn't her wistful tone but it didn't sound like something Perry would say.

"Yes I've had stress head aches for centuries but there wasn't a remedy that worked until recently" Evie popped the cap and handed Perry two pills before going into the kitchen. The ginger followed her and Evie didn't mind they were both going to the same place for the same thing. She took out two glasses, filling one with water and the other with blood from the fridge.

"Hope you feel better soon Perry"

"You too Evangeline" Knocking back the pills and blood Evie set her glass in the sink and was about to turn on the water to wash it out when she noticed there wasn't any other glasses in the sink. Mattie had gone to get a drink and yet she hadn't returned, if she had gone to the den to get a drink she would have already come down but she hadn't and there wasn't a bottle missing from the fridge she had just looked.

"Is something wrong?"

Looking over her shoulder Evie saw Perry had already taken her own pills but she was still...off.

"Matska didn't get a drink, she wasn't even in here"

"So?"

"So she left to drink Lophii's blood" Evie panicked flitting out of the kitchen and back into the apartment drawing everyone's attention.

"Evie what's wrong?" Carmilla was the first one up. She knew the look on Evie's face, she had seen it more times then she would like to admit and would do anything to change it.

"Matska's gone, she never got her drink she's probably already on her way to the crater"

"Shit!"

"There's still time to stop her" Cass kicked back her chair. "If anyone catches her they'll alert the Baron so her drinking the fish blood is only half the problem"

"I'll have the girls patrol near the Baron's headquarters so they can warn us if the barons men catch word of her" Danny was raring to go

"Do what you must but i'm going to stop her" Evangeline bolted out of the manor snapping the front door off its hinges.

Evie flitted across campus creating a harsh wind every where she went until she reached the small entry point they'd used last time they went down into the crater. Forgoing the rope she leapt down into the crater, sliding down the wall with ease after her momentum kicked in. The crater was lit with large lamps set up by Corve so their workers could continue drilling but recent attacks from her team had halted their progress.

What caught her eyes was Mattie walking towards the largest pool of golden blood. She knew Mattie was going through with it but that didn't mean Evie would let her, there was too much at stake for them to take the easy way out.

Pushing off the wall Evie launched herself halfway across the crater thanks to her new strength. It might have gotten her close but there was still room for Mattie to breath, she didn't want the elder vampire to try anything.

"Matska!"

Mattie sighed should have known the runt would catch up with her, none of them were fast enough to keep up with her, not even Carmilla, not anymore.

"I'm busy here sis"

"Don't drink it Matska"

"I'm saving our skins I don't have time for 'bonding' right now" Mattie gave the blonde one last look before taking what would be her last steps as a normal vampire.

"Matska don't make me-"

"What? Don't make you get angry? You might be the new clan regent and all but you have no idea what you're doing and that means someone else has to step in and if that persons me than so be it"

"Matska DON'T. DO. IT." Evie's voice was different it held a warning to it and she was almost willing to listen. Almost.

"Sorry sis but I have a chairman to drain" Stepping closer to the demi-fish blood Mattie could almost taste the revolting blood already, her stomach turned at the thought of having to swallow that sludge but she would do it to get rid of Vurdenberg.

"Matska I warn you do not make me do something we'll both regret"

"I already told you runt I'm doing this and nothing will change my mind"

Closing her eyes Evangeline took a deep breath trying to think of something that would stop the elder vampire from making the biggest mistake of her life. Evangeline's mind raced offering memory after memory until one jumped out at her. She could do that right? she was the clan regent now and that gave her more power than she knew what to do with but could she really be like Lilith? if she was going to save Mircalla another heart ache she would have to.

Opening her eyes Evangeline stood as tall as her petite frame would allow with her head held high. The Alpha came out and Mattie felt the power rolling off the blonde even as she walked away from her it made chills run up her spine.

"I'm going to count to three Matska then you're going to come here"

"Excuse you? What'd you think I am five? I don't have to do a damn thing you say regent or not"

"One…" Mattie didn't bother looking back at the blonde and kept walking.

"…two…

"….three" Evangeline swallowed she really didn't want to do this but Mattie left her no choice she could never put the death of the Baron over her sisters feelings Mircalla meant too much to her.

"Et huc venerunt"

The weight of such a command held so much force that Mattie almost fell to her knees at the power behind it. The runt was finally figuring it out but if she didn't use her-

"Huc Matska"

That was the final nail in her coffin, Mattie could feel her body comply with her clan regents wishes. Her legs moved on their own as she turned away from the fish blood and towards the blonde. Mattie had never seen the girl so stiff, there was no fire in her eyes not even the smallest hint of fear only sadness and for the life of her Mattie couldn't figure out why.

"Sister loves you Matska, she loves you so much and you would throw away your very _being_ for some power hungry mortal? That doesn't sound like the Matska I know and it certainly doesn't sound like the Mattie our sister adores" Hesitantly Evie reached for Mattie's hand sorrow and regret shined in those pale blue eyes.

Mattie could see the differences between the girl and her sire, this whole time she'd been looking for similarities but right here and now she saw the millions of differences one of them being humanity. Evangeline didn't want this power, this new title and all that came with it but if it meant keeping their coven together then she would use it, not without reason and their sister's happiness was a pretty damn good reason. _when did she turn into such a sap?_

Sighing she took the blondes hand knowing the others would probably be here to scold her like some stupid child.

"Come on Matska"

"What we're not staying for the other heartfelt pleas?" Mattie tried to shrug off all the emotion, letting the blonde pull her along.

"No I would much rather go back to the house and practice putting all this power back in its box"

"That's probably a good idea, how's that going by the way being all powerful and what not?" If she was going to ignore everything that happened she would need a better distraction then just flitting out of the crater. A physical distraction was nothing compared to a mental one.

"Its…terrifying"

"How so? You're literally limitless and almost indestructible"

"I've never felt this kind of power Matska and it feels…it feels like breaking a dam and rebuilding it every time I use it but it's harder because the flows not gradual, it's all or nothing and it gets so exhausting" Evie's eyes stared straight ahead lost in the feeling but Mattie could feel the tremble in her hand as she led them back to the house.

"I don't see how you'll be able to get much practice in with the Baron breathing down our necks but I give you credit for what you did back there"

"I won't let the Baron scare me Matska and I'm not proud of what I did back there I hated it, taking control of you in such a way, but I know that it will keep sister happy and the rest of us a lot safer without you hyped up on fish blood" Evie ducked her head in shame. She hated this power, Maman had used it on her all the time forcing her into line even when she didn't need to and she'd just used it against Mattie.

Shaking her head she pressed on the sooner she got Mattie inside the sooner they could relax.

"If we're going to be stuck at the manor then I really do need a drink because the cabin fever is killing me"

"I would rather it be the cabin fever than demonic fish blood"

Mattie didn't comment on that miniscule jab letting the blonde lead her into the manor they weren't surprised to find it empty. The entire gang had been worked up into a frenzy and left in haste to stop Mattie but they didn't need to worry about that now. Keeping her grip on Mattie's hand Evie headed up stairs to the den, she wanted to keep Mattie contained until the others returned.

"Are you going to let go of my hand or am I allowed to walk around like an adult?"

"Sorry Matska" Evie let go and forced her hand into a fist so she wouldn't reach for the womans hand again. "Near death experiences make me...clingy I guess"

"It wasn't near death if you stopped me"

"It was near death if you were willing to go through with it" Evie countered.

Heaving a sigh Mattie walked ahead of the blonde, waltzing into the den the same way she had the first time they'd gathered there for their meeting. Evie trailed behind her standing by the door as the dark beauty poured herself a shot of whisky, it wasn't wine but then this wasn't a time for elegance she had nearly killed herself like an idiot and she couldn't help snorting. It seemed that stupid heroic streak hadn't stopped with Mircalla.

 **"** Why don't you take a seat? we're gonna be here a while"

Shaking her head Evie pulled out her phone and texted Cass and Mircalla letting them know she had Mattie and that they were back at the house.

"Suit yourself but I'm taking a load off" Mattie took her drink and fell on the couch not caring that her drink sloshed or that the runt could smell her shock. The realization of what she had almost done was inescapable especially with those piercing blue eyes boring into her.

"Stop your staring sis I'm not going anywhere"

Rolling her shoulder Evie walked to the fireplace silently drowning in her own guilt and self loathing. She was relieved to save Mattie but the way she had done it was unforgiveable, she had her own will taken time and again by Lilith simply exerting her dominance as her sire but to take it from Matska...it felt wrong. Matska, no matter how condescending or rude, was a magnificent woman and Evie had once admired her, she still did at times but to see a woman of such power and grace subdued by a few simple words wasn't right. You couldn't tame a lioness by telling it no, she was more likely to eat you than anything so why was it that a wolf pup could demand such things from her?

"I feel like I should make it up to you in some way" Mattie jumped a little but quickly regained her laid back persona.

"What?"

"Taking control like that, using the command... I feel like I should make up for it" ah the guilt, Lilith probably never felt guilty in her life but Evangeline would let herself be eaten alive if they let her, if Mattie let her. She had grown in their short time together and maybe Mattie from a year ago would have let loose enough sneering jabs to have the girl in tears but current Mattie, as strange as it sounded, knew better.

"I can think of a few ways but for now I'll settle for information"

Evie nodded, too guilty to disagree.

Mattie looked the blond over silently wincing at how tense she was, gods how did this girl survive for so long being wound this tight?

"How about a drink?"

"You know I don't drink Matska"

"Yes all that self-control of yours is quite impressive but I have to ask have you even tasted any?"

"Yes I have Matska"

"When?" Pursing her lips Evie looked to the ceiling she really didn't want to talk about this but she knew Mattie wouldn't drop it till she got an answer.

"When I was human"

"You drank wine?"

"No something far cheaper but sometimes there were bottles of far richer quality around the cottage when he paid high enough for it to be stolen" A bitter taste filled her mouth remembering how there was never enough food but there was always a drink to be had.

"Your father had money?"

And there it was, Pandora's Box had been thrown open and there would be no going back now.

"It didn't make sense at the time, how he always had a small bag of coins being as poor as we were but every few months a bag of coins would appear outside the door of the cottage and he would use it as he saw fit"

"So booze?"

"Yes"

"Hmm" Mattie eyed the blonde she could see the tension rolling off the girl in nauseating waves. This was a hard topic she knew that before she brought it up but why not get it out of her now while she still could?

"So you drank too?"

"When the water can kill you yes, I only drank maybe a cup a day but I hated the taste, the smell, all of it but after my change I never touched it again you know this"

"Yes and for some reason Maman respected your choice"

"She didn't respect me Matska she…she " Evangeline shook her head because there was never a point in her life human or immortal that Lilith ever felt something akin to respect for her.

"What?"

"You know sister brought up a similar point and …it wasn't that Maman respected me she just waited"

"Waited?"

"Yes…she waited hoping I would just come around to it, like being a full-fledged vampire after I…after I killed William she was so…proud, gods she was so proud it made me sick" Evangeline shuddered remembering the pride in their sire's voice even if she was speaking through Laura at the time she could hear Lilith clear as day her stomach rolled just thinking about it.

"Maman had that effect on people"

"That she did" Looking over her shoulder Evie was unsurprised to find Mattie's curious stare she knew the dark beauty watched her throughout their entire conversation just like Maman would have, cautious yet curious to see what her prey would do twisting and turning under her predatory stare.

"Anything else you want to know Matska because now's the only chance you're going to get"

Tilting her head Mattie thought for a moment trying to come up with the nessacary questions she would take this chance for all she got and hopefully she would finally get the answers she wanted.

"That night we first met you said she found you in the forest, is that true?"

"Yes, we always met in the forest"

"That was how you first met her"

"Yes"

"What was she like?"

"What'd you mean? You were there "

"No for all of us she was different, she pretended to be a god when she met me and she was a mentor when she met Mircalla, so what was she to you?"

Turning her eyes to the fire Evie tried to push back the memories of naïve hope and gratitude at meeting what she thought was a kind soul but now she knew Maman had played her like a fool.

"She was my guardian angel offering to take me away from my personal hell, all I had to do was say yes and she would take me away from it all…but every time I thought about running away with her, being freed of my chains, my warden would come looking for me and drag me back to my cell until he forgot to lock the door or beat me hard enough to keep me in for the night"

Mattie nodded even though the blonde couldn't see her, she understood and it made a lot more sense now.

"Did you ever think you might be related?"

"Many thought we were mother and daughter which helped with our cover stories most the time but…I don't know…Lilith was the only mother I knew and…in my mind I know she's the only mother I will probably ever have" Evangeline smiled bitterly her eyes focused on the roaring fire that seemed to grow just a little bit hotter under her gaze.

"It's ironic because before she died we got in an argument about sister, I was covering for her so she could get the sword, and Maman…she was furious with me for daring to say no to her of all people"

"She was so angry she buried me in the wall and I knew she would have killed me right there for such defiance in a time of vulnerability with all the others dead and you banished Maman knew she was alone without me and sister, I brought up this fact that she was truly the only mother I would ever have and for a split second, it was there for the smallest of moments, this softness I doubt I would ever see again and almost doubted seeing it in the first place" Evie shook her head looking away from the fire.

"She forgave me and played 'mother' dusting me off and sending me out to greet the guests while she freshened up… not two hours later she was dead and I thought sister was too"

Mattie barely heard the last part but she could hear the agony in it. To think that Mircalla was dead even for a moment made her chest ache. Mircalla was her sister and to go even a year without knowing she was alright made Mattie sick with worry, not that she told anyone that but it was her duty as her sister to look out for her and to know that for almost a week her sister might have been dead didn't sit well with her.

Rising from her chair she went to the bar and picked up the whisky forgoing a glass all together and took a healthy drink letting the burn distract her from the pain in her chest.

"I have to admit Evangeline I never thought in a million years that _you_ would be the one to end Lilith's reign of insanity"

"I don't think anybody did, especially her" Evie whispered.

"Either way little one, her title rests upon your shoulders now and with time you should be able to grow into it"

"At least now I know what's going on, before I thought I was going feral or something"

"Understandable you were going mad with a power you didn't even realize you had" Mattie shrugged taking another swig from the decanter.

"That's true well I'm glad your safe Matska"

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now sis"

"Your the one who's been calling me sis for the past week" Evie smiled when Mattie almost choked on her whisky.

"Oh god it's true isn't it"

"yes, yes it is"

"Wipe that smile off your face before you infect me with more of your sappiness"

"enjoy your drink I'm going to go check on Perry" Evie left her sister to her drink. They were fine, they were out of danger at least of Mattie killing them all and now they just had to deal with the Baron and the angler fish.

 _Back at square one it seemed._

 **..**

 **..**

 **.** **.**

 **so that was ch42 it was long yet short all at the same time. Just to let you know i'm deviating from the series now because part of it killed off characters and that in itself killed me and I wont let that happen again. end of story.**

 **..**

 **..**


	43. Chapter 43

**..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **here's ch43 so Mattie was stopped by Evie and the gang is coming back to the manor sadly not everyones gonna make it home. sorry.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Walking up the steps of the manor Carmilla could feel an ache forming in the middle of her shoulders. It had been a long night and after running around campus she deserved a nice tall glass of blood and some chocolate covered strawberries. She could snag the strawberries from the fridge, change into her softest pajama's, and rest her feet on the coffee table just because she could. She would spend most of the night just like that, maybe even-

"I can walk on my own carm"

 _oh that's right she was carrying Laura._

"I'm not taking any chances cupcake"

"Please I tripped once!"

"You nearly broke your neck falling down those stairs" Carmilla reminded her unwilling to let her mate-friend, Laura was her friend...for now.

"They weren't that high"

"Exactly, you cant even go down regular stairs so what makes you think I'd let you handle the front steps of the manor?" Laura fell silent resting her chin on the brunettes head. If she couldn't stop her vampire from being over protective then she could at least do the same for her friends, in her own way.

"How are you holding up Lafontaine?"

"I've been better but J.P is an awesome running partner" The ginger called holding their side with J.P half carrying them up the steps.

"You guys need to get into shape or something" Carmilla muttered.

"I heard that"

"That's the point Hollis"

The vampires carried the humans into the apartment because it was closest but went on the defensive when they found a drunk Mattie giggling to herself at Laura's computer. The dark beauty was surrounded by empty bottles, some were blood wine others looked to be champagne and whisky. It was an odd combination but Mattie wasn't the best at dealing with her emotions and after last night Carmilla didn't blame her for getting smashed but she was wondering where their sister was.

"Uh Mattie what're you doing?" Carmilla was hesitant to ask with how drunk Mattie was.

"Carm I found the funniest show" Mattie slurred between fits of laughter. "This midget thinks people care about her web shows"

"Hey those are my old video's!"

"Oh there's the midget"

Laura was unamused by Mattie's comment and slid off Carmilla's back more than ready to give the vampire a piece of her mind. Sadly she wouldn't get the chance with Carmilla pulling her into a restrained hug.

"She's drunk Laura"

"That doesn't exactly help her case" Called Lafontaine, J.P had set them on the chaise for the moment before going to Mattie and sniffing some of the bottles, wrinkling his nose.

"Some of these are very old and the mixing of alcohol would create a monumental hangover" The former A.I winced at the thought of being hung over he hadn't touched any thing stronger than a beer at Lafontaine's insistence but he didn't like it very much.

"I hope it does"

"Laura.."

"What? she's been a real pain and then she went an almost got herself killed" Carmilla sighed dropping her head on Laura's shoulder. Why could nothing be easy?

"Laura its best not to get into a fight with a drunk vampire, they'll either kick your ass or get really sad and start crying, believe me no one can stand a crying vampire"

"Its true we're like sad puppies and kittens, apparently its heart breaking" Carmilla jumped, pulling Laura with her only to find a rumpled Evie standing in the door way with a cup of tea.

"Welcome back"

"Gods Evie don't scare me like that"

"Sorry but what I said wasn't a lie" Evie shrugged too tired to really argue.

"Yeah it is but do you mind telling me why you let her get smashed?"

"Ah that" Evie walked passed her sister and took the empty decanter from Mattie's hand switching it out with the tea. "We had a bit of an argument and Matska didn't want to talk about it so she figure if she was drunk she wouldn't have to answer any questions"

"Jeez" Carmilla hissed letting go of Laura.

"Don't worry though I made some pow tea"

"Pouty?" Laura frowned because that didn't make any sense.

"No its 'POW' tea" Carmilla explained handing Mattie a tissue to wipe her face. "Its a concoction that knocks you sober at the first taste, sort of like smelling salts but for your taste buds and your head"

"That sounds terrible"

"I know that's why we only use it on the worst days"

"Why didn't you use it when you and Mattie were hung over?"

"I don't know about you but id didn't really want to be sober Laura" Carmilla shuttered at the thought. Going through a heart break sober would have killed her or part of her anyway.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all but what took you so long?"

"We would have gotten back earlier but as we got to the crater some of the Baron's people spotted us and we had to play hide and seek for most the night" Carmilla muttered keeping an eye on Mattie as she made a sour face feeling the full effects of the tea. Evie grabbed a near by garbage can and shoved it into Mattie's face right when the dark beauty lost it throwing up what alcohol hadn't been digested yet, which was a lot because none of it was laced with blood.

"Oh god that's gross" Laura turned away trying to fight her own gag reflex.

"Sorry the show wasn't that appealing midget but that tea is _ghastly_ " Mattie coughed a bit before losing another round but Carmilla held her hair back while Evie held the garbage can.

"I feel for you guys but I have to ask where's Perry?"

"What?" Laura turned back only to wince as Mattie threw up again.

"Perry wasn't here when we got back so I thought she went with you guys" Evie shouted trying to talk over Mattie's retching.

"No she said she would wait here"

"Well evidently she didn't stay long because her scent was old when we got back I checked her room and everything"

"Great now we have a missing ginger" Carmilla muttered grabbing more tissues for Mattie.

"Can I get something to drink that isn't liquor or that poison?" Mattie croaked glaring at the tea cup still sitting on the desk.

"Let me get it" Called J.P happy to leave the room before the sharp smell of Mattie's vomit overwhelmed him.

"I feel bad for asking right now of all times but are you alright Laf?" Evie could imagine how worried they were with Perry suddenly gone.

"Yeah just tried from running around campus" The ginger was laying down on the chaise checking their phone but there weren't any texts or missed calls they would have heard it.

"I don't get it though why would she leave?"

"I don't know what to tell you Lafontaine but hopefully she comes back before sunrise because we wont be able to help you" Evie wanted to help if she could after spending all night playing baby sitter to Matska.

"If anything we can call the summers and have them make a search party" Laf muttered.

J.P flitted back in with a small tray using his supernatural speed and balance to keep the tray from dumping.

"Here's some water, mints, and a tooth brush from the toiletries cabinet"

"We have a toiletries cabinet?" Carmilla eyed the tray as Mattie snatched the water off it.

"Yes we do but its only so the rooms have supplies and Maman wouldn't have to go out to get new ones every time she threw on out" Evie explained wrinkling her nose when Mattie spat the water into the garbage can.

"I'm gonna get rid of this, watch your stomach"

"Hardy har- _har_ " Mattie groaned picking up the toothbrush next.

"Leave it be Mattie" Carmilla sighed brushing the dark beauties hair aside to rub her back.

"I hate that damn tea"

"And that's fine but at least your sober"

"Ha yeah its real nice to be back" Mattie grunted brushing her teeth a little harder, she wanted to get rid of the fowl taste in her mouth but it just wouldn't leave.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cleared out the manors wine cellar" Called Lafontaine.

"Can it ginger, the tea cleans out my stomach but it doesn't get rid of the head ache"

"That's what this is for" Eve returned with some pain killers and a new garbage can.

"At least your starting to make it up to me after trying to poison me"

"It was tea"

"Its one of the deadliest things on this planet" Mattie hissed throwing her toothbrush into the can before taking the pills. If she had to suffer their infernal yapping she would need something to keep her from killing anybody.

"Your fine Mattie just take it easy" Carmilla insisted squeezing Mattie's shoulder. She wanted to pull her sister into a hug but she doubted Mattie would allow it with her stomach being so weak. They could save the sappy reunion for later when they could all think clearly.

"I'm hung over Carm not an invalid"

"Mattie..."

"Fine, fine I wont go gallivanting off to do anything stupid" Mattie conceded. "I'll leave that to the humans since they're so inclined to get us all killed anyway"

"Thanks sis"

"Not at all" Carmilla wanted to give Mattie a nice slap but at this point she was just happy to get this out of her.

"Look you keep an eye on her and I'm gonna go shower" Evie wanted to take her chance while she still had it. "I was happy to help with your hangover Matska but I don't appreciate the wine and vomit on my pants"

"Sorry I was aiming for your face"

Rolling her eyes Evie waved before flitting up to her room leaving the rest of them to recover from their antics.

"I think a shower would be awesome" Groaned Lafontaine pushing themselves off the chaise.

"I know right?" Laura was ready for bed and maybe a bite to eat too.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and text Perry to see if I can find out where she is and then I'm gonna be out for like a week"

"Gods you humans are so pathetic" Mattie winced, still nursing her head ache until the pain meds kicked in.

"Out of shape sass master not pathetic" Laf protested their voice held no real fight in it but weeks of living with a bratty vampire will help build up an immunity to most her remarks.

"I will see you guys later"

"Night" Laura watched them go feeling her own exhaustion setting in.

"Ok you guys figure your selves out, try not to kill each other or anyone else "

"Go on Laura I'll take over from here" Carmilla assured her.

Giving the brunette a once over Laura felt bad for leaving her to deal with Mattie when she was tired herself. She knew Carmilla could handle Mattie better than anyone else but still this was Mattie they were talking about and she tended to have more than a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Go Laura"

With a final send off Laura conceded and headed into the bedroom closing the door behind her. It had been a while since she last slept there to be honesty and the room was way messier than she remembered with old books laying on the floor.

"Ok after I wake up I'm going to clean this up"

kicking off her shoes Laura face planted on the bed sighing into the covers, god they were so soft. Grabbing the corner of the blanket she rolled into it letting her body slowly float away to dream land.

..

..

..

Evie stood in the bathroom not moving from her spot in front of the mirror. She had finished her shower half an hour ago simply enjoying the warm water as it cleansed her senses and loosened her muscles. She had been painfully ridged since returning from the crater. Mattie had been curious about her past, which was never a good topic, and about the on going investigation of Lilith's return.

They didn't bring it up with the humans because they just didn't. Nothing good would come of it unless they had absolute proof and there was still a chance Lilith might strike while they're down which wouldn't be a real surprise but it would hurt like hell. To best prepare for what might come she had collected what books she could so Matska might find a solution but so far they'd found nothing hence Matska's night of drinking. Yes she didn't want to deal with the fact that she almost got herself killed but accepting the fact that their sire was back and they might not be able to get rid of her was worse.

Lilith was not one to be trifled with and could take everything from them in one fowl swoop.

Shaking her head Evie turned away from the mirror, thinking about Lilith wouldn't do her any good.

Drying off and getting dressed seemed so slow now that her body was finally catching up with her. She had recovered from pulling rank after a few blood bags and a hot meal from the kitchen, though Matska didn't take part. If she had then maybe her hang over might not have been as bad but Mattie didn't care for simple dishes no matter how good a grilled cheese sounded.

Maybe after a nice meal she could-Feeling a burst of rage Eve couldn't help falling to her knees under the power of the bond. Danny was consumed with sadness, guilt, and an over powering rage that was borderline deadly. Gasping for unneeded breath Evie grabbed the sink and stood on weak feet, she needed to get to Danny, she needed to understand what was going through her mates head.

Looking towards the door Evie pushed off the sink and stumbled to the door, the sooner she found Danny the better off everyone would be. It wasn't good for them to feel this way, it wasn't healthy. Danny's rage kept building and building, Evie couldn't focus enough to open the door it was that bad.

Focusing on the bond Evie fought back the emotions pouring through it to not get herself overwhelmed and pushed them back. Trying to contain the bond was harder than controlling her new power as clan regent it slipped through her grasp and was wild trying to escape her. It was her and Danny's bond of course it wouldn't want to be contained because they didn't want to be contained, they didn't want to be separated but there needed to be boundaries until they could sort it out themselves.

Taking a deep breath Evie cleared her sense and imagined a door, maybe a steel one or one of carved oak, yes that sounded much better. Imagining this door she tried to imagine that the bond was behind it and she needed to close the door. Her ears were ringing and her hands were aching from clenching them so hard but she had to do this other wise she might go on a rampage just as Danny was right now and that couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it.

The ringing stopped.

Opening her eyes Evie felt a sharp pain in her chest but the inferno that was Danny's rage was just as light sting along the edges of the bond. Pressing hand to her chest Evie tried to send as much love and calm through the bond as she could but the rage might be too strong for her to see reason.

In her work with the bond Evie had missed the hurried foot steps that now charged up the Manors steps. The front door was kicked open making her jump from her place by the door she hit her head making quite a crack in the wood of the door. Rubbing her head Evie wondered who had barged in at this time of night.

" _Whoa there XENA what's the rush?"_ It seemed her sister answered that question for her.

Flitting down stairs she found the front door was still swinging from the force Danny had used. Following the pounding heartbeats into the apartment Evie was ready to spring into action when she saw how tense things were.

"Danny?"The huntress ignored her as she glared at Mattie with such rage it explained why the bond had overwhelmed her but not what set Danny off.

"How can you just stand there?" The venom in her mates voice made her flinch, she had never heard Danny use that tone before.

"What?" Carmilla was on the edge of her seat but it was Mattie who answered, looking all too bored.

"I said how can you just stand there?"

"Easy my legs hold me up, honestly huntress I know your smarter than-"

"Stop acting like you don't know"

"Know what?" Danny actually took a swing at Mattie with a stake from her belt, the brunette dodged with ease but kept an eye on the stake in the amazons hand.

"Danny what are you doing?!" Cried Laura watching in horror as the huntress took another swing.

"She killed eight of my sisters!"

Evie swallowed hard she knew no one would believe Mattie no matter what she said but they would believe her.

"It wasn't Mattie"

"And why should I believe that? She would do anything to save her own skin"

"Your right, I am one of them but I was with Mattie last night, I was the one who talked her out of going to the crater"

"If you did that then you know she killed them"

"She didn't do it Danny"

"SHE HAD TO!"

"Well she didn't!" Evangeline was fighting to keep her calm she hated fighting with Danny, she could sense her mate's pain and wanted to comfort her but now wasn't the time.

"Why would you defend her?!"

"Matska may not be my sister in the same way Carmilla is and I sure as hell don't trust her as much _but_ I was with her last night" Evie swallowed watching all their eyes go wide it was going to take a lot of explaining but she would do it now while she had the chance "After I talked her out of going to the crater I took her to back here but Perry was gone and so we went to the cellar to get her some wine and I kept her in the study until about an hour ago and as you can see she was drunk off her ass"

"Their throats were RIPPED out Evie and were drained of blood, no one on campus can do that so precisely as vampires" Danny snarled, clenching the stake in her hand till the wood started to splinter. "There only three of you left now that the other supernaturals are gone and she was the one who was so keen on draining people"

"Trust me huntress I have no problems with you summers and I wouldn't go near them" Mattie assured her keeping her voice even.

"Of course you wouldn't when you know we would go after you if you tried anything!" Danny lunged this time barely missing Mattie's shoulder, tearing the sleeve of her dress. Dodging the blow Mattie hissed, she wasn't having it pulling away from the hunter she bobbed and weaved until she caught Danny's hand and yanked the hunters arm around pulling her into a fierce choker hold.

"You want to blame me go ahead hunter but the only one I've even come close to killing right now is you"

"Not quite!"

Danny used her free hand to grab Mattie's necklace and rip it off the chain throwing it on the ground. Raising her foot she stomped down as hard as she could. Mattie closed her eyes waiting for the end. All the humans hearts were pounding in her ears silencing the rest of the world.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

.

.

.

.

.

But it didn't come.

Opening her eyes she looked down to find her necklace no longer trapped under the hunters scuffed sneakers but crushing a familiar hand. Her eyes followed the hand up the arm to the owner only to find Evangeline staring right at her with such a piercing gaze she had to fight the urge to look away, there was too much at stake.

"Danny…lift your leg"

"Why did you stop me?" Danny snarled her harsh words cut right through Evie, she swallowed trying to keep her tears at bay. There was nothing she could do for her mate, she needed to defuse the situation before comforting Danny and that's if the huntress would ever let her near her again.

"Mattie didn't do it"

"LIKE HELL SHE DIDN'T!"

"It's true Danny I was with her all night, she never left the study till she was blood drunk then I helped her down stairs so she could sleep it off here" Danny pressed harder letting her full weight crush the vampires hand but it wouldn't work even with her abnormal strength Danny couldn't hurt her.

"Move your hand"

"Danny…"

"MOVE YOUR HAND!"

Evangeline was calm on the outside but seeing her mate in such distress and in Matska's clutches made her want to obliterate Silas off the face of the earth, not set it on fire or ravage a few buildings, no she wanted to **_raze_** the entire region but she needed to stay calm. She needed to keep her head because there was more than just her own happiness at stake she literally held Mattie's life in her hands and Carmilla's happiness.

Mircalla had been through enough suffering she wouldn't let this happen now, her sisters were all she had left.

"Danny I don't want you getting hurt…"

"Yeah well it's a little too late for that isn't it?" She needed to change tactics.

"Matska let go"

"With my life at risk I don't-"

"Matska .Let. Go" Evangeline never took her eyes off Danny, she couldn't.

They could all feel that power stirring beneath the surface, Evangeline might not want this power but she would use it if she had to and Mattie was pushing it.

Releasing the hunter Mattie backed away till she was behind the chase by Lafontaine waiting for her fate to be decided.

"Danny…"

"How, after a two life times of abuse, how can you stand up for her? How can you let this go? You lived with those girls, you fought alongside them and you're just going to let her go?"

"Danny do you trust me?" Watching the ginger she didn't miss the harsh clenching of her jaw or the way the tendons stuck out of her neck, her heart was racing as grief and rage rolled off her in suffocating waves.

Evie wanted to pull her mate into her arms and let her finally break but she couldn't do that, not here, not with Matska's heart in her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"That has nothing to-"

"Mon Coeur trusting me has everything to do with this, you don't believe Matska is innocent but I know for a fact she is and it comes down to one thing: trust"

Danny swallowed harshly around the lump in her throat, her body wanted to crush her girlfriends hand, stomp on it till the floor boards broke but she didn't move, she couldn't. Out of everything, every frustration, Danny swore she would never raise a hand to a loved one yet here she was crushing her loves hand. She didn't want to see reason, she wanted to see blood and retribution but she wasn't going to get it.

"I ask you Danny, my heart, my mate, do you trust me?"

Looking down at her girlfriend Danny could see the fear and desperation in those pale blue eyes. Never in a million years would she think that she would be the one Evangeline begged, her girlfriend shouldn't have to beg…she wouldn't make her beg.

"I do…"

"Then trust me when I say that Matska didn't do it but whoever did will suffer far worse than anything Lilith's insanity could have ** _ever_** hoped to create"

Danny pulled away only to fall forward as her legs gave out, it was too much. Falling to her knees Danny cried into the blonde's chest unable to hold back her anguish. Evie was there to catch her with one arm wrapping around her trembling shoulders, cradling the back of Danny's head as she cried into her shoulder.

"My dearest, my darling, my heart and soul…" Each whispered endearment made Danny cry that much harder. She was willing to hurt her girlfriend if it meant her sisters were avenged what kind of person did that make her?

Evie nuzzled Danny's hair but before she can finally give what her mate needs she could still feel Mattie's necklace in the palm of her hand.

"Matska I think you going to need a new hiding spot for this"

Evie held out the necklace to her sister watching out of the corner of her eye as Mattie took it and scanned it for any damage. There was bound to be a few scratches and of course the broken clasp but aside from that Evie's hand too the most damage. Her hand was already repairing the fractured bones within her fingers and the back of her hand but Danny didn't need to know that.

"Guys" All eyes were on Evie once more but this time they were all coming down from the adrenaline high. "I'm gonna take Danny upstairs, some one call Cass and tell her what happened and of Mattie's innocence I'll vouch for her if need be"

"Sure Evie" Carmilla was stuck between Mattie and Laura both were in shock and incredibly vulnerable right now.

"Thank you" With a bit of maneuvering Evie picked up her mate and flitted them upstairs to her room. She wanted her mate to be able to fall apart in a place that was safe and comfortable and what better place than her room?

kicking the door closed behind her Evie walked to her bed, laying her huntress down as gently as possible before crawling over her to pull the covers over them both. Danny immediately rolled over and pulled Evie into her arms surrounding the blonde with her warmth.

"Evie i'm so sorry"

"You did nothing wrong"

"I almost killed Mattie and I hurt you how is that not wrong?!"

"Danny calm down, breath you'll make yourself sick if you don't" Evie soothed her mate getting her to take slow stuttered breaths to calm her bounding heart. Evie wouldn't be surprised if Danny had chest pains in the morning from the anxiety and probably a panic attack. Her mate had worn herself out and she needed to take it easy for a while.

Burring her face in Danny hair Evie didn't care that the usually pleasant forest scent was masked with sweat, blood, and something that made her grow tense. Lilith's scent had started showing up in the manor since Perry took Lilith's clothes and now it was on her mate, why was Lilith's scent on her mate? It did make sense though in a weird way because how had Danny known about Mattie's necklace? sister wouldn't give away such vital information, she barely talked to Danny since they both almost got killed by the Baron's guards.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about Matska's necklace?" Only the progeny of Lilith knew about the necklace and all but the three of them were dead so who told?

"It was Perry"

"What?"

Danny sighed into her shoulder finally relaxing. "We were about to leave when she pulled me aside saying that if Mattie couldn't be stopped she would probably drink every human on campus but the best way to stop her would be to break her necklace, she said that the Dean kept some old notes on it in her files and that by breaking the necklace it would either kill Mattie or grant some amount of control over her"

Maman's old notes? Evie swallowed things were coming together and she really didn't like where it was going.

"She said that she hoped I made the right choice when the time came because... because we were nothing but pawns to Mattie and that she was the rook"

"Thank you for telling me"

"I'm sorry Evie really I am but once I saw them..." Danny broke off into another fit of tears and Evie let her bury her face in her shoulder.

"Just let it out Mon cuer, I'll be here just let it out"

Danny fell asleep an hour later having cried herself to sleep with Evie right beside her holding her through the worst of it. It hurt to see her mate in such pain but Evie knew it, she had felt it time and time again when Lilith killed off another sibling, with time she felt numb to the pain but recent events had brought it back full force.

Things had fallen apart and usually it only affected her and her sisters but now it was hurting her mate and the gang. There were too many threats for them to handle on their own but maybe it wasn't just the 'villains' maybe it was something more.

Evie would do anything for her sisters and at this point it was just old fashioned morals holding her back. She didn't want to kill the Baron because in all honesty it was pointless. They didn't need to give the man a death worth remembering and if any one did kill him it should be Carmilla after what his ancestor did to her. This left Evie with few options. She could kill, she was a vampire after all and needed to feed but she didn't like it she didn't savor the kill, she never had. Her instincts told her to just kill the bastard and be done with it but that wouldn't solve anything.

Still the Baron had that sword and was threatening Lophii but after he killed the angler fish he would come after them with abandon.

Evie blinked as a thought struck her.

Just because she didn't want to kill him didn't mean she couldn't stop him.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch43 I hated it when Mattie died in the series and I refused to let that happen in mine so rejoice, the sassy badass lives on. Evie's figured out a few things and the end is at most four chapters away I HAVE FINALS SOON SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LATE AND IF I AM LATE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER FINALS MIGHT KICK MY ASS.**

 **..**

 **..**


	44. Chapter 44

**..**

 **..**

 **sorry about last week but I had 2 papers to write an two finals to study for.**

 **Anyway here's ch44 things will only get harder from here and there's only 4/5 chapters left.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Campus was silent the only indication of life was all the heart beats but even that didn't really prove anything in Evie's mind. After Danny had fallen asleep she left to clear her head and take care of a few errands. The summers wouldn't be running any patrols so she took up their cause keeping an eye out for the Baron's men. All was quiet for now and she was relieved for that brief reprieve, her mate had been through a lot that night and she would have to return to her summer sisters soon. Once she left there would be no telling how long it would be until she retuned but Evie would give her all the time she needed to grieve.

she had lost many siblings in her lifetime but that didn't make it any easier. Evie was a feeler probably one of the only ones left in their coven besides her sister and even her worst siblings shed a tear or two. Danny would need her support until she could return to her sisters and Evie would give it freely.

Sadly she wasn't the only one out this late those at the crater held a silent vigil for the lives lost. The summers had always protected them even if they thought they were crazy because the Baron's men would try and rough them up every chance they got. The summers were their defense against anything they didn't understand and now their protectors were hurt, they felt the need to repay them some how, so they held their vigil with candles and had the names of all the girls who died. The summers would hold their pyres and the protestors would send their prayers, no one was ungrateful or turned away, they all needed each other it was terrible that they realized this under such circumstances.

Evie walked up the steps of the manor and wiped her shoes off on the welcome mat, they were pretty muddy she should probably just take them off. Kicking them off inside the door she locked up before heading up stairs she needed to talk to Matska. Their investigation had been at a stand still after the death of the summers and Perry's return. Part of her didn't want to think that Perry had anything to do with the summers deaths but she knew better Lilith had drilled a killing routine into her, make the kill hide any evidence that you were there, and make a believable excuse. Perry had left the house without cause though she said it was out of fear when she returned and her clothes had only the slightest grass stains from when Perry 'tripped' in her search for the others.

To the untrained eye it was believable but Evie had seen Lilith feed and she was by far the cleanest eater she had ever seen. Lilith was always impeccable so it would be easy for her to kill off those summers without so much as a fleck of blood on her sweater.

Walking down the hall Evie steeled herself for what might be a frustrated Matska. She had written down where some of Maman's books "might" be hidden and the elder vampire was sure to raid the new hiding places but if she had made any progress had yet to be seen. Pausing outside the door to the den Evie tapped on the door, knocking wouldn't help Mattie's mood if she was in one and they needed to be able to work together.

"Matska?"

"Get in here runt"

 _someone was in a good mood._

Slipping inside Evie was quick to shut the door behind her only to ram her foot into a pile of books. It seemed that Mattie had made good use of her list and took every book she could find.

"Watch it I haven't finished reading those yet"

"Then why are they over here?"

"Because I organized them for oldest and most useful to youngest and out of context" Mattie rattled off her eyes never leaving the book in her hands.

"I hate to ask but how's the research coming?"

"Get me that brandy and I'll tell you"

"No drinking until were all out of here alive"

"Well that's never going to happen so pass it here anyway" Mattie growled shoving the book off her lap and grabbed another one off the pile. "All of this stuff is amazing but we cant do any of it without her figuring it out and slaughtering us"

"That's not good"

"Yeah no shit"

"Matska..."

"Don't Matska me! were screwed if we try anything because of the wards on the Manor" It was painful to watch the dark beauty nearly rip a book apart as she opened it and flipped through the delicate pages. As a book lover Evie had to hold back a wince with every crinkle of the pages, gods she needed to calm Matska down.

"What is it about the wards that would give us away?"

"What would give us away?" Mattie hissed growing more and more frustrated with every page of useless information. "If we were to go with your whole exorcist thing the wards would sense the magic of it and tell the owner of the house what was up, and since Mother dearest is back we all know who that would be"

"Ok but what about that exercist thing, would it work?"

"Unless we had something to put her soul into no, besides we don't know what else she had keeping her here" Mattie was at her wits here. All of her research would amount to nothing with the wards giving them away plus if Lilith knew, she probably already did by now, then they didn't stand a chance. Lilith was a master strategist and so far she had twisted them every which way so she wouldn't have to worry about discovery until Mattie figured it out. The old battle axe probably killed those hunters so she could pin it on her once again drawing away attention.

"I uh...I don't think she has anything else other than Perry"

"Your sure?"

"Yes I checked the newspaper and aside from the blood bath it looks like they were...tricked into it"

"What?" _how in hell did you get tricked into pulling a revival spell?_

"The Silas Newspaper was doing their research, trying to prove Maman was not only killing students but working with Corve" Evie explained. "The closer they got to the truth the more magic got involved and as failssafes go Maman made a set of files with what looked like they were under an ordinary protection spell but because she probably knew she might die, she set it up so that who ever opened it would fall under a spell of servitude"

"Granting her free slaves to sacrifice after the spells completion and ginger #1 just happened to be the perfect host" Of course Lilith would pull something like this, those newspaper idiots had no clue what they were getting into. They probably broke into her old office and dug it out of her desk before the turf war started leaving them plenty of time to hide it and figure out how to open the thing before the rest of the vampires arrived.

"Host?"

"Yes runt a host, I checked out the little Scooby gang here before making my grand entrance and an interesting little piece of information ginger #1 tried her hand at being a wiccan meaning she might have some background in magic or is of a witches blood line"

"Whoa"

"Yeah, whoa"

"So what'd we do?" This was a lot of new information and they would need time to absorb it all not that they had much of that left.

"For now nothing because there isn't anything we can do, Maman will catch on to whatever we're doing and gut us before we get a chance to fight back"

"True" Evie admitted used to the sense of dread that followed when talking about Lilith.

"So go comfort your mate and kiss this world goodbye before Cass calls for her"

"She'll be up before then but please call Cass she might want to have a words with us and-"

"And it would be best to get it all straightened out" Mattie finished shoving aside the book in her lap, there was no point in researching anymore with Lilith around.

"We'll figure something out Matska we usually do"

"That or we scramble by and I don't scramble"

"Yes your too classy for that"

"Damn straight" Shaking her head Evie left her sister to herself there would be no talking to her now and she had her mate to check on. She had left Danny to sleep after such an exhausting experience and hoped that her mate would feel better when they talked. It would be hard for the first few weeks because the girls had to live around the fallen hunters things and that made it hard to get through the grieving process but tonight would help. The hunters would hold their pyre ceremonies and tell stories of their fallen sisters to slowly replace the memories of their deaths but they would heal someday and that's what mattered.

Opening her bedroom door Evie could hear Danny's heart beating loud and strong but her sniffles are what really gave her away.

"Danny?"

Closing the door behind her Evie kicked off her shoes and made her way to the bed where Danny lay curled up in the blankets. There were piles of tissues around the bottom and sides of the bed showing why the tissue box was empty on the floor.

"Danny?"

"Where did you go?" Her precious mates voice was horse from crying and it made her chest ache. Climbing on to the bed Evie brushed away the used tissues and cuddled up behind her mate.

"Just around, I needed to clear my head after last night"

"Oh"

"Yeah... Perry came back though she was a little disorientated and worried about us after the whole debacle but she's here safe and sound"

Danny swallowed thickly trying to see how she could be so stupid challenging a vampire as old as Mattie but she couldn't help her sisters needed to be avenged they just didn't know who did it. Part of her was still pissed at how calm every one was being, her sister had been slaughtered with their throats ripped out and left for dead and yet here they were using another pause in the chaos to sit around doing nothing.

Sensing the change in mood Evie pressed her forehead to Danny's.

"Danny I promised you I would help you find the killer and I intend on following through with that"

"I know but I feel like it was my fault, I was the one who told them to go there and wait for my signal, I sent them to their deaths"

"Danny you couldn't have known that would happen"

"But I should have sent them back up or something!"

"Danny what's done is done, there is no going back now and as painful as it is this is part of being a leader"

"Well its fucked up" Danny snapped.

"I agree that its unfair and leaves far more cons than desired but...I can understand your pain Danny I've lost hundreds of siblings most of them in terrible ways because of my sire and I almost lost my sister"

"But couldn't you just bring them back?" It pained Evie to hear her mate plead because there was nothing she could do, she was never privy to the whole process of changing the dead into the living dead she only saw the living transformations but even those were rare.

"Its never that simple Danny and I'm not old enough nor strong enough to handle that"

"But..." Hearing the waver in her mates voice made her pull Danny's head to her shoulder to let her cry. She was sorry that those girls had to die and that she herself couldn't do more to help them. Evie wasn't strong enough nor knowledgeable enough to bring them back and it didn't seem to be what the Hunters would want. They had their own ideas about death and how things should be carried out and Evie wouldn't go against their wishes even at the request of her mate.

"I know it hurts but that's ok Danny, that's ok"

"B-but its not"

"Death hardly ever is but give time"

"I-i d-don't want to" Danny sobbed.

Pulling away Evie held Danny's face in her hands so she could have her attention. Those forest green eyes were killing her with every tear that trailed down her face but this is what Danny needed, she needed reassurance of herself and of what little they had left and Evie didn't know if she could do that. She was a lot of thing but after this there was no telling what might happen to them still she could dream and she wanted to share that dream with Danny.

"When this is all over I'm going to take you to Greece so you can see the first Summer society, the clear blue waters, and most of so can relax because even mighty hunters need to breath"

"Y-you mean it?"

"Yes"

"That sounds pretty cool" Danny sniffled, smiling through her tears.

"Yes I does sound pretty cool"

Wiping away her mates tears Evie tried to focus on that tiny spark in her mates eyes.

"We'll travel through Greece until we know every town and then we'll go through Italy, and make out way up to Rome, I want you to see it all"

"I'd like that" Evie smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead sending her love through the bond.

"Just wait and see Mon Coeur we'll weather the storm"

They would get through this just like she had before she'd come to Silas and met Danny with that tiny spark of hope. The darkness might have swallowed them whole but there was always a few match sticks at the bottom.

They would make it some how.

..

..

..

Mattie finally got that drink and it didn't help the knots in her gut, it made her feel worse but the simple action of drinking gave her some comfort though the dependency wasn't exactly helpful. in all her years Mattie had never been one to crack under pressure she had grown up strong in the wilds and learned to adapt when she needed to survive. When she met Lilith that skill of adaptation was cultivated even more, and she could single handedly dominate a court within hours. It wasn't hard to do when she had always been good with people but things were different now.

Training with Lilith had been torture, even the simplest thing was dragged out for her sires enjoyment which was why she was such a wreak. No one in the world could make her, Princess Matska Belmonde of the eastern territories a panicked mess without a single card she could throw onto the table, none up her sleeve much less under the table. Lilith was the one who taught her to tweak things just enough to manipulate them to her advantage so it wasn't hard for her to think Lilith already knew their plans much less that they were trying to find books with something to help them.

Lilith had plan after plan to save her own skin, nothing surprised her...and yet she hadn't accounted for the runt.

Mattie sat up slowly ignoring the clink the ice made as it shifted in her glass.

Lilith had been so sure she had Evangeline under her thumb and she still thought the blonde would be on her side until the end yet she was the one who killed her in the end, ripping her damn head off. As far as Lilith knew Evangeline was still in denial about her possible resurrection and by leaving to kill the summers she was out of the loop with their investigation. There might still be a chance to one up their sire, Lilith knew the runt couldn't hurt her friend so Mattie should just flit in there and kill the bitch before she could make her move.

"That would never work" Mattie knew it wouldn't, the runt cared too much about the human host and would never let anything happen to her even if their sire was in there.

Maybe she could open a vortex or something? a bottomless pit maybe? all of these things were without any actual planning and it would be impossible to get it done when she had other things to do.

"What am I thinking?" Dropping her glass onto the coffee table and pulled out her phone. She was almost hesitant to make the call but the runt was right, they needed to make sure the summers were alright and that the air was cleared between them. She needed to play P.R for the damage control or that's what she told herself when she hit call.

Pressing the phone to her ear Mattie closed her eyes and waited trapped between hope that Cass didn't answer and desperation that she did.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello Jones"

 _"Its good to hear from you Belmonde"_ She would never admit it but hearing Cass's voice centered her in a way she hadn't for a long while.

"Really?"

" _Yes Belmonde I'm not exactly selective in whom I worry about"_

"Forgive my surprise but I cant say I'm not after the accusations that have been thrown my way"

 _"Well that was cleared up so I see no real problem, right?"_

"Not that I know of" Something in her chest, most certainly what was left of her heart, seemed to unwind releasing a painful anxiety that had been building up for quite some time. She knew Cass wasn't that simple, she was beyond that black and white thinking about supernaturals but it was hard when she wasn't completely in the situation and Mattie wanted to keep it that way.

" _Good because I would miss that sarcastic charm of yours"_

"So you admit that I'm charming"

" _There's the Mattie I remember"_

"You act as if I've been gone"

 _"You mean you haven't?"_

"In what way have I been gone?" So she was baiting the huntress a little but you couldn't blame her Cassidy Jones had a voice that just did something to after a while, again she would never admit that.

" _Let me think, you haven't been calling me nor including me in any meetings which we agreed upon and I feel that communication could have saved us all a lot of trouble_ "

"I admit my plans haven't been all that clever lately" Alright she was definitely slipping there but Cass had to cut her some slack they've both been wrapped up with their families until recently. Bad thought Mattie winced.

 _"Lately?"_

"I haven't actually needed to plan anything in ages mind you and with how things are there isn't really a point, everyone does what they want"

" _True but that's still no excuse"_

"Fine I'll try to keep you in the loop but there isn't really all that much to tell"

" _You could start by telling me how my second is doing"_ She had to ask about the runts mate. It was a terrifying experience having your life almost crushed before your very eyes but she had to thank the runt for that, perhaps she would stop calling her the runt and buy her a nice place in France or Spain she would like that right?

"She's been better"

" _I know what she tried to pull..."_

"I don't blame her I did seem to be the one most likely to try something like that but I hold too much respect for you to even think about it" Her voice was even and she silently praised herself for keeping it together but Cass saw right through it.

 _"Are you ok?"_

"I've had worse"

 _"You didn't answer my question"_

"I've had many run ins with death mostly by my sire's hand but this time was a little too close for comfort" Cass was silent and Mattie found that kind of silence could mean anything with Cass. The huntress was silent when she thought about her sisters, she was silent when she was worried hell she was silent when she was planning your demise so it could literally mean anything.

 _"Do you need someone to check up on you?"_ Mattie let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"No I have two over protective sisters here and the order of my clan regent to never do something so stupid ever again"

 _"Good"_

"Were you worried about little old me?" The light tease was all she could do to fight back a smile.

 _"Don't even think about pulling something like that again Belmonde or I'll lock you up myself"_

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She could imagine Cass smiling despite herself and shaking her head.

 _"that's up to you"_

"Then I'll hold you to that Jonesy"

 _"Night Belmonde"_

"Night Jonesy"

Hanging up, Mattie looked down at her phone. When this shit was over she would repay Cass for her friendship they would no doubt out live most their comrades and she would certainly keep an eye out for the huntress should she need her assistance. It would be good to have a certified hunter of Artemis on her side and Cass's life would be so dull without a gorgeous girl like herself around to keep the red head loose. Who knows they may end up having something more than friendship.

"Gods when did I get so sappy?"

Shaking her head Mattie dropped her phone in her lap and picked up her drink again. Things would get better now that Silas was at a standstill, the Baron wouldn't pull anything with the burials going on the man had to have some ounce of respect in him.

"A girl can hope"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch44 the recovery/mourning is a slow but lighter process but they will get through it. yes the chapter was rushed but I'm coming to the end of my run with this story and want to get it all out before lose it all together. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going on vacation in like a week so if I don't post a chapter no worries i'm gone and will post when I get back or before I go.**

 **..**

 **..**


	45. Chapter 45

**..**

 **..**

 **This chapter is super short compared to others but i'm leaving on a trip so next weeks chapter may not be posted sorry but I will get it up when I get back.**

 **Here's ch45 everyone's sad but they'll get better. The relationships between the vampires and summers is still there even if it is strained but Mattie was truly innocent and I wouldn't condemn her so easily. this is also a Perry chapter she hasn't just been sitting there panicking she's a determined woman when she sets her mind to something.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

Looking at the book one last time Perry nodded to herself, she might not like this plan but it was for the best. Things had gone on long enough and she knew her friends wouldn't really be able to help her well that's a lie they could but the likely hood of them living after words were slim to none. It might come as a surprise but it turns out she did have magic or something close to that. When she began doing research on the crater and eventually the dean she found that she had some magical capabilities but they were mediocre at best but she didn't care she had magic and that could save her from this night mare.

Ever since she started blacking out she tried to find a solution. Evangeline's dream catcher helped more than they realized because it held off the black outs and she was able to build up her mental stability again leaving her free to research with Lafontaine about her symptoms though they all attributed that to trauma. Finding your murdered classmates will do that to a person but after the raven attack she knew there was something else going on. Digging out her old books she managed to find a few on demonic possession and learned, much to her horror, that witches were the most susceptible to possession without proper training though Mediums had it worse, not that it was a contest.

Still with her new knowledge she went about finding a way to get this unwanted visitor out of her body looking for more books subtly asking J.P for recommendations in the manors sizable library since the campus one had folded itself away. Sadly during this time her 'visitor' was not idle oh no they had used their free time to do god knows what and cause hell for her friends getting the Baron on them all the time and straining Evie and Danny's relationship and destroying Laura and Carmilla's almost completely.

If this spirit was going to be a bitch then Perry was going to be one right back. She knew that when the spirit gew too weak to maintain control she would 'wake up' at whatever place the spirit had left off so when she came back to herself she hid all their books away and then used one of the easiest memory spells from her beginners book of magic to forget where they were. The spirit was livid with her but Perry didn't care her friends were worth more than this spirits plans sadly as time went on she came to realize just who was renting out her body and it was her friend who unknowingly showed her.

Evangeline didn't need to let on about how bad her relationship was with her sire it showed in the way she talked about her or reacted to seeing her things. Perry had been through one her black outs when she found that her wardrobe had been changed so completely she had to of been out of it make such choices. She thought blacking out was bad enough but seeing how Evangeline froze up at the sight of them, the way her hands trembled when she caught a whiff of the perfume that seemed imbedded in the clothing was a dead give away.

Upon realizing jut who was occupying her headspace Perry became more cautions and panicked than before it was only matter of time before the Dean took over completely and she could already feel the changes. Her eyes were better and her strength had vastly improved but her lucid periods weren't getting shorter, it seemed they had equal time in control. She might not have minded sharing if it wasn't for the dean trying to get them all killed but there was also this...hunger. It wasn't a small feeling like when your waiting for lunch or something it was a painful and made her want to take a bite out of Lafontaine every time they came near.

With a great deal of will power and undercooked stakes Perry managed to stave off the hunger but it seemed the Dean had other plans. The gang had been in a tizzy about what to do with the Baron only for Mattie to suggest they use the fish blood to their advantage. Of course this didn't go over well and everyone was against it but this is where things went fuzzy for Perry, she felt groggy and disorientated but that ache in her gut was gone. The fierce ache in her stomach was gone but to her horror so were eight girls from the summer society their bodies had been found with their throats ripped out and her fangs had finally come in.

Part of her wanted to blame Mattie because she didn't want to believe she had let herself be taken so easily. Sadly the evidence was looking her in the face, she was the host of a evil vampire and had been slowly turned into one no matter what she did. Losing her mind and now her body to the Dean had been the last straw, Perry knew the Dean couldn't see what she was doing now so she would use that to her advantage and look for ways to get rid of her. Today was her lucky day because she had found just what she was looking for and-

"Perry?" The quiet call made her jump, Perry found Evangeline by the door looking just as sad and lonely as when Danny left her early that morning. She felt for the vampire because of her own distance from Lafontaine but if it meant protecting her bestfriend then she would do it.

"Sorry Evangline I didn't hear you"

"That's alright I was just coming to check up on you"

"Thanks"

'No problem Perry" Evangeline smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Perry wished she could comfort the blonde but there was so much she needed to get done and there was no telling when the Dean would take over again.

"you seem pretty down" It was rushed and a little suspicious but Perry didn't want her friend falling victim to the Dean.

"Well I can feel Danny's grief and I can't be there for her, I can send as much love through the bond as I want but its not the same"

"I can see why that would bring you down"

"Yeah"

"You also seem tired have you not been sleeping again?" Genuine concern was more than enough to make the vampire think nothing of her strange behavior not that Perry was acting strange, like at all.

"Not very well but I have been getting better"

"Why don't you go take a short nap or something, we cant have you getting hurt again because your neglecting your health I wont let you" Perry admonished ready to fight the vampire on it now that she had her new strength she could probably handle J.P if she wanted to. Maybe being slowly turned into a vampire wasn't so bad.

"I will but I wanted to check up on you and the others before turning in for the night"

"Thank you but you really need to start taking better care of yourself" Perry threw caution to the wind and pulled the blonde into a much needed hug. She could feel the tension in her shoulders and no resistance , part of her was worried about how thin she was but another part something she knew couldn't be her was smug at having the blonde so weak. The Dean was slipping between the lines now and she needed to act fast before the dean tried to take over again.

"Things will get better Evangeline just start by taking better care of yourself and the rest should follow"

"I'll try" Evie whispered.

"No you have to promise me"

 **"** I promise you Perry I will take better care of my self" Evie hugged her tightly taking a deep unneeded breath." I also promise to always look out for you and protect you as best I can even from Matska if I have to"

Perry didn't like the sound of that but maybe just maybe...

"just promise me you'll take me back to my room if something does happen, I don't really feel safe anywhere else and here I feel like myself again"

"of course Perry" They stayed like that for a long time and Perry could only hope that things would work out.

"I'll see you later Evangeline"

"Night Perry" Evie gave her one last hug before pulling away the look in her eyes was half second hand grief and the other was worry. Perry felt for her truly she did but the vampires were useless in this situation as they were in any other on.

Watching the vampire go Perry gathered her courage she was going to need it for what she was about to do.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Laura hugged Carmilla as tightly as she could knowing her vampire needed the comfort. It had been a crazy week and almost getting everyone killed was exhausting but at least she wasn't the one at fault this time, though that didn't help.

They had been cuddled up on the chaise for most the night and as uncomfortable as it was she couldn't bring herself to ask Carmilla to move. The brunette was curled up in her lap making her legs fall asleep and her face in Laura's shoulder. It had been a close call with Mattie almost dying but there was something different about this time aside from the fact that Danny almost murdered an innocent it was the first time someone had chosen to die. When Mattie chose to drink the fish blood she was willing to give up everything for the sake of killing Vordenberg but that didn't seem right no matter what the circumstances.

Mattie was a smart woman surly she could have come up with a better solution instead of nearly getting herself killed but then again self sacrifice seemed to be a running theme here one that would hopefully stop here.

"Stop thinking so loud"

Looking down at her vampire Laura sighed, it was impossible to get away with anything.

"I would but there are so many things going on it feels impossible"

"Its easy Laura you just tell your brain to be quiet"

"Sorry Carm but that's not how my brain works"

"Well tell it to get with the program" The brunette muttered holding Laura tighter. She couldn't hug Mattie right now, she could barley stand thinking about what her sister almost did and had never been more grateful for Evie's quick thinking. There was no telling what might have happened if Mattie had gone through with her insane plan well that's a lie Carmilla had an idea of what might have happened and it made her chest ache.

The thought of Mattie leaving this world was wrong in every way and she would do whatever she could to keep her and her sisters around. Mattie was so out of it thinking she could out match blood of a demon fish, come on Mattie that thing could easily kill all of them much less destroy your very existence with a drop of its blood.

Shaking her head Carmilla took a deep greedy breath of Laura's scent forcing herself to calm down.

"Carm mind letting up on my sides? I don't think my ribs can handle that much squeezing"

"Sorry" Carmilla eased up a little but didn't let go she needed her human right now.

"Its alright you need a little extra care for a while"

"You make me sound like a sad puppy"

"No your a cat, your sister's the puppy" That actually got a laugh out of her because there was no way in hell Evie was a puppy, yes she was a big softy but ever since she became clan regent she changed and her wolf changed too. The wolf used to be about the same size as her panther though her own beast would never admit it. The wolf was now two almost three heads taller than her panther and its claws were twice as thick now, hell she didn't even want to think about those fangs.

"Sorry cupcake but my sister isn't a puppy"

"Whatever" Laura rolled her eyes playfully nudging the brunette with her shoulder.

"you put up such a big fight there"

"There wasn't really much of an argument Carm"

"Says the woman who practically lives for debates"

"Well I have other things I could be doing with all that energy" Laura teased.

"Oh really?" Carmilla leaned in more than ready for a kiss when the painful ringing of the loud speaker tore through her ear drums.

"Ow!, damn it"

" _Attention students, attention"_ the Baron tapped the microphone as if the campus couldn't hear his idiotic bumbling.

"Great this idiot again" the baron really knew how to kill the mood.

" _This is a tragic time for the summer society as it is for us all"_

"who knows maybe he'll say something half decent"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Laura"

 _"The members of the summer society will be missed but as of last night murder was not the only crime committed, I know that one of the abominations on campus killed those girls but their crime spree did not stop there, oh no they went out of their way to kill those girls and then they stole the sword that would help me regain my families honor!"_

"Of course he would care more about that damn sword than the hunters" Carmilla growled

" _I would like to give the culprit one chance to return it and I might grant them a swift death"_ The Baron snarled really putting in the effort to sound intimidating though Carmilla wasn't all that scared, it was almost amusing if he wasn't so annoying.

 _"If not I will go out of my way to find them and their cohorts"_

"Great another witch hunt" Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla not wanting to think too much about the last hunt the Baron started. So many supernaturals had been terrified and Evie went through a lot to get them all out safely.

 _"I leave you with that warning you scoundrel, as for the rest of the student body the loss of the hunters was a great tragedy but they will be avenged I promise you this_ "

There was a moment of silence as the threat was supposed to be dramatic but the Baron's track record sort of weakened any hold it might of had. The mic squeaked and Carmilla almost covered her ears before the Baron regained his composure.

" _Remember the curfew and stay within the patrolling ZETA's sights, that is all" W_ ith that the baron signed off and they were left alone once more though the romantic mood from before was long gone.

"That was ominous and almost frightening, I wonder who stole the sword" Carmilla murmured , it would take a lot of stealth to sneak into the Baron's headquarters and get out of there unseen even Mattie would have some trouble because she would want to do more than just steal something.

"Well I'm glad they did because now those protesters won't have to worry too much"

"Unless one of them took it but I doubt it"

"It wasn't one of the summers because well you know" Laura tired to fight back the wave of sadness but there was no helping it more people had been killed on campus and she was helpless. At least Carmilla was still safe though she would offer what comfort she could to Danny because the ginger would no doubt make her way back to the manor.

"Yeah that's out of the question"

"Still it leaves me wondering who did it" Laura sighed leaning further into her vampire.

"I know right? I kinda want to commemorate them or something"

"Ahem"

"Oh hey Evie"Looking towards the door Carmilla found Evie glancing nervously towards the front door.

"Hello sister, um I wanted to uh talk to you..."

"About what?"

"Well I felt I should warn you"

"About what?" Carmilla had a feeling she really wasn't going to like this.

"Just that we will probably be having some guests within a few hours"

 _Yeah she really wasn't liking this._

"Why would we be having guests?"

"Uh well..." Evie glanced up towards the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

"With Baron looking for his sword he's bound to come knocking on our door"

"Sure thing"

"Good, good um I'm gonna get some sleep"

"Alright..." Laura glanced from Carmilla to the now empty door way. "That was... awkward"

"I'll say, Evie hasn't been that anxious since I caught her with a piece she stole from a museum, I cant remember what it was but she wanted to keep it and that couldn't quite happen at the time"

"Well she does have a very big thing for art"

"yeah but if she was like that about a painting..." Sharing a look Carmilla frowned. things were coming together and if what she thought was true was really true then they were gonna have a problem.

"Uh Laura"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know who took the sword"

"Shit"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch45 yes it was shorter than usual but as I mentioned i'm leaving on a trip so it had to be quick. Yes Evie was suspicious but not nearly as much as Perry. Everything will come to a head soon so at the most 4 chapters left. the end is near and I'm tying up as many loose ends as possible.**

 **..**

 **..**


	46. Chapter 46

..

..

 **Here's ch46 I'm back from my trip! I had a good time but I'm so happy to be back home because trips are nice and all but I like my own bed a lot better than a borrowed one. anyway I'm back so you guys can expect more consistent chapters hope you guys enjoy.**

..

..

..

You know that dead sleep you have after a long night of searching ancient books on enchantments, demonic possessions, and the art of scuffle making, no? well that's alright everyone experienced it at least once in their life and right now it was Perry's turn. The poor ginger had been going through book after book trying to find the ingredients needed for the type of ritual she wanted but these things had to be _so_ complicated it couldn't just be a few words in Latin or the sacrificing of a goat or something it had to be two pages back to back instructions that had to be perfect or it wouldn't work.

She had spent most the night looking for stuff around the house that might work but she couldn't remember if she found any because she crashed on the couch and Perry was in almost a blissful state of sleep until the sound of someone barging through her door shocked her awake. The dazed ginger shot up nearly having a heart attack as Lafontaine came in with J.P hot on their heels.

"Ok Per, I got some smoke bombs from the alchemy club, they won't mind and-"

"Wait Lafontaine wait, what are you talking about?" The scientists stopped, nearly dropping all the supplies they'd gathered but J.P was quick to take them.

"Perry you asked me to collect somethings for manor's defenses now that the Baron is having his goons searching for that sword and I have no doubt that he'll find some way to blame us so smart thinking on our part because we can prepare"

"Oh yeah" Perry had no idea she'd asked for help but it might not have been her who asked. Sitting up to try ad gain her bearings Perry felt something crinkle in her hand making her look down, frowning at the paper taped to her hand Perry flattened it out as best she could.

 _-Note to self you used the forget me spell again and we should probably look into the side effects of said spell but the main thing is you brought Lafontaine and J.P into the plan because you couldn't do everything on your own. Now you need to get a few books but their names are written on your palm so don't remove this paper to see them until J.P takes you to where they are._

 _P.S. Hopscotch._

Looking down at the note Perry sighed in relief. Hopscotch was a safety word she'd created after learning who was in her head and the dean couldn't seem to figure out what it was even if they shared a head.

"Ok you two lets get going"

"Are you sure Perry? You've been kinda out of it"

"I know but that's just because I've been having trouble sleeping" Perry brushed off their concerns, they had important things to do.

Perry nearly fell on her face because her legs were so wobbly but the corner of the carpet certainly didn't help but Lafontaine caught her before she could make a fool of herself. taking a deep breath Perry tried to wake herself up a bit more but it was harder than she thought, was fatigue one of the side effects of a memory spell?

"Remind me to adjust that rug again because I'm not taking another chance of tripping again" Perry glared at said rug more than upset now that she noticed the chalk dust on it. Lafontaine could never keep their chalk in the designated cup by the chalk board!

It was Lafontaine's concern that pulled her out of her head and she was grateful for the distraction.

"Are you sure your alright Per?"

"Yes I just woke up is all"

"Alright"

Perry kept a tight hold on Laf's hand leading them out of the room with an anxious J.P following behind them, hoping they wouldn't cause too much trouble. They had a long night ahead of them but Perry would make it all happen.

..

..

Carmilla was a woman on a mission and they were all pressed for time because there was no telling when the Baron would catch on. The guy might be the biggest jerk they know right now but fate loved screwing them over so they needed to prepare while they still could. With impending doom once again she made sure to bring Laura along because there was no way in hell she was leaving her unprotected right now.

"Are you sure Mattie can help?" Asked Laura, she was nervous about this whole sword business because last time someone almost died. "I mean they've gotten better about the whole not arguing thing but they're still not all buddy-buddy"

"Laura I don't think Mattie has ever been 'buddy-buddy' with anyone much less Evie but at this point they are a lot better and she was probably the last person she talked to before the sword came into her head some how"

"Do you think Mattie told her to steal it?"

"I doubt it, Mattie's all for killing the Baron not stealing his thunder though she would probably get a good laugh out of it"

"True"

They didn't have to go all that far Mattie was still hiding away in the den Carmilla could hear her sister pouring what was probably her tenth drink. They weren't lightweights by any means but it wasn't healthy either, she of all people knew drinking wouldn't help you with your problems. Stopping at the door Carmilla decided to play nice and knocked.

"Hey sis you decent?"

"Carm when have I ever _not_ been?"

"I can think of a few times" Carmilla smirked although she was anything but amused.

"Of course you can because you were there for most of them"

"Can we come in?"

"If you must" Rolling her eyes Carmilla let them in unsurprised to find Mattie sitting across her usual chair with her legs over the arm and a glass of red amber in her hand. Blood alcohol was something they as vampires consumed with more of an effect than regular wine and that wasn't good. They needed Mattie to have a clear head and it looked like that wasn't gonna happen. Damn.

"Hello sis and snack"

"Mattie..."

"Sorry sister and off limits snack" Laura huffed quite unamused at the vampires drunken jabs.

"Look lets skip false pleasantries and get to the point, what do you know about Evie and the sword?"

"What?"

"Evie took the sword from Vordenberg and I want to know if you put her up to it" Mattie's drunken façade dropped almost as quickly as her glass.

"She did what?!"

"After the announcement she came down stairs and warned us that we might be having some unwanted guests whom I can only assume are the Baron's men" Carmilla was really hoping Mattie didn't put their sister up to this. Such a mission would have been extremely dangerous and to go alone would have made it worse if she hadn't come back because there was no telling what could have happened to her.

"Carm I swear I never mentioned the sword I was too busy with the investigation to bother messing with Vordenberg" Mattie would never push the blonde to do something so stupid.

"Ok then why would she do it? He was finally leaving us alone even if out of fake respect for the summers"

"Wait what investigation?" Both vampires paused they really didn't want to bring Laura into this but they already knew how determined she could be.

"Well?"

"Listen brat this thing started long before any of us realized it and we don't have the patience nor the time to explain it to you when we need to find the runt" Mattie stood up ignoring the spilt liquor on the floor for better things. The runt could be hiding anywhere in the house no doubt nervous and moping over the distance between her and her mate.

"Why not talk while we search?"

"Because it wont take long to find her and I do believe the gingers have left us along with the fledgling" Mattie glared down the hallway that led to the front door, there was no telling where they were going nor who was actually in control of ginger #2.

"What?"

"Perry, Laf, and J.P left a few minutes ago to do goddess knows what but right now we need to find Evie so we can find out what the hell she did with that sword" Carmilla pulled out her phone and handed it to Laura before scooping her up bridal style.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry for the short notice Laura but we need to find Evie and human speed wont do it"

"Alright and you want to what call her?" Laura glanced from the phone back to her vampire, a little more than skeptical.

"That's the plan"

"Carm that plan sucks, she could just turn off her phone or put it on silent" Even Mattie was giving the brunette one of her signature looks but she was proud to disprove them.

"That might be true but Evie's bound to be on a hair trigger right now and willing to answer her phone incase any of us need her but I figure she'll answer me sooner than she would Mattie"

"Seriously Carm?"

"Yes Mattie and we both know its true"

"She's been warming up to me"

"Yeah now she just rolls her eyes at you instead of bearing her fangs"

"Both of you shut up I'm dialing" Laura put an end to their banter and listened carefully for any sound of a ring tone. Though Laura's human ears couldn't catch anything both Mattie and Carmilla's certainly did.

The vampires sped off through the house following the ring tone for two rings before it stopped. Evie must have ignored it and hit cancel so they couldn't follow the ring tone.

"Alright I know were close" Mattie's eyes trailed up the walls trying to see which paintings were false and if there were any levers around for a secret passage of two.

"Evie we know your there so come out already we need to talk" Carmilla hoped that if she was the one to call out that the blonde might actually come out but that didn't seem to be happening.

"Runt we don't have time for you to be panicked here, the Baron's going to make his rounds and find some way to blame it on us anyway so we might as well know where you put the damn thing" Leave it to Mattie to throw caution and care out the window.

"Don't listen to her Evie"

"Don't lie to her Carm we all know that's what he's gonna do he's too predictable and stupid to pass up the chance to attack us again" Carmilla glared at her sister again wondering why all her finesse always went out the window where Evie was involved.

"That might be true but its not helping her anxiety or our situation" Looking up at the ceiling because she hoped that's where Evie was Carmilla tried to keep her voice calm and soothing to ease her sisters nerves.

"Evie please come down we just want to talk"

They were met by silence and she could just feel Mattie's all too familiar 'I told you so' stare but she wasn't giving up just yet.

"Evie please whatever happened we can help with the fall out like we always do"

Ok that wasn't as reassuring as she'd hoped but come on they were always falling from one apocalypse to the next. This was nothing new and she doubted they would ever catch a break because someone found their misery too amusing.

"Look Evie we cant help you unless you tell us what's wrong and I know that's always been something none of us have _ever_ been good at" Ok she had to fight a wince at that because they were all seriously damaged but they'd come along way. "but we're getting better and I know your getting better, I don't want you to ever feel scared to come to me about something like this when I can help, even if we both end up screwing up at least we can say we tried"

Yeah she wasn't the best with speeches she usually left that to Laura because she was far more eloquent with her words and knew how to be way more positive than her. Carmilla ignored Mattie's eyes as they bored into the side of her head no doubt with her 'that was a shit plan' stare because what sister didn't have a stare like that.

"Well after that rousing speech I doubt even a dead man would bother coming back to help"

"It wouldn't be far off you guys are already dead" Laura winced as Mattie's glare shifted but honestly she wasn't denying it either so it felt like a win.

"Actually we fall under persons whom are formerly dead but that just makes us sound like Zombies and I don't want anyone to feel offended or mislabeled if you want to go that route" Evie poked her head out from around the corner, looking nervous as to be expected.

"Don't tell me you want to start up that debate again" Mattie groaned.

"Hey I'm not starting anything its just one of the many misconceptions about vampires"

"Ok when this is over we can cover the technical terms and get Laura up to savvy but right now we need to talk about the sword" Carmilla wouldn't let any more precious seconds slip away now that Evie was out of hiding.

"I know it was wrong in some ways but I had to think about Danny and the protestors-"

"why were they even a thought in your mind?"

"because the Summers were protecting them and had to stop to hold their funeral pyres so I took up the job until they are back on their feet" Mattie had to admit some one needed to protect those idiots even now with the Baron practically at their door step.

"that damn selflessness is gonna get you killed"

"Really Mattie? really?" Carmilla was pissed she would bring up something like that when only a few days ago-

"Ok vampires stop arguing and lets get to the point!" Laura shouted getting their full attention. "So Evie where's the sword?"

"I hid it somewhere only I know so he's never gonna find it"

"which is where?"

"Not in the manor because I'm not stupid but it is on campus"

"That tells us nothing!" Laura threw up her hands.

"Fine Evie you hid it and that's great but what's the likely hood of him stumbling upon it?" Carmilla figured someone had to ask since Mattie looked too pissed to say anything polite and Laura was disappointed in not getting a straight answer.

"Next to none because he has no idea where any of the vaults are and it would take the demolishing of the school to even come close to finding a clue"

"That's reassuring" Mattie crossed her arms and would have jut out a hip but with Carm already at her wits end it wouldn't do to piss her off more.

"Look now that this grand mystery has been solved can we get back to fortifying the Manor?"

"Fortifying the manor?" Laura didn't think such a fancy manor could withstand college students.

"Yes brat the Manor has less than legal magical defenses how else would it have survived the campus fire?"

"Sorry but nobody told me you guys had a magical house"

"Its not quite magical as it is magically defended" Evie intervened hoping to end the fight before it started.

"Ok enough of the technical talk we need to-" Evie's phone went off mid rant and Laura was just about done with all these vampires.

"Sorry i gotta take this its Perry"

"Fine, fine"

Evie smiled sheepishly before answering.

"Hello? Perry?"

" _Hey we need some back up!"_ The panic in Perry's voice had all the vampires on high alert.

"Where are you? What were you guys doing?"

 _"We're by the founders statues, we were walking across campus and the barons men spotted us"_ Something on the other end made a clanging noise setting off Evie's protective instincts even more.

 _"_ Are you alright? what about J.P and Laf are they ok?"

 _"We're sheltered behind the statues but they'll eventually figure out that they can go around in a little bit_ "

"Alright you guys stay strong I'm on my way"

"What the hell are they doing so far from the manor?!" Mattie knew the humans were a little werid ignoring their instincts but this was ridiculous.

"Don't know, don't care I'm going to go help them"

"Why? Whats happening?" Laura hated her weak human hearing so much right now.

"The Barons goons cornered them at the founders statues, Sister you stay here with Laura while Matska and i go get them"

"What?!"

"Why me?"

"Sister you have to keep Laura safe and Matska your almost as fast as me so you can draw their attention" Evie ignored their less than happy glares because their friends were in danger and she needed to help them.

"Fine whatever i need to stretch my legs anyway I'm starting to get cabin fever"

Without another word the pair flitted out of the Manor charging full speed towards the founders statue.

..

..

"Perry are you sure right now is the time for magic?" Lafontaine was really trying to keep their head but with how things were right now it wasn't happening. Perry was on the ground with a photocopy of some really old looking scroll reciting the spell over the shouts of the Baron's men.

"Yes its time for magic, we already called for help, now both of you put some of your blood on the paper and we'll be safe" Laf and J.P shared a before J.P nicked Laf's finger with one of his nails and did the same to his own finger, pressing it to the paper before it could heal. The words on the page glowed before it burst into flames needing a physical sacrifice to fulfill the spell as well as a magic of the caster. Their eyes glowed yellow and the deed was done they would have no memory of the last half hour but they weren't out of danger yet.

Lafontaine blinked in confusion wondering how they got to the founder statues when a trident flew past their head.

"Dude what the hell!?"

"I know a thief when i see one and your not getting away" Called Theo.

"Dude we didn't steal anything!"

"Yeah right, a thief always returns to the scene of the crime to gloat"

"Dude that has never happened like ever" Laf was done with this guy and they had only been there for like five seconds.

"Shut up!"

"Lafontaine I am in need of assistance Miss Perry has fallen unconscious" J.P was cradling Perry but she seemed paler than before almost sickly pale.

"Shit Perry"

Crawling over to their best friend Lafontaine wondered how in hell they got themselves into this situation. All they remembered was collecting things for some project Perry had and taking it all back to their room but from there it was all a blur. Maybe they'd been hit in the head by one of the tridents or tripped when they reached the founders statues because a concussion had symptoms of memory issues.

"Lafontaine what do you suggest we do? this position wont hold for much longer"

"I know J.P but I think I might have had trauma because I cant remember how we got here in the first place"

"Neither can I do you think its contagious?" Ok something was seriously wrong if neither of them could remember.

"When we get out of here I'm gonna need to run some tests"

"Now might not be the best time to plan your next project" J.P shouted pushing away as a trident plunged into the spot he was just sitting.

"Yeah ok I'll save it for later"

"You are all idiots" The barrage of tridents stopped the moment Mattie made her known. The ZETA's went on the defensive when they saw the vampire because it had been a while since the vampires left their hiding place.

"Looks like the blood suckers are showing their faces" Theo called raising his own trident.

"That wasn't even mean enough to count as a comment much less an actual insult" Mattie was unimpressed with their 'opponents' the unruly children that they were.

"Lafontaine, J.P" Evie appeared by the ginger's side.

"Hey thanks for the save"

"You guys called so of course I was going to answer" Evie scooped up Perry and peeked around the statute to check on Mattie.

"We called you?" Lafontaine didn't remember doing that.

"Yeah now J.P you take Laf and I'll give Mattie the signal and we'll all flit back to the Manor"

"Yes Evangeline" Lafontaine was scooped up and Evie picked up one of the tridents laying around. It took a split second to find her target but once she had him in her sights she pulled back her arm and let it fly. The trident soared through the air tearing right through the back of Theo's pants taking said pants with them as they rammed into the closest wall.

"RUN!"

They all flitted away with Mattie's laughter filling the air because that was by far the best signal she had ever seen!

Evie knew there would be hell to pay but it was so worth it. Theo had been a jerk to them since the beginning and he had been one of the ZETA's to beat up Kirsch when they 'questioned' him. Evie wouldn't let such a crime go unpunished because Kirsch was her brother and she believed that her choice of action would be well received when she told him.

"Oh Gods runt that was great!" Mattie wiped away a tear as they entered the manor.

"Yes I do believe you bruised more than just his ego" J.P chimed in looking quite amused.

"Seriously the best pantsing I've seen in my life" Lafontaine raised a hand for a high five because that was just too cool. Evie was careful of the unconscious Perry still in her arms but met Laf halfway.

"Alright now that that's taken care of we need to get the protection wards up" All eyes were on Mattie.

"What you think I know because I'm the oldest?"

"Well Maman never let me watch her when she did it so yes"

"Fine but I'm gonna need your blood to do it"

"Why? we share the same blood" Mattie rolled her eyes at the blondes response because their sire had really slacked on teaching her anything magic related.

"Ok Runt we might have the same sire and all but you are a direct blood descendant that means that almost any spells she has on this house will work for you including the Manor's wards"

"Ok well J.P take Laf and Perry up to their room while we deal with this also tell Laura and sister we're about to have some company"

"Yes Evangeline" The fledgling grabbed both gingers and flitted upstairs to safety leaving Mattie and Evie to deal with the wards.

"Alright runt we need to perform this on the back of the front door"

"Is there anything we need or-"

"Nope just you me and your blood smeared on the door"

"what?!" Evie didn't want to do that!

"Just cut your palm and smear some blood on the back of the door to show your connection to Lilith then repeat after me alright?"

"Fine" Using on her nails she dragged it across her palm, smearing blood on the door just as Mattie had asked making blue symbols appear.

"Well that's new"

"To you maybe but I've seen it a few times" Mattie shrugged, you see one enchanted door you see them all.

"What I need you to say in the most commanding voice you can muster, which might be a little challenging"

"Matska..."

"What you need to say is 'Magic of the ancients I command thee to defend this place, protect this place and all within it, and protect the invoker of this spell' and like that a bright flash of light will happen and we can go find the others"

"Alright" Taking a deep breath Evie felt her wolf brush the surface sending her a little more confidence. She could do this she was the new clan regent and Alpha to supernaturals she could do this.

"Magic of the ancients I command thee to defend this place, protect this place and all with in it, and protect the invoker of this spell" As Mattie had so casually stated a bright light flashed and Evie felt warm inside, not quite as warm as when Danny held her but close enough.

"Whoa"

"I agree it must be some power rush"

"Not that i'm not greatful for the instruction but Matska why can't you or sister do that?"

"Seriously I just told you"

"But still did Maman think she would always be the only one who could do it?"

"Knowing Lilith yes, she was a cocky bitch who thought she would live forever" Mattie shook her head at her sires foolishness even if she was techinically in the body of a ginger upstairs.

"Come on lets go check on the others" Following the collection of heartbeats Evie found herself in Perry/ Lafontaine's room with the scientist by their chalk board talking to J.P, Laura and Carmilla on the couch and Perry no where to be found.

"Why are we congregating here?"

"Because Matska this is the only place Perry feels safe and I don't want anything else to set her off" Evie wasn't affected by the dark beauties glare in the slightest, not after braving that angry mob.

"Good to have you guys back Laf was just going into nerd mode" Carmilla called.

"Its not nerd mode, its scientific discovery mode!"

"Yeah nerd mode"

"Carm.." Laura poked the vampires side knowing she only got ruder the more stressed she was.

"Sorry Laf, you happy?"

"A little"

"I'm happy you two have gotten back together but where's Perry?" Evie was really happy for them because she was tired of seeing them mope around but they had important things to talk about like Perry. They needed to see if Perry was still herself or under their sire's complete control.

"Oh she woke up when we came here but she wasn't feeling too hot so she went to lay down, why?" Laura was still curious about Mattie's investigation and wondered if Evie was in on it.

"Just want to make sure everyone's ok"

"Well we won't be ok tomorrow" Mattie cut in. "We're gonna have the Baron's men surrounding us and three vampires and humans aren't going to do much even with eth wards up"

"What about the secret passages?" Carmilla was all for leaving this place now.

"They're blocked off by the wards until they're called off which isn't going to happen any time soon"

"Can we call the summers?" Asked Laura trying to run through their options.

"No they're still mourning their sisters" Evie didn't want to ruin their time of mourning it would be extremely disrespectful.

"What if we asked for just a few?"

"Laura they all knew those girls you cant just pull people from their sisters funerals"

"Look either way were safe until morning by then the wards will need another dose of blood and they might back off" Mattie interrupted because their little quarrel wasn't getting any where and she needed to get back to her books before ginger #2 went full Lilith and slaughtered them all.

"That plan is terrible there must be something around here we can use!" Laura exclaimed hastily looking around the room for a weapon of some kind.

"Laura there's nothing we can do right now, were pretty much sitting ducks"

"Well isn't that ironic" Everyone froze at that voice.

It sent violent chills up their spines and the humans hearts were pounding. All eyes turned to the other side of the room where Perry was supposed to be sleeping but that just wasn't the case.

"My children always seem to get themselves into these situation but that's alright, _Mother_ always takes care of your mistakes" Perry sat on the edge of the bed but just the way she stared at them gave away that this wasn't Perry.

"Hello Mother" Mattie's voice was even it did nothing to mask her fear.

"Hello girls, Its great to be back"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **so that was ch46 Lilith is back bitches! they're all trapped in the manor with Lilith and they cant leave without alerting the Baron's men so like they said their basically sitting ducks.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


	47. Chapter 47

**..**

 **..**

 **And Lilith's back..yeah the mother from hell is finally revealing herself and now that she has a captive audience there's no better time right?**

 **!(((((WARNING THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE GOREY...OK MORE THAN A LITTLE BUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)))))!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

This was it, this was the end. The gods had played their last hand forsaking any chance of escape for the daughters of Lilith and the bitch herself couldn't be more pleased. Lilith sat on the bed, Lilith not Perry, Perry was gone for who knows how long and they were trapped in a room with Lilith.

They were so screwed.

Nobody moved in fear that she might leave the bed. Carmilla was already in front of Laura by the couch and J.P was by Lafontaine trying to keep himself from passing out because of Lilith's natural 'killing intent'. Their sire never restrained said intent because why bother? In her twisted mind it was cruel to give your enemies a chance unless it was for the purpose of the game and her daughters already knew the game had ended long ago.

 **"** What no warm welcome?" Lilith's voice cold voice was so much worse coming from Perry. It was like when she possessed Laura only this time she had been waiting to strike not just checking in, there would be no telling what would happen to Perry now.

"No how are you Maman? No great to have you back Maman"

"This is definitely an unexpected visit" Mattie spoke up keep her voice lower now that Lilith was looking right at her. Damn she hated this, every time she was around Lilith that old instinct kicked in making her want to bow her head ever so slightly but upon her sires death she thought for sure it was gone.

"Oh yes the whole dying thing I have to say I am quite proud of you Evangeline, I mean Mircalla was came pretty close to finishing me with the sword but you" A smirk spread across 'Lilith's' lips sending dread through all of them. "You went and finished the job with your bare hands, tell me was it as satisfying as when I killed my sire? Did you get drunk from the power of it or did you dance upon my ashes like your sisters?"

"It made me sick" Evie's voice was a harsh whisper as she struggled to get the words out. She never wanted Lilith to come back, who would? now her sire was before her in Perry's body self assured that they wouldn't do anything to her for Perry's sake.

"Of course it did" Lilith's mood didn't seem dampened if anything her pride grew. "I never let you taste power for a reason and I'm surprised at how well you held it together though your sisters could have told you bout things a lot sooner"

"The histories are meant for the _sire_ to teach" Mattie snapped.

"And you knew I withheld information so it fell to you"

The elder vampires held a stare off until J.P cleared his voice, wincing when Lilith's gaze turned to him. As a fledgling he was at the bottom of the totem pole and now faced with the full attention of an ancient he was feeling very light headed.

"Yes fledgling?"

"I-i thought i would po-point out that although her sisters weren't very informative about the rules and duties of being clan regent her ignorance is more your fault than theirs no matter how you spin it because of your constant manipulations through out the semester gave them no time to really-"

Lilith was across the room before the fledglings eyes could even catch up with her but she wasn't the only one. Evangeline flitted between them stopping Lilith's hand though her grip was weaker than it should be when restraining an enemy, oh right she was in the meat puppet.

Raising a brow Lilith studied her youngest and almost wished she had her old body back. They hadn't been this close in months and Lilith would be that the girl looked more like her now than she ever did. Her grip was careful but firm, her stance screamed defensive, and her eyes oh those pale blue eyes they were half defiance half horror. Lilith gave her descendent props for finally getting a back bone but once she was at full power again there would be no contest for leadership that's for sure.

"Trying not to bruise the meat puppet?"

"Perry's gonna want her body back in the same shape it came in"

"who says she's getting it back?"

"Perry was here five minutes ago what's to say she won't come back?" Lilith smiled in the worst way as her free hand lightly caressed her youngest's cheek.

"Evangeline I am truly greatful that you have such faith in this meat puppet but we must be practical now because you know what I am capable of and with your sisters against you there's little chance of you saving said meat puppet"

She could feel the girls teeth clench through her cheek. Oh she knew about Matska's lack of faith and although Mircalla was still on the fence about it she would take action if her human was threatened. Her daughters were three sides of the morality pyramid with Lilith herself taking up the fourth side. It would be so much fun to mess with them but right now she needed to reassert dominance.

"What? you thought Matska wouldn't take the chance to kill me if she had one? This is Matska the queen of opportunity in her own mind at least" Lilith snickered at Mattie's glare, her daughters were so cute when they tried to play tough. "She would sooner kill every human in this room, meat puppet included, if it meant tying up loose ends"

"But she's not going to" Carmilla hissed. Aww now Mircalla wanted to join in.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She wouldn't risk it, either for her own safety or going against you for the past has taught us all how that goes"

"And that just proves my training methods work isn't that right Evangeline" In the past her youngest would have shied away by now trying to curl into herself as if it would save her but now she was still standing, keeping a firm hold on her meat puppets wrist, and meeting her eyes though one small detail gave her away: her lip. After centuries of learning the girls ticks and coping mechanisms she knew that when she started biting her lip it was a destructive habit that distracted her from the situation not only through pain but through blood. A vampires main purpose no matter what anyone said was to feed so when the scent of blood filled the air their instincts turned on with it giving a heightened fight or flight response.

The girl was trying so hard to keep her fangs from digging into her bottom lip it was almost admirable but Lilith knew it wouldn't take much.

"What do you want Lilith?" Carmilla drew her attention away once more. That one always did have a soft spot for Evangeline but that was a double edged sword at times, it saved her descendant but it also gave them both a weakness.

"First name basis? why Mircalla I'm offended"

"Well I don't exactly feel like calling you mother right now"

"And I don't feel like dealing with the idioracy of humans yet I've done it for well over 800 years"

"Look what is it you want? you wouldn't have revealed yourself now if you didn't have something in mind so what is it?" Carmilla didn't like Lilith being in the same room as her much less so close to Laura. Her protective instincts were making her snap a lot quicker than usual and that was a huge disadvantage. Lilith would play on all their demons but hers biggest weakness was sitting behind her.

"What I want Mircalla is the same thing I wanted before, all the problems need to be taken care of and I can't do that if your still playing protector"

"This isn't a game any more"

"When did you think the game stopped? Not with my death that's for certain, not when the board stepped in, and it sure as hell didn't stop when the Baron decided to play his hand, the blithering idiot" Lilith shook her head, finally pulling her hand away from Evangeline's. "None of you have been good at playing the game and now you've gotten yourselves holed up in the manor with the Baron's apes ready to play the blame game just to take a swing at you"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's done this" Mattie sighed trying to get rid of the tension but their sire wasn't having it.

"Yes but it should have been the last!" Lilith hissed. "You've gone too soft Matska because ** _My daughter_** would have slaughtered him and been done with it!"

"I couldn't afford to"

"Couldn't afford to?"

"I had already thought Carm was dead and I couldn't lose her again, there are only 3 of us left" Mattie protested and it was true they all were so different but one thing they all had in common was fear of being truly alone. When Mattie had been banished she nearly died from the separation but building her own empire distracted her long enough to build up a tolerance to the pain and by then Carm was free again.

"I might not be the most caring person but I wasn't about to lose my sister again"

"Ugh sentimentality"

"Don't get started on me when your the one who changed your own descendant"

That shut her up but not in a good way a silent Lilith was like the calm before the storm, watching the tide pull back before a tsunami wiped out a town. Their sire wouldn't be pulling anymore punches and the cruel glint in her eye was more than enough warning. Lilith opened her mouth ready to unleash hell when the crackle of a megaphone gave reason for pause.

" _Attention vampiric abominations and humans within the manor, I have come with the knowledge that you have raided the schools last remaining books on the supernatural and have un-doubtably taken the sword that would help me reclaim my families honor!" Of course the Baron would bring that up. "I have decided to be merciful and I'm willing to give you five minutes to return the stolen items"_

Nobody moved because there was no returning something they had no idea was taken, well they knew about the sword but not the books. They couldn't really bother with trying to reason with the guy that's for sure. He would never stop until he was dead and that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"So who wants to bother dealing with him?" Mattie folded her arms in what would have been a casual way if not for the intense stare off she was holding with Lilith. Their sire was less than pleased about how they handled the old geezer but that's what happened when the merciful one became clan regent.

"Yeah no" There was no way in hell Carmilla was leaving Laura alone with her sire.

"J.P, you and Lafontaine go scope out the situation" Evie was pulling rank here and neither human nor vampire questioned it they were just glad to be out of the room.

"You sure you wont need the extra help?" Lafontaine still worried about Perry and how this situation might play out because none of their scenarios ended without a blood bathe.

"Yes I'm sure now please go"

Lafontaine eyed 'Perry' one last time hoping they would see their bestfriend again when this was all over, hell they hoped everyone in this room was still alive when it was all over.

Taking J.P's hand they pulled the fledgling away from the stand off. There was no point in them staying if they couldn't help directly, being human never sucked so much before now.

With two less people in the room the tension drops ever so slightly but Lilith's attention shifts once more this time to Evangeline. She had seen fragments of this new side of the blonde but she was able to witness it and she liked what she saw. It made her wonder what would have happened if she had given the girl more commanding jobs in the past then maybe this side would have developed earlier. Studying Evangeline Lilith found herself thinking no, if this side had developed earlier it wouldn't have been from a place of caring and perseverance, she would have molded it into one of cruelty and self-preservation which her descendant never was.

"So what now _Evangeline_?"

"You still haven't told us what you really want" The young blonde still held that presence but it was slowly wilting before her sire. If the struggle not to bite her lip wasn't enough now her hands were bawled up in painful fists that probably had her nails biting the skin of her palms. There were just so many little ticks this one had.

"I want your play things gone and I want my title back"

 _Well fuck._

There was only one way Lilith could get that back and that wasn't going to happen. Evie had gone through to much hell just to die by Lilith's hand and Carmilla would do what she had to save her sister.

"That's not gonna happen"

"Please Mircalla there's always more than one way to do things" Lilith brushed off her worries as if they weren't talking about Evie's life.

"If killing the runt isn't your plan then please do elaborate" Mattie was curious and pissed at the same time. The runt may not be a leader by nature but she was a hell of a lot better than Lilith and Mattie wasn't about to let their sire have that power back.

"By now its probably common knowledge that we're related and because of that we should be able to transfer the title back to me without killing you"

"We're not of the same blood any more" Evangeline swallowed thickly as stress of it all started weighing down on her again.

"we could be though, there are enough spells and rituals to do it"

"What about Perry?"

"What about her?"

"How would that kind of spell affect her? would she still be human?" Lilith out right laughed. Couldn't the girl understand that Perry was gone? her humanity whatever was left of it was destroyed the moment Lilith finally got her fill on those hunters?

"Oh Evangeline she started losing her humanity long before I came into full power, the spell used to bring me back would slowly transform my host into what I needed it to be which is a vampire"

"Hence why you killed those hunters" Mattie cut in affirming what she already knew.

"Well that and I needed retribution, they attacked all three of you nearly killing Mircalla and seriously wounding Evangeline" Lilith explained. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave their side until they were stable and decided to take care of it for you Matska so really you should be thanking me"

"Those hunters weren't part of the Baron's group they had nothing to do with that!" Evie hissed, feeling the power shoot through her veins. it had been a while since she'd gotten this angry but with Lilith prodding it was bound to happen.

"They were still part of the same tribe and I would have killed more of them if I weren't so pressed for time"

"And your not going to get the chance"

"What? are you actually going to go through with killing the meat puppet because that's the only way you could really stop me" Lilith watched her daughters simmer in their own frustration. They wouldn't take the steps to kill her because there was too much emotional ties to the meat puppet and that was fine by her.

"Now are you going to play nice and listen to mother or are you going to try the whole hero thing?"

They remained silent as their sire looked to each of them as if they would give their answer now. They needed time to think of how to get out of this mess though all train of thought was shattered when the sound of a fist banging on the front doors caught their attention. It seemed the Baron had given up on 'talking' and went straight for the attack, letting his forces reign down upon the manor. It would take more than brute force or their weapons to get through the Manor's defenses but that didn't stop them from being on edge.

"Hypothetically speaking" Mattie started earning more than a small glare from Carmilla. "If all you needed was the runts blood then why haven't you done your stupid spell sooner"

"Spells are never that simple Matska you know that and because you would all most certainly recognize the changes in your former clan regent"

"Changes?" Carmilla didn't like the sound of that.

"You remember how Evangeline was the last hundred years or so? weak willed, scared of her own shadow, pathetic really" Every word made the blonde flinch as her defenses were pried open for Lilith to lay waste to. "Well that was my doing in more ways than one"

"As a vampire amasses more power they start to disconnect from the world some of the weaker ones develop god complexes but the ones like me who continue to add to their power start to lose their sanity and that wouldn't work for me"

"So you found a solution" Mattie finished.

"Back to the top of the class Matska, yes I did find a solution though not a simple one"

"That's why you hid the journals, you didn't want me finding out and now your taking your own sweet time to explain it to us"

"And this is why you were my mental prodigy Matska, you could figure out even the trickiest of schemes but you've been too focused on the big picture" Lilith turned away examining the empty fire place as she gathered her thoughts giving the others a chance to breath before she had them on edge again.

"The ancients with whom I spoke with only gave me words and theories on how to stop the madness and I needed a definite solution so I went about making one of my own based off of a theory or two with a twist" Mattie could feel the change in atmosphere as Lilith sneered at what was probably the memory of those ancients. It didn't matter what they thought now because most of them were probably dead.

"They said that finding a mate or companion was the only way to save what sanity I had left, the fools" Lilith's emotions got the better of her and she had to flick her hair to get the bulk of her meat puppets ginger curls out of the way.

"I couldn't have a mate because I would never be willing to give someone that kind of power over me, I would have to lock them away and make sure they stayed alive for who knows how long" Lilith blew a stray curl out of her face as if it were such an inconvenience. "So I looked into other means which led me all the way to you, my dearest Evangeline"

"I would have to substitute the stability of a mate bond with that of a familial bond, which is quite powerful but I had to tweak it ever so slightly" Evie looked sick they all felt dread with every word that passed their sires lips but now they felt sorry for her. No one ever wanted to be the center of Lilith's attention especially Evangeline.

"In any bond mate or familial there is an emotional connection and I couldn't have you knowing my emotions because like any other bond you would figure out what I was thinking and eventually it would develop into some form of telepathy between us" Lilith watched the blonde, slowly creeping closer just to feel the horror of it all roll off the girl, feeding her sadistic pleasure. "Again, I couldn't allow it so I went to a few witches before you awoke in your second life and had them make it so that all my stress, instability, and grievances were forced upon you and I received none of the back lash I just needed to keep you within the vicinity until the bond matured enough that we could leave each others presence for more than a day"

"All those years of-of my mind falling apart of being so weak" Evie looked ready to vomit she was actually breaking out in a sweat as the shock settled in.

"Was your bodies way of dealing with the stress though if you gave into your vampiric impulses sooner it would have reduced the stress still it was your choice"

"My choice?" The mere idea that she had any choice in this was preposterous!

"I never _chose_ any of this!"

"But you wanted it all the same" Lilith didn't bother reacting to her youngest's out burst she expected as much and part of her loved seeing the timid girl so enraged, perhaps it showed that one spec of similarity between them.

"When I found you in that hovel you were almost begging for death and willing to give up everything if it meant I would take you away from there"

"That's because my weak abused mind thought that you might care about my well being but I was proven wrong yet again!" Evangeline bore her fangs more than showing her anger but Lilith wouldn't stand for such things.

 **CRACK!**

Evie's head snapped to the side and her hand flew to her jaw unable to stop the blood that flowed through her fingers. An open handed slap from Lilith guaranteed a broken jaw and claw marks weeping blood along her cheek. Blood spilled on to the carpet freezing both sisters in their place, they wanted to attack but at the same time they knew Lilith wouldn't hesitate to do worse to them and they still had Laura to protect.

"Don't you ** _ever_** bare your fangs at me again Evangeline Bochard" Lilith hissed, her eyes blazing and her now bloodied hand clenched ready to strike again.

Evie said nothing as her jaw reformed only spitting out what blood managed to seep through before her bones worked to heal themselves. After years of abuse it was hard not to fall back on old habits and let herself curl up into a whimpering mess begging for forgiveness. No she wasn't that way, not anymore she would hold strong for her sisters, Danny, and herself there was no other way.

"Evie are you-" Laura couldn't even finish her sentence before Lilith was on her with a vicious glare.

"Silence human this doesn't concern you"

"It does if your hurting my friends!"

'Laura..." Carmilla had no plans of scraping her mates blood off the walls because she knew Lilith would make her do that if it came down to it.

"I would listen to Mircalla if I were you human or I might act on my threat"

"Jusht Lishten to shister" Evie's distorted words made Laura swallow her anger even if only for a moment. They needed to play it safe even if that wasn't really an option with Lilith around.

Forcing herself to sit back down Laura watched Lilith smirk and couldn't help wondering if this was what it was like when she had been possessed. It was an out of body experience in general but to see it happen to one her friends was disturbing especially when it was Perry.

"Listen to your sister you two and I'll be more lenient" Lilith eyed her older daughters for a moment before they relaxed enough to be considered submissive. " With you all following my lead we are going to do the spell and until its competed I'm going to hold on to your human Mircalla"

And just like that they were right back to instinct driven beast.

"No you won't"

"Mircalla I thought we just discussed what defiance will-"

"You will not touch her Mother" Carmilla was already crouched defensively in front of Laura and her fangs were dying to come out but that would just set everyone off again.

"Mircalla I will do as I please, when I please and unless you have that sword hidden somewhere you don't stand a chance"

"I don't care!"

"Carm get a grip" Mattie didn't want to see either of her sisters killed, they came too close last time and now Lilith would surely skip locking them away.

"Listen to your sister Mircalla I will not show mercy if I have to discipline you again" Lilith's tone left no doubt in anyone's minds but it was too much and Carmilla snapped.

"You will not lay a hand on _**my mate**_ so help me mother I will truly end you this time!" Lilith stared at her middle daughter. Her face was unreadable but Evie's eyes went wide and her look of horror was the only warning Carmilla got.

Lilith lunged faster than Carmilla had anticipated, almost too fast for her to track with her mouth open, fangs ready to strike and her claw like nails arched to tear into her flesh. The brunette put an arm around Laura and turned away so she would take the bulk of the blow. It wouldn't matter if she tried to move them because Lilith would follow and there wasn't much room here to try such a maneuver. Lilith's nails tore through the back of her shirt and the over powering scent of blood filled the air but her fangs never struck.

Peaking over her shoulder Carmilla gasped, Mattie had fresh claw marks trailing down her chest and arms but she had one of Lilith's arms and Evie had the other but Lilith had used that to her advantaged pulling the blonde in and sinking her fangs into the left side of Evie's neck. Natural instinct when someone's teeth dug into your neck as to go limp, especially if you were a vampire but things had changed and so had Evie. The blonde used both hands to push Lilith away while turning her neck away from her sires fangs.

If Evie tried to pull away then Lilith would rip her throat out but if they didn't comply then Evie would have her throat ripped out anyway.

"Evie don't move"

"Like that was ever a thought in her mind" Mattie snarled. Even with Lilith in a host body the bitch was stronger than any of them had anticipated. If they made one wrong move then Evangeline would be down until she healed and the claw marks on her face were only just now starting to clot.

"Carm you need to move Laura"

"What?!" what was Mattie thinking? she wasn't about to let her mate out her sight much less her arms.

"when we let Maman go-"

"Your not letting her go!"

"If we don't then the runt might not be around when this is over" Carmilla tightened her grip on Laura but couldn't help looking at Evie. Her sister was literally in deaths clutches and she was still trying to pull away, little droplets of blood were rolling down her neck as Lilith dug deeper and she pulled away. The chances of this ending well weren't even an imaginary statistic. They had to play it Lilith's way or Evie and Laura would pay the price.

"Fine when Matte and Evie let you go we'll do your spell"

Lilith growled biting harder into Evie's neck, earning a hiss from the blonde.

"And you'll have Laura until its over"

Lilith relaxed in Mattie's grip until she finally let go but the same couldn't be said for Evie. Their sire slowly pried their claws from Evie's side and loosened their jaw but right as the blonde pulled away Lilith jerked hard tearing open the left side of Evie's throat. Blood flowed freely as the blonde panicked she tried applying pressure to hold the skin together but the tear was too big. Evie gagged on her own blood until she stopped breathing to keep herself from having a panic attack . From there the blonde barley managing to fall onto the arm of the couch as Mattie helped her by pressing one of the throw blankets to her wound.

"You heartless bitch" Mattie snarled as she pressed harder to the wound but it didn't seem to help. Blood poured from the wound like water drenching the arm of the couch and the cushions.

"Thank you for the compliment Matska but we both know that's really you" Lilith grinned through her blood stained teeth uncaring that blood now covered her mouth and chin.

"Why would you do that!?" Laura couldn't help it none of this made any sense!

"Because when someone goes against me there must be a consequence, besides the spell requires that blood be spilt and ingested by the recipient but it never said how much"

"This is going to take ages to heal" Mattie knew from past experience that artery wounds were a pain to heal when you were human but as a vampire? it was nearly impossible without a lot of blood to replace it and she doubted Lilith would be willing to let her go get some.

"Now then the human Mircalla"

Carmilla cursed her own rashness sometimes because not only had she gotten Evie hurt but now Laura was in danger. Loosening her hold on the reporter Carmilla let her go glaring at Lilith the entire time. Laura was more than hesitant to leave her vampire but something told her Lilith wouldn't be so gentle if she had to get her. It took only a moment but Laura managed to get her legs working and made her way to Lilith. The vampire grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer losing any thing that might have been Perry.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

" _Vampires! Vampires!"_ Lilith rolled her eyes at the Baron's voice but Mattie's phone started going off giving their sire one more thing to be pissed about.

 _"I demand that one of you come out and face me like the true beasts of old, at least they had honor unlike you!"_

"Can't they understand that they're interrupting?"

"Well the Vordenberg men have always been shit when it came to timing so..." Mattie eyed her phone unsure if she should answer it. She knew it was Cass, her huntress was the only one not here and probably the only one who might have been any help in a situation like this.

"Answer it Matska while I deal with the idiot" Lilith dragged poor Laura over to a pile of junk on Lafontaine's desk.

"Hello?"

" _Mattie what the hell is going on? Danny just had a panic attack and the Baron is swarming the mansion"_ oh the huntress was in a real panic if she was using Mattie's first name.

"Long story short we're having some technical difficulties and the runt is hurt but the Baron is just being his usual stupid self"

" _Do you need some help?"_

"No its not safe for anyone right now so stick with your girls and we'll handle everything else"

" _You sure you can do it with your sisters? you all seem pretty useless at times like this"_

"Admittedly we are but not without lack of trying"

 _"See you in the morning?"_ Gods did she want this nightmare to be over.

"but of course"

" _I'm holding you to that Belmonde"_

"Counting on it Jonesy" Hanging up was a lot harder than she thought it would be but somehow she managed it.

"Not that, that wasn't sweet Matska but we have other things to do"

And she was right back in her own personal hell.

Looking up from her phone Mattie found Lilith dragging Laura behind her and held her famous chess board under her arm.

"If that idiot wont shut up then I'll just have to do it for him"

shoving Laura aside Lilith flipped over her chessboard and ripped off the hollow bottom and the cloth insides for the pieces beneath that was a handful of papers. Their sire went through them before smirking as she found what they could only assume was what she needed.

"Now to enjoy the sweet symphony" Ripping the papers into pieces a scream filled the air that sounded a lot like the Baron.

"what did you do?!"

"Oh that idiot signed a few papers without reading them and when he became the chairman of the board it put him at the top of the list when all the fall out happened" Lilith sighed as his screams grew louder. "Someone has to take the blame for all that's happened and the first to break contract is always the one to shoulder it all so why not him?"

The barons screams died down and possibly him if what those papers said was true. No one left the Silas board unless they were voted out or killed so he had to face the consequences of leaving. Now that she thought about it Mattie was glad she'd been voted off the board its might have saved her a gruesome death.

"Now on with the ritual, Matska if you would be so kind"

Mattie looked from Carmilla to their sire it made sense to have her do it because she was the only one who dabbled in the arts but that didn't mean she wanted to. Stepping forward Mattie held out her hand for the spell and Lilith shoved it into her hand.

"Mircalla you stand in that corner, I don't want any trouble from you"

The brunette grit her teeth as she flitted to the corner Lilith pointed to feeling more humiliated than ever for being put in the corner like some wayward child. Evie sat on the couch finally feeling her throat start to clear up. The wound wasn't healed nor would be until she got some blood in her but it stopped flowing though that might not be a good thing. Her head hurt and she felt so weak, if she wasn't careful she might bite Laura or Perry seeing as her sire's host still had a heart beat.

"Don't worry Evangeline you can stay right where you are" The blonde winced under her sires gaze but did nothing else she knew it wouldn't take much to kill her now and she didn't want to risk hurting Laura.

"Good, Matska you may begin"

"Communicatio sanguinis communionem, ad te fortitudinem meam, et ego partem meam et virtutem meam non est meum dare vobis, ut,"(1) Mattie's voice was steady and fluid, the words left her mouth as if she'd spoken them her entire life.

"Civium novorum veterumque deorum potestates, participatio sanguinis participatione virtutis "(2)

"Communicatio sanguinis participatione virtutis"(3) Suddenly Lilith started to glow making the vampire look down at her hands in triumph. Evie on the other hand glowed as well but she felt nothing but panic as the wolf snarled in the back of her mind. They had been alpha and now they were being forced back into an omega and the beast hated it.

Once Lilith's host started glowing more she knew it was working and she wouldn't need her human shield anymore.

When Lilith shoved the human away she didn't care that Laura tripped over the rug on her way down. Brushing her hair out of her face Laura glared at the carpet surprised to see a marking underneath the upturned corner. Glancing towards Lilith to make sure she wasn't being watched Laura pushed the carpet back further to find similar markings drawn out of chalk but there was more than just that there were little notes here and there in Perry's writing.

- _Note to self need more space and must get floor cleaner. Hopscotch_

 _-Note to self the couch was too heavy to move without suspicion so I drew it on the inside of the liner, once your done screaming over the destruction of the couch complete the ritual. Hopscotch_

 _-Note to self buy Lafontaine more chalk to make up for using theirs and apologize to the vampires for ruining their floors. Hopscotch_

"Why did she keep writing hopscotch?" Laura hadn't meant to say it out loud but the moment she said it the floor lit up and the markings under the rug stood out.

"What the!?"

"What's going on human?!" Lilith clutched her chest glaring at Laura. Mattie had stopped chanting by now and looked between the two, effectively ending the spell.

"I didn't do anything"

"well somethings wrong and it must be your-ack!" Lilith hunched forward still clutching her chest but Carmilla flitted to Laura's side pulling her away from the rug.

"No, no no!" You must keep-GAH-doing the, the spell!"

Mattie paid the bitch no mind as she scooped up Evangeline the blonde was doing a lot better but staying in that circle probably wasn't.

"Where are you going!?"

"We're not going anywhere but it seems you might be" Carmilla pointed towards the ceiling and Lilith shrieked, honest to goddess shrieked as the remnants of her soul were being pulled out of her host.

"NO! COMPLETE THE RITUAL! MATSKA! MATSKA!"

They all huddled by the bed watching in horror as Lilith's soul was ripped out of Perry's body. The essence of their sire was a pale yellow almost white as she hung above Perry's body but the ginger fell to the floor unconscious. Laura would have moved to help her but Carmilla wouldn't let go.

"Carm!"

"Not yet!"

Lilith's soul couldn't leave the circle but her lack of mobility didn't seem to be the problem. Her soul was being pulled towards the center of the circle above the couch. No matter how hard she tried to grab on to something her hands would phase through them.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Slowly Lilith's soul was pulled down into the couch where the center of the circle was. Down, down, down she went until there was a bright flash of light and the markings all shifted almost like a lock. The couch glowed before the light flashed again making them all look away.

When the light started to dim the markings stopped shining and the circle faded **.** Perry was still on the floor unconscious from having Lilith ripped from her body but then again any kind of exorcist was an intense experience. Mattie set Evie down on the bed at the blondes silent request, her throat was still healing but now she was just tired from the stress of it all and needed a rest. Mattie wished she could join her but she needed to be sure that Lilith was gone and went to check around the rug.

Seeing her chance Laura ran from Carmilla's arms to Perry, carefully lifting the ginger's head to let it rest on her lap.

"Laura be careful we don't know what that spell was" Carmilla warned eyeing the floor boards.

"Whatever it was Perry did it before this all happened"

"Ginger #2 did what?" Mattie didn't think she could be surprised anymore today but she was mistaken.

"Perry drew all the markings under the rug and in the couch and left notes for herself under that corner" Laura nodded to the corner she'd tripped over and Mattie went to it finding the notes.

"Well it seems she was pretty busy if she was able to set this up under Lilith's nose" at the jab he couch shook violently as if trying to lunge but Carmilla flitted over to it grabbing the back of it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Carm... do you think maybe" Mattie trailed off as she eyed the couch before meeting Carmilla's gaze.

The brunette in question looks between the couch and Mattie." No, no, no no flipping way would Lilith be trapped in a-" This time the couch rammed her in the gut earning a gurgling growl from Evie. The blonde coughed up a little blood but that didn't stop them from baring their fangs. They had been through enough today but this really took the cake.

Lilith the great mother of all evil was now a couch...for once they could apriciate the gods sense of humor.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **translation**

 **(1)sharing of blood , sharing of power, to thee i give my strength, with you i share my will my power is mine to give and yours to take,**

 **(2)by the powers of the gods old and new , sharing of blood, sharing of power,  
**

 **(3) sharing of blood sharing of power**

 **So that was 47 it was a little intense at some parts, seriously writing Lilith like this sent chills up my spine, she's such a vaug character and the show leave little to her personality so I could play it anyway I wanted and this is what I ended up with. also yes her soul is now trapped in a couch and I will explain why in the next chapter but for now laugh your assess off.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


	48. Chapter 48

..

..

 _ **LAST CHAPTER GUYS WERE FINALLY MADE IT!**_

 **so heres 48 yes Lilith is a couch, there was no other solution...I mean there were plenty but I liked this one best so yeah. whats worse for the biggest control freak of all time if she cant actually do anything? This is Lilith's biggest nightmare and the girls are loving it. They have survived Lilith and now they can finally breath but that leaves a question...**

 **They survived the Baron and Lilith...now what?**

..

..

..

It would have been nice to say that things came together on their own and that everyone was able to leave within a few hours but that's not how things worked in reality. Moments after realizing that Lilith had been effectively trapped in a couch of all things led the vampires to burst out in hysterical laughter. Laura sat with Perry utterly confused while Evie silently stared at the demonic furniture. They were free they were finally free of Lilith's reign and it was because Perry had unknowingly trapped their sire in a couch.

Evie would have joined her sisters in their laughter but her throat just wasn't having it, that didn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Mattie was laughing so hard her sides ached and she fell to her knees. Carmilla had to lean against the possessed couch to keep herself upright but she couldn't stop laughing either. It was utter hysteria for all three of them and Laura was just sitting there not sure whether she should grab Perry and run or call for help.

"Are you guys ok? Carm?"

"A-are we O-ok?" Mattie gasped for breath, shaking her head at the humans words.

"Oh we're fucking great Cupcake" Carmilla had stopped laughing long enough to wipe away her tears. "Our sire, Hell incarnate herself has just been turned into a fucking couch!"

This sent both vampires into another fit of laughter and Laura was done sitting there being scared out of her mind. It was so strange to see the two reserved vampires laughing so hysterically, there was joke somewhere in their minds and she had definitely missed it. Glancing back at Evie she found the blonde slouched on the bed, she still looked sick but the relief was there and Laura was happy someone was relieved about all this.

"Ok well you two can enjoy your joke I'm gonna call for help"

"Y-you do t-that" Mattie sputtered as she tapered off into laughter once more.

"J.P can you and Lafontaine bring the first aid kit and all the blood in the fridge? were gonna need it" Laura didn't know if he heard her but Vampires heard everything so she could hope.

Looking down at Perry she shifted her legs so the ginger was resting on her leg instead of her lap. It would be easier this way because she had no idea how long she would be on the floor like this. Luckily for her it didn't take long at all and J.P came through the door carrying Lafontaine and the large first aid kit.

"You called Miss Laura?"

"Thanks J.P"

"What happened?" Demanded Laf.

"Perry saved us without us even knowing" Laura didn't know what the whole ritual thing meant or if Perry had even planed for it to go the way it had but she was grateful none the less.

"I don't understand"

"Perry trapped Lilith in a couch" Mattie sighed eyeing said couch. It was at this point that Mattie and Carmilla finally stopped laughing and were just crying now. The relief of being free of Lilith, the pain, the constant fear of her, all of it was gone and they couldn't keep the tears at bay.

"What?!" Lafontaine didn't know whether to laugh or point out the impossibilities of such a statement but then they remember that this was Silas.

"I know right?" Carmilla sniffled. She would have left the couch by now but couch Lilith was still pretty pissed and tried moving around.

"Now all we have to do is patch everyone up and we'd have the best movie ending ever"

"What happened to Perry?!" Lafontaine was beside their best friend in an instant checking her for any wounds/

"Oh yeah that"

"Oh yeah that, is that all you have to say!"

"Well she did have Lilith's soul ripped out of her so I don't really knw what _to_ say" It sounded as insensitive as hell but Carmilla was still in shock about it all.

"God Perry"

"She did hit her head when she fell but other than that I don't know what else might be wrong" Laura glared at her vampire but it did little to scold her. "Is there anyway we could check her out to see if there are any side effects? will she still be a vampire?"

"wait vampire?"

"Yes ginger a vampire" Mattie sat on the coffee table after turning it right side up. " Lilith's ritual would turn her host into what she needed and what she needed was a vampire so I would check her teeth, that's the easiest way to see if someone's a vampire"

Careful of Perry's head Laf lightly pulled her lips away to check her incisors. They were the same pearly white K9's from before but they were smaller and didn't look as sharp as any of the vampires.

"It doesn't look like she's a vampire but what else can we do to help her?"

"As of right now nothing because the runt needs you more" Mattie nodded to the blonde. While they were talking Evie had scooted to the head board to keep the blood from going down her throat. The clothe on her neck was soaked through and getting heavier not to mention she was getting light headed. Evie wondered if she lost this much blood when the Baron's men shot her and her sister full of arrows.

"Shit why do you keep getting yourself hurt like this?!" Laf grabbed the first aid kit and gathered their supplies. "Seriously Evie the whole leader thing can only go so far before you get yourself killed"

"It was my fault Laf, I pissed off Lilith and she took it out on Evie so she could control us easier" Carmilla really did feel guilty but she couldn't comfort Evie until Lilith was locked down.

"Well I can't say this won't hurt but the sooner I close it up the sooner you'll heal like last time" Evie nodded, slowly peeling away the blood soaked cloth for Laf to begin.

"yeah this is gonna sting" With a careful hand Lafontaine cleaned the wound as best they could for visibility and stitched up Evie's neck starting from the bottom near her clavicle and going up past her lower jaw. Lilith had really done a number on her but the claw marks on her face were already closed they just needed more blood for them to actually heal before they faded away.

"Man she really tore into you"

"Well Lilith never half-asses anything so I'm not really surprised" Mattie grumbled taking Carmilla's place behind couch Lilith. It was best if they just took turns holding the demonic couch in place until they had better means of containment.

"If this was just to get back at Carm I don't even want to know what she would do if she actually punished you"

"Lilith always goes for your weak spots first before going in for the kill, she always loved to see us squirm" Mattie glared down at the couch as it pulled against her hold but didn't try anything else, Lilith knew it was hopeless in her current form.

"Bitch i hope we get to torch that thing because there's no way in hell were keeping it around"

"I agree, a possessed couch seems to take away from the decorum not that the house had much to begin with" J.P had Lilith really going there but they didnt want anymore fights right now, they could kill the evil couch later.

"For now lets get patched up, cleaned up, and figure out how to keep the evil couch in place" Said couch scraped against the floor boards as it tried to attack them again but Mattie held it in place.

"Sure thing, you got any chains in your science dungeon Laf?" Asked Carmilla.

"I might, just let me finish up here and I'll look around"

"Oh no take your time Lafontaine, i want to enjoy couch Lilith while i can" both elder vampires smirked down at the demonic couch feeling more than smug.

"If you say so"

"Believe me we do" Mattie growled cracking the frame of the couch making the demon groan in what they could only assume was horror.

..

..

..

"MOVE IT! COMING THROUGH HERE!" Danny didn't care if she knocked over a few confused ZETA's she had a mate to check on and they were in her way.

After the Baron's mysterious disappearance the ZETA's and Summer's under his control were left to wander the area in mild confusion. Being the only responsible one left Cass had the girls coral the disorientated students to the Angler fish so they could keep an eye on everyone. With the ZETA'S taken care of and the protesters once again protected it left her and Cass to check up on the vampires in hopes that everyone was still alive.

Cass might have gotten through to Mattie with a call but Danny could feel Evie's terror and it made her have a panic attack it was too much. She felt her mates emotions through out the night and needless to say she was scared out of her mind because the last thing she felt from Evie was utter hysteria, yes she could tell what it was. It took time decyfering what each emotion was but after months of developing the bond things had gotten a lot easier but that wasn't helping her right now. She wished they could share thoughts or that Evie would answer her damn phone but none of the Vampires were answering and Laura wasn't answering either.

"Be careful Danny!"

"I will after I've seen Evie"

"Of course you will" Cass shook her head at her seconds eagerness but she couldn't blame her, she was worried about the others. When she called Mattie she had never heard the dark beauty so scared in their short friendship and that called for her to get up in arms. If the vampires were in trouble then they were screwed unless someone else was there to help them.

Useless lesbian vampires, well useless vampires in general but still.

The crowd that still remained around the Manor was dissipating and that made it easier to get to. The strange blue tint that surrounded the house dropped a few hours ago but no one dared go near it after witnessing what happened to the ZETA's that tried to enter the house. Those poor idiots were not only shocked by the magic but they were thrown at least ten feet from the house. It looked pain full to say the least and they knew better than to charge in after words.

Now though with the magic gone they were willing to risk it for their friends and in Danny's case their mate. Through out the entire existence of the mate bond Danny had never called it that, a mate bond, she always called Evie her girlfriend and went about it in a human way but now all that show was gone and Danny went straight for Mate. Cass didn't know what this would mean for her second but hopefully Mattie could help her make sense of it.

Reaching the front door Danny finally came to a stop, hesitant to barge right in after the whole ZETA fiasco but Danny gave it a try. Raising a hand she knocked on the front door, sighing in relief when nothing happened. crisis 1 averted now for crisis 2. pushing the door open they found an empty entry way which was disconcerting.

"Hello?"

The kitchen door opened revealing an blood splattered Evie with a blood bag hanging from her mouth. Seeing Danny she dropped the drained blood bag and went to speak but hissed, grabbing her bandaged neck.

"Evie?"

"I warned you not to move to fast or you'd pull on your stitches" Mattie snipped from behind the blonde. It seemed both vampires were taking their fill from the walk in fridge.

"Mattie what the hell happened?!" Danny demanded looking over the blonde for anymore wounds. Her cheek was bandaged as well as her neck though now that she thought about it Danny found that Mattie's arms bore similar wounds.

"Oh nothing too bad amazon don't get yourself so worked up we're all just starting to calm down"

"I'll calm down when i know everyone's alright speaking of which, where the others are?"

"We're all in the apartment" Mattie looked up glaring tiredly at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me your tired Belmonde" It was meant to be a tease but it was evident they'd all had a hard night.

"That i am but... well nobody really wants to go upstairs"

"What the hell happened?" Cass wouldn't let up until she got an answer and they all knew it.

"Alright I'll tell you if it'll get you off our backs for five minutes" Mattie downed her drink wishing she'd chosen something stronger but Carm wouldn't let her leave the apartment for anything but blood.

Mattie led them back to the apartment where the gang had created a huge blanket nest in the sitting room. Comforters, pillows, and all the emergency snacks were spread across the padded floor. Carmilla and Laura were curled up by the computer desk using the space beneath it for their own little cuddle cave while Perry was laid out on the chaise fast asleep with a wet rag on her forehead. Lafontaine was at the girls feet typing away on their laptop while J.P was whispering to himself about 'possession' and 'side effects' for some reason.

"So what happened to Perry or should I not bother asking?" Cass didn't need to ask much with how worn out everyone looked.

"Perry ended up saving our asses without even knowing it or well she did know just not the full instructions of the spell she used" Carmilla said hugging Laura closer.

"Care to explain Belmonde?" It wasn't like Evie could with how her throat was bandaged. Danny was already in the chair by the back wall holding the blonde close as she inspected the bandages.

"As I told the cub reporter there wasn't enough time to really let anyone else in on my investigation without someone blowing my cover so i apologise here and now because its the only time i'm gonna do it"

"Wow it must have been bad"

"You have no idea" Carmilla chimed in ignoring Mattie's side glare.

"Can it Carm and keep snuggling your human"

"You were saying?" Cass wanted this over with yesterday so she could help them now.

"Ok i got suspicious about some things that were going on and it turned out, with the runts help, that I was right" Mattie began. "It turned out that Lilith wasn't gone, she had used the student newspaper to bring her back after they started their investigation, when they were digging through her things they triggered a spell that forced them to, in essence, resurrect her and took ginger #2's body as her host"

"Well shit" Cass stared at the unconscious red head with dread. They had been fooled this entire time and hadn't even realized it. All those times when something would get out or the gang suddenly had a lead was all Lilith's doing, she had been playing with them. If Cass took anything from this it was that Lilith was just as dangerous as she thought if not more so.

"My thoughts exactly"

"So Perry's been the Dean this entire time?"

"Not the entire time, she had her lucid moments and must have realized something was going on because she started dabbling in her old books from when she was attempting to be a wiccan" Mattie leaned back against the door careful of her wounds. "She might not have possessed a large amount of magic but she had enough to perform low level spells and went to work on finding an exercist spell that might work for such a strong spirit"

"And how did that go?" She was almost afraid to ask but everyone was alive so something must have gone right.

"Oh no worries Jonesy it worked the only problem is now we have a demonic couch that's possessed by the spirit our sire and we have no clue what will happen when ginger here wakes up"

"I can understand your dilemma but seriously a demonic couch?"

Mattie snorted. "As I said ginger here didn't read all the instructions because the symbol that she drew on the couch was meant for the object or person you wished to transfer the soul too"

"So now you have an evil couch"

"Yup"

Cass took a moment to let it sink in before smiling in amusement. "Serves the bitch right"

"Glad you agree Jonesy now we just have to deal with the rest of the fall out"

"The rest of the fall out?" Danny spoke up this time. she didn't see what else there was to do besides torch the couch and get the hell out of Silas before something else tried to kill Evie. It seemed clingy and a bit much even to herself but she was tired of her mate almost dying every other day, nobody needed that kind of stress. she had come to accept this whole mate thing and wanted to step put to the role as a protector because no one else was going to look out for Evie like she was, her sisters didn't count because they had proved themselves pretty useless in a fight.

 _Damn useless vampires._

"Oh you know the brain scrambled ZETA's, retribution for your sisters, the giant soul eating gold fish that's sticking out of the ground and its mentally dependent protesters that are still humming ko-by-ah" Mattie alliterated letting her frustration seep through her mask.

"Oh yeah them"

"Yes them and honestly I think this place is nothing but bad luck, every time we fix one thing or come close to a solution it never works out because theres one more thing after" Mattie threw up her arms wincing as it pulled at her own stitches.

"It's endless hell here and i'm tired of it, i'm tired of us getting out by the skin of our teeth and someone else always coming along to ruin it and someone else pushing us over the edge and- Carm don't you dare make another lion king reference!"

"Hey its not my fault, you walked into the last one I made and its totally something you would do to someone else" Carmilla curled into Laura to hide her growing smirk but that didn't stop Mattie from throwing a pillow their way.

"It is something i would do but there's no need for you to keep pointing it out! i just want to go back to Morocco have a drink, enjoy the view, and sleep in my own bed DAMN IT!"

The two huntresses in the room shared a look of concern, no matter how slight it was for Cass, it was obvious that Mattie was a 100% done with Silas. They couldn't blame any of them, they were pretty done with Silas themselves but that didn't mean they could just up and leave. There was an endless list of things that needed to be taken care of before they left as Mattie had just listed a few of them but they didn't have a solution either. To solve Silas was to solve one of life's greatest mysteries at this point and none of them, spare J.P could possibly even contemplate it without having a headache or small aneurism.

"So what are you guys gonna do?"

"we have no clue"

Looking the vampires over Cass felt second hand exhaustion set in. They were wiped and the stress from dealing with their sire didn't help. They needed to figure out what to do with Lilith, the angler fish, and Silas itself because none of them wanted to stay there anymore. Silas might have been great in the beginning but there were too many dangers here to function as a school. what they needed was some real help because they were too tired to come up with a solution on their own.

"I'm gonna make a few calls"

Cass left her place by Danny sharing a glance with Mattie as she passed the elder vampire. Those dark eyes held a pained uncertainty that she wouldn't have thought Mattie would let her see. People like Mattie were closed off for a reason so they could survive but after nearly dying she seemed have a changed perspective a bit.

It was that look that made her decide to go back to the Lodge when she made her calls. Everyone had done something to aid in the restoration, protection, and salvation of Silas and now she felt it was time she did her part though she was about to do something that would blow a few people out of the water.

..

..

..

As a goddess it wasn't uncommon for her to travel the world and interfere in mortal affairs, usually no one cared as long as she was discreet. It was hard to be discreet though in a time of social unrest especially when women were being oppressed. Artemis made it a point to go through the worst countries and rally their spirits, there was always hope for a brighter future no matter how long it took.

Still some of these visits were of a more supernatural nature and she was able to take more liberties. This particular visit was actually for one of her hunters who left the hunt to look after some of their younger sisters, Cassidy is what she went by now and Artemis felt the name suited her. Many of her sisters changed their names when they joined or left the hunt to liberate themselves from their former life or just to change things up a bit. She was surprised to get the call in the first place because Cass could handle anything on her own, that's part of what made her such a great huntress but if she was calling for help the Artemis would answer it.

Walking through the border Artemis wrinkled her nose at the scent of vampire, death, and rampant magic, no wonder Cass called her. Silas was the biggest supernatural school in Europe but so far it looked like a wasteland, there were craters littering the campus along with stray arrows and tridents sticking out of almost every surface. It was a good thing she came alone or her sisters might have gotten hostile before the meeting even started.

Artemis took her time walking through Silas taking in the destruction as well as the architectural artistry. Word spread when Silas first opened that some vampire was trying to create an army of some kind with all the diversity of students but as time went on everyone realized its main purpose was infact to be a school. Silas progressed faster than any university in the world, allowing female students from the start, having none of that segregation nonsense, and it had scholarships for students in any country.

This seemed like the greatest accomplishment in supernatural history since the treaty of 200 A.D but Artemis couldn't take it for face value. She knew deception most her family used or was conceived through such tricks and she knew what to look out for. Being who she was Artemis couldn't get close to the school without alerting the vampire in charge so she used other means to have some eyes on the inside : The Summer Society.

Her sisters had chapters everywhere there was a supernatural school and even some of the purely human ones. They worked to protect the humans and to help with the human/supernatural relations not that they really needed much help. Things had been good between the two for the last few centuries but now she was needed to help the Summer's of Silas with whatever happened here and she hoped to salvage the situation.

When she found them she was surprised by the giant angler fish sticking out of the ground but also by the numerous mortals surrounding it. Some of the mortals had signs and banners while others, mostly males, bore a smudged marking on their foreheads looking utterly confused. Her own summer sisters sat around a small group of girls as they talked with Cass but upon her arrival they all turned and she found the vampires.

There were three of them which was suprising considering the usually high population but they all looked worse for wear. She could see the blood stains on their clothes and there were bandages on the shortest ones neck. Whatever had happened here was no small squabble but she expected nothing less.

Cass headed the group in partial regalia. Her bow and quaver were strapped to her back and the sword all her sisters were given when they joined the hunt was on her hip. Artemis was happy to see her sister meeting her half way to clasp forearms.

"My lady"

"Cass, I would say its good to see you again but something tells me this isn't a joyous occasion"

"Your not wrong but there are matters we must discuss and I thought you might be able to help us" Cass turned back to the vampires giving them a chance to make their own introduction. To her surprise the smallest one stepped forward, a petit blonde with soft blue eyes, she would have questioned Cass but she could feel the power rolling of the girl.

"Hello Lady Artemis, I am Evangeline and I would welcome you to the territory but there isn't much left of it" The blondes voice was rough, she could only assume it was from the wound on her neck but there was still some amount of respect in it.

"I have to agree with you there"

"There are my sisters, Mircalla and Matska" Artemis nodded to each of them accordingly, before turning back to the blonde.

"What happened here?"

"Our sire used the school as a cover to fed humans to that demi-fish and my sisters and I stop helped the humans stop her but she didn't stay dead and took control of one of our friends until she revealed herself last night and needless to say she's been taken care of for now"

"What do you mean for now?" From what she understood the vampire that used to rule this territory was beyond cruel and wouldn't just give up her power. Lilith was well known in several groups including the gods/demigod circles though it was just in passing. Vampires usually didn't mess with those of Greek or Roman descent because of the 'god' properties in their blood making them unsavory to any hungry vampire.

"We have her contained and until we figure out what to do with her we need to handle the angler fish"

Looking back at said fish Artemis had to agree they couldn't leave a giant demon fish just waiting to get out. The trouble with demons is that they were usually protecting or hoarding something.

"Can you tell me what's beneath that beast?"

The tallest one, Matska stepped forward to answer her this time. "There's a gate of some kind that a certain corperation was trying to open but we put a stop to their plans when their main 'benefactor' was mysteriously killed"

"A gate?"

"yes, we assume its nothing good and would gladly block it off but the fish is in the way and we can't harm it without possibly destroying the minds of the humans"

"Why the connected to it in th first place?"

"At first it was to protest the killing of the angler fish but then they realized that sharing a mental connection with it stopped it from trying to escape and kill us all"

" I see" She felt the need to contact her uncle Hades about this, Gates of the realms had become a hobby of his and this one would certainly interest him.

"Is there anything that can be done to wean them off the bond?"

"With the angler fish no longer in danger we would thinks so but now it seems the things just lonely" Matska rolled her eyes at the notion but Mircalla elbowed her when a tiny brunette glared at her.

"And you are?"

The brunette in question grew wide eyed as the goddess gave her all her attention. Mircalla took her hand giving the girl some reassurance before she finally managed to get a word out.

"I-i'm Laura Hollis, uh journalism major and sort of the one to start this whole thing"

"Its more of a mess then a thing"

"Mattie..." Artemis watched the two vampires carefully feeling mirth at the sisters interaction. If she hadn't been around her sisters for so long she would have mistaken Matska's tone for a biting one but the spark of mischief in her eyes showed it was all in good fun.

"How did you start this 'thing' as you put it?"

"Uh well you see my old room mate just up and went missing one day and Carm- I mean Mircalla showed up claiming to be my new one but there was no sign of my old one so I started my investigation" The brunette caught herself when speaking of the vampire but the name seemed out of use and strange, perhaps the vampire used an alias. "It turned out I was right about my old room mate not really going missing because she was one of the students who would have been fed to the angler fish but we stopped the Dean or Mircalla and Evie did"

Looking over the sisters Artemis wondered how they did it, how they killed their sire but not why Vampires killed their sires all the time now a days, the smart ones anyway. Vampires weren't exactly the gentle type when it came to killing, even the kindest ones could be quite gruesome.

"So you killed your sire and they still came back?"

"Lilith has always been a crafty one and had a few back up plans in case she did die" Matska answered folding her arms but her hands still twitched.

It was times like these she was reminded of her affect on supernaturals. They were a different species from Demigods/gods so the effect she had on them as a certified goddess was much like being around a hurricane she was told, they knew she was a danger and filled with limitless power but she was calm and a beacon of safety at the same time. It was confusing but it worked in her favor when things leaned more towards the dangerous side.

It was then she noticed one of her Summer's had been subtly inching closer to the group the longer they stood there and the blonde, Evangeline reached out them. Their hands were hidden from view thanks to Mircalla and Laura but the way the huntress looked at her gave them away, there was no hiding concern and love from a goddess when she was in the same family as Aphrodite. She would need to check in with that woman later to see what this relationship might hold for her huntress, a member of the lodge or of her hunt it didn't matter she cared for all her sisters.

"Tell me what do you plan to do now?"

"What?" Mattie looked up startled by the question.

"What do you plan to do with Silas and what's left of its students?"

"Honestly I would burn it all and leave but the ru- Ehm the clan regent here doesn't want to just leave it" Mattie caught herself figuring it wouldn't be good for P.R if their new clan regent was being called the runt by gods. No matter what word would get around and even if she was beyond Lilith's legeacy she wouldn't have the leader of her Coven called runt by all of Europe the only one who could call her that was Mattie.

"Clan regent?" Evangeline stood up straight and she could feel the shift from gentle lover to leader in an instant.

"I want to evacuate the students as best we can with as little side effects as possible before closing the school for good"

"Closing Silas would end its existence as a supernatural hub"

"It would but its not safe for students and I already have transcripts ready all the students need to do is tell me where to send them"

"That's a good plan but would it work? there would be a lot of questions not to mention people would want to know about the school's standing as a university" She would point out as many obstacles as she needed if it meant helping this thing along.

"I've already evacuated thousands of supernaturals with similar methods and they have all gotten out of the country safely on their way to their homes or their next school of choice" The blonde stood firm showing that her power wasn't the only reason she was starting to call the shots.

"What of the humans here? they don't seem right with how they're wandering around"

"One of the board members was using rune magic to control them and upon his death they lost that force on their minds" Evie explained. "They've been under his control for almost a month and a half, the best we can do for them is send them to the Talbot mental institution because they have the biggest magic wing and their doctors specialize in those abused by magic, cults, and the unexplainable"

"Seriously you guys have magical doctors?" Laura would have to bug the vampires for a list of places that were magically 'inclined' so to speak.

"We have to have them Laura, there's no telling what's magical or not without them so most hospitals, law enforcement, and governments have a supernatural branch that tends to work within them"

"So you have the students, the mentally controlled, and the actual school taken care of even if it is a basic plan" Artemis was glad the blonde had gotten that far but there was still something else besides the giant angler fish they had to deal with.

"There is still one thing I would like to ask you about"

"Which is?"

"Your sire" That had all the vampires on edge.

They all turned to each other, silently communicating before Evangeline nodded and Matska took the lead.

"Over here" Matska led them to the one of the few grassy areas left on campus. It was strange though because there were several chains embedded into heavy objects like Pillars from different buildings, a large block of cement, and a boulder. All of the tethers had a rune or two on them granting the object more weight and probably to strengthen the chains.

Artemis eyed the couch that lay chained to the ground until it lunged in their direction trying to pull itself free. The chains wouldn't give but the actual frame of the couch creaked making it stop its attempts on them.

"What is this?"

"This would be our sire or what's left of her" Matska sneered.

"If she's in such a vulnerable state then why have you not finished her off?"

"The reason she's not ash is because of the delicate matter of retribution" What were they talking about? Looking to Cass for an answer Artemis folded her arms.

"Retribution?"

"Yes, while some of our sisters were under the Baron's control he had them attach Evie and Mircalla, they both were seriously wounded and as retribution their sire used their host to kill 8 of our sisters, they were going to protect the humans at the angler fish but they never made it" Cass explained swallowing thickly as a pang of sadness tore through her chest. she had failed her sisters and no amount of reassurance would change her mind. After this she wouldn't rejoin the hunt nor go to another chapter, not for a while at least maybe she would take Mattie up on her offer for a vacation.

Now the goddess understood but it wouldn't be a mercy killing that's for damn sure. Her sisters had been murdered in cold blood and even if she understood their sires reasoning she still killed her sisters. They could have killed off the wench and been done with it, never telling her of what happened or giving her any kind of closure but they foolishly risked keeping the demon alive long enough for her and her sisters to decide the vampires fate.

The goddess's anger wasn't lost on the gang as they subtly gathered around Perry. She had been awake for two days now and although mentally exhausted she was in much better spirits though she would probably go with the ZETA's when they left for the Talbot mental institution. They all wanted to be sure she wouldn't have any lasting affects from the Dean's presence and it would do her some good just to have a regular doctor to talk to.

Making up her mind Artemis clenched her hands so hard her knuckles popped, she knew just what to do with this murderer.

"I thank you for granting me the right of retribution, a lesser being would have taken care of it already but this is for me any my sisters"

"Of course Lady Artemis" Evangeline gave a curt bow but her hand was still in her huntresses. Artemis would have to talk to Cass before this was all figured out.

"Cass"

"Yes my lady?" Her sister stepped forward, ready for her goddess's instruction.

"I want you to do the honors"

"Thank you my lady" Cass felt so humbled as she had when she'd first joined her goddesses hunt. She could redeem herself and free the vampires of their biggest tormentor, their abuser, their sire.

"Think nothing of it"

Waving to the others Cass watched them back away before pulling off her bow and drawing an arrow. The gang backed away a good fifteen feet at Artemis's silent command looking between the goddess and their friend. They knew how important this was to them so the gang kept quiet, watching intensely as notched her arrow. Cass moved with a practiced ease that made her the envy of most her sisters, drawing back her arrow she took a deep breath and slowly let it go.

The arrow glowed lightly and Artemis's eyes sparked before the arrow head burst into flame. Now the couch was yanking the chains back and forth trying in vain to escape its faith but Lilith wasn't getting away this time, this was it.

Glaring at the stupid couch Cass drew back even further listening to the cord creak as she forced it back with all her strength. If she had the chance she would have beheaded the bitch but that would never happen so she would settle for burning her with the gift of her Goddess's fire. Apollo and Artemis were twins and liked to use certain abilities so why not kill a vampire with fire from the sun?

Taking aim Cass breathed out through her nose and let the arrow fly with a sharp SNAP!

The arrow soared through the air, the fire crackled as it flew growing brighter and brighter before it hit the center of the couch. The moment the arrow touched the fabric the entire couch was set on fire creating something akin to their last bonfire. All eyes watched as the fire slowly turned green the more of the couch it destroyed. The couch itself shook and violently pulled on the chains as the fire grew higher and higher until an ungodly shriek filled the air and the flames took on a shape not dissimilar to their sire.

The shape curled into itself and the shrieking grew louder as their sire failed to fight the flames. The shape started to twist and turn into distorted versions of their sire's shadow until it was just a mass of green fire once more. The couch was turning to dust and their sire's soul was forced into the afterlife one ember after another.

They watched on as the flames consumed the remnants of their sire and tension that hung in the air slowly dissipated. The harsh scent of ash, burnt fabric, and death filled Evie's nose making her grow nauseous with every breath she took until she had to stop breath. Little by little the fire went out and nothing was left but melted chains and burnt grass but not a stich of fabric from the couch nor the intimidating presence of Lilith.

Evie squeezed Danny's hand to keep herself from collapsing. It was over again, Lilith was gone they were free.

She was free.

"So ladies" Artemis started. "Back to planning?"

The vampires all shared a look before gave Danny's hand one last squeeze.

"Let's get this over with"

..

..

..

Looking out on to the moonlit sea Evie sighed letting the air fill her lungs, centering herself once more. she wasn't at Silas, she wasn't even in Styria anymore, no she was in Greece with Danny at this little hotel she found during one of her errands for Maman. It blended in with all the houses but there was a sign above the door engraved with the goddess Hestia, welcoming any one who knew of it because only family knew how to find it.

The sun had set hours ago but she was letting Danny rest after a long day of walking. It would have been easy to hit all the tourist spots and hidden treasures within the city but all the stairs and steep roads made it a challenge even for a huntress like Danny. Evie knew they would get their monies worth by the end of the month and Danny wouldn't need to work out for a long while, leaving her to enjoy the rest of their trip in Greece before they moved on to Italy.

"Evie?"

Looking over her shoulder Evie found Danny sitting up in bed her tank top was ruffled and her hair was down after coming loose from the messy bun she had it it. Her huntress looked well rested after a nice power nap, not that she called them that she was such a goof ball about everything else but not naps 'oh no the mighty huntress didn't take naps'.

"Nice to see you awake Mon Coeur I thought you might sleep the whole night through"

"I'm a little sore but its nothing a little dancing can't cure"

"Dancing?"

"Yeah I saw a couple of places that had some pretty good bands, think you can handle getting out there?" Danny teased, grinning brightly when Evie stuck her tongue out in response.

"I can handle it but I don't know if you'll be awake long enough to enjoy it" Evie rolled her eyes as she walked over to their closet grabbing some of their dressier clothes. If they were going out they might as well dress up a little while still keeping it simple, they were among tourists after all and it wouldn't matter what anyone said because Danny would always be the best dressed woman in the room.

"Hey I'm awake I just needed a short rest and a couple kisses to get me going"

"Kisses? Why didn't you say so?" Evie flitted over to her huntress by passing her lips completely to kiss Danny's cheek.

"Hey!"

"What I gave you a kiss?"

"Yeah but it seems to have missed its destination" Danny wrapped her arms around Evie's waist to keep her from escaping, not that she wanted to.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and its terrible because you were an awesome tour guide today"

"Well even tour guides take breaks Danny"

"True, very true" Danny nodded in agreement before a blinding smile broke out across her face. "So how about we switch? I can be the tour guide at night while you stick to days"

"That sounds like a very interesting proposition but you do have a problem with being distracted"

"Me get distracted? Never" Evie smirked at her mate's self-assured attitude.

"I hate to break it to you Mon Coeur but I've done a pretty good job of distracting you"

"What?" Danny looked down to find her tank top traded out for her black one and as she lifted her arms she felt one of her short sleeve button ups being pulled over her shoulders by Evie.

"Ok I have to admit that was pretty smooth"

"Why thank you" Evie pecked her on the lips this time giving into her huntresses wishes.

"Now finished getting dressed and I will gladly dance the night away"

"Yes ma'am"

Danny slipped out of bed to get the rest of her outfit and head to the bathroom to freshen up leaving Evie by the bed. It was nice to see Danny in such high spirits after the mess they left behind at Silas. They had managed to get Silas closed and handed over the responsibility of the angler fish to Artemis before the goddess reigned hell fire down upon Corve. Corp until there was nothing left for them to take but themselves. Evie was almost sad to leave the school if it weren't for the plans she made with Danny, Silas had given her a lot of firsts this year but she had made her promise and she wasn't about to break it.

She wasn't the only one to make plans either Laura and her sister ended up leaving for some island in south America before heading up to New York for NYU but promised to meet them in France. Mattie and Cass were off doing gods knows what in Morocco probably terrorizing the locals and who knows maybe Cass would be able to talk the 'queen of Morocco' into toning down the property damage, they didn't need another Sygon, no one would ever need another Sygon.

As for Perry, J.P, and Lafontaine things seemed to be improving in both their health and living situation. Perry had checked out of the Talbot institution with a perfect bill of health along with a few powerful 'anti-possession' charms for safety purposes. Lafontaine ended up applying to a school in Sweden to check out their genetics program and J.P was just happy to be alive in this modern age. Her old friend was taking everything in stride and couldn't wait to see what else this world had to offer him once he got a cell phone of his own there was no stopping him, just ask Perry she complained about the phone bill until he hacked some global satellite so he could have endless Wifi.

"He can be such a handful sometimes"

"Who can be a handful?" Shaking away her thoughts Evie bit her lip at the sight of her gorgeous mate. Danny was in a simple out fit but nothing was ever just simple with Danny, her tank top was form fitting and her button up worked as a coat to keep the chill from her skin but it was the shorts that made it. Danny was a tall woman to begin with but those shorts made her legs go on for days.

"Babe?"

"Sorry I was thinking about J.P, he's bound to get himself into trouble if he keep hacking into people's mainframes and satellites"

"Yeah we should probably talk to him about that next time he calls" Danny agreed checking her light make up one more time before grabbing her bag and phone.

"I'm sure Perry and Lafontaine can handle him for a few more weeks"

"I thought you were all for sharing the responsibility of a fledgling vampire?"

"I am and I will always be happy to help my old friend but right now I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself" Evie made a show of wrapping her arms around Danny's waist the same way the huntress had moments ago. She loved holding Danny, listening to her strong heart beat and feeling the warmth of her skin as well as her soul. Their bond was still progressing and it would only be a matter of time before they knew each other inside and out.

"Aww babe you don't need to worry I'm enjoying all the possessiveness and we still have to tour Rome before we even think about meeting your sister in France"

"Thank you for reminding me Mon Coeur"

"But of course, I cant have you feeling down when the nights only just begun" Evie let up enough for her huntress to turn in her arms and kiss her. Gods kissing Danny was great. it took a bit of effort but she managed to pull away giving Danny a chance to breath.

"Now then I believe we have some dancing to do"

"Lead the way" Grabbing Danny's hand she led the way out for a night on the town.

This was the first night of many in her new life with Danny by her side and Evie couldn't wait.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **THE END.**

 **ITS OVER.**

 **THATS IT.**

 **NO MORE.**

 **ITS FINISHED.**

 **so that was ch48, its over Silas is closed, Lilith is gone, and the gang came out of it all alive. I had a hell of a time writing all of this after the first series and I'm glad I wrote the second one because Evie is one of my favorite characters to write. I can say that for almost all my characters but still I love writing her and Mattie because they are polar oposites but that's what makes them fun.**

 **Also yes I brought in Artemis because come on a demon fish can be there but not a legendary goddess? I wanted her to come around because in my first series Lilith got her own POV towards the end before she died the first time and that was a completely different POV from what anyone was sued to so I decided to do it again with a completely different person: Artemis.**

 **I hope you guys liked the ending and lets all cross our fingers for Carmilla season three because this is where mine ends there will not be a third installment to my series. I am done with Lilith and her shit because they deserve to be happy Damn it and I am granting their wishes.**

 **ECHOXKNOX OUT.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**


End file.
